Charmed Season 09 written by YJ
by TheYJ
Summary: Nach fünf Jahren Frieden erscheint eine neue Bedrohung für die Mächtigen Drei, eine Bedrohung, die sie noch nie gesehen haben ... eine Bedrohung aus dem All.
1. 9x01 Threat Charmed Part One

**9x01 Threat Charmed Part One**

(Folge 179)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

Guest Star:

Kaley Cuoco als Billie

Rebecca Balding als Elise

Vanessa Marcil als Marsia

Yunjin Kim als Phobia

Eine Frau dämonischer Gestalt befindet sich in einem dunklen Raum und schaut in eine Kugel. Sie hat ganz lange schwarze Haare, die ihr Gesicht verdecken. Ihre Hände schauen ein bisschen knochig aus, sie trägt ein langes schwarzes Kleid. Sie sieht die Umarmungsszene aus 8x22. Sie macht eine Astralprojektion in das Halliwell Manor und versteckt sich hinter einer Pflanze. Aber man sieht nur ihre leuchtenden Augen. Sie schaut in die Runde mit vollem Hass. Nach einem kurzen Moment beschwört sie eine violette Kugel in der Hand und schleudert sie auf Coop. Der spürt etwas, weiß aber nicht was es ist. Die Frau löst ihre Projektion auf, schaut in ihrer Kugel in die Zukunft und lacht hämisch.

Ein Zeitsprung, 5 Jahre in die Zukunft.

Phoebe schreit auf, ihre Wehen sind gekommen. "Coop, wo bist du?" Coop beamt sich hinein. "Los, wir müssen schnell ins Krankenhaus, meine Wehen haben gerade begonnen!" Coop holt die Tasche und geht mit Phoebe schnell zu Tür hinaus. Charlotte und Cassandra, ihre zwei anderen Kinder verabschieden sich von ihrer Mutter. Phoebe: "Danke, Billie, dass du Charlotte und Cassandra in die Schule bringen kannst. Könntest du bitte noch meine Schwestern noch anrufen und Bescheid sagen?" Billie: "Natürlich, kein Problem, nun geht schnell!" An der Tür sieht man zwei leuchtende Augen und dann eine violette Kugel, die Coop trifft. Dieser schaut sich um, kann aber die Augen nicht entdecken. "Komisch, ich kenne das Gefühl irgendwoher..."

Coop macht die Tür zu und die leuchtenden Augen verschwinden wieder.

_Opening_

Man sieht die Stadt San Francisco, danach das Halliwell Manor.

Piper steht in der Küche und packt Frühstück für die Kinder ein. "Leo, wo bist du? Du musst die Kinder in die Schule und in den Kindergarten bringen!" Leo kommt die Treppe hinunter. "Aber heute ist doch Samstag, Piper, da müssen die Kinder doch in die Zauberschule!" Er gibt Piper einen Kuss. "Nein, mein Lieber, heute ist Freitag, morgen ist Samstag. Wo bist du denn schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken? Der Sturz letzter Woche von der Treppe hat wohl nachhaltige Schäden, was?" Sie grinst ihn an. "Dafür geht unsere Wohnzimmerlampe wieder." Leo gibt Piper einen weiteren Kuss. Piper lacht. "Hey, die Kinder sind noch nicht aus dem Haus. Und ich muss später ins P3, um den Deal mit Christina Aguilera festzunageln und irgendwann muss ich auch noch in meinem Restaurant vorbeischauen. Aber danach habe ich Zeit..." Piper küsst Leo, dann ruft sie nach den Kindern. "Wyatt! Chris! Melinda! Beeilt euch mal, ihr seit viel zu spät dran!" Die Kinder rennen mit ihren Schultaschen in die Küche und Piper gibt jeden von ihnen eine Frühstücksbox. "So meine Lieben, husch ins Auto, dann kann ich mich noch in Ruhe von eurem Daddy verarbschieden!" Sie gibt allen ein Küsschen und die Kinder rennen zur Haustür raus. In dem Moment klingelt das Telefon. "Ja, wer ist dran? ... Hallo Billie, was gibts? ... Was, heute schon? ... Alles klar, wir kommen so schnell wie es geht!" Leo fragt besorgt, was los ist. "Phoebe liegt schon in den Wehen, eine Woche zu früh. Sie war schon immer den anderen vorraus, ich sage nur Teenagerzeit. Ich mache ihr jetzt noch schnell was zu essen und fahre dann in das Krankenhaus. Kannst du heute in der Zauberschule frei bekommen? Dann kannst du, nachdem du die Kinder weggebracht hast, nachkommen. Sie liegt im San Francisco Memorial Hospital." Leo nickt und geht zur Haustür hinaus. Piper macht noch schnell einen Korb voll von ihren Köstlichkeiten, dann verlässt auch sie das Haus.

Paige wacht auf, sie hat Schritte gehört. "Henry, wo bist du?" Sie hört die Tür aufgehen und Henry kommt ins Schlafzimmer. "Morgen, Schatz, gut geschlafen?" Paige räkelt sich. "Letzte Nacht war anstrengend, aber ich habe meinen Schützling schließlich doch noch retten können. Wo warst du denn?" Henry setzt sich zu ihr. "Ich habe Henry Jr, Patricia und Penelope in die Schule und in den Kindergarten gebracht, danach bin ich schnell zur Arbeit gefahren und habe erfahren, dass ich als Bonus eine Woche frei bekomme." Paige lächelt ihn an. "Das ist toll, dann haben wir ganz viel Zeit für uns." Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss. In dem Moment klingelt das Telefon. "Hallo? ... Hallo Billie... Die Wehen sind jetzt schon eingetreten? ... Alles klar, wir kommen sofort!" Paige zieht sich an. "Phoebe liegt schon im Krankenhaus, komm, wir besuchen sie jetzt. Komm, gib mir deine Hand." Henry schaut belustigt. "Paige, wir wäre es, wenn ich uns hinfahre? Ich glaube, es wäre nicht so vorteilhaft, wenn mitten im OP-Saal eine Hexe mit ihrem Ehemann sich reinorbt, oder?" Paige gibt ihm einen leichten Klaps, willigt aber ein. Sie gehen zur Haustür hinaus.

In einer dunklen Höhle sieht man die schwarhaarige Frau. Aus einem Gang kommt eine andere Frau, ebenfalls dunkel gekleidet. "Meisterin Marsia? Wann sollen wir mit Phase 1 anfangen?" Marsia dreht sich um und man sieht zum ersten Mal ihr Gesicht, ein dünnes, knochiges Gesicht. "Wir müssen noch ein bisschen warten, Phobia...dann können wir anfangen." Sie schaut erneut in ihre Kugel...

In der Schule trifft Leo auf Billie. "Hallo Billie, soll ich dich mit ins Krankenhaus mitnehmen?" "Das wäre echt toll, Leo, wir sind mit dem Bus hergekommen, und du weißt ja...seit dem Vorfall...ist mein Auto leicht kaputt." Leo grinst sie an. "Na los, komm, ich verpreche dir, ich werde nicht wie du in eine Laterne fahren." Die beiden steigen ins Auto und fahren zum Krankenhaus.

In einem hellen Krankenzimmer liegt Phoebe, der es nach anfänglichen Schmerzen wieder etwas besser geht. Um das Bett sitzen Coop, Piper und Paige. "Danke, dass ihr da seit, das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Die Tür geht auf und Leo und Billie kommen rein. Sie setzen sich hin und unterhalten sich mit Phoebe. Auf einmal klingelt Pipers Handy. "Oh nein, das dürfte das P3 sein, der Deal mit Christina Aguilera, einen Moment, ich komme wieder..." Sie geht hinaus und telefoniert.

Phoebe lässt sich ganz in das Bett zurückfallen. "Wisst ihr was, Leute? Es ist Mittagszeit! Geht etwas in der Kantine essen, ich schlafe dann ein bisschen, meine Wehen sind jetzt nicht so stark." Paige bleibt noch sitzen, während Coop, Leo und Billie aufstehen. Coop gibt Phoebe einen Kuss. "Wir kommen gleich wieder, erhole dich ein bisschen." Paige wendet sich zu den anderen. "Ich komme gleich." Leo, Coop und Billie verlassen den Raum. Phoebe: "Was ist los, Paige?" Paige: "Ich möchte nur wissen, ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung bei dir ist. Du wirkst ein bisschen bedrückt." Die Tür geht auf und Henry kommt rein. Phoebe: "Vielen Dank Henry für die Flasche Wasser! Die anderen sind essen gegangen, geh doch mit. Paige kommt gleich nach, ich muss nur noch vorher mit ihr ein Gespräch unter Schwestern führen." Henry lacht und geht zur Kantine.

Marsia sieht in ihrer Kugel Henry im Gang. "Nun ist es Zeit für Phase 1, Phobia." Phobia beamt sich weg.

Phoebe: "Es ist nichts, ich mache mir nur ein bisschen Sorgen wegen meinem Baby, ich bin eine Woche zu früh." Paige streichelt ihre Haare. "Vertraue mir, ja? Es wird alles gut, du wirst ein wunderschönes Mädchen zur Welt bringen. Hast du eigentlich schon einen Namen dafür?" Phoebe lächelt. "Ja, sie wird den Namen unserer Schwester bekommen." Paige versteht. "Gut, dann kann ich beruhigt zur Kantine gehen, oder? Versprich mir, dass jetzt mit dir jetzt alles in Ordnung ist, ja?" Phoebe lacht. "Ja, und nun gehe! Danke, dass du um mich sorgst." Sie greift zur Wasserflasche...

_Vision: Henry geht in einem Gang. Auf einmal taucht eine Frau auf und schlägt Henry nieder._

Phoebe ist geschockt. Paige: "Phoebe, was ist?" Phoebe zittert ein wenig. "Schnell, such Henry. Ich habe gerade gesehen, wie er angegriffen wird." Paige rennt raus, vorbei an Piper, die immer noch telefoniert. "Schnell Piper, Henry wird angegriffen!" Piper sagt, dass sie gleich zurückruft und rennt mit Paige los. Nach 3 Ecken sehen sie Henry, der auf die Treppe zugeht. "Stop!" Henry dreht sich um, gerade noch rechtzeitig, dann dadurch ist er einem Schlag der Dämonin Phobia ausgewichen, die sich gerade hergebeamt hat. "Pass auf, Henry!" Henry dreht sich um und greift sie an. Phobia fällt zu Boden, doch schleudert sie einen Energieball auf Henry, den er gerade noch so ausweichen kann und auf Piper zufliegt. Piper hält die Zeit des Energieballs an, Paige orbt eine Sauerstoffstange und lässt sie auf Phobia knallen. Phobia fällt wieder auf den Boden. Piper will gerade sie sprengen, doch sie kann sich noch rechtzeitig wegbeamen. Paige hilft Henry wieder aufzustehen, die Erstarrung löst sich auf und der Energieball fliegt gegen eine Wand und hinterlässt schöne Brandspuren. Piper betrachtet die Wand. "Und ich dachte, Christina Aguilera wäre ein Problem."

Später treffen sich wieder alle in Phoebes Zimmer. Obwohl alle der Meinung sind, Phoebe solle sich entspannen, will sie alles wissen, was passiert ist. Sie diskutieren aus, was sie jetzt machen sollen. Piper: "Meint ihr, war sie eine ernsthafte Gegnerin? Wir haben immerhin seit 5 Jahren nur schwache Dämonen vernichtet..." Paige: "Ich hoffe, es wird keine neue große Bedrohung, die Zeit ohne ernsthafte Gefahren war so schön..." Phoebe: "Ja, da hast du Recht. Aber wenn es wirklich so ist, müssen wir wohl wieder den Kampf aufnehmen, schließlich sind wir die Mächtigen Drei." Leo: "Naja, im Moment wohl eher Zweieinhalb, du tust erstmal gar nichts, sondern sorgst dich alleine um dein Wohl und das des Kindes." Coop: "Leo hat Recht, unser Kind ist Moment das Wichtigste für dich, den Rest werden wir erledigen." Phoebe: "Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach so tatenlos rumliegen...au..." Henry: "Aber du liegst nun mal in den Wehen, also kümmere dich einfach nur um die Geburt, ja?"

Nach ein paar Minuten wurde ein Plan geschmiedet. Coop bleibt bei Phoebe und passt auf sie auf. Henry wird in der Fahndungsliste nachschauen, ob die Dämonin irgendwie schon mal aufgefallen ist. Leo wird mit Billie die Kinder abholen und sie in Sicherheit bringen, danach suchen sie in der Zauberschule nach Informationen. Piper und Paige werden im Buch der Schatten nachschauen, ob sie etwas finden können, dann werden sie für Sicherheit ein paar Zaubertränke machen und nach ein paar Zaubersprüchen suchen. Einer nach den anderen geht...

Phobia taucht bei Marsia auf. "Es tut mir leid, Meisterin, ich konnte ihn nicht umbringen, Zwei der Mächtigen Drei haben mich aufgehalten." Marsia überlegt. "Gut, wir konnten ihn nicht umbringen. Aber die dritte Mächtige Drei liegt doch in den Wehen. Wir ändern unseren Plan. Phobia, töte Phoebe. Das ist sogar noch besser, unsere Göttin wird dadurch noch zufriedener sein. Enttäusche mich nicht!" Phobia verneigt sich vor Marsia und beamt sich weg.

In Phoebes Zimmer sind noch Piper, Paige und Coop. Paige: "Wir werden jetzt mal im Buch nachschlagen." Gerade wollte sie sich wegorben, da klopt es an der Tür und Elise kommt hinein. "Hallo Phoebe, wie geht es Ihnen? Ich bringe ein paar Kleinigkeiten für Sie!" Elise umarmt Phoebe und überreicht ihr eine kleine Topfpflanze, ein paar Süßigkeiten und ein plüschiges Kuscheltier. "Vielen Dank Elise, dass Sie vorbeigekommen sind!" "Natürlich besuche ich meine Partnerin! Aber ich muss wieder los, die Zeitung ruft. Wenn ich heute noch Zeit habe, komme ich nochmal besuchen." Sie will wieder gehen, doch spricht noch Piper an. "Ich war heute Mittag in Ihrem neuen Restaurant, Piper, ich muss sagen, vorzüglich! Ein Traum für alle Feinschmecker! Hätten Sie mal Zeit für ein Interview? Ich würde gerne über Ihr Restaurant einen großen Artikel mit einer hervorragenden Kritik schreiben!" Piper freut sich und meint, es sei kein Problem. Elise verabschiedet sich und geht aus dem Zimmer. Piper lacht alle an. "Sagt mal Leute, ist mein Mundwinkel sehr nach oben...?" Paige: "Ohja, Schwesterherz, wie ein Halbmond!" Phoebe: "Und deine lachenden Backen wie ein Vollmond!" Piper gibt beiden einen Klaps. "Komm, Paige, wir gehen jetzt, aber wir suchen uns einen sicheren Ort zum Orben, ja?" "Wie du willst...na dann los, bis später, Phoebe!"

Phoebe: "Coop, könntest du vielleicht kurz mitgehen und mir eine Milch holen? Das wäre echt toll."

Die Drei gehen hinaus. Phoebe dreht sich auf die andere Seite und schaut zufrieden aus dem Fenster auf die Stadt. Sie nickt ein bisschen ein. Doch auf einmal wacht sie wieder auf und dreht sich panisch auf die andere Seite. Phobia hat sich reingebeamt. "Du bist die Dämonin aus meiner Vision! Was willst du hier?" Phobia lacht kurz. "Hat dich die Schwangerschaft schon so dumm gemacht? Natürlich dich!" Phoebe schreit auf, starke Wehen treten ein. Phobia lacht weiter. "Oh du arme, sei nicht so wehleidig. Denn was noch auf dich zukommt, wird viel mehr schmerzen als deine lächerlichen Wehen." Phoebe stöhnt und keucht vor Schmerzen. "Wer bist du?" "Ich bin Phobia und eine Untertanin von Meisterin Marsia, und ich habe den Auftrag bekommen, dich zu töten. Lebe wohl!" Sie hebt ihre Hände und beschwört einen großen Energieball, den sie auf eine vor Schmerzen und Angst krümmende Phoebe, zielt...

Fortsetzung folgt...

Ende der Episode


	2. 9x02 Threat Charmed Part Two

**9x02 Threat Charmed Part Two**

(Folge 180)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

Guest Star:

Kaley Cuoco als Billie

James Read als Victor

Zhang Ziyi als verbrannte Leiche

Vanessa Marcil als Marsia

Yunjin Kim als Phobia

Lindsay Price als Deimonia

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Piper und Paige gehen den Krankenhausgang runter. "Halt, Paige, ich habe meine Tasche vergessen." Sie gehen zurück. "Und ich dachte, ich wäre hier das Schusselchen, Schwesterherz..." Auf einmal hören sie Phoebes Schrei. Schnell rennen sie ins Zimmer und sehen Phobia, die mit einem Energieball Phoebe töten will. Paige schleudert den Energieball weg und Piper versucht sie zu sprengen, doch sie flüchtet. Piper und Paige versuchen, Phoebe zu beruhigen, doch sie hat weitere Schmerzen. Da kommt Coop rein. "Was ist passiert?" Phoebe versucht, zu lächeln. "Nun ja, Schatz...diese Dämonin wollte mich gerade töten...und du bist leider umsonst Milch holen gegangen, ich glaube, es ist so weit, unser Kind möchte raus!"

In einer dunklen Höhle berichtet Phobia Marsia, dass die Mächtigen Drei immer noch zu stark sind, trotz Phoebes Schwangerschaft. Marsia überlegt einen Augenblick, dann spricht sie ein paar Worte über ein Ding, das aussieht wie ein Kaleidoskop. Wir sehen zwei Frauen, eine im Hintergrund und das Gesicht durch Haare verdeckt, die andere im Vordergrund, mit einem hübschen Gesicht und einem Szepter in der Hand.

"Göttin Saturnia", spricht Marsia zu der vorderen Frau. "Die Mächtigen Drei sind zu stark, wir müssen sie gemeinsam schwächen, um unseren Plan ausführen zu können." Saturnia überlegt einen Augenblick, dann projiziert sie 8 Samen in Marsias Hand. "Nun gut, dann bereite unsere Ankunft vor. Wir müssen anders vorgehen. Deine Saat hast du ja schon gepflanzt. Pflanze die anderen 7 im Kreis und meine Saat in der Mitte." Die Frau hinten meldet sich zu Wort. "Und ich weiß schon einen idealen Ort..." Sie zeigt Marsia durch das Kaleidoskop den Ort. Marsia verabschiedet sich von Saturnia und meint zu Phobia, sie solle Deimonia Bescheid sagen. Dann beamt sie sich weg zu dem Ort, wo sie die erste Saat pflanzen soll. Das Halliwell Manor. Marsia beamt sich hinten zu der Garage, geht vor in den Garten. Mit Zauberkraft lässt sie ein kleines Loch im Boden entstehen, tut den Samen hinein und schließt das Loch wieder. Die Stelle, wo die Saat gepflanzt wurde, glüht kurz auf, dann sieht der Boden wieder wie immer aus.

_Opening_

Im Krankenhaus. "Wir haben die Krankenschwester gerufen. Es wird alles für die Geburt vorbereitet. Entspanne dich, Phoebe, wir schaffen das." Phoebe lächelt leicht. "Dann sei auch nicht so verkrampft." "Schatz, ich bin doch nicht verkrampft." Jetzt lacht Phoebe. "Du willst einer Frau weismachen, die Psychologie studiert hat, das letzte Studium übrigens ein Jahr, nachdem wir uns kennengelernt haben, abgeschlossen hat, und früher auch mal eine Empathin war und auch sonst einen Spürsinn für übernatürliche Sachen hat, dass du nicht verkrampft sind?" Jetzt lacht auch Coop. "Gut, du hast Recht, aber ich bin nur besorgt, weil ich dich so liebe." Coop gibt Phoebe einen Kuss. Die Krankenschwester kommt hinein. "Der Kreissaal ist gleich frei, wir können dann anfangen, Phoebe. Ich habe übrigens noch Beusch für Sie." Victor kommt hinein und umarmt Phoebe. "Es wird alles gut." Alle umarmen noch einmal Phoebe, bevor sie mit Coop und Victor in den Kreissaal geschoben wird. Piper und Paige sprechen einen Schutzzauber über den Kreissaal, damit er nicht von Dämonen angegriffen werden kann.

Marsia geht auf einen Friedhof. Dort pflanzt sie die dritte Saat...

Piper und Paige orben sich ins Manor, um im Buch der Schatten nachzuschlagen. "Ich hoffe, dass unser Schutzzauber genug stark war, Piper. Ich habe das Gefühl, diese neue Art von Dämonen sind viel stärker als die früheren Dämonen." "Ich denke, der Schutzzauber wird vorerst erstmal reichen. Den Schutzzauber können wir nur deaktivieren, ich glaube nicht, dass die Dämonen das so schnell knacken können. Aber trotzdem sollten wir schauen, dass wir mal ein paar Anhaltspunkte finden, damit wir überhaupt wissen, mit wem wir es hier zu tun haben." Piper durchblättert mit Paige das Buch der Schatten.

Währenddessen geht Marsia in einen Gewächshaus und pflanzt dort die vierte Saat...

"Niente. Nada." Paige macht das Buch zu. "Absolut nichts, was uns weiterhelfen könnte." Piper schaut nach oben. "Ein bisschen Unterstützung könnten wir jetzt gut gebrauchen!" Sie schaut auf das Buch. Es passiert nichts. "Also entweder ist Grams auf uns sauer oder sie hat auch keine Ahnung. Was machen wir jetzt?" In dem Augenblick kommen Leo und Billie rein. "Wir haben leider in der Zauberschule nichts gefunden. Hattet ihr mehr Glück?" Paige rollt die Augen. "Wir kämpfen also gegen etwas, wovon wir keine Ahnung haben. War ich naiv, als ich gedacht habe, Zankou war so ziemlich das Schlimmste, was passieren konnte..."

Wir hören Wellen. Marsia befindet sich unterhalb der Golden Gate Bridge, dort pflanzt sie die fünfte Saat...

Pipers Mutterinstinkt tritt hervor. "Wer auch immer diese Gegner sind, sie sind gefährlich. Wir müssen unsere Kinder schützen!" Paige hat eine Idee. "Wir können das doch genauso wie bei Phoebe mit einem Schutzzauber machen. Wir lassen die Kinder alle hier im Manor und sprechen um das Haus einen Schutzzauber." "Und ich könnte auf sie aufpassen", meint Billie. Piper ist begeistert. "Dann los." Nach ein paar Minuten und unzählige Orben sind die Kinder vollzählig. Piper und Paige sprechen den Schutzzauber und gehen dann runter mit Leo, um wieder ins Krankenhaus zu Phoebe fahren zu können, Billie bleibt bei den Kindern. Piper, Paige und Leo machen die Tür zu und gehen zur Garage, die komplett leer ist. "Verdammt, unsere Autos sind alle im Krankenhaus. Dann müssen wir wohl doch orben und hoffen, dass uns niemand sieht, Paige. Paige? Hallo, Schwester, was ist los?" Paige schaut in den Garten. "Sagt mal, habt ihr etwas verändert im Garten?" "Nein, wieso?" Paige zuckt die Schultern. "Ich habe so ein komisches Gefühl, dass sich hier etwas verändert hat..." Sie orben sich weg. Die Saat im Garten beginnt ein klein wenig zu sprossen...

Marsia befindet sich im Golden Gate Park. In einer dunklen verlassenen Ecke pflanzt sie dort die sechste Saat...

Im Krankenhaus angekommen meint Leo, dass er noch etwas kaufen wollte für Phoebe. Er verlässt das Krankenhaus und überquert den Krankenhauspark...Währenddessen ruft Henry an und meint, dass man diese Marsia und ähnliche Frauen in letzter Zeit häufig gesehen hat, aber nicht unangenehm aufgefallen war. Er macht sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus.

In einer dunklen Gasse liegt eine verbrannte Leiche mit einem angsterfüllten Gesichtsausdruck. Daneben sehen wir Marsia die siebte Saat pflanzen sehen. Dann beamt sie sich in den Krankenhauspark. Dort sucht sie nach einem geeignetem Platz und geht in einen verlassenen Bereich. Auf dem Weg kommt Leo vorbei. Er geht zuerst vorbei, doch dann realisiert er, dass das Marsia ist. "Halt, ich kenne dich!" Marsia schleudert Feuer und Leo kann gerade so noch ausweichen. Marsia ruft Phobia herbei und sie attackiert Leo, der zwar kämpft, aber doch unterlegen ist und verletzt wird. Er ruft nach Paige, die auch mit Piper angeorbt kommt. Piper versucht Phobia erstarren zu lassen, doch es klappt nicht. Sie versucht daraufhin sie zu sprengen, das klappt auch nicht, aber sie wird dadurch von Leo weggeschleudert. Währendessen hat Marsia heimlich die achte Saat gepflanzt, genau rechtzeitig und unbemerkt, denn im nächsten Moment wird sie von Paige auf den Boden geschleudert. Phobia und Marsia lachen. "Ich dachte, ihr wärt noch in eurem Manor. Wir sind bald fertig..." Sie beamen sich weg. Piper schaut entsetzt. "Seit wann ist unser Haus ein Besichtigungsort von San Francisco?"

Paige heilt Leo. "Diese Dämoninnen sind verdammt stark, wir brauchen einen Plan." Piper ist immer noch geschockt über die Tatsache, dass die Dämoninnen über ihr Haus Bescheid wissen. "Schnell, wir bringen die Kinder und Billie zu Dad, dort ist es sicherer." Nach unzähligem Orben hat man Billie und die 8 Kinder in Victors Apartment verfrachtet, den Schutzzauber aber gelassen. In Victors Wohnung sprechen Piper und Paige einen neuen Schutzzauber...

In der Höhle spricht Marsia wieder mit Saturnia. "Noch eine Saat, dann kann die Ankunft beginnen..."

Piper, Paige und Leo orben sich wieder zurück in das Krankenhaus. "Wieso orben wir eigentlich nicht gleich? Unsere Angst, entdeckt zu werden, war zu groß." "Tja Schwester, sei froh, dass ich meine Orbkünste mittlerweile perfekt beherrsche."

Sie schauen nach Phoebe, die kurz davor ist, das Kind zu gebären. Sie freut sich über den Besuch. "Sagt mal, Leute, wieso brauche ich eigentlich fast einen ganzen Tag, um ein Kind zu gebären? Es ist schon fast Abend!" Piper beruhigt sie, es wird alles gut. Sie gehen wieder raus und warten draußen. Auf einmal hört Paige einen Hilferuf. "Jemand ruft mich, den ich nicht kenne. Wie damals bei Billie." "Na, dann mal los, jemand braucht deine Hilfe!" Paige überlegt eine Minisekunde. "Vielleicht hat es was mit den Dämoninnen zu tun, am Besten, du kommst mit." Noch bevor Piper sich regen kann, orbt sich Paige mit ihr weg...

Pete wird in eine Ecke von Marsia gedrängt. "Wer sind Sie? Und was wollen Sie von mir?" "Ich habe hier etwas zu tun und deswegen störst du hier." Sie schleudert Feuer, doch Pete kann sich gerade noch so hinter einem Holzbalken verstecken. "So so, wir wollen also Katze und Maus spielen?" In dem Moment orben sich Piper und Paige hinein. "Nicht schon wieder, ihr seit total lästig, wisst ihr das eigentlich?" Paige will sich um Pete kümmern, während Piper mit Marsia beschäftigt ist, doch der rennt vor Angst weg. Marsia lacht. "Da hatte der Junge aber nochmal Glück gehabt. Nun, jetzt stört ihr. Phobia! Deimonia!" Piper überlegt. Phobia? Deimonia? Diese Namen kommen mir bekannt vor..." Phobia und Deimonia beamen sich her und greifen sofort Piper und Paige an. Piper versucht wieder, alle erstarren zu lassen, doch es klappt erneuert nicht. "Na gut, dann muss sie eben fühlen!" Sie geht in die Offensive auf Phobia. Auch Paige ist gerade im Nahkampf mit Deimonia, die total stark ist, denn auch sie schleudert auf einmal Feuer auf Paige, die sie mit einem Orben auf ein Stück Wiese schleudert. Danach versucht sie, Deimonia auf den Boden zu schleudern, aber sie wehrt ab. Auch Pipers erneuerter Versuch, Phobia einfach zu sprengen, klappt nicht, sie wird nur ein bisschen verletzt. Mitten im Trubel hat Marsia die letzte Saat in der Nähe von einem großen Baum gepflanzt und ruft Phobia und Deimonia zurück. "Es ist soweit, wir sind bereit. Ich bin gespannt, ob ihr das auch sein werdet." Marsia, Phobia und Deimonia beamen sich weg. Verdutzt bleiben Piper und Paige stehen. "Also langsam kriege ich Angst..."

Piper und Paige orben sich noch rechtzeitig ins Krankenhaus zurück, denn Phoebe bekommt gerade das Kind. Mitterweile ist auch Henry wieder da und die ganze Familie versammelt sich vor dem Kreissaal. Wir sehen Coop, die Phoebes Hand hält...

Marsia spricht über dem Kaleidoskop zu Saturnia. "Es ist geschehen. Wir sind nun bereit, ihr könnt kommen."

Draußen vor dem Kreissaal hören wir ein Baby schreien. Phoebe hat ein gesundes Mädchen zur Welt gebracht.

Marsia spricht in der Höhle beschwörende Worte...

Die Familie darf nun rein und sieht Phoebe und Coop glücklich mit ihrer Tochter...

Es ist mitterweile dunkel geworden, wir sehen San Francisco aus der Vogelpersepektive, über der ganzen Stadt sind neun helle Punkte verteilt, acht in einem Kreis und der neunte Punkt, ein bisschen größer, in der Mitte. Ein leichter Wind weht über der Stadt...am Himmel erscheint auf einmal ein Sternenregen, der sich über die ganze Stadt verbreitet...

Die ganze Familie versammelt sich glücklich um Phoebes Bett. Alle gratulieren ihr. Auf einmal sieht Paige im Augenwinkel am Fenster den Sternenregen. Sie weist unaufmerksam Piper daraufhin und die zwei gehen kurz zum Fenster, während die anderen noch alle fröhlich bei Phoebe sind. "Was meinst du, ist das ein gutes Zeichen?" Piper runzelt die Stirn. "Also für jeden normalen Menschen würde ich sagen ja. Für uns würde ich sagen...ich weiß es nicht. Aber auf jeden Fall werden wir in der nächsten Zeit mit einer neuen Bedrohung rechnen müssen..." Paige schaut noch einmal zum Fenster hinaus. Der Sternenregen breitet sich über der ganzen Stadt aus. "Sollen wir den Schutzzauber deaktivieren?" "Lieber noch nicht. Nur für alle Sicherheit." Sie seufzt leicht. "Die nächste Zeit wird sehr interessant..." Die zwei gehen wieder zurück zu Phoebe.

Wir sehen das Krankenhaus von oben, wie der Sternenregen das ganze Haus einnimmt. Der Schutzzauber wurde durch den Sternenregen deaktivert. Das Gleiche sehen wir nochmal bei Victors Wohnung.

Auch beim Halliwell Manor sehen wir, wie durch den Sternenregen der Schutzzauber deaktiviert wurde. Das ganze Haus ist jetzt von den Sternen umgeben. Wir sehen die Saat, die hell aufleuchtet und ein bisschen weiter wächst. Ein Windhauch bläst die Tür des Manors auf; sie bleibt offen.

Ende der Episode


	3. 9x03 Two And A Half Witch

**9x03 Two And A Half Witch**

(Folge 181)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

Guest Star:

James Read als Victor

Rebecca Balding als Elise

Charlie Sheen als Ryan

Courtney Thorne-Smith als Kelly

Courteney Cox-Arquette als Kate

David Arquette als Eddy

Vanessa Marcil als Marsia

Yunjin Kim als Phobia

Lindsay Price als Deimonia

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Piper und Paige sind in Phoebes Appartment und dekorieren das Wohnzimmer. Sie hängen einen großen Banner auf mit dem Spruch "Welcome Prudence". "Es ist echt schön, dass Phoebe und Coop ihre dritte Tochter Prudence genannt haben."  
"Ja, und ich würde wirklich gerne mal Prue kennenlernen. Ich meine, warum können wir sie nicht wie Grams oder Mom herbeirufen, Piper?" Piper seufzt. "Das ist wirklich eine gute Frage. Grams hat damals gemeint, dass wir weiterleben müssen ohne sie, wenn wir sie gerufen hätten, wäre das laut Grams nicht möglich. Aber mitterweile sind wir doch über ihren Tod hinweg." Piper kommen leichte Tränen. Paige nimmt sie in den Arm. "Danke, Paige, es ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß, es geschieht nichts ohne einen Grund. Nur ich verstehe ihn nicht, und ich denke schon seit neun Jahren darüber nach..." "Wir werden eine Lösung finden, das verspreche ich dir, ja?" Piper lächelt. "Ich bin froh, dass wir dich damals gefunden haben, Schwester." Paige lächelt ebenfalls. Sie dekorieren weiter.

Wir sehen die dunkle Ecke, wo Marsia die letzte Saat gepflanzt hat. Aus der Gasse sieht man den Baum und davor die kleine Saat, die schon ein bisschen gewachsen ist. Im Hintergrund sehen wir ein Hochhaus, das Space Building. Wir sehen Saturnia, gekleidet als eine Businessfrau, reingehen. Sie läuft am Portier vorbei, wo man sie freundlich grüßt. Sie geht in einen Aufzug, wo privat draufsteht. Doch anstatt nach oben zu fahren, drückt sie den Knopf nach unten. Die Tür geht auf und sie betritt ihr Reich, ein riesiger Raum mit einem dunklen Sternenhimmel. Sie sieht ihre Untertaninnen trotz Sternenhimmel nur in Schattenform im Hintergrund den Raum einrichten. Saturnia schaut zufrieden. "Wie gefällt euch euer neues Zuhause? Sind wir bereit, unsere Mission anzufangen?" Die Untertaninnen lachen und bestätigen. Saturnia schaut noch zufriedener aus. "Sehr gut."

_Opening_

Stadtaufnahmen von San Francisco, dann zu Phoebes Wohnung. Das Wohnzimmer ist inzwischen fertig dekoriert und sie decken einen Tisch mit Pipers selbstgebackenen Donuts, Muffins und weiteren Leckereien. Paige nimmt sich einen Muffin. "Mhhh...der schmeckt lecker. Genau wie damals, als du eine Furie warst." Piper lacht. "Das waren Zeiten." Aber dann wird sie ernst. "Aber wer weiß, vielleicht kommen diese Zeiten noch auf uns. Die Dämonen letztens waren nicht ohne und ich habe, das Gefühl, das war erst der Anfang. Es steckt bestimmt etwas Größeres dahinter als nur ein paar kleine Dämonen." Paige stellt ein paar Flaschen Saft auf den Tisch. "Meinst du, hat der Sternenregen was damit zu tun?" Piper runzelt die Stirn. "Vielleicht, immerhin können die Wissenschaftler das nicht erklären." Paige holt ein paar Gläser, stolpert aber. Piper kann die fallenden Gläser gerade noch rechtzeitig erstarren. "Neue Schuhe, was, Paige?" Paige gibt ihr einen Klaps. "Danke. Deine Reaktion ist aber schnell." Piper grinst. "Tja, bei solch chaotischen Schwestern habe ich ja genug Übung." Paige will wieder was sagen, doch da hört man die Tür aufsperren. Phoebe, mit Pruedence auf dem Arm und Coop kommen hinein. "Überraschung!" Phoebe strahlt. "Wow, ihr gibt mir eine Baby-Willkommens-Party, das ist so lieb von euch!" Sie umarmt ihre Schwestern.

Wieder im Space Building. Marsia, die im Untergeschoss war, geht in den Privataufzug. Sie drückt nach oben und fährt in das 43. Stockwerk, die höchste Etage. Dort angekommen geht sie ein Stockwerk, dass herrlich eingerichtet ist. Der Raum hat eine runde Kuppel und besteht vollkommen aus Glas. Dort sitzt Saturnia in ihrem neu eingerichtetem Büro. "Na, was hälst du davon?" Marsia verneigt sich. "Meisterin, ich bin beeindruckt." Saturnia dreht sich um und schaut auf die Stadt. "Ich denke, wir können sofort loslegen. Die Presse wird sicher schnell da sein und die Gäste haben wir schon eingeladen." Sie dreht sich wieder zu Marsia um. "Dann lasst uns unsere neue Firma gründen."

Es klingelt und Victor kommt mit Cassandra und Charlotte hinein. "Oh Dad, es freut mich, dass du auch kommst! Vielen Dank, dass du auf meine Kinder aufgepasst hat!" Phoebe und Coop umarmen ihre Töchter. Danach gehen Cassandra und Charlotte in ihr Zimmer und spielen. Victor schaut sich inzwischen Prudence an, die in ihrer Wiege eingeschlafen ist. "Oh, das Baby ist so niedlich." Es klingelt wieder. Dieses Mal kommt Leo mit seinen und Paiges Kindern, die sofort strahlend ins Spielzimmer rennen. "Kinder." Piper und Leo einen Kuss. "Na, wie war es in der Zauberschule, Schatz? Haben dich die Kinder wieder bis zum Äußersten gefordert?" Es klingelt erneut. Phoebe schreit auf, rennt zur Tür und umarmt ein Paar. "Eddy! Kate! Wow, ich dachte, ihr wärt in Chicago?" Das Paar acht. "Ja, aber unsere Firma hat sich geteilt und nun sind wir nach San Francisco befördert worden. Kennt ihr das Space Building?" Paige horcht auf. "Das Hochhaus, dass letztes Jahr gebaut wurde?" "Genau, der Firma Planetoids Inc. gehört jetzt der Wolkenkratzer. Wir können leider nicht so lange dableiben, weil die Firma heute noch ihre Eröffnungsfeier am Spätnachmittag gibt, aber Piper hat uns überzeugen können, ein bisschen zu kommen!" Es klingelt wieder und weitere Gäste kommen, unter ihnen Kelly, eine gute Freundin von Phoebe. Piper schaut zufrieden auf die Gäste. Diese Party wird wohl ein Hit.

Ein Wachmann geht durch die Gänge im Space Building. Er kommt in das Foyer, in dem keine Menschenseele ist. Er geht einmal um den Eingangsbereich und kontrolliert die Räume. Auf einmal beamt sich Marsia vor die Augen des Wachmannes. Dieser schreckt auf. "Was war das? Wer sind Sie?" Marsia schüttelt den Kopf. "Schade, eigentlich gehört ihr ja zu uns..." Sie schleudert Feuer auf den Wachmann, dieser schreit, stürzt zu Boden und stirbt.

Die Tür klingelt nochmal. Herein kommt Ryan, der ebenfalls bei der Zeitung, wo Phoebe ihre Kolumnen schreibt, arbeitet. "Hallo Ryan, schön, dass du kommen konntest." Ryan überreicht Phoebe zwei Geschenke. "Das eine ist von mir, das andere ist von Elise. Ich soll dir von ihr ausrichten, dass sie es leider nicht geschafft hat zu kommen. Die Eröffnungsfeier der Planetoids Inc. soll heute nämlich noch stattfinden und irgendwie ist da gerade voll die Hölle los." Eddy und Kate horchen auf. "Ist was passiert?" In dem Moment klingelt das Handy von Paige. "Hallo? ... Hallo mein Schatz, wann kommst du? ... Was? am Space Building wurde ein Wachmann tot aufgefunden? ... Du denkst, es hat mit ... Moment..." Sie geht schnell in ein anderes Zimmer und winkt Piper herbei. "Du denkst, es hat was mit Dämonen zu tun? ... Okay, wir kommen mal schnell vorbei, bis gleich, Schatz." Piper schaut entgeistert aus. "Was ist denn los?" "Henry wurde zum Space Building geschickt, da wurde jemand ermordet. Vielleicht sollten wir Eddy und Kate Bescheid sagen und mal kurz hinfahren?" Während im Wohnzimmer die Party noch weiterläuft, kommt Phoebe hinein. "Hey, stimmt was nicht?" Piper versucht, Phoebe zu beruhigen. "Wir wissen es nicht genau, aber vielleicht ist was bei diesem Hochhaus passiert, wo Eddy und Kate jetzt arbeiten werden. Wir wollen mal schnell vorbeischauen." "Okay, ich komme mit." "Nein, Phoebe, du bleibst bei deiner Party und genießt sie, deine Freunde sind ja schließlich noch alle da. Außerdem wurdest du gerade aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und sollst dich erholen." "Aber Piper, vielleicht brauchen wir ja die Macht der Drei." "Phoebe, im Augenblick ist es einfach wichtig, dass du dich von deiner Schwangerschaft erholen kannst. Außerdem sind wir gerade nicht die Macht der Drei, sondern wohl eher die Macht der Zweieinhalb." "Dann holt noch Billie als Unterstützung." "Sie ist nach L.A. gefahren, um sich bei einem tollen Job zu bewerben. Aber wir schaffen das auch ohne sie. Du bleibst da und genießt deine Party!" Mit diesem Abschlusswort von Paige gehen Piper und Paige mit Eddy und Kate aus dem Haus und fahren zum Space Building. Phoebe schaut ihnen nach. "So so, die Macht der Zweieinhalb, danke Piper. Na gut, dann werde ich eben wieder rausgehen und meine Party genießen..."

Am Space Building wurde der komplette Bereich abgesperrt. Herny und Elise reden gerade mit Saturnia, die sich als Mrs. Baxter ausgibt. Piper, Paige, Eddy und Kate gehen dorthin, auch wenn andere Polizisten das verhindern wollen, aber Paige setzt sich durch. "Hey meine Lieben, ganz cool bleiben, ja? Mein Mann Henry, der übrigens euer Boss ist, hat uns hergeholt." Die Polizisten lassen nun ohne Widerstand die vier durch. Saturnia wendet sich zu ihnen. "Kate! Eddy! Ihr habt als auch von der Tragödie gehört?" "Ja, Mrs. Baxter, Paige hat durch Henry erfahren, was los ist." Saturnia erkennt, dass es zwei der Mächtigen Drei sind, aber sie hält sich zurück. Sie gibt Paige die Hand. "Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Ich bin Mrs. Baxter und ich leite die Planetoids Inc.. Sie sind also die Frau von Mr Mitchell? "Ja genau. Ich bin Paige und das ist meine Schwester Piper." Piper gibt ihr auch die Hand. Elise meldet sich zu Wort. "Sie haben noch eine Schwester, Phoebe. Sie hat gerade eine Tochter bekommen und arbeitet bei mir in der Zeitung." Saturnia schaut sie an. "Das ist schön." Sie schaut sich um. "Freut mich, euch kennengelernt zu haben, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder. Ich muss mich nun um andere Sachen kümmern, die Eröffnungsfeier fängt bald an." Sie geht wieder. Paige geht zu Henry. "Hallo Schatz, wie geht es dir?" "Noch gut. Sagt mal, könnt ihr mal schnell mitkommen?" Sie verabschieden sich von Elise, Kate und Eddy und gehen mit Henry mit zur Leiche, die noch in der Eingangshalle liegt. "Der arme Wachmann, der hat ja überall Brandspuren!" Piper grübelt. "Die Dämonen letztes Mal, konnten Sie nicht auch Flammen werfen?" Paige nickt mit dem Kopf. "Vielleicht haben sie mit diesem Mord etwas zu tun. Sag mal, Schatz, können wir uns hier ein bisschen umsehen?" Henry nickt und Paige zieht mit Piper los. Sie gehen vorsichtig einen langen Gang entlang. Sie hören Stimmen aus einem Raum. Sie machen langsam die Tür auf...und sehen Marsia mit Phobia und Deimonia reden! Sie versuchen, etwas von dem Gespräch mitzubekommen. "...Saturnia ist besorgt...wir müssen das nächste Mal ein bisschen mehr aufpassen...um nicht entdeckt zu werden...aber ansonsten hat die Übernahme ja gut geklappt...wir werden das schaffen, die Planetoids werden regieren..." Marsia geht zur Tür. Paige orbt sich schnell mit Piper weg ins Halliwell Manor. Sie schlagen das Buch der Schatten auf. "Was sind bitte die Planetoiden? Und wer ist Saturnia?" "So heißen wohl unsere neuen Gegner. Und Saturnia wird wohl der ranghöchste Dämon sein. Meinst du, hat das was mit der Firma zu tun?" Paige runzelt die Stirn. "Ich weiß nicht. Die Chefin war sehr nett, aber ein kleines bisschen komisch. Was denkst du?" "Ich weiß es auch nicht." Piper blättert weiter im Buch. "Nichts. Es steht gar nichts über sie drinnen." Sie orben sich zurück zu Phoebes Wohnung, wo die Party immer noch erfolgreich läuft.

Im Schlafzimmer läuft Piper hin und her, während Paige auf Phoebes Bett sitzt. "Wir brauchen einen Plan." Piper überlegt. "Ich glaube, wir schaffen es nicht, alle auf einmal zu vernichten, wir müssen schrittweise vorgehen." "Wir könnten doch nach dieser Phobia pendeln, die haben wir schon mal verwunden können." "Ja, aber wir müssen verhindern, dass Marsia auftaucht und sie dann hilft." "Und wir müssen schauen, dass sie sich nicht wegbeamen kann." "Gut, da gibt es reichlich Zaubertränke.

Das wird nicht das Problem sein, aber wie schaffen wir uns Marsia vom Hals? Ich weiß nicht, ob so ein Erstarrungszaubertrank sie erstarren lassen kann, also meine Zauberkräfte funktionieren da leider nicht." Paige hat eine Idee. "Wir vernichten Phobia während der Eröffnungsfeier des Space Buildings! Weil so wie Marsia vorher gekleidet war, sah sie wie eine Mitarbeiterin der Firma aus. Sie kann sich dann nämlich nicht fortbeamen, wenn so viele Kameras auf sie gerichtet sind." "Das ist eine geniale Idee, Paige. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wie wir Phobia vernichten können." Die Tür geht auf und Phoebe kommt hinein. "Wie wäre es mit der Macht der Drei? Oder gilt hier immer noch die Macht der Zweieinhalb?" PIper und Paige schauen sie verwundert an. "Oh Phoebe, hast du etwa wieder gelauscht?" "Das kann man wohl nicht lauschen nennen, schließlich ist das meine Wohnung! Also, was ist?" Piper schaut sie zögerlich an. "Du bist dir sicher, dass du dazu bereit wärst?" "Ja, ich habe mich hier auf der Party gut amüsiert und erholt. Die Gäste bleiben auch noch eine Weile, deswegen macht es nichts, wenn ich mal kurz verschwinde. Ich sage noch schnell Coop Bescheid." Phoebe geht wieder ins Wohnzimmer...

Es ist Abend. Das Space Building ist hell erleuchtet. Die Eröffnungsfeier fängt an. Henry berichtet, dass Mrs. Baxter die Rede angefangen hat und dass Marsia neben Eddy und Kate stehen. Die Kameras und die Presse sind anwesend, sie kann sich also nicht wegbeamen.

Piper, Phoebe und Paige orben sich zu dem Ort, wo sie Phobia ausgependelt hat. In einem dunklen Hof läuft Phobia vorbei. "Hey Phobia. Erinnerst du dich noch an mich?" Phobia dreht sich um, und sieht Phoebe, die ihr einen Tritt verpasst. Phobia fällt zu Boden. Sie schleudert Feuer auf Phoebe, doch sie levitiert und weicht dem Feuer aus, Paige orbt dann das Feuer weg und lenkt sie um. Piper wirft ihr einen Zaubertrank vor die Füße und Phobia kann sich nicht bewegen. Phoebe steht mit Piper und Paige vor ihr. "Wie gut, dass ich seit Jahren wieder levitieren kann. Na, wie gefällt dir das?"

Henry sieht, dass Marsia sich unwohl fühlt, aber nicht weg kann.

Phobia liegt auf den Boden, sie kann sich nicht bewegen. Sie ruft nach Deimonia, die auch sofort auftaucht. "Soso, dich gibt es also auch noch, nimm das!" Paige orbt eine Metallstange und Deimonia fällt bewusstlos zu Boden. Phoebe wendet sich wieder an Phobia. "Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?" Phobias Augen leuchten auf. "Ihr könnt jetzt vielleicht mich vernichten, aber ich bin erst der Anfang. Die anderen werdet ihr nicht so leicht vernichten können. Die Planetoids wollen auch über die Erde herrschen und wir werden das schaffen!" Phoebe nickt den Kopf. "So ist das also...nun, wir werden das zu verhindern wissen, aber das kann dir ja egal sein, du wirst das sowieso nicht mehr miterleben!" Piper, Phoebe und Paige halten sich die Hände. "Die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien, die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien, Die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien!" Wir sehen Phobia in Feuer aufgehen und mit einem Schrei explodiert sie. Phoebe schaut sich ihre Überreste an. "Ha, sie hätte wohl niemals im Leben gedacht, dass sie von ihrem eigenen Element geschlagen wird."

Henry beobachtet, wie Marsia kurz davor ist zusammenzubrechen, Kate und Eddy stützen sie. Auch Saturnia, die als Mrs. Baxter weiterhin die Rede hält, spürt etwas, aber sie lässt sich das kaum anmerken. Henry lacht innerlich, er ist so stolz auf seine Frau...Die kleine Pflanze vor dem Baum wächst ein bisschen...

Deimonia kommt wieder zu Bewusstsein und beamt sich schnell weg, bevor Die Mächtigen Drei was tun können. Phoebe dreht sich zu Piper und Paige. "Wie war das nochmal mit der Macht der Zweieinhalb?" "Okay, du hast völlig Recht, Phoebe, tut uns leid, aber wir wollten nur das Beste für dich." Phoebe umarmt ihre Schwestern. "So, eine hätten wir geschafft. Diese Deimonia ist das nächste Mal dran. Lasst uns schnell wieder zu Phoebe orben." Die Drei orben sich weg.

Wir sehen kurze Nachaufnahmen von San Francisco, dann wieder Phoebes Appartment. Sie feiern noch eine Weile, dann verabschieden sich die Gäste. "Danke, dass du gekommen bist, Kelly. "Gerne doch Phoebe, wir können uns ja wieder öfters treffen, oder?" "Klar, gerne, ich rufe dich mal an!" Sie umarmen sich. Als Nächstes verabschiedet sich Ryan. "Schön, dass du da warst, Ryan." "Ich habe mich auch gefreut, war schön, Phoebe. Wir sehen uns in der Zeitung." Als Letztes verabschiedet sich Victor. "Ich bin so stolz auf dich, meine Kleine." Sie umarmen sich und Victor geht zur Haustür hinaus. Da klingelt wieder Paiges Handy. Coop lacht auf. "Oh nein, nicht etwa schon wieder ein Dämon?" Paige hebt auf. "Hallo? ... Hey Henry, was gibt es? ... Danke, ich bin auch stolz auf dich ... Ja? Okay, ich komme gleich, ja? Warte auf mich, mein Schatz. Ich liebe dich." Paige legt auf. "Henry hat die ganze Situation beobachtet, Marsia hat wohl richtig Schmerzen bekommen, als wir Phobia vernichtet haben." "Das liegt wohl daran, dass sie irgendwie miteinander verbunden sind." "Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht, Leo. Aber kümmern wir uns morgen darum, okay?" Piper geht kurz zur Leo und gibt ihm ein Küsschen. "Komm, lasst uns nach Hause gehen. Wyatt! Chris! Melinda!" Die Kinder rennen zu ihr. "Dann werde ich mich auch auf dem Heimweg machen, Henry wartet auf mich." Piper hat eine Idee. "Komm Paige, wir nehmen Patricia, Patty und Henry Jr. mit, ja? Dann habt ihr mal eine Nacht für euch selber." Sie verabschieden sich alle von Phoebe und Coop und gehen dann zur Haustür hinaus, Paige orbt sich heim, wähend Piper und Leo versuchen, 6 Kinder in ein Auto zu bringen.

Phoebe macht die Tür zu und umarmt Coop. "Das war ein schöner Tag, Coop. Danke, dass du die Feier geplant hast." Coop schaut erstaunt. "Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder?" "Piper und Paige haben es mir erzählt." Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss. "Ich liebe dich." Coop erwidert den Kuss. "Ich dich auch." Er geht ins Schlafzimmer. "Kommst du?" "Gleich." Phoebe schaut sich in der Wohnung um. Sie sieht Coop, wie sie Cassandra und Charlotte ins Bett bringt. Sie geht zu Prudence, die eingeschlafen ist. Sie legt sie in die Wiege und deckt sie zu. Dabei sieht sie Fotos - eins mit ihr, Piper und Paige und eins mit ihr, Piper und Prue. Sie denkt einen kurzen Moment an ihre älteste Schwester, dann betrachtet sie nochmal das Bild mit ihr, Piper und Paige. "Meine Schwestern sind toll", denkt sie. "Alle meine Schwestern. Möge es dir gut gehen, Prue, wo immer du auch bist." Sie gibt Prudence ein Küsschen, lächelt zufrieden. Dann macht sie das Licht aus und geht in das Schlafzimmer.

Ende der Episode


	4. 9x04 Mounor Rouge

**9x04 Mounor Rouge**

(Folge 182)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

Special Music Guest Star:

Christina Aguilera

Guest Star:

Jennie Garth als Becky

Vanessa Marcil als Marsia

Lindsay Price als Deimonia

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Wir sehen eine hell beleuchtete Straße. Mittendrin das Piper's, Pipers neues erfolgreiches Restaurant. Das Restaurant ist voll, draußen steht eine Schlange voller hungrigen Menschen, die darauf warten, dass es freie Plätze gibt. Hinter der Theke ist Piper, die gerade telefoniert und nebenbei noch Rechnungen schreibt. Da sieht sie in ihrem Privatraum ein helles Leuchten und Phoebe und Paige kommen aus der Tür raus. Piper geht zu ihnen. "Was macht ihr zwei denn hier?" "Na, du stellst Fragen, Piper. Christina Aguilera ist doch im P3! Es fängt in 5 Minuten an!" Piper schaut ungläubig zu Phoebe. "Das kann gar nicht sein, ich habe doch noch mindestens drei Stunden..." Sie schaut auf die Uhr. "Was, schon so spät?" Piper seufzt. "Ich habe heute bei der Arbeit wohl das Zeitgefühl verloren..." Paige schaut ungeduldig zu ihr. "Ist doch okay, Schwesterherz, aber nun beeile dich, sonst verpasst du noch deinen Fang des Jahres!" Piper rennt schnell zu ihren Angestellten, um ihnen die Aufträge und Reservierungen zu gehen. Dann verabschiedet sie sich noch schnell von ein paar Stammkunden und sie geht mit Phoebe und Paige in ihr Privatzimmer, wo sie sich in ihr Privatzimmer im P3 orben. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Christina Aguilera steht schon auf der Bühne und begrüßt ihre Fans. Leo, Coop und Henry sitzen schon in ihrer Stammecke. Piper, Phoebe und Paige setzen sich zu ihnen, Christina fängt mit Dirrty an, ein Kellner bringt ihnen Cocktails und sie genießen einen schönen, dämonenfreien Abend im P3.

_Opening_

Stadtaufnahmen von San Francisco, dazu läuft das Lied "Fighter". Danach kommt das Halliwell Manor, wo sich die Schwestern und ihre Ehemänner am Esstisch befinden; sie frühstücken. Piper schaut dabei in den Fernseher, wo ein Bericht über das Konzert gestern im P3 berichtet wird, man sieht, wie Christina auf der Bühne "Fighter" singt. "Das Konzert war sehr erfolgreich, das P3 war voll besucht, Christina sang noch nie so gut wie jetzt, die Besitzerin des Clubs, Piper Halliwell dürfte sich glücklich schätzen, dass Christina in den nächsten Tagen wieder im P3 singt. Und heute hat sie eine großartige Show angekündigt, nämlich ihre Neuauflage ihrer Hitsingle Lady Marmelade! Ihr habt es richtig gehört, Christina holt uns das Moulin Rouge aus Paris nach San Francisco! Also, nicht verpassen, heute Abend ab 20.00 Uhr, live im P3!" Piper macht den Fernseher wieder aus. "Wow, wir waren richtig erfolgreich!" Sie schmunzelt zu Leo. "Dann können wir ja wieder mal shoppen gehen, oder?" Paige lacht. "Dann nimm mich mit, Schwester." Sie nimmt noch ein Brötchen. "Oh, wie ich dein Frühstück vermisst habe, Piper." Piper strahlt. Henry räuspert sich. Paige grinst. "Natürlich ist dein Frühstück auch klasse." Henry gibt Paige ein Küsschen und wendet sich dann an Piper und Leo. "Nochmal danke, dass wir alle bei euch übernachten durften." "Ist doch kein Problem, Piper liebt es, euch zu versorgen. Und es ist schön, dass wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, wie in den alten Zeiten." Henry holt sich noch ein letztes Brötchen, dann steht er auf. "Okay Leute, ich muss zur Arbeit." Sie gibt Paige einen Kuss, dann steht er auf. "Bis heute Abend im P3!" Er geht zur Tür hinaus. Coop schaut auf die Uhr. "Hey, Leo, wie wäre es, wenn wir auch gehen? Dann schaffen wir es noch rechtzeitig zum Spiel der Yankees!" Die zwei verabschieden sich von ihren Frauen. Jetzt sind nur noch Piper, Phoebe und Paige am Tisch. "Es ist so still hier ohne die Kinder", meint Phoebe. "Ja, du hast Recht, aber unsere Kinder lieben nun mal Dad. Ich hoffe, er ist nicht zu überfordert mit nun mitterweile neun Kindern!" "Ach, Dad schafft das schon, außerdem sind Wyatt und Chris schon groß. Nur um Pruedence mache ich mir ein bisschen Sorgen, sie ist noch so klein." Piper und Paige beruhigen Phoebe. "Mache dir keine Sorgen, deinem neuen Kind geht es prächtig." "Ja, da habt ihr Recht. Ich werde sie ja sehen, wenn ich in die Reaktion fahre." Paige schaut erstaunt. "Ich dachte, du hast noch Mutterschutzurlaub?" Phoebe lächelt. "So sehr Elise und ich uns verstehen, Arbeit ist nun mal Arbeit, und San Francisco wartet nur brennend darauf, von mir beraten zu finden." Stolz zeigt Phoebe auf die Zeitung, wo ihre Kolumne abgedruckt ist. "Aber ich hole heute nur den Laptop, ich werde zu Hause arbeiten. Aber davor werde ich dann noch Charlotte, Cassandra, Patricia, Penelope und Melinda zu Kelly fahren, ihre Tochter feiert heute eine Pyjama-Geburtstagsparty. Was ist mit Wyatt, Chris und Henry Jr.?" Piper schmunzelt. "Darum brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Dad hat einen Drei-Tage-Plan für die Kids entwickelt. Eine Delphin-Show, der neue Erlebnispark, Disney World, der Zoo...zum Glück sind Ferien." Paige klopt ihr auf die Schulter. "Das kannst du laut sagen." Phoebe steht auf. "Gut, dann mache ich mich mal auf den Weg. Bis später!"

Das Space Building, im Untergeschoss. Saturnia redet mit Marsia, die wutentbrannt ist. "Wie konnte das nur passieren? Meine treue Dienerin Phobia, vernichtet von den Mächtigen Drei, was für eine Tragödie! Ich will Rache!" Saturnia bleibt ruhig. "Es scheint, als ob wir die Mächtigen Drei unterschätzt haben. Aber keine Sorge, wir werden unser Ziel erreichen, es gibt schließlich mehr als nur zwei Planeten. Und vergiss nicht die Monde." Marsia beruhigt sich ein bisschen und lächelt. "Seit wann hast du gelernt, so hochgestochen und um den heißen Brei zu reden?" Saturnia lacht. "Tja, als Chefin einer so erfolgreichen Firma muss man sich gewählt ausdrücken können. Aber du musst sagen, ich habe uns Planetoids doch gut beschrieben, oder?"

Piper und Paige räumen den Tisch ab. "Wir haben gar nichts mehr gehört von Marsia und Deimonia." Paige schaut zu Piper. "Ja, Piper, und ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist, ich hoffe, sie planen nichts Größeres, wir haben so schon genug Schwierigkeiten, sie zu vernichten." Piper überlegt einen Augenblick. "Also wenn sie bis zum letzten Konzert von Christina nicht auftauchen - was ich aber glaube, es ist doch typisch für uns, dass Dämonen zum unpassendsten Zeitpunkt kommen - werden wir einen Schlachtplan entwickeln, vor allem für Marsia, sie ist sehr mächtig." Die Tür geht auf und Phoebe kommt mit ihrem Laptop hinein. "So, alles erledigt. Dad geht es gut, er freut sich schon, mit den Jungs in den Erlebnispark zu gehen." In dem Moment klingelt es an der Tür. "Wer ist das denn?", fragt sich Phoebe. "Wer vom Teufel spricht", fügt Piper hinzu. Paige gibt ihr einen kleinen Stups. "Na ich hoffe, dass es nur ein Postbote ist mit einem übergroßen Paket, bin noch viel zu müde für einen Kampf..." Sie machen langsam die Tür auf. Vor ihnen steht eine blonde Frau. Eine sehr nette Frau. Eine Frau, die sie kennen. "Hallo, Piper, Hallo Phoebe, lange nicht gesehen. Wie gehts euch?" Sie umarmt Piper und Phoebe. Danach schaut sie zu Paige. "Hi, nett dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Becky, eine alte Schulfreundin von Prue, Piper und Phoebe, wer bist du?" Sie schaut wieder zu Piper und Phoebe. "Wo ist eigentlich Prue?" Piper und Phoebe seufzen. Becky war nicht nur eine alte Schulfreundin, sondern eine sehr gute Freundin. Sie ging in Prues Klasse und die beiden waren unzertrennlich. Phoebe schaut ernst zu Becky. "Komm rein, wir erklären dir alles."

Saturnia und Marsia sehen in ihr Kaleidoskop und sehen Becky, die mit den Mächtigen Drei redet. "Hmm...scheint eine gute Freundin zu ein. Marsia, schicke Deimonia hin und lass sie sie töten, durch Verlust von Freunden werden die Mächtigen Drei bestimmt bisschen geschwächt...nur so können wir auf Dauer Erfolg haben." Marsia nickt und beamt sich weg; Saturnia schaut weiter in das Kaleidoskop...

Becky setzt sich mit Piper, Phoebe und Paige auf das Sofa. Becky schaut sie fragend aus. Piper fängt zögernd an. "Nun...es tut mir leid, Becky. ... Prue ist von uns gegangen." Becky schaut geschockt, dann kommen langsam die Tränen aus ihren Augen. "Was...was ist passiert?" Phoebe nimmt sie in den Arm. Die Schwestern tauschen Blicke aus. Wie sollen sie das Becky erklären? Die Wahrheit können sie ja nicht sagen...

Marsia beamt sich in ihren Bereich im Untergeschoss des Space Buildings, wo Deimonia sich befindet. Sie zeigt Deimonia in ihrem eigenen Kaleidoskop, dass Becky bei den Schwestern ist, und dass das eine gute Gelegenheit ist, die Mächtigen Drei seelisch zu schwächen, in dem sie sie tötet. Deimonia nickt und beamt sich weg.

Becky kann es nicht fassen. Eine ihrer besten Freundinnen, die sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat, ist gestorben. Phoebe fängt langsam an, den Tod von Prue zu klären. "Es war vor zehn, elf Jahren. Ein Doktor war bei uns zu Besuch, dieser wurde ermordet, und Prue leider auch, als sie versucht hatte, ihn zu retten." Becky bricht nun heulend zusammen und auch den Schwestern kommen die Tränen. Piper versucht, Becky zu trösten. Sie zeigt zu Paige und stellt sie vor. Becky lächelt sie leicht an. "Freut mich dich kennenzulernen." Sie wischt ihr Gesicht mit einem Taschentuch ab und umarmt Piper und Phoebe, später dann auch Paige. Währenddessen beamt sich eine Dämonin rein, man sieht ihr Gesicht nicht, ihren Körper auch nicht, nur einen Schattenumriss. Sie beschwört eine violette Kugel und zielt auf Becky. Sie zögert, dann tropft eine einzelne Träne auf den Boden. Sie lässt ihre Kugel wieder verschwinden und beamt sich weg ins Sportstadion, wo Leo und Coop das Spiel mit Begeisterung anschauen. Sie beschwört wieder ihre violette Kugel und schleudert sie voller Wut auf Coop, der sich umdreht, weil er etwas gespürt hat. "Hast du das auch gespürt?" Leo schaut fragend zu Coop. "Was denn?" Coop zögert einen Augenblick. "Hmm...ach, nichts." Die Dämonin beamt sich wieder weg.

Becky hat sich ein bisschen beruhigt. "Danke, dass ihr mich aufgeklärt habt." Sie steht auf. Piper hat einen Vorschlag. "Sag mal, hast du heute Abend Zeit?" Becky nickt. "Ja. Ich bin ja gerade wieder hergezogen." Piper freut sich. "Kennst du das P3? Der Club gehört mir und Christina Aguilera gibt heute ein Konzert. Komm doch, wir sind auch alle da, da kannst du unsere Ehemänner kennenlernen." Becky grinst. "Ihr seit alle verheiratet? Ach, das ist schön!" Sie geht zur Tür. "Ich freue mich schon auf heute Abend, ich komme gerne." Sie umarmt Piper. "Bis heute Abend." Dann umarmt sie Paige. "Wir unterhalten uns heute Abend, ja? Ich glaube, wir werden gute Freunde." Paige lächelt. Dann umarmt Becky Phoebe. "Na, du Süße, bist groß worden, bis heute Abend!" Phoebe lacht, dann zuckt sie zusammen...

_Sie sieht Becky im P3. Sie steht draußen von der Tür. Auf einmal kommt Deimonia und greift sie an..._

Becky schaut verwundert zu Phoebe. "Hey, Phoebe, was ist los? Alles klar bei dir?" Phoebe stammelt ein paar Worte. "Äh...ja, alles klar. Bis heute Abend!" Becky geht zur Tür hinaus. Die Schwestern stehen an der Treppe und winken Becky, die mit ihr Auto wegfährt. Dann wenden sich Piper und Paige an Phoebe. "Was hast du gesehen?"

Deimonia beamt sich in das obere Stockwek des Halliwell Manor. Sie geht die Treppen runter, sieht aber weder die Schwestern noch diese Becky. Langsam geht sie durch das Erdgeschoss Richtung Tür...

Phoebe berichtet, dass sie gesehen hat, dass Becky im P3 von Deimonia angegriffen wird. Paige ist geschockt. "Diese Dämonen lassen uns aber auch nie in Ruhe." Piper rollt die Augen. "Tja, da hat wohl meine Theorie vorher gestimmt, es war so klar, dass beim Konzert was passiert, es ist ja schließlich was Wichtiges für uns, da ist es schon so typisch, dass Dämonen reinplatzen!" Da klingelt auf einmal Pipers Handy. "Hallo? ... Hallo Christina. Alles in Ordnung? ... Klar, was kann ich für dich tun? ... ... ... Du willst WAS? ... Nein, das kann ich nicht... nein, das geht wirklich nicht. Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

Deimonia stolpert und schmeißt einen Stuhl um. Piper hört das. "Moment, Christina, ich rufe zurück." Phoebe und Paige, die nichts gehört haben, schauen verwundert zu ihr. "Was ist los?" Piper antwortet nicht, sondern gibt einfach ihr Handy zu Phoebe und macht schnell die Tür auf. Genau eine Sekunde beamt sich Deimonia wieder weg. Piper bemerkt den umgefallenen Stuhl. Sie geht wieder hinaus. "Ich glaube, irgendein Dämon war bei uns." "Ach was, Piper, du siehst wieder Gespenster..." "Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Paige." Phoebe stimmt Piper zu. "Diese Planetoids, wie sie sich nennen, sind wirklich verdammt gefährlich, ich würde ihnen alles zutrauen, wirklich alles..." Sie gibt Piper das Handy zurück doch zuckt erneut zusammen. "Was ist los, was hast du jetzt gesehen, Phoebe?" Phoebe zögert. "Ich bin ein bisschen verwirrend. Ich habe Becky gesehen, die im P3 getanzt hat, ich nehme an, vor dem Angriff. Und ich habe uns gesehen ... in Korsetts und Perücken! Es sah aus wie ein Mix aus Chicago und Moulin Rouge!" Piper versucht, sich unter Kontrolle zu haben. "So so, als Korsetts..." Sie reißt Phoebe das Handy weg und wählt eine Nummer. "Ja ja, alles passiert aus einem Grund...ist ja ein toller Grund..." Während Paige Piper verwirrt anschaut, spricht Piper nun ins Telefon, mit einem gezwungenen ruhigen Ton.

"Hallo Christina? Ja, ich bin es. Wir haben es uns doch anders überlegt. Wir machen es." Sie legt auf. "Kommt mit, meine Lieben, sind wir bereit, uns zu blamieren?"

Man sieht, wie die Schwestern ins Haus gehen und in ihren Schränken rumkramen. Sie suchen verschiedene Sachen aus und probieren viele Kleidungsstücke. Nach einer Weile sehen wir die drei Schwestern, stark geschminkt, und alle mit Korsetts. Phoebe trägt dazu noch Kleidungsstücke mit vielen Federn, Piper schaut aus, als ob sie in Chicago mitspielen würde und Paige versucht, ein bisschen klassisch zu bleiben. Die Drei betrachten sich im Spiegel. Phoebe äußert sich kritisch. "Das ist wirklich demütigend." Paige fügt hinzu: "Und es ist nicht mal bequem!" Piper schaut ihre Schwestern an. "Wir tun es für die Unschuldigen, in diesem Fall sogar für unsere gute Freundin Becky. Und wir tun es für Christina, die dann letzendlich mehr für das P3 singt, dadurch sich das für uns sehr lohnt und außerdem dazu noch...au!" Während Piper auf und ab ging, ist sie mit ihren Schuh eingeknickt und liegt halb auf den Boden. Phoebe lacht und hilft ihr wieder hoch. "Wir sollen tanzen, nicht hinfallen!" "Na dann, Ladys, lasst uns die Hüften schwingen und uns die Männer bezaubern!", sagt Paige zum Schluss. Dann betrachten sich die Drei nochmal in den Spiegel, ziehen Grimassen und gehen weg.

Im P3 ist Christina schon auf der Bühne und bereitet sich vor. Leo, Coop und Henry sitzen schon in ihrer Sofastammecke. Da betreten die Schwestern den Club und alle schauen sofort sie an. Während Phoebe und Paige es versuchen, den Ruhm und Blick zu genießen, versucht Piper sich durch den Club zu drängen, um zu Christina zu gelangen, die total begeistert von der Idee ist. "Das ist toll von euch, dass ihr das macht, du bist eine tolle Geschäftspartnerin, Piper, ich werde noch öfters kommen! Garantiert!" Während Christina den letzten Soundcheck macht, gehen die Schwestern zu ihren Ehemännern, die alle grinsen. Da kommt Becky die Treppe hinunter. die Schwestern gehen auf sie zu, nimmt sie zu den Ehemännern und macht sie bekannt. Dann gehen die Schwestern wieder, Richtung Bühne. Sie stellen sich in Positionen auf.

Musik ertönt. Christina singt das Lied Lady Marmalade. Ihre Backgroundsänger fangen an, zu tanzen. Die Schwestern schauen sich einen Augenblick an, verziehen das Gesicht, und tanzen dann ebenfalls dazu. Während Piper versucht, Catherine Zeta-Jones nachzuahmen, beherrscht Paige alle wichtigen klassischen Tänze, so dass es stilvoll, aber auch verführerisch aussieht. Phoebe macht einen Hüftschwung, der wunderbar aussieht. Das Publikum ist tobt, ist total begeistert und steht auf, um mittanzen zu können, auch Leo, Coop, Henry und Becky legen sich ins Zeug. Während Piper, Phoebe und Paige weiter die Hüften schwingen, beamt sich Deimonia in den Club und beobachtet Becky...

Nach einer Weile macht Christina eine Pause und die Schwestern gehen zu ihrer Stammecke. Becky ist total begeistert. "Wow, Piper, dein Club ist toll, fantastische Atmosphäre!" "Danke, Becky, aber lass mich jetzt bitte mal kurz hinsetzen ja, meine Beine machen da nicht mehr mit..." Piper lässt sich in die Couch fallen. Die anderen lachen. Becky steht auf. "Wartet mal schnell, ich habe im Auto ein Geschenk für euch, ich gehe es schnell holen." Phoebe und Paige kapieren sofort. "Warte, wir kommen mit!" Becky lächelt ihnen zu. "Nein danke, das ist nicht notwendig. Wirklich. Die Überraschung ist dann größer..." Sie steht auf und geht hinaus. Deimonia sieht das und beamt sich weg. Phoebe und Paige machen Piper darauf aufmerksam, dass Becky hinausgegangen ist. "Was denn, sie ist doch nur mal kurz raus gegangen." Aber mit diesem Wort realisiert Piper die Situation. "Worauf wartet ihr, sie ist hinaus gegangen, schnell, wir müssen sie folgen!" Phoebe und Paige rennen die Treppen hoch, Piper zieht ihren Schuh an und rennt ihnen nach.

Auf dem Parkplatz vor dem P3 macht Becky die Hintertür von ihrem Auto auf, um ihr Geschenk rauszuholen. Da wird sie von hinten angegriffen. Deimonia packt sie am Körper und schleudert sie auf den Boden. Gerade rechtzeitig kommen Phoebe und Paige, als Deimonia einen Feuerball auf Becky schleudern wollte, die bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegt, denn Paige orbt den Feuerball gegen eine Wand. Phoebe rennt zu Becky und fühlt ihren Puls. Deimonia dreht sich um und schleudert zwei große Feuerbälle auf die Schwestern. Piper kommt angerannt und sieht, wie Paige den einen wieder wegschleudert. Phoebe levitiert und weicht somit den anderen Ball aus und Piper kann den Feuerball noch gerade rechtzeitig erstarren lassen, da er weiter auf sie zugeflogen wäre. Deimonia schaut wutentbrannt auf die Schwestern. "Immer stört ihr uns. Dafür werde ich euch jetzt vernichten!" Sie beschwört einen großen Feuerball herauf. Doch während sie den Feuerball noch beschwört, versucht Piper, sie zu sprengen. Sie fällt nach hinten und Phoebe rennt auf sie zu, um ihr einen Tritt zu verpassen. Sie schafft es und Deimonia fällt zu Boden, dabei wird sie allerdings ein bisschen von dem Feuerball gestreift, der aus der Hand von Deimonia geflogen ist. Piper lässt ihn erstarren, als er oben am Himmel sich befindet. Paige orbt Deimonia gegen die Wand. Dann löst Piper die Erstarrung auf und Paige lenkt den Feuerball auf Deimonia zu, die dadurch vernichtet wurde. Piper schaut das erstaunt an, während Paige zu Phoebe rennt, um ihre Schulter zu heilen. "Ich dachte, wir brauchen wieder die Macht der Drei, um sie zu vernichten. Und wo war Marsia?" Da taucht sie in dem Moment auf, gekrümmt vor Schmerzen und voller Zorn und Wut. "Dafür werdet ihr büßen. Wartet nur!" Dann beamt sie sich wieder weg. Die Schwestern schauen ihr nach. Da kommt Becky wieder langsam zu sich. "Was ist passiert?" Die Schwestern lächeln. Dann meint Phoebe: "Du bist ausgerutscht und hingefallen." Becky schaut verwirrt und ein bisschen beschämt. Piper grinst. "Schaut, ich bin nicht die Einzige, die nicht laufen kann!"

Wir sehen das Space Building, wo die Saat vor dem Baum wieder ein bisschen gewachsen ist. Im Building selber sehen wir Marsia, die wütend einen Plan schmiedet...

Wir sehen, wie es in San Francisco wieder hell wird. Es ist Mittagszeit im Halliwell Manor und Piper sitzt mit Becky auf dem Sofa. Becky holt ein Fotoalbum raus. "Das wollte ich euch gestern schenken." Piper macht das Album auf und sieht alte Schulfotos, wo Prue und Phoebe auch drauf ist. Piper umarmt Becky. "Komm, ich habe eine Idee."

Im P3 steht wieder Christina auf der Bühne. "Tut mir leid, Leute, dass mein letztes Konzert schon am Nachmittag stattfindet, aber ich muss weiter. Aber ich habe mit Piper ausgemacht, dass ich wieder kommen werde!" Das Publikum klatscht, dann wird es still. Christina singt ihren Song Beautiful.

Während dem Lied sieht man, was die Hallwells so machen. Leo befindet sich in der Zauberschule und sorgt sich lieb um eine kleine erste Klasse. Paige und Henry gehen zusammen und wie in den alten Zeiten immer noch total verliebt an der Küste von San Francisco spazieren. Phoebe und Coop spielen in ihrer Wohnung mit Prudence, Cassandra und Charlotte.

Zum Schluss sehen wir, wie Piper mit Becky auf den Friedhof gehen und Prues Grab besuchen. Sie legen eine weiße Rose darauf und bleiben noch einen Moment stehen, bevor das Lied ausklingt.

Ende der Episode


	5. 9x05 Bloody Marsia

**9x05 Bloody Marsia**

(Folge 185)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

Guest Star:

Jennie Garth als Becky

Vanessa Marcil als Marsia

Evangeline Lilly als Urania

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

In einer Straße von San Francisco herrscht das Chaos. Ein Haus brennt, worin gerade zwei ermordete Menschen gefunden worden sind. Die Polizei versucht, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu haben, als sie ein weiteres Opfer in einem Auto finden, dass voller Blut überströmt ist. Als die Polizisten das Auto aufknacken wollten, löst das eine Autobombe aus; das Auto geht in die Luft. Im Hintergrund explodiert eine ganze Etage. Während die Polizisten verzweifelt versuchen, alle beruhigen zu können, beobachtet Marsia die ganze Szenarie auf dem Dach eines Hauses. Sie schaut traurig aus, lacht aber dann doch hähmisch und betrachtet mit Genuss den Schaden, den sie angerichtet hat. Wir sehen ihre Saat, aus der eine kleine Pflanze geworden ist und im Schatten der Umgebung glüht.

_Opening_

Man sieht den bewölkten Himmel über San Francisco. Henry öffnet die Tür des Halliwell Manor. Er geht in die Küche, wo Piper etwas kocht. "Danke, dass ich schnell vorbei kommen konnte, Piper, das rettet meinen Tag!" Er umarmt sie und setzt sich hin. Piper lächelt. "Klar, ist doch kein Problem, da konnte ich gleich meine neue Kreation ausprobieren, Pasta Piperolis, mit all meinen Lieblingszutaten, ich will das neu in mein Restaurant einführen. Dazu noch einen Salat Piperolis, auch neu. Lass es dir schmecken!" Piper bringt Henry das Essen an den Tisch, dann holt sie sich selber auch eine Portion und setzt sich zu Henry. "Was war denn heute los, dass du nur eine halbe Stunde Pause bekommst?" Henry erzählt. "Der heutige Tag ist total verrückt. Ich bin um neun Uhr auf das Revier gefahren, zehn Minuten später mussten wir schon zum Einsatz, obwohl wir heute nicht mal dran sind. In zwei Straßen, hier in der Nähe, sind Häuser in Brand gesetzt worden, Menschen wurden grausam ermordet, ganze Etagen sind explodiert. Ich sage es dir, die totale Katastrophe." Piper grübelt. "Meinst du, hat das was mit Dämonen zu tun?" Henry trinkt einen Schluck. "Das habe ich mir auch überlegt. Aber bisher gibt es keine Anzeichen dafür. Vielleicht finden die Spurensucher noch etwas." Henry hat den ganzen Teller aufgessen. "Oh man, Piper, deine neue Kreation schmeckt absolut genial!" Piper lacht. "Warte kurz, Henry, ich hole dir noch einen Nachschlag..." Sie steht auf und geht zum Herd. Währenddessen erkundigt sich Henry, wo die anderen sind. "Weißt du, wo Paige ist?" Piper tut Pasta auf ihren Teller. "Phoebe arbeitet wieder in der Redaktion, Coop ist zu Hause bei Prudence, die anderen Kinder sind in der Schule, Leo ist in der Zauberschule. Und Paige, Paige ist..." Da orbt sich Paige rein. "Du hast nach mir gerufen, Piper?" Piper lacht. "Und Paige war bei einem Schützling." Paige lacht auch und setzt sich zu Henry. "Ja, aber ich bin schon länger fertig. Wollte dich gerade anrufen, mein Schatz. Bist du heute nicht auf dem Revier?" Henry erklärt ihr die ganze Situation, während Piper auch für Paige Pasta und Salat auf den Tisch stellt. Danach setzt sie sich zu den beiden hin. "Wie gesagt, es könnte durchaus was mit unseren Planetoids zu tun haben. Diese ganzen Feuerbrände schreien gerade zu nach unserer Marsia, oder?" Paige stimmt ihr zu. "Mein Schützling hat ebenfalls von diesen Feuerbränden gehört, sie breiten sich aus." Henry ist erstaunt. "Was? Das passiert auch an anderen Ecken der Stadt?" Paige nickt. "Genau. Nur die anderen Teile der Stadt sind nicht so aufgefallen, weil deine Ecke am Stärksten betroffen war." Henry isst noch einen Happen, dann steht er auf. "Okay, dann werde ich wieder mal zurückgehen. Ich hoffe, die Situation hat sich ein bisschen beruhigt." Sie gibt Paige einen und umarmt Piper. "Nochmal vielen Dank für das Essen, nimm das unbedingt in deine Speisekarte auf!" Er geht zur Haustür hinaus. Piper räumt seinen Teller ab, während Paige weiter isst. "Hey, das ist wirklich gut, was du gekocht hast, ist das neu?" Piper nickt. "Ja, ich versuche, gerade eine neue Kollektion zu kreieren." Paige lächelt. "So was wie die neue Sommerkollektion?" Piper lacht. "Genau. Wäre auch nicht verkehrt, immerhin haben wir schon fast Juni! Nein, Spaß beiseite, ich versuche nur, etwas Neues in meinem Restaurant zu bringen. So zusagen auf Empfehlung der Chefin." Paige räumt auch ihren Teller ab. "So, was machst du jetzt?" Piper trocknet den letzten Teller ab. "Ich gehe in mein Restaurant und zeige Becky alles, was sie dort zu tun hat." Paige schaut erstaunt. "Sie arbeitet jetzt bei dir?" "Ja. Sie ist ja wegen ihrem Job nach San Francisco wieder hergezogen, aber sie wird erst mindestens in zwei Monaten gebraucht. Deswegen will sie in der Zwischenzeit ein bisschen Geld verdienen, außerdem möchte sie mehr Zeit mit uns verbringen." Paige nickt. "Das ist schön. Okay, ich komme dann später zu dir ins Restaurant, falls nicht ein Schützling meine Hilfe braucht. Soll ich dich hinorben?" "Nein, danke, aber ich fahre heute mit dem Auto." "Okay, wie du willst." Sie umarmt ihre Schwester. "Ich orbe mich dann mal schnell nach Hause, bis später, Schwesterherz." Sie orbt sich weg. Piper nimmt die Autoschlüssel und geht zur Haustür hinaus.

Marsia geht durch eine ruhige Straße. Dann biegt sie ab in einen Hinterhof. Sie schaut sich kurz um, beschwört ein großes Feuer und setzt die Häuser unter Flammen. Gerade, als sie sich wegbeamen möchte, rennt ein Mann auf sie zu. "Hey, was machen Sie denn da? Sie sind es, der heute überall die Feuer gelegt hat!" Marsia dreht sich zu ihr um. "Da haben Sie Recht. Nur leider werden Sie das niemanden mehr sagen können!" Sie beamt sich ein Messer in ihre Hand und sticht so lange auf den Mann, bis er blutend zusammensinkt und stirbt. Danach legt sie erneut ein Feuer und beamt sich weg...

Phoebe sitzt in der Redaktion und schreibt an ihrer neuen Kolumne, da ruft Coop, der zu Hause sich um Prudence kümmert. "Hallo Schatz, wie gehts?", fragt Phoebe. "Danke, es geht mir gut. Sag mal, hast du heute schon die Nachrichten angeschaut?" Phoebe schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe heute noch nicht fernsehgeschaut. Wieso, was ist los?" "Nun ja, es wäre für eure Zeitung sicherlich interessant, darüber zu berichten, aber vorher sollten vielleicht du und deine Schwester was erledigen." Phoebe legt auf und geht in das Hauptzimmer, wo die Nachrichten auf einem großen Fernseher laufen. Sie sieht eine Straße, wo die Hälfte der Häuser in Flammen steht, dazu wird noch von vielen grausam ermordeten Opfern berichtet. Dann sieht Phoebe Henry, der mit ein paar Polizisten und Feuerwehrmänner zusammenarbeitet und versucht, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Und dann macht Phoebe Augen. Der Reporter interviewt eine Augenzeugin. Diese Augenzeugin ist Marsia.

Paige liegt auf dem Sofa und liest ein Buch. Da klingelt das Telefon. "Hallo?" "Hey, Paige, hier ist Phoebe! Dein Schatz ist im Fernsehen!" "Meinst du die Feuerbrände? Ja, Henry wurde dahin geschickt, er versucht rauszufinden, ob es Spuren dafür gibt,

dass diese Brände von dämonischer Seite kommen." "Wir brauchen nicht mehr zu suchen, wir haben den Beweis!" "Was?" "Ja. Unsere tolle Marsia wurde gerade von den Reportern interviewt, als Augenzeugin. Paige, wir müssen ernsthaft etwas dagegen tun, sonst wird sie noch die ganze Stadt zerstören!" "Alles klar, wir gehen ins Piper's, dort wartet Piper sowieso schon auf mich. Kannst du dich kurz in dein Büro einschließen? Ich orbe mich dann zu dir und hole dich ab, okay?" "In Ordnung, bis gleich."

Marsia geht wieder weg von den Reportern. "Das habe ich intelligent gemacht, die Menschen würden niemals daraufkommen, dass ich der Brandstifter bin," denkt sie. Sie geht an Henry vorbei, der sie kurz anschaut. Während Marsia um die Ecke geht, wird Henry klar, dass das Marsia ist. Gerade rechtzeitig wird er von einem anderen Polizisten abgelöst, so geht er im sicheren Abstand hinter ihr her und verfolgt sie langsam.

Piper befindet sich mit Becky in ihrem Restaurant. "Wow, Piper, ich bin total beeindruckt, ich freue mich total, hier arbeiten zu dürfen." Piper lächelt. "Das ist total nett von dir. Bist du dir auch sicher, dass du dich nun hier zurecht findest?" Becky nickt. "Ja, ich glaube, ich werde mich sehr wohl fühlen. Und manchmal will ich in P3 jobben, ja? Vor allem, wenn wieder tolle Musikgäste wie Christina Aguilera dabei sind!" Piper lacht. "Die Begeisterung hat dich ja richtig gepackt. Sehr schön, ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit." Sie umarmen sich. Dabei sieht Piper, wie es unter der Türspalte zu ihrem Büro blau aufleuchtet. "Entschuldige mich bitte für einen Moment, bis gleich." Becky geht an die Arbeit und Piper macht die Tür auf, gleichzeitig als Phoebe und Paige die Tür aufmachen wollten. "Komm, wir gehen schnell rein." Piper macht die Tür hinter sich zu. "Also wenn ihr zwei auf einmal kommt, heißt das bestimmt nichts Gutes." Phoebe schmunzelt. "Dürfen deine zwei Schwestern dich nicht mal einfach so besuchen?" Piper grinst. "Nicht wenn wir Halliwell heißen, nicht wahr, Paige?" Paige lacht. "Ich bin eine Halliwell, auch wenn ich immer noch Matthews heiße. Ich wollte ja nicht mal Henrys Namen. Ich bleibe so, wie ich bin, ich bin ein freier Geist." Piper nickt ihr zu. "Also, was ist passiert?" Paige erzählt, dass Marsia die ganzen Feuerbrände gelegt hat, außerdem solle sie auch die ganzen Menschen ermordet haben. "Hmm...da ist wohl jemand auf den Zerstörungstrip. Wir müssen sie finden. Kommt, gehen wir nach Hause, wir müssen uns darauf vorbereiten." Piper geht nochmal schnell ins Restaurant und sagt Becky, dass sie etwas zu tun hat und weg muss. Dann kommt sie wieder rein und Paige orbt sich mit Piper und Phoebe ins Halliwell Manor.

Währenddessen verfolgt Henry weiterhin Marsia, die zügig in Richtung Golden Gate Park geht. "Oh nein, will sie den ganzen Park anzünden?", denkt sich Henry. "Ich glaube, ich muss mal Paige Bescheid sagen, was los ist..."

Auf dem Dachboden pendelt Paige, während Piper ein paar Zaubertränke zusammensucht. Phoebe blättert im Buch der Schatten. "Warum schaust du im Buch der Schatten nach, Phoebe? Es steht nichts über die Planetoids drinnen. Aber ein wenig Hilfe von oben wäre jetzt nicht schlecht, nicht wahr, Grams? Wie wäre es mit einem magischen Update?" Piper schaut nach oben. Es passiert nichts. "Toll. Auf jeden Fall haben wir nicht so viel Zeit, Phoebe." "Ich will ja nur für den Notfall ein paar Vernichtungssprüche aufschreiben." "Ich denke, das wird nicht notwendig sein. Wir haben ein paar Antiblockzaubertränke, wir haben die Macht der Drei, das sollte doch völlig rein, oder?" Paige meldet sich zu Wort. "Ich habe sie gefunden. Wir müssen uns beeilen, sie ist in der Nähe des Golden Gate Parks, ich glaube, sie will den ganzen Park anzünden." Piper bekommt einen Schreck. "Den Golden Gate Park? Aber da gibt es so viele Menschen! Wir müssen sie aufhalten. Los, Phoebe!" Phoebe macht widerwillig das Buch der Schatten zu und gibt Paige die Hand, dann orben sie sich weg.

Marsia geht schnell zum Park. "Bald bin ich da, bald kann ich weiter meine Rache ausüben für meine Untertaninnen, bald steht die ganze Stadt unter Feuer..." Sie dreht sich kurz um. Für einen Augenblick denkt sie, dass jemand sie verfolge, dann geht sie weiter. Um die Ecke sehen wir, wie Henry sein Handy rausholt.

Paige hat sich, Piper und Phoebe in eine kleine Seitengasse georbt. Sie schauen vorsichtig um die Ecke und sehen aus weiter Ferne Marsia kommen. "Wie wollen wir sie denn vernichten?" flüstert Phoebe. "Naja, ich kann ja versuchen, sie erstarren zu lassen, was aber wahrscheinlich nicht funktionieren wird, aber dann haben wir hier ein paar Lähmungszaubetränke, vielleicht kann man somit ihr die Hände binden. Dann dürfte es doch nicht mehr so schwer sein, oder?" Paige ist sich da nicht so sicher. "Wieso habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass sich das viel zu einfach anhört?" Sie beobachten Marsia, die immer näher kommt. Auf einmal klingelt ein Handy. "Paige!" Paige holt ihr Handy raus. "Oh, es ist Henry..." "Paige, du kannst jetzt doch nicht telefonieren..." Piper und Phoebe sehen, wie Marsia sich umsieht. "Sie hat uns sicher gehört. Paige, leg jetzt auf!" "Moment mal...was gibt es, Schatz? ... Was, du beobachtest Marsia? Wir auch! Wo bist du gerade? ... Henry, bist du noch dran, Henry? Henry? Verdammt!" Sie legt auf. "Henry muss was passiert sein, er hat Marsia verfolgt, schnell, kommt mit! Die Drei rennen aus der Gasse in die Richtung, wo Marsia vorher stand. In einer anderen Seitengasse finden sie Henry, der gerade knapp einem Feuerball von Marsia entkommen ist. Er schlägt mit einer Holzplanke nach ihr, doch sie setzt es in Brand und schleudert Henry gegen eine Wand. "Schnell, Leute, wir müssen was machen", ruft Phoebe, während Paige schnell zu Henry rennt. Piper versucht sie zu erstarren, aber wie sie es schon angekündigt hat, funktioniert es sehr schlecht, sie bleibt nämlich nur für ein paar Sekunden erstarrt. Doch die Zeit reicht aus, dass Paige Henry hochhelfen und ihn auf die sichere Seite der Schwestern bringen kann. Dann wirft Phoebe einen Lähmungstrank auf Marsia, die sich nun kaum bewegen kann. Die Schwestern geben sich die Hände. "Die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien, die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien, die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien!" Um Marsia entsteht einen Wirbel, sie kann sich nicht wehren. "Die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien, die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien, die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien..." Marsia explodiert... "Die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien..." Wir sehen eine dicke Rauchwolke. "Haben ihr sie vernichtet", fragt Henry im Hintergrund. "Bestimmt, die ist nur noch Asche", meint Piper. Doch da klärt sich die Rauchwolke und Marsia steht immer noch da, ohne einen Kratzer. Paige ist geschockt. "Was, du lebst noch?" Auch Piper ist unfassbar. "Oh oh, das habe ich mir anders vorgestellt...äh, das war nicht gut." Phoebe schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, das war nicht gut! Wie war das nochmal, Piper?!? Es ist so einfach, wir brauchen keine anderen Vernichtungssprüche, Piper?!? die Macht der Drei reicht völlig aus, Piper?!?" "Woher sollte ich das bitte wissen, Phoebe, schließlich hat das bei den anderen Dämonen auch gereicht." "Toll, hier reicht das aber nicht aus." Paige unterbricht die zwei. "Äh...ihr könnt euch später umbringen, wir haben im Moment ein größeres Problem!" Sie zeigt auf Marsia, die wieder von ihren Lähmungen befreit ist und Feuer beschwört. Phoebe schaut vorwurfsvoll zu Piper. "Was machen wir jetzt?" Piper wehrt sich. "Warum fragst du mich?" "Na weil du doch so einen tollen Plan A hattest, dann hast doch sicher einen perfekten Plan B im Kopf, oder?" Kannst du bitte mal aufhören, Phoebe, ich fühle mich so schon schuldig genug!" "Schön, dass du dich schuldig fühlst, aber das hilft uns im Moment nicht weiter! Wie sollen wir Marsia unter Kontrolle halten, geschweige denn vernichten?" "Keine Ahnung, aber ich würde mal sagen, wir flüchten mal zuerst aus dieser brenzligen Situation..." Da kommen schon die ersten Feuerbälle geflogen. Phoebe levitiert und weicht sie aus, Piper und Henry vertecken sich hinter einer Mülltonne. Paige orbt ein paar Feuerbälle zurück, doch keine Wirkung. Dann orbt sie eine Metallstange auf Marsia, doch anstatt diese Stange sie verletzt, schmilzt sie. "Verdammt, besteht ihr Körper etwas aus Feuer?" Ein weiterer Feuerball streift fast Paige, dann wird sie von Marsia gegen eine Wand geschlagen, obwohl Henry sich dazwischen geworfen hat, um ihr zu helfen. Piper versucht sie zu sprengen, aber sie weicht nun nicht mal mehr zurück. Sie schleudert Piper ebenfalls gegen eine Wand und Phoebe versucht nun, im Nahkampf und in der Luft sie zu schlagen. Doch Marsia ignoriert die Tritte aus der Luft und beschwört eine Feuerschlange, die sie auf den Boden lässt. Dieses breitet sich auf dem Boden und in Bodenhöhe aus und geht ganz schnell auf die Schwestern zu, unterwegs wird dabei alles vernichtet und geschmolzen. Phoebe fliegt schnell zu den anderen zurück und Paige kann sich und die anderen gerade noch rechtzeitig wegorben, bevor die Mülltonne schmilzt und die Feuerschlange sie erreicht hätte. Marsia dreht sich voller Wut um. "Ich werde euch schon noch vernichten!" Sie geht wieder zum Golden Gate Park, doch da hört sie schon die ersten Polizeisirenen. Sie flucht und beamt sich weg...

Die Schwestern und Henry haben sich zurück in das Halliwell Manor georbt. Da klingelt Henrys Handy. "Ja? ... Alles klar. Bis gleich." Henry legt auf. "Ich muss wieder einen Polizisten ablösen. Wenn etwas ist, ruft mich an, okay?" Er verabschiedet sich von den Schwestern. Die Drei gehen auf den Dachboden. Phoebe geht sofort wieder zum Buch der Schatten und sucht nach Informationen. "Wir brauchen einen starken Vernichtungsspruch, sonst sind wir tot." Piper sucht nach Zaubertränkevorräten. Während sie neue Zaubertränke in ihre Tasche einpackt, findet sie den Zaubertrank, mit dem sie die Quelle und Cole vernichtet haben. "Sollen wir versuchen, Marsia zu töten, indem wir den Zaubertrank verwenden, den wir schon für die Quelle benutzt haben?" Paige schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Zauber wirkt. Es beruht von der Basis her auch auf die Macht der Drei, die nur durch unsere Vorfahren gestärkt worden sind, aber anscheinend hilft in diesem Fall die Macht der Drei nicht." Phoebe schlägt das Buch zu. "Nichts. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir sie vernichten können." Da weht ein Windhauch das Buch wieder auf blättert sich auf eine bestimmt Seite. Die Schwestern schauen nach oben. "Na also, es geht doch, Grams, danke!" Sie schauen sich die Seite an. Paige schaut verwirrt. "Warum hat Grams die Seite über die Zauberschule aufgeschlagen?" Phoebe zuckt die Schultern. "Das ist eine gute Frage, ich habe keine Ahnung, warum." Piper betrachtet nochmal die Seite. "Ich verstehe es auch nicht, aber Grams hat sich bisher noch nie geirrt." Sie schlägt das Buch zu. "Ich würde mal sagen, wir gehen meinen Mann besuchen!"

In der Zauberschule unterrichtet Leo gerade eine kleine Klasse mit sehr jungen Schülern, da kommen die Schwestern hereineorbt. Die Schüler sind total begeistert. "Mr Wyatt, wann lernen wir das?" Leo lächelt. "Arbeitet fleißig weiter und ihr werdet eines Tages auch so etwas können. Entschuldigt mich für einen Moment." Er geht mit den Schwestern in sein Arbeitszimmer. "Was ist denn passiert?" Piper erzählt ihm alles in Kurzfassung. "Und nun hat Grams uns hierher geschickt, wir dachten, vielleich könntest du uns helfen, wie wir sie vernichten können." Während Leo überlegt, schauen sich Phoebe und Paige in Leos Zimmer um. Phoebe ist total begeistert. "Dein Zimmer schaut total stylisch aus, ich sollte Elise mal um eine Aufstockung meiner Arbeitsumgebung bitten..." Paige sieht auf dem Schreibtisch ein Buch. Pete Jackson - Die vier Elemente. Auf dem Cover ist das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes abgebildet. Auf einmal erinnert sie sich. "Piper, schaue dir mal das Bild auf dem Buch an. Diesen Mann haben wir doch während Phoebe schwanger im Krankenhaus war beschützt!" Piper betrachtet das Foto. "Stimmt, du hast Recht. Leo, wer ist das?" Leo erzählt. "Das ist Pete Jackson. Er ging hier auf der Schule und hat vor vieren Jahr hier seinen Abschluss geschrieben. Seitdem arbeitet er in einer Werbeagentur. Das Buch hier ist ein Teil seiner Abschlussfacharbeit. Wir verwenden es als Unterrichtsmaterial, weil der Inhalt des Buches fantastisch ist." Phoebe nimmt das Buch ebenfalls in die Hand und schaut sich das Cover an. Sie zuckt zusammen...

Phoebe sieht Pete, der sich auf Alcatraz befindet. Pete wird von Marsia niedergeschlagen. Dann zückt sie ein Messer und schlitzt Pete auf, solange, bis er voller Blut stirbt.

Phoebe sackt auf den Stuhl. Sie bekommt Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und atmet schnell. "Oh mein Gott...das war so schrecklich und grausam..." Leo versucht, Phoebe zu beruhigen. "Atme erstmal tief durch. Und dann versuche uns zu beschreiben, was du gesehen hast." Phoebe versucht, ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken. "Ich habe Pete gesehen. Er war auf Alcatraz, dann kam Marsia und hat ihn umgebracht. Sie hat ihn mit einem Messer erstochen, es war so grausam, genauso schrecklich wie im Film Bloody Mary..." Paige wundert sich. "Wie kommt er unentdeckt nach Alcatraz?" "Nun, schließlich war er einer der besten Schüler von uns. Er hat sicher einige Tricks drauf.", sagt Leo. "Wir müssen ihn retten!" sagt Phoebe. Doch Piper zweifelt. "Aber wie? Mit den vier Elementen?" Paige fällt Piper ins Wort. "Genau! Wir töten Marsia mit den Elementen!" Piper, Phoebe und Leo schauen sie verwirrt an. Paige erklärt nun weiter. "Schaut: Grams schickt uns hierher in die Zauberschule, um das Buch von Pete zu finden. In dem Buch geht es um die Elemente. Dann bekommt Phoebe eine Vision, wie Pete von Marsia getötet wurde, in der Nähe vom Meer! Das Element, dass sie vernichten wird! Erinnert ihr euch noch vorher, wie die Metallstange, dich ich auf sie orben wollte, geschmolzen ist? Weil ihr Körper, warum auch immer, langsam zu Feuer wird. Und wie bekämpft man am besten Feuer?" Piper, Phoebe und Leo nicken, langsam verstehen sie, was Paige meint. "Das könnte durchaus klappen. Aber meinst du nicht, dass allein Wasser nicht ein bisschen zu wenig ist?" "Stimmt, Piper, da hast du vermutlich Recht. Aber durch das Wasser wird sie ziemlich geschwächt, das heißt, sie dürfte nur noch so stark sein wie Phobia und Deimonia, nicht? Denn dann..." "...dürfte die Macht der Drei reichen", fügt Phoebe hinzu. Piper rafft sich auf. "Paige, du bist genial!" Paige verneigt sich aus Spaß vor den anderen. "Vielen Dank, Autogramme gibt es später. Dann lasst uns gehen, es wird schon dunkel, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!"

In San Francisco ist es mitterweile dunkel geworden. Die Stadt ist nun hell erleuchtet. Mitten im Meer befindet sich Alcatraz, ebenfalls von Licht beleuchtet. Die Schwestern orben sich hinter einem Busch und verstecken sich. Sie haben Pete entdeckt, der auf dem Boden etwas sucht. Auf einmal beamt sich Marsia hinein und schmeißt Pete gegen einen Baum. Die Schwestern kommen aus ihrem Versteck und Piper versucht, sie zu sprengen. Dadurch wird Marsia abgelenkt, denn Paige rennt zu Pete und bringt ihn in Sicherheit. "Na siehste, da sehen wir uns wieder", lächelt Paige. Sie bringt Pete hinter einem Steinvorsprung und geht zurück zu den Schwestern. Mitterweile weiß Marsia sich zu wehren und schmeißt mit Feuerbällen umher, während Piper und Phoebe versuchen, sie abzuwehren. Marsia hebt die Hände und beschwört wieder eine Feuerschlange. Doch in dem Moment wirft Piper wieder einen Lähmungstrank und Marsia kann sich kaum bewegen. Paige orbt sich einen Feuerschutzmantel um Marsia, damit Phoebe sie packen kann. Nachdem das geschehen ist, fliegt Phoebe mit ihr über das Meer, lässt sie ins Wasser fallen und fliegt wieder zurück. Marsias Lähmung löst sich auf und sie schreit vor Schmerzen. Sie lässt ihre Feuerschlange los, doch bevor sie wieder Alcatraz erreicht hat, verdampft sie. Die Schwestern stehen nun am Rand der Insel und betrachten die Dämonin, die geschwächt versucht, Feuer zu beschwören. Dann beschwören Piper, Phoebe und Paige die Macht der Drei. "Die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien, die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien, die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien!" Das Meer wird unruhig, die Wellen werden größer. "Die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien, die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien, die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien!" Es entsteht ein Sog, in dem sich Marsia befindet. Diese schreit und versucht sich wegzubeamen, ist aber zu schwach dafür. "Die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien, die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien, die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien!" Ein Tornadorüssel entsteht und wirbelt Marsia um sich herum, dann schlagen zwei hohe Wellen auf den Rüssel, wo sich Marsia mittendrin befindet. Man hört einen lauten Schrei und man sieht eine Explosion. Die Schwestern beobachten die Vernichtung. "Wir haben es geschafft." Das Meer beruhigt sich langsam wieder. Pete kommt aus seinem Versteck raus. "Vielen Dank, dass ihr mich gerettet habt! Ihr seit die Mächtigen Drei, richtig?" Sie schaut zu Piper. "Du kannst Sachen explodieren lassen, also bist du Leos Frau?" Piper lacht. "Du hast ja viel in der Zauberschule gelernt!" Alle lachen, während sich das Meer wieder komplett beruhigt hat.

Im P3 sitzen die Schwestern mit Leo, Henry und Pete in ihrer Stammecke. "Wo ist denn eigentlich Coop, Phoebe?" "Coop schläft heute schon, Prudence hat ihn zu sehr geschafft." Da kommt Becky und bringt die Getränke. "Dein Laden ist toll, Piper, wirklich! Es macht total Spaß, hier zu arbeiten!" Piper lacht. "Sehr schön, du machst deine Sache super." Becky geht wieder, um den anderen Gästen Getränke zu bringen. Währenddessen erzählt Pete über sein Buch. "Es ist wirklich toll und ich habe viel recherchiert. Es gibt aber noch so viele Geheimnisse um die vier Elemente und ich würde sie gerne aufklären." Paige und Leo schauen begeistert. "Na dann werden wir dir bestimmt helfen können!" Alle lachen und verbringen einen schönen Abend im P3.

In der dunklen Höhle, wo Marsia lebte, sieht man ihre Pflanze, tot und gewelkt. Aber die Saturnias Pflanze vor dem großen Baum ist ein ganzes Stück gewachsen. Das Space Building im Hintergrund ist hell beleuchtet und im 43. Stockwerk sitzt Saturnia hinter ihrem Schreibtisch mit einem Kunden. Dieser verabschiedet sich und geht in den Aufzug. Saturnia schaut einen Moment zum Fenster hinaus, dann geht sie in ihren Privataufzug und fährt in das Untergeschoss. Sie geht hinein und schaut sich um. "Urania, bist du da?" Eine Frau taucht aus den Schatten auf. "Jawohl, Meistern, ich bin da. Was kann ich für dich tun?" Saturnia erklärt, was passiert ist. "Marsia ist von uns gegangen, du musst nun ihren Platz übernehmen und weiter an unsere Mission arbeiten." Urania nickt. "Jawohl, Meisterin." Saturnia geht zu dem Kaleidoskop und schaut sich die Zukunft an. Dabei macht sie ein teuflisches Grinsen. "Das wird noch toll..." Wir hören ein hähmisches Lachen...

Ende der Episode


	6. 9x06 Piper Begins

**9x06 Piper Begins**

(Folge 184)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

Guest Star:

Rebecca Balding als Elise

Greg Vaughan als Dan

Jennie Garth als Becky

Heather Locklear als Diane

Courtney Thorne-Smith als Kelly

Christian Bale als Vampirkönig

Evangeline Lilly als Urania

Yasmine Bleeth als Prosperonia

Angelina Jolie als Orpheliana

Aisha Tyler als Trinculonia

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Es ist Abend. Piper sitzt an ihrer Theke in ihrem Restaurant. Daneben sitzt Elise und trinkt einen Apéritif; sie führt mir ihr das Interview, das sie damals bei Phoebes Entbindung im Krankenhaus ausgemacht haben. "Also, Piper. Noch eine letzte Frage und ich bin zufrieden." Piper lacht. "Nur zu, aber ich möchte bitte ein Foto, wo ich nicht so dick aussehe!" Elise lacht und schaut auf ihren Notitzblock. "Genau, die wichtigste Frage überhaupt. Wir wissen, dass ihr Restaurant eins der besten in der Stadt. Es genießt einen hervorragenden Ruf, genauso wie ihr Club P3, das liegt wohl in der Familie. Das Essen hier ist fantastisch und ich freue mich schon, gleich eine Kostprobe zu bekommen!" Piper lächelt. "Aber, was am Interessantesten für die Leser sein wird, ist: Warum haben Sie das Restaurant eröffnet?" Piper überlegt einen Augenblick. "Nun, eine meiner größten Leidenschaften war immer das Kochen, schon als junges Mädchen war es ein Traum von mir, mal ein eigenes Restaurant zu führen. Meine Großmutter hat mir viel gelehrt über das Kochen, so dass mein Wunsch immer größer wurde. Ich habe dann ein Jahr im Quake als Geschäftsführerin gearbeitet, wollte dann aber das Ding durchziehen, nur wie Sie sehen, ist daraus ein Club geworden. Naja...und dann wurde mein Leben komplizierter und viel schwerer, meine ältere Schwester Prue ist gestorben...ich hatte Probleme mit meiner Ehe...aber nach acht Jahren wurde alles gut, Leo und ich verstehen uns noch nie so gut wie jetzt, meine drei Kinder sind in ein Alter gekommen, wo ich nicht jede Sekunde auf sie aufpassen muss, ich hatte endlich wieder mal Zeit für mich, Zeit für meine Träume. Tja, das war vor fünf Jahren uns seitdem habe ich das Restaurant, und ich bereue keinen Schritt, es war alles richtig." Elise schreibt eifrig mit. "Oh, das ist rührend, einfach nur schön. Die Leser werden sich freuen!" Piper lächelt. "Schön, das freut mich." Sie schaut auf die Uhr. "So, es ist nun acht Uhr. Ihr Tisch ist bereit." Sie schmunzelt. "Und Ihr Date?" Elise strahlt und dreht sich zur Tür. "Da kommt er schon! Schatz, ich bin gleich da!" Sie dreht sich wieder zur Piper. "Ist er nicht toll? Also, nochmals vielen Dank, Piper, für Ihr exklusives Interview. Das wird die Auflage erhöhen, Sie sind schon genauso wie Ihre Schwester Phoebe!" Piper lacht. "Tja, das liegt in der Familie."

In der Prescott Street parkt ein Auto. Ein Mann steigt aus; es ist Dan. Er betrachtet mit einem kalten und gefährlichen Blick das Halliwell Manor. "Dieses Mal werde ich alles richtig machen", flüstert er vor sich hin. Eine Fledermaus fliegt an ihm vorbei. Er wird auf dem Manor noch einen letzten Blick, dann steigt er wieder ins Auto und fährt in die dunklen Schatten der Prescott Strett.

_Opening_

Wir sehen Stadtaufnahmen von San Francisco, es ist Mittag. Paige ist in ihrer Wohnung und macht ihren Kindern Essen. "Patricia, Penelope, Essen ist gleich fertig!" Die Zwillinge rennen in die Küche, umarmen ihre Mutter und rennen ins Bad, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Paige lächelt. Da kommt Henry Jr. hinein. "Mami, kannst du mir es später reparieren?" Er hält ein kleines Spielzeugtaxi in der Hand; die Taxianzeige vom Dach ist abgegangen. Paige streichelt ihm über den Kopf. "Natürlich werde ich dir es reparieren, Schatz. Und jetzt geht du zu deinen Schwestern Hände waschen, ja? Essen ist gleich fertig." Henry Jr. strahlt, gibt ihrer Mutter einen Kuss und rennt ebenfalls ins Badezimmer. Paige lacht. Da geht die Tür auf und Henry kommt hinein. "Hey Schatz, wie gehts dir? Was kochst du denn heute Feines?" Sie geben sich einen Kuss. Paige berichtet stolz von ihren Kochkünsten. "Weißt du, Piper hat mir ein paar Rezepte gegeben zum Ausprobieren, die klingen alle so lecker." Henry grinst. "Oh je, Schatz, ich hoffe, deine Kochkünste enden heute nicht wie beim letzten Mal, nämlich beim Chinesen..." Paige gibt ihm einen Klaps. "Ich habe mich heute sehr angestrengt, die Kinder waren brav, ich bin ausgeschlafen, du wirst sehen, es wird ein fantastisches Mittagessen!" Sie küsst Henry leidenschaftlich. "Und glaub mir, der Nachtisch wird noch besser.", flüstert sie ihm ins Ohr. Henry schmunzelt und setzt sich an den Tisch. Da kommen auch die Kinder angerannt und umarmen ihren Daddy. Paige holt Teller aus dem Schrank und serviert ihr Essen. Die Kinder und Henry stürzen sich mit Begeisterung darauf. "Oh Mami, das schmeckt toll, dieses Mal ist das wirklich toll!", sagt Henry Jr. "Stimmt, und dieses Mal müssen wir auch nicht alles wegschmeißen!", äußert sich Patricia. "Und wir landen heute nicht beim Chinesen!", fügt Penelope hinzu. Die Kinder und Henry prusten los, während Paige ihnen einen strafenden Blick zuwirft. Dann fängt sie selber an zu lachen. Mit guter Stimmung sitzen sie weiter am Esstisch und genießen die wenige Zeit, die sie alle zusammen verbringen können.

Phoebe schiebt den Kinderwagen mit Prudence im Golden Gate Park. Sie geht dort mit Coop, Charlotte und Cassandra spazieren. "Wie schön der Park doch ist", schwärmt Phoebe. Charlotte und Cassandra spielen Fangen und rennen bisschen vor, so dass Phoebe und Coop ihre Zeit in Ruhe genießen können. "Wann waren wir denn das letzte Mal spazieren?", fragt Coop. "Das ist echt eine Weile her...aber jetzt, wo das Wetter so schön ist, können wir ja wieder öfters spazieren gehen, oder?" Sie dreht sich zu Coop. "Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch, Phoebe." Sie küssen sich. Dann schaut Phoebe auf die Uhr. "Okay, ich muss leider die romantische Stimmung zerstören. Ich muss in die Redaktion. Bringst du die Kinder nach Hause?" "Natürlich, werde ich machen. Bis dann, Schatz!" Coop ruft Charlotte und Cassandra wieder zurück, die schon ziemlich weit gelaufen sind. Die Kinder verabschieden sich von Phoebe und laufen mit Coop und Prudence wieder zurück. Phoebe geht schnell in die andere Richtung zur Subway. Als sie in eine Station gehen wollte, fliegt ihr eine Fledermaus entgegen. "Hey, was macht denn eine Fledermaus in der U-Bahn?", denkt sich Phoebe. Sie weicht schnell aus und geht die Treppe nach unten in die Station. Die Fledermaus fliegt weiter...

Sie fliegt durch die ganze Stadt in eine Höhle. Dort verwandelt sie sich in einen Mann und verneigt sich vor seinem Boss, dem Vampirkönig. "Gut gemacht", flüstert der Vampirkönig. Er riecht an dem Mann. "Mh...ich kann die Hexe schon riechen. Und auch noch eine der Mächtigen Drei! Heute Abend wird es ein Festmahl geben!" Der Untertan verwandelt sich wieder in eine Fledermaus und fliegt tiefer in die dunkle Höhle, um sich von dem Licht zu erholen. Der Vampirkönig verwandelt sich in eine Fledermaus und fliegt aus der Höhle Richtung San Francisco zum Bay Mirror...Doch bevor er ankommt, fliegt der Vampirkönig in eine dunkle Gasse und verwandelt sich wieder in einen Menschen. Er geht in eine Telefonzelle und wählt eine Nummer. "Ist dort das Bay Mirror? Ich möchte bitte Phoebe Halliwell sprechen..."

Piper und Leo sitzen im Halliwell Manor zusammen auf der Couch und entspannen sich. Auf dem Boden spielen Wyatt und Chris mit Legosteinen, Melinda spielt mit ihren Puppen. "Ich glaube, es passiert heute noch etwas." Leo schaut zu Piper. "Ach komm, Schatz, sag doch nicht so etwas." "Doch, denn im Moment ist unser Leben einfach zu schön. Alles ist friedlich, Marsia ist tot, diese komische Saturnia ist auch nicht mehr aufgetaucht, die Kinder sind brav, jetzt muss einfach wieder etwas kommen, was unser Glück zerstört." Leo streichelt ihr über das Haar. "Höre auf zu unken, ja?" Piper nickt. "Okay, Schatz. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht zufrieden mit meinem Leben bin. Ich habe es endlich geschafft, es zu akzeptieren, was ich bin und bin seitdem glücklich damit." Da klingelt es an der Tür. Piper wirft Leo einen wissenden Blick zu. "Schau, habe ich doch gesagt!" Sie und Leo stehen auf und gehen zu Tür. "Ach bitte, Piper, seit wann klingelt ein Dämon?" Die zwei öffnen die Tür. "Dan!", ruft Piper. "Hallo Piper, wie geht es dir?" Dan steht mit einer Schachtel Pralinen vor der Tür. Er wirft Leo einen kalten Blick zu. "Hallo Leo." "Hallo Dan." Piper schaut zu Leo. "Nun Schatz, was sagst du dazu? Habe ich nicht wieder Recht gehabt?"

Im Untergeschoss des Space Buildings befindet sich Saturnia, die in ihrem Kaleidoskop schaut. Dabei ruft sie ein paar Untertaninnen herbei. "Urania! Komme bitte mit Prosperonia, Orpheliana und Trinculonia zu mir." Die vier Frauen kommen und verneigen sich vor Saturnia. "Zu ihrem Diensten, Meisterin." Saturnia dreht sich zu ihnen. "Unsere Mission läuft in die richtige Richtung. Unser Ziel ist es immer noch, die Menschheit zu schwächen, um sie langsam zu erobern. Dabei müssen wir jegliche Gegner schwächen und vernichten, zum Beispiel die Mächtigen Drei. Ich befürchte, dass sie uns noch ernsthaft gefährlich werden können. Allerdings sollen wir aufpassen, dass sie zu viel über uns erfahren, denn noch haben sie nicht wirklich einen Plan, wer wir sind und was unser Ziel ist. Deswegen wäre es taktisch vielleicht klug, dass wir vorerst ein bisschen mehr im Hintergrund bleiben. Aber wenn es darauf ankommt, natürlich zuschlagen, keine Frage! Urania, ich übergebe dir hiermit diese Aufgabe, nachdem Marsia leider gescheitert ist. Viel Erfolg und enttäusche mich nicht!" "Ja, Meisterin!" Urania verbeugt sich nochmal vor Saturnia, dann geht Saturnia in den Aufzug. Urania dreht sich zu Prosperonia, Orpheliana und Trinculonia. "Kommt, meine Mädchen, wir machen einen Plan..."

Phoebe steigt aus dem Aufzug und möchte in ihr Büro gehen, doch da kommt schon Elise angerannt. "Phoebe, Ihre Schwester ist genial!" Phoebe schaut belustigt zu ihr. "Ich weiß, sie ist ja meine Schwester, das liegt in der Familie..." "Das wird die Auflage wieder erhöhen, ach, ist der Tag schön! So, ich gehe jetzt mit meinem Schatz einen Kaffee trinken, viel Spaß noch bei der Arbeit. "Moment, Elise, wer kümmert sich dann um die Zeitung?" Phoebe will sie aufhalten, doch sie geht schon in den Aufzug und fährt runter. Phoebe seufzt und geht in die Redaktion, wo das Chaos herrscht. Sie seufzt noch einmal, geht in ihr Büro und lässt sich in ihren Bürostuhl fallen.. Da kommt Kelly mit zwei Kaffee hinein. Phoebe lächelt. "Danke, Kelly, du bist meine Rettung. Was gibt es Neues?" Kelly überrreicht ihr lachend den Kaffee. "Da hat vorher so ein Mann angerufen, Mr. McDoyle. Er ist von einer neuen Trendzeitschrift und möchte ein Interview mit dir. Er kommt später hierher, um mit dir einen Termin auszumachen." Phoebe schaut auf ihren Körper. "Oh, ich weiß nicht, bin ich schon wieder schlank genug für Fotos? Die dritte Schwangerschaft hat mir doch zu schaffen gemacht!" Kelly schüttelt lachend den Kopf. "Also erstens wird das kein Playboyshooting, zweitens habe ich überhaupt nichts von Fotos gesagt und drittens siehst du blendend aus! Woran du wieder denkst, Phoebe!" Phoebe lacht auch. "Naja, wenn du Coop gesehen hättest, wie er sich über meine Schwangerschaftsstreifen lustig gemacht hat." Kelly gibt ihr einen Klaps. "Phoebe, du siehst klasse aus. Mache jetzt bitte nicht eine Hungersdiät wie Elizabeth Hurley, okay? Ich will keine Knochenphoebe sehen." Phoebe umarmt Kelly. "Schön, dass du jetzt hier arbeitest, jetzt können wir endlich wieder mehr Zeit verbringen wie damals." Kelly lächelt. "Ja, ich finde es auch toll. Obwohl mein Exboss nicht so begeistert war. Aber der konnte mich eh mal!" Sie lacht. "So, ich gehe wieder an meinen Schreibtisch, bis später, Phoebe!" "Bis später, Kelly, danke für deine Nachricht!" Phoebe fängt an, am Computer etwas zu tippen...

Piper, Leo und Dan sitzen im Wintergarten. Die Stimmung ist ein bisschen angespannt zwischen Leo und Dan. Piper versucht, die Situation aufzulockern. "Wie geht es dir, Dan? Was zieht es dich nach San Francisco?" Dan schaut freundlicher. "Danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es soweit ganz gut. Wohne jetzt an der Ostküste, in der Nähe von New York. Habe gerade ein neues Haus gebaut und verkauft, jetzt mache ich ein bisschen Pause." Er weicht der Frage aus, warum er nach San Francisco zurückgekommen ist. Piper nickt. "Du baust jetzt also Häuser und verkaufst sie dann? Hört sich gut an. Und wie geht es Jenny?" Dan ist erleichtert, dass Piper ihre zweite Frage vergessen hat. "Jenny geht es gut. Sie hat gerade in Saudi-Arabien ihren Schulabschluss gemacht und will dort jetzt Jura studieren. Damit haben wir wohl alle nicht gerechnet, dass aus unserer kleinen hektischen Jenny einmal eine seriöse Jurastudendin wird." Piper lacht. "Da hast du Recht. Und wo wohnst du?" "Ich habe mir ein kleines Appartment gemietet, so kann ich die nächste Zeit hier bleiben." Da meldet sich Leo zu Wort. "Und was wolltest du noch mal hier?" Piper wirft Leo einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, schaut aber dann zu Dan. Dan zögert. Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Die Wahrheit will er nicht sagen, aber er will auch nicht lügen. "Nun...ich habe gedacht, dass ich dich mal besuchen kommen wollte. Habe dich vermisst." Leo schaut Dan an. "Ich dachte, du bist damals gegangen, weil du nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben wolltest?" Dan schaut Leo böse an. "Ich werde die Wahrheit nicht sagen, ich werde die Wahrheit nicht sagen", flüstert er. "Wie bitte? Kannst du bitte deutlicher reden?", fragt Leo. Dan versucht sich zu beherrschen. "Nun, ich habe es mir eben anders überlegt. Aber wie ich sehe, hast du dich kein bisschen verändert." Leo steht auf, doch Piper beruhigt ihn. "Dan, könnte ich meinen Mann vielleicht ganz kurz alleine sprechen?" Dan nickt und geht in den Gang hinaus. Piper knüpft sich Leo vor. "Was sollte das? Warum greifst du ihn an?" Leo verteidigt sich. "Hallo? Er war immerhin mit dir zusammen und wollte dich wegschnappen, dann ist es doch mehr als verständlich, wenn ich ihn nicht mag." "Ja, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du ihn so hartnäckig Löcher in den Bauch fragen sollst. Warum wolltest du undbedingt wissen, warum er nach San Francisco zurückgekommen?" "Weißt du es nicht mehr? Dan ging damals, weil du es dir gewünscht hast, von diesem Jinn, der sterblich geworden ist. Du hast dir es ohne Konsequenzen gewünscht, das heißt, er dürfte gar nicht hierher zurückkommen!" Piper schüttelt den Kopf. "Leo, du redest Unsinn." "Achja? Dann erkläre mir, wieso er dann zurückgekommen ist?" Piper zuckt die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht, weil er mich wirklich vermisst." Leo lacht verächtlich. "Selbst wenn das so wäre, würde das nicht den Zauber des Jinns brechen können. Es sei denn, er ist gestorben." Er schaut zu Piper. "Oder Dan wird von einem Dämon gelenkt!" Piper schüttelt den Kopf. "Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle, Dan ist ganz sicher nicht von einem Dämon besessen, du bist einfach nur eifersüchtig! Das, was du sagst, ist einfach abwegig! " "Wieso abwegig? Dan kehrt zu einem Zeitpunkt zurück, wo gerade neue Dämonen aufgetaucht sind, eine neue Bedrohung, über die wir kaum etwas wissen. Woher willst du wissen, dass er nichts im Schilde führt?" "Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach bitte tun, ihn einfach sprengen?" "Ich meine doch nur, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst und ihn ausfragen sollst, warum er zurück ist. Schau, wie er vorher bei deiner Frage ausgewichen ist. Oder wie er gezögert hat, als ich ihm die Frage stellte." "Leo, ich glaube, du siehst langsam Gespenster." "Mag sein, aber ich will nur das Beste für dich, ich liebe dich..." "Ja, du hast ja auch ein bisschen Recht, ich verstehe schon, was du meinst..."

Währenddessen schaut sich Dan, im Hintergrund der Streit von Piper und Leo, die Fotos an der Wand an. Dabei sieht er das Gruppenfoto von Piper, Phoebe und Paige. "Wer ist die Schwarzhaarige?", denkt sich Dan. "Und wo ist Prue? Stimmt es etwa, was ich gehört habe?" Er hört keine Stimmen mehr und geht wieder ins Wohnzimmer, dabei nimmt er das Gruppenfoto mit. "Wieder alles klar?" Piper antwortet, bevor Leo was sagen kann. "Ja, Dan, alles in Ordnung. Was hast du da in der Hand?" Dan zeigt Piper das Gruppenfoto. "Wer ist sie? Und wo sind eigentlich Prue und Phoebe?" Piper seufzt. "Oh Dan. Phoebe hat jetzt eine eigene Wohnung. Die Frau auf dem Bild ist Paige, unsere Halbschwester. Und Prue...nun, Prue ist tot." Dan schaut verwirrt. "Tot?" "Das kann nicht sein", denkt sich Dan. "Es ist einfach unmöglich, dass Prue tot ist." ." Piper erzählt ihm, wie alles passiert ist, doch er hört nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. "Wie kann das möglich sein..." Er zeigt ihr Mitleid, dann verabschiedet er sich. "Ich gehe heute noch meine Sachen ausräumen. Hast du in den nächsten Tagen Zeit? Dann können wir uns ja mal treffen und uns ein bisschen mehr unterhalten." Er schaut zwingend nett zu Leo. "Natürlich nur, wenn du mir das erlaubst." Leo schaut zwingend freundlich zurück. "Aber selbstverständlich." Dan geht zur Tür hinaus. Piper kommt wieder zu Leo auf die Couch. "Wie Recht du hattest, Piper, der Dämonenbesuch war längst überfällig."

Paige ist auf der Straße. Sie geht auf einem Markt ein paar Früchte kaufen. Da stoßt sie jemanden eine Tüte hinunter. "Oh, das tut mir leid, wollte ich nicht." Sie bückt sich und hebt die Tüte auf. Dann bemerkt sie, dass es Pete ist, der vor ihr steht. Sie umarmen sich. "Hallo Pete, was machst du hier? Wir treffen uns doch erst heute Abend um zehn Uhr, oder?" Pete lächelt. "Ja, heute Abend um zehn, ich freue mich schon!" Er schaut auf seine Tüte. "Ich habe gerade eine kleine Nachmittagspause gemacht, habe mir ein bisschen Obst gekauft, dann wird der restliche Arbeitstag nicht mehr so lang." "Schön. Du arbeitest bei einer Werbeagentur, nicht?" "Richtig, ich arbeite bei der DD Advertising. Eine richtig erfolgreiche Agentur. Magst du nicht mitkommen und dich ein bisschen umschauen?" Paige schaut begeistert. "Gerne! Ich habe früher mit Leidenschaft gemalt, diese Richtung hat mich früher sehr interessiert."

Sie laufen zehn Minuten durch die Straßen, dann erreichen sie ein kleines Hochhaus. Sie gehen in das moderne Gebäude und fahren mit dem Aufzug in das oberste Stockwerk. Dort oben zeigt Pete sein Büro. Paige schaut seine Zeichnungen auf dem Schreibtisch an. "Hey, du bist richtig kreativ. Man, beneide ich dich. Ich habe schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gezeichnet." Bevor Pete sich dazu äußern kann, öffnet sich die Tür und eine blonde Frau kommt hinein. "Hallo Pete, gut, dass du wieder zurück bist. Wollte nochmal deine Meinung wissen, bevor ich den Auftrag losschicke. Das linke oder das rechte Motiv?" Die Frau zeigt zwei Zeichnungen; auf der linken ist ein Strichmännchen mit einem Basketball zu sehen, auf der rechten Zeichnung ist ein Basketball mit einem Smiley zu sehen. Pete schaut sich die Sachen kurz an. "Ich bin für die rechte Zeichnung." Paige äußert sich. "Ich finde die rechte Zeichnung auch besser, sie zeigt von Spontanität, Kreativität und Lebensfreude. Die linke Zeichnung hat eher das Kindergartenniveau." Die Frau ist beeindruckt. "Sie gefallen mir. Wie heißen Sie?" Paige gibt ihr die Hand. "Mein Name ist Paige Matthews, und ich bin eine Freundin von Pete." Die Frau schüttelt ihr freundlich die Hand und lächelt. "Hallo, mein Name ist Diane Delacroix und ich bin die Chefin dieser Agenturfirma. Sie haben es voll drauf in ihrem Köpfchen, wissen Sie das? Wenn Sie bei uns arbeiten würden, wäre das ein großer Gewinn für die Agentur." Paige lacht. Dann schaut ernsthaft zu Diane. "Meinen Sie das ernst?" Diane nickt. "Natürlich! Sie haben großes Talent und ich denke, Ihnen wird es hier gut gefallen. Ich habe heute einen wichtigen Termin, aber in den nächsten Tagen habe ich Zeit. Wollen Sie da nicht nochmal vorbeikommen? Dann können wir über Genaueres reden. Natürlich nur, wenn sie einen Job wollen und nicht schon ausreichend versorgt sind." Paige strahlt. "Ich würde sehr gerne! Oh, das ist so nett, ich habe mir früher immer vorgestellt, in so einer Agentur zu arbeiten. Ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen auf jeden Fall melden!" "Alles klar, hier ist meine Visitenkarte." "Vielen Dank, Mrs. Delacroix." "Nennen Sie mich Diane. So, ich muss zu meinem Termin. Bis in den nächsten Tagen, Paige!" "Bis dann, Diane, ich freue mich schon!" Diane verlässt wieder das Zimmer. Paige springt auf, umarmt Pete und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dieser grinst. "Wofür ist der denn?" "Dafür dass du so toll bist und mich hierhergeführt hast. Bist ein klasse Typ. So, ich muss das meinem Schatz und meinen Schwestern erzählen! Ach, ich bin so glücklich. Bis heute Abend im P3, Pete, nochmals vielen Dank!" Sie stürmt zur Tür hinaus. Pete schaut ihr lächelnd nach. Er hat noch nie eine Person mit so viel Energie gesehen. Er setzt sich an seinen Arbeitstisch und zeichnet weiter...

Piper schaut auf dem Dachboden zum Fenster hinaus. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie Dan damals eingezogen ist. Wie sie sich langsam in ihn verliebt hat, nachdem es nicht so toll mit Leo lief. Wie sie zwar glücklich zusammen waren, aber sie ihm niemals ihr Geheimnis erzählen konnte. Wie Leo ein Mensch wurde und die zwei um sie gekämpft hat. Wie Leo gewonnen hat. Wie gekränkt Dan war und fast hinter ihr Geheimnis gekommen wäre. Wie ein Jinn die ganze Situation gerettet hat. Wie Dan wieder weggezogen ist. Piper dreht sich um und blättert im Buch der Schatten. Sie blättert zum Wahrheitsspruch. "Ich werde ihn noch nicht anwenden", denkt sie dabei. "Noch nicht..."

Der Vampirkönig kommt als Mensch in Phoebes Büro. "Guten Tag, Phoebe. Mein Name ist Harry McDoyle, ich komme wegen dem Interview." Phoebe lächelt. "Guten Tag, Mr McDoyle. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie mich interviewen wollen." Der Mann lächelt. "Sehr schön. Wollen wir das heute Abend machen? So gegen zehn Uhr?" "Leider habe ich schon um zehn Uhr einen Termin, aber wie wäre es eine Stunde früher? So gegen neun?" "Gerne! Wo?" "Kennen Sie das P3?" "Natürlich, ein toller Club." "Ich weiß, er gehört meiner Schwester. Wollen wir dort das Interview führen?" "Ja, eine tolle Idee." Er gibt ihr die Hand. "Bis heute Abend, Phoebe." "Bis heute Abend!" Der Mann geht wieder. Unauffällig verwandelt er sich wieder in eine Fledermaus und fliegt aus einem Fenster davon.

Wir sehen ein paar Stadtaufnahmen und während die Fledermaus durch die Stadt fliegt, geht die Sonne langsam unter und es wird dunkel.

Paige orbt sich ins Halliwell Manor. Piper liest gerade eine Zeitschrift und schaut erstaunt zu ihr. "Hallo Schwesterherz, was machst du denn schon hier? Wollten wir uns nicht später treffen?" "Doch, aber ich habe eine super tolle Nachricht! Ich kriege vielleicht einen Traumjob! Meinen Traumjob!" Piper klatscht in die Hände. "Hey, Paige, das ist ja super! Was für einen Job?" "Einen Job in der DD Agentur." Piper schreit auf. "Was? DIE DD Agentur? Die ist berühmt hat einen fantastischen Ruf!" "Ich weiß, toll, oder?" "Wow, komm, wir gehen jetzt schon ins P3, das müssen wir feiern! Und auf dem Weg musst du mir erklären, wie es dazu gekommen ist, ja?" Sie gehen zur Haustür und steigen in Pipers Wagen.

Phoebe schaut auf die Uhr. Sie macht ihren Computer aus und geht auf die Straße. Sie geht um die Ecke in die U-Bahn...

Dan befindet sich in seinem Appartment. Auf seinem Tisch liegen Akten von Prue, Piper und Phoebe. Er blättert sie ein bisschen durch, dann greift er zum Telefon. "Hallo! Ich bin gut angekommen ... ja, sie haben mir es bestätigt. Seltsam, oder? Du, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Kannst du mir in den nächsten Tagen die Akte von ihrer Halbschwester Paige schicken? ... Ja, sie haben eine Halbschwester. Mit Nachnamen heißt sie Matthews. Paige Matthews... Okay, vielen Dank! Ich melde mich wieder." Er legt auf und schaut sich wieder die Akten der Schwestern an...

Piper fährt ein Waldstück entlang. Auf einmal wird ihr Wagen von einem Windstoß erfasst und sie landen im Gebüsch. Piper und Paige steigen aus. Piper schüttelt den Kopf. "Seit wann gibt es Tornados in San Francisco?" Paige hört ein Geräusch und sieht eine kleine Windhose auf sie zukommen. "Äh...seit heute?" Die Zwei versuchen, den Wind auszuweichen, werden aber auf den Boden umgeweht. Die Windhose löst sich auf und eine Frau erscheint. Piper versucht, sie zu sprengen, aber es zeigt kaum eine Wirkung. Die Frau lacht. "Tja, deine Kräfte sind gegen die Planetoids ziemlich wirkungslos, was?" Piper und Paige stehen auf. "Also für das Oberhaupt habe ich dich aber mächtiger vorgestellt", meint Paige. Die Frau lacht hämisch. "Ich bin nicht Saturnia, wenn du denkst, dass du so schlau bist. Mein Name ist Urania und ich bin eine Untertanin von Saturnia." Piper schaut geschockt. "Eine? Heißt das, es gibt noch mehr von euch?" Urania lacht teuflisch. "Wenn du nur ein Prozent von unserer ganzen Geschichte wüsstest, wärst du so glücklich. Aber du weißt nicht einmal einen Bruchteil eines Prozentes von uns. Und nun verschwindet, sonst töte ich euch noch heute." Paige versucht, sie auf den Boden zu orben, doch Urania blockt es ab und stößt Paige mit einem Windstoß wieder auf den Boden. Piper versucht nochmal, sie zu sprengen, wird aber auch von einer Windattacke angegriffen. Beide auf dem Boden liegend, sehen Piper und Paige, wie sich Urania wieder in Wind verwandelt und langsam sich wegweht. Paige schaut zu Piper. "Jetzt weißt du, wann es Tornados in San Francisco gibt. Seit die tollen Planetoids da sind."

Phoebe steigt aus der U-Bahn aus. Sie geht durch eine dunkle Straße, weil das eine Abkürzung zum P3 ist. Jemand berührt sie von hinten. Phoebe dreht sich panisch um und attackiert die Person, dieser weicht gerade aus. Phoebe erkennt, dass es Mr McDoyle ist. "Guten Abend, Mr McDoyle, Sie haben mich aber erschreckt!" Mr McDoyle lächelt. "Tut mir leid, Phoebe, das wollte ich nicht." "Ach, ist doch kein Problem. Was machen Sie eigentlich in dieser Gegend?" Mr McDoyle lächelt böse. "Nun...weil Sie auch hier sind, Phoebe, und ich will Sie." Er verwandelt sich vor ihren Augen in den Vampirkönig. Phoebe erschrickt, greift ihn aber gleich an...

Mittlerweile sind Piper und Paige ohne neue Zwischenfälle im P3 angekommen. Piper regt sich auf. "Das ist doch unmöglich, oder? Was denkt sich diese Urania eigentlich? Tanzt da einfach an, hält sich für die Göttin von San Francisco und bläst uns einfach um! Ich hasse Sie!" Paige versucht, sie zu beruhigen. "Erstmal ganz ruhig, Piper, wir sind ja nochmal davon gekommen. Und jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, gegen wen wir jetzt kämpfen." "Ich will mich nicht beruhigen! Hast du nicht gehört, was sie gesagt hat? Wir wissen noch nicht mal einen Prozent von ihnen! Wir haben ein ernsthaftes Problem!" "Also Erstens, seit wann glauben wir einer Dämonin etwas? Zweitens, was ist mir dir los?" Piper seufzt. "Dan ist zurückgekommen." Paige schaut verdutzt. "Oh oh. Der Dan?" "Ja, der Dan." Paige versteht. "Okay, dann ist ja verständlich, dass du aufgewühlt bist. Was wollte er? Wie hat Leo das aufgenommen?" "Also er hat gemeint, er wollte mich wieder sehen. Und Leo ist der Meinung, er verheimlicht mir etwas..." "Und was denkst du darüber?" "Also am Anfang habe ich das für komplett ausgeschlossen gehalten...aber inzwischen denke ich, dass Leo vielleicht gar nicht so viel Unrecht hat. Ach, alles ist so kompliziert..." Paige umarmt Piper. Auf einmal wird sie aufmerksam. "Schnell, Piper, Phoebe ruft uns!" Sie gehen schnell in Pipers Privatraum und orben sich weg.

Paige orbt sich und Piper in die dunkle Straße, wo Phoebe mit dem Vampitkönig kämpft. Phoebe levitiert und versucht, ihn auszuweichen, aber der Vampirkönig packt sie in der Luft am Bein und zieht sie auf dem Boden. Dann beugt er sich über sie und versucht, sie zu beißen. Doch Paige greift ein und orbt eine Mülltonne auf den Vampirkönig. Dieser fällt um und Phoebe kann sich befreien. Dann versucht Piper, den Vampirkönig zu sprengen. Dieser steht mitterweile wieder und lässt ein paar Fledermäuse auf die Mächtigen Drei fliegen, doch Paige orbt sie gegeneinander, so dass sie sich gegenseitig vernichtet haben. Dann sprengt Piper den Vampirkönig und mit einem Schrei verbrennt er zu Asche. Paige atmet auf. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es auch noch normale Dämonen gibt." Piper stimmt ihr zu. "Und endlich wieder mal ein Dämon, den man so einfach vernichten kann." Doch Phoebe ist da anderer Meinung. "Also mir jagt es Angst ein. Wisst ihr noch, wie schwer wir uns getan haben, Vampire zu vernichten?" "Phoebe, das lag doch nur daran, weil ich auch ein Vampir geworden bin und ihr mich zum Glück nicht vernichten wolltet..." "Ja, aber es war trotzdem schwer. Ohne Cole hätten wir es damals nicht geschafft, und er war damals böse. Schaut, wie leicht wir jetzt den Vampirkönig vernichtet haben! Und denkt dann an Marsia und ihre Untertaninnen, wie schwer es war, sie zu vernichten. Seht ihr, wie mächtig diese Planetoids sind? Ich glaube, dass uns noch stärkere Dämonen angreifen werden und davor habe ich Angst." Piper seufzt. "Und leider ist schon die Nächste im Anflug." Phoebe erschrickt. "Was? Wer?" "Urania", antwortet Paige. "Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sje ist so eine Winddämonin von den Planetoids und hat uns inklusive Auto von der Straße geweht." Die Drei schweigen und realisieren, dass die nächsten Monate wohl sehr hart werden. Phoebe schaut auf die Uhr. "Kommt, es ist bald zehn Uhr, Pete wird schon auf uns warten." Paige orbt sich mit Piper und Phoebe weg.

Man sieht ein paar Bilder von San Francisco, dann sieht man das P3. Pete sitzt mit Piper, Phoebe und Paige in ihrer Stammecke. Becky bringt ihnen die Getränke. Danach fängt Pete an zu erzählen. "Es wurde aus Überlieferungen erzählt, dass es die vier Elemente wirklich gab, selbst in der griechischen Antike und Mythologie kam es vor. Laut verschiedenen Quellen soll es unterirdisch eine Höhle geben, in dem sich so etwas befindet wie ein Gefäß. Das Gefäß soll von den vier Elementen umgeben sein. Laut einer Legende soll es in jedem Zeitabschnitt einen Hüter geben, der das Gefäß aktivieren können soll, diese Person ist der Hüter der Elemente. Wenn das Gefäß aktiviert wird, suchen die vier Elemente nach acht Personen, um sie mit den Kräften der Natur auszustatten. Diese sind die Krieger der Elemente und sollen somit den Kampf gegen das Böse unterstützen. Viele denken, dass es nur eine Sage ist, aber ich glaube daran." "Das klingt wirklich sehr interessant", meint Piper. "Und es diese Personen würden uns helfen können, gegen diese mächtigen Planetoids zu kämpfen", aüßert sich Paige. "Warum denkst du eigentlich, dass es keine Sage ist?", fragt Phoebe neugierig. Pete holt ein Stück Papier aus seiner Jackentasche. "Nun, ich habe viel recherchiert, nicht nur für meine Abschlussprüfung und für mein Buch, sondern auch, weil es mich wegen persönlichen Gründen sehr interessiert hat. Und für mich klingt es sehr plausibel, es klingt logisch." Er faltet das Papier auf. "Und bei meiner Geburt wurde eine Prophezeihung gemacht. Lest sie." Die Schwestern beugen sich über das Papier.

_Dieses Kind ist mit außergewöhnlichen Kräften und Begabungen gesegnet. Es wird in der Zukunft nicht nur gute Taten vollbringen, sondern wird auch über jene vier Schätze bewachen, die vom Sonnenlicht geschützt im Inneren des Erdbodens verborgen sind und sich um eine Heiligstätte befinden. Diese Schätze dienen den Kriegern, die ihre Heimat beschützen und verteidigen möchten und nur dieses Kind kann die Schätze mit Hilfe von mächtigen Schwestern, die nicht unterschiedlicher sein können, aber als Eins unbesiegbar sind, zum Leben erwecken._

"Das hört sich so an, als ob du der Hüter bist", meint Paige. "Und wir diese mächtigen Schwestern, die dir helfen sollen", stellt Phoebe fest. "Nun, das muss zwar nicht sein, aber es hört sich sehr nach uns an. Ich würde sagen, es ist nicht nur dein Schicksal, dieses Rätsel aufzulösen, sondern auch unser Schicksal", sagt Piper. "Lass uns gemeinsam versuchen, deine Prophezeihung zu erfüllen!" Pete freut sich. "Danke, das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Er umarmt die Schwestern.

Dan sitzt am Schreibtisch und schlägt Pipers Akte auf. Darin befindet sich ein altes Foto von ihr mit ihm. Er betrachtet es einen Moment, dann macht er wieder die Akte zu und schlägt Phoebes Akte auf. Darin blättert er ein bisschen und macht sie wieder zu. Zum Schluss öffnet er Prues Akte. Er schlägt eine Seite mit einem Foto auf, wo Prue drauf zu sehen ist. Sie hat sehr lange Haare und trägt eine Handtasche, aus der eine Pistole hinausschaut. Ihr Gesichtausdruck ist kalt und ein wenig verunsichert, als ob sie sich verstecken würde. "Und du bist wirklich seit Jahren tot?" flüstert Dan. Er betrachtet das Datum des gemachten Fotos, welches sich auf der Rückseite des Fotos befindet. Er liest es, immer wieder, um klar zu stellen, dass es nicht möglich ist. Er betrachtet das Datum ein letztes Mal - das Foto wurde vor einem Monat geschossen.

Ende der Episode


	7. 9x07 Witchout A Trace

**9x07 Witchout A Trace**

(Folge 185)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

Guest Star:

Greg Vaughan als Dan

Heather Locklear als Diane

Anna Faris als Nina Smith

Cole Sprouse als Aaron Smith

Evangeline Lilly als Urania

Yasmine Bleeth als Prosperonia

Angelina Jolie als Orpheliana

Aisha Tyler als Trinculonia

Dennis Keiffer als Grimlock

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Im DD-Gebäude sitzt Paige am Schreibtisch von Pete. Er steht daneben und schaut zu, wie Paige einen Werbeslogan für eine neue Spielzeugmarke zeichnet. Paige malt den letzten Strich, dann steht sie auf und betrachtet ihre Zeichnung aus der Ferne. "Wird Diane damit zufrieden sein?", fragt Paige skeptisch. Pete nickt. "Natürlich! Du bist sehr begabt, Diane wird begeistert sein!" Paige atmet tief durch, dann nimmt sie ihre Zeichnung und geht mit Pete in Dianes Büro. "Da sind Sie ja, Paige, zeigen Sie mal." Sie betrachtet Paiges Werbeslogan. "Wunderbar, einfach klasse! Sie sind perfekt für den Job!" Sie holt aus ihrem Schreibtisch einen Vertrag raus. "Um es noch offiziell zu machen", lächelt sie. Paige schaut in ihren Vertrag. "Ich habe ja voll die Flexibilität!" Diane lacht. "Richtig. Pete hat mir erzählt, dass es sehr wichtig für Sie wäre, außerdem können Sie auch zum Teil zu Hause arbeiten. Für so eine Begabung mache ich gerne einen Gefallen." Paige lächelt und gibt Diane die Hand. "Vielen Dank, Diane." Paige und Diane stehen auf. "Dann bis nächste Woche, Paige. Ich freue mich schon auf unsere Zusammenarbeit." "Ich mich auch. Bis nächste Woche, Diane!" Paige und Pete gehen hinaus. Draußen umarmt sie Pete. "Vielen Dank, dass du dich so für mich eingesetzt hast." Sie verlassen das Gebäude. "Hast du noch ein bisschen Zeit, Pete?" "Ja, ich habe heute auch frei. Was ist?" "Wollen wir ein bisschen nach den vier Elementen forschen?" Pete nickt. Sie steigen in Petes Auto und fahren los.

Dan öffnet seinen Briefkasten. Darin befindet sich ein dicker Umschlag. Er macht sie auf und holt eine Akte raus. Die Akte ist von Paige. Er setzt sich an seinem Schreibtisch, wo die anderen Unterlagen von Prue, Piper und Phoebe liegen. Er schlägt die erste Seite auf. Dort befindet sich ein Zeitungsartikel. Dan liest. "Autounfall - Beide Eltern tot - Tochter wie durch Wunder überlebt - ein unerklärliches Rätsel!" Er liest den Artikel. "...und die Eltern waren sofort tot, aber ihre Tochter Paige überlebte den Unfall unverletzt auf unerklärlicher Weise, da sie wegen ihren nicht vorhandenen Verletzungen vor dem Aufprall schon aus dem Auto geschleudert worden sein musste, aber keiner der vielen Augenzeugen dies beobachten konnte. Der Schaden betrug..." Dan macht die Akte zu. "Sehr mysteriös." Sie schlägt Phoebes Akte auf. Darin befindet sich unter anderem ein Bericht, worin steht, dass ihr Ex-Ehemann nicht mehr auffindbar sei. Dann schlägt sie Prues Akte auf und schaut sich nochmal die Zeitungsartikel über ihren Tod an, dass die Untersuchungen keine Ergebnisse gebracht haben. Zum Schluss schlägt er Pipers Akte auf und schaut sie zum x-ten Mal durch. Dann holt er ein Messer aus der Schublade. "Ich werde euch schon noch auf die Schliche kommen", flüstert er. "Ich werde Rache ausüben, dafür, wie du mich damals behandelt hast, Piper." Er nimmt ein Foto von ihr und sticht mit dem Messer darauf.

_Opening_

Es ist Mittag in San Francisco. Der Himmel ist bewölkt und es nieselt.

Im Untergeschoss des Space Building ruft Urania Prosperonia, Orpheliana und Trinculonia herbei. "Meine Dienerinnen, ich habe eine neue Aufgabe für euch. Eure alte Aufgabe habt ihr gut gemeistert, dank uns hat Saturnia zwei neue Firmenpartner und viele neue Aufträge bekommen, das heißt, wir regieren über ein kleines Stück der Menschheit mehr als vorher. Nun ist es aber wieder Zeit, uns die Mächtigen Drei vorzuknöpfen." Sie schaut in ihr Kaleidoskop. "Und ich habe schon einen genialen Plan..."

Henry sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und wartet. Er schaut sich nochmal die Unterlagen seines neuen Falls an. Da geht die Tür auf und Phoebe kommt hinein. "Danke, dass du gekommen bist, Phoebe." Phoebe setzt sich hin. "Klar doch, Henry. Was ist los?" Henry zeigt ihr die Unterlagen. "Ein Junge wurde seit über einem Monat vermisst. Sein Name ist Aaron Smith. Wir wissen nicht, wo er ist, ob er noch lebt, ob er entführt wurde oder ob es ein Unfall war. Wir haben überhaupt keine Spur, er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." Er beugt sich zu Phoebe und flüstert ihr ins Ohr. "Vielleicht hat es auch etwas mit Magie zu tun. Könntest du mir bitte helfen, den Fall aufzuklären?"

Piper befindet sich im Bad und schaut in den Spiegel. In einer halben Stunde würde sie Dan treffen. Zwar freut sie sich, ihn nach so langer Zeit zu sehen, aber ganz so wohl fühlt sie sich nicht. "Na wenigstens ist dieses Mal Leo nicht dabei", murmelt sie. "Sonst kann ich gleich den Dritten Weltkrieg ankündigen." Sie schaut noch einmal in den Spiegel, dann geht sie die Treppe hinunter.

Paige sitzt mit Pete im Archiv des San Francisco Chronicle und durchsuchen alte Zeitungsberichte. "Schau mal, Paige, hier könnte eine Spur sein." Sie lesen den Zeitungsartikel durch. "Mysteriös - In den Hügeln von San Francisco wurde Feuer gesichtet. Laut Augenzeugen sollte das Feuer richtig groß gewesen sein, aber nach dem Brand hat man keine Brandspuren gefunden." Er notiert sich ein paar Infos. "Ich habe auch etwas gefunden, Pete. Hör mal! Höhle an der Küste von San Francisco als Wasserspender - Höhle liegt über dem Meeresspiegel - Wasser aus der Höhle ist Süßwasser - Unerklärbar. Das könnte das Wasserelement sein." Sie räumt alle Zeitungen auf. "Wollen wir?" Pete nickt und gibt Paige die Hand, dann orben sie sich weg.

"Coop, was machst du denn hier?" Leo geht in die Eingangshalle der Zauberschule, wo Coop sich gerade die Gemälde an der Wand anschaut. "Hallo Leo! Ich habe gerade die Kinder in den Zauberkindergarten gebracht und habe nun den ganzen Tag Zeit. Hast du schon etwas vor?" Leo nickt. "Ja, ich habe den restlichen Tag frei." Er schaut ein bisschen sauer. "Piper trifft sich gerade mit Dan." Coop lächelt. "Ich kann dich beruhigen, eure Liebe ist unsterblich, glaub mir, schließlich bin ich ein Cupido! Wollen wir etwas essen gehen?" Sie gehen die Eingangshalle hinunter. Als Leo sich noch einmal umdreht, sieht sie am Ende zwei fremde Frauen, die sie noch nie gesehen hat. "Warte einen Augenblick. Siehst du diese Frauen am Ende des Ganges? Ich kenne sie nicht und irgendwie wirken sie bedrohlich. Kommst du schnell mit?" Die Frauen gehen um die Ecke. Leo und Coop drehen um und schleichen ihnen nach...

Während Phoebe sich die Unterlagen durchliest, betritt eine verheulte Frau den Raum. Henry begrüßt sie und geleitet sie zu einem Stuhl. "Guten Tag, Mrs Smith." Sie zeigt auf Phoebe. "Das ist Phoebe. Sie ist die Frau, die ich ihnen versprochen habe, sie wird mir bei der Suche nach ihrem Sohn helfen." Die Frau gibt Phoebe die Hand. "Guten Tag, Phoebe. Mein Name ist Nina Smith. Bitte helfen Sie mir, meinen Sohn zu finden." Die Frau weint. Phoebe holt ihr ein Taschentuch und streichelt ihr über den Kopf. "Ich werde mein Bestes geben. Aber dafür müssen Sie mir ein bisschen helfen, ich muss so viele Informationen erfahren wie möglich." Mrs Smith schluchzt. "Das Meiste weiß Mr Mitchell schon. Vor einem Monat ging ich mit meinem Sohn im Golden Gate Park spazieren. Wir haben ein Picknick gemacht. Danach wollte er ein Eis am Kiosk kaufen. Als er nach einer halben Stunde immer noch nicht gefunden habe, ging ich ihn suchen." Mrs Smith bekommt einen Heulkrampf. "Warum habe ich ihn alleine gehen lassen...Ich habe dann nur noch seine Mütze gefunden..." Sie wischt sich mit ihrer Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, ihre Schminke verwischt dabei. Dann holt sie eine graue Cappy-Mütze aus ihrer Handtasche. "Mr Mitchell hat sie schon nach Fingerabdrücken untersucht..." Henry mischt sich ein." Aber es wurden keine Fingerabdrücke außer seinen eigenen Abdrücken gefunden." Phoebe schaut nachdenklich. "Dieser Fall kommt mir so bekannt vor...", murmelt Phoebe. "Entschuldigung", sagt Mrs Smith leise. "Was haben Sie gesagt?" "Ach, nicht so wichtig. Sagen Sie, dürfte ich mir die Mütze vielleicht einmal anschauen?" Mrs Smith überreicht ihr die Mütze. "Bitte helfen Sie mir. Mein Mann ist vor drei Jahren gestorben und Eltern habe ich nicht mehr. Er ist alles, was ich noch habe..." Phoebe dreht die Mütze, um die Innenseite anzuschauen. Da zuckt sie zusammen...

_Phoebe sieht, wie Aaron, den sie vorher aus den Fotos in seinen Unterlagen kannte, mit geschlossenen Augen durch einen kleinen Gang kriecht. In einer Ecke steht Brot und Wasser. Dann sieht sie einen Miniwandschrank, wo lauter Schlüssel hängen. Darüber hängt ein Plakat mit der Aufschrift Barry Co. Ihre Vision zeigt nun einen Luftschachtdeckel. Daraufhin sieht sie einen Mann mit schwarzem Anzug und Glatze von hinten, doch bevor er sich umdrehen kann, ist ihre Vision zu Ende._

Phoebe macht wieder die Augen auf. Während Henry verstanden hat, dass Phoebe eine Vision hatte, sorgt sich Mrs Smith um sie. "Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung, Phoebe?" Phoebe atmet kurz durch. "Ja, alles in Ordnung, ich glaube, ich hatte nur eine kleine Erleuchtung. Vielleicht ist er doch nicht so spurlos verschwunden." Sie steht auf. "Ruhen Sie sich aus, Mrs Smith. Henry und ich werden alles tun, um Ihnen Ihren Sohn zurückzubringen." Mrs Smith bedankt sich und geht heulend aus dem Büro. Nun wendet sich Henry an Phoebe. "Was hast du gesehen?" Phoebe holt einen Stadtplan. "Ich hoffe, dass die Vision aktuell ist und er noch lebt, er befand sich in einem Luftschacht. Dann habe ich einen Schlüsselkasten gesehen, welches sich im Firmensitz von Barry Co. gehört. Kennst du die Firma? Achja, ich habe wahrscheinlich den Entführer gesehen, aber nur von hinten, mit schwarzem Anzug und Glatze. Sah nicht so freundlich aus. Aber irgendwie erinnert er mich an jemanden..." Währenddessen hat Henry auf einem Stadtplan das Gebäude gefunden. "Hier ist es, relativ außerhalb der Stadt. Was machen wir?" "Wir fahren schnell nach Hause, damit ich für den Notfall ein paar Zaubertränke gegen Dämonen habe. Vielleicht ist es aber dieses Mal gar nichts Übernatürliches. Aber sicher ist sicher. Dann verfolgen wir diese Spur." "Moment, Paige hat vor zwei Wochen eine ganze Menge an Zaubertränken gemacht, nachdem sie sauer auf Henry Jr. war. Meine Wohnung liegt nämlich auch auf dem Weg. Komm, beeilen wir uns!" Die Zwei rennen raus...

Piper betritt ihr Restaurant und sieht Dan an einem Tisch warten. Sie geht dorthin und umarmt ihn. "Hallo Dan, schön, dich zu sehen." Dan ist erfreut, Piper zu sehen. "Toll, dass du gekommen bist. Du schaust klasse aus! Wie ich sehe, hast du jetzt auch ein Restaurant, du bist ja noch erfolgreicher geworden als früher, erzähl mal!"

Paige orbt sich mit Pete in diese Höhle, aus der Wasser in das Meer fließen sollte. Aber davon ist weit und breit nichts zu sehen, nicht mal Moos wächst auf den kahlen Steinen; alles ist tot. Pete runzelt die Stirn. "Bist du dir sicher, dass es die richtige Höhle ist?" Paige schaut sich um. "Ja, erinnerst du dich an diesen seltsam geformten Felsvorsprung? Das muss er sein." Sie untersuchen die ganze Höhle, können jedoch keine Spur finden, weder etwas Merkwürdiges als noch Wasser. "Nun, Pech gehabt. Lass es uns bei den Hügeln versuchen..." Sie orben sich weg.

Leo und Coop schleichen den zwei Frauen hinterher. Als sie um die nächste Ecke biegen, sehen sie nur noch eine Frau. Sie beschleunigen leise ihre Schritte...

Phoebe schaut sich Paiges Zaubertränke. "Da muss Paige aber sehr sauer auf Henry Jr. gewesen sein, wenn sie so viele starke Zaubertränke gemacht hat. Auf jeden Fall sehr nützlich." Sie sieht einen Flyer von einem chinesischem Kräuterladen in Chinatown. "Hey, warst du schon in diesem Laden? Soll sehr gut sein, habe ich von Kelly gehört." Sie schaut sich den Flyer genauer an, gleich darauf zuckt sie zusammen...

_Phoebe sieht ein Regal voller Kräuter. Ihr Blick richtet sich auf gewisse Schisandra-Wurzeln..._

Phoebe macht wieder die Augen auf. Henry schaut sich ebenfalls den Flyer an. "Was hast du gesehen? Paige beim Power-Shoppen?" Phoebe lacht. "Nein. Ich habe ein Regal mit Schisandra-Wurzeln gesehen. Komisch, kommt mir so bekannt vor..." Sie überlegt einen Augenblick. "Also im Moment verstehe ich meine Vision nicht, aber vielleicht passiert das noch auf dem Weg zu Barry Co. Lasst uns gehen!" Sie gibt Henry noch ein paar Zaubertränke, dann gehen sie weg.

Piper und Dan erzählen sich gegenseitig Geschichten aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Piper lacht. "Weißt du noch, wie wir damals zu einer Hochzeit von deiner Familie gefahren sind? Ich habe den Termin immer nach hinten verschoben, so dass du fast ohne mich gefahren bist." Dan lacht auch. "Stimmt, deine dringenden Familiennotfälle war ein typisches Merkmal an dir." Er überlegt einen Augenblick. "Ist es heute immer noch so?" Piper wird nachdenklich. "Nun ja, nicht alles hat sich in meinem Leben verändert. Manches ist gleichgeblieben." Dan trinkt einen Schluck. "Ja, Leo zum Beispiel." Piper schaut verwirrt. "Was willst du damit sagen?" "Nun, es gibt immer noch keine richtigen Akten von ihm." Piper ist überrascht. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch sagen soll, Dan, aber Leo ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Vertraue mir, ich kenne ihn viel besser als du." Dan schüttelt den Kopf. "Da sei dir mal nicht so sicher. Woher willst du wissen, dass er dir nichts verheimlicht? Ich meine, bei den vielen merkwürdigen Fällen, an denen ihr immer beteidigt seit, solltest du doch wissen, dass man vorsichtig sein soll." Nun schaut Piper empört. "Bitte? Was für merkwürdige Fälle?" Dan wird wütend. "Na, die ganzen unaufgeklärten Fälle, wo euer Name immer auftaucht, Prues unaufgeklärtet Tod, Leos nicht existierende Akte...irgendetwas stimmt doch mit euch nicht!" Piper Stimme wird laut. "Was soll der Mist? Spionierst du uns etwa nach?" Dan sagt nichts. Piper schüttelt entrüstet den Kopf. "Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe." Sie steht auf und geht zur Tür hinaus. Dabei sieht sie zwei Frauen aus der Ferne. Piper stutzt. Die eine Frau schaut wie Saturnia aus! Sie verfolgt die beiden Frauen...Im Hintergrund sieht man, wie Dan ebenfalls aufsteht und Piper verfolgt...Im Getümmel sieht Piper auf einmal nur noch die andere Frau, trotzdem verfolgt sie sie weiterhin...

Paige und Pete haben sich auf dem Hügel georbt. Sie suchen auf dem Boden nach Feuerstellen, finden aber wieder keine Spur. Pete zuckt die Schultern. "Das war wohl auch ein Flop. Naja, so einfach kann es wohl auch nicht sein." Paige nickt. "Stimmt, es wurde bestimmt keine Prophezeihung gemacht, wenn man das Rätsel an einem Tag lösen kann." Sie spazieren ein kleines Stückchen auf einem Gehweg. Aus der Entfernung sieht Paige zwei Frauen und erschrickt. "Das ist doch Saturnia!" Die Zwei schleichen den Frauen hinterher. Als sie aus einem dichten Waldstück wieder rauskommen, sehen sie nur noch eine Frau...

Urania beamt sich zu Saturnia. "Erledigt, Meisterin. Ich habe jede meiner Dienerinnen begleitet, so dass die Halliwells mich sicher erkennen konnten. Somit sind sie für eine Weile beschäftigt. Sie können nun ohne Probleme weitere Firmen übernehmen oder Schäden in der Stadt anrichten..." Saturnia lacht teuflisch. "Sehr gut."

Leo spricht die Frau an. "Hallo. Ich bin Mr Wyatt, der Schulleiter der Zauberschule. Darf ich fragen, wer Sie sind?" Die Frau lächelt. "Mein Name ist Miss Prosperonia und ich wollte mich ein bisschen über die Schule erkundigen." Leo schaut beruhigt. "Das freut mich. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen ein bisschen durch die Schule führen. Aber waren Sie vorher nicht zu zweit?" Prosperonia lacht. "Sie sind aber aufmerksam, Mr Wyatt. Das war meine Freundin Urania." Leo und Coop zucken zusammen. "Urania?" Prosperonia grinst teuflisch. "Richtig. Urania. Von den Planetoids. Und ich bin eine Untertanin!" Sie schleudert einen Wirbelsturm auf Leo und Coop, die dadurch auf dem Boden stürzen. Leo ist verwirrt. "Wie kommst du hier hinein? Die Schule ist vor dem Bösen geschützt!" Prosperonia lacht. "Tja, die Planetoids haben eben mehr drauf als eure bisherigen Gegner. Was glaubt ihr, wer denn eure Schutzzauber am Tag des Sternenregens zerstört hat?" Coop schaut entsetzt. "Das wart ihr? Die Schwestern dachten, dass sie sie selber aufgelöst haben!" Prosperonia grinst hähmisch. "Falsch gedacht." Sie beschwört weitere Stürme. Coop versucht, sie mit seinen Fähigkeiten aufzuhalten, doch fliegende Herzen zeigen keine große Wirkung gegen Winde. "Schnell, Leo, meine Kräfte bringen hier so gut wie gar nichts, lasst uns wegrennen!" Die Zwei rennen in die andere Richtung und können gerade so einen Wirbelsturm ausweichen. Prosperonia verfolgt sie...

Phoebe und Henry fahren zum Barry Co. Building. Während der Fahrt überlegt sie, warum ihr alles so bekannt vorkommt. Sie denkt an frühere Dämonenangriffe, ihr fällt aber nichts ein. Henry bringt sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Hey Phoebe, kannst du mir mal ein paar Erdnüsse vom Rücksitz holen?" Phoebe beugt sich nach hinten und sieht eine Perrücke. "Da ist ja meine Kostümperrücke, die ich Paige für eine Party ausgeliehen habe." Henry schmunzelt. "Stimmt, das war eine krasse Party. Und unsere liebe Paige war auch ein bisschen mehr als zu." Phoebe lächelt und setzt sich aus Spaß die Maske auf. Sie zuckt erneut zusammen...

_Sie sieht eine Vision aus der Vergangenheit, wo sie mit Prue, Piper, Leo und Darryl Halloween feiert. Auf einmal tauchen Dämonen auf...Grimlocks..._

Phoebe erschrickt. "Henry, dreh um." Henry wendet das Auto. "Was ist los, Phoebe? Was hast du gesehen? Hast du etwas vergessen?" Phoebe schüttelt dein Kopf. "Nein. Aber ich weiß nun, dass doch ein Dämon dahinter steckt. Es sind Grimlocks, wir hatten schon öfters mit ihnen zu tun. Einmal wurden auch kleine Kinder entführt, deswegen kommt mir der Fall so bekannt vor. Der Mann in meiner Vision wird wohl ein Grimlock gewesen sein. Und jetzt verstehe ich auch die zweite Vision, wir brauchen Schisandrawurzeln, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, Grimlocks zu vernichten." Henry und Phoebe fahren nach Chinatown.

Piper kommt in eine dunkle Straße. Die Frau vorne ist auf einem kleinen Platz stehen geblieben. Eine Ecke weiter beobachtet Dan, was Piper macht.

Paige und Pete kommen in eine dunkle Straße. Sie sehen die Frau auf eine andere Frau zugehen. Sie beobachten weiterhin die Situation.

Leo und Coop verstecken sich hinter einem Tisch in einem großen Saal, während Prosperonia den ganzen Raum verwüstet.

"Was könnten wir machen, Leo? Kennst du hier einen Geheimausgang?" Leo überlegt. "Ja, aber die befinden sich alle auf der anderen Seite." "Und wenn wir uns rausbeamen?" "Stimmt, du kannst ja beamen, sind wir dumm." Coop fasst Leo an der Schulter und beamt sich weg. Prosperonia sieht das und schleudert einen Windstoß auf das Gebeamte, so dass Leo und Coop wieder auf den Boden fallen. Coop versteckt sich wieder hinter einem großen Tisch. "Hm...das klappt nicht." Leo kommt ebenfalls hinter dem Tisch. "Und ich wollte gerade vorschlagen, Paige zu rufen, das wird wohl auch nichts." Coop überlegt einen Augenblick. "Kennst du den Weg zu den Geheimausgängen auswendig?" Leo grübelt. "Ja, ich denke schon." Coop nickt. "Gut, dann los!" Leo schaut kurz zu Prosperonia. Dann rennen er und Coop schnell aus dem Raum, gefolgt von einer tobenden Prosperonia...

Phoebe und Henry sind wieder auf dem Weg zum Barry Co. Building. Sie waren kurz bei Henry und haben die Schisandrawurzeln, die sie in diesen Laden in Chinatown gekauft haben, gekocht. Den Saft haben sie in zwei Glasflaschen abgefüllt. Dort angekommen betreten sie das Gebäude. In dem Eingangsraum befindet sich niemand. Sie gehen schnell in einen Raum, wo privat draufsteht. "Ja, das ist der Raum!", sagt Phoebe. "Die verbotenen Türe sind immer richtig." Während Henry schmunzelnd an der Tür aufpasst, ob jemand reinkommt, sucht Phoebe in dem kleinen Wandschrank nach den Schlüssel für den Luftschacht auf dem Boden...

Piper beobachtet den Platz. "Wer ist die zweite Frau?", murmelt sie vor sich hin. "Wie Urania schaut sie aber nicht aus." Sie denkt, dass es vielleicht auch Saturnia sein könnte. Aber nach einem Augenblick verwirft sie den Gedanken. Sie vermuten immer noch, dass Saturnia vielleicht diese Mrs Baxter vom Space Building ist. Sie konzentriert sich auf den Platz. Im Hintergrund sieht sie zwei Menschen, die ebenfalls den Platz beobachten. Sind das Paige und Pete?

Paige schaut über den Platz. "Hey Pete, die Frau dahinten, das ist doch Piper!" Pete nickt. Paige orbt sich mit Pete zu ihr...

Leo und Coop rennen weiter den Gang hinunter. "Sag mal, Leo, wie groß ist denn die Zauberschule?", keucht Coop. "Glaub mir, das willst du gar nicht wissen. Stell dir einfach vor, wir sind die Hauptrollen in der Bourne Verschwörung!" Coop verdreht die Augen. "Du hast leicht reden, Leo, wir können aber auch nicht wie Matt Damon alles in Abschnitten drehen, sondern müssen alles auf einmal rennen!" Leo beruhigt ihn. "Nur noch um eine Ecke, dann sind wir da..." Sie weichen einen weiteren Windstoß von Prosperonia aus.

Phoebe hat den Schlüssel gefunden. Sie öffnet den Deckel des Luftschachtes. Henry sagt: "Ich komme mit, Phoebe." Phoebe lächelt. "Danke, Henry, aber ich schaffe das schon alleine. Außerdem bist du viel zu groß für den Schacht. Bitte bewache weiter die Tür und warne mich, wenn jemand kommt, okay?" Sie kriecht den Luftschacht hinunter. An einer Abzweigung entscheidet sie sich für links...

Paige und Pete haben sich zu Piper georbt. "Hey, ihr zwei, was macht ihr denn hier?" "Ich nehme an, das selbe wie du! Pete und ich haben eine Frau mit Urania gesehen und sind ihr gefolgt." Piper nickt. "Das sind Planetoids, oder?" Auf einmal niest Paige und die zwei Frauen schauen zu ihnen herüber. "Oh oh, das ist nicht gut..." Die zwei Frauen lassen Wirbelstürme auf die Drei los. Während Piper hinter einer Mülltonne versucht, sich festzuhalten, orbt sich Paige kurz weg, bis die Stürme vorbeigeweht sind. Auf Pete kommt auch ein Wirbelsturm, doch bevor er ihn erreicht hat, macht er kurz die Augen zu und sein Körper wird durchsichtig. Nachdem der Wind weggeweht ist, wird sein Körper wieder fest. Piper und Paige staunen. "Wow, eine interessante Zauberkraft hast du da!" Pete lächelt. "Ich bin eben voller Überraschungen!" Die Drei gehen nun zum Angriff über...

Leo und Coop haben einen Geheimausgang gefunden. Leo geht als erstes hinein. Coop folgt, wird allerdings von einer violetten Kugel von Prosperonia getroffen. Leo dreht sich um. "Was war das? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" "Keine Ahnung, komm, geh weiter!" Er schließt wieder die Geheimtür. Im Raum lacht Prosperonia hähmisch. Dann beamt sie sich weg.

Währendessen hat Phoebe im Luftschacht Aaron gefunden. "Ganz ruhig, Aaron", beruhigt Phoebe den Jungen. "Alles wird gut, ich bringe dich zu deiner Mutter." Er versucht, so gut wie möglich den blinden Jungen aus dem Schacht zu führen. Inzwischen hört Henry Schritte. "Schnell Phoebe", ruft er in den Schacht. "Jemand kommt!" Er macht die Tür zu. Da beamt sich der Grimlock in das Zimmer und attackiert Henry. Dieser schlägt zurück. Phoebe kriecht mit Aaron aus dem Schacht. Der Grimlock fällt durch einen Tritt von Henry auf Phoebe. Diese kann Aaron noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen, doch ihre Flasche Chisandrasaft fällt leider in den Schacht. Doch Henry verpasst dem Grimlock noch einen Tritt, so dass er bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegt. Dann nimmt Henry seine Flasche voller Chisandrasaft und gießt die Flüssigkeit über ihn. Der Grimlock schreit auf und verbrennt. Gleich darauf schreit Aaron vor Freude. "Ich kann wieder sehen!" Phoebe umarmt Aaron glücklich. Da geht die Tür auf und ein Mann mit Glatze und schwarzem Anzug betritt den Raum. Er schaut genauso aus wie der Grimlock. Es ist ein Wachmann. "Dieser Raum ist verboten für Gäste. Was machen Sie hier?" Phoebe weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll, doch da greift Henry rein. "Polizei", sagt und zeigt ihm seine Plakette. "Wir haben für den Jungen eine Toilette gesucht. Hier waren wir wohl falsch. Kommt, lasst uns gehen!" Henry verlässt schnell mit Phoebe und Aaron den Raum. Der Wachmann schaut ihnen verdutzt hinterher.

Auf dem Platz stehen sich Piper, Paige und Pete den Dämoninnen gegenüber. "Wie sind eure Namen?", fragt Piper. Die Dämoninnen lachen. "Orpheliana und Trinculonia." Paige schaut leicht verwirrt. Die Dämoninnen lachen noch mehr. "Tja, unsere Namen sind nicht so leicht zu merken wie Urania, oder?" Sie grinsen hähmisch. "Wenn du in Astrologie gut aufgepasst hättest, wüsstest du, warum!" Sie lassen wieder Wirbelstürme auf die Drei. Pete macht sich wieder körperlos. Durch den Wind sind zwei elektronische Leitungen durchtrennt worden und schwirren durch die Luft. Eine rast auf Piper zu, die die Leitung gerade noch rechtzeitig erstarren lassen kann. Eine andere Leitung fällt auf Pete, der sich gerade wieder einen festen Körper machen wollte. "Oh, das war aber knapp, zum Glück bin ich nicht der Schnellste!" Paige schleudert einen Wirbelwind zurück auf Orpheliana, die auf dem Boden fällt. Piper sprengt Trinculonia ein paar Mal. Sie explodiert zwar nicht, wir aber verletzt und fällt ebenfalls auf dem Boden. Paige schleudert die andere Leitung auf Trinculonia. Sie wird unter Strom gesetzt und verglüht unter einem großen Schreien. Paige grinst zu Orpheliana. "Liebst du auch das Grillen wie ich?" Orpheliana beamt sich wütend weg. "Das war gut, kleine Schwester!", lächelt Piper. "Danke, große Schwester!" Pete äußert sich. "Habt ihr das verstanden, was sie mit Astrologie meint?" Paige nickt. "Ich glaube schon. Aber lasst uns erst ins Manor gehen." Sie orben sich weg. Dan, der immer noch die Schwestern beobachtet, hat den ganzen Kampf mit fassungslosen Augen angesehen. Er geht schnell in die andere Richtung...

Auf der Polizeistation übergeben Henry und Phoebe Aaron seiner überglücklichen Mutter, die vor Freude weint. "Wie kann ich euch nur danken!" "Passen sie gut auf ihren Sohn auf, okay? Und besucht uns ab und zu mal!", lächelt Phoebe. Mrs Smith und ihr Sohn verabschieden sich mit ein paar Umarmungen, dann gehen sie weg. Phoebe strahlt im ganzen Gesicht. Henry schaut lächelt zu Phoebe. "Warum strahlst du so?" Phoebe schaut zufrieden zu Henry. "Es ist einfach schön, einen Unschuldigen zu retten!" Henry lächelt und umarmt Phoebe.

Die Pflanze vor dem Baum im Space Building ist wieder ein Stückchen gewachsen. Im Untergeschoss ruft Saturnia Urania und ihre Untertaninnen herbei. Urania entschuldigt sich. "Leider ist Trinculonia von uns gegangen." Saturnia schaut gelassen. "Aber für einen guten Preis. Ich habe drei neue Firmen in San Francisco. Liebe Welt, bald gehörst du mir, nur mir!" Sie lacht teuflisch...

Leo und Coop räumen in der Zauberschule auf. Leo schaut zu Coop. "Weißt du inzwischen, was diese violette Kugel war?" Coop schüttelt den Kampf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber mir kommt es bekannt vor..." Sie räumen weiter auf.

Phoebe geht in das Halliwell Manor, wo Piper und Paige schon auf dem Sofa sitzen, nachdem sie Pete nach Hause gebracht haben. Sie erzählen sich gegenseitig, was heute passiert ist. Dann macht Piper ein besorgtes Gesicht. "Ich glaube, Leo hatte Recht. Dan weiß zu viel, er wird uns noch große Probleme machen." Phoebe seufzt. "Und leider haben wir immer noch die Planetoids auf dem Hals, wir schaffen es einfach nicht, ihre Spuren zu verfolgen." Paige seufzt ebenfalls. "Klar, schließlich konnten wir keine Spur finden, denn wir waren für sie eine Spur für ihr Ziel, was auch immer es ist. Aber wir müssen es verhindern." Piper schaut sarkastisch. "Das wird noch sicher ganz toll...aber wir schaffen es, solange wir nicht auffliegen, zum Beispiel von Dan..."

Dan steht vor einer Bücherhandlung und telefoniert. "Ich glaube, ich habe ihr Geheimnis gelüftet. Wie sagt man so schön: Man ist niemals spurlos verschwunden, wenn man nur genug Wille zeigt. Ich werde versuchen, diese Spur weiter zu verfolgen und alles herauszufinden."

Er legt auf und geht in die Bücherhandlung. Dort frägt er eine Bedienung. "Entschuldigen Sie, haben Sie Bücher über Hexen?" Die Frau geht zu einem Regal und holt ihm ein paar Bücher. Dan bedankt sich, setzt sich hin und fängt an zu lesen...

Ende der Episode


	8. 9x08 The Leonardo Code

**9x08 The Leonardo Code**

(Folge 186)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

Guest Star:

Lochlyn Munro als Jack

Greg Vaughan als Dan

Gena Lee Nolin als Ms Baker

Evangeline Lilly als Urania

Yasmine Bleeth als Prosperonia

Angelina Jolie als Orpheliana

Demi Moore als Mercuria

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Leo wacht auf. Alles ist dunkel. "Wo bin ich?", flüstert er. Er steht auf und versucht sich zu orientieren. Er tastet die Wand ab, die aus kühlem Stein besteht. Auf einmal hört er Schritte. Leo bekommt Angst. "Wer ist das?" Er dreht sich zu der Richtung, wo er die Schritte hört und versucht, etwas zu sehen, doch seine Augen haben sich immer noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Auf einmal packt ihn jemand hinten von der Schulter...

_24 Stunden vorher..._

Es ist Abend. Leo sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch in der Zauberschule und telefoniert mit seinem Handy. "Hey Schatz. Wie gehts dir? Wie geht es den Kindern?" Piper sitzt zu Hause im Wintergarten und spielt mit Wyatt, Chris und Melinda. "Hallo Leo. Den Kindern geht es gut, wie es mir geht, weiß ich noch nicht so recht. Wo bist du denn?" Leo räumt seinen Tisch auf. "Ich sitze in der Zauberschule und räume das Chaos auf, das die Planetoids letztes Mal angerichtet haben." Piper schaut skeptisch. "So so ... aufräumen ... und du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht dieser neuen Lehrerin, wie heißt sie noch mal, ach ja, Ms Baker, nach rennst?" Leo schaut erstaunt. "Piper, wie kommst du denn bitte darauf?" Piper reagiert leicht genervt. "Nun, mein Mann ist den ganzen Tag nicht zu Hause, da macht man sich schon Gedanken. Du könntest von Dämonen angegriffen worden sein...oder noch schlimmer, du brennst durch mit der neuen blonden Tussi!" Leo verteidigt sich."Nun ist aber gut! Ich liebe dich, Schatz, und ich würde nie auf die Idee kommen, dich zu verlassen!" Pipers Stimme wird lauter. "Sie ist gut? In was, magische Schönheitschirugie? Und warum schaust du ihr immer in den Ausschnitt?" Leo weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. "Äh ... das mache ich doch gar nicht ... " Es klingelt an der Tür. "Ein Moment, Leo, es klingelt an der Tür." Leo redet schneller. "Okay, was ich noch sagen wollte, ich bleibe heute Nach in der Zauberschule, es muss noch so viel aufgeräumt werden." Nun wird Piper sauer und lässt die Tür weiter klingeln. "Leo, du hast seit einer Woche nicht mehr zu Hause übernachtet, sag es gleich, wenn du nicht mit mir schlafen willst!" "Das hat doch damit gar nichts zu tun..." "Hah!" "Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Du hast doch selbst das Chaos gesehen, dass die Planetoids angerichtet haben!" "Ohja, und das blonde Püppchen auch." Leo seufzt. "Wir sehen uns morgen, okay?" Piper reagiert ein bisschen kalt. "Bis morgen." Sie knallt den Hörer auf den Tisch und öffnet die Tür mit einem Schwung. "Was wollen Sie?" An der Tür steht ein Nachbarskind, das eingeschüchtert ein Paket hält. "Ich habe doch nur ein Päckchen für Sie, das bei uns abgeliefert wurde, weil keiner zu Hause war..." Piper beruhight sich ein bisschen. "Oh. Tut mir leid, dass ich so laut war. Danke." Sie drückt dem Kind fünf Dollar in die Hand, das wieder glücklich ist und ins Haus nebenan rennt. "Es war niemand zu Hause...", murmelt Piper vor sich hin. "Warum wohl, mein Mann muss ja in der Zauberschule aufräumen!" Sie knallt die Tür zu.

In der Zauberschule räumt Leo weiter seine Sachen auf. Ein Buch fällt auf den Boden und er bückt sich hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch, um es aufzuheben. Gerade als er wieder aufstehen wollte, hört er, wie sich jemand hereingebeamt hat. Er macht sich kleiner und versteckt sich. Aufmerksam hört er Frauenstimmen. "Wo ist dieser Ehemann von Piper, wie heißt er gleich nochmal, Leo? Das wird Spaß machen, ihn zu entführen!" Leo schaut entsetzt.

_Opening_

Leo versteckt sich immer noch hinter dem Schreibtisch und versucht, so viel wie möglich von dem Gepräch. "Warum sollen wir ihn überhaupt entführen? Er ist doch schwach, er hat nicht mal magische Fähigkeiten." "Prosperonia, hast du etwa nicht zugehört? Saturnia möchte, dass wir ihn entführen. Die Schwestern sollen ihn suchen, dann können wir ihnen eine Falle stellen. Und wenn es nichts nützt, töten wir einfach Leo, um Piper so große Schmerzen zu machen, dass sie zu geschwächt ist, dann können wir sie töten und somit auch die anderen zwei Schwestern. Dann steht Saturnias Weltherrschaft nichts mehr im Wege, dann kann sie anfangen, ihre Macht auszubreiten, denn dann wäre niemand mehr da, der sie aufhalten kann." "Orpheliana, das ist ja wirklich genial. Und wohin entführen wir Leo?" "In die Kirche St. Maria. Dort gibt es einen geschützen Kellerraum, das wohl als Folterkammer diente. In der Kirche selber werden wir Fallen für die Schwestern aufstellen." "Und wie sollen die Schwestern daraufkommen, dass Leo entführt ist?" "Nun, ich denke, Piper wird ihn doch sicherlich vermissen, oder? Sie werden ihn sicher auspendeln können oder irgendwie. Mache dir darum keine Sorgen."

Leo hat genug gehört und versucht sich wegzuschleichen. "Aber wo ist Leo?" "Ich dachte, er wäre in der Zauberschule. Zumindest hat Urania das in ihr Kaleidoskop gesehen. Aber egal. Wenn nicht, besuchen wir ihn eben zu Hause, und wenn er dort nicht ist, dann töten wir einfach seine Frau und seine Kinder!" Leo schleicht sich zurück. "Das darf auf keinen Fall passieren!", denkt sich Leo. Er holt sein Handy raus und tippt etwas. Dann lässt er das Handy unter dem Tisch liegen und schleicht sich zu einer Tür. Dort steht er auf und tut so, als ob er gerade reingekommen ist. Orpheliana und Prosperonia packen Leo und halten ihn fest. Orpheliana schaut noch einmal kurz auf Leos Nachricht und schleppen ihn fort...

Dan sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und legt ein Hexenbuch auf die Seite. Danach holt er einen Block aus seiner Tasche. Er schlägt Phoebes Akte auf und durchsucht sie nach Zeitungsartikeln. Bei einem Artikel bleibt er stehen. "Bürgermeister sieht Frau durch die Luft fliegen - Als der Bürgermeister von San Francisco an einem Nachmittag in seinem Garten saß und seinen Nachmittagskaffee mit seiner Frau genießen wollte, konnte er seine Augen nicht trauen, als er eine Frau durch die Luft fliegen sah. Nach den Beschreibungen wurde die Frau als Phoebe Halliwell indentifiziert. Diese allerdings bestreitet das Ganze, meint aber, dass es lustig wäre, fliegen zu können. Mittlerweile glaubt der Bürgermeister eher an einen Hitzschlag und hat sich bei ihr entschuldigt..." Dan legt den Zeitungsartikel auf die Seite und holt aus seiner Tasche einen Block. Auf der Seite hat einen Eintrag geschrieben, als Überschrift hat er "Zauberkräfte und Fähigkeiten" verfasst. Darunter befindet sich eine Tabelle mit den Namen der Schwestern. Hinter Paiges Name steht "Beamen" und "Sachen bewegen", hinter Pipers Name steht "Dinge erstarren" und "Sprengen". Nun nimmt Dan einen Stift und schreibt hinter Phoebes Name "Fliegen". Er lächelt zufrieden.

Pete sitzt in seiner Wohnung und blättert in alten Büchern. Er liest Sagen und Mythen, die über die vier Elemente geschrieben worden sind. In einer Überlieferung kommt ein Gral vor. "Interessant", murmelt Pete, dann schläft er auf dem Sofa ein.

Man sieht ein paar Nachtszenen von San Francisco, dann geht die Sonne auf.

Piper deckt den Tisch mit ihren leckeren Sachen. Die Schwestern treffen sich heute im Manor zum Brunchen. Die Tür geht auf, als Piper frische Croissants auf den Tisch stellt; Paige betritt mit Henry, Patricia, Penelope und Henry Jr. das Haus. Die Kinder rennen sofort zu Wyatt, Chris und Melinda, die im Wohnzimmer in ihrer neuen Spielecke spielen. Paige und Henry betreten die Küche und umarmen Piper. "Hallo Schwesterherz, du benutzt heute sogar die Tür!" Paige lacht. "Es war mir doch ein bisschen zu anstrengend, mit vier Leuten zu orben. Hier, ich habe einen Kuchen für dich gebacken!" Piper schaut Paige mit einem kleinen Zögern an. Paige rollt lächelnd die Augen."Keine Angst, Piper, ich habe sie nach deinem Rezept gebacken!" "Und ich habe den Kuchen schon probiert, er schmeckt dieses Mal wirklich gut!", fügt Henry hinzu. Paige gibt ihm einen leichten Klaps und Piper grinst. "Na dann bin ich ja froh." Die Tür geht erneut auf und Phoebe kommt mit Coop, Charlotte, Cassandra und Pruedence in die Küche. "Hallo meine Lieben, da sind wir. Wir haben Mini-Calzone dabei, Coop hat sie gemacht!" Piper riecht daran. "Das riecht aber lecker! Wo hast du das denn gelernt?" Coop lächelt. "Nun, ich musste einmal einer Italienerin helfen, die Probleme hat, ihrem Freund zu gestehen, dass sie ihn liebt. Als Dank hat sie mir beigebracht, wie man Calzone macht." Piper lächelt. "Dann sind wir ja vollzählig und können anfangen!" Phoebe und Paige stutzen. "Moment, Piper, wo ist Leo?" Piper seufzt. "Er musste noch etwas in der Zauberschule machen und das Chaos von den Planetoids aufräumen. Er ist über Nacht geblieben. Ich werde ihn später anrufen und fragen, wann er kommt." Piper geht mit Phoebe, Paige und Henry zurück zum Esstisch, Coop holt noch eine Schüssel Nudelsalat aus dem Kühlschrank. In dem Moment beamt sich eine durchsichtige Frau in die Küche, von der man nur die Augenumrisse sieht. Sie beschwört eine violette Kugel und schleudert sie auf Coop. Dann beamt sie sich wieder ganz schnell weg, so schnell, dass Coop sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, als er sich umgedreht hat. Er schaut sich noch ein bisschen um in die Küche, dann geht er mit der Schüssel zu den anderen, die schon am Esstisch sitzen.

Pete wacht auf dem Sofa auf. Er betrachtet die Bücher, die er angeschaut hat. "Vielleicht sind diese Geschichten gar nicht so unwahr, wie ich es damals zur Schulzeit gedacht habe", murmelt Pete vor sich hin. Er zieht sich seine Schuhe an und geht raus aus seiner Wohnung.

Dan sitzt wieder am Schreibtisch und kramt nach Infos und Artikeln in den Akten der Schwestern. "...Der Fall bekam eine überraschende Wendung, als der Polizist Darryl Morris die Kolumnistin Phoebe Halliwell zu Hilfe geholt hat. Der Mord wurde dann so schnell aufgeklärt, als ob hellseherische Fähigkeiten im Spiel gewesen wären..." Dan schlägt seinen Block auf und notiert sich bei Phoebe noch "In die Zukunft sehen" dazu. "Bald habe ich die Liste komplett...dann werde ich beweisen können, wer ihr wirklich seit." Er steht auf, nimmt seinen Block mit und verlässt sein Appartment.

Es ist Nachmittag. Im Halliwell Manor wird es ruhiger, nachdem sich die Halliwells die Bäuche vollgeschlagen haben. "Jetzt geht es mir richtig gut", strahlt Phoebe. Nur Piper kann das gelungene Brunchen nicht ganz genießen. "Also langsam mache ich mir Sorgen, wo Leo ist..." "Dann rufe ihn doch noch einmal an!", meint Paige. Piper ruft Leos Handynummer an. Es ertönt zwar ein Freizeichen, aber Leo geht nicht ran. Piper steht auf. "Paige, kannst du mich bitte ganz schnell in die Zauberschule orben?" Ich habe das Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmt!" Phoebe steht auf. "Ich komme auch mit. Könnt ihr zwei auf die Kinder aufpassen?" "Natürlich", sagt Henry und fängt an, den Tisch abzuräumen. Coop steht ebenfalls auf und trägt ein paar Teller in die Küche. "Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, ruft mich, ich beame mich dann zu euch..." Auf einmal schwankt Coop ein bisschen. Er versucht sich, mit der einen Hand am Tisch festzuhalten, doch nach einem kurzen Moment zerpringen die Teller und Coop liegt zusammengesackt und bewusstlos auf dem Boden.

Urania redet mit Saturnia im Untergeschoss des Space Buildings. "Wir haben Leo betäubt und in die Folterkammer der Kirche gebracht." Saturnia grinst. "Sehr schön, Urania. Quält ihn ein bisschen, wenn er aufwacht, ja? Dann lohnt sich die Entführung mehr..."

Phoebe beugt sich panisch über Coop. "Er atmet noch, aber er ist nicht bei Bewusstsein. Paige, kannst du etwas machen?" Paige beugt sich über Coop und versucht, ihn zu heilen, aber es passiert nichts. "Also theoretisch müsste er vollkommen gesund sein." "Aber praktisch ist das nicht der Fall, warum sonst ist Coop bewusstlos?" Piper versucht, die Situation zu beruhigen. Aber da wacht Coop wieder auf und setzt sich langsam hin. Phoebe umarmt ihn. "Oh Schatz, ich hatte so Angst um dich, was ist passiert?" Coop reibt sich den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber mir wurde auf einmal so schwach und alles hat sich gedreht..." "Und du warst auch gesund, zumindest konnte ich nichts heilen! Vielleicht lag es doch an meinen Kuchen..." Coop lächelt. "Dein Kuchen war fantastisch." Er steht wieder auf. Henry stützt ihn. "Geht es?" "Es geht wieder, danke. Tut mir leid für die Teller, Piper." Piper nickt. "Kein Problem. Hauptsache, es geht dir wieder gut." Coop nickt. "Ja, es geht wieder. So, nun geht Leo suchen!" Phoebe zögert noch. "Ich will dich nicht alleine lassen." Henry streichelt ihr über den Kopf. "Glaube mir, alles ist gut, notfalls kann ich nach Paige rufen und Henry ist ja auch noch da. Los, deine Schwestern brauchen dich!" Phoebe nickt, gibt ihm einen Kuss und geht zu Piper und Paige. Sie halten sich die Hände und Paige orbt sich und ihre Schwestern weg.

Dan steigt aus seinem Auto. Er parkt vor dem Auktionshaus Buckland, wo Prue gearbeitet hat. Er geht in das Gebäude und geht zum Informationsschalter. "Guten Tag, mein Name ist Dan Gordan. Könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, ob ein gewisser Jack Sheridan noch hier arbeitet?"

Die Schwestern orben sich in Leos Büro. Piper geht zu seinem halbaufgeräumten Schreibtisch. "Nichts, er ist nicht da! Was machen wir jetzt? Wo ist er?" "Vielleicht hat er eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wo er hingegangen ist", meint Paige. Sie durchsuchen den Raum nach Hinweisen. Da klopft es an der Tür und Ms Baker betritt den Raum. "Hallo Leo, könnten Sie mir schnell helfen? Ich brauche..." Sie merkt, dass Leo nicht im Zimmer ist, sondern die Schwestern. Piper wird wütend. "Ich wusste doch, dass Sie etwas mit Leos Verschwinden zu tun hat!" Ms Baker schaut verwirrt. "Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen..." Piper geht bedrohlich auf Sie zu, während Ms Baker einen Schritt zurückweicht. "Was wollen Sie von mir?" "Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu, Blondie, Leo ist verheiratet, verheiratet mit mir! Und er liebt mich, also haben Sie überhaupt kein Recht darauf, ihn mir wegzuschnappen! Also geben Sie ihn mir wieder, oder ich sprenge Sie!" Ms Baker zittert. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Sie meinen, ich suche Leo, weil ich eine Befreiung vom morgigen Unterricht haben möchte..." Piper atmet durch. "Verschwinden Sie!" Ms Baker rennt vor Angst weg. Paige versucht Piper zu beruhigen. "Ganz ruhig bleiben, alles wird gut, wir finden Leo." Piper setzt sich hin. "Paige, kannst du ihn nicht aufspüren?" Paige konzentriert sich und versucht, mit ihren Wächter-des-Lichts-Kräften eine Spur zu bekommen. Dann schüttelt sie den Kopf. "Leo lebt, aber ich kann nicht sagen, wo er ist, er wird von schwarzer Magie abgeschirmt." Piper überlegt einen Augenblick, dann geht sie zum Schrank und holt einen Kristall und einen Stadtplan. Den breitet sie dann über Leos Schreibtisch aus und fängt an, zu pendeln. Paige schaut verwundet. "Wie willst du nach Leo pendeln, wenn er abgeschirmt wird?" "Ich werde nach schwarzer Magie pendeln und alles Böse in dieser Stadt vernichten, bis ich Leo wieder habe." Währenddessen sucht Phoebe am Boden nach Spuren und findet Leos Handy. "Schau Piper, Leo kann gar nicht rangehen, weil er sein Handy nicht dabei hat." Dann zuckt Phoebe zusammen...

_Sie sieht, wie Leo hinter dem Schreibtisch etwas in sein Handy tippt. Dann sieht er, wie er von den Planetoids gepackt und weggeschleppt wurde._

Phoebe schaut ihre Schwestern an. "Ihr hattet Recht mit euer schwarzen Magie. Leo wurde von den Planetoids entführt!" Pipers Blick ist geschockt.

Pete befindet sich in der Bibliothek. Er hat ein paar Bücher über Mythen und Sagen aus den Regalen geholt. Er setzt sich hin und schlägt das Buch "Die Legenden und Mythen des Grals" auf. "Vielleicht finde ich etwas...", sagt er leise und fängt an zu lesen.

Piper, Phoebe und Paige sitzen um den Tisch und überlegen, was sie tun. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir im Buch der Schatten einen Spruch suchen, der eine verlorene Person wieder zurückbring?", schlägt Phoebe vor. "Wird wahrscheinlich leider nichts nützn!", meint Piper. "Ihre Magie wird es abblocken. Und wenn wir noch einmal nach den Planetoids pendeln?" "Wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste..." Phoebe nimmt den Kristall und pendelt. Piper schaut sich Leos Handy an. "Sag mal, Phoebe, hast du eigentlich gesehen, was Leo geschrieben hat?" Phoebe hört kurz mit dem Pendeln auf. "Nein. Wieso?" Piper öffnet das Handy. "Nun, vielleicht hat er uns eine Botschaft, eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Paige horcht auf. "Du meinst, so etwas wie ein Code?" Piper nickt. "Genau. Wie der Da Vinci Code, nur in diesem Fall der Leonardo Code." Er durchsucht die SMS-Nachrichten. "Hier ist eine!" Phoebe und Paige beugen sich ebenfals über das Handy und lesen.

_Die Mutter von Jesus ist eine Täuschung. _

_Ihr Körper friedlich, in ihrem Herzen gefährlich. _

_Sieben ist die Unterzahl der Bedrohung. _

Phoebe schaut verwirrt. "Ich pendle mal weiter, ich glaube, ihr seit in Codeknacken besser als ich." Während sie wieder ihren Kristall nimmt, überlegen Piper und Paige, was es mit diesem Code auf sich hat. "Das klingt echt wie in Dan Browns Buch, woher kann Leo so etwas schreiben?", fragt sich Paige. "Nun...er war wirklich begeistert. Aber warum schreibt er uns seine Nachricht nicht so, dass wir sie verstehen können?" "Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass seine Entführer sie lesen und verstehen, deswegen hat er wohl uns eine verschlüsselte Botschaft hinterlassen." Piper grübelt. "Fangen wir mit dem dritten Satz an, der ist noch am verständlichsten. Was sagt uns die Zahl Sieben Und was für eine Unterzahl?" Paige überlegt einen Augenblick. "Vielleicht die Mindestanzahl der Entführer?" Piper nickt. "Ja, das könnte sein. Obwohl... Phoebe? Wie viele Entführer hast du in deiner Vision gesehen?" Phoebe überlegt kurz. "Ich glaube, es waren nur zwei." "Schade..." Sie grübeln weiter. Da hat Paige erneut eine Idee. "Moment mal...erinnerst du dich, was die Planetoids gesagt haben?" Piper überlegt. "Dass die Planetoids etwas mit Astrologie zu tun hat?" Paige nickt. "Genau! Wir haben doch danach die Theorie gehabt, dass jeder Planet einer Dämonin untergeordnet ist und dass die Mehrheit deren Monde die Untertaninnen ist. Uranus ist der siebte Planet unseres Sonnensystems, vielleicht will er damit sagen, dass es Urania die Entführung geplant hat!" Piper nickt. "Das klingt logisch...Und mit Unterzahl könnte er doch ihre Untertaninnen und Dienerinnen meinen, oder?" Paige schaut begeistert. "Wir sind gut. Phoebe? Wir können deine Suche ein bisschen eingrenzen, suche nach Urania und deren Dienerinnen!" Phoebe nickt und pendelt weiter. "So, nun zu den anderen zwei Sätzen. Was könnten sie bedeuten?" Piper und Paige überlegen. "Vielleicht wird Leo ja in einem fremden Körper festgehalten!" Paige lacht. "Meinst du das ernst?" "Natürlich, für normale Menschen mag das vielleicht seltsam klingen, aber für uns ist es doch der Alltag." "Na dann viel Spaß beim Suchen, ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie wir die Mutter von Jesus finden können..." Da meldet sich Phoebe zu Wort. "Ich weiß die Lösung." Piper und Paige schauen erstaunt zu ihr. "Schaut mal, wo das Pendel zeigt!" Piper und Paige betrachten die Karte. "Das Pendel zeigt auf die Kirche St. Maria. Klingelt es bei euch?", fragt Phoebe. Piper versteht langsam. "Aber natürlich, Maria, die Mutter von Jesus! Diese Kirche ist also damit gemeint! Dort werden wir Leo finden!" Auch Paige versteht jetzt den Code. "Und das mit dem Herzen meint wohl Leo, dass sie uns in der Kirche irgendwelche Fallen aufstellen, oder?" Phoebe nickt. "Wir müssen mit allem rechnen." Piper steht auf. "Komm, wir orben uns schnell nach Hause, nehmen ein paar Zaubertränke und suchen ein paar gute Sprüche im Buch der Schatten. Dann statten wir der Heiligen Maria einen Besuch ab!" Sie orben sich weg.

Jack sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und unterhält sich mit Dan über die alten Zeiten. Dabei bedauert Jack Prues Tod. "Sie war immer eine sehr temperamentvolle Frau mit so viel Energie. Ich hatte eine schöne Zeit mit ihr, auch wenn es manchmal kompliziert war." Dan nickt. "Mit Piper war es auch nicht so einfach." Jack redet weiter. "Es gab echt Zeiten, wo ich einfach nicht verstanden habe, was sie macht oder wie sie es macht!" Dan wird neugierig. "Was meinst du damit?" "Nun, wie sie alles im Griff haben konnte, ihre Arbeit, ihre Familie, ihr Privatleben. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, sie konnte an zwei verschiedenen Orten sein." Dan nickt. "So so..." Er schaut auf seine Uhr. "Ich muss gehen. War nett, dich wieder mal gesehen zu haben. Ich meld ich!" Er gibt Jack die Hand und geht wieder aus dem Gebäude. Es ist mitterweile Abend. Draußen steigt er in sein Auto und holt seinen Block raus. Er schlägt die Seite mit den Zauberkräften auf und notiert sich hinter Prues Namen "An zwei Orte gleichzeitig sein". Er schaut sehr zufrieden aus, dann fährt er los...

Piper, Phoebe und Paige orben sich hinter einem Busch. Sie schauen, dass sie von niemanden beobachtet werden, dann schleichen sie sich zum Eingang der Kirche. Leise machen sie die Kirche auf und gehen hinein. Sie schauen sich um, können aber nichts finden. "Also ich sehe weder Leo als irgendwelche Fallen für uns." Dann hören sie ein Geräusch. Urania steht oben auf der Orgel und lacht zu ihnen runter. "Es lebe die Rauchbombe!" Sie schmeißt eine kleine Kapsel hinunter und der ganze Raum wird schwarz. Paige konnte sich gerade noch retten, weil sie sich in letzter Sekunde an die Seitenwand der Kirche georbt hat, Piper und Phoebe befinden sich mitten in dem Rauch. "Paige, renn weg und such Leo!", schreit Piper versucht, in dem Rauch Urania zu sprengen, aber leider erwischt sie nur eine Bank. Urania beamt sich weg, ruft vorher aber noch Orpheliana und Prosperonia, die jetzt Piper und Phoebe angreifen. Paige sieht eine Seitentür, die nach unten führt. Sie rennt hinein.

Leo wacht auf. Alles ist dunkel. "Wo bin ich?", flüstert er. Er steht auf und versucht sich zu orientieren. Er tastet die Wand ab, die aus kühlem Stein besteht. Auf einmal hört er langsame Schritte. Leo bekommt Angst. "Wer ist das?" Er dreht sich zu der Richtung, wo er die Schritte hört und versucht, etwas zu sehen, doch seine Augen haben sich immer noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Auf einmal packt ihn jemand hinten von der Schulter...

Paige befindet sich einem langen dunklen Gang. Langsam tastet sie sich vorwärts. "Wo bin ich?", denkt sie sich. "Und was macht das unter einer Kirche?"

Leo sieht endlich ein bisschen was. Sie wurde von einer dunkelhaarigen Frau gepackt. "Was willst du, Urania?" Die Frau lacht hähmisch. "Ich bin nicht Urania, bist du etwa blind? Achja, ihr Sterblichen könnt so wenig sehen bei Dunkelheit. Mein Name ist Mercuria und wir befinden uns in einer Folterkammer. Was glaubst, du was man in einer Folterkammer macht?" Sie holt eine Daumenschraube. Leo versucht sich zu wehren. "Damit kommst du nicht durch! Hörst du Schritte? Die Mächtigen Drei kommen, um mich zu retten." Mercuria lacht weiter. Dann sollte ich mich wohl in Acht nehmen, oder?" Die Tür geht auf. "Piper, Phoebe, Paige, zum Glück kommt ihr mich retten!" Mercuria lacht teuflisch. "Sterbliche sind so blind. Siehst du es nicht? Erstens ist nur eine Person da und zweitens ist es nicht eine der Mächtigen Drei...sondern sie." Urania betritt die Tür. "Ich bin es, Urania. Damit hättest du nicht gerechnet, oder? Die Schwestern müssen obern mit meinen Untertaninnen kämpfen. Währenddessen haben wir genügend Zeit, dich zu quälen..." Sie legt ihm die Daumenschraube an und zieht. Leo schreit...

Paige hört ein Schreien. Ist das Leo? Sie versucht, ein bisschen schneller in dem dunklen Gang zu gehen.

Oben in der Kirche hat sich der Rauch aufgelöst und Piper und Phoebe kämpfen gegen die zwei Planetoids. Piper hat sich Prosperonia vorgeknöpft und attackiert sie mit Sprengungen, während diese versucht, Piper mit ihren Stürmen umzuwehen. Orpheliana attackiert Phoebe ebenfalls mit einem Sturm, doch Phoebe weicht durch Levitieren aus und geht mit ihr in den Nahkampf. Währendessen hat Piper die Oberhand gewonnen und jagt Prosperonia mit Sprengungen durch den Raum. Dabei gehen viele Sachen in der Kirche kaputt. Phoebe wird allerdings von Orpheliana in eine Ecke gedrängt und muss sich stark verteidigen, damit sie nicht zu Boden geschlagen wird. Piper hat Prosperonia ebenfalls in eine Ecke gedrängt und kämpft mir ihr. Nach einem heftigen Tritt von Piper fliegt sie gegen die Wand. Piper nimmt daraufhin einen Kerzenleuchter und schlägt Prosperonia damit auf dem Kopf; diese sackt bewusstlos zu Boden. Phoebe holt noch einmal richtig aus und schlägt mit Glück Orpheliana bewusstlos zu Boden. Dann zieht sie Prosperonia zu Orpheliana. "Hast du den Spruch, Piper?" "Ja, hast du den Zaubertrank?" Phoebe wirft einen Zaubertrank auf Prosperonia und Orpheliana, die langsam beginnen, sich in Luft aufzulösen. Nun sprechen Piper und Phoebe den Zauberspruch.

_"Magischer Wind, magischer Sturm,_

_kommt herbei vom mächtigsten Turm,_

_fege das Böse, wirbel die Schlechte,_

_sorge für uns und unsere Rechte!"_

Die Tür der Kirche wird aufgeblasen und ein Wind weht in der Kirche die auflösenden Dämoninnen ganz weg. Phoebe schaut begeistert. "Das ist mal eine neue Art, Dämonen zu töten!" Piper schaut auf die Seitentür, die Paige aufgelassen hat. "Schnell, Leo ist da unten!" Die Zwei rennen die Treppe hinunter...

Leo keucht und schwitzt. Urania und Mercuria stehen daneben und schauen zu, wie Leo leidet. "Daumenschrauben sind was Feines, nicht?" lacht Urania hähmisch. Da geht die Tür erneut auf und Paige betritt den Raum. "Na warte, euch werde ich es zeigen!" Sie orbt zuerst die Daumenschrauben von Leo weg, dann orbt sie Mercuria und Urania in die Luft und lässt sie aufeinander stoßen. Beide fallen auf den Boden. Dann hört man erneut Schritte. Urania blickt auf. "Du bist verloren, meine Untertaninnen kommen um mich zu retten!" Da geht die Tür auf und Piper und Phoebe betreten den Raum. "Sucht ihr uns?", fragt Piper keck zu Urania. Diese schaut entsetzt. "Wie seit ihr unserer Falle entkommen? Was ist mit meinen Dienerinnen?" "Die haben wir getötet!", sagt Phoebe. Urania schaut wütend und möchte einen Wind beschwören, doch Piper sprengt und verletzt sie. Mercuria packt Urania und beamen sich weg. Piper rennt zu Leo. "Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit." Leo lächelt schwach. "Du hast meinen Code geknackt?" Piper nickt. "Ich bin froh, dass du das Buch gelesen hast." Sie umarmen sich. Phoebe und Paige stehen daneben und lächeln.

Man sieht ein paar Szenen von San Francisco.

Pete packt seine Sachen. "Die Suche war doch ganz ergiebig, ich glaube, die Legende um den Gral ist doch nicht ganz unwahr", sagt er vor sich hin. Dann verlässt er die Bibliothek, steigt in sein Auto und fährt heim.

Vor dem Space Building sieht man, dass die Pflanze erneut um ein kleines Stückchen gewachen ist. Die Höhe erreicht mitterweile schon ein Viertel des Baumes, vor dem die Pflanze von Marsia eingepflanzt worden ist.

Im Untergeschoss sieht man Urania, die voller Zorn Sachen zerstört. "Ich werde mich rächen!", flüstert sie.

Mittlerweile haben sich die Schwestern und Leo wieder ins Manor zurückgeorbt, wo Coop und Henry vergeblich warten.

"Da seit ihr endlich, was war los?" Piper strahlt. "Wir haben einen Code gefunden, ihn geknackt und meinen Mann gerettet!" Coop und Henry schauen verwirrt. "Erklären wir euch später!" sagt Leo. Eine dunkelhaarige Frau beamt sich hinein, von der man wieder nur die Augenumrisse sieht. Henry steht auf. "Hey, Leute, gehen wir in die Küche? Ich habe uns einen Kuchen gebacken!" Paige ist erstaunt. "Du kannst doch überhaupt nicht kochen!" "Wieso, ich habe Pipers Rezepte befolgt, und wenn du sogar kochen kannst, mein Schatz..." Paige gibt Henry einen Klaps und die ganze Familie geht lachend in die Küche. Coop geht als Letzter hinein und die unsichtbare Dämonin beobachtet ihn ganz genau. Coop hält sich einmal kurz an den Tisch fest. Dann lässt er wieder los und folgt den anderen in die Küche. Die Dämonin beamt sich weg.

Saturnia sitzt an ihrem Schreibtisch im obersten Stockwerk des Space Buildings. Da beamt sich Mercuria rein. "Was gibt es, Mercuria?" Mercuria lacht hähmisch. "Die ersten Anzeichen sind aufgetreten!" Saturnia grinst zufrieden. "Gut gemacht."

Dan geht in sein Appartment. Er setzt sich an seinem Schreibtisch und schlägt seinen Block auf. Die Seite über die Zauberkräfte ist vollständig. "So, nun kann ich es der Welt erzählen gehen, nun werdet ihr für alles bezahlen!", flüstert Dan. Er nimmt das Telefon und wählt eine Nummer. "Ich wäre so weit, wir können loslegen..."

Ende der Episode


	9. 9x09 True Chrime Part One

**9x09 True Chrime Streets Of San Francisco Part One**

(Folge 187)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

Guest Star:

James Read als Victor

Kaley Cuoco als Billie

Greg Vaughan als Dan

Michelle Rodriguez als Lisa

Rebecca Balding als Elise

Heather Locklear als Diane

Jennie Garth als Becky

Charlie Sheen als Ryan

Courtney Thorne-Smith als Kelly

Courteney Cox-Arquette als Kate

David Arquette als Eddy

Evangeline Lilly als Urania

Demi Moore als Mercuria

Jessica Alba als Jupituria

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Die Schwestern sitzen in einem Café und essen dort zu Mittag. "Das ist wie in Sex and the City!", schwärmt Phoebe, die einen Krabbencocktail isst. "Was meinst du damit?", äußert sich Paige. "In unserer knappen Mittagspause über Garnelenschwänze zu reden?" Piper wirft Paige einen grinsenden Blick zu. "Na na, Samantha, warum so verbittert, war die letzte Nacht etwa unbefriedigend?" Piper und Paige prusten los. Phoebe verteidigt allerdings ihre Meinung. "Ich meine doch eher unsere schöne Meetings am Mittag. Die besten Freundinnen, die sich treffen und über alles reden können." Sie seufzt. Paige fragt. "Phoebe, was ist mit dir los?" Phoebe schüttelt den Kopf. "Ach nichts. Nur meine neue Kolumne macht mir ein bisschen Kopfzerbrechen. Die Frau ist verzweifelt, weil sie alle Freunde verloren hat für ihre Karriere. Allerdings hat diese einen riesigen Sturz erlitten und die Frau weiß nicht sich weiterzuhelfen. Ehrlich gesagt, ich auch nicht. Was soll ich denn schreiben?" Piper streichelt Phoebe über die Haare. "Kopf hoch, Carrie, alles wird gut." Phoebe und schaut lächelnd zu Piper. "Seit wann haben wir denn unseren Zynismus verloren, Miranda?" Sie lachen. Auf der anderen Straßenseite sehen sie eine blonde Frau, die in Richtung Café läuft. "Seht mal, Charlotte ist da!" lacht Paige. Phoebe schaut in die Richtung. "Wo ist meine Tochter?" Piper und Paige lachen. "Wir meinen doch nicht deine Charlotte, sondern die Charlotte! Schau!" Phoebe versteht nun die Schwestern winken der Frau zu. Es ist Billie, die nun auf die andere Straßenseite zu Piper, Phoebe und Paige geht. Sie umarmen sich. Billie strahlt. "Endlich sehe ich euch wieder, habe euch total vermisst! Wie geht es euch?" Piper nickt freundlich. "Danke der Nachfrage, uns geht es soweit ganz gut. Aber nun setz dich doch zu uns und erzähle uns von deinem neuen Job in Los Angeles!" Doch gerade, als Billie sich hingesetzt hat, klingelt Phoebes Handy. Sie liest eine SMS und steht dann auf. "Kelly hat geschrieben. Ich muss leider schon wieder in die Redaktion zurück, Elise braucht mich." Sie verabschiedet sich von Billie. "Treffen wir uns heute Nachmittag zum Kaffee?" Billie nickt und umarmt sie. Danach verabschiedet sich Phoebe von ihren Schwestern und geht weg. Paige schaut auf die Uhr. "Okay, ich muss auch los, Diane will mir heute einen neuen Auftrag geben. Bis heute Abend!" Sie verabschiedet sich von Piper und Billie und geht in die andere Richtung. Piper holt ihren Geldbeutel aus ihrer Handtasche und legt ein paar Scheine auf den Tisch. "So, ich gehe nun auch in mein Restaurant. Willst du mitkommen? Dann kannst du mir dort mehr erzählen!" Billie nickt, steht auf und folgt Piper zu ihrem Auto.

Dan sitzt in seinem Appartment und telefoniert. "Bist du bereit, Lisa? ... Gut, aber vorher möchte ich ihnen eine letzte Chance geben. Wenn nicht, dann wird heute ihr letzter Tag im Himmel sein..." Er legt auf und ballt seine Faust.

_Opening_

Man sieht ein paar Hochhäuser von San Francisco. Dann wird das Space Building gezeigt, wo die Pflanze erneut gewachen ist. Dann wird das oberste Stockwerk angezoomt. Saturnia sitzt in ihrem Büro und redet mit Kate und Eddy. "Ihr Zwei habt eure Aufgabe gut gemacht, ich werde euch befördern!" verkündet Saturnia. "Oh, das ist so nett von Ihnen, Mrs Baxter, vielen Dank!" strahlt Kate. Eddy bedankt sich ebenfalls und sie verlassen das Büro. Saturnia grinst. "Wenn sie wüssten, für was sie arbeiten..." Sie setzt sich hin. Da klopft es an der Tür und drei Frauen betreten das Zimmer. "Urania, Mercuria, Jupituria, schön, dass ich gekommen seit. Wir haben etwas zu besprechen."

Phoebe betritt die Redaktion, wo schon Kelly und Ryan auf sie warten. "Beeile dich, Phoebe, Elise hat einen dicken Fisch an Land gezogen und sie braucht dich nun!" Phoebe bedankt sich bei ihren Kollegen und geht in Elises Büro. "Da sind Sie ja, Phoebe!" Phoebe setzt sich hin. "Was gibts?" Elise arbeitet einmal kurz durch. "Unsere Zeitung wird einen Bericht über Thomas Walker, dem neuen Bürgermeister schreiben. Ich habe allerdings keine Zeit für das Interview. Bitte machen Sie das für mich, Phoebe, es weht dann auch eine dicke Gehaltserhöhung!" Phoebe wirkt leicht überrumpelt. "Ich kann es schon machen, Elise, aber was ist meine Kolumne, die ist doch morgen überfällig, und außerdem, was frägt man so in einem Interview?" Elise packt sie. "Bitte Phoebe, helfen Sie mir einfach, ich habe hier zu viel Arbeit an der neuen Ausgabe, und ich gebe mehr Zeit für ihre Kolumne, ja?" "Phoebe nickt zögernd. "Okay, aber ich werde Kelly mitnehmen..." Da betritt Kelly den Raum. "Schnell Elise, der Sponsor ist da, wir müssen ihn begrüßen und ein Meeting ausmachen!" Elise steht auf. "Die ganzen Unterlagen mit Treffpunkt und den anderen Informationen finden sie hier. Phoebe, ich vertraue Ihnen!" Sie geht mit Kelly aus dem Zimmer. Phoebe schaut sich um. "Na toll, Carrie hatte mehr Freiheit als ich und ich bin sogar verheiratet!" Sie nimmt die Unterlagen und geht langsam aus Elises Büro und sieht, wie Elise und Kelly mit den neuen Sponor reden. An einem Tisch sitzt Ryan, der Däumchen dreht. Phoebe lächelt und geht zu Ryan. "Komm, es ist Arbeit angesagt!" Noch bevor Ryan sich wehren kann, zieht Phoebe ihn aus seinem Stuhl und verlassen die Redaktion.

Paige sitzt mit Diane und einem Geschäftsmann am Tisch und reden über den neuen Auftrag. "Paige, Mrs Delacroix hat mir Sie empfohlen, und ich glaube ihr auch, dass sie ein Gespür für Talente hat." Diane ist geschmeichelt über das Lob. Der Geschäftsmann führt fort. "Wir von Esprit haben eine neue Kollektion entworfen für die kreative Jugend. Und wir möchten diese Kollektion dementsprechend kreativ promoten und ich glaube, Sie sind dafür am besten geeignet." Paige errötet. "Vielen Dank, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. "Sagen Sie einfach ja!" Paige überlegt einen Augenblick und nickt dann mit den Kopf. Der Geschäftsmann freut sich. "Sehr schön, Sie werden es nicht bereuen, Paige! Und Sie auch nicht, Mrs. Delacroix, Sie können stolz auf ihre Mitarbeiter sein!" Er gibt ihnen die Hand. "Ich werde morgen nochmal kommen um Genaueres zu besprechen. Noch einen schönen Tag!" Nachdem der Geschäftsmann gegangen ist, umarmen sich Diane und Paige. "Vielen Dank, Diane, dass Sie mir diesen tollen Auftrag ermöglichen können!" "Gern geschehen, Paige, herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Paige geht strahlend aus Dianes Büro. Im Gang sieht sie Pete, der gerade seinen Raum betreten möchte. Sie rennt zu ihm. "Ich habe Esprit!"

Piper parkt vor ihrem Restaurant und geht mit Billie in ihr Restaurant. Drinnen räumt Becky gerade einen Tisch ab. "Hallo Piper, wir haben heute Mittag bestimmt wieder einen Rekord gemacht! Ich glaube, du musst bald deinen Raum vergrößern!" Piper lacht und umarmt Becky. "Danke für die Information, ich werde es mir merken. Becky, das ist Billie, eine gute Freundin. Billie, das ist Becky, eine sehr gute alte Schulfreundin von Prue und mir." Becky und Billie geben sich die Hand. Danach setzen sich Piper und Billie an einem Tisch. "Nun erzähl schon endlich, Billie! Wie geht es dir in der Stadt der Engel?" Billie lacht. "Danke, mir geht es richtig gut. Ich bin nun stellvertretende Geschäftsführerin geworden und die Sportfirma hat sich nun auf Tennis spezialisiert. Wir sind mitterweile richtig erfolgreich geworden." Piper lächelt. "Das freut mich für dich." Billie zögert einen Augenblick. "Und durch die Arbeit muss ich nicht mehr so oft an Christy denken." Piper streichelt ihr über den Arm. Eine Sekunde lang sagen beide nichts. Dann fährt Billie fort. "Und ich habe seit einem Monat einen Freund!" Piper grinst. "Endlich ist Charlotte glücklich!" Billie schaut verwirrt. "Hä?" Piper lacht. "Ach, nur eine Fortsetzung von der Sex-and-the-City-Verarsche an Phoebe." Während sie weiter reden, betritt Leo das Restaurant mit Wyatt, Chris und Melinda. Er gibt Piper einen Kuss und umarmt Billie. "Lange nicht gesehen, Billie, wie geht es dir?" "Danke gut. Hey Kinder, habe euch vermisst, wie geht es euch?" Die Kinder rennen auf Billie zu. Da kommt Becky und begrüßt Leo, der erstaunt ist. "Hallo Becky, du arbeitest noch hier? Ich dachte, du hast schon angefangen mit deinem neuen Job!" Becky lacht. "Ja, habe ich, aber ich habe viel Freiraum und da ich so gerne die Zeit mich euch verbringe, hat mir Piper angeboten, die Arbeit hier als Teilzeitjob zu machen." Leo grinst Piper an und fragt Becky. "Was? Du arbeitest freiwillig für Piper? Sie muss dich ja ganz anders behandeln als mich." Piper gibt ihm lachend einen Klaps. Leo setzt sich ebenfalls und sie reden weiter.

Im Büro sitzen Saturnia, Mercuria, Jupituria und Urania um eine Stadtplan von San Francisco. Darauf sind einige Kreise eingezeichnet. Saturnia steht auf. "Lockt sie in diese Fallen und bringt sie her, mit allen Mitteln! Ich brauche dieses Mal viel Zeit, um mehr Firmen zu übernehmen." Mercuria, Jupituria und Urania nicken und beamen sich weg.

Paige packt ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie geht in Petes Büro, der auch zusammenpackt. "Wollen wir?" Sie gehen die Straße entlang. Pete berichtet Neuigkeiten. "Ich habe herausgefunden, dass die Heiligstätte in der Prophezeihung vielleicht ein Gral sein könnte." Paige horcht auf. "Ein Gral? Das hört sich sehr interessant an. Woher hast du das?" Pete erzählt weiter."Nun, ich habe viele Sachen nochmal recherchiert, die ich damals für Unsinn gehalten habe. Gewisse Überlieferungen erzählen von etwas wie einem heiligen Gefäß und könnten durchaus wahr sein." Paige lächelt. "Sehr gut, du bist mein intelligentester Schützling, den ich je in meinem Laufbahn als Wächterin des Lichtes gehabt habe!" Pete lächelt und sie gehen weiter die Straße runter.

Phoebe und Ryan verlassen das Rathaus. "Das Interview war wirklich gut! Danke für deine Hilfe, Ryan!" Er lächelt. "Habe ich gerne gemacht." Sie biegen in eine Straße ab. Auf einmal bleibt Phoebe stehen. "Moment, ich bin noch mit Billie verarbredet." Sie holt ihr Handy raus und schreibt eine SMS. Dann verabschiedet sie sich von Ryan. "Ich muss in die andere Richtung." "Okay, wir sehen uns dann morgen bei der Arbeit, ja? Machs gut, Phoebe!" Ryan geht weiter und Phoebe geht in die andere Richtung.

Coop und Henry betreten ebenfalls das Piper's mit ihren Kindern. "Hallo, ist Victor schon da?" Da geht die Tür erneut auf. "Meint ihr mich?" Victor steht lachend an der Tür. Die Kinder rennen mit großer Begeisterung zu ihrem Opa. "So, nun verabschiedet euch von euren Eltern und dann werden wir heute ganz viel Spaß haben, ja?" Piper umarmt ihren Vater. "Danke, dass du schon so oft uns geholfen hast." Victor schaut ihre Tocher liebevoll an. "Das mache ich doch gerne für euch." Die Kinder verabschieden sich von ihren Eltern und gehen mit Victor zu seinem großen Auto. Am Tisch sitzen Piper, Leo, Billie, Henry und Coop und reden weiter. Da klingelt Billies Handy. Es ist die SMS von Phoebe. "Okay, ich treffe mich mit Phoebe in einer halben Stunde zum Kaffee. Dann werde ich mal gehen. Bis später, Leute!" Leo steht auf. "Ich fahre dich. Machs gut, Schatz!" Leo gibt ihr einen Kuss und steigt dann mit Billie in sein Auto.

Paige und Pete gehen in eine Seitengasse. Dort sehen sie Mercuria, wie sie einen Menschen angreift. "Moment mal, nicht mit mir!" schreit Paige und schleudert eine Metallstange auf Mercuria. Diese weicht aus, lässt das Opfer fallen und rennt weg. Paige und Pete rennen ihr nach.

Dan steht vor dem Piper's. Er atmet tief durch und betritt das Restaurant. Dort sieht Piper, die immer noch mit Coop und Henry am Tisch sitzt. Piper sieht ihn und steht auf. Dan fragt zögernd. "Können wir reden?"

Phoebe sitzt in einem Café im Zentrum. Nach einer kurzen Weile parkt ein Auto und Leo steigt mit Billie aus. "Hallo Phoebe, da bin ich." Doch bevor was Phoebe sagen, hören sie eine Frau schreien. Auf der anderen Straße attackiert Urania mitten auf der Straße eine Frau, die zu Boden sackt. Phoebe, Billie und Leo rennen über die Straße, um der Frau zu helfen. Urania rennt in einer Seitengasse. "Schnell, holt einen Arzt!" ruft Leo in die Menge und rennt mit Phoebe und Billie Urania hinterher.

Piper sitzt mit Dan alleine an einem Tisch. "Also worüber willst du mit mir reden, Dan?" Dan wartet einen Augenblick. "Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten vom letzten Mal entschuldigen. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, ich wollte nur das Beste für dich." Piper hört sich seine Entschuldigung an. "Danke, nur brauchst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen." Dan schaut Piper in die Augen. "Ich werde dir noch ein letztes Mal die Frage stellen, dann lasse ich dich in Ruhe. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Hast du Geheimnisse, mit denen du nicht zurecht kommst? Du kannst es mir sagen." Piper schaut Dan an. Dann antwortet sie. "Nein, ich habe dir nichts zu verbergen." Dan schaut Piper traurig an. "Also nichts." Er schaut auf die Uhr an. "Ich muss wieder gehen." Er steht auf. Piper hält ihn fest. "Wohin gehst du? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Dan atmet ruhig. "Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wollen wir uns in den nächsten Tagen wieder treffen? Ich rufe dich an, ja?" Piper nickt und Dan rennnt aus dem Restaurant. Piper setzt sich wieder zu Coop und Henry. "Das war komisch. Vielleicht weiß er etwas über uns." Coop schaut besorgt. "Das wäre katastrophal." Piper schaut ihn an. "Du hast Recht. Ich werde ihn in den nächsten Tagen anrufen und versuchen, mehr rauszufinden." Coop nickt, dann schwächelt er kurz und hält sich am Tisch fest. Henry stützt ihn. "Coop, was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Coop setzt sich wieder auf. "Ja, alles in Ordnung..."

Phoebe, Billie und Leo haben Urania eingeholt. Billie schleudert sie gegen die Wand, aber sie wehrt sich mit Windstößen und rennt weiter. Sie rennt auf einen einsamen Platz zu. Die anderen folgen ihr, doch als sie auf den Platz ist, ist Urania spurlos verschwunden. Phoebe schaut sich um. "Das bedeutet nichts Gutes. Wo ist sie?"

Paige verfolgt mit Pete Mercuria. Dabei schleudert sie wasserähnliche Schattenbälle. Pete macht sich durchsichtig und weicht somit die Bälle aus, während Paige versucht, die Bälle zurück auf Mercuria zu orben. Nach einer Weile rennen sie in eine Sackgasse. Am Ende der Gasse ist ein Hof, wo Mercuria sich umdreht. Gleich darauf kommen Paige und Pete angerannt. "Was ist los, keine Puste mehr?" meint Pete zu Mercuria. Doch diese grinst nur. "Nicht so vorlaut, mein Lieber." Paige schaut sie argwöhnisch an. "Was planst du?" Mercuria grinst weiter. "Finde es doch heraus." Paige greift Mercuria an, doch diese verteidigt sich. Sie beschwört eine Wasserschattenkugel und schleudert Paige von sich weg. Paige orbt die Kugel zurück, doch sie verfehlt Mercuria. Diese lacht. "Das Universum hat viele Asteroiden und Kometen..." Sie hebt ihre Hände und ein Wind tritt auf. Paige und Pete sehen, wie langsam eine Menge von Dämoninnen im Hof erscheinen...

Piper hört ein Schreien vor ihrem Restaurant. Sie springt auf und schaut nach, was passiert ist. Auf der anderen Straßenseite sieht sie eine Planetoid, die zwei Männer angreift. "Schnell, Coop, Henry, eine Dämonin!" Die Dämonin rast wie der Blitz weg. Piper steigt in ihr Auto und die anderen zwei steigen ein. Dann tritt Piper auf das Gaspedal und fährt der Dämonin nach.

Dan fährt mit dem Auto durch die Straßen. "Wie kann sie mich anlügen?" murmelt er vor sich hin. Er parkt irgendwo, steigt aus und geht durch die Straßen.

Paige und Pete rennen voller Panik aus der einsamen Gasse, gefolgt von vielen Dämoninnen, angeführt Mercuria. Die Dämoninnen schleudern ebenfalls Wasserschattenbälle. Paige und Pete biegen in eine Gasse ab und rennen erneut in eine Sackgasse. Mercuria wird nun aktiv und deaktiviert Petes Durchsichtigkeit. Dieser ist geschockt. "Woher kannst du so etwas?" fragt er voller Panik. "Tja, ich kann eben noch viel mehr", erwidert Mercuria, packt Pete und schleudert ihn meterhoch gegen einige Metallstangen. Er fällt wieder hart zu Boden und bleibt dort bewusstlos liegen. "Nein!", schreit Paige. "Warum hast du das gemacht?" In dem Augenblick biegt Dan in diese Gasse und sieht, wie Paige von den Dämoninnen umgeben ist. Dann hört sie Mercuria reden. "So sind Dämonen nun mal, und denke nicht, dass wir harmloser als die der Unterwelt sind, wir aus dem Univsersum sind noch viel grausamer!" Sie schlägt Paige unerwartet zu Boden. Blutend fällt sie um. Dann taucht Saturnia auf. Mercuria lässt die Dämoninnen wieder verschwinden, Saturnia packt sich Paige und sie beamen sich fort. Im aller letzten Moment sehen sie Dan und realisierent, dass sie beobachtet worden sind. Dan sieht Pete, der bewusstlos auf den Boden liegt. Voller Panik dreht er sich um und rennt weg zu einem Auto. Er gibt das Gaspedal und holt sein Handy raus.

Eine Frau, die in einem Sofa sitzt, nimmt ab. "Was gibts, Dan?" Dieser keucht. "Warte noch ein bisschen, Lisa. Es wird alles noch schlimmer. Ich fahre in die Bibliothek, um mehr herauszufinden." Er legt auf und fährt mit Vollgas zur großen Bibliothek der Stanford University. Lisa setzt sich wieder hin und betrachtet mit einem mysteriösem Gesicht eine Kopie von Prues Foto, dass Dan in den Akten besitzt.

Phoebe, Billie und Leo haben Urania umzingelt. "Jetzt haben wir dich!" ruft Billie und schleudert mit ihrer Telekinese einen Holzbalken gegen sie. Doch Urania weht den Balken weg und beschwört Winde von allen Seiten. Phoebe, Billie und Leo werden in eine Ecke gedrängt und nur mit aller Not können sie wegrennen, doch werden nun von Urania verfolgt. "Ich bekomme meine Rache!" schreit sie und lässt einen riesigen Tornado los. Die drei stolpern fast und rennen weiter, doch Urania kommt ihnen immer näher. Sie rennen in eine Sackgasse...

Piper fährt wild durch die ganze Stadt, um nicht den Anschluss an der Dämonin zu verlieren. Sie rennt zur Küste und Piper verfolgt sie. Am Ende der Straße, wo nur noch das Meer ist, dreht sich auf einmal die Dämonin um. Piper bremst und sie steigt mit Coop und Henry aus. "Wer bist du?" fragt Henry. "Ich bin Jupituria, eine Planetoid", antwortet Jupituria mit Stolz. Dabei schwebt sie leicht über dem Boden. "Habe ich mir es doch gedacht, du Miststück!" ruft Piper und versucht, Jupituria zu sprengen. Doch wie es bei den Planetoids der Fall ist, zeigt es keine große Wirkung. Jupituria lacht sie aus. "Willst du mal eine richtige Sprengung sehen?" Sie schleudert einen Blitz auf einen Stein, der glühend explodiert. Während Piper und Henry diese Tatsache mit Schock ansehen, ergreift Coop die Initiative und steigt wieder ins Auto. "Schnell, Piper, Henry, wir müssen hier weg!" Henry realisiert langsam und zieht Piper ins Auto. Noch bevor sie richtig eingestiegen sind, drückt Coop auf das Gaspedal und fährt los. Jupituria jagt ihnen Blitze hinterher. Piper versucht vom Auto aus, sie sowohl erstarren als auch sprengen zu lassen, doch mit wenig Erfolg, Jupituria jagt weiterhin das Auto...

Dan ist in der Biblothek und blättert schnell einige Bücher über Mythen, Legenden und böse Kreaturen durch. "Das glaube ich einfach nicht..." flüstert er.

In der Sackgasse werden Phoebe, Billie und Leo in eine Ecke gedrängt. Urania kocht voller Wut. "Ihr werdet für eure Taten bezahlen!" Sie schleudet Billie gegen ein Stachelgitter. Billie keucht, dann fällt sie unter Schmerzen zu Boden. Ihr Rücken blutet. Phoebe und Leo rennen zu Billie. "Paige! Paige, wo bist du? Du musst Billie heilen!" Doch Paige kommt nicht. Leo schaut Phoebe zweifelnd an. "Irgendwas stimmt nicht, etwas ist passiert." Phoebe schaut voller Panik zur Urania. "Was habt ihr mit Paige gemacht?" Urania lacht. "Keine Sorge, sie lebt noch, sie ist nur bewusstlos und von uns entführt worden. Aber ob er bewusstlos bleibt, weiß ich nicht..." Sie schleudert einen großen Tornado gegen Leo. Dieser brüllt vor Schmerzen. Dann packt Urania ihn und wirft ihn gegen eine Steinmauer. Er sackt auf den Boden, rührt sich nicht mehr und an seinem Kopf bildet sich eine Blutlache. Phoebe ist verzweifelt. "Paige, komm schon, Paige..." Sie wird von Jupituria weiter in die Ecke gedrängt...

Coop gibt mehr Gas. Doch auch Jupituria wird schneller und schleudert nun mehr Donnerblitze gegen das Auto. Nach einer Weile trifft ein Blitz und Coop verliert die Kontrolle über das Auto. Er kracht in einen Baum, wodurch Piper und Henry aus dem Auto geschleudert werden. Coop knallt mit dem Kopf gegen das Lenkrad und bleibt dort mit einer großen blutenden Wunde bewusstlos liegen. Henry nimmt seine Waffe heraus und schießt auf Jupituria, doch das zeigt ebenfalls keine Wirkung. Jupituria schleudert Henry weg, packt sich seine Pistole und schießt ihn in den Bauch. Er keucht, spuckt Blut und fällt gekrümmt vor Schmerzen und zitternd zu Boden. Um ihn entsteht eine Blutlache. Danach schleudert sie einen Blitz auf Piper, der sie komplett umwirft. Auf dem Boden, mit einer Verletzung am Arm, schaut Piper voller Panik auf Jupituria, die eine große Menge an Blitzen und Strom zu einer Kugel beschwört...

Dan klappt das Buch zusammen. Er hat nun den Zusammenhang verstanden, was er gesehen hat. "Dämonen gibt es also auch und eine Unterwelt. Ich kann es nicht fassen", flüstert er leise. Er tut die Bücher zurück in die Regale. Auf einmal hört er in den hintersten Regalen ein Rascheln. "Was ist das?" murmelt er vor sich hin. Er folgt der Richtung, aus der er das Geräusch gehört hat. Es wird dunkler und das Rascheln lauter. Dan schaut in den Gang zwischen den zwei hintersten Bücheregalen. Sein Gesicht erstarrt vor Angst...

Forsetzung folgt.

Ende der Episode


	10. 9x10 True Chrime Part Two

**9x10 True Chrime Streets Of San Francisco Part Two**

(Folge 188)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

Guest Star:

Jennifer Rhodes als Grams

Kaley Cuoco als Billie

Greg Vaughan als Dan

Michelle Rodriguez als Lisa

Scott Lincoln als Libris

Evangeline Lilly als Urania

Demi Moore als Mercuria

Jessica Alba als Jupituria

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Aus dem Regal zwischen den Büchern ragt ein Hackbeil heraus, eins, das damals zum Köpfen verwendet wurde. Dan bleibt der Atem stecken. Das Beil bewegt sich auf seinen Kopf zu. Dan weicht gerade noch aus und fällt auf den Boden. Eine hässliche Kreatur kriecht aus mit dem Beil heraus und will erneut Dan köpfen, doch jemand schreit "Halt!". Mercuria beamt sich hinein. Dan nimmt die Gelegenheit wahr und rennt schnell weg. Die Kreatur wendet sich wütend an Mercuria. "Was sollte das? Warum behinderst du meine Arbeit?" Mercuria schüttelt nur den Kopf. "Ihr Libris-Dämonen seit einfach so engstirnig und könnt nicht weit über die Gegenwart sehen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich dich töte!" Der Libris murmelt etwas, wirft Mercuria einen giftigen Blick zu und verschwindet wieder in den Büchern. Mercuria schaut zufrieden und beamt sich wieder weg.

_Opening_

Paige erwacht. Sie öffnet langsam ihre Augen. Am ganzen Körper spürt sie Schmerzen. Sie versucht sich zu bewegen, doch da merkt sie, dass sowohl ihre Beine als auch ihre Arme angebunden sind. Da beamt sich Mercuria in den dunklen Raum. Paige versucht, sich wegzuorben, doch auch das funktioniert nicht. Mercuria lacht. "Vergiss das Orben, Schätzchen, das sind magische Fesseln. Schwarze Magie, die viel stärker ist als deine weiße Magie." Paige rüttelt an ihren Fesseln. Mercuria schüttelt den Kopf und gibt Paige einen Tritt, die laut aufschreit. "Nicht so, Schätzchen, sonst überlege ich es mir, ob ich dich befreien soll." Paige schaut sie argwöhnisch an. "Du willst mich doch nicht wieder gehen lassen, das passt nicht zu euch Freaks." "Oh doch, zumindest jetzt, noch sind wir nicht stark genug, euch alle zu besiegen, aber glaube mir, wir haben einen Plan. Und für dieses Mal behalte ich dich nur solange, bis Saturnia mit ihrer Aufgabe fertig ist." Paige stutzt. "Was für Aufgaben?" Mercuria lacht. "Das überlasse mal uns..." Sie beamt sich weg und lässt Paige alleine in dem Raum liegen.

Phoebe konnte gerade noch aus der Ecke flüchten, in die sie von Urania gedrängt wurde. Urania schleudert erneut einen Tornado auf sie, der sie streift und zu Boden wirft. Sie ist erneut in eine Ecke, kann aber dieses Mal nicht mal mehr flüchten. Phoebe schaut panisch zu Urania, die einen großen Wirbelsturm beschwört. "Fahr zur Hölle!", schreit sie Phoebe an und will ihren Sturm auf sie loslassen, doch bevor dies geschieht, wird sie selber zur Seite geschleudert. Phoebe schaut erstaunt. Billie ist wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und hat Urania mit ihrer Telekinese weggeschleudert. Sie blutet zwar noch am Rücken, doch hat sie wieder so viel Energie, dass sie aufstehen kann und Urania weiterhin attackiert. "Danke Billie" ruft Phoebe und holt schnell ihr Handy raus. Sie tippt etwas. Dann rennt sie sorgenvoll zu Leo, der immer noch bewusstlos ist und voller Blut. Währenddessen wird Billie erneut in einem Zweikampf zu Boden geschleudert. Phoebe eilt ihr zur Hilfe...

Der große Stromball von Jupituria hat zum Glück Piper verfehlt und nur ein paar Bäume getroffen, die nun anfangen zu brennen. Piper versteckt sich verzweifelt hinter einem Stein und beobachtet Coop, der inzwischen bewusstlos geworden ist. Hinter dem Auto sieht sie eine kleine Höhle. Piper atmet einmal tief ein, konzentriert sich und versucht, Jupituria zu sprengen, die einen Meter ins Meter geschleudert wird. Inzwischen rennt Piper schnell zum Auto und versucht, Coop aus dem Auto zu befreien, was aber nicht klappt. Sie betet, dass alles klappt. Sie holt aus dem Kofferraum eine kleine Tasche. Dann rennt sie zu Henry, der inzwischen voller Blut ist, aber bei vollem Bewusstsein ist. "Schnell, Henry, dahinten ist eine Höhle, ich werde dir die Kugel rausziehen, komm, wir schaffen es." Henry nickt und stützt sich langsam auf Piper, die versucht, mit ihm zu der kleinen Höhle zu gelangen. Doch Jupituria ist wieder aus dem Meer aufgetaucht und versucht erneut, Piper anzugreifen, doch sie sprengt sie noch einmal und versucht auch noch, sie zu erstarren, so dass sie im Schneckentempo wieder zurück in das Wasser geschleudert wird. Piper schleppt Henry so schnell wie möglich in die Höhle...

Lisa sitzt in ihrer Wohnung auf dem Sofa und blättert einige Unterlagen durch, da klingelt das Telefon. "Hallo, wer ist dran?" "Lisa, ich bin es, Dan! Ich komme so schnell wie möglich zu dir zurück." Lisa schaut erstaunt. "Wieso? Was ist passiert?" "Erkläre ich dir, wenn ich zu Hause bin." Dan legt auf und fährt weiter panisch in die Stadt zu seinem Appartment...

"Autsch!" Henry brüllt vor Schmerzen, als Piper ihm die Kugel aus dem Bauch gezogen hat. Piper nimmt ein Desinfikationstuch und säubert seine Wunde. "Danke, Piper." Piper lächelt und verbindet ihm die Wunde. "So, fürs Erste sollte es reichen, die Blutung ist gestoppt. Wir müssen aber so schnell wie möglich mit dir und Coop ins Krankenhaus." "Oder wir rufen Paige, sie kann uns heilen" meint Henry. "Stimmt, warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht! Paige! Paige, bist du da?" Paige taucht nicht auf. Piper schaut fragend zu Henry. "Das ist nicht gut. Irgendetwas muss passiert sein..." Sie holt ihr Handy raus. "Ich rufe Phoebe an..."

Phoebe hört ihr Handy klingen, doch sie hat keine Zeit ranzugehen, da sie immer noch zusammen mit Billie von Urania bedrängt werden. Die Zwei wurden erneut wieder fast von einem riesigen Sturm erfasst. Aus der Ferne hören sie auf einmal Sirenen, die immer näher kommen. Urania hört das ebenfalls und erstarrt vor Zorn. "Tja, ich habe die Polizei per Handy gerufen, willst du nicht lieber flüchten, bevor du entdeckt wirst?" meint Phoebe schnippisch. Urania beamt sich vor Zorn weg. Da kommen auch schon die Polizei-und Krankenwägen. "Schnell, wir wurden überfallen, bitte helfen Sie ihm, er wurde schwer verletzt!", ruft Phoebe und zeigt auf Leo, dessen Blutlache immer größer wird. Die Notärzte befragen Phoebe und Billie, was passiert ist. "Ein paar Leute haben uns angegriffen und zusammengeschlagen", äußert sich Billie. Die Polizisten nicken. "Könnt ihr euch noch an ihr Aussehen erinnern?" "Leider nein, sie trugen Masken und sind schnell geflohen, als sie die Sirenen gehört haben." Inzwischen haben die Notärzte Leo in den Krankenwagen gebracht. Phoebe und Billie steigen schnell mit ein...

Piper fasst einen Entschluss. Sie holt aus der kleinen Tasche acht Kerzen. Henry beobachtet sie verwundet. "Was machst du da, Piper?" "Nun, Phoebe geht nicht ran an ihr Handy, das heißt, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein muss. Und da mein Mann kein Wächter des Lichts mehr ist, muss ich für uns eben durch einen anderen Weg ein bisschen kosmische Hilfe holen, ansonsten weiß ich nämlich nicht, wie wir aus so einer Situation rauskommen können. Hast du Feuerzeug?" Henry kramt in seiner Hosentasche. Aus der Höhle hören sie ein lautes Geräusch. "Schnell, das wird Jupituria sein", meint Henry zu Piper. Sie nickt und stellt die Kerzen in einem Kreis auf. Dann zündet sie sie an und schließt die Augen.

_"Hör die Worte, hör mein Flehn,_

_musst mich heute wieder sehn._

_Überquer die große Schwelle,_

_kehr zurück an diese Stelle."_

Henry beobachtet, wie einige Lichtquellen auftauchen und Grams erscheint. Sie lächelt zu Piper. "Piper, meine Liebe, wie geht es dir?" Piper lächelt kurz. "Danke, Grams, eigentlich gut, aber wir brauchen deine Hilfe." Sie erklärt ihr in Kurzfassung, was alles passiert ist. Grams nickt. "Wir können sie nicht vernichten, selbst ich kann es nicht. Aber ich kann euch helfen, sie fürs Erste zu vertreiben, so dass ihr schnell in ein Krankenhaus flüchten könnt und du dann deine Schwestern suchst." "Wenn sie noch leben", sagt Piper zynisch. Grams lächelt noch einmal zu ihr. "Vertraue mir, Piper, sie leben noch. Glaube mir, ich weiß das besser als du." Piper versteht den Wink und lächelt ebenfalls.

Im San Francisco Memorial Hospital wird Leo schnell auf einer Trage in die Notaufnahme geschoben. Phoebe und Billie rennen hinterher. Sie finden einen Arzt, der ein paar Untersuchungen einleitet. "Ist es ernsthaft?" frägt Phoebe den Arzt. "Das müssen wir noch herausfinden. Wir werden aber unser Bestes geben." Phoebe und Billie bedanken sich und setzen sich hin.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau, deren Gesicht wie immer verdeckt ist, beamt sich zu dem zerstörten Auto, in dem Coop liegt. Es ist die selbe Dämonin, die schon früher Coop mit violetten Kugeln bewusst infiziert hat. Sie betrachtet das Wrack, worin Coop bewusstlos und blutend liegt. "So leicht werde ich es dir nicht machen" murmelt die dunkelhaarige Frau. "Schließlich will ich auch noch meinen Spaß und meine Rache haben." Sie beschwört eine große violette Kugel, die ein bisschen dunkler ist als die sonstigen Kugeln und schleudert sie auf Coop. Sein Körper erstrahlt kurz in einem violetten Licht, dann beginnen, seine Wunden zu heilen. Er macht schließlich langsam die Augen auf. Die dunkelhaarige Frau beamt sich schnell weg, bevor er sie sehen kann...

Dan packt in seinem Appartment schnell seine Sachen zusammen und bringt sie in seinen Wagen. Er schließt die Tür und fährt aus der Stadt...

Die Ärzte kämpfen im Krankenhaus um Leos Blutung, die sehr schwer zu stoppen ist. Er ist immer noch bewusstlos. Sorgvoll schauen Phoebe und Billie die Situation an. Plötzlich fällt Phoebe etwas ein. "Wir müssen Piper Bescheid sagen, was passiert ist!" Billie nickt. "Und wir müssen auch noch Paige finden." Phoebe holt ihr Handy raus. "Piper war es, die mich vorhin angerufen hat!" Sie ruft zurück, doch es geht niemand ran.

Pipers Handy klingelt, doch sie geht nicht ran, denn schließlich ist Jupituria in diesem Moment wieder aus dem Meer aufgetaucht und bewegt sich schnell zur Höhle. Sie schleudert einen großen Blitz in den Höhleneingang, doch sowohl Piper, als auch Grams und sogar Henry können sich davor schützen, indem sie die Höhle ganz schnell verlassen haben und sich hinter Steinen versteckt haben. Grams, die für eine kurze Weile wieder ein Mensch ist und kein Geist, wendet ihre starke Telekinese an, die Jupituria einige Meter gegen ein paar Bäumen schleudert. Beim Aufprall lässt Piper dazu noch extra die Bäume sprengen. Jupituria knallt auf den Boden. Doch bevor sie wieder aufstehen kann, schleudert Grams sie erneut gegen ein paar Bäume und Piper lässt diese wieder sprengen. Nach ein paar Malen stöhnt Jupituria auf und beamt sich weg. Piper strahlt. "Grams, du bist genial!" Da rennt Coop auf ihnen zu. Piper und Henry schauen erstaunt. "Wer hat dich geheilt?" Coop schaut ebenfalls verwirrt. "Keine Ahnung, auf jeden Fall habe ich keine Wunden mehr." Grams winkt ab. "Klärt das später, sucht nun endlich Phoebe und Paige." Piper umarmt Grams noch ganz schnell. "Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe." Grams lächelt und winkt zu Coop und Henry, die zurückwinken. Dann versuchen Piper und Coop, die Henry abstützen, so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Straßen zu kommen, um so schnell wie möglich zum Krankenhaus zu kommen und Grams wird wieder ein Geist und löst sich auf. "Vielleicht hat ja Prue Coop geheilt...", denkt sich Piper. "Ach Schwester, wenn wir dich doch sehen könnten..."

Im Krankenhaus wird Leos Situation kritischer. Die Blutung konnte immer noch nicht gestoppt werden, außerdem beginnt sein Herz, schneller zu schlagen. "Das ist nicht nicht gut", murmelt Billie. "Phoebe, was machen wir?" Phoebe schaut ebenfalls verzweifelt. "Wir rufen einen Ältesten, sie sollen Leo heilen." "Aber es sind hier viel zu viele Menschen da, wir müssen es wenn schon, dann heimlich machen." Phoebe fährt mit ihrer Hand über ihre Stirn. "Okay, dann rufe ich noch einmal Piper an, wir müssen Paige finden. Obwohl ich Angst habe, dass wir so ihre Sicherheit gefährden." Sie holt ihr Handy raus...

Piper sitzt mitterweile mit Henry und Coop in einem Taxi und eilen nach Hause. Da fällt Piper ein, dass ihr Handy vorher geklingelt hat. "Phoebe hat angerufen!" Sie wählt Phoebes Nummer, doch es ist besetzt. Sie legt auf. Da klingelt ihr Handy wieder; es war Phoebe, die gerade versucht hatte, sie anzurufen. "Phoebe, endlich, was ist los? Wo bist du?" Phoebe berichtet Piper in Kurzfassung, was alles passiert ist. Pipers Gesicht wird ängstlicher und verzweifelter. "Wir sind gleich da!" Sie wendet sich an den Taxifahrer. "Bitte so schnell wie möglich zum San Francisco Memorial!" Coop und Henry schauen angstvoll zu Piper. "Was ist passiert?" Pipers Augen beginnen zu tränen. "Paige wurde entführt und Leo schwer verletzt." Henry und Coop schauen betroffen. Piper wischt mit einem Taschentuch über ihre Augen, während das Taxi so schnell wie möglich zum Krankenhaus fährt.

Paige versucht immer noch, von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Sie versucht, sich ein Messer herbeizuorben oder Sonstiges, um sich von den Fesseln zu befreien, aber sie kann keine Magie anwenden. Keuchend und schwitzend vor Anstrengung macht sie eine kurze Pause. Da sieht sie, wie sich Mercuria, Jupituria und Urania hineinbeamen und reden. Paige stellt sich schlafend und hört zu. "Sie hat mich so fertig gemacht ... die Polizei kam ... Saturnia hat ihren aktuellen Plan fast fertiggestellt." Paige grübelt, was das bedeuten kann.

Piper rennt in das Krankenhaus, wo Phoebe und Billie schon warten. Coop stützt Henry ab und schleppt ihn langsam in das Krankenhaus, wo gleich ein paar Krankenschwestern sich um seine Verletzung kümmern. "Wie geht es Leo?" frägt Piper panisch. Phoebe streichelt ihr über den Kopf. "Nicht so gut. Er ist gerade kurz zu Bewusstsein gekommen, komm." Pipers Augen sind voller Tränen, als sie in die Notaufnahme geht, wo Leo an vielen Kabeln angeschlossen ist. Er lächelt schwach zu Piper. "Hallo Schatz." Piper versucht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Dieses Mal lasse ich dich nicht wieder gehen, dieses Mal lasse ich dich nicht wieder einfrieren, dieses Mal werde ich dich retten." Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss. Leo lächelt. Auf einmal sinkt er wieder bewusstlos zusammen und ein paar Geräte fangen an zu piepsen. Piper bricht heulend zusammen, als sie sieht, wie ein paar Ärzte in die Notaufnahme rennen. Phoebe, Billie und Coop rennen rein. "Was ist passiert? Wie geht es Leo?" "Er hat Sauerstoffmangel und ist ins Koma gefallen, außerdem sind seine Wunden wieder aufgeplatzt, die Blutungen wurden doch nicht stabil gestoppt." Phoebe kommen ebenfalls die Tränen. "Aber er wird es schaffen, oder?" frägt Piper heulend einen Arzt. Dieser zögert. "Versprechen kann ich nichts, ich kann nur sagen, dass wir alles versuchen werden." Die Schwestern, Billie und Coop bedanken sich für die Informationen und verlassen die Notaufnahme. Draußen auf dem Gang finden sie Henry, der gerade behandelt wurde. Piper reißt sich zusammen. "Coop, bitte beame Phoebe und mich schnell nach Hause, wir müssen Paige finden, nicht nur, damit sie Leo heilen kann, sondern damit sie auch in Sicherheit ist." Coop nickt. "Stimmt, das Taxt vorhin war viel zu langsam, aber es kommt wohl nicht so gut, wenn man sich in ein Krankenhaus beamt, oder?" Die Drei gehen in einen verlassenen Raum. Billie und Henry bewachen die Tür, damit niemand in den Raum gehen kann. Ein paar Minuten später kommt Coop alleine raus. "Alles klar, Piper und Phoebe sind mitterweile zu Hause." Er hält sich kurz an der Tür fest. Billie stützt ihn ab. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Coop nickt zögernd. "Nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall, meine Wunden wurden wohl doch nicht ganz geheilt..." Sie eilen wieder zu Leo, der immer noch im Koma liegt und dessen Herz immer schneller rast. Ängstlich schauen Coop, Henry und Billie in die Notaufnahme, wo die Ärzte um Leos Leben ringen...

Piper und Phoebe suchen im Buch der Schatten nach dem Spruch, um eine verlorene Schwester herbeizurufen. Sie sprechen ihn, doch es funktioniert nicht. "Das verstehe ich nicht", meint Piper. "Nun, vielleicht wird sie von schwarzer Magie abgeschirmt", meint Phoebe. "Komm, wir schreiben den Spruch um. Wir holen nicht Paige herbei, sondern zaubern uns zu Paige." Sie schreiben den Spruch...

Billie erschrickt, als eine Blutfontäne aus einer Wunde von Leo herausspritzt. Zitternd beobachten die Drei, wie Leos Situation immer schlimmer wird...

Dan parkt in einem kleinen Dorf in Kansas. Er steigt aus, um sich etwas zu trinken zu kaufen. Er geht eine kleine Straße entlang. Plötzlich hat er das Gefühl, verfolgt und beobachtet zu werden. Er rennt wieder zurück in das Auto und fährt schnell weiter.

Paige hört weiter zu, über was die Planetoids reden. "Achja, ich habe noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen" erinnert sich Mercuria und beamt sich weg. "Ich werde mal schauen, wie weit Saturnia ist" äußert sich Jupituria und beamt sich ebenfalls weg. Auf einmal sieht Paige ein paar Lichtquellen, nämlich, wie Piper und Phoebe sich hineinorben. Doch Urania merkt das sofort und greift Piper und Phoebe wütend an. Doch Piper kann sie durch eine Sprengung in eine Ecke schleudern lassen und rennt zu Paige, um ihre Fesseln zu sprengen, während Phoebe in den Nahkampf mit Urania geht. Nach ein paar Sprengungen wird Paige befreit. Phoebe verpasst Urania einen heftigen Tritt, so dass sie zu Boden fällt. Dann rennt sie zu Piper und Paige. "So, und wie vernichten wir sie?"

In der Notaufnahme bricht Panik bei den Ärzten aus, denn Leos Herz ist stehengeblieben. Billie bricht erneut in Tränen aus und Coop und Henry müssen sich sehr zusammenreißen, damit sie nicht genauso wie Billie heulen. Sie betrachten voller Verzweiflung, wie die Ärzte versuchen, Leos Herz wieder schlagen zu lassen. Nachdem eine Herzmassage nichts hilft, holen die Ärzte den elektrischen Schocker...beim ersten Mal hilft es nichts, Leos Herz ist immer noch stehengeblieben...Billie dreht sich um...beim zweiten Mal hilft es auch nicht...Henry nimmt Billie in die Arme und Coop umarmt sie...beim dritten Mal hat der Strom immer noch keine Wirkung...die drei hören nur die Verzweiflung der Ärzte und den Herzstillstandton...

"Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit, als erneut die Macht der Drei anzuwenden" meint Paige. "Und wenn wir den Spruch nehmen, mit dem wir die Quelle getötet haben?" meint Phoebe. "Dazu haben wir nicht die Zaubertränke", sagt Piper. "Aber wir können es doch trotzdem versuchen, oder? Der Spruch sollte auch ohne die Zaubertränke stärker als unserer normaler Die-Macht-der-Drei-Spruch sein." Piper und Paige willigen ein. Die Drei fassen sich an den Händen.

_"Prudence, Penelope, _

_Patricia, Melinda, _

_Astrid, Helena,_

_Laura und Grace,_

_ihr Halliwell Hexen, _

_wir rufen euch,_

_kommt seid bereit,_

_vernichtet dies Böse _

_aus Raum und Zeit."_

Der Zauberspruch wirkt, denn ein großer Lichtkreis umfasst Urania, die laut aufschreit. Der Kreis wird immer enger und schnürt sie schließlich fest zusammen. Sie schreit ein letztes Mal, bevor sie explodiert. "Schnell, Paige, du musst Leo heilen, er schwebt in Lebensgefahr, er ist im San Francisco Memorial." Phoebe wendet ein. "Aber es ist doch wie bei Coop, was wäre, wenn Paige mitten in eine Menschenmenge hineinorbt?" Paige beruhigt sie. "Das werde ich schon schaffen, in eine Besenkammer zu orben, habe ich schließlich auch schon mit Henry gemacht, ihr versteht..." Da müssen selbst Piper und Phoebe kurz auflachen, bevor Paige Piper, Phoebe und sich selber wegorbt...

Uranias Pflanze ist verglüht. Dafür ist die Pflanze vor dem Space Building wieder um ein Stück gewachsen. Saturnia betrachtet die Situation und seufzt. "Und wieder hat eine versagt...wenigstens habe ich meinen Plan vorerst erreicht." Sie schaut auf eine Weltkarte, wo überall auf der Welt verteilt Orte eingekreist sind. Sie nimmt einen Stift und kreist Mexiko City, Kapstadt, Peking und Barcelona ein. Dabei lächelt sie. Daraufhin beamt sich Jupituria hinein. "Alles in Ordnung, Saturnia?" Sie nickt. "Ja. Hole Kate und Eddy, ich habe einen Auftrag für sie..." Jupituria nickt und verlässt Saturnias Büro. Diese schaut aus dem Fenster und grinst böse.

Piper, Phoebe und Paige öffnen die Tür einer Abstellkammer und eilen zur Notaufnahme. Sie sehen eine Trage, auf der eine tote Person verdeckt weggetragen wird. Piper bricht in Tränen aus. Auch Phoebe und Paige können ihre Trauer nicht zurückhalten. Doch auf einmal rennen Coop und Billie zu ihnen, gefolgt von Henry, der wegen seiner Wunde noch nicht so schnell gehen kann. "Warum heult ihr denn, Leo hat es geschafft!", sagt Billie. Piper erstarrt. "Die Leiche ist also nicht Leo?" "Nein", sagt Coop. "Kommt, gehen wir Leo besuchen", meint Henry. Sie gehen zur Notaufnahme, wo Leo liegt und schläft. Sein Herz schlägt wieder stabil und seine Blutungen sind gestoppt. Piper betrachtet ihn glücklich...Paige umarmt Henry und frägt nach seinen Wunden. Auch Coop und Phoebe halten sich in den Armen. Billie klopft lächelnd auf Pipers Schulter...

Auf einmal wird Paige blass. "Verdammt! Pete ist noch verletzt!" Die anderen schauen panisch zu ihr. "Was ist mit Pete?" "Los, ich muss ihn heilen!" Paige packt sich Piper und Phoebe und orben sich fort an die Stelle, wo Paige entführt wurde. In einer Ecke liegt Pete, bewusstlos und in einer Blutlache. Paige rennt schnell zu ihm, während Piper und Phoebe daneben stehen und zittern. Paige fühlt seinen Puls. "Sein Herz steht still..." Ihre Augen beginnen zu tränen. "Bitte, mach, dass ich ihn wieder heilen kann..." Sie beugt sich über ihn und versucht, ihn zu heilen...es passiert nichts...Piper und Phoebe halten den Atem an...Paige heilt weiter...es passiert immer noch nichts...Paige konzentriert sich...langsam verschwindet das Blut, die Wunden schließen sich und Pete wacht hustend wieder auf. Paige umarmt ihn heulend. "Fast hätte ich meinen besten Schützling verloren!" Piper und Paige stehen daneben und lächeln.

Dan ist mitterweile in Oklahoma angekommen. An einer Kirche hält er an und geht hinein. Er geht eine Runde und betet dabei, dass alles in Ordnung wird. Auf einmal hört er Schritte hinter ihm. Er bleibt stehen und versucht, ruhig zu atmen. Dann dreht er sich schnell um und schreit. Ein Messer wurde in seinen Bauch gerammt. Das Messer wird wieder herausgezogen und Dan sinkt zu Boden. Dabei sieht er, dass es Mercuria ist. Er stöhnt auf. Mercuria tritt, so dass er auf den Rücken liegend und blutend bleibt. "Tja, das macht doch viel mehr Spaß als eine Köpfung, oder?" Sie sticht erneut in Dans Bauch, so dass das Blut herausspritzt. "Es dauert nämlich länger und ist viel schmerzhafter." Sie zieht das Messer hinaus und sticht erneut zu. Dan brüllt vor Schmerzen. Mercuria grinst. "Tja, selber schuld, wenn man so wissbegierig ist..." Sie sticht und sticht und sticht, nun in Dans Brust. Überall ist Blut. Man sieht an der Kirchenwand die Schattenrisse von Dan, wie er immer wieder von Mercuria gestochen wird. Man sieht, wie Dans Körper vor Schmerzen zitternd und zusammenzuckt. Dann geht der Blick langsam zur Kirchendecke, wo eine Szene aus der Bibel gezeigt wird, wie Gott Menschen hilft. Man hört Mercurias teuflisches Lachen, das Stechen des Messers in das Fleisch. Man hört Dan keuchen und schreien. Dann hört man, wie sein Schreien aufhört und nur noch keucht und atmet, wie der Atmen immer leiser und langsamer wird, bis man nur noch ein schwaches Husten hört...nach einer Weile herrscht Stille, nur noch ein letztes Stechen hört man, ein letzter Bluttropfen, der auf den Boden fällt, ein letztes Atmen. Dann hört man nichts mehr, es herrscht Stille...Totenstille.

Ende der Episode

Prudence, Penelope, Patricia,

Melinda, Astrid Helena und Grace

Ihr Halliwellhexen wir rufen euch kommt seit bereit

Im Kampf gegen das Böse aus Raum und Zeit

Sehnen wir eure Hilfe herbei

Und teilt diesen Raum entzwei

Ich rufe hier mit aller Kraft aus Raum und Zeit,

unsere Bösen Ichs von der anderen Seit',

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, die Mächtigen Drei,

steht uns in diesem Kampfe bei.

Wir treffen uns an diesem heiligen Ort,

und vernichten das Böse durch unser Zauberwort.

Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura und Grace

Ihr Halliwell Hexen steht uns bei

entfernt dies Böse und macht uns frei


	11. 9x11 Indecharming Proposal

**9x11 Indecharming Proposal**

(Folge 189)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

Guest Star:

Rebecca Balding als Elise

Thomas Calabro als Roberto

Michelle Rodriguez als Lisa

Demi Moore als Mercuria

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Phoebe sitzt in ihrem Büro und stützt mit den Händen ihren Kopf ab; sie hat Kopfschmerzen. In der Redaktion wird heftig diskutiert über die neue Ausgabe des Bay Mirrors, da einige Mitarbeiter nicht einverstanden sind mit dem Inhalt, den Elise veröffentlichen möchte. Phoebe versucht krampfthaft, sich wieder zu konzentrieren, um ihre Kolumne fertig zu schreiben, die bald überfällig ist. Gerade als sie wieder anfängt, zu schreiben, platzt eine sehr gestresste Elise wutentbrannt in ihr Büro rein. "Diese Anfängerinnen, alles Schlampen. Ich könnte sie alle erwürgen!" Phoebe versucht, sie so gut wie zu ignorieren, damit sie weiter an ihrer Kolumne schreiben kann, doch Elise redet weiter auf sie ein. "Was bilden diese Praktikanten eigentlich ein, sich über den Inhalt der Zeitung zu beschweren? Als ob sie Erfahrung hätten, was in eine Zeitung gehört und was nicht. Wer ist hier der Boss?" Elise schaut zu Phoebe. "Phoebe? Hören Sie mir eigentlich überhaupt zu?" Phoebe hört auf zu tippen und schaut genervt zu Elise. "Elise, ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren und meine Kolumne wird nicht fertig! Können Sie nicht später mit dem Problem kommen?" "Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein, Phoebe, so mit mir zu reden! Nur weil sie zu faul sind, ihre Kolumne rechtzeitig abzugeben, rechtfertigt das ihr Verhalten nicht!" Nun wird Phoebe auch wütend. "Wenn Ihnen ihr Problem so wichtig ist, dann überlegen Sie lieber vernünftig, wie Sie es lösen können, anstatt hier rumzuschreien." Sie packt. "Ich arbeite später zu Hause weiter an der Kolumne. Ich habe jetzt wirklich keinen Kopf mehr dafür, außerdem wird mein Schwager aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen." "Wagen Sie es nicht, aus dem Büro zu gehen, Phoebe! Phoebe? Phoebe!" Elise schaut fassungslos und entzürnt, wie Phoebe quer durch die Redaktion zum Fahrstuhl geht. Aus lauter Frust merkt sie nicht, wie ein Mann sie beobachtet, als sie den Aufzug betritt. Sie drückt einen Knopf und die Tür geht zu. Der Mann grinst und holt sein Handy raus. "Vermittlung? Bitte geben Sie mir die Adresse von Phoebe Halliwell..."

_Opening_

Man sieht nach ein paar kurzen Stadtszenen das Halliwell Manor. Piper steht in der Küche am Herd und bereitet ein köstliches Essen vor. Während die Soße kocht, trägt sie ein paar fertige Gerichte an den Esstisch. An der Decke hängt ein großer Banner, auf der steht: Welcome back, Leo. Sie betrachtet es liebhaft und lächelt. Dann eilt sie wieder in die Küche, um der Soße den letzten Schliff zu geben. Sie schaut auf die Uhr. "Bald sollten sie da sein", redet sie leise vor sich hin. Sie trägt noch ein paar weitere Gerichte auf den Tisch. Nachdem sie alles schön hingestellt hat, geht sie nochmal in die Küche und legt ihre Schürze ab. Dabei fällt ihr ein, dass sie nocheinmal Dan anrufen könnte, da er sich doch mit ihr treffen wollte. Sie wählt seine Handynummer. "Diese Nummer ist zurzeit nicht verfügbar..." quikt eine Frauenstimme. Piper legt genervt auf. "Komisch, vor zwei Wochen ging erst niemand ran und jetzt hat er nicht mal sein Handy an. Und mit so einem Typen war ich mal zusammen." Sie schüttelt den Kopf und legt das Telefon zur Seite. Da hört sie, wie die Tür geöffnet, wieder zugeschlagen wird und zwei Leute mit lauter Stimme das Halliwell Manor betreten. Es sind Paige und Henry, die anscheinend heftig über etwas diskutieren. Piper geht zum Eingangsbereich und schaut nach den beiden. "Paige, Henry! Was ist los mit euch?" Henry blickt zu Piper. "Nun, Piper, könntest du bitte deiner Schwester erklären, dass ich arbeiten will?" Paige schaut zu Piper. "Nun, Piper, könntest du ihn" - dabei schaut sie Henry nicht an, sondern zeigt nur mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn - "bitte ausführlich erklären, warum er nicht arbeiten sollte?" Piper schaut verwirrt zu Paige. "Warum soll er denn nicht arbeiten?" Henry grinst und Paige schaut wütend zu ihrer Schwester. "Zu wem hälst du eigentlich?" Piper würgt Paige ab. "Moment, Schwesterherz, ich halte zu niemanden. Ich verstehe nicht mal euer Problem. Aber könnt ihr nicht später darüber diskutieren, Coop kommt gleich mit Leo heim." "Es gibt auch eigentlich nichts zu diskutieren", meint Henry, doch das sieht Paige überhaupt nicht so und die zwei fangen wieder an sich zu bekriegen. "Na toll", seufzt Piper und rollt mit den Augen. "Das kann ja noch lustig werden." Da geht die Tür auf und Phoebe kommt ins Haus. Sie erschrickt, dass Paige und Henry sich zoffen und schaut fragend zu Piper. "Das ist ja fast genauso schlimm wie bei Prue und bei mir, als wir Hexen geworden sind!" Piper seufzt wieder. "Nein, schlimmer..." Phoebe versucht nun, den Streit zu schlichten, doch keine Chance. "Die Zwei sind einfach nur Sturköpfe!" Nun verliert auch Piper die Nerven. "Könnt ihr bitte jetzt endlich alle still sein und wenigstens so tun, als ob wir eine ganz normale Familie wären?!?" Alle schauen zu Piper und schweigen, da geht die Tür auf und Coop kommt mit Henry rein. Die anderen schauen überrascht zu ihnen, die sich wundern, warum es so still ist. "War ein Dämon da?" fragt Coop. Leo scherzt. "Soll ich wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus?"

Die Halliwells sitzen schweigend am Esstisch, die Stimmung ist leicht angespannt. Besonders Henry und Paige schweigen sich an. Da klingelt es erneut an der Tür. "Ich gehe schon!" sagt Phoebe, damit sie der unangenehmen Stimmung entfliehen kann. Es ist Pete. "Hallo Phoebe! Ist Paige da? Sie wollte mir helfen, nach den Gral zu suchen." Phoebe nickt. "Ja, nur leider ist die Stimmung gerade nicht die Beste. Komm doch trotzdem rein! Piper hat leckeres Essen gekocht, da Leo wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde." Die Zwei gehen rein, doch in diesem Moment sind sowohl Henry als auch Paige aufgestanden. Henry geht zu Leo. "Schön, dass du wieder gesund bist und zu Hause bist, aber ich muss wieder an die Arbeit. Bis später!" Er geht zur Haustür. Paige blickt wütend zu Henry. "Leo, von mir ebenfalls ein Welcome back, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss erstmal los, um meinen Mann mal vernünftig ins Gewissen zu reden!" Sie folgt ihm zur Haustür. Dabei sieht sie, wie Pete an der Haustür steht mit Phoebe. "Hey Pete, tut mir leid, dass ich heute doch nicht kann, aber ich habe einfach nicht den Kopf dazu. Frag Phoebe oder Piper, ja?" Sie knallt die Tür zu. Phoebe fasst sich an den Kopf. "Warum muss alles so kompliziert sein..."

Im Space Building geht Saturnia in das Untergeschoss, wo Mercuria auf sie wartet. "Es war ein kluger Schazug von dir, diesen Neugierigen zu töten. Wie hieß er nochmal, Dan?" Mercuria nickt. Saturnia fährt fort. "Ich habe in meinem Kaleidoskop gesehen, dass die Mächtigen Drei nach einem Gral oder so etwas ähnlichem suchen für einen Schützling. Ich habe ein bisschen nachgeforscht, es geht um eine alte Legende, die vielleicht sogar wahr sein könnte. Wenn sie wahr ist, könnte das für uns von großer Bedeutung sein, denn die Legende besagt große Macht. Du und Jupituria bekommen nun den speziellen Auftrag, danach zu suchen, aber du fängst an, Jupituria muss nämlich noch etwas für mich erledigen, wir könnten eine große Firma in Seoul übernehmen, aber der Boss stört noch. Du hast verstanden?" "Ja, meine Göttin." Saturnia verlässt den Raum und Mercuria beschäftigt sich mit Saturnias Kaleidoskop...

Die verbliebenen Halliwells sitzen immer noch am Esstisch, nun aber mit viel besserer Laune. "Oh man, ich wusste gar nicht, was ich sagen sollte!", meint Coop, während er sich auf die Pasta stürzt. "Richtig, vor allem wissen wir immer noch nicht, was für ein Problem sie überhaupt haben!". äußert sich Piper. Währenddessen hat Leo seinen ganzen Teller aufgegessen. "Endlich Piper, ich hatte den Krankenhausfraß so was von satt!" Er gibt ihr einen Kuss. Piper lächelt. "Die Kinder sind noch in der Schule, die werden sich so über die freuen." Sie umarmen sich. Phoebe grinst. "Oh wie süß..." Piper steht auf und will abräumen, aber Coop hält sie davon ab. "Nein nein, das mache ich heute. Du hast uns schon so wunderbar mit deinem Essen verwöhnt." "Ich gehe mal schnell Hände waschen" sagt Pete und verschwindet in die Toilette. Da klingelt es erneut an der Tür. Piper hakt sich bei Phoebe ein und sie gehen zusammen zur Tür. Draußen steht der Mann, der schon Phoebe in der Redaktion beobachtet hat. Er lächelt Phoebe an. Phoebe ist überrascht. "Guten Tag, kenne ich Sie?" Der Mann gibt ihr die Hand. "Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber ich kenne Sie, ich lese nämlich ihre Kolumne und habe Sie vorhin beobachtet, als Sie in der Redaktion waren." Phoebe schaut leicht misstrauisch. "Und warum machen Sie so etwas?" Der Mann lächelt und holt eine Visitenkarte raus. "Mein Name ist Roberto Finelli und ich bin ein ziemlich hohes Tier bei der Instyle. Ich hätte ein sehr gutes Angebot für Sie. Hätten Sie kurz Zeit?" Phoebe schaut fragend zu Piper, die mit den Schultern zuckt.

Währenddessen räumt Coop ab. Er trägt die Teller in die Küche und will abwaschen. Plötzlich bekommt er erneut einen leichten Schwächeanfall und ein Teller geht zu Bruch. Leo rennt in die Küche. "Was ist los?" Coop setzt sich hin. "Leo, können wir kurz reden?" Leo nickt und setzt sich ebenfalls hin. "Leo, ich glaube, mit mir stimmt etwas nicht. Ich hatte noch nie einen Schwächeanfall gehabt, außerdem bin ich ein Cupid, ich kann also theoretisch gar nicht krank werden!" Leo überlegt. Coop nimmt die Fliegenklatsche und haut auf eine Fliege, die schon länger in der Küche rumschwirrt. "Hey, es geht mir wieder ein bisschen besser...", meint Coop. "Seit wann hast du das gemerkt?" frägt Leo. "Erst seit kurzem. Dabei fällt mir auch ein, dass ich ab und zu ein komisches Gefühl hatte, immer das selbe Gefühl, als ob ich von etwas getroffen wäre." Leo schaut ihn fragend an. "Seit wann hattest du das Gefühl?" Coop überlegt einen Augenblick. "Nun, das erste Mal eigentlich, als du wieder gekommen bist, also, als du wieder aus dem Eis befreit worden bist und wo Patty, Grams, Wyatt und Chris da waren. Das zweite Mal hatte ich das Gefühl bei der Geburt von Prudence. Und einmal, als wir beim einem Yankees-Spiel waren. Und ab und zu in letzter Zeit. Sag mal, du als Ex-Wächter-des-Lichts weißt nicht zufällig, was das sein könnte? Bin ich etwa mit etwas infiziert worden?" Leo grübelt. "Ich weiß nicht, ich müsste gründlich überlegen, außerdem ist es schon viel zu lange her. Vielleicht steht ja auch etwas im Buch der Schatten!" "Gut, vielleicht könnten wir ja heute den freien Nachmittag ausnützen, um ein bisschen Veronica Mars, nur in männlicher Version, zu spielen, oder?" Leo nickt. "Na klar, mir war es so langweilig im Krankenhaus." "Gut. Und noch eine Bitte, bitte sag nichts zu Phoebe oder den anderen, ja? Ich will nicht, dass sie sich vielleicht unnötig sorgen machen." "Geht in Ordnung. Komm, gehen wir weiter abräumen." Die Zwei stehen wieder auf.

Phoebe und Piper stehen immer noch an der Haustür mit diesem Roberto Finelli. Schließlich gibt Phoebe nach. "Einverstanden, ich höre." Roberto ist begeistert und fängt an zu erzählen. "Meine Mitarbeiterin hat ein Kind bekommen und hört mit dem Job auf. Ein Platz ist frei und ich möchte diesen Platz Ihnen anbieten." Phoebe ist erstaunt. "Mich? Wie kommen Sie auf mich, Mr Finelli?" "Nennen Sie mich doch Roberto, Phoebe. Nun, wir von der Instyle sind total begeistert von ihrer Kolumne und würden Sie gerne landesweit und international fördern. Sie bekämen viele Fernsehauftritte, große Plakate in den großen Städten, ein Gehalt, dass sich bei ihrem aktuellen Gehalt wahrscheinlich vervierfachen würde, Einladungen zu den exklusivsten Galavorstellungen. Außerdem würden Sie nicht mehr nur an ihrer Kolumne beschäftigt sein, sondern wären an dem kompletten Magazin beteiligt." Phoebe lächelt nervös. "Wow, das hört sich fantastisch an, aber ich habe einen Ehemann und drei Kinder..." "Daran haben wir natürlich schon gesagt, Sie haben eine flexible Arbeitszeit, das heißt, wir würden uns nach Ihnen richten anstatt umgekehrt. Und wenn Sie die Kinder mal mit ins Büro mitnehmen wollen, gerne, wir haben eine nette Spielecke. Und wenn alles nicht klappt, dürfen Sie auch zu Hause arbeiten." Phoebe hält den Atem an. "Wow, das ist wirklich ein fantastisches Angebot." Sie überlegt einen Augenblick. "Wo ist der Haken?" Roberto lächelt. "Was für einen Haken?" Phoebe schaut fordernd zu ihm. "Ach kommen Sie, Mr Finelli, Verzeihung, ich meine natürlich Roberto, das hat bestimmt einen Haken, so etwas Tolles passiert vielleicht in einer pseudoklischeehaften und unrealistischen Familienserie wie 7th Heaven, aber niemals in der Realität! Also klären Sie mich auf!" Roberto gibt nach. "Nun gut. Die Instyle ist an dem neuen Riesenprojekt des Bay Mirrors interessiert." Phoebe horcht auf. "Das Four Seasons-Projekt?" "Richtig, wir sehen es als eine Verschwendung, wenn es Bay Mirror rausbringt, für die Instyle wäre es viel effektiver, der Umsatz würde gewaltig steigen und so ein großes Projekt hat auch eine bessere Promotion verdient. Also, mein Angebot steht: Nehmen Sie das Projekt mit vom Bay Mirror, wir veröffentlichen es früher und Sie haben ihre neue Traumwelt." Phoebe zögert. "Aber das ist nicht richtig und geht gegen meine Arbeitsmoral." Roberto lacht auf. "Was ist in der heutigen Welt bitte schon eine Arbeitsmoral?" Er wird ernst. "Ich habe Sie doch vorher in der Redaktion beobachtet. Die gestresste Situation, wie Sie unter Zeitdruck arbeiten, wie Ihr Chef sie behandelt. Wollen Sie das wirklich? Wollen Sie nicht viel lieber eine Karriere, die Ihnen trotz Familie ermöglicht wird? Wollen Sie nur wegen einer kleinen Gemeinheit darauf verzichten?" Phoebe reibt sich die Hände am Kopf und seufzt. "Ich weiß es nicht..." Roberto versteht, dass Phoebe sich nicht sofort entscheiden kann. "Sie haben nun meine Visitenkarte. Rufen Sie mich in den nächsten Tagen an und teilen mir Ihre Entscheidung mit." Er dreht sich um, geht die Treppen runter, steigt in sein Auto und fährt weg. Piper schaut zu Phoebe. "Wie wirst du dich entscheiden?" Phoebe schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es einfach nicht." Sie macht die Tür zu. "Warum ist das Leben nur so schwer, ich will lieber einen Dämonenangriff!"

Paige ist Henry bis in sein Büro gegangen. Henry setzt sich genervt in seinen Stuhl und Paige schlägt die Tür zu. "Henry, so geht das einfach nicht, du kannst jetzt nicht arbeiten, wieso willst du das nicht verstehen oder auf mich hören?" "Jetzt hör mal gut zu, Paige. Mir geht es gut, meine Wunden sind dank den Ärzten und Pipers Flickkünste wieder gut verheilt und ich liebe meinen Job! Also wieso kannst du es nicht akzeptieren, dass ich wieder arbeite?" Paige kommen die Tränen. "Weil deine Kinder dich noch brauchen. Weil deine Familie dich braucht. Weil ich dich noch brauche. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du das einfach wieder aufs Spiel setzen kannst...ich hasse dich..." Sie orbt sich weg. Henry schaut ihr traurig nach.

Im Halliwell Manor erzählt Phoebe den anderen, was passiert ist. "Phoebe, wie wäre es, wenn du einfach in mein Zimmer raufgehst, dich auf das Bett gelegst, es dir gemütlich machst und einfach mal in Ruhe ein bisschen darüber nachdenkst? Mit Ruhe und einem klaren Kopf kann man besser denken. Ich werde mit Pete nach dem Gral suchen." Pete nickt. Phoebe lächelt leicht und geht die Treppen hoch. "Ich werd mich ein bisschen ausruhen", sagt Leo. "Und ich leiste ihm Gesellschaft", fügt Coop schnell hinzu. Piper nickt. "Dann gehen Pete und ich jetzt los. Bis später, Schatz." Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss und geht mit Pete zur Haustür hinaus. Sie sind überrascht, als sie auf den Stufen, Paige vorfinden, die auf der untersten Stufe sitzt und heult. Piper setzt sich zu ihr hin. "Paige, was ist los? Wie kommst du denn wieder her?" Paige schaut weinend zu Piper. "Ich komme gerade von Henrys Büro. Ich habe mich hinten in die Garage georbt und bin jetzt hier." Sie schluchzt weiter. "Wieso hasst er mich und setzt sein Leben weiterhin in Gefahr aus?" Sie bekommt einen Heulkrampf. Piper nimmt sie in den Armen, während Pete daneben bedrückt steht. "Er hasst dich doch nicht, er will nur seinen Job machen und dafür sorgen, dass es euch gut geht." "Ja, aber denkt er nicht an uns? Was machen wir denn, wenn er nicht mehr da ist?" Piper streichelt ihr über den Kopf und spricht beruhigende Worte. "So darfst du nicht reden. Du musst immer daran denken, dass alles gut wird. Wie oft, glaubst du, habe ich mir Sorgen um Leo gemacht? Oder eben das letzte Mal, wo Henry angeschossen war, wo Leo im Koma lag und es fast nicht mehr geschafft hat. Ich hatte auch wahnsinnig Angst, aber ich habe einfach daran geglaubt, dass das Schicksal mit uns doch gut meint und dass alles aus einem guten Grund passiert. Vertraue deiner großen Schwester, Paige, Henry liebt dich über alles. Vertraue mir." Paige nickt schluchzend den Kopf. "Ich danke dir, Piper. Ich danke dir..." Sie umarmen sich. Piper steht wieder auf. "So, ich gehe jetzt Pete ein bisschen auf Spurensuche." Paige steht auf. "Ich komme mit!" Piper lächelt. "Nein. Du gehst rein und ruhst dich erstmal ein bisschen aus. Wenn du willst, kannst du dann Phoebe ein bisschen trösten, sie hat auch eine schwere Entscheidung zu treffen. Wenn wir Probleme haben, rufen wir dich, nur lass dich nicht wieder entführen, ja?" Paige lächelt. Piper klopft ihr auf die Schulter. "Dann ist ja alles gut, bis später!" Paige geht hinein, während Piper und Pete in das Auto steigen. "Du bist gut", meint Pete. Piper lächelt. "Tja, Übung macht den Meister." Sie fahren los. "Wohin fahren wir überhaupt?" Pete antwortet schnell. "In die Altstadt. Laut gewissen Büchern soll es in einem alten Haus in einer alten Gasse nahe der Alamo Square eine Karte versteckt worden sein von einer alten Frau, die damals über das Geheimnis Bescheid wusste. Ich hoffe, wir finden sie." Sie fahren weiter...

An der Ostküste packt Lisa ein paar Sachen zusammen. "Wieso hat sich Dan nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet, ich hoffe, alles ist in Ordnung" murmelt sie vor sich hin. Sie packt ebenfalls die Unterlagen über die Schwestern in ihre Tasche und geht aus ihrem Haus. Dort steigt sie in das Auto und fährt los. Sie fährt auf die Highway Richtung Westen und schaut auf die Kilometerzahl bis San Francisco. "Das wird eine harte Zeit", seufzt sie und fährt einen Gang schneller.

Phoebe liegt auf Pipers Bett und denkt nach. Sie denkt nach über die Zeit, als sie beim Bay Mirror angefangen hat. "Da waren Cole und ich noch verheiratet..." bemerkt sie traurig. Sie hat nach so vielen Jahren anscheinend doch noch Gefühle für ihn. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick denkt Phoebe wieder an ihr Problem. Sie denkt daran, wie toll der neue Job für sie wäre, wie viel leichter und schöner ihr Leben wäre. Sie denkt aber auch nach, dass es nicht richtig sei, so dem Bay Mirror und vor allem Elise den Rücken zuzuwenden. Sie denkt daran, wie sie damals als Julie in die Redaktion gegangen ist, als sie für alle anderen tot war, und wie Elise gesagt hat, Phoebe sei für sie die Tochter, die sie nie hatte. Doch dann denkt sie wieder daran, wie Elise sie vorhin zusammengeschimpft hat. Dann stellt sie sich vor, wie ihr neues Leben wäre, mit so viel mehr Geld, mit so viel mehr Glamour. Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in das Kissen. Da klopft es an der Tür und Paige kommt hinein...

Währenddessen sind Leo und Coop auf dem Dachboden und haben das Buch der Schatten durchblättert. "Nichts." Coop schlägt das Buch zu. "Absolut nichts." "Ich habe schon die ganze Zeit nachgedacht, ob mir so etwas damals als Wächter des Lichts vorgekommen ist, aber mir ist wirklich nichts aufgefallen. So etwas ist sogar für mich neu." "Das ist nicht gut." "Und was ist, wenn du einen Kollegen frägst, einen anderen Cupid?" "Könnte ich versuchen...naja, lasst uns für heute erstmal die Suche aufhören, es bringt nichts mehr. Lass uns ein anderes Mal weiter suchen..." Leo legt das Buch wieder an die alte Stelle zurück. Coop rückt die Stühle in Ordnung und die zwei verlassen den Dachboden. Dabei merken sie nicht, wie sie von der gleichen Gestalt, die Coop mit violetten Kugeln belagert hat, beobachtet wurde. Die unsichtbare Frau, von der man wie immer nur den Rahmen sieht, beamt sich wieder weg...

In einer alten Gasse kommt ein Auto hineingedüst, ein Jeep. Es ist Pipers Auto mit Pete. Sie steigen aus, schauen sich um und gehen leise in ein Haus. Sie gehen kommen in ein Treppenhaus. "In welche Wohnung müssen wir denn?" flüstert Piper. "Auf den Dachboden. Da soll das Versteck der Karte gewesen sein und zum Glück wohnt dort niemand mehr", erwidert Pete. "Und das stand alles in den alten Büchern?" Pete nickt. "Ja, in den alten Büchern, die auf einem Markt in Barcelona verkauft worden sind." "Du warst in Barcelona?" fragt Piper erstaunt. "Ja, denn bei meinen damaligen Recherchen habe ich eine Spur nach Barcelona gefunden, die während der Goldzeit gelegt wurde, sie aber vorerst nicht für wahr gehalten. Aber dann habe ich gedacht, warum nicht. Dann hat mich Paige hin- und her georbt." Piper nickt. "Sie ist eine tolle Wächterin des Lichts."

Sie gehen die Treppen ganz hoch und stehen vor einer verschlossener Tür. Piper will sie sprengen, doch Pete hält sie auf. "Moment, lass mich das machen..." Er macht sich mit seiner Zauberkraft durchsichtig, sprich, materielos und geht einfach wie ein Geist durch die Tür. Von innen wird er wieder zur Materie und schließt die Dachbodentür von innen auf. Piper ist beeindruckt. "Nicht schlecht, und alles bleibt heil..." Sie blicken auf ein Chaos, viel schlimmer als der Halliwellsche Dachboden. Sie fangen an einen großen Schrank zu durchsuchen. Plötzlich beamt sich Mercuria rein. Piper und Pete sind geschockt. "Was suchst du hier?" Mercuria grinst. "Na, diese Karte über den Gral!" Piper kriegt sich nicht mehr ein. "Woher weißt du das bitte?" Mercuria grinst. "Tja, Saturnias Kaleidoskop hat eben was drauf. Und nehmt euch in Acht, wir suchen jetzt auch nach den vier Elementen!"

Phoebe und Paige sitzen auf dem Bett und unterhalten sich über deren Problemen. Sie trösten sich gegenseitig und machen sich Mut. Auf einmal hört Paige ein Rufen. "Es ist Piper, sie braucht mich." Phoebe steht auf. "Ich komme mit, ich kann ein bisschen Ablenkung bisschen gebrauchen." Sie fassen sich an den Händen und orben sich weg.

Ein Stuhl kracht, denn Piper wurde von Mercuria weggeschleudert. Sie fällt zu Boden und schmeißt dabei aus Versehen einen anderen Schrank um, zum Glück fällt er nicht auf sie. Pete versucht ebenfalls sie zu attackieren, doch wird ebenfalls weggeschleudert. Piper versucht sie zu sprengen, doch wie schon bei den anderen Planetoids zeigt es wenig Wirkung. In dem Moment orben sich Paige und Phoebe ein. Mercuria merkt das und wirft zwei Wasserenergiebälle auf sie. Phoebe levitiert und Paige duckt sich, um den Bällen auszuweichen. Phoebe fliegt zu Mercuria und verpasst ihr einen Tritt. Sie weicht einen Schritt zurück. Paige steht wieder auf und schleudert einen Bilderrahmen auf Mercuria. "Die Karte!" ruft Pete, der auf das Stück Wand zeigt, wo der Bilderrahmen hing. Piper schaut sich den Abschnitt an und bemerkt, dass dort ein weiteres Bild hängt, auf dem ein Gefäß gemalt wurde. Mercuria bemerkt das ebenfalls und rennt dorthin, doch Phoebe verpasst ihr einen weiteren Tritt. Pete rennt schnell hin und reißt die Karte von der Wand. Mercuria will wieder zur Karte, doch Piper verpasst ihr eine so große Sprengung, dass es reicht, dass sie ein kleines Stücken nach hinten fliegt. "Schnell, orb ich heim!" ruft Pete. "Zu Hause!" schreit Paige und orbt ihn weg. Dann orbt sie einen Tisch auf Mercurias Kopf, die ohnmächtig wird und auf den Boden fällt. "Und wie vernichten wir sie? mit dem Spruch gegen die Quelle?" frägt Phoebe. "Nein" antwortet Piper. "Wir vernichten sie, wie wir Marsia vernichtet haben." "Also mit Strom", fügt Paige hinzu. Sie orben sich und Mercuria in ein großes Kraftwerk. Dort erwacht Mercuria wieder und greift erneut die Mächtigen Drei an. Alle weichen ihre Wasserbälle aus, solange, bis der Boden ganz nass wird. Piper erstarrt Mercuria und rennt mit Phoebe und Paige in einen anderen Raum, damit sie nicht mit dem Wasser in Kontakt stehen. Dann orbt Paige Mercuria in die Wasserlache und lässt noch ein offenes Kabel von der Decke runterfliegen, so dass Mercuria elektrisiert wird und laut aufschreit. Nach einer Weile orbt Paige das Kabel wieder zur Decke und die Drei sehen, wie Mercuria schwer atmet. Sie dreht sich liegend mit ihrem Kopf zu den Schwestern, um ihr letztes Wort zu sprechen. "Ihr habt mich also vernichtet. Doch das hilft euch nicht, wir sind schon viel weiter, als wir sind." Dann schaut sie Piper an. "Bei dir verstehe ich es sogar, warum du so aggressiv gegen mich ist. Du übst Rache aus. Rache dafür, was ich dir angetan habe." Piper wird wütend. "Was hast du Leo oder meinen Kindern getan?" Mercuria grinst ein letztes Mal. "Woran denkst du nur? Komplett falsche Richtung..." Sie schließt die Augen und ihr Körper löst sich in Wasser auf. Piper schaut fragend, was Mercuria damit gemeint haben könnte. Die Drei fasst sich an den Händen und die Schwestern orben sich wieder nach Hause.

Man sieht ein paar Abendszenen von San Francisco. Paige orbt sich nach Hause, wo Henry schon wartet. "Es tut mir so leid..." weint sie, rennt zu ihm und umarmt ihn. "Es tut mir so leid...ich liebe dich." Sie küssen sich lange und innig, bevor sie ins Bett fallen...

Phoebe sitzt mit Coop am Tisch bei ihnen zu Hause und unterhalten sich lachend. Nach einer Weile sagt Coop, dass er mal schnell ins Bad muss. Drinnen wird er ernst und denkt nach über eine mögliche Dämonen-Infizierung...Draußen am Tisch denkt Phoebe ebenfalls über ihre Entscheidung nach, die sie noch fällen muss...

Piper sitzt mit Leo auf dem Sofa im Wintergarten und schmusen. Lächelnd betrachten sie, wie Wyatt, Chris und Melinda beim Spielen eingeschlafen sind. "Zum Glück ist morgen Wochenende und ihr Schulleiter-Daddy hat noch Urlaub in der Zauberschule" lächelt Leo. Piper gibt ihr einen Kuss. "Schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist und dass du wieder ganz gesund bist." Sie küssen sich weiter...

Saturnia sitzt im Space Building in ihrem Büro und denkt nach. Die Pflanze vor dem Baum ist wieder um ein Stückchen gewachsen, dafür ist Mercurias Pflanze gestorben. Sie schaut auf die Weltkarte, auf der Seoul nun auch eingekreist ist. Sie grübelt...

Man sieht ein paar Stadtszenen von San Francisco, danach Phoebes Wohnung. Nach ein paar Tagen sitzt Phoebe alleine an ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrer Wohnung und atmet tief ein. Sie nimmt das Telefon und wählt die Nummer von Roberto. "Roberto? Ich bin es, Phoebe." Roberto sitzt in seinem Büro. "Hallo Phoebe! Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie sich entschieden?" Phoebe spielt mit einem Stift rum, während sie antwortet. "Ja, ich habe mich entschieden. Glauben Sie mir, die Wahl fiel mir wirklich sehr schwer, so eine schwere Entscheidung hatte ich schon länger nicht mehr in meinem Leben gehabt. Ich habe alle Vorzüge ihres Angebotes gesehen und möchte mich für das Angebot bedanken, es ist mir eine große Ehre. Ich habe mich ... " Sie atmet tief durch. " ...dennoch dagegen entschieden. Tut mir leid." Roberto ist verwundert. "Dürft ich erfahren, warum?" Phoebe lächelt. "Nun, ich möchte aus meinen alten Fehlern lernen." Roberto versteht nicht. "Wie darf ich das verstehen?" Phoebe lacht. "Das ist persönlich und außerdem eine sehr lange Story. Das kann ich Ihnen mal erzählen, wenn sie mich mal zum Essen einladen würden...natürlich als stinknormale Freunde." Roberto lacht. "Alles klar. Wenn es bei mir nicht mehr so stressig ist, werd ich mich mal melden, muss jetzt schließlich nach einem neuen Projekt umsehen, da Sie mir es ja nicht gegeben haben." Phoebe lacht. "Stimmt, da haben Sie Pech gehabt." Roberto lächelt. "Und vielleicht ergibt sich ja mal etwas, was Ihrer Arbeitsmoral entspricht." "Das wäre sehr schön, Roberto." Die beiden sagen einen Moment lang kein Wort. "Auf Wiedersehen, Phoebe." "Auf Wiedersehen, Roberto." Beide legen auf. Phoebe steht auf, atmet einmal durch und geht in die Küche, um sich einen Tee zu machen. Da klingelt es an der Tür. Es sind Piper und Paige. "Wir wissen ja nicht, ob wir stören, also haben wir uns heute ausnahmsweise mal nur vor die Haustür georbt und jetzt geklingelt." sagt Paige lachend. "Gewöhne dich aber nicht daran!", fügt Piper grinsend hinzu. Phoebe lächelt und setzt sich mit ihnen auf das Sofa. "Und alles in Ordnung?" Piper und Paige nicken. "Ja, ich habe mich mit Henry wieder versöhnt und alles ausgesprochen. Alles wieder in Ordnung." "Sehr schön", meint Phoebe. "Außerdem hat Pete angefangen, die Karte zu analysieren, wir dürften in den nächsten Tagen sehr gespannt sein." Phoebe nickt. Piper und Paige schauen sich einen Moment an. "Und wie ist es bei dir? Wie hast du dich entschieden?" Phoebe lächelt leicht. "Nun...ich habe mich dagegen entschieden." Piper und Paige lächeln. "Gute Entscheidung", meint Piper. Paige nickt und frägt: "Dürfen wir fragen, wie du letztendlich auf diese Entscheidung gekommen bist?" Phoebe schaut die beiden an. "Durch eine Münze!" "WAS?" rufen Piper und Paige. Phoebe lacht laut. "Das war ein Scherz, das war ein Scherz!" Sie wird ein ruhiger und ein bisschen ernster. "Nun...das Angebot war wirklich verlockend, das Gehalt war viel höher, die Arbeitsbedingungen besser, mein Leben wäre einfach und schöner. Aber..." Piper und Paige warten gespannt. "Aber es war einfach der Haken, das dazu veranlasst hat, dass ich mich dagegen entschieden habe. Es wäre einfach unmoralisch gewesen, wenn ich Robertos Bedingung erfüllt hätte, sowohl gegenüber dem Bay Mirror als auch gegenüber Elise. Und das Wichtigste, gegenüber mir." Ihr kommt eine leichte Träne. "Wisst ihr noch, wie ich damals einige Zeit gearbeitet habe? Als meine Haare kurz waren und zu der Zeit, wo ich einen Teil meiner Zauberkräfte verloren habe?" Piper und Paige nicken leicht. Phoebe fährt mit ein paar kleinen Tränen fort. "Ich war nicht mehr ich selber. Ich habe mich so stark verändert in das Negative, ich habe mich nicht mehr um meine Mitmenschen gekümmert, nicht um euch, nicht um unsere Aufgabe, als Hexen Unschuldige zu beschützen. Ich habe nur an meinen Job gedacht, ich war karrieregeil, könnte man sagen. Nach einer Weile habe ich zwar gemerkt, dass es so nicht weitergeht und habe mich zum Glück wieder ein bisschen verbessert, nur heute, durch diese Entscheidung, die ich treffen musste, ist mir erst klar geworden, wie schlecht ich war, wie unmoralisch und egoistisch ich war." Ihr kommen weitere Tränen."Ich möchte diese Zeit vergessen und nie mehr so werden wie damals." Piper und Paige nehmen sie in die Arme. "Das hast du sehr schön gesagt, Phoebe", äußert sich Piper. "Vertraue uns, du bist ein sehr guter Mensch, Phoebe, du hilfst nun so vielen Menschen, du wirst bestimmt so bleiben", fügt Paige hinzu. "Wir sind stolz auf dich." sagt Piper zum Schluss. "Danke" flüstert Phoebe leise in den Armen ihrer Schwester. Ich habe euch so lieb..."

Ende der Episode


	12. 9x12 CSI: San Francisco

**9x12 CSI: San Francisco**

(Folge 190)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

Guest Star:

Dorian Gregory als Darryl

Sandra Prosper als Sheila

Jill Hennessy als Polizeichefin Jennifer

Michelle Rodriguez als Lisa

Teri Hatcher als hässliche Harpie

Jessica Alba als Jupituria

Eva Longoria als Iona

Carmen Electra als Pasitheea

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Es ist Spätnachmittag. Darryl sitzt in seinem Streifenwagen irgendwo an der Ostküste und denkt nach. "Noch ein Tag, dann kehren wir wieder zurück, zurück nach San Francisco", murmelt er leise vor sich hin. Dabei denkt er an die Halliwells, die er ziemlich vermisst hat. Da klingelt sein Telefon. "Hallo? ... Hallo Sheila, du, ich bin bald zu Hause, heut ist mein letzter Einsatz, danach werde ich verabschiedet im Büro, dann komme ich heim und morgen geht es wieder nach San Francisco, ja? ... Hab dich auch lieb, Schatz." Er legt glücklich auf. Plötzlich rennt ein Mann aus einem Juwelierladen raus, nachdem die Alarmanlage ausgelöst wurde. Darryl steigt aus seinem Wagen und zückt seine Waffe. "Stehen bleiben!", ruft er zu dem Juweilierdieb. Dieser rennt weiter. Darryl schießt...

Es knallt. Paige ist in ihrer Wohnung gegen einen Schrank geschleudert worden; eine Harpie von so unvorstellbarer Hässlichkeit hat sie angegriffen. Piper kommt aus ihrem Versteck hinter dem Sofa heraus und versucht sie zu sprengen, doch sie verfehlt knapp, stattdessen geht Paiges Tischlampe zu Bruch. Die Harpie attackiert ebenfalls Piper und sie fällt zu Boden. Da kommt Phoebe aus ihrem Versteck, schwebt zu der Harpie und greift die Harpie aus der Luft an. Die Harpie fällt zu Boden, Phoebe aber ebenfalls, weil sie die Harpie schlecht getroffen hat. Piper steht wieder auf und versucht die Harpie erstarren zu lassen, doch sie war eine Sekunde später und hat sich schon weggebeamt.

"So ein Miststück", flucht Piper und geht zu Phoebe, um ihr zu hochzuhelfen. Danach gehen die zwei zu Paige, um ihr aus dem Schrank zu helfen, der seitlich umgekippt ist. "Autsch", stöhnt Paige und fasst sich an ihrem Arm. "Ich glaube, das ist wirklich der erste Dämonenangriff in meiner Wohnung." "Und du kannst froh sein, dass es nur eine kleine hässliche Harpie war und keine Planetoid", fügt Phoebe hinzu. "Und dass Henry und die Kinder nicht da waren", meint Piper. Sie räumen den Schrank wieder ein, nachdem sie ihn aufgestellt haben. "Wie vernichten wir eigentlich eine Harpie?", fragt sich Phoebe. "Ich weiß es nicht mehr, haben ich damals nicht zu Coles Zeiten eine einfach gesprengt?" grübelt Piper. Paige zuckt die Schultern. "Lasst uns im Buch der Schatten nachschauen, ich weiß es nicht mehr." "Schön, dass dir nichts passiert ist, Schwester", lächelt Phoebe und streichelt Paige über das Haar. Diese nickt und sie umarmen sich, Danach orbt sie sich mit ihren Schwestern weg. Im Hintergrund beobachtet die durchsichtige schwarzhaarige Frau, die Coop die ganze Zeit angegriffen hat, die ganze Situation. Ein Moment später beamt sie sich ebenfalls weg.

_Opening_

Nächster Morgen. Ein Polizeiwagen düst durch die Straßen von San Francisco. Es ist Henry, der mit ein paar Kollegen einen gestohlenen Wagen mit Drogen jagt. Das Auto biegt in eine Sackgasse ein und wird umzingelt. Der Mann steigt mit erhobenen Händen aus; er gibt auf. Während die anderen Polizisten den Mann in Handschellen legen und den Wagen untersuchen, kommt Henrys Chefin mit seinem Auto nach. "Glückwunsch, Henry, Sie haben ihre Arbeit hervorragend gemacht. Ihre Frau wird sich über Ihre Gehaltserhöhung freuen." Henry nickt. "Vielen Dank, Ms Taylor." Der Chef fährt fort. "Nennen Sie mich doch Jennifer, das ist persönlicher. Sie bekommen einen neuen Auftrag, der ziemlich kompliziert ist, aber ich denke, Sie werden es meistern können." Henry wird leicht nervös. "Was für einen Auftrag?" "Sie müssen an einer Leiche feststellen, was für ein Verbrechen ausgeübt wurde." Henry bekommt Panik. "WAS? Ich kann so etwas nicht, ich bin doch nicht wie Sie! Wir sind doch schließlich nicht bei Crossing Jordan!" Jennifer lächelt amüsant. "Nein, aber ich sehe ihr doch verdammt ähnlich aus, oder? Außerdem können Sie ja zu CSI: San Francisco wechseln, wenn Ihnen die Rolle keinen Spaß mehr macht. Also, Spaß beiseite. Keine Angst um ihre Aufgabe, sie bekommen einen Mitarbeiter, einen ehemaligen Mitarbeiter, der an die Ostküste gezogen ist. Doch nun kommt er wieder zurück und wir sind sehr darüber erfreut. Außerdem wird sich Ihre Frau und deren Schwestern sich sehr überdie Rückkehr freuen, er ist nämlich ein guter Freund von ihnen." Henry stutzt. "Wer ist das?" "Sein Name ist Darryl Morris", antwortet Jennifer. Henry nickt. "Ach so, von ihm habe ich schon viel gehört." Jennifer klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "So, ich muss weiter. Frohes Schaffen!" Sie steigt wieder in ihr Auto und fährt weg. Henry atmet erstmal tief durch, dann kümmert er sich wieder um den Verbrecher...

Paige sitzt in der Küche des Halliwell Manor und schlürft schläfrig einen Kaffee. Sie und Phoebe haben die Nacht im Manor bei Piper übernachtet, weil sie den ganzen Abend lang nach der Harpie gesucht haben. Dann ist Pete vorbeigekommen und haben ihn geholfen, die Karte zu entschlüsseln. Als es schon Nacht wurde, haben die drei Schwestern auch noch angefangen, neue Informationen über die Planetoids zu suchen, doch alles ohne großen Erfolg. Paige knabbert langsam an einem Keks, als Phoebe ebenfalls gähnend die Küche betritt. "Ich brauche einen Liter Kaffee..." Müde setzt sie sich an die Theke und verschüttet ihren Kaffee. Da betritt Piper die Küche mit einem strahlenden Lächeln; sie ist hellwach. "Guten Morgen! Schon wach?" Phoebe hält sich die Ohren zu und legt ihr Gesicht auf den Tisch. Paige schaut leicht genervt zu Piper. "Schon ist gut, wir sind totmüde." Piper strahlt weiter. "Ach wie schön, ihr habt euch kein bisschen verändert, das ist wie damals, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe. Kommt, ich mache euch Frühstück!" Sie fängt an, ein paar Köstlichkeiten zu machen, dann gibt sie Paige einen Klaps auf den Hintern und zieht Phoebe an den Haaren hoch. "Hop Hop Leute, meine knusprigen und gefüllten Sandwiche wollen heiß verzehrt werden!" Stöhend und gähnend gehen Phoebe und Paige zum Esstisch. Im gleichen Augenblick kommt Leo die Treppe runter. "Guten Morgen, gut ausgeschlafen?" Phoebe und Paige schauen mit einem missmutigen Blick zu Leo. Piper lacht. "Mach dir nichts daraus, Schatz, unsere zwei Schlafmützen sind noch nicht ganz dabei." Leo lacht ebenfalls und alle setzen sich hin.

Coop wacht auf und bemerkt, dass Phoebe nicht im Bett liegt. Er ist verwirrt und steht auf, um sie zu suchen. Da bemerkt er, dass er eine neue Nachricht auf sein Handy bekommen hat. Er liest die SMS von Phoebe und ist erleichtert, dass es ihr gut geht und bei Piper übernachtet hat. Er lächelt und sein Herz wird warm, als er an Phoebe denkt. Auf einmal bekommt er Kopfschmerzen. Er reibt sich am Kopf und geht in die Küche, um nach Aspirin zu suchen. Doch die letzte Packung war schon leer. "Verdammt!", flucht er und wirft aus Wut die Verpackung gegen das Fenster. Seine Kopfschmerzen lassen ein bisschen nach. "Na wenigstens hilft noch die Alternative des Abreagierens", murmelt er vor sich hin und macht sich einen Kaffee...

Im Space Building verabschiedet sich Saturnia von einem Manager, der sehr angetan von ihr ist. "Vielen Dank, Mrs Baxter, ich freue mich auf Ihre Zusammenarbeit!" Saturnia lächelt. "Ich mich auch..." Der Mann geht aus der Tür. "Na da wäre ich mir mal nicht so sicher...", murmelt sie leise grinsend vor sich hin und setzt sich wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch. Da betritt Jupituria den Raum. "Sehr schön, dass du schon da bist." Jupitura verbeugt sich vor ihr. "Dann leg mal mit deinen Dienerinnen los und habt ein bisschen Spaß, der Rest läuft nämlich zurzeit sehr gut nach Plan." Jupituria nickt noch einmal. "Dann werde ich mal meine Funken versprühen." Saturnia fügt noch etwas hinzu. "Ich werde die Mächtigen Drei beobachten. Wenn sie knapp daran sind, den Gral zu finden, werde ich dir Bescheid sagen." Jupituria nickt noch einmal und geht zur Tür hinaus. Saturnia schaut aus dem Fenster und schaut über die ganze Stadt. "Irgendwann gehörst du mir...", flüstert sie leise.

Mitterweile ist es Nachmittag geworden. Pete sitzt bei den Halliwells im Wohnzimmer und zeigt den Schwestern und Leo das Endergebnis der Entschlüsslung. "Es war sehr schwer, die Karte zu entschüsseln. Zuerst war ich überhaupt auf der falschen Spur, denn die Karte zeigte nur Wirrwarr an. Dann bin ich erst daraufgekommen, dass vielleicht noch eine Karte existiert, nämlich als Wasserzeichen oder so ähnlich. Wenn man die Karte gegen starkes Licht hält, sieht man den wirklichen Plan. Zum Glück sind wir gestern Nacht daraufgekommen. Nach einigen Mühen habe ich ihn auf normales Papier bekommen, seht." Die Schwestern und Leo sehen eine Zeichnung mit verschiedenen Kreisen, Strichen und Pfeilen. "Sehr ihr diese kreisähnlichen Formen? In diesen Formen steht das Wort Aura, Gold auf lateinisch. Die alte Frau muss damit den Goldrausch gemeint haben, wenn sie in San Francisco gelebt hat. Zählt mal die Kreise..." Phoebe betrachtet kurz die Karte genau. "42." Pete nickt. "Richtig. San Francisco ist auf 42 Hügeln gebaut worden." Leo betrachtet die Karte ebenfalls noch einmal genau. Und dieser Pfeil mit dem Kreuz, das stellt den Gral da?" Pete überlegt. "Könnte sein, aber ich denke, es könnte der Eingang zu einem unterirdischen Tunnel gemeint sein. Seht ihr diese Zickzacklinie, die eingetragen ist? Das könnte eine Treppe sein." Piper schaut zu Pete. "Und der Eingang befindet sich auf einen der 42 Hügeln?" "Richtig, bei dem Kreuz. Es könnte doch damit eine Kirche dargestellt sein, oder? Das Kreuz..." Paige überlegt. "Gut, das müssten wir im Internet herausfinden können." "Und ich könnte im Staatsarchiv nachschlagen, schließlich bin ich dort, seit ich nach Coles Vergangenheit gesucht habe, Stammkunde geworden." Piper schüttelt den Kopf. "Unglaublich, dass wir bis gestern auf der falschen Spur war, die falsche Karte war aber wirklich kompliziert gemacht, so dass man denken konnte, sie wäre richtig. Unglaublich, wie einfach die wirkliche Karte zu entschlüsseln ist." Pete nickt. Dann zeigt er auf das Ende der Treppe, wo ein Gefäß hingezeichnet wurde. Um ihn befinden sich die vier Elementezeichen." Leo nickt. "Der Gral muss also an einem Ort befinden, wo die vier Elemente aufeinander treffen. Die Prophezeihung war richtig." Phoebe klatscht. "Auf gehts, Leute, die hässliche Harpie kann warten, erstmal ist Spurensuche angesagt!" "Dabei habe ich CSI immer gehasst", fügt Piper scherzend hinzu. Da klingelt es an der Tür. Die Halliwells schauen sich verwundert an. "Wer könnte das sein?", fragt sich Paige.

Jupituria geht in den Keller. "Iona, Pasitheea! Kommt bitte her!" Die zwei Dämoninnen beamen sich herbei. "Setzt mal die Mächtigen Drei ein bisschen unter Strom." "Jawohl, Meisterin Jupituria..." antworten Iona und Pasitheea. Sie beamen sich wieder weg. Jupituria geht zu Saturnias Kaleidoskop. "Mal schauen..."

Die Halliwells machen die Haustür auf. "Darryl!" Die Schwestern umarmen ihren alten Freund, der lachend das Haus betritt. "Du hast uns ja gar nichts erzählt, dass du uns besuchen kommst!", strahlt Phoebe. "Noch besser!", lächelt Sheila. "Wir sind nämlich wieder hergezogen!", fügt Darryl hinzu."Oh, das ist spitze! Leute, wir müssen eine Party machen!", meint Piper, die voll in ihrem Organisationselement ist. Leo umarmt ebenfalls Darryl, während die Schwestern Sheila begrüßen und ihnen Pete vorstellt. Phoebe macht die Tür zu und sie setzen sich auf das Sofa. "Warum seit ihr wieder zurückgekommen?" "Ach, es wurde langweilig an der Ostküste. Es gab nichts zu tun für mich dort, der größte Fall war eine verschwundene Frau, die sich aus Versehen selber in den Keller eingesperrt hat." Phoebe lacht. "Selber schuld, wenn man an der ruhigsten Ecke der Ostküste landet, New York wäre da der richtige Ort für dich." "Dort kennst du dich ja aus, nicht wahr?" fügt Piper hinzu und schaut zu Phoebe. Diese grinst. "Schon gut, ich weiß, was du gemeint hast." "Außerdem habe ich euch vermisst, und Sheila auch." "Sogar die Magie", fügt Sheila scherzend hinzu. Doch bevor die anderen lachen können, hören sie einen hässlichen Schrei. Es ist die hässliche Harpie, die gestern die Schwestern in Paiges Wohnung angegriffen hat. "Schnell, versteckt euch!" ruft Paige zu Darryl und Sheila, die hinter das Sofa kriechen. Piper sprengt ein bisschen Haut am Arm der Harpie, doch dadurch wird diese so gereizt und schmeißt Piper mit einem kräftigen Stoß auf den Boden. Danach attackiert sie Pete, doch dieser kann sich gerade noch rechtzeitig durchsichtig machen. "Achtung Phoebe!" ruft Leo und wirft sie und sich selbst um, damit sie nicht getroffen werden. Paige orbt die Harpie gegen die Standuhr, die zu Bruch geht. Die Harpie liegt auf den Boden. Piper steht wieder auf und versucht sie wieder zu sprengen, doch auch dieses Mal kann sie sich gerade noch rechtzeitig wegbeamen. "Verdammt, ich habe diese Schlampe wieder nicht erwischt!" flucht Piper. Paige hilft Phoebe und Leo auf den Beinen. Pete macht sich wieder zu einem festen Körper und Darryl und Sheila kommen hinter dem Sofa hervor. "Ach, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe..." versucht Darryl die Situation zu lockern. Phoebe lächelt schwach, nimmt ein kaputtes Stück Holz von der Standuhr und betrachtet es traurig. "Wie oft ist diese Uhr schon kaputt gegangen durch einen Kampf mit einem Dämon..." Auf einmal zuckt sie zusammen...

_Sie sieht, wie die Sonne am Horizont untergeht und eine Frau am Hafen aus einem Auto steigt. Sie geht an ein paar Containern vorbei und bleibt am Rand des Piers stehen. Plötzlich taucht die Harpie auf und attackiert sie von hinten. Sie versucht sich zu wehren, wird aber überwältigt. Die Harpie schmeißt sie auf den Boden und sie fällt mit dem Hinterkopf auf einen großen Stein..._

Phoebe atmet tief durch. "Was hast du gesehen?" frägt Paige. Phoebe berichtet. "Die Harpie ist weiterhin aktiv, dieses Mal hat sie eine Unschuldige angegriffen." Sie erzählt den anderen von ihrer Vision. "Leider konnte ich nicht erkennen, wie die Frau aussah, ich habe sie fast nur von hinten gesehen." Piper greift ein. "Okay, du hast gesagt, es ist während dem Sonnenuntergang passiert?" Phoebe nickt. "Gut, es ist schon Spätnachmittag, wir müssen uns beeilen. Phoebe, schreib einen guten Zauberspruch, der die Harpie vernichten kann. Paige, mache bitte einen starken Zaubertrank. Ich werde nochmal im Buch der Schatten nachschlagen, ob ich etwas finden kann." Phoebe und Paige nicken. Darryl und Sheila stehen auf. "Dann wollen wir euch nicht mehr stören, Sheila muss zu Hause auspacken und ich muss mich im Büro melden, dass ich wieder da bin." Paiges Gesicht strahlt. "Hey, dann lernst du heute ja noch Henry kennen!" Darryl ist leicht verwirrt. "Wer ist Henry?" "Ach stimmt, du weißt es noch gar nicht. Ich habe geheiratet!" Darryl und Sheila sind freudig überrascht. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Phoebe lächelt. "Und ich auch!" "Und jede von uns hat drei Kinder", fügt Piper grinsend hinzu. Darryl und Sheila sind sprachlos. "Ja...wir müssen uns mal ein ganzes Wochenende freinehmen und ihr müsst mir alles erzählen, was passiert ist! Wir haben wirklich hinter dem Mond gelebt." Sie umarmen sich und Darryl und Sheila verlassen das Haus. Piper pfeift. "Los Leute, wir haben nur sehr wenig Zeit. Leo, könntest du bitte Pete helfen, nach der Kirche zu suchen?" "Alles klar!" erwidert Leo. "Kommt Pete, wir fahren." Die Zwei gehen ebenfalls aus dem Haus. Piper geht auf den Dachboden, Phoebe holt sich einen Block und Paige geht in die Küche. Pasitheea beamt sich hinein und beobachtet die ganze Situation...

Coop sitzt auf dem Sofa in seiner Wohnung und grübelt über seinen Zustand. "Was könnte mit mir sein?" murmelt er vor sich hin. Er schlägt in ein paar Büchern von Phoebe nach. "Ach Quatsch, ich habe keine menschlichen Krankheiten, ich bin ja nicht mal einer!" Er schlägt das Buch wütend zu. Etwas ruhiger greift er wieder zu seiner Tasse Kaffee. "Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur zu gestresst von dem Leben wie ein Mensch..." denkt er laut.

Lisa steigt aus dem Wagen. Sie steht auf einem Hügel, von dem sie die ganze Stadt sehen kann. "San Francisco...endlich bin ich da." Sie schaut sich das Panoramabild noch einen Moment an, dann steigt sie wieder in das Auto. "Dan, ich komme", flüstert sie leise und fährt los.

Leo und Pete sitzen im Auto vor der Stanford University. "Warum fahren wir hierher?" frägt Leo Pete. Dieser lacht und holt seinen Laptop aus der Tasche. "Ich nutze hier den kostenlosen W-LAN-Internet-Anschluss!" Leo lacht los. "Na los, dann googeln wir mal die Hügeln von San Francisco durch..." Sie bemerken nicht, wie sich Iona hinter einem Baum beamt und sich versteckend Leo und Pete im Auto beobachtet...

Darryl geht auf das Revier und wird sofort von der Chefin begrüßt. "Schön, dass Sie zurückgekommen sind, Lt. Morris. Ich bin Jennifer Taylor, die neue Chefin für den Bezirk San Francisco. Nennen Sie mich Jennifer." Darryl nickt. "Aber nur wenn Sie mich Darryl nennen." Jennifer lächelt und Darryl geht in sein altes Büro. Dort sitzt schon Henry und schaut sich die Akten des neues Falles an. Er sieht, dass Darryl reinkommt, steht auf und gibt ihm die Hand. "Hallo, mein Name ist Henry Mitchell." Darryl wird aufmerksam. "Henry? Paiges Ehemann?" Henry ist verdutzt. "Ja, woher wissen Sie das?" "Nenn mich Darryl." "Ach, du bist Darryl!" "Ja, ich war heute schon bei den Halliwells und es gab schon einen Dämonenangriff." Henry ist geschockt. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Und du weißt von ihren Fähigkeiten Bescheid?" Darryl lacht. "Ja, es geht ihnen gut, sie haben so eine Harpie vertrieben. Und zu ihren Fähigkeiten, ich kann dir Geschichten erzählen...naja, ich sage dir nur, viel Glück weiterhin als Ehemann einer Hexe!" Er klopft ihm lachend auf die Schulter. Da kommt Jennifer hinein. "Ah, Sie haben sich schon kennengelernt, sehr gut. Henry, die eine Leiche wird in einer Stunde geliefert. Erklären Sie Darryl den Fall." Sie geht wieder. Darryl ist sprachlos. "Wir müssen eine Leiche untersuchen?" Henry nickt. "Aber wozu gibt es das CSI?" frägt Darryl. Henry zuckt die Schultern. "Nun, das gibt es wohl anscheinend nur auf CBS und auch nur in Las Vegas, Miami und New York. Hier in San Francisco müssen wohl wir ran." Darryl seufzt. "Mein erster Tag und schon so viel Arbeit..." "Willkommen zurück" fügt Henry hinzu.

Lisa parkt vor Dans Appartment. Sie steigt aus und klopft an Dans Tür, doch niemand macht auf. Sie schaut sich ein bisschen um. An einer Seite findet sie ein Fenster, dass nicht verschlossen ist. Sie macht es auf und klettert hinein. Drinnen findet sie ein Appartment, dass schon leer ausgeräumt ist. Die Möbel sind noch alle da, aber von persönlichen Sachen findet man gar nichts. Lisa seufzt und setzt sich auf das Sofa...

Saturnia beobachtet, was die Halliwell Schwestern als auch Leo und Pete machen. Sie ruft Jupituria herbei, die sich in das Untergeschoss des Space Buildings beamt. "Ja, Saturnia?" Diese spricht zu Jupituria, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Ruf deine Dienerinnen zurück." Jupituria schaut verwundert. "Warum?" "Weil sie gerade dabei sind, Sachen zu tun, die für sie zwar gut sind, für uns aber noch besser." Jupituria nickt und beamt sich weg. Saturnia schaut weiter in ihr Kaleidoskop mit großem Interesse...

Jupituria beamt sich in das Halliwell Manor, wo Pasitheea hinter einem Schrank sich versteckt und darauf wartet, die Halliwells angreifen zu können. "Los, beam dich weg, Saturnia hat einen neuen Plan", flüstert Jupituria. Pasitheea nickt und beide beamen sich weg. Im nächsten Moment treffen sich die Halliwell-Schwestern wieder. "Ich habe den Zaubertrank", sagt Paige. "Ich habe den Zauberspruch", sagt Phoebe. "Ich habe leider nichts im Buch gefunden", sagt Piper. "Dabei war ich mir so sicher, dass wir damals nachgeschaut haben...egal. Können wir?" Phoebe nickt. Paige fasst die beiden an den Schultern und sie orben sich weg.

Jupituria beamt sich zu dem Baum, wo Iona sich versteckt. "Saturnia hat befohlen, dass wir nicht angreifen sollen, sie hat eine andere Idee..." Iona nickt und sie beamen sich weg. Im Auto haben Leo und Pete eine Spur gefunden. "Es gibt auf jedem Hügel Kirchen, aber auf einem Hügel gibt es nur eine einzige und die liegt auch noch ziemlich zentral. Wollen wir uns sie mal ansehen?" frägt Pete. Leo zündet den Motor an. "Na dann los." Sie fahren aus der Stadt auf diesen einen Hügel...

Coop schreit. Er wird von lauten violetten Kugeln angegriffen. Er versucht, wegzurennen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht. "Du bist schwach", hört er eine dämonische Frauenstimme hähmisch sprechen. "Und jetzt wirst du sterben!" Aus dem Nirgendwo taucht eine riesige violette Kugel und rast auf ihn zu. Mit voller Wucht wird er getroffen und er fällt zu Boden...

Coop wacht voller Schweiß auf. Er liegt auf dem Boden neben dem Sofa, er hatte einen Alptraum. "Was geschieht nur mit mir?" flüstert er leise vor sich hin.

Es ist eine Stunde vergangen. Henry und Darryl stehen im Leichenschauhaus. Eine Leiche wird reingeschoben. Henry atmet tief durch. "Na dann mal los..." Er öffnet den Sack. "Oh nein, die Leiche ist ja übelst zugerichtet worden, außerdem schon länger tot, man erkennt ja nur noch das Gesicht." Der Mann, der die Leiche hineingeschoben hat, erwidert: "Nein, das ist nicht die Leiche, die ihr untersuchen sollt, das ist eine andere Leiche, die wir in den letzten Tagen in Oklahoma gefunden haben. Er hatte einen ganzen Wagen mit Sachen dort, sie werden noch nachgeliefert. An einigen Unterlagen konnten wir sehen, dass er zuletzt in San Francisco gewohnt hat, deswegen haben wir ihn hergebracht." Darryl schaut sich ebenfalls die Leiche an und erstarrt. Herny bemerkt es. "Was ist los, Darryl?" Darryl zögert. "Nun...ich kenne die Leiche." Henry schaut ihn verwundert an. Darryl fährt erstarrt fort. "Es ist Dan. Ein Ex-Freund von Piper." Henry ist geschockt. "Der Dan, der vor ein paar Monaten Piper besucht hat und sich nicht mehr gemeldet hat?" Darryl ist erstaunt. "Dan war in der letzten Zeit in San Francisco?" "Ja, ich habe ihn selbst gesehen, aber ich erkenne ihn wirklich nicht mehr, der Arme wurde übel zugerichtet. Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, warum er sich nicht mehr bei Piper gemeldet hat..."

Mitterweile geht am Hafen die Sonne unter und die Schwestern haben sich hinter einem Container versteckt. "Ich hoffe, wir sind richtig, denn langsam wird es dunkel!", flüstert Paige. Da kommt ein Auto angefahren. "Ist sie das?", flüstert Piper. Phoebe betrachtet das Auto genauer. "Ich glaube schon. Ja, es ist sie. Schaut, sie steigt aus dem Wagen!" Die Frau steigt aus dem Wagen. Es ist Lisa, die mit nachdenklicher Miene das Meer betrachtet. Sie geht an ein paar Containern vorbei bis zum Pier. "Los, es ist gleich so weit, schnell!" flüstert Phoebe. Sie rennen los. In dem Moment taucht die Harpie auf und will Lisa von hinten angreifen. Doch in dem Augenblick orbt Paige eine Zange, die am Boden lag, auf die Harpie und sie fliegt auf die Seite. Lisa dreht sich um, ist erschrocken, rennt zu ihrem Wagen und fährt schnell weg. "Okay, das war einfach", meint Phoebe und verpasst der Harpie einen Tritt. Sie will zurückschlagen, doch wird nochmals mit der Zange von Paige getroffen. Mitten in der Luft lässt Piper sie erstarren. Sie sprechen den Zauberspruch und werden den Zaubertrank auf sie. Piper löst die Erstarrung auf und die Harpie fängt an zu kreischen und zu brennen. Nach ein paar Sekunden ist sie zur Asche geworden und der Wind weht es in das Meer. "Das Problem wäre gelöst", freut sich Piper. "Wir sind gut!", fügt Phoebe hinzu. "Es lebe die Macht der Drei!", sagt Paige. Die Drei umarmen sich, dann orben sie sich wieder weg. Die dämonische Gestalt, die schon die Halliwell Schwestern in Paiges Wohnung beobachtet hat, taucht erneut kurz auf, dann verschwindet sie wieder.

Mitterweile ist die Sonne fast untergegangen. Leo und Pete stehen vor ihrem Ziel. "Hier ist es. Mission Dolores. Eines der ältesten Gebäude von San Francisco." meint Leo. Sie gehen zum Eingang der Kirche. Pete bemerkt an einer Seitenwand das Zeichen mit dem Gral und den Elementen, dass sich ebenfalls auf der Karte befand. "Leo, schau, das Zeichen! Wir sind hier richtig!" Leo nickt. "Sollen wir die Kirche heute noch untersuchen?" Pete schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, lasst uns das nächstes Mal machen, wenn es heller ist und wir nicht mehr so müde sind." Leo lacht und sie steigen wieder in das Auto.

Man sieht ein paar Abendszenen von San Francisco, danach sieht man das Halliwell Manor.

Piper, Phoebe und Paige sitzen im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Da beamt sich Coop hinein, der erschöpft wirkt. Phoebe umarmt ihn. "Schatz? Was ist los? Du schaust so müde aus! Ist alles in Ordnung? Sind Paiges und unsere Kinder schon im Bett?" Coop nickt. "Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich freue mich einfach, dich zu sehen." Sie küssen sich. Dann setzt er sich hin. "Ich habe wieder Kopfschmerzen..." Bevor Phoebe darauf etwas sagen kann, öffnet sich die Tür, denn Leo und Pete sind angekommen. "Wir haben die Kirche gefunden!", strahlt Pete. "Es ist die Mission Dolores, wir sind uns sicher, wir haben das Gebäude gefunden." Die Schwestern lachen und freuen sich. Da geht die Tür erneut auf und Henry kommt mit Darryl rein. Paige rennt gleich zu ihrem Mann. "Hallo Schatz, wie geht es dir?" Henry lächelt schwach. "Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung." Piper ist ebenfalls aufgestanden und betrachtet Darryl. "Was machst du so spät noch hier Darryl? Gibt es Probleme?" Darryl atmet einmal tief durch, auch Henry wird ernst. Zögernd fängt Darryl an. "Piper...bitte setze dich wieder hin." Verwirrt setzt sich Piper wieder auf das Sofa. Darryl setzt sich gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. Er schaut zu Henry. "Wir haben eine furchtbare Nachricht für dich..." Pipers Blick wechselt zwischen Henry und Darryl. "Henry, Darryl, was ist los? Was ist passiert?" Henry fährt langsam fort... "Nun...wir haben jemanden gefunden..." Pipers Gesicht erstarrt. Darryl nimmt Pipers Hände. "Es tut mir leid für dich, Piper, aber Dan ist tot." Es herrscht Stille. Piper ist geschockt und ihr Gesicht wie Eis eingefroren...

Im Kaleidoskop sieht Saturnia die ganze Sache und amüsiert sich. "So, sie haben es also herausgefunden, dass dieser neugieriger Nichtsnutz tot ist, wurde aber auch endlich Zeit. Und danke für eure Spur!" Sie beamt sich vom Untergeschoss in ihr Büro und setzt sich hin. Dann nimmt sie das Telefon und wählt eine Nummer. "Guten Abend, mein Name ist Mrs Baxter und ich bin Chefin der berühmten Firma... Richtig, die Firma im Space Building. Ich möchte bitte für die nächste Zeit das Mission Dolores reservieren. Mit Polizeischutz, niemand soll die Kirche betreten können, wir wollen nämlich ein neues Projekt anfangen bzw. fortsetzen, wollen dabei aber nicht gestört werden. Die Kirche würde uns inspirieren. Geht das in Ordnung? ... Ja? ... Das ist toll, Vielen Dank!" Sie legt auf. "Tja, so werdet ihr nicht in die Kirche kommen...ich würde sagen, der Gral und die vier Elemente gehören uns..." murmelt sie vor sich hin und lacht hähmisch...

Ende der Episode


	13. 9x13 Dirty Henry

**9x13 Dirty Henry**

(Folge 193)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

Guest Star:

Charimsa Carpenter als Kira

James Read als Victor

Finola Hughes als Patty

Dorian Gregory als Darryl

Sandra Prosper als Sheila

Jill Hennessy als Polizeichefin Jennifer

Karis Paige Bryant als Jenny

Michelle Rodriguez als Lisa

Jennie Garth als Becky

Rebecca Balding als Elise

Heather Locklear als Diane

Charlie Sheen als Ryan

Courtney Thorne-Smith als Kelly

Courteney Cox-Arquette als Kate

David Arquette als Eddy

Denise Richards als Venusira

Jessica Alba als Jupituria

Eva Longoria als Iona

Carmen Electra als Pasitheea

Jessica Biel als Thebesa

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Es ist Abend. Pete sitzt in seiner Wohnung auf dem Sofa und blättert ein paar Unterlagen durch. Er ist schon aufgeregt, weil die Schwestern und er in den nächsten Tagen den Gral suchen werden. Er studiert noch einmal genau die Karte. "Ohne Zweifel, der Eingang des geheimen Tunnels befindet sich in der Mission Dolores. Endlich kann ich meine Prophezeihung erfüllen. Er flüstert freudig vor sich hin. Endlich..."

"Endlich!" Saturnia schließt die Tür von Mission Dolores auf und betritt die Kirche. Sie schaut sich um. "Endlich gehört der Gral uns. Und die damit verbundene Kraft der Elemente, stärker als die Kräfte im Universium. Ab morgen können wir anfangen", murmelt sie teuflisch. "Morgen..."

"Morgen ist die Beerdigung von Dan", seufzt Phoebe. Sie sitzt mit Coop hinter der Theke des P3 mit ein paar Freunden. "Es ist so grausam, was passiert ist..." meint Kate. "Und so unvorstellbar", fügt Eddy hinzu. "Ja, es ist echt hart", antwortet Coop. Phoebe nickt. Sie schaut in die Menge der Gäste, die alle gut gelaunt sind und feiern. Dann wendet sie sich wieder an ihre Freunde. "Übrigens haben wir seinen Nachruf bereit, kommt morgen früh in die Zeitung", sagt Ryan. Phoebe lächelt ihm zu. "Danke Ryan, sehr nett von dir." "Und wie geht es Piper?" fragt Kelly. "Naja...also äußerlich geht es ihr glaube ich ganz gut, aber innerlich hat sie es noch lange nicht verarbeitet. So lassen wir ihr auch Zeit, um über alles nachdenken zu können, deswegen übernimmt Paige nach ihrer Arbeit ab und zu das Piper's und ich das P3", antwortet Phoebe. Kelly lächelt. "Die gute alte Paige..."

"Paige!", ruft ein Koch. Diese rollt genervt mit ihren Augen. Sie geht in die Küche des Piper's und versucht, nett und ruhig zu bleiben. "Was ist los?" "Wir brauchen mehr Shrimps, Paige, sonst können wir keine Krabbencocktails mehr machen!" Paige nickt schnell. "Ist gut, ich schicke jemanden los." Sie dreht sich um, doch der Koch hält sie weiterhin auf. "Sie wollen jetzt jemanden losschicken?" "Sie brauchen doch die Shrimps, oder? Haben Sie irgendein Problem damit?" Der Koch schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Nur...wo wollen Sie um diese Uhrzeit Shrimps besorgen?" Paige verschränkt die Arme. "Das überlassen Sie mal mir." Sie dreht sich um, wirft dabei ihre Haare durch die Luft und geht wieder aus der Küche. "Puh...", meint der Koch.

An der Theke rennt Paige panisch zu Becky, die gerade Getränke einschenkt. "Becky, wo kann ich um diese Uhrzeit bitte Shrimps holen?" Becky lacht. "Sind sie ausgegangen?" Paige nickt. "Was mache ich jetzt? Piper bringt mich um, wenn ich ihr Restaurant umbringe!" Becky streichelt ihr beruhigend die Schulter. "Keine Sorge, Piper kennt hier in der Nähe einen Händler, ich war mal mit dabei. Dort kann man jederzeit frische Waren holen. Soll ich das für dich erledigen?" Paige nickt erleichtert und umarmt Becky. "Danke, das ist so lieb von dir!" Becky nickt. "Ist doch selbstverständlich. Es ist für euch zurzeit nicht so leicht, da helfe ich gerne." Sie geht aus dem Restaurant. Paige schaut ihr dankbar hinterher. Da kommen Darryl und Sheila in das Restaurant. Paiges Laune wird besser. "Darryl! Sheila! Freut mich, euch zu sehen!" Darryl strahlt. "Ihr habt so von Pipers Restaurant geschwärmt, da wollen wir Stammkunde werden." "Und heute wollen wir schon mal den Anfang machen", lächelt Sheila. Paige nickt freudig. "Piper wird sich sehr darüber freuen. Wartet, ich führe euch an einen Tisch." Sie geht in eine schön dekorierte Ecke und zeigt ihnen einen kleinen romantischen Tisch. Darryl und Sheila setzen sich erfreut hin. "Wo sind denn eure Kinder?", fragt Paige. "Bei Sheilas Eltern", antwortet Darryl. Paige nickt und gibt ihnen die Speisekarte. "Natürlich ist alles super lecker, aber besonders gut sind natürlich Pipers Spezialitäten! Ich schlage euch vor, dass ihr heute erstmal daraus was wählt und mit der Zeit dann die kompletten Sachen durchprobiert." Sheila lächelt. "Danke für deine Empfehlung, Paige." Dann wird sie ernst. "Wie geht es Piper?" Paige seufzt. "Nun, die Situation könnte schlimmer sein, sie ist zumindest nicht komplett am Boden. Phoebe und ich geben ihr aber ein bisschen Ruhe und übernehmen nach unserer Arbeit für sie den Club und das Restaurant. Leo versucht sich so gut wie möglich um sie zu kümmern." "Ist es so schlimm wie damals bei Prue?", fragt Darryl besorgt. Paige schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, zumindest denken wir das. Morgen ist ja die Beerdigung, ich hoffe, dass sie danach wieder ganz die Alte ist. Sie blockiert zurzeit ein bisschen ihre Gefühle ab." Sheila nickt. "Ist ja auch verständlich." "Paige!", ruft der Koch wieder. Paige schaut wieder genervt. "Entschuldigt, aber ich muss mich um etwas kümmern." "Du orbst ihn jetzt doch nicht weg, oder?", scherzt Darryl. Paige muss leicht schmunzeln. "Genießt euer Essen, es kommt gleich jemand zum Bestellen. Und ich werde ihn nicht wegorben; noch nicht!" Dabei zwinkert sie mit einem Auge und geht wieder in die Küche, während Darryl und Sheila fleißig die Speisekarte studieren. "Paige, ich brauche die Shrimps!", ruft der Koch wieder. "Ja doch, sie sind gleich da!" Paige geht schnell aus der Küche, bevor der Koch weiter meckert. Da sieht sie, wie Becky wieder in das Restaurant kommt, aber ohne die Shrimps. Paige rennt voller Entsetzen zu ihr hin. "Was ist los? Warum hast du keine Shrimps?" Becky lacht. "Ganz ruhig, Paige, alles wird gut. Die Shrimps sind gleich so weit, der Händler muss sie nur noch einpacken, habe dabei zufällig deinen Helden getroffen, der auf dem Weg ist, dich zu besuchen. Er wird gleich mit den Shrimps da sein." Paige atmet tief durch. "Danke, Becky, du hast mich erschrocken." Becky lacht. "Ich gehe mal Bestellung aufnehmen..." Sie geht zu Darryl und Sheila. Paige setzt sich an die Theke und ruht sich kurz aus. "Irgendwie ist mein Job doch nicht so hart wie Pipers...", murmelt sie leise vor sich hin. Da geht die Tür erneut auf und Henry kommt hinein, in einer Hand mit der Tüte Shrimps, die andere Hand hinter dem Rücken versteckt. Paige rennt strahlend zu ihm. "Endlich, mein Retter in der Not!" Henry lacht. "Naja, Becky hat ja die Shrimps gekauft, ich bin nur der Liferant." "Egal, trotzdem so lieb von dir. Ich freue mich so." Henry lächelt. "Dann hebe dir noch ein bisschen Freude auf." Er zeigt Paige seine andere Hand und schenkt ihr eine rote Rose. "Für dich. Deine Lieblingsblume." Paige schaut sich die schöne Blume an und riecht daran. "Ich liebe die Rose...es ist ebenfalls ein so schöner Vorname, den elegante und hübsche Frauen tragen dürfen...danke." Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss. "Ich liebe dich", flüstert Henry in ihr Ohr und gibt ihr einen langen Kuss. Sie schauen sich tief in die Augen. "Paige, wo sind meine Shrimps?" Der Koch unterbricht die romantische Stimmung. Henry küsst weiter Paige. "Ignoriere ihn einfach..." Der Kuss wird leidenschaftlicher und Henry fährt mit seinen Händen über Paiges Rücken, dabei rutscht ein Träger von ihrem Kleid runter. "Moment...", flüstert Paige, während sie Henrys Jacke auszieht. Sie nimmt die Tüte Shrimps und geht damit schnell in die Küche. Der Koch will gerade wieder anfangen zu meckern, doch da fliegt ihm schon die Tüte Shrimps auf den Kopf. Paige wendet sich wieder Henry zu und knutschend gehen sie in Pipers Privatraum hinein. Sie knöpft Henrys Hemd auf und macht stößt dann mit ihrem Fuß die Tür zu.

_Opening_

Leo wacht auf und merkt, dass Piper schon aufgestanden ist. Er geht die Treppen hinunter und sieht, dass Piper die Kinder fertig macht. Da geht die Tür auf und Victor kommt hinein. "Hallo Piper, wie geht es dir?", fragt Victor besorgt. "Es geht schon, Dad, danke, dass du für ein paar Tage die Kinder übernimmst." Victor nickt. "Mache ich doch gerne. Und du bist dir sicher, dass ich dich nicht begleiten soll?" Piper schüttelt den Kopf und versucht zu lächeln. "Ist okay, ich schaffe es schon." Victor nickt, dann umarmt er Piper. "Sei stark, meine Kleine." Piper verabschiedet sich von seinen Kindern, die mit Victor in sein Auto steigen. Sie macht die Tür zu, dann geht sie in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Leo geht ebenfalls in die Küche. "Piper?" Diese macht weiterhin ihren Kaffee. "Ja Leo, was ist? Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?" "Äh..ja, danke." Er geht direkt zu ihr. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Piper macht nun ein paar Brote. "Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung, was soll bitte mit mir sein?" Leo macht sich Sorgen. "Piper...wenn du reden willst..." Piper legt die Brote weg und blickt zu Leo; eine kleine Träne erscheint an ihrem Auge. "Bitte Leo...lass mich..." Sie wischt die Träne weg. Dann wird sie wieder gefühlskalt. "Ich muss mich fertig machen." Sie gibt Leo den Kaffee. "Und das sollst du auch, wenn du fertig getrunken hast." Ohne eine Miene geht sie aus der Küche. Leo seufzt.

Es ist mitterweile richtig hell geworden, man zeigt ein paar Stadtszenen, dann wird eine Kirche gezeigt, wo die Beerdigung von Dan stattfindet. Es sind viele Gäste gekommen, darunter einige Freunde der Halliwells, auch Elise und Diane sind gekommen. Jenny und seine Familie halten eine Rede und man sieht ein großes Bild von Dan. In der hintersten Reihe sitzt Lisa und weint leise. Bei den letzten Worten fängt Jenny zu weinen an, während Piper immer noch keine Miene macht. Die Kerzen werden ausgeblasen und der Sarg wird zugemacht. Danach wird ein Stück auf der Orgel gespielt, die Leute stehen langsam auf. Jenny rennt zu Phoebe, diese nimmt sie sofort in den Arm. "Oh Phoebe, ich habe dich vermisst..." Phoebe streichelt über den Kopf ihrer ehemaligen Nachbarin. "Ich dich auch..." Paige geht zu Elise und Diane. "Vielen Dank, dass sie da waren." Elise und Diane nicken. "Auch wenn es nur ein Exfreund ihrer Schwester war, richten Sie ihr unser herzliches Beileid aus."sagt Elise. Sie verabschieden sich. "Bleiben Sie ein paar Tage zu Hause und verwöhnen Sie ihre Schwester", fügt Diane hinzu. Währenddessen verabschiedet sich Coop von Kate, Eddy, Ryan und Kelly, die ebenfalls alle gekommen sind. Während Leo und Pete Dans Familie beim Aufräumen zu helfen, geht Lisa zu Piper. "Hallo, mein Name ist Lisa, sind Sie Piper? Piper Halliwell?" Piper nickt. "Dann sind Sie die Ex-Freundin von Dan, oder?" Piper ist verwirrt. "Woher wissen Sie...?" Lisa fährt fort. "Nun, ich bin seine Freundin. Ich war seine Freundin." Ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. "Ich habe an der Ostküste gewohnt. Er ist nach San Francisco gefahren und wollte wieder zurück, er war schon auf den Weg, da er mich angerufen hat. Wissen Sie, was passiert ist? Hatten Sie noch Kontakt zu ihm?" Piper wartet einen Moment mit der Antwort, sie wusste nicht, was sie Lisa sagen soll. Da gehen Darryl und Sheila in Pipers Richtung und Lisa erstarrt beim Anblick von Darryl. Sie holt schnell aus ihrer Tasche eine Visitenkarte und gibt sie Piper. Sie tut, als ob sie plötzlich in Eile wäre. "Oh, es ist schon spät geworden. Bitte rufen Sie mich an, ja?" Sie geht schnell aus der Kirche. Piper schaut verwirrt. Inzwischen sind Darryl und Sheila bei Piper angekommen. "Wer war das?", fragt Sheila. "Anscheinend Dans Freundin...Irgendwo habe ich sie schon mal gesehen." Da kommt Henry hinzu. "Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Piper?" Sie nickt. "Hey Henry, ich übernehme heute Nachmittag die Arbeit, okay?", meint Darryl. Henry klopft Darryl auf die Schulter. "Danke, sehr nett von dir." Die Menge löst sich langsam auf. Piper wirft einen letzten Blick auf das Bild von Dan, dann dreht sie sich um und geht aus der Kirche.

Es werden wieder ein paar Häuser von San Francisco gezeigt, dann wieder das Halliwell Manor.

Coop liegt auf dem Sofa, er hat wieder Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Phoebe streichelt ihm über den Kopf und gibt ihm einen Kuss. "Ruh dich ein bisschen aus, mein Schatz." Dann geht sie zu Leo, Paige, Henry und Pete, die alle im Wintergarten sitzen. "Wie geht es Piper?" fragt Phoebe Leo. Dieser seufzt. "Sie ist wieder in der Küche und wäscht ab. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, sie schaltet ihre Gefühle komplett ab. Sie wird zu einer zweiten Bree!" Phoebe seufzt ebenfalls. "Na gut, dann bereiten wir erstmal Zaubertränke und Sprüche vor, falls auf dem Weg zum Gral Dämonen auftauchen. Vielleicht geht es Piper später doch besser und sie kommt mit." Die anderen nicken. Während Coop auf dem Sofa bleibt und Piper immer noch in der Küche mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt ist, gehen Paige, Henry und Zaubertränke zu holen, die sie im Vorrat haben, während Phoebe, Leo und Pete im Buch der Schatten nach ein paar Zaubersprüchen suchen. Coop schließt die Augen und versucht, ein bisschen zu schlafen. Deswegen sieht er nicht, wie sich die schwarzhaarige Frau in das Zimmer reinbeamt und eine violette Kugel auf ihn wirft. Coop spürt aber, dass was nicht stimmt und macht erschrocken die Augen auf. Doch die Frau hat sich gerade rechtzeitig weggebeamt. Er setzt sich aufrecht und schaut sich um. "Was war das?", flüstert er vor sich hin.

Darryl befindet sich auf dem Revier. Da kommt ihm seine Chefin Jennifer entgegen. "Hey Darryl, man hat die Sachen von Dan, die sich in seinem Auto befanden, hierhergeliefert. Sie sind in Ihrem Büro, ich hatte noch keine Zeit, sie durchzusehen, bitte erledigen Sie das für mich." Darryl nickt und geht in sein Büro, wo auf seinem Schreibtisch ein großer Karton liegt. Er macht die Kiste vorsichtig auf und erstarrt. Er findet Unterlagen von den Halliwells, auch von Prue. Schnell schaut er sich weitere Sachen durch. Er findet den Notizblock, wo Darryl die magischen Kräfte der Schwestern zugeordnet hat. Auf Darryls Stirn bilden sich ein paar Schweißtropfen. Er blättert hektisch nach weiteren Sachen. Neben weiteren persönlichen Sachen und möglichen Infos über die Schwestern als Hexen findet er ein Foto von Prue. Darryl ist geschockt und betrachtet das Datum. "Das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein!", flüstert er voller Panik. Dann betrachtet er das Foto genauer. "Moment, den Ort kenne ich doch..." Da kommt Jennifer in sein Büro. Er versteckt schnell das Foto. "Und sind interessante Sachen dabei, die helfen könnten, den Mord aufzuklären?" Darryl versucht, ruhig zu bleiben. "Nein, Jennifer, sind nur normale persönliche Sachen, ich werde mich darum kümmern!" Jennifer nickt erfreut. "Danke, Darryl." Sie geht wieder. Darryl atmet erleichtert, dann versteckt er schnell den Karton unter seinem Tisch. Dann holt er nochmal das Foto raus, wo Prue drauf ist. Er grübelt. "Ich war doch schon mal dort..."

Paige sucht aus dem Schrank ein paar Zaubertränke und tut sie ihre Handtasche. Dann nimmt sie ein paar und gibt sie Henry. "Nur für alle Fälle." Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss. "Der Abend gestern war fantastisch...", flüstert sie in sein Ohr. "Dann warte erstmal auf heute Abend...", flüstert Henry zurück und küsst ihren Nacken. Dann geht er die Treppen hinunter. Paige atmet tief ein. "Okay, erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen." Sie nimmt noch ein paar Zaubertränke für die anderen mit, dann geht sie ebenfalls die Treppen hinunter. Währenddessen schreiben Phoebe, Leo und Pete ein paar Zaubersprüche ab, die sinnvoll sein könnten. Dabei grübelt Leo immer noch über Piper. "Phoebe, kannst du mir nicht als Schwester einen Rat geben, was ich machen soll?" Phoebe überlegt ebenfalls. "Ich weiß es nicht, Leo. Relativ gesehen geht es ihr doch noch ganz gut, bei Prue damals war es viel heftiger. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie wir das schaffen konnten." "Ja, aber damals hat Piper ihre Gefühle freigegeben. Dieses Mal verschließt sie sich total. Das macht mir Sorgen." Phoebe nickt verständnisvoll. "Da hast Recht. Was hättest du denn früher als Wächter des Lichts gesagt?" Leo grübelt. "Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich wüsste nicht, was ich da anders machen würde. Halt genau das Gleiche, was ich jetzt zu ihr sage. Dass sie keine Schuld an Dans Tod trägt. Dass sie nicht dafür verantwortlich ist." Pete mischt sich ins Gespräch ein. "Vielleicht braucht sie einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit." Leo nickt. "Vielleicht hast du Recht." Sie schreiben noch einen letzten Spruch auf, dann verlassen sie den Dachboden. Unten treffen sich alle. Phoebe, Paige und Leo gehen in die Küche, um nach Piper zu sehen. "Piper, wir gehen jetzt zu Mission Dolores, um nach dem geheimen Eingang zu suchen. Kommst du mit?", fragt Phoebe. Piper schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, geht alleine, ich muss hier noch aufräumen und andere Sachen machen." Phoebe nickt zögernd. "Soll ich bei dir bleiben?" fragt Leo. Piper lächelt nein. "Nein Schatz, ist okay, ich komme schon alleine zurecht. Die anderen brauchen vielleicht deine Hilfe." Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss. Paige nickt. "Gut, aber rufe uns, wenn du uns brauchst, ja?" Sie umarmt Piper, dann verlassen sie die Küche, während Piper weiter abwäscht. Phoebe schaut nach Coop. "Schatz, wie geht es dir?" Coop tut, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre. "Mir geht es gut, ich bin nur sehr müde. Wäre es okay, wenn ich mich nach Hause beame und mich ein bisschen hinlege?" Phoebe gibt ihm einen Kuss. "Natürlich. Ruhe dich gut aus. Bis heute Abend." Coop nickt und beamt sich weg. "Gut, soll ich uns alle hinorben?", fragt Paige. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns aufteilen", schlägt Leo vor. Henry nickt. "Gut, ich fahre mit dem Wagen mit Pete und Leo." Phoebe nickt. "Und Paige und ich orben uns erst einmal dorthin und erkunden uns ein bisschen." Paige verteilt an die anderen noch ein paar Zaubertränke, dann nimmt sie Phoebes Hand und orben sich weg. Pete nimmt ein paar Unterlagen, die Karte und eine Kopie seiner Prophezeihung mit, dann steigt er mit Henry und Leo in das Auto ein.

Coop beamt sich zu Hause in das Badezimmer. Er schaut in den Spiegel und bemerkt, dass er ziemlich fertig ausschaut. Er betrachtet ein Bild von ihm und Phoebe, dass an der Wand hängt. Seine Kopfschmerzen werden stärker und er geht in die Knie. Er keucht. Dann steht er wütend auf, nimmt das Bild von der Wand und schmeißt es auf den Boden. Der Rahmen geht zu Bruch, es liegen überall Glasscherben und das Foto wird nass. Coops Kopfschmerzen lassen etwas nach, aber er atmet immer noch schwer. Er bemerkt, dass er an seiner Hand blutet. "Ich werde verrückt...", flüstert er panisch.

Paige und Phoebe orben sich hinter einem Felsen, dass ein bisschen abgelegt von Mission Dolores liegt. Sie schauen sich um, ob jemand sie beobachtet, dann gehen sie leise und schnell auf die Hauptstraße, um zur Kirche zu gehen. Nach einer Weile merkt Phoebe, dass etwas nicht stimmt. "Warum sind so viele Menschen dort?" Paige zuckt die Schultern. "Vielleicht haben alle Japaner Urlaub?" Sie gehen ein Stückchen näher und finden eine Absperrung vor der Kirche. "Was soll das?", fragt Paige. Ein Polizist kommt zu ihnen. "Es tut mir leid, aber Sie dürfen in nächster Zeit nicht die Kirche betreten." Phoebe schaut den Polizist argwöhnisch an. "Warum?" Der Polizist fährt fort. "Nun, die Firma Planetoids Inc. hat die Kirche für einige Tage reserviert, weil sie ein neues Projekt starten, dass am Anfang noch der Öffentlichkeit enthalten soll." Paige hakt nach. "Und was für ein Projekt?" Der Polizist zuckt mit den Schultern. "Das wissen wir auch nicht, wir sorgen nur für den Schutz." Der Polizist geht weiter. Phoebe meckert. "So ein arroganter Schnösel." Paige schaut in die Menge und sieht neben ein paar Polizisten im Hintergrund Mrs Baxter, die mit ein paar Kollegen und ein paar Polizisten redet. "Diese Mrs Baxter ist bestimmt eine Planetoid, ein Projekt, dass ich nicht lache, die müssen davon mitbekommen haben, was wir suchen, sonst würden die nicht uns behindern." Phoebe nickt. "Aber wir sollten uns ihnen vielleicht nicht zu erkennen geben, so haben wir bessere Chancen, da reinzukommen." Paige schaut fragend zu Phoebe. "Und wie stellst du dir das vor?" Phoebe zuckt mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, warten wir doch, bis Leo, Henry und Pete da sind." Sie entfernen sich ein bisschen von der Kirche und warten. Saturnia, die natürlich Mrs. Baxter ist, beobachtet aus den Augenwinkeln, das die zwei noch da sind. Sie nickt zu einer Frau, die verstanden hat und in die Kirche reingeht. Dort beamt sie sich weg...

Sie beamt sich in das Halliwell Manor, wo Piper noch immer in der Küche arbeitet. Ein Teller rutscht ihr aus der Hand und will ihn erstarren lassen, doch stattdessen explodiert der Stuhl, der in der Nähe ist und der Teller zebricht auf den Boden. Piper runzelt die Stirn. "Warum habe ich meine Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle?", murmelt sie leise vor sich hin, während sie die Scherben aufkehrt. Auf einmal hört sie eine laute Explosion. Die Dämonin hat eine herzförmige schwarze Kugel auf Piper gezielt und knapp verfehlt. Piper ist erschrocken und versucht die Dämonin zu sprengen, aber es erstarrt nur eine Fliege, die in der Küche ist. Piper wird panisch. "Was ist denn los mit deinen Kräften?", sagt die Dämonin verächtlich. "Hat dich der Tod von deinem Freund so mitgenommen?" Pipers Gesicht erstarrt. "Du habt Dan getötet?" Die Dämonin lacht. "Nein, das war Mercuria und sie hatten wirklich großen Spaß gehabt, ihn lange und genüsslich zu töten." Pipers Gesicht wird zornig. "Wer bist du?" Die Dämonin stellt sich vor. "Ich bin Venusira, die gefallene Liebesgöttin." Piper wird wütender und versucht, sie zu sprengen, doch dabei explodiert nur die Glastür vom Küchenschrank. Venusira lacht hähmisch. "Ich zeige dir, wie das geht." Sie beschwört eine große schwarze Herzkugel und schleudert sie gegen Piper. Diese versucht, die Kugel zu erstarren, doch dabei explodieren nur ein paar Flaschen, was Pipers Rettung ist, denn sie wird durch die Explosion aus der Schusslinie des Herzes geschleudert, die nur wieder ganz knapp Piper verfehlt hat und gegen die Wand knallt, wo es verkohlt...

Henrys Wagen mit Leo, Pete und ihm kommen endlich an der Stelle vorbei, wo Phoebe und Paige warten. Sie halten sie an und die drei steigen aus. "Was ist passiert?" Phoebe und Paige erzählen die ganze Geschichte. Henry schüttelt den Kopf. "Das ist wirklich unglaublich, was die Planetoids da machen. Ich werde mir jetzt die ganze Sache anschauen." Er holt seinen Polizeiausweis raus. "Ihr wartet ihr, ich werde mal so tun, als ob ich da auch bewache." Während Phoebe, Paige, Leo und Pete wieder zurück in das Auto gehen, geht Henry durch die Absperrung und wird gleich von dem einen Polizisten aufgehalten, der schon vorhin Phoebe und Paige zurückgehalten hat. "Es tut mir leid, Sie dürfen hier nicht rein." Henry zeigt seinen Polizeiausweis. "Ich glaube, ich bin ein Vorgesetzter von Ihnen..." Der Polizist wird rot und stammelt eine Entschuldigung. Henry fährt ganz cool weiter sein Gespräch fort. "Berichten Sie mir bitte die Lage dieser Überwachung."

In der Zwischenzeit beobachten Phoebe, Paige, Leo und Henry im Auto Henry. "Ach, mein Gott ist so toll...", schmachtet Paige vor sich hin. Phoebe grinst. "Was ist denn in dich gefallen, Schwesterherz?" Paige grinst ebenfalls. "Nun ja, er ist so schön dirty..." "Oh, bei euch läuft es nachts wohl mehr als spitze, was?", grinst Leo. Pete muss ein Lachanfall unterdrücken. Paige schaut Leo einen Moment an, dann nickt sie verschmitzt. "Richtig. Seit unserem Konflikt haben wir festgestellt, wie sehr wir uns eigentlich lieben, das kosten wir natürlich 100 aus." Auf einmal hört sie ein Rufen. "Oh nein, Piper ruft mich, etwas stimmt nicht." "Ich komme mit", meint Leo. Phoebe schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, warte hier mit Pete auf Henry, es könnte sehr gefährlich sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass Piper eigentlich die stärkste Kraft hat." Paige nickt. "Wir kommen so schnell wie möglich wieder." Sie orben sich weg.

Eine Vase explodiert. Piper hat wieder versucht, Venusira so sprengen. Der Kampf hat sich mittlerweile bis zum Wintergarten ausgebreitet. Geschwächt und ängstlich versteckt sie sich nun hinter dem Sofa. Venusira beschwört eine große Herzkugel und zielt auf das Sofa, doch in diesem Moment orben sich Paige und Phoebe rein. Venusira schaut sich um, doch in diesem Moment bekommt sie einen saftigen Tritt von Phoebe verpasst, so dass sie umfällt und ihre Herzkugel erlischt. Paige orbt sie gegen die Wand, ein Schrank fällt mit ihr um und liegt auf den Boden. Sie steht jedoch wieder auf und schleudert eine Herzkugel gegen Phoebe und Paige, aber Phoebe levitiert und weicht aus, während Paige die Kugel zurück auf Venusira orbt. Venusira weicht aus, indem sie sich wegbeamt und die Kugel verkohlt erneut an der Wand. Phoebe und Paige atmen einmal durch, dann gehen sie zu Piper, die geschockt hinter dem Sofa ist. Erst jetzt realisiert sie, dass sie ihre Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle hat und dass die Planetoids Dan getötet haben. "Piper, ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie fängt an zu zittern. "Nein, es ist nicht in Ordnung. Ich bin Schuld..." Mit diesem Satz steht sie auf, rennt mit Tränen in den Augen die Treppen hoch in ihr Zimmer und verschließt die Tür. Phoebe und Paige rennen nach und klopfen an der verschlossenen Tür, doch Piper macht nicht auf. "Verschwindet, lasst mich in Ruhe!" Doch Phoebe und Paige geben nicht nach. "Piper, was ist los, wir wollen dir nur helfen!", ruft Phoebe durch die Tür. Doch sie lässt ebenfalls nicht nach. "Haut ab!" Paige versucht es anders. "Piper, wir orben uns rein!" "Wehe du machst das, dann sprenge ich dich!" Paige ist erstaunt. "Schon gut, schon gut, beruhige dich." Phoebe schaut auf die Uhr. "Wir sollten lieber zurück zu den anderen." Paige nickt. "Piper, wir müssen schnell zu den anderen, wir kommen später wieder." Phoebe und Paige orben sich wieder weg. Piper sitzt hinter der verschlossenen Tür und vergräbt ihren Kopf in ihren Armen...

Phoebe und Paige orben sich wieder ins Auto und merken, dass sich die anderen nicht mehr im Auto befinden. Sie steigen aus und finden Leo, Henry und Pete hinter einem Felsen warten. "Da seit ihr ja endlich! Ist alles in Ordnung mit Piper?" fragt Leo. "Nun ja, sagen wir mal so, sie hat endlich Emotionen gezeigt.", meint Phoebe. Leo runzelt die Stirn. "Okay, das musst du mir später noch einmal in Ruhe erklären." "Habt ihr was rausgefunden?" fragt Paige. Pete nickt. "Ja, morgen haben wir die perfekte Gelegenheit." Phoebe und Paige schauen ihn fragend an. Henry fährt fort. "Ich habe rausgefunden, dass morgen neue Polizisten antreffen, um den Bewachungsschutz zu verstärken. Ich habe schon einen Plan..." Er fängt an zu erzählen...

Es werden ein paar Häuser von San Francisco gezeigt, der Himmel wird orange und dann dunkel, es ist Abend geworden. Piper sitzt immer noch in ihrem Zimmer und starrt mit leblosen Blick die Decke an. Auf einmal erscheinen ein paar helle Lichter und ihre Mutter Patty erscheint in ihrem Zimmer. Ihr Geistkörper wird zu einem Menschenkörper und geht auf Piper zu. "Ach meine Kleine...", sagt sie tröstlich. Piper kommen die Tränen. "Ach Mom..." Patty nimmt Piper in die Arme und sie fängt an zu heulen. "Mom, es ist meine Schuld, dass Dan gestorben ist..." Patty streichelt ihr über den Kopf. "Daran bist du doch nicht schuld, Piper. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass die Dämonen ihn aufgespürt haben." Piper schluchzt lauter. "Doch, weil er uns auf der Spur war. Weil die Dämonen wussten, dass wir ihn kannten..." Patty schüttelt den Kopf. "Das ist nicht wahr. Schau mir in die Augen, meine Kleine." Piper schaut sie traurig an. "Vertraue deiner Mutter, ja? Vertraue mir, du hast absolut nichts damit zu tun, dass er gestorben ist. Lass deine Gefühle frei und werde wieder so stark wie vorher, einverstanden?" Piper nickt zögernd. "Einverstanden." Patty lächelt. "Das ist meine Tochter. Ich habe dich so lieb..." Sie küsst ihr auf die Stirn und umarmt sie. "Ich habe dich auch lieb...", flüstert Piper leise. Patty steht wieder auf lächelt noch einmal zu Piper. "Vergiss nicht, ich bin immer bei dir..." Dann löst sie sich wieder in den Geisterkörper, ein paar Lichter erscheinen und sie ist wieder fort. Piper steht auf, geht zum Fenster und betrachtet den schönen Sternenhimmel. "Danke Mom", flüstert sie. Mit dem Ärmel wischt sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und geht die Treppen hinunter. Dort sieht sie, wie Leo auf dem Sofa sitzt und wartet. Ihr kommen weitere Tränen. Sie läuft zu Leo und lässt sich von ihm in die Arme nehmen. "Es tut mir leid, Leo, es tut mir so leid...", schluchzt Piper. Leo streichelt ihr über den Kopf. "Sh, alles wird gut, Piper, ich bin für dich da, alles wird gut..."

Es ist Mitternacht geworden. Auf dem Polizeirevier erscheinen zwei Gestalten, die komplett in schwarz gekleidet sind. Es sind Henry und Paige, die sich heimlich in das Gebäude reinschleichen. "Warum orben wir uns nicht einfach rein?", fragt Paige. "Weil es durchaus sein kann, dass noch jemand da ist", antwortet Henry. Sie gehen zu einer verschlossenen Tür. "Dort sind die Uniformen, aber die Tür ist verschlossen. Paige, halte mal bitte die Taschenlampe gegen das Schloss." Paige macht die Taschenlampe an. Henry holt aus seiner Tasche Werkzeug. Nach einer Minute hat er die Tür aufgeknackt. Paige ist beeindruckt. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Cops so etwas können." Henry lächelt. "Nur für alle Fälle. Wie bei Alias, nicht?", fragt er lächelnd Paige, die nickt. "Ich kannte diese Seite ja noch gar nicht an dir, ich finde das sehr sexy und attraktiv", flüstert sie ihm verführerisch zu. "Außerdem macht mich das wahnsinnig scharf." Sie fährt mit ihren Händen unter Henrys Shirt. Dieser gibt ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Danke für das Kompliment, aber wollen wir das nicht zu Hause weiterführen? Lasst uns lieber schnell die Uniformen holen und abhauen, bevor uns noch jemand erwischt..." Sie öffnen einen Wandschrank und nehmen ein paar Uniformen mit. Dann schließt Henry wieder die Tür und rennt mit Paige aus dem Gebäude, wo Pete schon mit dem Auto wartet. Die zwei steigen ein, Pete tritt auf das Gaspedal und sie düsen davon...

Im Mission Dolores untersuchen Saturnia und Jupituria den Boden. Sie durchsuchen die Wände und den Boden nach einem geheimen Eingang. Nach einer Weile merken sie, dass unter einem Kasten eine Platte hervorschaut, die anders aussieht. Saturnia und Jupituria wenden ihre schwarze Magie an, um den Kasten zu verschieben. Man kann nun die ganze Platte sehen, auf der der Gral mit den vier Elementen gezeichnet ist. "Sehr gut", flüstert Jupituria. "Fantastisch", fügt Saturnia hinzu.

Sie versuchen, die Platte mit allen möglichen Mitteln zu öffnen, doch selbst schwarze Magie hilft nichts. Nach einer Weile hört Saturnia auf. Jupituria schaut sie fragend an. "Warum hörst du auf?" Saturnia schaut nachdenklich auf die Platte. "Vielleicht kann nur der Wächter den Geheimgang öffnen. Wir sollten darauf warten." Jupituria ist erstaunt. "Du willst aufgeben?" Saturnia schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Ich kann es nicht machen, die Mächtigen Drei haben mich schon einmal gesehen und vermuten wahrscheinlich, dass ich Saturnia bin. Diese Bestätigung sollen sie so spät wie möglich erfahren. Aber deine Untertaninnen können es machen. Wir warten, bis sie den Geheimgang geöffnet haben, dann schickst du Iona,

Pasitheea und Thebesa nach, damit sie den Gral für uns holen können." Jupituria nickt und sie beamen sich weg.

Man zeigt ein paar Nachtszenen, dann sieht man, wie die Sonne wieder aufgeht. Phoebe, Paige, Henry und Pete sitzen im Wintergarten. "Wo ist denn Coop?", erkundigt sich Pete. "Er ist immer noch müde, er möchte sich noch einen Tag ausruhen", antwortet Phoebe. Da kommt Piper mit Leo die Treppen hinunter und die Schwestern rennen auf sie zu und umarmen sie. Piper lächelt leicht. "So, ich habe mich wieder einigermaßen gefasst, aber verlasst euch noch nicht auf meine aktiven Kräfte, die habe ich nämlich noch nicht unter Kontrolle. Was ist unser Plan?" "Erklären wir dir im Auto" sagt Henry. Alle stehen auf und gehen zur Haustür. Da sieht Phoebe, dass die Karte noch auf dem Tisch liegt. "Moment, wir haben die Karte vergessen", sagt sie, da zuckt sie zusammen...

_Sie sieht die Karte, die sie gerade in der Hand hält. Dann sieht sie eine Frau, die in einer unterirdischen Höhle bei einem Gral steht und einen Griff hält. Auf der anderen Seite hält ebenfalls jemand den Gral fest - ein Dämon, dessen Augen komplett schwarz sind. Man sieht, wie der Gral aufleuchtet und Licht ausstrahlt, so dass die Frau von Licht überflutet wird, die Augen vom Dämon wieder normal werden und menschlich wird._

Phoebe schaut besorgt zu den anderen. "Phoebe, was ist los?", fragt Paige. Phoebe seufzt. "Leute, wir haben ein neues Problem!"

"WAS MÜSSEN WIR MACHEN?", rufen Piper, Paige, Leo, Henry und Pete zusammen. Phoebe nickt. "Ihr habt richtig gehört. Ich habe die Vergangenheit gesehen und da konnte der Gral nur mit einem Dämon aktiviert werden, mit einem Dämon, der daraufhin ein Mensch geworden ist." "Aber das ist doch unmöglich", meint Henry. "Nicht unbedingt...", fügt Paige hinzu. Henry und Pete schauen sie fragend an, während Piper, Leo und Phoebe langsam verstehen, was sie meint. "Denkst du...", fängt Piper an. Paige nickt. "Meinst du..." fragt Leo. Paige nickt. "Was ist hier los?", fragt Pete. "Klärt uns mal auf!" Phoebe erklärt, um was es geht. "Wir meinen Kira. Sie war eine mächtige Seherin, wollte aber unbedingt ein Mensch werden." Henry ist erstaunt. "Wieso war?" Paige seufzt. "Nun, das ist unser Problem..." "Sie ist tot", antwortet Leo.

Coop schließt die Wohnungstür auf, er hat eine Tüte in der Hand. Mit der anderen Hand hämmert er auf seinen Kopf, um seine Kopfschmerzen loswerden zu können. Er geht schnell in sein Schlafzimmer und zieht eine Schublade von seinem Nachttisch auf. Dann nimmt er aus der Tüte eine Pistole und versteckt die Waffe dortdrin unter andere Sachen. Dann macht er die Schublade wieder zu und legt sich ins Bett.

"Und dieser Zauberspruch soll klappen?", fragt Paige zweifelnd. Phoebe nickt. "Natürlich, schließlich ist der Spruch von mir." Paige schaut sie an. Phoebe gibt nach. "Na gut, ich habe den Spruch aus dem Buch nur ein bisschen umgewandelt, sollte aber trotzdem klappen." Sie schaut zu Piper. "Bist du bereit?" Piper nickt zögernd. "Ich denke schon, solange ich niemanden sprengen oder erstarren lassen muss." Sie bilden einen Kreis um eine Schale, in der Feuer brennt. Dann sagen sie den Zauberspruch:

_"Ihr Dämonenmächte wacht jetzt auf,_

_durchreist sogleich des Höllenslauf,_

_eilt herbei und kommt zu mir,_

_eilt herbei und zeigt euch hier,_

_Feuer zu Feuer du bist verschwunden,_

_Feuer zu Feuer du wirst gefunden."_

Das Feuer wird größer und Phoebe schmeißt einen Zettel mit dem Namen Kira in das Feuer. Es entsteht eine Explosion und die Schwestern gehen schnell auseinander, um nicht verletzt zu werden. Der Rauch löst sich langsam und man sieht die Gestalt von Kira; sie lebt wieder. "Willkommen zurück auf der Erde", meint Piper zu ihr. Kira lächelt leicht zu ihr dann schaut sie die anderen an. "Ist Zankou tot?", fragt sie Paige. "Ja, wir haben ihn vernichtet", antwortet Paige. Kira schaut erfreut. Dann blickt sie zu Leo. "Bist du immer noch ein Avatar?" "Nein, das ist Geschichte", antwortet Leo. Nun schaut Phoebe Kira an. "Möchtest du immer noch ein Mensch werden?" Kira nickt interessiert.

Mitterweile ist es Mittag geworden. Keine Wolke befindet sich an dem Himmel, die Sonne scheint senkrecht auf die Stadt und die Umgebung, es ist total trocken und unglaublich heiß. Henry, Phoebe, Piper und Pete verstecken sich hinter einem großen Felsen an einer Kurve der Hauptstraße, die durch die Hügel zu Mission Dolores führen, alle in Polizeiuniformen und mit schwarzen Sonnenbrillen. Nach einer Weile sehen sie, wie ein Auto die Straße entlang kommt. Piper beobachtet sie mit einem Fernglas. "Gut, es sind genau vier Polizisten. Sie sind gleich da." Pete zündet eine Rauchbombe und wartet darauf, dass der Wagen genügend nahe ist, dann wirft er die Bombe. Es entsteht Rauch, der Wagen hält an und die Polizisten steigen aus. "Ich hoffe, dass meine Chefin das nicht sehen wird", betet Henry und atmet tief durch. Dann kommt er aus seinem Versteck und schlägt einen Polizisten nieder. Phoebe kommt ebenfalls aus dem Versteck und greift eine Polizistin an. Während sich Henry mit den anderen zwei Polizisten beschäftigt, kommen Piper und Pete ebenfalls aus dem Versteck und steigen schnell in das Auto. Henry hat den nächsten Polizisten öhnmächtig geschlagen, auch Phoebe hat ihre Gegnerin umgehauen. "Schnell, Henry", ruft Piper, während Pete Phoebe in das Auto hilft. Henry versetzt dem letzten Polizisten einen gezielten Schlag in das Gesicht, so dass er ohne Gegenwehr zusammensackt und auf dem Boden liegen bleibt. Mit einem Taschentuch nimmt Henry aus seiner Jackentasche ein fremdes Handy und wirft das zu den Polizisten auf den Boden. Dann steigt er ebenfalls in den Wagen und sie fahren los. An der Kirche halten sie an. Ein Polizist holt sie ab. "Sie sind die neuen Polizisten?" Henry nickt. Er betritt mit den anderen ohne Probleme die Absperrung und stellen sich als Wachen auf.

Hinter einem anderen Felsen verstecken sich Paige, Leo und Kira. "Gut, sie sind als Wachen aufgestellt", meint Leo. "Wir können los." Paige nickt und setzt sich ebenfalls eine Sonnenbrille auf. Dann schaut sie zu Kira. "Bist du bereit?" "Natürlich, ich will endlich ein Mensch werden." Sie setzt sich ebenfalls eine Sonnenbrille auf und gibt Leo auch noch eine. "Damit man dich nicht erkennt, mein Süßer..." Die Drei kommen aus ihrem Versteck und gehen Richtung Kirche.

Henry beobachtet aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Paige, Leo und Kira nähern. "Gleich ist es soweit", flüstert er zu den anderen. Die Drei kommen an der Absperrung, wo eine Polizistin ihnen sagt, dass sie die Kirche nicht betreten dürfen. Leo fängt einen Flirt mit ihr an. "Ach wie schade, ich würde mir die Kirche so gerne anschauen. Sie ist fast so hübsch wie Sie." Die Frau fühlt sich geschmeichelt und bemerkt nicht, dass sich Kira ein ganzes Stück in die Absperrung geschlichen hat. Auf einmal rennt Paige los, Leo folgt ihr. "Wir übernehmen das!", brüllt Henry und rennt zu Paige, die sich ohne Widerstand festhalten lässt. "Oh, so ist also das Gefühl, von einem Cop festgenommen zu werden, das macht mich unglaublich heiß. Hast du auch Handschellen?", flüstert sie leise. "Nein, aber zu Hause", flüstert Henry grinsend zurück, während er so tut, als ob er Paige festgenommen hat. "Du turnst mich so an, mein scharfer Cop..." Währenddessen halten Piper und Phoebe Leo fest. "Ich glaube, unser Plan geht auf", flüstert Phoebe. "Du fandest die Frau nicht ernsthaft hübsch, oder?", meint Piper leise zu Leo. Dieser muss grinsen. "Nein, überhaupt nicht." Piper grinst ebenfalls. Inzwischen hat Kira es geschafft, in die Kirche zu rennen und Pete folgt ihr. "Ich brauche eure Hilfe!", ruft er und rennt ebenfalls rein. Noch bevor sich die anderen Polizisten regen können, rennen Henry, Piper und Leo mit ihren "Festgenommenen" ebenfalls in die Kirche. Dort drinnen angekommen tut Pete einen Moment noch so, als ob er Kira festnehmen würde, in der Zeit orbt Paige schnell die Kirchentüren zu. Alle suchen nach dem Eingang, doch der ist schnell gefunden, da eine Steinplatte auf dem Boden leuchtet. Pete rennt schnell hin und berührt sie, dadurch schiebt sich die Steinplatte weg. Man sieht eine Treppe, die nach unten führt und alle rennen rein. Nachdem alle drinnen sind, kommen Saturnia und Jupituria aus einer Wandnische heraus. "Okay, der Eingang ist offen, du kannst deine Untertaninnen losschicken!", befiehlt Saturnia. Jupituria nickt. "Iona, Pasitheea, Thebesa! Ihr könnt anfangen!" Die drei Dämoninnen beamen sich herbei und gehen ebenfalls sofort in den Eingang...

Henry, Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Pete, Leo und Kira rennen durch einen kleinen und engen Gang. Es ist dunkel und feucht. Nach einer Weile sehen sie am Ende des Tunnels ein Licht. "Okay, wir müssten gleich da sein", flüstert Henry. Sie kommen in eine gewaltige Höhle. An der Decke sind kleine Öffnungen in Form von Kreisen, so dass ein bisschen Licht in die Höhle fällt. In der Mitte der Höhle befindet sich ein See, in der Mitte eine kleine Insel aus Erde, auf dem sich der Gral befindet, ein herrlicher und prächtiger Gral. Über dem Gral brennt ein Feuer und wird von Luftzügen in Bewegung gesetzt. Alle betrachten andächtig das Heiligtum. "Da ist er", flüstert Pete ehrfürchtig. Auf einmal hören sie aus dem Tunnel Geräusche. Paige schaut in den Tunnel und ist entsetzt. "Das sind irgendwelche Planetoids!" "Schnell, Pete, Kira, vollzieht die Beschwörung!", ruft Phoebe. Pete und Kira waten in den See, um an den beiden Griffen festhalten zu können. Je näher Pete dem Gral kommt, desto heller leuchtet er auf. Inzwischen haben die Dämoninnen ebenfalls die Höhle erreicht. Paige versucht, eine Dämonin wegzuorben, doch es passiert nichts. "Unsere Kräfte funktionieren hier drinnen nicht!", ruft sie panisch. Phoebe versucht zu levitieren, doch auch das funktioniert nicht. "Oh wie schön, wenigstens kann ich nichts unabsichtlich sprengen", meint Piper sarkastisch. Sie greift wie ihre Schwestern zu ein paar Zaubertränken und wirft sie auf die Dämoninnen. Es entsteht dicker Rauch und die Planetoids sind verwirrt. In diesem Moment packen Pete und Kira gleichzeitig den Gral. Kiras Augen werden schwarz und der Gral leuchtet hell auf. Die Schwestern, Leo und Henry beobachten, wie ein starkes Licht Pete umgibt und wie Kiras Augen langsam wieder weiß werden. Außerdem sieht man einen schwarzen Schatten, der aus Kiras Körper von dem Licht aufgesaugt wird. Das Licht breitet sich nun über der ganzen Höhle aus und schwächt die Planetoids, die zurück in den Tunnelgang flüchten. Kira strahlt. "Ich spüre zwar nicht das Gras unter meinen Füßen, aber dafür spüre ich das Wasser, endlich bin ich ein Mensch!" Auf einmal fängt die Erde zu beben an. Außerhalb der Höhle bilden sich am Himmel in Sekundenschnelle schwarze Wolken und es fängt an zu blitzen und zu donnern. "Schnell, wir sollten hier auch weg", meint Henry. Er rennt in den Tunnel, gefolgt von Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Piper und Kira. Als Letzter rennt Pete aus der Höhle in den Gang. Das Licht zieht sich in den Gral zurück und die Erde bebt weiter. Aus dem Gral kommen vier Lichtstrahlen, die den Weg durch die Öffnungen an der Decke ihren Weg nach draußen finden. Die Erde bebt ein weiteres Mal und aus dem Gral fliegt ein Stab, der auf dem Wasser landet und dort nun schwimmt. Dann wird es dunkel in der Höhle...

Ende der Episode


	14. 9x14 Power Improvement

**9x14 Power Improvement**

(Folge 192)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

Guest Star:

Charisma Carpenter als Kira

Dorian Gregory als Darryl

Jill Hennessy als Polizeichefin Jennifer

Michelle Rodriguez als Lisa

Heather Locklear als Diane

Tim Allen als Tim

Denise Richards als Venusira

Jessica Alba als Jupituria

Eva Longoria als Iona

Carmen Electra als Pasitheea

Jessica Biel als Thebesa

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Die Prophezeihung:

_Dieses Kind ist mit außergewöhnlichen Kräften und Begabungen gesegnet. Es wird in der Zukunft nicht nur gute Taten vollbringen, sondern wird auch über jene vier Schätze bewachen, die vom Sonnenlicht geschützt im Inneren des Erdbodens verborgen sind und sich um eine Heiligstätte befinden. Diese Schätze dienen den Kriegern, die ihre Heimat beschützen und verteidigen möchten und nur dieses Kind kann die Schätze mit Hilfe von mächtigen Schwestern, die nicht unterschiedlicher sein können, aber als Eins unbesiegbar sind, zum Leben erwecken._

Die Erde bebt immer noch leicht. Die Halliwells, Kira und Pete rennen so schnell wie möglich durch den Tunnel, um wieder an die Erdberfläche zu kommen. Sie rennen die Treppen hinauf. Nachdem Pete als Letzer wieder in der Kirche ist, heben Leo und Henry gemeinsam die schwere Steinplatte auf und legen die über die Luke, somit ist der Geheimgang wieder verschlossen. "Okay, ich orbe uns schnell nach Hause", sagt Paige und alle fassen sich an den Händen. Doch in dem Moment wird die Tür aufgemacht und ein paar Polizisten kommen hinein. "Habt ihr sie endlich gefasst?", ruft einer der Polizisten. Henry reagiert schnell, während die anderen fast geschockt aussehen. Er packt die Arme von Paige. "Alles in Ordnung, wir haben sie. Hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, aber besser zu spät als nie, oder?" Piper, Phoebe und Pete, die ebenfalls noch in den Polizeiuniformen stecken, machen Henry nach und halten Leo und Kira fest. Unter den Blicken der anderen Polizisten ziehen Henry, Piper, Phoebe und Pete ihre Gefangen aus der Kirche. An der Kirchentür schauen sie zum Himmel und bemerken es erst jetzt; das Wetter spielt verrückt. Der Himmel ist komplett mit schwarzen Wolken überdeckt, so dass es nachmittags schon so dunkel ist wie in der Nacht. Es regnet sehr stark und ohne Unterbrechung; es donnert laut und Blitze durchzucken den Himmel. Ein stürmischer kalter Wind weht über den Platz und ein paar Absperrungsmarkierungen fliegen durch die Luft. Schnell rennen sie zu dem Wagen, die Henry, Piper, Phoebe und Pete vorhin den Polizisten abgenommen haben. "Oh, ist das kalt, das ist aber gar nicht schön", meint Kira. Am Auto angekommen schieben Henry, Piper, Phoebe und Pete die anderen auf die hintere Sitzplätze und klettern dann selber schnell hinein. Dann fahren sie los. "Zum Glück noch entkommen...", seufzt Leo. Währenddessen fährt sich Kira durch ihre eigenen nassen Haare. "Sagt mal, ist Regen für Menschen immer so unbequem?" Phoebe lächelt ihr zu. Henry bremst ein bisschen, damit sie ohne Gefahr um eine Kurve kommen. Sie fahren weiter im langsamen Tempo, weil das Wetter immer noch so schlecht ist. Etwas weiter entfernt sieht man, wie ein Lichtstrahl aus einem Felssprung auftaucht. In einem gewissen Abstand verfolgt er das Auto...

_Opening_

Aus dem eben gezeigten Felsvorsprung erscheinen weitere drei Lichtstrahle, die Lichtstrahle, die aus dem Gral entsprungen sind. Während zwei Lichtstrahle sich wegbewegen und im Horizont verschwinden, dreht sich der dritte Strahl ein paar Mal im Kreis, dann bewegt er sich senkrecht zum Himmel hinauf. Dort oben sucht er sich durch den dunklen Wolken seinen Weg. Nach einer Weile bewegt sich der Strahl wieder auf die Erde zu. Man sieht ein verlassenes Gebiet, nur ein großes Gefängnis ist mit einer kleinen Straße verbunden. Der Lichtstrahl rast auf das Gebäude zu und umkreist es. Es bewegt sich an den Zellen vorbei und steuert auf das Krankenhaus-Abteil vom Gefängnis zu. An einem Fenster bleibt der Lichtstrahl für einen kurzen Moment in der Luft stehen, dann zielt er auf die Fensterscheibe und gelangt in das Krankenzimmer. Für einen kurzen Augenblick strahlt das Zimmer im hellen Licht, dann wird es hinter der Fensterscheibe wieder dunkel, ganz dunkel.

Mit einem Schwenk durch die Wolken zeigt man wieder die Stadt San Francisco, wie das Wetter dort wütet. Es regnet immer noch sehr stark, die Autos fahren alle sehr langsam, am Hafen schwappt das Meer über die Stege, weil das Meer ebenfalls wütet, es ist immer noch sehr dunkel und nur wenige Menschen befinden sich auf den Straßen.

Im Halliwell Manor steht Piper in der Küche und kocht für alle Tee. Sie stellt die Teetassen und eine schöne chinesische Kanne auf ein großes Tablett und trägt es zum großen Esstisch, wo die anderen nass und unterkühlt sitzen. "Danke Piper, du bist die Rettung", meint Pete und nimmt sich eine Tasse. Leo nickt und gibt Piper einen Kuss. Doch Paige schaut misstrauisch den Tee an. Piper schaut sie fragend an. "Was ist denn? Ist der Tee zu heiß?" Paige schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein...er ist nur so...so grün." Henry lacht. "Nun, Paige, das ist auch Grüner Tee!" Piper nickt. "Richtig. Habe ich vorletzte Woche in Chinatown gekauft. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es eigentlich ziemlich ungesund ist, was wir bisher an Tee getrunken haben und auch noch mit Zucker. Chinesischer Tee entspannt, es entgiftet den Körper und macht auch noch schlank!" "Also ein Allround-Wundermittel Made in China", fügt Phoebe hinzu. Paige schaut begeistert. "Das ist ja viel besser als Slim Fast!" Sie trinkt einen kleinen Schluck. "Mh, schmeckt wirklich gut, so leicht. Ein Genuß." Kira spielt mit der Tasse herum. Phoebe schaut sie fragend aus. Kira lächelt. "Es ist so schön, die Wärme zu spüren." Piper lächelt. "Wie wäre es, wenn du bei uns einziehst? Das Haus ist groß und du kannst dich langsam und in Ruhe als Mensch einleben." Kira schaut erstaunt, zögert einen Augenblick, nickt dann aber freudig. "Ja, das würde ich wirklich gerne!" Phoebe strahlt ebenfalls. "Und ich werde dir helfen, es gemütlich einzurichten, Piper, sie kann doch bestimmt mein altes Zimmer bekommen, oder?" Noch bevor Piper nicken kann, rennt Phoebe die Treppen hoch und zieht Kira mit. Leo schüttelt den Kopf, lächelt aber dabei. "Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit den Gral?", fragt er zu Pete. Dieser schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde auf jeden Fall nochmal dort hingehen, wenn sich das Wetter beruhigt hat und wenn der Polizeischutz weg ist. Aber hast du, als du noch ein Wächter des Lichts warst, irgendwas von diesem Gral mitbekommen?" Leo grübelt. "Spontan fällt mir da nichts ein, gib mir ein bisschen Zeit, vielleicht fällt mir dann etwas ein." Pete nickt. "Lasst uns heim gehen, der Tag war anstrengend." Paige nickt und schaut zu Henry. "Komm, ich orbe uns heim." Henry nickt. "Zum Glück haben wir das Auto schon zurückgebracht, bei dem Wetter hätte ich keine Lust, noch einmal zu fahren." Paige winkt und sie orben sich weg. Pete steht ebenfalls auf. "Dann werde ich auch gehen." "Warte, der Regen ist viel zu stark, du wirst dich erkälten", meint Piper. "Ich fahre dich heim", sagt Leo. Doch Pete winkt mit den Händen ab. "Nein, es ist okay. Ich fühle mich so befreit, da wir jetzt einen Teil meiner Prophezeihung erfüllt haben, ich fühle mich so stark und so wohl." Piper zögert. "Und du bist sicher, dass wir nicht noch einmal Paige rufen sollen?" Pete schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ich möchte die Naturgewalten genießen." Leo nickt. "Dann pass auf dich auf, ja?" Pete nickt. "Wir sehen uns morgen. Und noch einmal vielen Dank, dass ihr mir geholfen habt." Piper lächelt. "Haben wir gerne gemacht." Pete zieht sich seine Jacke und an und rennt raus in den strömenden Regen. Leo umarmt Piper. "Lasst uns heute auch schon ins Bett gehen und uns ausruhen, morgen kommen schließlich die Kinder wieder von Victor zurück." Piper nickt mit einem leichten Lächeln und die zwei gehen Arm in Arm die Treppen hoch...

Es regnet immer noch, nur mittlerweile ist es fast Mitternacht geworden. Darryl sitzt immer noch in seinem Büro und schaut sich um. Als der letzte Polizist den Raum verlassen hat, macht er leise die Tür zu, damit niemand von den anderen Stockwerken reinkommt. Dann holt er schnell das Paket mit Dans persönlichen Sachen aus dem Versteck raus. Er holt das Foto von Prue raus und scannt es in den Computer. Dann öffnet er ein Programm und schneidet Prue raus, so dass nur noch der Hintergrund auf dem Bild ist. Mit einem anderen Programm rekonstruiert er das Bild, so dass er den Hintergrund als vollständiges Bild hat. Danach öffnet er eine Suchmaschine und gibt das Bild ein. Nach einer Minute kommt ein Ergebnis. Darryl ist nicht überrascht. Der Ort befindet sich relativ zentral in Boston. "Deswegen kommt mir der Ort so bekannt vor, wir haben schließlich nicht weit von Boston gewohnt", murmelt er vor sich hin. Dann schaut er sich nochmal das Foto an. Es wurde vor ein paar Monaten geschossen. Er schaut sich Prue an, die mit einem kalten Blick in die Ferne starrt. Aus ihrer Handtasche ragt eine Pistole. "Bist du das wirklich, Prue?", flüstert er.

Lisa betrachtet ebenfalls das Foto von Prue. Sie sitzt auf dem Sofa von Dans Appartment. Nachdenklich legt sie das Foto auf einen Stapel Unterlagen, dass sie selber mitgenommen hat. Dann steht sie auf und durchsucht noch einmal die komplette Wohnung, aber nichts, Dan hat alles mitgenommen. "Seltsam", murmelt sie. "Wo sind dann seine Sachen, wenn sie nicht bei seinem Wagen waren..." Sie setzt sich wieder hin, holt ihr Handy aus ihrer Handytasche und wählt eine Nummer. "Hallo? ... Mein Name ist Lisa, ich würde gerne alles über den Fall Dan Gordan wissen..."

Im Space Building wird heftig diskutiert. Saturnia ist zornig. "Wie konnte das passieren, dass dieser Junge nun die Macht über den Gral hat? Wieso habt ihr es nicht geschafft, für uns zu sichern?" Jupituria antwortet schnell und versucht, sie zu beruhigen. "Das wollten meine Untertaninnen, aber sie haben es nicht geschafft, weil sie sonst gestorben wären. Aus dem Gral kam ein Licht, dass so stark ist, dass uns Planetoids zumindest stark geschädigt, wenn nicht auch getötet hätte." "Vielleicht ist die Macht der Elemente, die der Gral besitzt, nicht für uns geschaffen", meint Venusira. Saturnia schaut sie skeptisch an. "Was meinst du damit?" Venusira erklärt. "Nun, wir Planetoids besitzen doch Energie von den Elementen, von den Elementen der Planeten. Somit können wir ja nicht noch gleichzeitig die vier Elemente besitzen." Saturnia nickt langsam. "Da hast du vielleicht Recht." Sie fasst sich an den Kopf. "Gut, dann müssen wir schleunigst diesen Jungen, Pete, töten, damit er nicht die Mächtigen Drei im Kampf gegen uns helfen kann. Und außerdem ist er noch schwach, weil er sich noch nicht mit seiner neuen Macht auskennt." Jupituria nickt. "Gleich morgen werde ich meine Untertaninnen auf ihn hetzen..."

Coop wacht schweißgebadet auf. Das Schlafzimmer ist dunkel, nur im Wohnzimmer ist es ein kleines bisschen heller, da der Mond schräg in das Zimmer durch ein nicht zugezogenes Fenster scheint. Auf einmal hört Coop ein Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er wird argwöhnisch und betrachtet das Wohnzimmer genau. Er sieht einen Schatten. Er versucht, ruhig zu atmen. Mit einer Hand greift er zu der Schublade an seinem Nachttisch und tastet nach der Pistole. Der Schatten bewegt sich auf Coop zu. Dieser wird panisch. "Stop! Keine Bewegung!" Der Schatten kommt aber näher und man erkennt, dass es Phoebe ist. "Hallo Schatz, was ist los mit dir?" Dann sieht sie die Pistole und erstarrt. "Was soll das, Liebling?" Dann scherzt sie. "Hast du etwa genug von mir?" Coop lächelt nervös und legt die Waffe weg. "Entschuldige, ich habe dich für einen Verbrecher oder einen Dämon gehalten." Phoebe geht näher zu ihm und küsst ihn. "Achja, wie bekomme ich die Ehre, dein Eindruck zu bekommen?" Coop lächelt. "War nur mein falsches Gefühl." Phoebe lächelt. "Aber weißt du, Coop, du hast gar nicht so unrecht..." Sie beschwört in Sekundenschnelle eine violette Kugel und wirft diese auf Coop. Dieser ist geschockt. "Du bist es! Du hast mich infiziert!", ruft er. Phoebe lacht hähmisch. "Richtig, dieser dämonischer Fluch wird dich umbringen!" Sie beschwört eine weitere violette Kugel, doch Coop nimmt die Waffe und schießt auf Phoebe. Die Kugel trifft sie mitten in die Brust und Blut fließt. Während Phoebe vor Schmerzen schreit und wankt, wirft sie die violette Kugel auf Coop, der noch einen Schuss auf Phoebe feuert. Der Schuss trifft sie ins Herz und sie fällt tot um. Die violette Kugel trifft Coops Herz, das zerpringt...

Coop wacht schweißgebadet auf. Er hatte einen Alptraum. Keuchend schaut auf er auf die andere Bettseite und sieht erleichtert, dass Phoebe darin friedlich schläft. Doch auf einmal hört er wieder ein Geräusch aus der Wohnung, genau wie im Traum. Er wird wieder misstrauisch und sucht mit seiner Hand nach der Pistole. Gerade als er sie aus der Schublade nehmen wollte, wacht Phoebe auf. "Was ist los, Schatz? Alles in Ordnung?", frägt sie schläfrig. Coop legt schnell und unauffällig die Waffe wieder zurück in das Versteck. "Nein, wahrscheinlich hat nur eins unserer Kinder im Schlaf etwas runtergestoßen, ich schaue mal nach." Phoebe nickt dankbar und schläft wieder ein. Coop steigt leise aus dem Bett und geht in die Kinderzimmer. Charlotte und Cassandra schlafen friedlich, findet auf dem Boden aber eine Puppe. Er hebt sie auf und legt sie wieder in Cassandras Bett. Dann schaut er nach Prudence, die ebenfalls friedlich schläft. Lächelnd betrachtet er seine jüngste Tochter. Auf einmal durchzuckt ihm ein großer Schmerz. Er kniet auf den Boden und eine Träne läuft über sein Gesicht...

Paige und Henry liegen im Bett und schmusen. "Das war echt gut", meint Paige zufrieden. Henry lächelt. "Du aber auch." Sie geben sich einen langen Kuss. "Okay, lasst uns schlafen, die Kinder müssen morgen früh raus und wir müssen auch pünktlich bei der Arbeit erscheinen." Sie geben sich einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, schließen die Augen, Henry nimmt Paige in die Arme und schlafen ein. Nach einer Weile kommt aus dem dunklen Himmel ein sehr breiter Lichtstrahl, der kurz vor dem Fenster des Schlafzimmers stehen bleibt, dann taucht der Lichtstrahl in das Zimmer und umhüllt Paige und Henry damit. Das ganze Zimmer leuchtet schnell hell auf, dann sehen wir, wie das Licht wieder verschwindet und es wird wieder dunkel.

Die Sonne geht in San Francisco auf, das Wetter hat sich beruhigt. Piper erwacht und sieht, dass Leo sich gerade angezogen hat. "Guten Morgen, Schatz", begrüßt er sie mit einem Kurs. Piper lächelt verschlafen. "Guten Morgen." "Ich werde losfahren und die Kinder von Victor abholen, bis später!" Piper nickt. "Danke, dass du das heute übernimmst." Leo lächelt und geht aus dem Zimmer.

Piper dreht sich im Bett und bleibt noch einen Moment liegen. Dann zieht sie sich langsam an und geht ins Bad, danach in die Küche, wo Kira die Küchengeräte durchsucht. "Die Sachen sind so toll, ich freue mich schon darauf, sie alle zu erkunden!", strahlt Kira und zeigt auf Sachen wie ein Nussknacker oder ein Korkenzieher. Piper nickt erfreut. "Dein neues Leben scheint dir zu gefallen, das ist schön." Kira nickt freudig. "Ja, es ist für mich wirklich neu, die Sachen aus einer anderen Sicht, aus der Sicht eines Menschen zu sehen. Und das ist einfach ein gewaltiges Gefühl für mich...Übrigens ist Leo gerade gegangen, wollte ich nur Bescheid sagen." "Ja, ich weiß, er geht die Kinder abholen." "Ich freue mich schon, deine Kinder kennenzulernen!" Piper lächelt uund dreht sich zur Kaffeemaschine um, doch dabei stößt sie eine Tasse auf den Boden. Sie will sie erstarren lassen, doch stattdessen explodiert die Tasse. Piper seufzt. "Schade." Kira schaut fragend zu Piper. "Was ist mit deinen Kräften los?" Piper erzählt ihr die Geschichte mit Dan. "Auch wenn es mir körperlich wieder gut geht, habe ich immer noch Schuldgefühle wegen ihn." Kira streichelt ihr die Schulter. "Hey, es ist wirklich nicht deine Schuld. Du hast richtig gehandelt." Piper nickt langsam. "Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. So wie ich mich kenne, brauche ich einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit. Aber vielen Dank für deine Aufmunterung..." Sie umarmen sich.

Paige steigt aus ihrem Auto und betritt die Werbeagentur, wo sie arbeitet. In der Eingangshalle trifft sie auf Pete. "Gehst du heute schon?", fragt sie ihn. Pete nickt. "Ja, Phoebe hat heute frei und geht mit mir die Höhle erneut erkundigen." "Gut, aber seit vorsichtig, ja?" Pete nickt und geht aus der Firma. Paige betritt ihr Büro und legt ihre Handtasche ab, da kommt schon Diane ins Büro. "Gut, dass Sie schon da sind, Paige, ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für Sie. Bitte kommen Sie später kurz in mein Büro, ja?" Paige nickt und Diane verlässt lächelnd wieder ihren Raum, da klingelt schon das Telefon. "Hier Paige Matthews, ja?" In dem gleichen Moment kommt eine Sekretärin rein. "Hier, die Fotos, die Sie haben wollten, außerdem noch andere Post..." Gestresst schaut Paige um sich, was sie als Erstes machen soll. Sie drückt auf die Freisprechanlage. Es ist ein Mitarbeiter der Firma, der für einen besonderen Auftrag in Detroit ist. "Haben Sie sich wie versprochen die Fotos angeschaut, die ich gemacht habe, Paige?" Paige rollt mit den Augen. "Nicht jetzt, Tim, später, ich habe gerade so viel zu tun..."

Henry betritt ebenfalls sein Büro, wo Darryl schon arbeitet. "Guten Morgen, was gibts?" Darryl zögert. "Nun...die Sachen, die in Dans Auto waren, wurden hierhin geschickt. Vielleicht sollten wir sie in den nächsten Tagen untersuchen." Henry nickt. "Okay, machen wir das nächste Woche." Er setzt sich hin und schaut seine Sachen durch. Darryl versteckt schnell das Foto von Prue, damit Henry es nicht sehen kann.

Coop sitzt in einem Wartezimmer und blättert in ein paar Zeitschriften. Einen Augenblick später kommt eine Krankenschwester zu ihm. "Sie können nun zu dem Doktor." "Danke", antwortet Coop und steht auf...

Phoebe sitzt im Auto. Sie fährt auf der Hauptstraße zur Mission Dolores. Als sie an der Kirche parkt, sieht sie, wie Pete schon an der alten Kirchentür steht. Lächelnd steigt sie aus. "Bist du etwa gelaufen?" Pete nickt. "Ja, ich konnte es kaum erwarten, dass sich das Wetter beruhigt, da habe ich gleich einen großen Spaziergang gemacht." Er zeigt auf die Tür. "So wie es aussieht, sind die Planetoids weg, wir haben freien Zugang..."

"Mami!" Wyatt, Chris und Melinda stürmen in das Halliwell Manor und umarmen ihre Mutter. Leo kommt lächelnd rein. "Die Kinder haben dich wie immer vermisst." Piper lächelt und küsst ihre Kinder. "Geht ein bisschen spielen, Kinder, ich mache euch ein leckeres Essen, ja?" Die Drei nicken und rennen die Treppen hoch. Dann umarmt sie Leo. Da kommt Kira aus der Küche. "Die Kinder sind schon da, wie süß, ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie kennenzulernen!" Leo muss schmunzeln. "Naja, solange du mit ihnen nicht so umgehst wie mit dem Nussknacker..." Auf einmal beamt sich Pasitheea hinein und schleudert Kira gegen die Wand. Piper versucht sie zu sprengen, doch stattdessen erstarrt nur Leo. "Oh crap, das ist wirklich nicht gut", stammelt Piper. Pasitheea schleudert nun auch Leo gegen die Wand, die Erstarrung wurde aufgelöst. Piper nimmt eine Vase und verteidigt sich, während die Dämonin nun mit Blitzen nach ihr wirft. Sie versteckt sich hinter dem Sofa, dass nun gegrillt wird. Dann nimmt sie die Vase und schmeißt sie auf Pasitheea. Diese wird dadurch kurz abgelenkt und Piper nützt die Gelegenheit, um sie direkt anzugreifen. Pasitheea fliegt auf den Boden. Piper versucht nun wieder, sie zu sprengen, doch stattdessen explodiert eine Topfpflanze. Dadurch kommt Kira wieder zu Bewusstsein. Währenddessen schmeißt nun Pasitheea Piper gegen die Wand. Sie beugt sich über sie und beschwört Blitzkugeln, doch Kira holt aus ihrem Gewand eine Athame und wirft sie auf Pasitheea. Diese schreit auf, doch sie wurde nur verletzt. Wütend beamt sie sich weg und die Athame fällt auf den Boden. Leo steht wieder auf und hilft Piper auf den Beinen. Diese schaut verwundert zu Kira, die ihre Athame aufhebt. "Nun...", erklärt sie. "Man könnte sagen, es war meine Verteidigungswaffe, wenn es einem Dämonen nicht gepasst hat, was ich über seine Zukunft gesagt habe."

Phoebe und Pete betreten durch den geheimen Tunnel erneut die Höhle. Es ist immer noch sehr dunkel, nur ein kleiner leuchtender Punkt erleuchtet den Raum schwach. "Sieh dir das Licht an", flüstert Phoebe. "Irgendetwas schwimmt auf dem See...", flüstert Pete. Sie tasten sich vorsichtig durch den Raum. Die Taschenlampen, die sie dabei haben, zeigen keine große Wirkung. Langsam kommen sie das Licht näher. "Es liegt zum Glück am Rand des Sees...", meint Phoebe leise. Sie sehen einen Stab, der am Zeiger leuchtet. Pete atmet tief ein und aus. Dann greift er nach dem Stab und hält ihn in der Hand. Das Licht aus dem Stab breitet sich aus und erhellt den ganzen Raum. Pete und Phoebe beobachten das wunderbare Spektakel und spüren die Wärme. Das Licht geht nun wieder ein bisschen zurück und die Helligkeit in der Höhle hat sich nun wieder normalisiert. Auf einmal beamt sich Iona hinter Pete und stößt ihn zu Boden. Phoebe attackiert sie mit einem Fußtritt. Dann rennt er zu Pete, der halb in das Wasser gefallen ist. "Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragt Phoebe ihn. "Ja, es geht schon, zum Glück ist dem Stab nichts passiert. Aber ein Sofa wäre schon bequemer", scherzt er. Auf einmal löst er sich langsam auf. Phoebe ist erschrocken und greift nach seiner Hand, doch sie löst sich auch auf. Iona schaut unglaublich und beamt sich weg.

Im Halliwell Manor sitzen Piper, Leo und Kira im Wohnzimmer und überlegen, wie sie Thebesa vernichten können. "Oh man, diese Planetoids sind so hart zu knacken", meint Leo. "Knacken? Meinst du, Nüsse?", fragt Kira verdutzt. Leo schaut perplex. "Äh...nein, eigentlich nicht. Erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal." Piper kommt wieder zur Sache. "Nun, unser Problem ist einfach, dass wir immer noch keine effektiven Wege gefunden haben, diese schnell und ohne große Gefahren zu vernichten. Unsere Zauberkräfte zeigen wenig Wirkungen, mächtige Sprüche wie der Halliwell-Spruch funktionieren zwar einigermaßen, sind jedoch nicht so schnell einsetzbar. Das mit der Elemententheorie hat manchmal funktioniert, aber ist nicht immer zuverlässig. Und nicht mal eine Athame einer Ex-Dämonin hilft. "Was bedeutet Ex-Dämonin?", fragt Kira erneut. Piper winkt sie ab. "Später...auf jeden Fall sollte uns schockieren, dass selbst eine Waffe einer so starken Dämonin nicht viel gegen die Planetoids auswirken kann." Du hälst mich für stark? Danke!", strahlt Kira. Piper und Leo schauen sie an. Kira lächelt. "Nun, als Dämonin hat mir noch niemand jemals ein Kompliment gemacht." Piper und Leo nicken verständnisvoll. "Dann wird es allerhöchster Zeit, dass du welche bekommst. Apropro Dämonen, hast du, bevor du gestorben bist, jemals etwas von den Planetoids gehört?" Kira schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe nie etwas von denen gehört. Auch in meinen Visionen habe ich noch nie etwas von ihnen gesehen. Dazu glaube ich, dass sie nicht aus der Unterwelt kommen." Auf einmal erscheinen Pete und Phoebe auf dem anderen Sofa wie aus dem Nichts. Nicht nur Piper, Leo und Kira schauen mehr als verwundert, auch Pete und Phoebe sind geschockt. "Waaa..was ist passiert?", stammelt Pete. "Seit wann kannst du denn beamen?", fragt Phoebe ihn. Dieser zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber solange ich es weiß, kann ich es nicht." Da bemerkt Leo den Stab, den er in der Hand immer noch hält. "Was ist das für ein Stab, den du da in der Hand hälst?" Pete schaut auf seine Hand. "Der lag an dem See, wo der Gral war." "Vielleicht hat er ja etwas damit zu tun", meint Leo. Piper nickt. "Stimmt, er hat Recht. Laut der Prophezeihung bist du doch der Hüter der Elemente. Vielleicht gehört der Stab dazu und das ist deine neue Kraft." Phoebe nickt ebenfalls. "Stimmt, kurz bevor es passiert ist, hast du doch etwas von Sofa gesagt. Vielleicht war das der Auslöser." Pete kann es immer noch nicht fassen. "Vielleicht hast du nun auch Kräfte, die uns gegen die Planetoids helfen könnte", seufzt Piper. Phoebe schaut verwundert zu ihr. "Euch hat auch eine angegriffen?" Piper nickt. "Dann sollten wir vielleicht mal laut meiner Prophezeihungen nach den Kriegern suchen, die werden euch bestimmt helfen können." Piper, Phoebe und Leo nicken und gehen mit Pete und Kira auf den Dachboden...

Paige hat immer noch alle Hände voll zu tun. Sie telefoniert gerade mit einer Kundin, da kommt Diane in ihr Büro. "Paige, Sie waren immer noch nicht bei mir." Paige dreht sich gestresst zu ihr. "Einen Moment bitte", spricht sie in den Hörer. "Es tut mir leid, Diane, aber ich habe hier alle Hände voll zu tun, ich werde so schnell wie möglich kommen." Diane nickt. "Okay, ich wollte nur wissen, ob Sie es vergessen haben oder nicht. Bleiben Sie ruhig, kein Stress". Lächelnd verlässt sie den Raum. Paige schaut genervt hinter ihr her. "Kein Stress, dass ich nicht lache." Sie greift zum Telefonhörer. "So, ich bin wieder dran..." Da kommt ein neuer Anruf in ihre Leitung. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte nochmals einen Moment..." Sie nimmt den anderen Anruf auf. "Paige Matthews hier, hallo?" "Hallo, ich bin es wieder, Tim. Haben Sie nun endlich die Fotos gesehen?" Paige versucht ruhig zu bleiben. "Hören Sie, ich habe es doch gesagt, dass ich es mache, wenn ich ein bisschen mehr Zeit habe, im Moment schaffe ich es einfach nicht. Und ich habe einen wichtigen Kunden am Hörer, also bis später..." Sie nimmt wieder das andere Gespräch auf. "Es tut mir leid, aber heute ist die Hölle los..." "Paige, sehen Sie sich das an!", ruft jemand aus einem anderen Büro. Sie versucht es zu ignorieren. "So, nun versuche ich, sie besser zu beraten. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Da kommt erneut eine Sekretärin rein. "Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs Matthews, aber ich habe weitere Post für Sie..." "Ja, ist gut, legen Sie sie auf den Tisch da drüben", sagt Paige. "Nein nein, nicht Sie, ich habe nicht Sie gemeint. Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Da kommt erneut ein anderer Anruf. "Das wird wieder Tim sein", sagt Paige wütend und knirscht mit den Zähnen. "Ich werde ihn einfach ignorieren...nein nein, nicht Sie, ich habe gerade mit mir selber gesprochen." Doch der Anruf lässt nicht nach, sondern bleibt konstant in der Leitung. Paige haut mit der Handfläche auf den Tisch, nimmt den anderen Anruf in der Freisprechanlage entgegen und brüllt. "Tim? Jetzt hören Sie mir mal gut zu, ja? Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass ich es mache, wenn ich Zeit habe, die habe ich nun aber nicht im Moment. Es dreht sich nicht nur alles um Sie!" Tim antwortet entrüstet. "Aber ohne Ihre Meinung kann ich nicht weiter arbeiten!" Paige ist kurz davor zu explodieren. "Haben Sie denn keine eigene Meinung?" Tim ist nun auch wütend. "Sie können mich mal, fahren Sie zur Hölle!" "Dank Ihnen bin ich das schon!" "So sprechen Sie nicht mit mir!" "Ach nein, dann hören Sie mir mal zu! Verkriechen Sie sich in ihren eigenen Hintern, bis Sie so viel Selbstbewusstsein haben, dass Sie ein richtiger Mann sind!" Sie fuchtelt vor Wut und Stress mit den Händen rum. Aus ihren Handflächen ensteht ein starker Luftwirbel, der die gesamte Telefonanlage gegen die Wand schleudert und die Kabel aus den Wänden reißt. Paige ist geschockt und schaut auf ihre Hände. "Oh nein, was war das?"

Coop sitzt wieder im Wartezimmer. Er blättert nervös in einer Zeitschrift. Da kommt der Arzt aus seinem Zimmer zu ihm. "Sie dürfen entspannt nach Hause gehen, Sie sind völlig gesund!" Coop scheint mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden zu sein. "Und da sind Sie sich absolut sicher?" Der Arzt nickt. "Da bin ich mir 100 sicher." Coop nickt langsam und bedankt sich. Dann geht er durch einen langen Gang zum Ausgang. Aus weiter Ferne sieht er auf einmal, wie eine durchsichtige schwarzharrige Frau durch die Herrentoilettentür geht. Coop ist geschockt und rennt ebenfalls schnell hinterher. Doch in der Toilette kann er nirgendwo mehr die Frau sehen. Er betrachtet sich im Spiegel. Auf einmal sieht er, wie Venusira hinter ihm erscheint und grinsend eine violette Kugel auf ihn wirft. Coop spürt die Kugel und dreht sich panisch um, sieht jedoch niemanden. Er dreht sich noch einmal zum Spiegel und sieht immer noch Venusira teuflisch grinsen. Er dreht sich wieder um, sieht aber genau wie vorhin den leeren Raum. Dann schaut er wieder in den Spiegel und plötzlich ist dort auch Venusira verschwunden. Wütend und voller Zorn schlägt er mit der Faust in den Spiegel.

Henry sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und entspannt sich. "Man, wie lange ist es schon her, dass es so eine Ruhe gab?"meint her und lehnt sich nach hinten. Er schaut zu Darryl, der nervös mit den Fingern spielt. "Was ist los mit dir? Irgendein schwieriger Auftrag, der dich zu schaffen macht?" Darryl zögert, ob er es ihm sagen soll. Dann schüttelt er den Kopf. "Nein, es ist nichts."

Piper und Kira sitzen auf dem Dachboden am Tisch und pendeln, während Leo, Phoebe und Pete im Buch der Schatten blättern."Pendeln bringt nichts", meint Piper und legt den Kristall hin. "Im Buch steht auch keine wirkliche Lösung, wie wir die Krieger finden können", sagt Phoebe. "Und wenn ihr selber einen Zauber macht?", meint Kira. Piper und Phoebe schauen sich an. "Das ist durchaus möglich, aber es wäre sehr kompliziert und wir brauchen bestimmt mindestens die Macht der Drei..." Da orbt sich Paige auf den Dachboden. Schnell setzt sie sich verwirrt hin. Piper und Phoebe gehen schnell zu ihr. "Was ist los, Schwester?" Paige versucht, sich wieder zu fassen. "Nun, ich habe..." Ihr Handy klingelt. Erschrocken stößt Kira eine Tasse vom Tisch und zerpringt auf dem Dachboden. Die anderen erschrecken sich dadurch und Phoebe lässt ihre Tasse auf Paige fallen, die gestresst und panisch durch die ganze Hektik mit den Händen dreht und aus denen ein erneuter Luftwirbel entsteht, der auf den Tisch rast und ihn umfegt. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Kira und Pete schauen zuerst geschockt zu dem Tisch, der an der Wand liegt und danach zu Paige, die versucht, sich unter Kontrolle zu haben. "Nun, ich habe eine neue Kraft."

Paige geht die Treppen runter, gefolgt von den anderen. "Wohin willst du schnell?", fragt Phoebe. "In die Küche. Ich brauche einen Kaffee. Und erwähne nicht das Wort schnell!", antwortet Paige. "Wieso probierst du nicht einen weiteren chinesischen Tee?", meint Piper. "Hör auf mit deinem Tee, so toll ich es auch finde, ich brauche jetzt etwas Starkes!" In der Küche macht sie sich an die Kaffeemaschine. Doch Piper nimmt sie in den Arm. "Komm, ich mache ihn dir, setze dich hin und entspanne dich." Paige sieht sie dankbar an und setzt sich an den Esstisch. "Ich verstehe meine Krafterweiterung nicht. Was haben diese Windwirbel mit meiner Ursprungskraft zu tun?" "In deinem letzten Leben hast du doch auch die Winde und Naturgewalten beherrscht, vielleicht hat es ja damit etwas tun", meint Phoebe. "Oder du bist eine Kriegerin", meint auf einmal Pete. Die anderen schauen verwundert zu ihm. "Sie ist was?", fragen Piper, Phoebe, Leo und Kira auf einmal. "Ich bin was?", fragt Paige. "Eine Kriegerin. Eine Kriegerin der Elemente. Denn so wie es ausschaut..." Er zeigt auf den Stab. "...reagiert der Stab auf deine Kräfte." Paige erstarrt. "Wie...wie kann es sein, dass ich eine der Kriegerinnen bin?" Sie ist fassungslos. "Das ist unmöglich!" "Wieso ist es unmöglich?", fragt Pete. "Ja, wieso ist es unmöglich?", fragen wieder Piper, Phoebe, Leo und Kira. Paige versucht, ruhig zu bleiben, doch dann platzt sie erneut. "Weil ich nicht alles sein kann! Ich bin schon Hexe, Wächterin des Lichts, Leiterin einer Abteilung einer Werbefirma, Ehefrau, Schwester, Tante, Mutter, da kann ich nicht noch zusätzlich eine Kriegerin der Elemente sein! Oh nein, wo sind meine Kinder?" sie holt schnell ihr Handy aus und wählt eine Nummer. "Henry, wieso gehst du nicht ran?", fragt sie sich selber. Dann wählt sie eine andere Nummer. "Ich versuche es im Büro..." In dem Moment rennen Wyatt, Chris und Melinda, die Fangen spielen, durch die Küche. Wyatt, der vorne ist, orbt sich einen Stuhl weg, der im Weg stand. Doch Chris orbt den Stuhl zwischen die Türen und blockiert somit den Weg. "Haha, ich habe dich!", lacht Chris. "Hey, das war unfair!", meint Wyatt. Da mischt sich Melinda ein und schiebt mit ihrer Telekinese den Stuhl zur Seite. "Lasst uns weiter fangen spielen", sagt Melinda und die Drei rennen weiter. "Rennt nicht zu schnell!", ruft Piper sorgvoll ihnen hinterher. Leo streichelt ihr über den Arm. "Keine Bange, unsere Kinder wollen sich nur ein bisschen austoben." "Ich weiß, das sind nur die Sorgen einer Mutter..." Paige, die immer noch mit Telefonieren beschäftigt ist, nebenbei die Kinder beobachtet hat, legt auf. Sie ist in Hektik. "Wieso kann ich Henry nicht erreichen? Was ist passiert?" Da hören sie ein Geräusch von der Treppe. "Oh nein, sie sind hingefallen, ich sage doch, sie sollen nicht so schnell rennen!", ruft Piper und rennt mit Leo dorthin, um nachzusehen. In dem Augenblick hat Paige erneut einen Luftwirbel durch die Küche geschleudert. "Verdammt nochmal, ich will nicht eine Kriegerin sein!" Phoebe versucht sie zu beruhigen. "Auch wenn wir so gut wie gar nichts über diese ganze Elementengeschichte wissen, eins wissen wir, nämlich, dass unsere Kräfte an unsere Gefühle verbunden sind. Versuche, dich innerlich zu beruhigen, dann wirst du auch schneller deine neue Kraft unter Kontrolle haben. Übrigens muss ich sagen, ist das eine sehr cool Kraft! Wieso bekomme in der Familie nur immer ich die langweiligen Kräfte?" Paige muss lachen. "Okay, ich werde mir Mühe geben." In dem Augenblick hören sie ein Schreien. Paige, Phoebe, Pete und Kira rennen ebenfalls zur Treppe und sehen, wie Leo versucht, die Kinder auf der Treppe zu schützen, während Piper vor der Treppe vor Iona, Pasitheea und Thebesa steht. Piper versucht, die drei zu sprengen, doch dabei explodieren nur einige Möbelstücke. "Ich bringe die Kinder weg", rufen Kira und Pete, rennen schnell die Treppen hinauf und treiben die Kinder nach oben. Währendessen rennt Leo die Treppe hinunter und greift Iona an. Auch Phoebe attackiert Pasitheea. Beide Dämoninnen fallen zu Boden. Paige will ein Stück Holz von den von Piper kaputtgemachten Möbelstücken auf Thebesa orben, doch stattdessen entsteht ein Luftstoß und wirbelt Phoebe gegen die Treppe. "Ups, das ist nicht gut", stammelt Paige. Währenddessen hat Iona Leo in die Mangel genommen und Pasitheea geht gleichzeitig mit Thebesa auf Piper los. Paige versucht nun, die beiden körperlich zu attackieren, wird jedoch abgewehrt. Piper kämpft ebenfalls und verpasst Pasitheea einen Fußtritt, dadurch fällt sie zu Boden. Thebesa ist entzürnt darüber und will Blitze auf Piper schleudern. "Stop!", ruft Paige und fuchelt mit den Händen. Daraus einsteht ein großer Luftwirbel in Tornadoform und steuert direkt auf Thebesa zu, die komplett von der Wucht getroffen wurde. Sie schreit auf, dann explodiert sie. Iona und Pasitheea sind erschrocken und beamen sich weg. Paige rennt zu Phoebe und hilft ihr aufstehen. "Nicht schlecht, deine neue Kraft", meint Leo. Piper nickt. "Du hast eine Planetoid damit getötet, die Kraft ist mächtig." "Ich sagte es doch, du bist eine der Kriegerin." Pete kommt die Treppen hinunter. "Kira ist noch bei den Kindern, sie hat einen Narren an ihnen gefressen." Piper lächelt. Paige seufzt, lächelt jedoch. "Ich muss wohl mein Schicksal akzeptieren. Wie heißt es so schön, alles passiert aus einem bestimmten Grund. Der Wahlspruch unserer Familie." Dann umarmt sie Phoebe. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich weggeschleudert habe." Phoebe scherzt. "Na wenigstens mit deiner neuen coolen Kraft, wenn ich sie schon nicht aktiv habe, will ich sie wenigstens mal passiv gespürt haben." Piper lacht und umarmt die beiden. Leo schaut lächelnd zu Pete. "So wie es ausschaut, bist du nun nicht nur Paiges Schützling, sondern auch umgekehrt." Pete schaut zu den Schwestern, dann zu Leo. Er lächelt ebenfalls.

Man sieht ein paar Hochhäuser von San Francisco, dann sieht man, wie Lisa vor dem Polizeirevier steht. Sie zögert, ob sie reingehen soll. Oben im Büro sitzt Henry immer noch entspannt an seinem Tisch. Auf einmal kommt Jennifer herein. "Schnell, ein Notfall!" Darryl steht auf und rennt los, Henry holt hektisch seine Sachen und rennt ihm nach. Dabei merkt er nicht, wie aus seiner Hand ein kleiner Luftstoß kam und ein paar Blätter von seinem Arbeitstisch fegte...

Im Space Building hat Saturnia gerade erfahren, was passiert ist. "Eine der Mächtigen Drei hat nun eine elementare Kraft?", fragt sie wütend. Jupituria nickt. "Ja, Iona und Pasitheea haben es selber gesehen, als sie heute die Mächtigen Drei angegriffen haben. Das Schlimme dabei ist, die Kraft reicht aus, um uns zu töten, Thebesa musste heute schon daran glauben." Saturnia zögert kurz, dann fasst sie einen Entschluss. "Wir werden den Joker einsetzen." Venusira ist geschockt. "Den Joker? Du meinst, DEN Joker?" Saturnia nickt. "Richtig. Den Joker." Man sieht ein Blitzen in ihren Augen. Sie schließt mit ihren Kräften die Tür von dem Untergeschoss. Danach sieht man noch einmal das Space Building von draußen. Die Pflanze ist mitterweile zu einem kleinen Baum gewachsen. Der Himmel wird langsam dunkel. Am Himmel sehen wir, wie ein Lichtstrahl immer näher kommt und das Space Building umkreist. Nach einem kurzen Moment sucht der Lichtstrahl ein Kellerfenster und dringt ein. Das ganze Gebäude leuchtet für einen Moment hell auf. Dann wird es wieder dunkel und das Space Building steht genauso da. Bis auf die Pflanze; die leuchtet kurz auf und wächst ein kleines Stück, dann erlischt wieder das Licht und um den Platz wird es wieder dunkel und ruhig...

Ende der Episode


	15. 9x15 Superwitch Returns

**9x15 Superwitch Returns**

(Folge 193)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

and Shannen Doherty

Guest Star:

Charisma Carpenter als Kira

Dorian Gregory als Darryl

Jill Hennessy als Polizeichefin Jennifer

Michelle Rodriguez als Lisa

Heather Locklear als Diane

Denise Richards als Venusira

Jessica Alba als Jupituria

Eva Longoria als Iona

Carmen Electra als Pasitheea

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Piper und Phoebe gehen eine Einkaufsstraße entlang. "Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du wirklich 4 paar Schuhe gekauft hast", schüttelt Piper lächelnd den Kopf. Phoebe, die in jeder Hand volle Tüten hat, lacht. "Wieso nicht? Du hast auch eine schöne Handtasche gekauft. Die Schuhe sehen toll aus, außerdem waren sie im Sonderangebot." Piper lacht auch. "Ja, aber gleich 4 Paar? Was wird dein geliebter Ehemann dazu sagen?" Nun, mein geliebter Ehemann wird sich dazu wahrscheinlich gar nicht äußern." Piper schaut Phoebe leicht argwöhnisch an. "Ist zwischen euch alles in Ordnung?" Phoebe nickt. "Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Er verhält sich zurzeit nur ein bisschen distanziert gegenüber mir, er baut einen Abstand auf, der früher nie existiert hat." "Vielleicht ist er einfach in einer Midlife-Crisis", meint Piper. Phoebe lacht. "Gibt es so etwas überhaupt bei Cupidos?" Piper zuckt mit den Schultern. "Wer weiß, wie willst du sonst seine Distanz erklären?" Phoebe zuckt ebenfalls mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht gehen wir einfach noch heiße Unterwäsche shoppen, dann wird sich das Problem von alleine lösen..." Doch Piper zieht Phoebe in eine Seitenstraße. "Nein, wir gehen jetzt Paige abholen. Außerdem wäre Sex keine Lösung für euer Problem." "Wir haben kein Problem! Wir sind nur nicht mehr so ganz ein Herz und eine Seele wie früher..." Sie gehen in einer schicken Appartmentanlage die Treppen hoch. Im dritten Stock bleiben sie stehen und klingeln an einer Tür. Doch niemand macht die Tür auf. Phoebe drückt nochmal auf die Klingel. Auf einmal hören sie drinnen einen Knall. Piper und Phoebe schauen sich erschrocken an und klopfen an der Tür. "Paige! Paige, bist du da? Was ist los?" Da hören sie eine Stimme und Paige macht lächelnd die Tür auf. "Hey, schön, dass ihr mich abholen kommt." Piper und Phoebe schauen besorgt. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie betreten Paiges Appartment. "Oh mein Gott!", ruft Phoebe. Im Wohnzimmer herrscht das Chaos. Ganze Regale liegen auf dem Boden, der Tisch liegt verkehrt in einer Ecke und es sind überall Bücher und Papiere über den ganzen Boden verstreut. "War das ein Dämon?", fragt Piper geschockt. "Äh...nein, es war kein Dämon", antwortet Paige. "Hatten du und Henry Streit?", bohrt Phoebe weiter, während Piper ihrem Putzfimmel nachgeht und sofort anfängt, den Boden aufzuräumen. "Nein, das auch nicht." Paige versucht, um den heißen Brei zu reden, gibt dann aber nach. "Nun, ich habe meine neue Kraft nicht unter Kontrolle." Piper und Phoebe lächeln erleichtert. "Gut, dann sind wir ja beruhigt." Doch Paige schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ich finde das überhaupt nicht beruhigend, ich kann gar nichts machen, ohne einen Sturm loszulassen! Ich kann nicht zur Arbeit, die Kinder habe ich zu Victor geschickt und ich fühle mich total unfähig." Piper streichelt ihr über die Haare. "Aber Schätzchen, das ist doch ganz normal, dass du deine neue Kraft noch nicht unter Kontrolle hat, dazu noch eine so mächtige Kraft. Alles braucht seine Zeit." Phoebe lacht. "Oh ja, stimmt. Als Piper nämlich ihre Sprengkraft bekommen hat, war auch die Hölle los. Ich meine, hattest du schon mal Wassermelonen in deinem Delkotée?" Piper gibt Phoebe einen Klaps. "Pass auf, ich sprenge dich gleich", scherzt sie. Doch Paige ist neugierig. "Wieso, was hast du alles angestellt?" Piper schaut sie lächelnd an. "Nun..." Sie zählt ihre Taten an den Fingern ab. "Ich habe mich, wie Phoebe schon gesagt, mich mit Wassermelone vollgespritzt, ich habe eine Uhr kaputtgemacht, ich habe es geschafft, im Kampf gegen die Dämonen Prue auszuschalten, indem ein Schrank auf sie knallte, ich habe den halben Keller geschrottet, eine Stereoanlage kaputt gemacht...ja, das waren nur ein paar Sachen." Paige lächelt. "Wow, dann bin ich ja doch nicht so unfähig, wenn sogar du Probleme hattest." Piper nickt. "Nicht nur ich, auch Prue und Phoebe hatten Probleme, ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Besonders bei Phoebe, als sie die Empathiekraft enthalten hat, sie hat glaube ich für einige Zeit jeden Mann angemacht und besprungen." Phoebe schaut entrüstet zu ihr. "Hallo, das ist doch überhaupt nicht wahr!" Piper nickt und scherzt weiter. "Stimmt, du hast Recht, du hast auch, nachdem du die Kraft unter Kontrolle hattest, weiterhin mit allen Männern rumgemacht." Phoebe gibt Piper einen Klaps. "Ich habe nur meine Sehnsüchte ausgelebt, ich bin jetzt ja glücklich verheiratet. Außerdem wurden meine Empathiekräfte ja wieder genommen und nicht wieder hergegeben. Bis heute nicht. Was vielleicht aber auch ganz gut war, die Kraft war eh total unlogisch, ich habe bis heute nicht verstanden, warum ich sie bekommen habe." Paige zuckt mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht waren die Erschaffer auf Alkohol und Droge..." Piper lacht. "Okay, gehen wir zu mir. Aufräumen tun wir später. Schaffst du das mit dem Orben?" Paige atmet tief durch. "Versuchen wir es..."

Sie landen hinter der Garage des Halliwell Manors. "Warum hast du dich nicht ins Haus georbt?", fragt Piper. "Na, weil ich nicht auch noch dein Haus schrotten wollte, bei mir herrscht ja schon das Chaos." Piper lacht. "Es ist ja noch alles einmal gut gegangen", lächelt Phoebe. Die Schwestern gehen Arm in Arm um das Haus zur Treppe, öffnen die Tür und betreten das Manor. Dabei merken sie nicht, wie die Saat, die Marsia damals bei der Ankunft gepflanzt hat, kurz aufleuchtet.

_Opening_

Phoebe macht die Tür vom Halliwell Manor zu. "Das riecht ja gut!", ruft sie begeistert. Piper lächelt. "Kira kocht heute für uns. Sie möchte das lernen und ich habe ihr ein paar Rezepte gegeben." "Das finde ich toll!", meint Paige. "Sie ist so begeistert, endlich ein Mensch zu sein." Piper nickt. "Aber wo wir schon bei den Rezepten sind", sagt Phoebe. "Hast du eigentlich schon einmal daran gedacht, ein Buch mit allen Rezepten von dir zu veröffentlichen? Würde sicher gut ankommen." "Stimmt, da hast du Recht, eine gute Idee! Ich werde das im Kopf behalten. Danke, Phoebe!" Phobe lächelt und verbeugt sich. "Autogramme gibt es später..." Plötzlich beamen sich zwei Dämonen in das Haus. Paige hebt hektisch eine Hand, aus der ein Windwirbel kommt und einen Dämonen vernichtet. Der andere Dämon wird von Piper gesprengt. Phoebe atmet auf. "Zum Glück gibt es noch normale Dämonen, die keine Planetoids sind." Piper nickt, schaut dann lächelnd zu Paige. "Gut gemacht, Schwesterherz." Paige lächelt zurück. "Danke, so wie es ausschaut, habe ich einen kleinen Fortschritt in Sachen Kontrolle gemacht. Aber bei dir klappt es ja auch wieder!", antwortet Paige lächelnd. Piper nickt. "Ja, ich bin pyschisch wieder einigermaßen stabilisiert, hab das Meiste nun verarbeitet." Da hören sie Kiras Stimme aus der Küche. "Ich habe eine Explosion gehört, ist alles in Ordnung?" Die Schwestern bejahen die Frage. "Sehr schön, dann kommt langsam an den Esstisch und lasst euch bezaubern!"

Pete sitzt noch im Büro. Da kommt Diane herein. "Pete, heute ist nicht mehr los, machen Sie sich heute einen schönen Nachmittag!" Pete nickt. "Dankeschön, Diane." Diane geht wieder aus dem Büro. "Und sagen Sie Paige gute Besserung! Was war eigentlich in ihrem Büro?" Pete wird leicht nervös. "Ach...sie ist glaube ich hingefallen oder so. Sie war schon ein bisschen krank und hatte wahrscheinlich noch neue Schuhe an." Diane lacht. "Alles klar, dann bis morgen!" Pete atmet erleichtert auf. Er packt seine Sachen zusammen und geht in den Aufzug. Auf einmal spürt er etwas vibrieren. Er schaut in seiner Tasche nach und merkt, dass es der Stab ist, der leuchtet. Da niemand im Aufzug ist, holt er Stab raus. "Die Höhle", flüstert er. Schon beamt er sich weg in die Höhle. Dort sieht er, wie aus dem Gral zwei weitere Strahlen kommen und die Höhle durch die kleinen Öffnungen an der Decke verlassen. Pete betrachtet das Zeichen der vier Elemente und sieht, dass das Symol für Wind und für Erde leuchten. Das Symbol für Feuer ist normal und das Symbol für Wasser blinkt...

Piper, Phoebe und Paige sitzen am Esstisch. Kira bereitet den Tisch vor. "Ich danke euch, dass ich heute kochen kann." Leo kommt aus der Küche raus. Kira umarmt ihn. "Danke, dass du mir heute in der Küche geholfen hast." Sie eilt wieder in die Küche. Leo setzt sich neben Piper, der ihm einen Kuss gibt. "Nett, dass du ihr hilfst." Leo lächelt. "Habe ich gerne gemacht. In der Zauberschule sind Ferien und die Kinder habe ich zu Andrews Geburtstagsparty gebracht." "Stimmt, Henry hat die Zwillinge und Henry Jr. auch dorthin gebracht", fügt Paige hinzu. "Oh, hoffentlich hat Coop das nicht vergessen. Coop? Coop, bist du da?" Coop beamt sich an den Esstisch. "Hey Schatz. Hast du die Kinder zu Andrews Geburtstagsparty gebracht?" Coop nickt. Phoebe lächelt und gibt ihm einen Kuss, doch Coop erwidert den nur leicht. Phoebe schaut zu Piper. Er setzt sich zum Esstisch. "Das riecht gut!" In der Küche hört man einen freudigen Schrei. "Diese Antwort liebe ich", ruft Kira begeistert und serviert den ersten Gang. "Eine spanische Gemüsecremesuppe, frisch nach Pipers Rezepten zubereitet, guten Appetit!"

Darryl sitzt in seinem Büro. Da kommt Henry rein und verabschiedet sich. "Bis morgen, Darryl." Dieser blickt auf. "Ja, bis morgen. Gehst du noch zu Kira's Kochpremiere?" Henry schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, dazu bin ich heute zu müde. Ich habe Paige schon Bescheid gesagt. Gehst du hin?" Darryl schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ich hatte schon etwas mit Sheila geplant. Aber das nächste Mal sicher, ich bin schon sehr gespannt, Kira kennenzulernen. Ich meine, eine Exdämonin..." Henry lacht und geht aus der Tür. Darryl schaut auf die Uhr und packt auch zusammen. Doch kurz bevor er gehen will, kommt Jennifer hinein. "Hey, Darryl, kannst du dir bitte den Umschlag mal anschauen? Ist gerade angekommen mit deinem Namen." Darryl seufzt und setzt sich wieder hin. Er macht den Umschlag vorsichtig auf, sein Gesicht erstarrt, in der Hand hält er das Foto von Prue, welcher er schon in Dans Unterlagen gefunden hat. Ein weiterer Zettel befindet sich in dem Umschlag. Mit Herzklopfen holt Darryl ihn raus. Auf dem Papier steht eine Emailadresse. Er zittert ein bisschen, versteckt dann aber schnell die Sachen. In dem Moment kommt Jennifer wieder rein. "War es wichtig? Hat es was zu tun mit dem Fall Dan Gordan?" Darryl schüttelt schnell den Kopf. "Vielleicht ein bisschen, aber ich glaube nicht. Ich werde mich morgen darum kümmern." Jennifer nickt und geht wieder und Darryl steht schnell auf...

"Oh man, das war wirklich lecker!", sagt Leo zufrieden. Die Halliwells sind mit der Hauptspeise fertig. Piper schenkt Kira ein Lob. "Das war wirklich großartig, wie du meine Version von Spaghetti Bolognese gekocht hast, sehr gut!" Kira lächelt. "Deine Rezepte sind aber auch wirklich toll. Und Leo hat mir auch sehr geholfen, danke nochmal." Leo lächelt. Dann schaut er zu Paige. "Schade, dass Henry nicht mehr gekommen ist." Paige nickt. "Er hat in letzter Zeit wirklich viel geübt, ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln, dass er sich ausruhen möchte." Phoebe schaut Coop an. "Vielleicht sollten wir auch mal früher heim gehen und uns mal ausruhen." Coop nickt, doch Kira protestiert. "Moment, ihr müsst noch meine, bzw. Pipers Mousse Au Chocolat probieren!" Phoebes Gesicht hellt auf. "Ohja, ich liebe Nachtisch!" Coop lächelt. "Meine Naschkatze..." Phoebe gibt ihm einen Klaps, dann einen Kuss. Piper schaut lächelnd zu ihnen, dann spricht sie mit Paige. "Ich komme heute noch mit und helfe dir ein bisschen aufräumen, ja?" Paige nickt ihr dankbar zu.

Mittlerweile ist es dunkel geworden. Saturnia, Venusira und Jupituria stehen im Untergeschosses des Space Buildings und beraten sich. "Was ist mit dem Joker?", fragt Venusira. Saturnia grinst zufrieden. "Nun, er wurde in die Menge gemischt. Jetzt muss er nur noch verteilt werden." "Wie stellen wir das an?", fragt Jupituria. Saturnia grinst wieder. "Das werdet ihr morgen sehen..."

Man sieht ein paar Nachtszenen von San Francisco, danach geht die Sonne auf. Pete sitzt zu Hause auf dem Sofa und telefoniert mit Piper. "Es sind erneut Lichtstrahlen erschienen, wir haben zwar die Krieger mit dem Element Erde noch nicht gefunden, jedoch macht sich das Element Wasser auf die Suche nach den zwei Besitzern." Piper, die in der Küche Kaffee kocht, nickt. "Wir könnten versuchen, Erde zu pendeln." "Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber ich werde heute nach der Arbeit nochmal in der Höhle vorbeischauen, vielleicht kann ja mein Stab noch etwas bewirken. Achja, liegt bei euch vielleicht mein Hut? Finde ihn seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr." "Nein, leider nicht, viel Glück bei der Suche! Zweideutig gemeint. Bis dann, Pete." "Machs gut, Piper." Beide legen auf. Nun sieht man nur noch die Küche, die Leo gerade betritt. "Guten Morgen, mein Schatz." Sie küssen sich. "Wo ist Kira?", fragt Piper. "Schläft noch", antwortet Leo. "Der Tag gestern war wirklich anstrengend für sie." Piper nickt. "Kann ich verstehen, aber sie hat toll gekocht. Ich sollte sie vielleicht mal einstellen...So, ich fahre jetzt zu Phoebes Wohnung und hole sie ab, dann gehen wir zu Paige, um das aufgeräumte Appartment zu bestaunen, danach gehen wir etwas essen." Leo nickt. "Gut, ich werde dann später die Kinder abholen. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag, mein Schatz." Sie küssen sich, Piper geht aus dem Haus in ihren Jeep und fährt los. Dabei sieht sie nicht, wie zwei Lichtstrahlen um das Manor kreisen.

Paige wacht auf. Sie bemerkt, dass Henry nicht mehr im Bett liegt. Auf dem Kissen findet er einen Zettel mit einer Nachricht. "Bin Frühstück holen gegangen. Ich hoffe, du magst es süß." Paige lächelt, zieht sich etwas, steht auf und geht in die Küche, um Kaffee zu holen. Als sie aus dem Schrank eine Tasse holt, rutscht diese aus ihrer Hand und fällt auf den Boden. Sie will sie noch rechtzeitig auffangen, doch stattdessen lässt sie einen Windstoß los, der durch die Küche fegt und den ganzen Tisch umschmeißt. Paige seufzt und schaut auf die Uhr. "Verdammt, Piper kommt gleich mit Phoebe, sie wird mich töten!" "Das werde ich machen, Hexe!" Paige dreht sich erschrocken um und sieht einen Dämonen im Wohnzimmer stehen. Paige schaut ihn herausfordernd an. "Du bist kein Planetoid, was?" Der Dämon ist verdutzt. "Was bin ich nicht?" Paige grinst. "Gut, dann wird es ja nicht so schwer." Sie will ihn gegen die Wand orben, doch der Dämon ist schneller und schleudert einen Energieball auf sie. Paige weicht auf und orbt einen Stapel Zeitschriften auf ihn. Der Dämonen wirft erneut einen Energieball und verbrennt die Zeitschriften. "Hey, das war die Cosmopolitan!" Paige wird wütend und dreht mit ihrem Zeigefinger im Kreis, so dass eine große Windhose entsteht und lässt sie auf den Dämonen knallen...

Piper und Phoebe steigen aus dem Wagen und gehen in das Appartmentgebäude. Vor Paiges Tür bleiben sie stehen und klingen. Doch sie hören wieder die Geräusche wie letztes Mal. Phoebe klopft besorgt. "Paige, was ist los?" Sie hören ein lautes Krachen. Piper klopft erneut. "Paige, alles in Ordnung?" Sie hören erneut ein Krachen. "Soll ich die Tür aufsprengen?", fragt Piper Phoebe besorgt. Doch dann hören sie eine tiefe Stimme brüllen und etwas explodieren. Kurz darauf macht Paige die Tür auf. "Tut mir leid, Leute, dass es so lange gedauert hat..." Piper und Phoebe betreten das Appartment und schauen entsetzt; die Wohnung schaut wieder genau so chaotisch aus wie gestern. Piper schaut mit großen Augen zu Paige. "Was ist dieses Mal passiert?" "Nun, dieses Mal war es ein Dämon." Phoebe schaut sich um und versucht die Situation zu beschönigen. "Nun, es ist ja nicht ganz so schlimm wie gestern. Außerdem wisst ihr zwei ja schon seit gestern, was zu tun ist, das geht bestimmt schnell." Piper lächelt zu Phoebe. "Und du hilft uns schön mit, Schwesterchen..." Schnell fangen sie an, die Sachen vom Boden aufzuheben und zu sortieren.

Lisa liegt in Dans Appartment auf dem Sofa; auf dem Tisch hat sie ihren Laptop offen. Sie macht die Augen zu und erinnert sich, was sie letztes Mal gemacht hat, als sie vor dem Polizeigebäude stand...Sie wollte gerade reingehen, dann rannte der Polizist raus, den sie noch von der Ostküste kannte, gefolgt von ein paar anderen Polizisten, die zu einer Straßenkreuzung gerannt sind, weil ein Autounfall passiert ist. Sie versteckte sich schnell hinter einer Litfasssäule und wartete, bis die Polizisten weg waren, dann rannte sie in die andere Richtung..."Sie haben Post", ertönt es da aus ihrem Laptop. Sie macht die Augen auf und setzt sich aufrecht hin, um die Mail zu lesen. Sie ist von Darryl. "Wer sind Sie? Woher haben Sie das Foto?" Lisa grinst teuflisch. Sie klickt auf "Antworten". "Wo sind Dans persönliche Sachen?" Sie klickt auf "Senden". "Zum Glück habe ich mich gestern getraut, den Brief zu schreiben und ihn an diesen Morris zu leiten", flüstert sie leise vor sich hin. Dann legt sie sich wieder hin...

Piper, Phoebe und Paige haben das Appartment fast aufgeräumt, nur ein Schrank liegt noch schräg auf dem Boden. Zu dritt wollen sie ihn wieder aufrichten, da kommt Henry in das Appartment. "Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragt er erschrocken. Paige rennt zu ihm, gibt ihm einen Kuss und versucht, ihn zu beruhigen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Schatz, wir haben alles unter Kontrolle." Henry atmet auf. "Es gab ja seit fünf Jahre lang keine Dämonen her, ich muss mich glaube ich wieder mehr daran gewöhnen. Und mit dir ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Paige nickt und gibt ihm einen weiteren Kuss. Piper und Phoebe betrachten das glücklich Paar. "Ach, wäre mein Schatz doch auch so prickelnd", meint Phoebe traurig. Piper versucht, sie zu trösten. "Ach, das ist bestimmt nur eine Phase. Und notfalls gehe ich mit dir Unterwäsche einkaufen, ja?" Phoebe lächelt leicht. "Du brichst deine Prinzipien?" Piper lächelt ebenfalls. "Nun, ich kann es nicht sehen, wenn meine kleine Schwester so traurig ist...Au!" Sie wird von hinten gegen die Wand geschleudert, ein Dämon hat sich erneut in die Wohnung gebeamt. Phoebe schaut erschrocken, greift jedoch den Dämon an, wird jedoch abgewehrt und fällt ebenfalls zu Boden. "Schnell, versteck dich Henry", ruft Paige und orbt eine Topfpflanze gegen den Dämon. Doch dieser Dämon ist stärker als der andere und schleudert die Pflanze zurück auf Paige, die sich ducken muss, damit sie ausweichen kann. Der Dämon nützt das aus und schleudert einen Feuerball auf Paige, den sie mit einem Windwirbel abblockt. Doch der Dämon lässt sich nicht davon abhalten und schleudert den Wind weg. Dann beschwört er eine großer Feuerkugel und zielt, auf Paige, die in eine Ecke gedrängt wird. Paige will sich schnell wegorben, doch plötzlich greift Henry ein, als der Dämon die Kugel werfen will. Er springt auf Paige und zieht sie mit der einen Hand aus der Schusslinie, mit der anderen Hand deckt er den Dämon. Auf einmal kommt aus seiner Hand ein Windwirbel, der auf den Dämon zielt und ihn vernichtet. Henry schaut erschrocken...

Paige beugt sich über Piper und heilt sie. Währenddessen versucht Phoebe, Henry zu beruhigen, der immer noch geschockt ist. "Was...was ist passiert?", fragt er. Phoebe lächelt. "Nun, es schaut so aus, als ob du ein Krieger wärst." Henry schüttelt fassunglos den Kopf. "Aber...wieso ich?" Phoebe streichelt Henry über den Arm. "Ich denke, weil du ein guter Mensch bist. Weil du ein hilfsbereitiger und mutiger Mann bist, der die Kraft eines Elements verdient hat. Außerdem sind du und Paige ein perfektes Paar, die Dämonenwelt wird euch fürchten!" Henry vergräbt sein Gesicht unter seinen Händen. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..." Mitterweile ist Piper vollständig geheilt und wird von Paige geholfen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. "Danke für die Heilung, Schwesterherz." Die zwei gehen zu Henry. Paige nimmt Henry in ihre Arme. "Alles klar, mein Liebling?" Henry lächelt leicht. "Das kann ich dir noch nicht sagen..." Piper schaut verwirrt zu ihnen. "Was ist denn passiert", fragt sie Phoebe leise. "Henry hat die gleiche Kraft wie Paige bekommen." Piper schaut erstaunt zu ihr. "Oh...naja, aber vielleicht ist das ganz gut, dass zwei der acht Krieger schon mal von uns sind, oder?" Auf einmal schaut Henry panisch auf die Uhr. "Verdammt, ich muss die Kinder abholen!" Paige beruhigt ihn schnell. "Nur nicht hektisch werden, sonst lässt du einen Windstoß los. Es braucht Zeit, bis du deine Kräfte unter Kontrolle haben wirst, nicht mal ich habe sie schon völlig unter Kontrolle." Phoebe mischt sich ein. "Ich werde das Problem lösen. Coop? Bist du da?" Coop beamt sich her. "Ja. Was ist los?" "Schatz, kannst du bitte Paiges und Henrys Kinder heute auch mit zu uns nehmen, wenn du später Cassandra und Charlotte abholst? Und vergiss nicht, Prudence ist noch bei Dad, er liebt sie." Coop nickt. "Alles klar, kein Problem." Er schaut sich um. "Ähm...was ist denn passiert?" "Dämonen haben uns angegriffen und Henry hat jetzt Zauberkräfte, die gleiche, die Paige auch hat", antwortet Piper. Coop schaut verdutzt. Dann reicht er dem völlig perplexem Henry die Hand. "Hey, ist ja super, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Willkommen in der Welt der Magie!" Henry muss leicht lächeln. "Dann bis später!" Er will sich wieder wegbeamen, doch Phoebe hält ihn auf. "Halt, mein Schatz..." Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss, der jedoch nicht so leidenschaftlich ausfällt, wie sie möchte. "Phoebe, ich muss los, es ist schon spät, Andrews Eltern werden nicht ewig warten. Wir sehen uns zu Hause, ja? Bis dann, Schatz." Er beamt sich weg und Phoebe schaut resigniert aus. "Ich glaube, da helfen nicht mal heiße Dessous...", seufzt sie. Auf einmal hört Paige einen Ruf. "Pete braucht mich, er ist in Gefahr!" Piper und Phoebe stehen sofort auf. "Wir kommen mit." Doch Paige schaut zu Henry. "Aber ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen." Henry winkt ab. "Nein, geht ruhig, helft Pete. Ich schaffe es irgendwie schon." Paige nickt. "Gut, aber rufe mich, wenn du mich brauchst, ja?" Die drei fassen sich an der Hand und orben sich weg.

Sie landen in Petes Wohnung und sehen nur noch, wie er von Iona und Pasitheea festgehalten und weggebeamt wird. "Oh crap, wir sind zu spät", flucht Piper. Phoebe schaut schnell zu Paige. "Kannst du weiterhin Petes Ruf hören?" Paige konzentriert sich kurz. "Nein, er wird abgeschirmt." Phoebe schaut entgeistert aus. "Die Planetoids sind wirklich gut, das muss man ihnen lassen." Da mischt sich Piper ein. "Und wenn wir sie pendeln?" Paige nickt. "Wäre ein Versuch wert." Phoebe geht zu einem Schrank und holt eine Karte und ein Kristallpendel. "Zum Glück ist er ein Hexer", meint sie, während Piper das Pendel übernimmt. Paige konzentriert sich weiterhin auf Petes Rufen, während Phoebe in der Wohnung Sachen anfasst, um eine Vision zu bekommen. Auf einmal bleibt Pipers Pendel stehen. "Er ist im Space Building", verkündet sie. "Verdammt, dann haben die Planetoids doch etwas mit dem Gebäude zu tun", flucht Phoebe. "Und vielleicht ist diese Mrs Baxter dann wirklich Saturnia", meint Paige. Phoebe nickt. "Gut, dann lasst uns Zaubersprüche und Zaubertränke holen, wir ziehen in den Kampf." Doch Piper schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, das wäre unklug von uns." Phoebe schaut erstaunt zu ihr. "Warum?" "Weil wenn Paige Recht hat mit Saturnia, dann dürfte das Space Building vielleicht sogar das Hauptquartier dieser Dämonen sein, da werden ziemlich viele von ihnen dort rumlaufen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir eine Chance hätten, sie alle zu vernichten, Paige hat zwar jetzt eine elementare Kraft und Henry auch, aber das wird kaum reichen. Ich denke, es ist erst sinnvoller, wenn alle acht Krieger sich gefunden haben." Phoebe nickt. "Okay, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Was machen wir dann?" "Ich würde sagen, wir konzentrieren uns darauf, Pete zu befreien und dann fliehen wir", schlägt Paige vor. Piper nickt. "Ich würde sagen, das ist das beste, was wir im Augenblick machen können." Sie geht zu einer Schublade, nimmt ein paar Zaubertränke und verteilt sie. "Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung, auch wenn man flüchten will", scherzt sie. Sie orben sich weg, bemerken dabei den Lichtstrahl nicht, der draußen am Fenster mehr oder weniger schwebt.

Darryl sitzt nervös am Computer. Er spielt mit einem Kugelschreiber rum und klickt die ganze Zeit. Da läuft Jennifer vorbei und schaut bei ihm rein. "Geht es Ihnen nicht so gut, Darryl? Sie wirken leicht angespannt." Darryl schüttelt schnell den Kopf. "Nein nein, mir geht es gut, Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen." Jennifer wirkt nicht so überzeugt, geht jedoch weiter. Darryl spielt weiter mit dem Kugelschreiber. Auf einmal piepst sein Computer - eine neue Email ist eingetroffen. Schnell öffnet er die Nachricht mit der Maus, sie ist wie erwartet von Lisa. Schnell liest er sich die Mail durch und schaut fassunglos...

Piper, Phoebe und Paige haben sich in das Untergeschoss des Space Buildings georbt. Sie betrachten mit großem Staunen die leuchtende Sternendecke. "Wo hast du uns denn hingeorbt, Paige? Sind wir im Weltraum gelandet?", fragt Phoebe. Paige verpasst ihr einen Klaps. "Natürlich nicht, wir sind richtig." "Und wie erklärst du dir dann den Sternenhimmel?" Piper unterbricht die Diskussion. "Seit leise, wir können jeden Augenblick entdeckt werden." Langsam schleichen sie sich durch die vielen Verzweigungen im Raum. Auf einmal sehen sie um die Ecke ein Licht. "Vorsicht", flüstert Piper. Sie schauen langsam um die Ecke. Sie sehen einen runden Raum, in dem sich in der Mitte ein großer Käfig befindet. Darin liegt eine Gestalt - es ist Pete. Die drei rennen schnell zum Käfig. "Pete, wach auf. Wir sind es, Piper, Phoebe und Paige. Wie geht es dir?" Pete macht langsam die Augen auf, in seinem Gesicht sind Schürfwunden. "Hey", sagt er schwach. "Schön, dass ihr meinem Ruf gefolgt seit." Paige versucht, Pete aus dem Käfig zu orben, doch das klappt nicht. Piper will das Schloss sprengen, auch das funktioniert nicht. "An der Wand hängt glaube ich ein Schlüssel", flüstert Pete schwach. Phoebe sucht die ganze Wand ab und findet neben einem Durchgang einen Nagel, an dem der Schlüssel hängt. Schnell nimmt sie ihn runter und schließt die Tür auf. Piper und Paige helfen Pete aus dem Käfig. "Okay, lasst uns schnell verschwinden", flüstert Phoebe. Doch Piper zögert. "Moment..." Sie übergibt ihre Stelle an Phoebe, die nun gemeinsam mit Paige Pete stützt. Paige schaut Piper fragend an. "Was ist los?" Piper schaut argwöhnisch durch den Raum. "Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Das ist zu einfach." "Du hast es kapiert", flüstert Pete. Er schubst Phoebe und Paige weg und steht nun alleine aufrecht. Pipers Gesicht erstarrt. Pete grinst. "Mit so einer Falle hättest du wohl niemals gerechnet, oder?" Pete verwandelt sich in Jupituria. "Miststück", ruft Piper wütend und will sie sprengen, doch Jupituria ist schneller und schleudert Piper mit Blitzen in den Käfig. In dem Moment tauchen Iona und Pasitheea auf und greifen Phoebe und Paige an. "Paige, hau ab!", ruft Phoebe. In aller letzter Sekunde kann sich Paige wegorben, bevor Iona sie packen kann. Nun greift sie zusammen mit Pasitheea Phoebe an, die total überwältigt wird und ebenfalls in den Käfig geschmissen wird. Jupituria schließt grinsend den Käfig. "Passt auf die zwei auf", sagt sie zu Iona und Pasitheea. "Ich muss ein Wörtchen mit eurer Schwester reden." Sie beamt sich weg.

Paige hat sich in die Zauberschule georbt. Verwirrt schaut sie sich um. "Falsch georbt, hierhin wollte ich gar nicht." Sie will sich wieder wegorben, doch da taucht Jupituria auf. Paige ist geschockt und will einen Windwirbel auf Jupituria schleudern, doch sie hält sie auf. "Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht machen, wenn du deine Schwestern lebend haben willst." Paige senkt ihre Hand. "Wie hast du das gemacht?" Jupituria lacht. "Nun, der Hüter des Grals, dein Schützling, hat wirklich nach dir gerufen, als du ihn gehört hast. Doch wir haben dich manipuliert, indem wir dir den falschen Ort haben spüren lassen. Das haben wir nur mit seinen Haaren hinbekommen, die in der Mütze waren. Schätzchen, das ist wirkliche schwarze Magie." Paige versucht sich zu kontrollieren. "Was willst du?" Jupituria grinst. "Bringe mir innerhalb einer Stunde den Hüter des Grals und ich lasse deine Schwestern frei." Paige reagiert wütend darauf. "Vergiss es." Jupituria grinst weiter. "Dann wirst du deine Schwestern nie wieder sehen." Paige knirscht mit den Zähnen. Jupituria spielt mit Paiges Gefühlen. "Jetzt musst du entscheiden. Willst du deine Schwestern retten oder dein Schützling? Grausam, oder? Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß." "Wie kommst du überhaupt in die Zauberschule, der Platz ist geschützt vor dem Bösen." Jupituria lacht hähmisch. "Vielleicht für die popeligen Bösen aus der Unterwelt, jedoch für uns Böse aus dem Universum ist das überhaupt kein Problem. Also, ich erwarte dich." Sie beamt sich weg und lässt Paige sprachlos stehen. Doch dann orbt sie sich ebenfalls weg.

Pete sitzt in der Höhle. Er beobachtet, wie das Symbol für Wasser immer weniger blinkt, dafür immer länger leuchtet. Da orbt sich Paige hinein. "Paige, da bist du endlich. Wo warst du? Ich muss dir etwas erzählen." Doch dann sieht er Paiges ernstes Gesicht. "Was ist los, Paige?" Paige antwortet schnell. "Ich kann dir jetzt nichts sagen, dazu habe ich keine Zeit. Nur versprich mir eins. Bleibe in diesem Raum beim Gral und nimm deinen Stab, damit du in Sicherheit bist. Bewege dich nicht fort, das ist mein Ernst!" Pete schaut verwirrt. "Was ist passiert..:" Doch Paige unterbricht ihn. "Nicht jetzt, später. Nur vertraue mir bitte und bleibe hier, ok? Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren." Pete nickt langsam. Paige umarmt ihn kurz, dann orbt sie sich wieder weg und lässt einen verwirrten Pete in der Höhle.

"Hey, Kinder, rennt nicht zu schnell!" Coop versucht, Cassandra, Charlotte, Patricia, Penelope und Henry Jr. unter Kontrolle zu halten, die Fangen spielen. Dann streichelt er der kleinen Prudence über das Gesicht, die fröhlich lächelt. "Ich komme gleich wieder zu dir", sagt Coop stolz und geht in die Küche, um einen Kaffee zu kochen. Doch plötzlich sieht er für eine Sekunde die Gestalt von Venusira. Coop erschrickt, schaut sich dann aber vorsichtig um. Er greift mit einer Hand nach einem Küchenmesser...

Paige orbt sich auf den Dachboden des Halliwell Manors und rennt zum Buch der Schatten. Schnell fängt sie an, das Buch durchzublättern. "Schnell, schnell, ich brauche eine Lösung, schnell, ich brauche Hilfe", murmelt sie vor sich hin. Dabei bemerkt sie erneut den Lichtstrahl nicht, der immer noch um das Haus kreist.

Piper wacht auf. "Autsch, der Stoß hat gesessen." Sie reibt sich den Rücken. Phoebe tröstet sie. "Aber wenigtens ist Paige entflohen, sie wird Hilfe für uns helfen." Piper nickt. "Ich hoffe es. Wie konnten wir nur in so eine Falle tappen?" Phoebe seufzt. "Nun, die Planetoids sind wirklich gut..." Sie beobachtet Iona und Pasitheea, die im Raum stehen und den Käfig bewachen. "Solche Schlampen", flüstert Piper.

"Scheiße!" Paige schlägt wütend das Buch der Schatten zu. "Wie kann es sein, dass hier nichts steht, was mir helfen könnte?", ruft sie panisch. Eine Träne läuft ihr über das Gesicht. "Bitte, hilf mir", bettelt sie und schaut nach oben. Einen Moment geschieht gar nichts, dann schlägt das Buch sich von selber wieder auf blättert sich durch. Nach einer Weile bleibt es auf einer Seite stehen. Paige seufzt erleichtert und schaut nach oben. "Danke, Grams." Auf der Seite steht ein Zauberspruch, den sie noch nie im Buch der Schatten gesehen hat. Sie liest ihn laut vor.

_"Auch wenn deine Hoffnung schwund,_

_jedes Schicksal hat seinen Grund."_

Der ganze Dachboden wird vom hellen Licht erleuchtet, es entsteht ein Knall und überall entsteht weißer Rauch. Paige beobachtet das schöne Spektakel. Aus den Rauchwolken taucht plötzlich eine helle Gestalt auf, eine Gestalt in Geisterform. Eine Gestalt einer hübschen Frau mit schwarzen Haaren, strahlend hell. Paige traut ihre Augen nicht. "Bist du wirklich Prue?", flüstert sie leise. Die Frau nickt. Der Rauch löst sich langsam auf und Prues geisterhafter Körper bildet sich zu einem festen Körper. "Ich kann es nicht fassen", flüstert Paige. Kleine Tränen laufen ihr Gesicht runter. Prue lächelt. "Es freut mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen, Paige. Meine Schwester." Sie umarmen sich lange. "Ich habe durch Piper und Phoebe so viele tolle Sachen von dir gehört", meint Paige. "Du hast aber auch tolle Sachen gemacht", antwortet Prue. "Ich habe euch früher beobachtet, besonders dich. Aber nach einer Weile habe ich aufgehört, mich Sorgen um euch zu machen, ich wusste, dass ihr es schafft. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein, du bist eine der Mächtigen Drei, du bist eine richtige Halliwell." Paige lächelt. Dann wird sie ernst. "Wir haben ein Problem und nur sehr wenig Zeit, ich brauche deine Hilfe." Prue hört zu. "Was ist passiert?" "Die Planetoids, eine sehr mächtige Dämonengruppe haben uns eine Falle gestellt. Sie haben Piper und Phoebe entführt und ich soll ihnen einen Schützling von mir übergeben, sonst sterben sie." Dann erzählt Paige Prue schnell von den Elementen. Prue nickt. "Gut, dann sollten wir schnell einen Plan machen, wie wir das Problem lösen können."

Iona und Pasitheea verlassen kurzzeitig den Raum. Piper nützt die Gelegenheit und versucht, den Käfig zu sprengen, doch die Kraft wird absorbiert. "Es war ein Versuch wert", seufzt Piper. "Was glaubst du wollen die Planetoids von uns?", fragt Phoebe. Piper zuckt mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, eigentlich doch unseren Tod, oder? Aber bisher leben wir ja noch." Phoebe lacht sarkastisch. "Na toll, ich hoffe, dass dieser Zustand auch bleibt. Will wenigstens noch das Problem mit meinem Ehemann lösen." Piper lächelt. "Alles wird gut", versucht sie, Phoebe zu ermuntern. "Wir müssen nur Paige vertrauen."

Es knallt aus dem Zauberkessel. "Gut gemacht", meint Prue zu Paige. Diese lächelt. "Und du meinst, dieser Zaubertrank ist stark genug?" Prue nickt. "Wenn ihr dazu noch die Macht der Drei benutzt und ich das noch verstärke, sollte das vorerst genügen." Paige nickt. "Ich bewundere dein Wissen." Prue lacht. "Nun, es war ziemlich langweilig, tot zu sein, da muss man ja eine Beschäftigung finden." Paige lacht ebenfalls. Da kommt Leo auf den Dachboden. "Paige, was ist los, ich habe ein Knallen gehört..." Dann sieht er Prue und erstarrt. "Bist...bist du das wirklich?", stammelt Leo. Prue lacht. "Ja, Leo, ich bin es. Sogar aus Fleisch und Blut!" Leo strahlt, rennt zu ihr und umarmt sie. "Wir haben dich so vermisst. Aber, was machst du hier?" Prue und Paige erklären ihn schnell, was vorgefallen ist. "Wir könnten sogar deine Hilfe gebrauchen", meint Paige. "Ich kümmere mich um die Kinder", hören sie eine Frauenstimme. Es ist Kira, die an der Tür des Dachbodens steht. "Geh und hilf deiner Familie, Leo", meint sie. Leo nickt ihr dankbar zu. Dann nimmt Paige seine und Prues Hände. "Dann los!" "Willst du nicht noch Pete Bescheid sagen?", fragt Leo, doch in diesem Moment haben sich Paige, Prue und er schon weggeorbt.

Coop schaut sich immer noch um. Langsam dreht er sich einmal um sich selber im Kreis rum. Er macht leise die Tür zu, damit die Kinder nicht in die Küche kommen können. Dann beobachtet er weiter den Raum. Plötzlich spürt er einen Stich im Rücken. Eine durchsichtige Frau hat sich hinter ihm gebeamt und auf ihn eine violette Kugel geworfen. Coop dreht sich um und wirft mit dem Messer auf die Frau, doch da sie körperlos ist, fliegt die Waffe durch sie und bleibt an der Wand stecken. Die Frau lacht hämisch und beamt sich wieder weg. Coop zieht wütend das Messer aus der Wand und sticht auf eine Tomate, solange, bis nichts mehr übrig bleibt...

Prue und Leo befinden sich im Erdgeschoss des Space Buildings in einem verlassenen Seitengang. Allerdings kann man Leo nicht mehr erkennen, denn mit einem Schnauzer, andere Hautfarbe, Perrücke und einer Sonnenbrille ist seine Tarnung perfekt. "Werde ich so durchkommen?", fragt er Prue. Diese lächelt. "Deine Verkleidung ist super." Dann umarmt sie Leo. "Toi toi toi, du wirst das toll machen. Aber pass auf dich auf, ja?" Leo nickt. "Werde ich machen. Aber sei du auch vorsichtig, pass auf, dass niemand dich erkennt. Eigentlich bist du ja immer noch tot." Prue nickt und rennt durch den Gang weg. Leo atmet einmal tief ein und aus, dann geht er um die Ecke in die Haupthalle. Dort geht er zu einem Schalter. "Können Sie bitte Mrs Baxter holen? Ich möchte mich beschweren." Die Sekretärin ist sprachlos, greift jedoch zum Telefon. Im Hintergrund sieht man zwei Lichtstrahlen, die immer näher kommen...

Jupituria steht neben Iona und Pasitheea vor dem Käfig. "Eure Schwester ist nicht gekommen", sagt sie hämisch zu den Schwestern. "Nun müsst ihr sterben, da sie ihren Deal nicht eingehalten hat." Piper und Phoebe schauen verwirrt. "Was für ein Deal?" "Ein mieser Deal!" Piper und Phoebe sehen, wie sich Paige und Pete in den Raum georbt haben. Jupituria ist erstaunt. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so egoistisch sein kannst und deinen Schützling für deine Schwestern opferst." "Sei still und lass und endlich meine Schwestern frei." Jupituria grinst. "Nun gut. Gib mir den Hüter und ich lasse deine Schwestern frei." Paige schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, zuerst lässt du meine Schwestern frei." Piper und Phoebe beobachten entsetzt, was Paige vorhat. "Paige, du kannst doch nicht...", fängt Phoebe an, doch Piper stupst Phoebe an, dass sie still sein soll. Sie zeigt auf Pete, der den Finger vor den Mund hält und ihnen zeigt, dass sie still sein sollen. Gespannt beobachten sie die Situation...

Leo steht immer noch in der Lobby, die voller Menschen ist und wartet. Doch dann sieht er, wie Mrs Baxter aus dem Fahrstuhl kommt. "Guten Tag, ich bin die Präsidentin, Mrs Baxter. Sie wollen Sich beschweren? Wollen wir dazu nicht hoch in mein Büro gehen?" Doch Leo schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, wir klären das hier. Mein Name ist Mr Halos von der griechischen Firma Poseidon AG und sie unterdrücken unsere Firma." Saturnia alias Mrs Baxter schaut verwirrt. "Wie bitte? Warum unterdrücken wir ihre Firma?" Leo fährt fort. "Nun, Ihre Anzeigen in der San Francisco Chronicle ist viel zu groß, dabei übersieht man unsere Anzeige nicht mehr. Außerdem..." Während Leo in der Menge die total perplexe Mrs Baxter weiter anlabert, sieht er dabei nicht, wie die zwei Lichtstrahlen auf das Gebäude bewegen...

Paige und Jupituria stehen schweigend und gefährlich blickend gegenüber. Die anderen beobachten, was nun passiert, die Situation ist angespannt. "Na gut", schlägt Jupituria vor. "Wir machen den Tausch gleichzeitig." Paige nickt. "Bei drei. Eins..." Jupituria geht zum Käfig und hält den Schlüssel am Schloss. "Zwei..." Paige schiebt Pete ein Stückchen nach vorne. "D..." Doch bevor Paige drei sagen kann, schmeißt Jupituria den Schlüssel auf die andere Seite des runden Raumes und will nach Pete greifen. Doch dieser ist schneller und wehrt sich. Währenddessen schleudert Paige zwei Wirbelstürme auf Iona und Pasitheea, die auf gegen eine Wand geschleudert werden. Piper und Phoebe sind erschrocken und beobachten atemlos den Kampf. Währenddessen kämpfen Jupituria und Pete mit Schlägen und Tritten, doch auf einmal schleudert Pete die Dämonin mit einer Handbewegung gegen eine Wand. Er hält seine Hand hoch, so dass sie sich nicht fortbewegen kann. Jupituria ist sprachlos. "Wie...wie kann das sein? Du hast diese Kraft nicht!" Nun lacht Paige hämisch. "Richtig. Was ihr könnt, können wir schon lange. Und zwar mit weißer Magie." Sie macht eine Handbewegung und Pete verwandelt sich in Prue. Piper und Phoebe schreien auf. "Ist das wahr, kann das sein?", stammeln sie. Jupituria atmet schwer. "Das kann nicht sein...Saturnia, warum tust du mir das an?" Doch Saturnia kommt nicht. Prue schleudert Jupituria erneut gegen eine Wand und sie fällt ohnmächtig zu Boden. Doch nun stehen Iona und Pasitheea wieder auf und greifen Prue und Paige an. Prue schleudert Iona weg und rennt zum Schlüssel. Paige schleudert einen starken Tornado auf Pasitheea, die schreiend explodiert. Prue nimmt den Schlüssel vom Boden, rennt zum Käfig und sperrt Piper und Phoebe den Käfig auf. "Lange nicht gesehen, was?", lächelt sie. Doch da fallen schon Piper und Phoebe über sie her und umarmen sie. "Endlich ist es passiert", meint Phoebe mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich habe dich so vermisst, Prue", heult Piper. Auch Prue kommen die Tränen. "Nun wird alles gut, alles wird gut." Dann sehen sie, wie Paige mit Iona kämpft. Piper ergreift die Initiative und sprengt sie. Paige ist erstaunt. "Wow, das haben wir sehr selten geschafft, eine Planetoid zu sprengen." Piper lacht, immer noch mit Augen in den Tränen. "Ich bin so glücklich..." Nun kommt Jupituria wieder zu Bewusstsein und steht auf. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen", sagt sie wütend. "Ich hätte euch gleich vernichten sollen!" Sie beschwört große Blitze und schleudert sie auf die Schwestern. Doch die eine Hälfte schleudert Prue mit ihrer Telekinese weg, die andere Hälfte wird von Paige mit ihren Windkräften abgewehrt. Dann macht Prue eine Astralprojektion und erscheint nun hinter Jupituria. "Hey, ich bin hier", ruft sie. Jupituria dreht sich hektisch um. In dem Moment levitiert Phoebe, fliegt auf sie zu und verpasst ihr einen Tritt. Jupituria fliegt schreiend auf Prue zu, die die Dämonin zurück durch die Luft schleudert. In dem Augenblick lässt Piper sie in der Luft erstarren. "Ja, es hat geklappt", strahlt sie, abwechselnd weinend, abwechselnd lachend. "Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragt Phoebe. "Ihr wendet die Macht der Drei an", antwortet Prue. "Allerdings wird Prue sie noch verstärken", fährt Paige fort und wirft einen Zaubertrank auf Jupituria, die immer noch in der Luft erstarrt ist. Dann bilden sie, Piper und Phoebe einen Kreis, während Prue in der Mitte des Kreises steht und die Hände zusammen nach oben hält.  
"Die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien! Die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien! Die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien!" Weiße Energie entsteht, ein Wind wirbelt die Energie nach oben zu Prues Händen, die die Augen schließt und sich konzentriert. Durch ihre Hand wird die Kraft der Mächtigen Drei nochmal verstärkt, die Energie trifft dann mit voller Wucht auf Jupituria, die schreiend und brüllend verbrennt. Die Schwestern atmen auf. "Wow, sind wir gut", meint Paige. "Du meinst, wow, bist du gut", meint Phoebe lächelnd zu Paige. Diese wird rot. "Aber ohne Prue hätte ich es niemals geschafft." Sie umarmt Prue, die lächelt. "Ohne dich hätte ich aber auch nicht so stark sein können. Meine kleine Schwester..." Piper schaut mit Tränen die zwei an, sie ist so glücklich..."Okay, lasst uns schnell wegorben, bevor noch andere Planetoids kommen", meint Phoebe. "Naja, zum Glück haben wir dafür Leo", antwortet Paige. "Ach stimmt, wir müssen ihm noch Bescheid sagen." Sie holt ihr Handy raus. "Lass mich das machen", sagt Prue. Piper, Phoebe und Paige schauen sie an. Prue lacht. "Was denn? Ich bin tot, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich keine SMS mehr schreiben kann!" Die anderen lachen ebenfalls. Sie fassen sich an den Händen und Paige orbt sich und die anderen fort.

"Es tut mir leid, Mr Halos, aber ich verstehe nicht, was sie meinen." Da klingelt Leos Handy. Er liest die SMS und verabschiedet sich. "Auf jeden Fall bitte ich Sie, unsere Firma nicht mehr zu gefährden, sonst komme ich wieder." Er verlässt wieder die Lobby, sieht aber nicht, wie die zwei Lichtstrahlen sich wieder entfernen. Mrs Baxter geht in einen leeren Raum und beamt sich in ihr Büro nach oben. Sie sieht den Baum, der gerade ein großes Stück gewachsen ist...

Pete sitzt immer noch in der Höhle. Er liest eine SMS von Paige, in der steht, dass alles in Ordnung ist und den Raum wieder verlassen kann. Pete atmet erleichtert auf, steht auf und holt seinen Stab raus. Doch bevor er sich wegbeamen kann, spürt er, wie sein Stab wieder vibriert. Im nächsten Augenblick sieht er, wie die zwei Lichtstrahlen wieder durch die Decke zurück in die Höhle kommen und von dem Gral wieder eingesaugt werden. Pete betrachtet das Zeichen des Elements Wasser. Er hört auf zu blinken und ist wieder schwarz...

Saturnia beamt sich in das Untergeschoss, wo sie die Überreste von Jupiturias Kampf sehen kann. Venusira beamt sich dazu. "Wie ist es dazu gekommen?", fragt sie. Saturnia seufzt. "Ich wurde aufgehalten..." Doch dann grinst sie. "Aber Jupturias Tod hatte einen Sinn. Immerhin ist der Joker nun nicht nur gezogen, sondern auch ausgespielt...hahahahahaha..."

Man sieht ein paar Szenen von San Francisco, dann wird es dunkel. Paige steht vor ihrem Appartment und macht die Tür auf

und bleibt sprachlos stehen. "Henry, bist du da? Wie geht es dir?" Henry kommt aus der Küche und geht auf sie zu. "Danke Schatz, mir geht es wieder besser." Da beamt sich Coop mit Piper in die Wohnung. "Oh mein Gott, wie schaut es denn hier aus?", meint Piper. Das ganze Wohnzimmer schaut wieder genauso chaotisch aus, bevor sie es zweimal aufgeräumt haben. Henry meldet sich. "Leider war es dieses Mal ich, der seine Kraft nicht unter Kontrolle hat." Piper lacht. "Das ist verständlich, alles braucht seine Zeit." Dann schaut sie zu Paige. "Wollt ihr nicht zu mir kommen? Prue ist noch da." Paige zögert. "Ach weißt du, ich will nicht stören oder so. Redet doch erstmal alleine." Doch Piper schaut sie in die Augen. "Hör mir zu, du gehörst immer noch zur Familie, das wird immer so bleiben. Du musst dich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlen, du bist auch Prues Schwester. Sie wird sich freuen, wenn du kommst." Paige lächelt und umarmt sie. "Danke, was du gesagt hast." Dann schaut sie lächelnd zu Henry. "Dann werde ich dich lieber alleine mit mir orben, damit du deine Kräfte unter Kontrolle hast." Piper lächelt zu Henry, dem es wieder etwas besser geht. "Gut, dann beame ich mich wieder mit Coop. Coop, hast du gehört?" Coop wirkt leicht abwesend, bemerkt aber nun, was Piper sagt. "Äh ja, klar, kein Problem." Piper schaut ihn kurz argwöhnisch an, lächelt aber dann wieder...

Im Halliwell Manor sitzen Phoebe und Leo mit Prue im Wintergarten. Dabei kann Phoebe gar nicht mehr von Prue loslassen. "Ach Schwesterherz, endlich dürfen wir dich sehen, das hat so lange gedauert..." Prue lächelt. "Ich weiß. Aber alles hat einen Grund, oder?" Da orben sich Paige und Henry in den Wintergarten, gefolgt von Coop und Piper. Coop und Henry treten ein bisschen in den Hintergrund, während sich Piper und Paige zu Prue und Phoebe auf das Sofa setzen. Prue und Paige sehen sich an. "Ich freue mich sehr, dass du auch hier bist", sagt Prue lächelnd. Paige lächelt ebenfalls. "Für dich doch immer, Schwester." Phoebe lacht. "Nun sind wir wieder glücklich vereint." "Und stärker als je zuvor!", fügt Piper lachend hinzu. "Moment, bleibt so, ich mache von euch ein Foto", ruft Leo und holt seine Kamera. Die Schwestern schauen lächelnd in die Kamera und es entsteht ein wunderschönes Foto. Dann umarmen sie sich...und man sieht auf dem Dachboden das Buch der Schatten, auf dessen Buchdeckel das Triaszeichen sich verändert hat. In der Mitte wird das Zeichen nun durch einen Punkt ergänzt und das Zeichen leuchtet kurz hell auf, bevor das Zeichen wieder normal wird und man wieder im Wintergarten die Schwestern sieht, die nun glücklich vereint sind.

Ende der Episode


	16. 9x16 Witches Of Heaven And Earth

**9x16 Witches Of Heaven And Earth**

(Folge194)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

and Shannen Doherty

Special Guest Star:

Zhao Wei als Prinzessin Lan Hua

Guest Star:

Chow-Yun Fat als Kaiser Kang Xi

Charisma Carpenter als Kira

Dorian Gregory als Darryl

Sandra Prosper als Sheila

Michelle Rodriguez als Lisa

Rebecca Balding als Elise

Heather Locklear als Diane

Charlie Sheen als Ryan

Courtney Thorne-Smith als Kelly

Courteney Cox-Arquette als Kate

David Arquette als Eddy

Lu Yi als Cai Wei

Tony Leung als Wächter Zhao Lin

Edison Chen als Wächter Zhang Li

Jiang Wen als Seelenloser Su Hong

Andy Lau als Seelenloser Tong Zi

Daniel Dae Kim als Seelenloser Yen Lou

Denise Richards als Venusira

Jennifer Garner als Plutonia

Jennifer Aniston als Charona

Jennifer Lopez als Hydra

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

_China im 17.Jahrhundert:_

Der Huang Shan, ein chinesisches Gebirge, ist vom Nebel umhüllt. Man sieht nur sehr schwer einen kleinen Tempel, der aus einer kleinen Spalte herausragt. Drinnen sitzt eine junge, hübsche Frau vor einem Feuer auf dem Boden und hat die Augen geschlossen. Sie ist prächtig gekleidet und trägt ein schönes, chinesisches Amulett mit einem Spiegel. Sie atmet langsam ein und aus. Nach einer Weile macht sie die Augen auf, nimmt aus einer kleinen Schatulle eine kleine Menge an chinesischen Kräutern in ihre Hand und wirft sie in das Feuer. Für einen kurzen Moment passiert nichts, dann jedoch beginnt das Feuer, sich zu verändern. Plötzlich rennt Zhang Li, ein treuer Begleiter von ihr in den Tempel und warnt sie. "Prinzessin Lan Hua, Ihr müsst weg von diesem Ort, die Undankbaren haben uns doch verfolgt, Ihr seit hier nicht sicher." Lan Hua schaut erstaunt. "Aber mein Vater meint, dass das der zweite von den drei Drachentempeln ist. Er wird von den Göttern bewacht." Der Wächter schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich möchte aber nichts riskieren, meine Aufgabe ist es, Euch zu schützen. Habt Ihr den Auftrag von unserem Kaiser erfüllt?" Lan Hua nickt. "Ja, ich habe genauso wie in unserer Heimatstadt im Drachentempel einen versiegelten Brief gefunden, den ich meinem Vater überreichen soll." Zhang Li nickt. "Und was ist mit Eurem Traum? Die böse Bedrohung Eurer bevorstehendeb Reise?" Lan Hua antwortet schnell. "Ich habe den Drachengott befragt, sein Feuer gibt mir die Antwort. Im ersten Tempel habe ich im Feuer gesehen, dass meine Besorgnisse richtig waren. Hier werde ich nun die Lösung erfahren, die dann hoffentlich im dritten Tempel auftaucht. Dort werde ich dann auch den dritten Brief finden für meinen Vater." Zhang Li nickt. "Dann beeilt euch und geht zur Kutsche, Zhao Lin wartet schon auf euch. Die Seelenlosen werden bald hier sein." Lan Hua schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ich lasse Euch nicht alleine zurück, Ihr müsst mitkommen!" Zhang Li schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, Ihr müsst alleine gehen. Ich werde diesen heiligen Ort beschützen." Dann hören sie schnelle Schritte. "Schnell, sie kommen von der anderen Seite. Geht endlich!" Doch Lan Hua bleibt stur. Da packt Zhang Li sie und umarmt sie. Dann schaut er sie in die Augen. "Ihr dürft euch nicht um mich sorgen, Ihr habt eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Mehrere Aufgaben. Ihr müsst weiter, um Euer Ziel erreichen zu können. Denkt an Euren Vater, der Euch braucht. Denke an die bevorstehende Reise, an Eure gute Freundin, die Eure Unterstützung braucht. Denke an Euren Freund, der gerade Euren Vater dient und darauf wartet, dass Ihr so schnell wie möglich wieder zu ihm zurückkehrt." Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Meine Prinzessin, Ihr seit nun groß geworden. Wie glücklich war ich, als ich gesehen habe, zu was Ihr geworden seit. Nützt es nun auch!" Lan Hua kommen die Tränen, dann nickt sie und rennt aus dem Tempel. Sie dreht sich ein letztes Mal um und winkt Zhang Li zu, der lächelt. Dann schaut sie auf das Feuer. Im Glut sieht man die Umrisse des neuen Triaszeichens. Sie dreht sich um und rennt einen Weg runter zur Kutsche, wo ihr anderer Wächter Zhao Lin wartet. Am Tempel betrachtet Zhang Li glücklich, wie sie wegrennt. Dann hört sie, wie die Schritte näher kommen. Er zückt sein Schwert...Prinzessin Lan Hua rennt immer noch weiter. Auf einmal hört sie einen Schrei und das Schlagen der Schwerter. Doch sie dreht sich nicht um, sie rennt weiter...

_San Francisco, Gegenwart:_

Piper und Prue sitzen auf dem Dachboden und unterhalten sich. "Du kannst mich doch nicht jeden Tag und Nacht herbeirufen, eigentlich bin ich ja tot", lacht Prue. Piper lacht auch. "Ach, ich durfte dich ganze zehn Jahre lang nicht sehen, da muss ich viel nachholen." Prue blätternd lächelnd durch das Buch der Schatten. "Es ist fast doppelt so dick geworden." Sie macht das Buch zu und betrachtet das neue Triaszeichen. "Es hat sich wohl ziemlich viel verändert, was?", scherzt Prue. Piper lächelt und betrachtet das neue Zeichen. "Das haben wir dir zu verdanken. Endlich sind wir wieder vereint." Sie umarmen sich. "Was ist eigentlich mit Shax passiert?", fragt Prue. "Nun, den haben wir vernichtet. Entgültig. Mit Hilfe von Paige." Prue lächelt. "Sie ist eine echte Halliwell. Genauso durchgeknallt." Piper steht auf. "Weißt du was? Ich mache uns einen Tee, dann erzähle ich dir genau, was damals mit Shax passiert ist. Außerdem sollten Phoebe und Paige auch bald kommen." Prue nickt und steht ebenfalls auf. Hand in Hand gehen sie über den Dachboden zur Treppe. Doch Piper stolpert über eine Puppe und stößt gegen einen Schrank. "Autsch!" Prue lacht. "Tja, Schwesterherz, manche Sachen ändern sich eben nie, dabei bin ich sogar tot." Piper gibt ihr einen Klaps. "Die Tollpatschige war immer Phoebe, ja?", scherzt sie. Dann fährt sie fort. "Das ist Melindas Puppe, Wyatt oder Chris werden sie wohl geärgert und die Puppe versteckt haben." Sie hebt das Spielzeug auf und verlässt mit Prue den Dachboden. Aus dem Schrank fällt ein Amulett auf den Boden, ein chinesisches Amulett mit Spiegel.

_Opening_

Man sieht ein paar Stadtszenen von San Francisco, danach zeigt man das Bay Mirror. Ryan und Kelly sitzen an einem Tisch und tuscheln, als Phoebe aus ihrem Büro kommt. "Hey Leute, was ist los?", fragt Phoebe. "Na, sieh dir ihn an!", meint Kelly leise und zeigt auf einen etwas älteren Mann, der sich mit Elise unterhält. Phoebe schaut neugierig zu ihn. "Wer ist das?" "Wir dachten, das könnte Elises Freund sein", antwortet Ryan. Phoebe ist erstaunt. "Ich dachte, Elise hat einen jüngeren Lover!" Kelly schaut skeptisch. "Er hatte wohl keine Lust mehr gehabt, ich meine, nicht jeder ist wie Ashton Kutcher und Demi Moore." Phoebe lacht. Die drei beobachten gespannt, wie der Mann ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand gibt und dann zum Fahrstuhl geht. Elise geht strahlend auf sie zu. "Das war Edward, ein Brite. Er ist ein neuer Sponsor vom Bay Mirror. Ach, ist er nicht ein richtiger Gentleman?", schwärmt sie. Dann dreht sie sich noch einmal entzückt zu dem Mann, der ihr winkt. Sie winkt begeistert zurück. "Ach Kinder, ist das Leben nicht schön?" Mit einem verträumten Blick geht sie weiter. Phoebe, Ryan und Kelly sind sprachlos. "Oh man, ich habe Elise ja noch nie so entspannt gesehen!", meint Kelly erstaunt. "Sie ist komplett verändert", sagt Ryan. "Was Liebe alles verursachen kann", schüttelt Phoebe lächelnd den Kopf. Dann schaut sie auf die Uhr. "Leute, ich pack's, bis morgen! Und sucht noch ein paar Infos über Elises neuen Lover!" Kelly und Ryan nicken, dann tuscheln sie weiter. Phoebe geht zum Aufzug. "Wir sind so eine Klatschzeitung", murmelt sie leise vor sich hin. Dann klingelt ihr Handy. "Hallo?" Es ist Paige, die anruft. "Hi Pheebs, bist du fertig mit der Arbeit?" "Ja, ich habe meine Kolumne schon abgegeben." "Sehr gut, ich bin auch gerade fertig geworden. Soll ich mich zu dir orben und dich abholen?" "Nein, ich bin mit dem Auto da. Aber trotzdem dankeschön. Sag mal, seit wann orbst du dich in die Arbeit, Paige?" "Naja, es wurde gestern Abend ziemlich spät und heute morgen habe ich verschlafen, ich hätte es also nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft." "So so, zu spät. War Henry der Grund?" "Hmm...ja, so könnte man es sagen. Und es war der Hammer. Wortwörtlich." Phoebe lacht. "Alles klar. Dann sehen wir uns in 20 Minuten bei Piper, ja?" "Alles klar, Phoebe, bis gleich." Paige legt den Hörer auf und packt ihre Sachen zusammen. Dann geht sie in Dianes Büro. "Mein Entwurf für die Show von Prada nächsten Monat ist fertig." Diane nickt freundlich. "Sehr gute Arbeit. Genießen Sie Ihre freien Tage, Paige." Paige verabschiedet sich und geht zum Aufzug. Da hört sie ein Niesen. Besorgt schaut Paige in Petes Zimmer und sieht ihn dort mit unzähligen Packungen von Taschentüchern. Pete lächelt schwach zu Paige. "Ich habe das komplette Programm bekommen, von Schnupfen bis über Husten, Kopfschmerzen, Halsweh, Schüttelfrost..." Er niest wieder und sein Körper kommt wird für einen kurzen Moment durchsichtig. "Oh nein, das ist nicht gut!", meitn Paige und macht schnell die Tür zu, damit niemand ihn sieht. "Ich weiß",antwortet Pete. "Jedes Mal, wenn ich niese, werde ich kurz durchsichtig, ich kann meine Zauberkraft nicht mehr steuern." Paige beruhigt ihn. "Das liegt einfach nur daran, dass du krank ist, mir ist es auch schon passiert, dass ich einfach wie wild durch die Gegend und durch verschiedene astrale Ebenen georbt bin, glaube mir. Das Beste wäre, du gehst nach Hause und ruhst dich für ein paar Tage aus, dann geht es dir bestimmt wieder besser. Soll ich dich nach Hause orben?" Pete lächelt. "Nein, ist schon okay, danke für deine Hilfe, Paige. Ich werde meine Sachen zusammenpacken, werde dann mit Diane über ein paar Tage Urlaub reden und dann gehe ich nach Hause. Ist ja nicht soweit entfernt." Paige lächelt. "Wow, niemand braucht zurzeit mein Orb-Taxi, ist ja mal eine richtig entspannte Abwechslung. Okay, aber pass auf, dass du nicht gesehen wirst, ja? Rufe mich, wenn du mich brauchst." Pete nickt. Paige winkt zum Abschied und geht dann in den Aufzug. Die Tür geht zu und man siehr unter der Fahrstuhltürritze ein blaues Licht...

Die Planetoids besprechen im Untergeschoss des Space Buildings ihre Lage. "Bist du dir sicher, dass deine Entscheidung richtig war?", fragt Venusira besorgt. Saturnia schaut sie scharf an. "Natürlich war meine Entscheidung richtig. Warum zweifelst du?" "Weil wir bisher mehr Schaden als Nutzen aus dem Joker herausziehen konnten", antwortet Venusira. "Alles hat seine Zeit", meint Plutonia. "Außerdem läuft unsere andere Mission mit den violetten Saatkugeln doch sehr gut, oder?" Saturnia nickt. "Richtig. Trotz mancher Verluste sind wir unserem Ziel, über die Welt zu regieren, ein sehr großes Stück weitergekommen. Wir haben schon so viele Firmen und wichtige Behörden in der Welt übernommen, dass wir immer stärker und größer werden. Unsere Chancen liegen sehr gut." Saturnia schaut auf die Uhr. "Ich muss wieder oben im Büro sein, die Welt erwartet Pünktlichkeit von Mrs Baxter." Sie grinst teuflisch. "Venusira, übernimm weiter die Mission der violetten Kugeln, bis der Joker wieder Zeit dafür hat. Und du Plutonia, kümmerst dich mal ein bisschen um die Mächtigen Drei." Venusira und Plutonia nicken und beamen sich fort. Saturnia dreht sich kurz zum Kaleidoskop hin. Da sie nichts sieht, beamt sie sich nun in ihr Büro im obersten Stockwerk. Kaum hat sie sich hingesetzt, klopft es an der Tür. "Wer könnte das sein?", murmelt Saturnia vor sich hin. "Herein!" Es sind die Eddy und Kate, Freunde der Halliwells, die immer noch für Saturnias Firma arbeiten. "Mrs Baxter, wir haben sehr gute Nachrichten für Sie", fängt Eddy an. Saturnias Gesichtsausdruck hellt auf. "Wirklich? Erzählt!" "Wir konnten zwei wichtige Firmen in Mexiko übernehmen, außerdem sind wir kurz davor, in Argentinien einzuschlagen", fährt Kate fort. Saturnia nickt erfreut. "Gute Arbeit, Sie zwei sind ein Dreamteam. Rechnen Sie bald mit einer Berförderung!" Eddy und Kate strahlen. "Vielen Dank, Mrs Baxter!" Erfreut verlassen sie wieder das Büro. Mrs Baxter schaut ihnen nach und grinst böse. "Wie Marionetten. Dumm und tanzen nach meinen Fäden..."

Lisa sitzt vor ihrem Laptop und schaut in ihrem Postfach nach. Sie hat keine neue E-Mail bekommen. "Na gut, ich kann auch anders", flüstert sie. Sie greift zum Telefon. "Auskunft? Ich möchte bitte die Nummer von Lt. Darryl Morris..."

Piper und Prue sitzen in der Küche und trinken Tee. "Du hast jetzt also ein Restaurant?", fragt Prue. "Richtig, endlich hat es geklappt. Aber den Club gibt es immer noch, ich habe sogar sozusagen ein "Abo" mit Christina Aguilera geschafft", antwortet Piper stolz. "Das ist ja super, Schwesterherz." "Übrigens arbeitet deine beste Schulfreundin dort, Becky." Prue ist erstaunt. "Becky ist wieder in der Stadt?" Sie seufzt. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie sehen." Piper streichelt ihr über die Schulter, dann füllt sie den Wasserkocher nach. In dem Moment kommt Kira in die Küche mit einem neuen Outfit. "Hallo, ihr zwei, sehe ich nicht toll aus?", fragt sie begeistert. Piper lächelt. "Du schaust bezaubernd aus. Was hast du denn vor?" Kira strahlt. "Na, in die Innenstadt, das Leben auskosten! Und vielleicht gehe ich noch ein bisschen auf Jobsuche..." Piper lächelt. "Sag mal, willst du bei mir arbeiten? Du kannst auswählen zwischen Club und Restaurant." Kira strahlt noch mehr. "Oh ja, das wäre super, Piper! Würde sehr gerne im Club arbeiten, dort herrscht Leben pur! Danke für dein Angebot, werde dir dafür in der Stadt etwas Schönes kaufen. Bis später!" Singend verlässt sie das Haus. Prue schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. "Und sie war eine Ex-Dämonin?" Piper nickt. Prue lächelt. "Okay...und was habe ich noch so alles verpasst?" "Viel, sehr viel", meint Piper. "Aber eigentlich müsstest du doch als Geist alles mitbekommen können wie Mom oder Grams, oder?" Doch bevor Prue antworten kann, betritt Leo die Küche. "So, die Kinder sind bei Victor, ich habe ab jetzt frei." "Danke, mein Schatz." Piper gibt Leo einen Kuss. Prue hakt nach. "Äh...also ihr habt jetzt Kinder." Piper und Leo nicken. "Und du...du bist jetzt ein Mensch?", fragt Prue weiter. Leo nickt. "Richtig. Lange Geschichte, bekommst aber sicher noch von uns zu hören. Ich bin nun Direktor in der Zauberschule und..." Doch Prue unterbricht ihn. "Zauberschule? Was ist das?" Leo erzählt. "Eine Schule für magische Kinder. Auch eine lange Geschichte." Prue seufzt. "Mein Update wird länger dauern." Da kommt Phoebe in die Küche. "Hallo Prue!", rennt sie begeistert zu ihr und umarmt sie. "Hallo Phoebe. Na, woher kommst du?" "Von der Redaktion, ich schreibe die Kolumne für den Bay Mirror." Prue betrachtet sie stolz. "Hey, du bist erwachsen geworden. Ich freue mich für dich. Da hat dein Collegeabschluss ja doch etwas gebracht." Phoebe nickt lächelnd. "Stimmt. Und nach meinem zweiten Abschluss verstehe ich nun alles richtig gut." Prue ist erstaunt. "Zweiter Abschluss? Wann?" In dem Moment orbt sich Paige hinein. "Oh, ihr seit ja schon alle da." Phoebe schaut lächelnd zu ihr. "Wolltest du mich nicht abholen? Wie kommt es, dass ich mit dem Auto schneller bin als du mit dem Orben?" Paige kontert. "Ich war noch schnell zu Hause und habe mich ein bisschen um meine Kinder gesorgt, sie vermissen mich. Naja, nun sind sie bei eurem Dad und ich bin hier." Dann blickt sie zu Prue. "Hallo Prue", sagt sie schüchtern. Prue lächelt. "Hallo Paige. Schön, dass du gekommen bist." Paige nickt nun ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. Piper steht auf. "Gut, alle sind da. Dann lasst uns auf den Dachboden gehen, vielleicht kann Prue uns helfen." "Wobei?", fragt Prue. "Mit dem Planetoids." Prue zuckt kurz zusammen. "Planetoids? Was ist das?" " Erzählen wir dir auf dem Weg nach oben", meint Phoebe. "Kommst du mit, Leo?", fragt Paige. "Gleich, ich bringe noch schnell ein paar Sachen in den Keller, dann komme ich nach. Bis gleich!"

Plutonia steht auf einem hohen Berg und betrachtet die weite Schneelandschaft. "Charona, bist du da?" Eine Frau beamt sich zu ihr. "Ich bin hier, Plutonia." Dann betrachtet Charona die Umgebung. "Warum bist du nicht im Space Building, sondern hier?" "Ich liebe die Kälte", antwortet Plutonia. "Ich habe von Saturnia den Auftrag bekommen, mich um die Mächtigen Drei zu kümmern. Hilfst du mir?" Charona nickt. "Dann los. Auf ins warme San Francisco..." Plutonia und Charona beamen sich fort.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige und Prue betreten den Dachboden und setzen sich hin. "Also habe ich richtig verstanden", fängt Prue an, "dass diese Planetoids unsere neue Bedrohung ist?" Phoebe nickt. "Und zwar eine richtig starke Bedrohung. Wir haben noch nie solche mächtigen Dämonen getroffen. Balthasar oder die Triade waren dagegen ein Witz." Prue nickt langsam. "Und wie kann ich euch helfen?" "Nun ja, wir denken, dass wir stärker geworden sind, wenn du die Macht der Drei verstärken kannst. Vielleicht können wir diese Tatsache ausbauen, damit wir im Kampf gegen die Planetoids eine reelle Chance haben." Prue nickt. Währenddessen hat Paige auf dem Boden das Amulett mit dem Spiegel entdeckt. Sie hebt es auf und betrachtet es. "Oh, der Spiegel ist kaputt. Gehört das uns?" Sie reicht das Amulett weiter an Piper. Sie schaut sich das Schmuckstück skeptisch an. "Nicht dass ich es wüsste. Habe es noch nie gesehen. Kannst du dich an so etwas erinnern?" Sie reicht das Amulett an Prue weiter. "Nein, ich habe es auch noch nie gesehen", antwortet Prue. "Wir haben doch vor Jahren den Dachboden aussortiert und aufgeräumt, dieses Ding haben wir aber nicht gesehen. Was ist das überhaupt?" Sie gibt das Amuelett an Phoebe weiter. "Schaut chinesisch aus. Vielleicht steht es ja im Buch der Schatten..." Sie zuckt zusammen.

_Man sieht Piper, Phoebe und Paige vor dem Buch der Schatten stehen. Piper hält das Amulett in den Händen und scheint etwas abzuwehren wollen. Doch der Spiegel ist kaputt und es passiert nichts. Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke erstarren vor Angst..._

Phoebe macht langsam die Augen auf. Ihre Schwestern schauen besorgt. "Phoebe, was hast du gesehen?" Phoebe zittert am Körper. "Nun...ich habe einen Kampf von uns gesehen. Mit dem Amulett. Es hat nicht funktioniert."

Piper blättert im Buch der Schatten und sucht nach dem Amulett. Währenddessen versuchen Paige und Prue, Phoebe zu beruhigen. "Es war schrecklich. Unsere Gesichter waren so voller Angst", erzählt Phoebe. "War ich auch dabei?", fragt Prue. Phoebe schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, du warst nicht dabei." Paige streichelt Phoebe über das Haar. "Wir finden eine Lösung dafür, alles wird gut." Piper schlägt das Buch zu. "Das Amulett steht nicht im Buch." "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragt Phoebe ängstlich. Paige schaut nach oben. "Naja, ein bisschen Hilfe könnten wir wieder gut gebrauchen!" Die Schwestern betrachten das Buch, welches sich wieder von alleine aufschlägt und sich durch die Seiten blättert. Paige lächelt. "Klappt ja genauso gut wie letztes Mal. Vielen Dank!" Das Buch bleibt stehen. Sie stehen auf und schauen sich die Seite an. "Den Spruch kennen wir doch schon", lächelt Piper. "Den Spruch, um einen Pakt aufzulösen", sagt Prue. Paige ist neugierig. "Was ist das für ein Spruch?" "Nun, mit diesem Spruch konnten wir damals einen dämonischen Pakt, ein Problem lösen. Außerdem haben wir damals zum ersten Mal Mom und Grams getroffen", antwortet Phoebe. Paige nickt. "Dann sollten wir es wieder machen, oder?" Aber Piper zweifelt noch ein bisschen. "Leute, das letzte Mal hatten wir aber keine Zauberkräfte und konnten nicht zurück, nur Mom, die mit Phoebe schwanger war, hat es mit der kleinen Prue und der kleinen Piper geschafft." "Ja, aber wir haben nicht ohne Grund diese Seite augeschlagen bekommen", meint Paige. Prue und Phoebe nicken. "Lasst uns es riskieren." Piper gibt nach. "Okay, ihr habt mich überredet. Aber lasst mich schnell den Rückkehrspruch noch aufschreiben..." Sie holt ein Stückpapier und notiert sich den Spruch. Da kommt Leo auf den Dachboden. "So, ich bin nun da. Leute, was plant ihr da?" Die Schwestern erklären ihm schnell, was passiert ist. "Aber das ist viel zu unberechenbar!", meint Leo. Piper gibt ihm einen Kuss. "Wir müssen es machen, damit Phoebes Vision nicht eintritt, sonst könnten wir bald alle tot sein. Vertraue uns. Außerdem kommt Prue noch mit, wir sind also noch stärker." Leo nickt zögernd. Die Schwestern halten sich die Hände und sprechen den Zauberspruch:

_"Der Pakt der uns bedrängt_

_Und Böses uns nur schenkt,_

_Soll nun die Vergangenheit für alles Zeit verschlingen,_

_Gib uns die Macht ihn zu bezwingen."_

Es tauchen helle Lichter auf, die die Schwestern einhüllen. Die Lichter werden immer dichter, dann lösen sie sich auf und die Schwestern sind verschwunden. "Hoffentlich geht das gut", meint Leo leise vor sich hin. Dann dreht er sich um und verlässt den Dachboden.

Die Schwestern machen die Augen auf. Sie befinden sich in einem kleinen Raum in einem chinesischem Tempel. "Sind wir in China?", fragt Paige. Sie schauen sich um. Da geht plötzlich die Tür auf. "Keine Bewegung!" Die Schwestern erstarren und sehen einen Mann im chinesischen Gewand. Er zückt sein Schwert. Die Schwestern heben langsam ihre Hände...

Darryl sitzt an seinem Computer und schwitzt. Er hat Lisas Mail vor seinen Augen. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich zurückschreiben soll", murmelt er vor sich hin. Er wischt sich mit einem Taschentuch seinen Schweiß ab. "Ich brauche Ruhe", meint er dann. Schnell macht er die Tür zu, damit ihn niemand sehen kann. Dann holt er die Kiste mit Dans Sachen aus dem Versteck. Aus einem Schrank holt er eine große Reisetasche und tut die Sachen rein. Gerade als er die Tasche zugemacht hat, klopft es an der Tür. "Ja?" Henry kommt rein. "Hey Darryl, alles in Ordnung bei dir?" "Nein, mir geht es nicht so gut, habe Kopfschmerzen." "Oh, wünsche dir gute Besserung. Dann gehe doch schon heim und ruhe dich ein bisschen aus, ich schaffe es hier auch alleine. Soll ich Jennifer Bescheid sagen?" Darryl nickt dankbar. "Ja, das wäre super von dir. Hast was gut bei mir, danke." Er nimmt die Reisetasche und geht schnell aus dem Zimmer. "Grüß Sheila von mir. Ach, was machst du eigentlich mit der Reise-..." Die Tür knallt zu. "-tasche?...Naja, egal." Henry setzt sich hin und schreibt eine Notiz für Jennifer. Dann beugt er sich über seine Arbeit.

Der chinesische Mann kommt einen Schritt näher. Die Schwestern weichen zurück. "Der Spruch hat ja toll geklappt", meint Piper sarkastisch. "Warum weichen wir ihn überhaupt aus?", fragt Phoebe leise. "Wir sind doch vier gegen einen!" "Na und, aber er hat so ein gefährliches Schwert à la Quentin Tarantino! Oder möchtest du etwa wie Lucy Liu skalpiert werden?", flüstert Paige zurück. "Warum beherrscht der Mann überhaupt unsere Sprache?", fragt Prue. "Wir sind doch in China!"

Die Schwestern sind nun an der Wand und es gibt kein Entkommen. Da hören sie eine Frauenstimme. "Lasst sie, sie sind vielleicht unsere Prophezeihung!" Die Schwestern sehen, wie eine sehr hübsche, junge, chinesische Frau den Raum betritt. "Danke, Zhao Lin, dass Ihr deine Arbeit als mein Wächter so gut macht." "Aber natülich, meine Prinzessin", antwortet er und verbeugt sich. Sie nickt und geht auf die Schwestern zu. "Wer seit Ihr und was wollt Ihr hier?" "Nun...wir sind die Mächtigen Drei plus Verstärkung", meint Phoebe. "Und warum wir hier sind? Ich denke, um dich zu beschützen.", fügt Paige hinzu.

"Mich beschützen? Warum?" Prue erklärt es ihr langsam. "Nun, wir sind Hexen. Wir hatten eine Vision, indem wir bedroht worden sind." "Ausgelöst hat es ein Amulett", fährt Piper fort. "Kennst du es?" Sie zeigt es der Prinzessin. Diese ist erstaunt und zeigt den Schwestern die Kette, die sie um den Hals trägt. "Ich habe das gleiche Amulett. Aber der Spiegel ist nicht zerbrochen." Sie schaut die Schwestern an. "Woher kommt Ihr?" "Nun, wir kommen aus einem Land, das heißt heute die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika." "Amerika? Kenne ich, da war ich schon einmal." Prue lächelt. "Deswegen kannst du auch unsere Sprache, oder?" Die Prinzessin nickt. "Ja, ich habe dort einen Besuch gemacht für meinen Vater. Er ist momentan Kaiser von China. Sein Name ist Kang Xi, und ich bin Prinzessin Lan Hua." Die Schwestern lächeln. "Freut uns, Euch kennenzulernen, Prinzessin." Paige ist neugierig. "In welcher Zeit sind wir?" Lan Hua nennt ihr die Jahreszahl. Phoebe ist verblüfft. "Wir sind also im 17.Jahrhundert. Mal wieder." Paige schaut sie an. "Waren wir schon einmal?" Piper mischt sich ein. "Nein, du nicht, aber Prue, Phoebe und ich schon." Die Prinzessin nickt. "Dann müsst Ihr sehr mächtig sein." Er zeigt auf den Wächter. "Das ist Zhao Lin, mein Wächter, seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war. Er hat die Aufgabe, mich sicher zurück zu meinem Vater zu begleiten, zu seiner Stadt, das auf der anderen Seite des Landes liegt. Es ist ein langer Weg, aber wollt ihr mich begleiten? Ich nehme an, dass es Eure Aufgabe ist, oder?" Die Schwestern nicken. "Gut, dann kommt mit", lächelt sie. Sie verlassen den Tempel und die Schwestern bleiben ehrfüchtig stehen. Sie sehen vor sich riesige sandige Felsblöcke ragen, dahinter breitet sich die Wüste aus. Lan Hua lächelt. "Wartet nur ab, bis wir im Mitte des Landes sind. Dort werden die Berge noch prächtiger sein." Sie betrachtet die Kleidung der Schwestern. "So seit Ihr viel zu auffällig, als Ihr es sowieso schon durch euer Aussehen seit. In der Kaiserkutsche befinden sich chinesische Kleider, ihr könnt euch drinnen umziehen." Einen paar Minuten später sind alle umgezogen und sie steigen in die Kutsche. "Habt Ihr den Brief?", fragt Zhao Lin. Lan Hua nickt. "Gut, dann können wir los." Er schwingt die Peitsche und die Pferde laufen los. Die Schwestern beobachten, wie sie die Wüstenlandschaft hinter sich lassen und langsam in eine bisschen fruchtbarere Region kommen. Ein kleiner Fluss durchquert die Steppenlandschaft und in weiter Ferne kann man schon grüne Wälder sehen. "Einfach herrlich", schwärmt Piper.

Währendessen im 21. Jahrhundert beamen sich Plutonia und Charona in das Halliwell Manor und verstecken sich hinter einem Schrank. Leo kommt läuft pfeifend durch das Zimmer. Plötzlich erstarrt er. Er sieht Schattenrisse hinter dem Schrank. "Verdammt!", ruft er und rennt die Treppen hoch. Da kommen die zwei Planetoids hervor. Plutonia wirft einen Eisstrahl auf Leo, den er nur knapp ausweichen kann. Der Strahl landet auf einer Stufe, der sofort einfriert. Leo schaut panisch und rennt schnell auf den Dachboden. Oben sucht er schnell ein paar Zaubertränke. Währenddessen rennen die Planetoids ebenfalls nach oben. An der Tür angekommen versucht Charona, den Dachboden mit Schneeflocken einzudecken, doch Leo ist schneller und wirft ein paar Zaubertränke auf die Planetoids. Es entstehen Rauch und sie sind für gelähmt. Leo nutzt das aus und rennt wieder runter. In der Küche angekommen ruft er nach Coop, der sich reinbeamt. "Leo, was ist los? Du wirkst so aufgebracht!" Leo fasst sich kurz. "Schnell, die Planetoids greifen uns an, die Schwestern sind aber durch einen Zauber in einer anderen Zeit. Ich habe sie für kurze Zeit mit Zaubertränken gelähmt. Wir müssen Henry holen." Coop nickt. In dem Moment beamt sich Venusira rein. Coop reagiert und schleudert ein paar Herzblasen auf Venusira. Diese ist verwirrt und im nächsten Moment haben sich Leo und Coop schon wegegebeamt. Verärgert beamt sie sich weg.

Im 17. Jahrhundert läuft dagegen die Zeit schneller, denn es wird mittlerweile langsam dunkel. Die Schwestern und Lan Hua sitzen in der Kutsche und kommen an einen Bambuswald vorbei. Lan Hua erzählt ihnen von der Aufgabe. "Man hat mir eine böse Bedrohung für meine Reise vorhergesagt. Deswegen habe ich die Drachentempel befragt und bin auf Euch gestoßen." Paige nickt. "Und die Briefe?" "Die will mein Vater haben, ich weiß aber nicht, warum." "Und wohin reist du dieses Mal?", fragt Phoebe neugierig. Lan Hua lächelt. "Wieder in Eure Heimat. Dieses Mal besuche ich eine sehr gute Freundin, die mir schwanger geworden ist. Ich möchte sie mit unserer chinesischen Medizin unterstützen." Piper lächelt. "Das ist ein sehr schöner Gedanke." "Was bedeutet eigentlich dein Name?", fragt Prue. "Lan Hua bedeutet Orchidee", erklärt die Prinzessin. Prue lächelt. Nach einer Weile halten sie auf einer Lichtung. Zhao Lin macht ihnen die Tür auf. "Hier werden wir übernachten. Morgen fahren wir weiter." Die Schwestern steigen aus und sind erneut überwältigt von dem Anblick der herrlichen Landschaft. Der Sonnenuntergang taucht ein Tal in ihr schönes rotes Licht ein. "Einfach zauberhaft", sagt Prue leise.

Henry kommt aus Jennifers Büro und geht an seinen Arbeitstisch. Plötzlich beamen sich Coop und Leo in sein Büro. Dieser macht schnell die Tür zu. "Leute, ihr könnt euch doch nicht einfach hier reinbeamen. Was ist, wenn jemand euch sieht?" Aber Leo unterbricht. "Schnell, du hast bist der Einzige mit einer wirkungsvollen Kraft gegen die Planetoids, sie greifen uns an." Henry ist verdutzt. "Wo sind die Schwestern?", fragt er erstaunt. "Durch einen Zauber nicht anwesend. Komm, gib mir deine Hand", sagt Coop. Bevor Henry noch etwas sagen kann, haben sie sich schon wieder weggebeamt.

Am nächsten Morgen fährt die Kutsche wieder los. Sie verlassen nun die Bambuswälder und sehen vor sich einen gewaltigen Berg, der zwar riesig ist, aber so fein und einzigartig, wie es die Schwestern noch nie gesehen haben. Chinesische Bäume wachsen in verschiedener Form und ein feiner Nebel durchzieht das Gebirge. "Das ist der Huang Shan", erklärt Lan Hua lächelnd. "Er bedeutet Gelber Berg und im Gebirge gibt es alle möglichen Formen, die die Natur erschaffen kann. alle Chinesen sind stolz auf den Berg." Plötzlich wird ihr Gesicht kalkweiß. "Zhao Lin? Bitte fahre nochmal schnell zum Drachentempel. Wir müssen nach Zhang Li schauen." Der Wächter nickt. "Wer ist Zhang Li?", fragt Phoebe. "Mein anderer Wächter", antwortet Lan Hua knapp. Sie fahren einen langen und schweren Bergaufgang hoch. Nach einer Weile erscheint aus einer Bergspalte ein kleiner, aber prächtiger Tempel. Sobald die Kutsche hält, springt Lan Hua aus dem Wagen und rennt in den Tempel. Die anderen folgen ihr. Dann hören sie Lan Huas Schrei. Sie sieht seinen Wächter auf dem Boden liegen, voller Blut. Er ist tot. Heulend beugt sich Lan Hua über den toten Körper. Bedrückt stehen die Schwestern daneben. "Was ist passiert?", flüstert Piper leise zu Zhao Lin. "Die drei Seelenlosen, gesuchte Verbrecher, haben ihn umgebracht." Er erzählt ihnen, was passiert ist, bevor er alleine mit Lan Hua in die Wüstenregion gefahren ist. Dann fasst er Lan Hua an die Schultern und will sie leicht zurückziehen. "Komm, Lan Hua, wir müssen weiter." Doch Lan Hua wehrt sich energisch. Sie beugt sich über das regungslose Gesicht von Zhang Li und schließt seine Augen. Dann gibt sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Vielen Dank für alles, was Ihr für mich getan habt", flüstert sie. "Ich werde Euch rächen. Versprochen." Dann steht sie auf. "Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich heim. Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erledigen."

Coop, Leo und Henry haben sich wieder zurück in das Manor georbt. Vorsichtig verlassen sie die Küche. "Also habe ich es richtig verstanden, ich muss als Einziger die Planetoids vernichten können?", flüstert Henry. "Richtig", antwortet Coop leise. "Meine Kräfte als Cupid sind so gut wie gar nichts im Kampf gegen sie." Henry schaut skeptisch. "Aber ich habe meine Kräfte noch nicht mal 100 unter Kontrolle!" Coop klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Wird schon gut gehen." Sie gehen leise die Treppen hoch. "Ich habe sie auf dem Dachboden gelähmt", murmelt Leo. Vorsichtig schauen sie um die Ecke. Auf dem Dachboden ist niemand mehr. "Verdammt!", flucht Leo. Sie durchsuchen den Raum. "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragt Coop. Plötzlich hören sie von der Treppe ein Knarren. Die Drei drehen sich erschrocken um und sehen, wie Plutonia und Charona gerade dabei sind, Eisstrahle auf sie zu schleudern. Vor Panik lässt Henry einen großen Wirbelsturm los, der die Planetoids von der Treppe fegt. Die Drei nützen die Chance und rennen wieder die Treppen runter...

Lan Hua sitzt schweigend in der Kutsche. Die Schwestern versuchen, sie zu trösten. "Ich verstehe dich absolut, ich weiß, wie es ist, jemanden zu verlieren, den man so geliebt hat", sagt Piper leise. Prue bemerkt, dass Piper sie gemeint hat. Gerührt schaut sie ihre kleine Schwester an. Lan Hua sagt einen Moment gar nichts, dann schaut sie Piper einfach nur dankbar an. Die Kutsche bewegt sich langsam auf die Heimatstadt von Lan Hua zu...

Leo, Coop und Henry verstecken sich hinter dem Sofa und warten darauf, dass die Planetoids von der Treppe kommen. "Bist du bereit?", fragt Leo Henry. Dieser nickt zögernd. Aber es passiert nichts. Plötzlich beamt sich eine andere Planetoid hinein.

Die Drei sind geschockt. Im gleichem Moment tauchen Plutonia und Charona wieder auf. "Sehr gut gemacht, Hydra", grinst Plutonia und lässt einen Eisstrahl auf Henry, der gleichzeitig einen Wirbelsturm auf Plutonia schleudert. Die beiden Attacken konfrotieren in der Mitte und erzeugen einen Druck, so dass alle auf dem Boden fallen. Hydra steht als Erste wieder auf und rennt auf Leo und Coop zu, die schnell aufstehen und wieder in die Küche rennen. Dort drinnen nehmen sie eine leere Weinflasche und warten hinter der Tür, dass Hydra reinrennt. In dem Moment nimmt Coop die Weinflasche und haut auf Hydras Kopf, die ohnmächtig wird und auf den Boden sackt. Coop und Leo atmen durch. Doch im gleichem Moment beamt sich Venusira hinter Coop und bewirft ihn mit einer violetten Kugel. Leo beobachtet panisch, wie Coop schreiend zusammensinkt. Er nimmt die Weinflasche und attackiert Venusira. Diese, nur leicht getroffen, beamt sich wieder weg. Leo stellt die Flasche auf den Tisch und hilft Coop wieder auf den Boden. "Ich glaube, das war die Bestätigung von dem Problem, das ich dir vor einiger Zeit erzählt habe, oder?", meint er sarkastisch.

Die Schwestern haben die Hauptstadt erreicht. Die Häuser sind um einen herrlichen See angebaut, welches am Ufer voller Lotusblüten ist. Ein großer, herrlich geschmückter Tempel stellt den Kaiserpalast da. Lan Hua steigt aus und wird gleich von ein paar Wächtern begrüßt. Die Schwestern steigen ebenfalls aus der Kutsche und abermals verschlägt es ihnen die Sprache. Sie gehen langsam mit der Prinzessin die lange Stufentreppe hoch. Oben wartet schon ein junger Mann auf die Prinzessin. "Lan Hua! Endlich bist du da!" Er rennt auf sie zu und umarmt sie. Lan Hua lächelt und gibt ihm einen Kuss. "Hallo Cai Wei, schön, dich zu sehen. Ich hoffe, du hast meine Abwesenheit gut überstanden. Wo ist mein Vater?" "Drinnen. Er kann es schon kaum erwarten, dich zu sehen", antwortet Cai Wei. Die Zwei gehen hinein, gefolgt von den Schwestern und dem Wächter Zhao Lin. In einem herrlich geschmückten Zahl sitzt der Kaiser in einem großen Sessel. Sein Gesicht hellt auf, als er seine Tochter sieht. "Lan Hua! Endlich bist du wieder zurück. Ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen!" Lan Hua geht auf ihn zu und umarmt ihn. "Ich freue mich auch sehr, dich zu sehen." Dann stellt sie ihm die Schwestern vor. "Vater, das sind die Halliwellschwestern. Prue, Piper, Phoebe und Paige. Sie kommen aus der Zukunft, aus Amerika, um mir zu helfen. Sie sind die Prophezeihung." Der Kaiser schaut die Schwestern erfreut an. "Wilkommen in meinem Reich. Ich bin Kang Xi, der Kaiser von China und ich bin Euch unendlich dankbar, dass Ihr meiner geliebten Tochter helft." Die Schwestern verbeugen sich. Der Kaiser macht einen Vorschlag. "Kommt, wir machen einen Spaziergang am See. Ich zeige Euch meine Stadt, währenddessen könnt ihr erzählen, was alles passiert ist." Die Schwestern und Lan Hua nicken. Zusammen gehen sie die Treppen runter. Dabei sehen sie nicht, wie sie von einigen dunklen Gestalten verfolgt werden.

Währendessen versucht Henry im Wohnzimmer, Windstöße auf die Planetoids zu schleudern, während er gleichzeitig den Eisstrahlen auszuweichen versucht. "Leo, Coop? Wo seit ihr?" Henry wird von einem Eisstrahl getroffen und liegt auf dem Boden. In dem Moment kommen Leo und Coop aus der Küche und attackieren Plutonia und Charona. Diese stürzen auf den Boden. Leo und Coop rennen zu Henry, helfen ihn auf den Boden und rennen die Treppen hoch. Die Planetoids stehen wieder auf und verfolgen sie, doch Henry schleudert erneut einen Wirbelsturm auf die Dämonen, so dass sie wieder auf den Boden geworfen werden. Schnell rennen sie weiter...

Der Kaiser Kang Xi, Lan Hua, Cai Wei, Zhao Lin und die Schwestern sind ein Stückchen am See spazieren gegangen. In dieser Zeit hat Kang Xi alles erfahren und tröstet nun seine Tochter. "Die Drachengötter werden die Ungerechten bestrafen, glaube mir." Sie kommen an einen großen Platz. Auf einmal hört der Kaiser ein Geräusch. "Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Passt auf." Sie stehen mitten auf dem Platz und schauen sich um. Plötzlich kommt eine dunkle Gestalt mit einem Schwert auf Lan Hua zu. Cai Wei schubst sie weg, wird dafür an der Schulter verletzt und fällt auf den Boden. Zwei andere dunkle Gestalten kommen auch auf den Platz und bleiben neben der ersten Gestalt zu. "Wir sind die drei Seelenlosen. Su Hong, Tong Zi und Yen Lou." Phoebe stupst Piper und Paige an und zeigt auf Yen Lou. "Den haben wir doch schon einmal bekämpft! Er hat mich Schwarzgürtel-Barbie genannt!" "Also ich habe ihn noch nicht getroffen", meint Prue. "Aber wir", antwortet Piper. "Das muss wohl sein früheres Leben gewesen sein", meint Paige. Su Hong, der in der Mitte steht, holt ein Amulett aus seinem Gewand, das genauso ausschaut wie das von Lan Hua. "Dein Wächter hat mir das Gefälschte gegeben. Ich will das Original!" Die Drei rennen auf Lan Hua zu, doch die Schwestern greifen ein und kämpfen mit Yen Lou. Der Kaiser kämpft gegen Tong Zi, der Wächter Zhao Lin greift Su Hong an und schlägt ihn zu Boden. Währenddessen hat Tong Zi den Kaiser auf den Boden geworden und greift nun die Prinzessin an. Doch der Wächter steht wieder, wirft sich vor die Prinzessin und rettet sie somit, allerdings rammt das Schwert von Tong Zi in seinen Bauch. Lan Hua schreit auf, als Zhao Lin Blut spuckt. "Klappt ja genauso gut wie bei dem anderen Wächter", grinst Tong Zi. Der Kaiser steht wieder auf, geht entrüstet auf Su Hong zu und tötet ihn mit seinem Schwert. Dann geht er auf Tong Zi zu und will ihn auch töten, doch Lan Hua hält ihn ab. "Stop, er gehört mir!" Sie steht ruckartig auf und nimmt sich das Schwert von ihrem Wächter, doch dabei verliert sie ihr Amulett. Sie tritt Tong Zi auf den Boden. Dann nimmt sie das Schwert und rammt es ihm ins Herz. Tong Zi keucht vor Schmerzen. Lan Hua beugt sich zu ihm und flüstert. "Das ist dafür, dass du meinem Wächter getötet hast und dass du meinen anderen Wächter fast getötet hast. Verharre in der Hölle!" Sie sticht noch einmal fest zu, so dass Tong Zi umfällt und stirbt. In der Zwischenzeit kämpfen die Schwestern gegen Yen Lou. "Du bist genauso schlecht wie in deinem nächsten Leben", äußert sich Paige und verpasst ihm einen Tritt. Dieser lacht und schnappt sich das Amulett, das auf den Boden liegt. "Achja? Aber ich bin erfolgreich!" Doch Phoebe verpasst ihm erneut einen Tritt, so dass das Amulett aus seinen Händen in Prues Hand fliegt. Piper stößt ihn zu Boden. Yen Lou liegt am Boden und lacht. Dann steht er wieder auf. "Ihr könnt mich nie besiegen!" Doch plötzlich bricht ein Stück Stein von der Stufe, auf die er steht und er fällt die ganze Treppe runter, die zum Platz führt. Unten bricht er sich das Genick und bleibt regungslos liegen. Lan Hua kniet auf dem Boden und hält Zhao Lin in den Armen, der langsam verblutet. "Bitte, Ihr dürft nicht auch noch sterben, ich flehe Euch an, nicht sterben...", heult sie. Der Kaiser reagiert schnell. "Wo sind die Briefe?", fragt er Lan Hua. "Ich habe sie für sie getragen", meldet sich Cai Wei zu Wort und holt sie heraus. Der Kaiser nickt. "Gut, und das Amulett?" Prue reicht ihm das Schmuckstück. Der Kaiser öffnet die drei Briefe und liest laut vor.

_Qing Fu Qi_

Das Amulett leuchtet hell auf und durchtränkt Lan Hua in ein helles Licht. Dadurch werden die Wunden von Zhao Lin und von Zhao Lin geheilt. Lan Hua heult vor Freude und nimmt ihren Wächter in den Arm, danach gibt sie ihrem Freund einen langen Kuss. Die Schwestern betrachten das schöne Schauspiel. "Magie gab es also auch im Alten China", lächelt Paige. Der Kaiser nickt. "Ich wusste, dass meine Tochter diese Kräfte hat. Die drei Wörter, die ich gerufen habe, bedeuten Fleiß, Glück und innere Kraft. Eine alte Legende unserer Familie besagt, dass wenn man diese Wörter ruft, wenn man alle Pergamentschriften und das Amulett besitzt, dann wird eine unglaubliche Kraft vom Himmel gesendet und man erreicht die absolute Glückseligkeit." Phoebe lächelt. "Das ist eine schöne Legende, die nun wahrgeworden ist." Der Kaiser nickt und zeigt auf Yen Lou. "Das war der Drachengott. Er bestraft die Ungerechten." Prue nickt lächelnd. "Eine weise Entscheidung." Der Kaiser blickt lächelnd auf die Schwestern. "Vielen Dank, dass Ihr uns so sehr geholfen habt. Ich werde euch dafür ehren und zum Drachengott beten, dass er euch mit Glückseligkeit beschenken wird." Piper lächelt. "Schön, dass wir helfen konnten." Der Kaiser nimmt die Schwestern in die Arme..."

Die Sonne geht über der Hauptstadt unter und taucht den See in ein schimmerndes, rötliches Licht. Lan Hua steht am Ufer, wo sich die Schwestern auf ihre Rückkehr vorbereiten. Lan Hua lächelt sie an. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich bin Euch unendlich dankbar." Die Schwestern nicken. "Wie kommst du mit deiner Kraft zurecht?", erkundigt sich Phoebe. "Nun, ich muss mich erst noch daran gewöhnen. Aber ich weiß, dass es eine besondere Gabe ist, die ich für das Gute einsetzen kann. Ich kann damit Menschen helfen." Paige lächelt. "Das ist schön. Und wie schaut es mit der Reise aus?" Lan Hua nickt fröhlich. "Mein Freund Cai Wei und mein Wächter Zhao Lin sind zum Glück wieder gesund, so dass sie mich auf der langen Reise begleiten kann. Übrigens, seht her!" Sie holt ein zweites Amulett aus ihrer Tasche. "Das werde ich meiner guten Freundin in Amerika schenken. Ich glaube, Melinda wird sich freuen." Die Schwestern erstarren. "Hast du gerade Melinda gesagt?", fragt Prue langsam. Lan Hua nickt. "Ja. Ihr Name ist Melinda Warren, sie lebt in einer Region, die sich Virginia nennt. Ich habe Euch doch von ihrer frohen Botschaft erzählt, sie ist schwanger. Wieso?" Piper lächelt. "Ich glaube, jetzt wissen wir, warum wir dich beschützen sollten. Damit du sie beschützen kannst." Lan Hua schaut verwirrt. "Nun", fährt Piper vor. "Melinda ist unsere Vorfahrin, sie war die erste in unserer Familie, die magische Kräfte besessen hat." Lan Hua lächelt. "Nun verstehe ich auch, warum wir im Besitz des Amuletts sind", meint Phoebe. "Richtig, du hast es ihr geschenkt und seitdem beschützt das unsere Familie." Lan Hua strahlt. "Ich freue mich, dass ich für euch doch etwas tun kann beziehungsweise noch tun werde." Sie holt aus ihrer Tasche vier chinesische Armringe. "Als Dankbarkeit. Sie werden Euch beschützen." Die Schwestern umarmen Lan Hua. "Grüße Melinda von uns", flüstert Prue. "Und deinen Vater, deinen Freund und deinen Wächter", fügt Piper hinzu. Lan Hua nickt. Dann nimmt sie ihr Amulett lässt die Schwestern in einem hellen Licht erstrahlen. Piper, Phoebe und Paige bilden einen Kreis, in der Mitte steht Prue. Dann sprechen sie den Zauberspruch:

_"Alles muss an seinen Ort,_

_Was aus der Zukunft kam muss fort._

_Kehrt nun durch Zeit und Raum zurück,_

_Das euch gelingt, was uns missglückt."_

Die Schwestern erstrahlen erneut in vielen, kleinen, hellen Leuchtpunkten und lösen sich auf. Lan Hua schaut glücklich über dem See, dann kehrt sie zum Palast zurück. Dabei bemerkt sie nicht, wie eine weitere schwarze Gestalt aus dem See auftaucht. Es ist ein schwarzer Schatten, der sich nun in die Form von Lan Hua verwandelt. "Saturnia wird sich wundern", grinst sie, dann beamt sie sich fort.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige und Prue landen wieder auf dem Dachboden und sehen, wie sich Henry, Coop und Leo hinter einem Schrank verstecken. "Was haben wir verpasst?", fragt Phoebe. Doch im gleichem Moment taucht Hydra an der Tür auf. Paige will einen Windstoß auf ihn schleudern, doch Henry ist schneller und beschwört einen großen Tornado, der sie mit voller Wucht trifft und tötet. Plutonia und Charona kommen gerade, als sie sehen, wie sich Hydra auflöst und beamen sich wütend weg. Paige rennt zu Henry. "Gut gemacht, Schatz, ich bin stolz auf dich." Piper rennt glücklich zu Leo und gibt ihm einen Kuss, auch Phoebe lässt sich von Coop in den Armen nehmen. Prue lächelt. Dann umarmt auch Leo sie. "Wie seht ihr denn aus?", fragt Coop. Die Schwestern haben immer noch ihre chinesischen Gewänder an. "Nun, das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte", sagt Prue. "Viel zu lang, um sie jetzt zu komplett zu erzählen", meint Phoebe lächelnd. "Aber es ist gut ausgegangen und wir haben wieder etwas über die Vergangenheit unserer Familie gelernt", lächelt Paige. "Und unsere Zukunft gerettet, zumindest so viel wie möglich", äußert sich Piper. Sie holt das Amulett aus ihrer Tasche. Der Spiegel ist nun nicht mehr zerbrochen, sondern wieder ganz. Vorsichtig legt sie es in eine kleine Schatulle. Dann umarmen sie sich nochmal gegenseitig...

Man sieht ein paar Abendszenen von San Francisco, dann sieht man Darryl in seiner Wohnung, der am Esstisch sitzt. Seine Kinder sind gerade mit dem Essen fertig geworden und rennen ins Wohnzimmer, um zu spielen. Sheila steht am Waschbecken und spült ab. Darryl geht zu ihr und gibt ihr einen Kuss. "Danke, durch dich geht es mir wieder viel besser." Sheila lächelt. "Freut mich, Liebling." Da klingelt das Telefon. "Ich übernehme das", sagt Darryl und hebt den Hörer ab. "Hier Morris, hallo?" Man hört am Ende eine verzerrte Stimme. "Hören Sie mir gut zu. Machen Sie das, was ich Ihnen in meinen E-Mails geschrieben habe und beantworten Sie sie. Ansonsten wird es Ihnen noch sehr Leid tun, was ich mit Ihrer Frau machen werde..." Der Unbekannte legt auf und Darrlys Gesicht erstarrt. "Lisa", flüstert er so leise, dass Sheila es nicht hört. Aber sie merkt, dass Darryl nichts mehr sagt. "Alles in Ordnung, Schatz? Wer war denn dran?" "Ach du, es ... es war falsch verbunden", stammelt er. Sheila nickt und wäscht weiter ab, während Darryl sich wieder hinsetzt. Seine Augen zeigen pure Panik und auf seiner Stirn bilden sich erneut Schweißperlen...unaufhörlich.

Ende der Episode


	17. 9x17 Darryl's Angels

**9x17 Darryl's Angels**

(Folge 195)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

and Shannen Doherty

Special Music Guest Star:

Pink

Guest Star:

Dorian Gregory als Darryl

Charisma Carpenter als Kira

James Read als Victor

Sandra Prosper als Sheila

Michelle Rodriguez als Lisa

Rebecca Balding als Elise

Heather Locklear als Diane

Jennie Garth als Becky

Charlie Sheen als Ryan

Courtney Thorne-Smith als Kelly

Courteney Cox-Arquette als Kate

David Arquette als Eddy

Denise Richards als Venusira

Jennifer Garner als Plutonia

Jennifer Aniston als Charona

Jennifer Love Hewitt als Nixa

Lucy Liu als Thalassania

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Die Straßen sind schwach beleuchtet, es ist Abend in San Francisco. Darryl parkt sein Auto in die Garage und öffnet die Haustür. "Hallo Schatz, ich bin zu Hause!" Er schaut verwundert, als keine Antwort kam. Er geht in das Wohnzimmer, findet aber weder seine Frau noch seine Kinder. "Sheila, bist du da?" Er geht in die Küche und schaut fassungslos auf den Boden. Dort liegt Sheila mit aufgerissenen Augen. Am ganzen Körper sieht man Messerstiche, um ihren Körper bildet sich eine große Blutlache. "Nein!" Darryl beugt sich panisch zu ihr und versucht, ihren Puls zu spüren, aber sie ist schon tot. Schluchzend nimmt er eine weiße Tischdecke und deckt sie zu. Doch plötzlich kommt ihm eine Idee. "Paige! Bitte orb dich her, du musst meine Frau heilen!" Doch plötzlich wird er von hinten gepackt...

Darryl wacht schweißgebadet auf. "Nur ein Traum", flüstert er. Sein Atem beruhigt sich langsam wieder, als er Sheila sieht, die friedlich schläft. "Ich muss etwas unternehmen", murmelt er vor sich hin. Er seufzt, dann macht er die Schublade seines Nachttisches auf und sucht nach seiner Waffe. Er umfasst sie mit einer Hand und versucht dann wieder, einzuschlafen.

Im Halliwell Manor hat Kira ebenfalls einen Traum. Sie befindet sich in einem dunklen Raum, wo sie vier helle Lichter sieht. Auf einmal erlischt ein Licht und ein starker Schmerz durchzuckt ihren Körper. Sie wacht auf, spürt aber immer noch den Schmerz. "Was war das?", flüstert sie leise.

_Opening_

Die Sonne geht auf, es ist Vormittag in San Francisco. Man hört das Lied "U + Ur Hand" von Pink. Piper und Kira befinden sich im P3 organisieren das Konzert von der Sängerin. "Sag mal Piper, wieso benennt sich eine Sängerin nach einer Farbe?", fragt Kira. Piper lächelt. "Nun, so etwas nennt man einen Künstlernamen. Die Stars wollen damit auffallen." Kira schüttelt den Kopf. "Das ist echt unbegreiflich für mich..." Sie gehen weiter ihre Notizen durch. "Achja", fährt Kira fort. "Was ich dich noch fragen wollte. Ist es normal, dass wenn Menschen im Traum Schmerzen haben, sie diese auch beim Aufwachen spüren?" Doch bevor Piper antworten kann, klingelt ihr Handy. "Hallo? ... Was? ... Okay, ich komme." Sie legt auf. "Tut mir leid, ich muss weg. Schaffst du das alleine?" Kira nickt. In dem Moment kommt Becky in den Club. Piper strahlt. "Das kommt ja wie gerufen. Becky, kannst du Kira bei der Planung von Pinks Konzert heute Abend helfen?" Becky nickt. "Klar, kein Problem. Bis heute Abend." Piper nickt und verlässt den Club.

Phoebe sitzt in ihrem Büro und bemüht sich, an ihrer Kolumne zu schreiben. Da klopt Elise an der Tür. "Hey Phoebe, ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass sich die Dead-Line zwei Tage nach hinten verschoben haben. Sie haben also genügend Zeit für die neue Kolumne." Phoebe lächelt ihr dankbar zu. "Vielen Dank, Sie sind meine Rettung." Elise nickt und geht wieder zurück in die Redaktion. Phoebe seufzt erleichtert und lehnt sich nach hinten. Da klingelt ihr Handy. "Hallo? ... Was? .. Okay, ich komme." Sie fährt den Computer herunter, packt ihre Sachen zusammen und verlässt die Redaktion.

In der D&D Agentur macht Paige gerade eine Kaffeepause, als Pete die Agentur betritt. "Hey Pete, schön dich zu sehen! Wieder gesund?" Pete lächelt. "Naja, bin immer noch leicht erkältet, mir geht es aber schon viel besser als letzte Woche. Kann zumindest wieder arbeiten." Paige nickt. "Und dein ... magisches Problem?" "Das habe ich wieder unter Kontrolle", lacht Pete. Da kommt Diane aus ihrem Büro. "Oh, wie schön, dass Sie wieder da sind, Pete. Ich hätte gleich einen neuen Auftrag für Sie." Pete nickt und folgt ihr ins Büro. Paige setzt sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch und erstellt eine neue Grafik. Da klingelt ihr Handy. "Hallo ... Was? ... Okay, ich komme." Sie legt auf, packt ihre Sachen und verlässt die Agentur.

Henry verabschiedet sich von seinen Kindern, die er zur Schule gebracht hat. Er fährt weiter zur Arbeit. Dabei kommt er am Space Building vorbei. Da die Ampel rot wird, betrachtet er aus Langeweile das Gebäude. "Ganz schön hoch", meint er leise. Auf einmal stutzt er. Er sieht die große Pflanze, den kleinen Baum, der vor dem Gebäude wächst. "Komisch, ich könnte schwören, dass es vor einer Weile diese Pflanze noch nicht gegeben hat." Er schaut sie näher. "Was ist das überhaupt für eine Pflanzensorte?" Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken kann, hört er eine Hupe. Schnell stellt er fest, dass die Ampel wieder grün ist und die anderen Autos hinter ihm ungeduldig warten. Er konzentriert sich wieder auf den Straßenverkehr und fährt weiter...

Im Space Building befinden sich Saturnia, Venusira und Plutonia im Untergeschoss und diskutieren. Saturnia grinst. "Unser Joker entwickelt sich zu einem brillanten Schachzug, alles läuft nach Plan." Dann schaut sie zu Venusira. "Und wie läuft deine übernommene Mission?" Venusira lächelt teuflisch. "Sehr gut, besser, als ich es jemals denken konnte. Der Joker hat natürlich gute Vorarbeit geleistet, deswegen ist es für mich sehr einfach, die Mission fortzuführen. Unser Opfer wird bald vernichtet sein." Saturnia nickt erfreut. "Und was ist mit Neptunia?" Da beamt sich Thalassania in den Raum. "Die hat das erreicht, was sie erreichen wollte." "Gut, sehr gut...Und zahlen sich die Übungen aus, Plutonia?" "Aber natürlich", antwortet sie und klont sich. Für ein paar Sekunden betrachten Saturnia und Venusira die zwei Plutonias, dann lässt Plutonia ihr Klon wieder verschwinden. Saturnia klatscht die Hände. "Wunderbar, alles läuft wunderbar. Eddy und Kate haben mir vorhin berichtet, dass wir eine große Firma in Südafrika übernommen haben. Wir sind unserem Ziel wieder einen Schritt näher. Nichts kann mehr uns aufhalten...bis auf die Mächtigen Drei..."

Die Mächtigen Drei treffen sich vor Darryls Haustür. "Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragt Phoebe verdutzt. "Nun, Darryl hat uns wohl auch angerufen", antwortet Paige. "Sind wir jetzt die Drei Engel für Darryl?", meint Piper. Da öffnet Darryl erleichtert die Haustür. "Vielen Dank, dass ihr so schnell auf meinen Anruf reagiert habt", flüstert er. "Kommt rein." Die Schwestern betreten das Wohnzimmer. "Wo ist denn Sheila?", fragt Paige. Darryl zögert. "Mit den Kindern unterwegs...Aber das ist auch gut so." Die Schwestern schauen sich verwirrt an, dann setzen sie sich auf das Sofa und überschlagen die Beine. Darryl setzt sich gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. "Nun...ich brauche eure Hilfe...Ich werde epresst." Die Schwestern sind sprachlos. Darryl führt leise fort. "Man droht mir, Sheila etwas zu tun, sollte ich die Aufgabe nicht erfüllen." Die Schwestern schweigen. "Was für eine Aufgabe?", fragt Phoebe dann langsam. Darryl seufzt und schaut Piper an. "Es geht leider immer noch um Dan." Piper zuckt leicht zusammen. "Wieso? Was ist noch mit Dan? Wir wissen doch, dass er von einer Planetoid getötet wurde." Darryl nickt und holt die Sporttasche, die er aus dem Revier mitgebracht hat. Er macht sie auf und nimmt neben ein paar persönlichen Gegenständen ein paar Mappen heraus. "Das waren die persönlichen Sachen von Dan, die man in seinem Auto gefunden hat." Er schlägt eine Mappe auf gibt sie den Schwestern. Diese sind geschockt. "Dan wusste von unseren Zauberkräften?", flüstert Piper. Darryl nickt. "Ja, nicht nur das, er war wahrscheinlich auch kurz davor, damit an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen." "Soll das heißen, eine Planetoid hat uns davor bewahrt, aufzufliegen?", fragt Phoebe leise. Darryl nickt langsam. "Ja, aber schaut her", meint Paige und zeigt auf eine andere Mappe, die sie gerade geöffnet hat. "Dan wusste auch über Dämonen Bescheid. Ich denke, das ist eher ein Grund, warum sie ihn getötet haben." "Aber dazu gibt es doch eigentlich die Libris-Dämonen", äußert sich Phoebe. Die Schwestern durchsuchen weitere Mappen. "Wer erpresst dich eigentlich und warum?", fragt Piper. "Nun, es ist eine Frau, die Lisa heißt. Sie hat anscheinend Kontakt zu Darryl gehabt und will seine persönlichen Sachen", antwortet Darryl. "Woher weißt du, wie sie heißt?", fragt Paige. "Ich kann es nur vermuten, aber schau dir ihre E-Mailadresse an." Sie reicht ihnen eine Notiz. "Hm...irgendwie kommt mir die E-Mail bekannt vor", grübelt Piper. Darryl fährt fort und greift zu Dans Adressbuch. "Unter M steht eine Frau, die Lisa heißt. Lisa Montez. Sie wohnt in Boston..." Die Schwestern schauen sich das Adressbuch an. Besonders Piper schaut sich die Adresse sehr genau an. "Verdammt, ich kenne die Adresse irgendwo her..." Phoebe und Paige legen die Mappen auf den Tisch. "Und was hast du vor?" Darryl steht auf und geht ab. "Ich habe ihr eine E-Mail zurückgeschrieben, dass ich heute Abend die Sachen an einen ruhigen Ort bringen werde, wo sie sie später abholen wird. Natürlich werde ich eure Akten weglassen und die anderen Sachen mit euren Identitäten. Sie wird wahrscheinlich dann alleine kommen und ich habe gedacht, ob ihr sie nicht heimlich verfolgen und beobachten könntet." "Wieso fangen wir sie nicht einfach und du verhaftest sie dann?", fragt Phoebe. "Naja, wir haben nichts gegen sie in der Hand", antwortet Darryl. "Aber reicht Erpressung nicht?", meint Paige. "Schon, aber leider haben wir keine handfesten Beweise. Sie würde sicher den Anruf abstreiten", seufzt Darryl. "Na gut. Dann verfolgen wir sie", beschließt Phoebe. Paige nickt. "Gut, dann sollten wir die ersten Vorbereitungen treffen..." Darryl nickt, doch dann holt er einen Umschlag, indem sich eine Kopie von Prues Foto mit der Waffe befindet. "Was ich noch sagen wollte...", fängt er an, doch Piper schreit auf. "Ich weiß es! Ich weiß, woher ich die Adresse kenne!" Die Schwestern und Darryl sind gespannt. "Was weißt du?" Piper fährt fort. "Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Frau auf Dans Beerdigung, die mit mir geredet und eine Visitenkarte gegeben hat? Darauf stand genau die gleiche Adresse, ich habe sie sogar noch zu Hause. Sie hat Dan gekannt und ich sollte sie mal anrufen, aber ich habe es verdrängt. Das muss Lisa sein!" Darryl nickt erfreut. "Super, das ist doch schon mal eine gute Voraussetzung! Danke, dass ihr mir helft." Die Schwestern lächeln. "Natürlich helfen wir dir, wie oft hast du uns schließlich schon geholfen? Das ist das Mindeste, was wir machen können." Darryl nickt dankbar und schaut auf die Uhr. "Okay, es ist gleich Mittag. Sheila ist mit den Kindern bis übermorgen bei meiner Schwiegermutter, bis dahin sollten wir es zumindest geschafft haben, dass Lisa ihre Drohungen zurückzieht." Die Schwestern nicken. Da fällt Darryl ein, dass er den Schwestern immer noch das Foto von Prue zeigen will. Doch Piper fährt fort. "Hey, Dad ist ja noch bei uns zu Hause, um Prue zu sehen." Darryl zuckt zusammen. "Was? Prue?" "Stimmt, wir haben dir das noch gar nicht erzählt", antwortet Phoebe. "Nun, wir können sie endlich wieder sehen. Natürlich ist sie tot und ein Geist, aber wir dürfen nun endlich mit ihr reden." Darryl weiß einen Moment lang nicht, was er sagen soll. Er lässt den Umschlag schnell unauffällig in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden und strahlt dann. "Super, das ist ja toll, ich freue mich total für euch. "Komm doch mit, dann kannst du sie auch wieder sehen", lächelt Piper. Paige nimmt seine Hände und sie orbt alle weg.

Leo sitzt in seinem Büro in der Zauberschule und korrigiert Arbeiten. Da beamt sich Coop hinein. Leo schaut kurz auf. "Hey, Coop, einen Moment, bin gleich fertig." Coop wartet ungeduldig und sieht zu, wie Leo eine Arbeit zu Ende korrigiert. "Ohje, das war aber nicht so der Hit..." Er schreibt ein großes "E" auf das Blatt. "Ich hoffe, es liegt nicht an meinen Fähigkeiten als Lehrer..." Er liegt den Stift weg und schaut zu Coop. "Tut mir leid, wollte noch schnell eine Arbeit fertig korrigieren, den Rest mache ich später. Was gibts?" "Ich wollte fragen, ob du noch einmal mit mir die Bibliothek durchsuchen könntest." "Klar, kein Problem. Was möchtest du suchen?" Coop schaut Leo an. Leo nickt. "Ich weiß. Gut, lass uns gehen." Sie verlassen Leos Büro und gehen über die große Halle, wo sich ein paar Schüler aufhalten. Sie gehen weiter in einen riesigen Raum mit tausenden Büchern. "Oh man, das wird den ganzen Tag dauern, nach Informationen zu suchen", seufzt Coop. Leo schaut nachdenklich. "Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du es Phoebe sagst. Diese Kugeln könnten schließlich auch sehr gefährlich sein, wenn es vor allem auch noch von den Planetoids kommt." Coop nickt langsam. "Ich werde es ihr sagen. Und den Schwestern auch. Aber jetzt nicht. Noch nicht. Noch will ich suchen..." Leo nickt und sie beginnen, die vielen Bücher durchzublättern...

Im Halliwell Manor sitzt Victor mit Prue auf dem Sofa und unterhalten sich. "Endlich kann ich dich sehen", strahlt Victor und nimmt Prue in die Arme. "Meine Kleine..." Prue lächelt. "Es freut mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen, Dad." Victor kommen leicht die Tränen. "Es hat mir damals fast das Herz gebrochen, als ich dich verloren hatte, gerade, als ich wieder für euch da war. Ich bin so glücklich, dass nun alles wieder gut wird." Da orben sich Paige mit Piper, Phoebe und Darryl in das Zimmer.

"Oh mein Gott, Prue!" Darryl rennt zu ihr und umarmt sie. Prue lacht. "Wie schön, dich zu sehen, Darryl, habe dich vermisst." Währenddessen verabschiedet sich Victor von Piper, Phoebe und Paige. "Ich muss wieder weg. Bringt ihr heute Abend die Kinder noch zu mir?" Piper, Phoebe und Paige nicken einstimmig. Victor lächelt. "Alles klar." Er geht noch einmal zu Prue und umarmt sie. "Bis zum nächsten Mal, Prue." Sie nickt. "Bis zum nächsten Mal." Victor winkt und geht aus dem Haus. Piper geht schnell zu einem Schreibtisch und durchsucht eine Schublade. "Hier habe ich sie!", ruft sie und zeigt den anderen die Visitenkarte von Lisa. Prue ist verwirrt. "Was ist passiert?" Die Schwestern und Darryl erklären kurz, was passiert ist. Prue ist schockiert, wirkt aber entschlossen. "Wie kann ich helfen?" Phoebe schaut zögernd rein. "Ich weiß nicht Prue, ob es so gut wäre, wenn du hilfst, immerhin bist du schon tot." Aber Prue wedelt mit der Hand. "Ach was. Wenn Mom und Grams das schaffen, dann schaffe ich das ganz sicher." Piper und Paige nicken. Darryl klatscht in die Hände. "Alles klar, dann kommt wieder zu mir, dort erkläre ich euch den Plan. Paige, könntest du...?" Paige lächelt. "Klar, kein Problem, mein Taxi ist sogar frei für euch alle." Darryl schaut begeistert, stoplert aber auf einmal über eine Puppe von Melinda. Die anderen lachen und helfen ihm wieder aufzustehen. Dabei bemerkt keiner, wie der Umschlag aus Darryls Jacke auf den Boden leicht unter den Küchenschrank fällt. Gemeinsam orben sie sich weg.

Lisa sitzt am Computer und wartet. "Sie haben Post", piept eine Computerstimme. Schnell öffnet sie die E-Mail.

"Sie bekommen die persönlichen Sachen. Um 18.30 Uhr, auf der Pagode im japanischen Garten des Golden Gate Parks. Sie können dann die Sachen abholen." Lisa schaut zufrieden. "Na also, es geht doch..."

Man sieht die Stadt Boston. In einem Hochhaus orben sich Piper, Phoebe und Paige, natürlich verkleidet, in Lisas Wohnung. Langsam betreten sie das Wohnzimmer. "Aha, so schaut sie also aus", meint Paige und zeigt auf ein paar Fotos. "Ja, genau diese Frau habe ich getroffen. Treffer", sagt Piper und steckt ein Foto ein. Phoebe untersucht währenddessen eine Schublade. "Hier sind ein paar Einkaufsrechnungen. Sie ist wohl Stammkundin von einem gewissen Weinladen names "Vin rouge"." "Sehr gut, ich liebe Wein, dort werde ich mich später nach ihr erkundigen. Wer weiß, vielleicht finde ich ja noch einen genialen Wein für mein Restaurant, oder neue Rezepte..." Paige geht in das Schlafzimmer. "Oh, sie ist ja wie ich eine fleißige Leserin der Cosmopolitan...seht dort, eine Perrücke. Wozu sie die wohl braucht?" "Vielleicht führt sie ein Doppelleben", meint Phoebe. Piper nickt. "Okay, lasst mich mal den Weinladen abklappern, vielleicht finde ich irgendwelche Informationen heraus." Paige nickt und orbt sich und die anderen weg.

Prue sitzt in Darryls Arbeitszimmer und versucht, mit ihm ein paar Geräte und Programme zu installieren. "Was ist das?", fragt Prue und zeigt auf einen Lippenstift. "So etwas wie eine Wanze. Man kann dann mit diesem Programm sehen, wo sich der Lippenstift befindet." Prue nickt anerkennend den Kopf. "Nicht schlecht." Darryl lächelt und zeigt dann auf ein paar kleine runde Knöpfe. "Die darfst du später in ihrer Wohnung verteilen, das sind Abhörprogramme." Prue nickt. "Wissen wir schon, wo sie wohnt?" Darryl nickt. "Piper, Phoebe und Paige arbeiten daran. Du kannst dich ein bisschen Pause machen." Prue nickt. "Okay, dann werde ich für eine Weile wieder ein Geist sein. Hast du sechs Kerzen?" Darryl nickt. "Ja, wieso?" Prue lächelt. "Dann können meine Schwestern mich später wieder rufen." Sie umarmt ihn. "Bis später." Darryl lächelt. "Bis später, Prue." Ihr Körper wird wieder zur Geisterform, dann löst sie sich auf.

Phoebe und Paige warten vor dem "Vin Rouge". "Geht es nur mir so oder ist Boston kälter als San Francisco?", fragt Phoebe. Paige zuckt die Schultern. "Kann schon sein. Noch ein Grund mehr, warum Darryl wieder bei uns ist." Da kommt Piper mit einer Tüte aus dem Laden. "Leute, der Laden hat so tolle Weine, da musste ich einfach zuschlagen..." Phoebe und Paige lachen über Pipers Begeisterung. "Schon gut, Schwesterherz. Was hast du über Lisa herausgefunden?" "Nun", antwortet Piper. "Sie hat eine Ausbildung als Bodyguard gemacht, gearbeitet hat sie aber in einer Firma, die heißt Lysto. Nachts soll sie sehr viel unterwegs gewesen sein." Paige grübelt. "Hm...vielleicht ist ja eine Auftragskillerin." "Oder hat auch so etwas mit der Mafia zu tun", führt Phoebe Paiges Gedanke fort. "Achja, außerdem hat mir der Verkäufer erzählt, dass sie ihren Freund in San Francisco besuchen wolle, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Sie hat geschwärmt, wie sie mit ihm zusammenwohnen werden." Phoebe nickt. "Vielleicht wohnt sie ja in Dans Appartment." "Stimmt, könntest Recht haben. Kommt, lasst uns das auschecken und Darryl das Foto zeigen", sagt Paige und geht mit Piper und Phoebe in eine verlassene Ecke. Danach orben sie sich wieder nach San Francisco.

Saturnia ist im Untergeschoss des Space Buildings und schaut in ihr Kaleidoskop. "Ihr könnt anfangen", grinst sie teuflisch. "Erneut. Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg." Man hört im Schatten Lachen, welches sich nun mit Saturnias Lachen vermischt.

Darryl schaut geschockt das Foto von Lisa an. "Ich kenne sie!", ruft er panisch. "Sie war in einem Fall in Boston verwickelt. Sie hat in einer Firma, die Lysto hieß, gearbeitet. Dort wurden vier Mitarbeiter grausam umgebracht und sie war Hauptverdächtige, allerdings hatten wir nie handfeste Beweise. Die Firma ist dann letzendlich durch diesen schlechten Ruf pleite gegangen und wir haben ihre Spur verloren." Die Schwestern sind erstaunt. "Das ist ja heftig, was dort so passiert", meint Phoebe. "Und ich dachte, San Francisco wäre schon grausam genug", meint Piper sarkastisch. Darryl überlegt. "Moment, ich wusste doch noch mehr Sachen..." Da bemerkt Paige, dass ihre älteste Schwester nicht mehr da ist. "Äh, Darryl, wo ist Prue?" "Sie ist wieder ein Geist geworden, weil sie fertig war mit den Vorbereitungen. Ihr sollt sie rufen, wenn wir losziehen. Mist, ich erinnere mich noch an ihre spezielle Akte, dort habe ich alles aufgeschrieben, aber sie ist in einer geheimen Abteilung der CIA für ungelöste Fälle..." "Keine Angst, wir besorgen sie dir", sagt Paige. "Aber das Gebäude ist strengstens bewacht!", antwortet Darryl. "Also was Natalie, Alex und Dylan können, können wir schon lange", scherzt Piper. "Und auch mit Jill, Kate und Sabrina können wir locker mithalten", lacht Phoebe. Darryl gibt nach. "Gut, aber seit verdammt vorsichtig, ja? Mit der CIA ist es nicht unbedingt immer zu scherzen..." Piper nickt. "Ja, das habe ich auch gemerkt, als ich Alias angeschaut habe. Wir werden aufpassen."

Auf der Polizeistation sitzt Henry an seinem Tisch und macht eine Kaffeepause. Genüsslich trinkt er seinen Kaffe, holt die Zeitung heraus und beginnt sie durchzulesen. Bei einem Artikel bleibt er auf einmal hängen. Aufmerksam liest er die ersten Zeilen. "Ein Mörder, der seit vielen Jahren verschwunden war, wurde letzte Woche in einem kleinen französischem Dorf nahe Paris gesichtet. Die Polizei konnte ihn nie fangen, immer tauchte er geschickt unter. Alledings hat man ihn schon für tot gehalten. Dieser Mörder war ein besonders brutaler Mörder, denn er beging schon vor über 30 Jahren seine ersten Straftaten. Die Einwohner des Dorfes und der Umgebung haben nun Angst, dass der Mörder erneut zuschlägt..." Gebannt liest Henry den Artikel zu Ende, danach fängt er an, nachzudenken...

Es läuft das Lied "Feel Good Time" von Pink. Paige und Phoebe stehen vor dem besagten CIA-Gebäude. Paige hat sich die Haare streng zusammengebunden, trägt einen schwarzen engen schwarzen Rock und hat eine Brille im Gesicht. Phoebes Haare sind offen und mit Volumenspray aufgepeppt, dazu trägt sie ein hautenges, schwarzes Minikleid. Man kann nicht mehr ihr wirkliches Aussehen erkennen. "So, ich bin bereit. Du auch?", flüstert Paige leise zu Phoebe. "Ja, von mir aus kann es losgehen. Aber Phoebe, könntest du nicht noch ein bisschen mehr Delkotée zeigen?" Sie gehen zum Wachmann. Paige zeigt ihren Ausweis. "Allgemeine Untersuchung", sagt sie streng, während Phoebe versucht, mit dem Wachmann zu flirten. Dieser lässt die zwei nun rein. Im Gebäude gehen sie nun einen Stockwerk tiefer und suchen einen Raum, der zum Meer und zu der Küste zeigt. Denn Paige hat Piper dorthin georbt, die nun langsam die Felsenwand hochklettert. Sie finden einen Raum, allerdings arbeiten dort zwei Angestellte, die misstrauisch Phoebe und Paige anschauen. Doch die zwei lassen sich nicht beirren und gehen weiter in einen anderen Raum, der leer ist. Während Phoebe an der Tür steht und dort aufpasst, geht Paige vorsichtig in den Raum. Bevor die Überwachungskamera sie sehen kann, orbt sie ein Handtuch darüber. Dann geht sie schnell zum Fenster, öffnet es und schleust Piper in das Gebäude, die dort schon wartet, ebenfalls nicht mehr erkennbar. "Na endlich", sagt sie leise, aber mürrisch. "Verdammte Ostküste. Weißt du, wie kalt der Wind draußen ist?" Paige lächelt. "Tja, jetzt weißt du auch, wie schön es bei uns an der Westküste ist, nicht wahr?" Sie machen vorsichtig das Fenster zu. "Hoffentlich hört man nichts durch die Kamera", meint Paige, da macht schon Phoebe wilde Gesten. Ein Wachmann kommt die Treppen hinunter. Schnell versteckt sich Piper hinter der Tür, während Paige zu Phoebe geht. Der Wachmann fragt, wer sie sind. "Von der Untersuchung", sagt Paige kühl und rückt ihre Brille zurecht. Phoebe geht auf den Mann zu. "Nun, dann machen wir ja wohl die gleiche Beschäftigung...", sagt sie verführerisch und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich, so dass sich Piper unbemerkt an ih vorbeischleichen und schnell die Treppen hochgehen kann. Nachdem Paige merkt, dass Piper in Sicherheit ist, zieht sie Phoebe, die den Wachmann immer noch küsst, weg. "Entschuldigen Sie für diese Unannehmlichkeit, aber sie ist noch zu unreif in ihrem Job." "Kein Problem...", haucht der Wachmann, der immer noch fasziniert von Phoebe ist. Diese winkt ihm lächelnd zu und geht dann mit Paige die Treppen hoch, während der Wachmann glücklich in die andere Richtung weitergeht...Währenddessen ist Piper ein Stockwerk höher und untersucht die Räume. Sie entdeckt schließlich den Raum mit den Akten, der allerdings verschlossen ist. Sie sprengt unauffällig das Schloss und macht leise die Tür auf. In dem Zimmer befinden sich ganze Reihen von Schubladen mit Akten. Schnell durchsucht Piper die Reihe mit M und findet Lisas Akte. Zufrieden schließt sie die Schublade, doch auf einmal hört sie eine Stimme hinter ihr. Langsam dreht sie sich um und sieht in die Öffnung einer Pistole. Sie hebt langsam die Hände. "Wer sind Sie?", fragt der Wachmann. "Eine Hexe", antwortet Piper fesch und schlägt ihm die Waffe aus der Hand, noch bevor er reagieren kann. Dann bekommt er noch ein paar Fäuste zu spüren, mit einem Tritt in den Hintern fällt er schließlich ohnmächtig zu Boden. Ein Stockwerk tiefer hören Phoebe und Paige den Kopf. Besorgt rennen sie nach oben, wo Piper sie herwinkt. "Okay, ich habe die Mappe, schnell, lasst uns abhauen!" Sie rennen durch einen langen Gang bis zur nächsten Treppe, wo sie ein weiteres Stockwerk hochkommen. Doch oben angekommen stehen zwei Wachmänner. Piper lässt sie schnell erstarren und sie rennen weiter. "Ich hoffe, hier sind keine Überwachungskameras", meint Piper. "Keine Sorge", antwortet Paige. "Ich habe das ganze System lahm gelegt, als Phoebe wieder mit einem Wachmann beschäftigt wird." "Hoffentlich wird Coop das nicht herausfinden", lacht Phoebe. Sie rennen auf das Dach, wo ein Hubschrauber und ein paar Drachenflieger stehen. Sie rennen zu den Drachenfliegern und machen sie startbereit. Doch auf einmal hören sie Schüsse, die die Flügel der Drachenflieger kaputt machen. An der Tür zum Dach stehen ein paar Wachmänner mit Waffen. Schnell orbt Paige die Tür zu, worauf sie hören, dass die Männer die Treppe hinuntergefallen sind. "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragt Phoebe. "Sollen wir uns einfach wegorben?", meint Paige. Die Wachmänner sind erneut auf dem Dach, doch Paige lässt nun einen kleinen Windstoß los, sodass die Männer wieder die Treppe runterfliegen. "Nein, wir können uns nicht einfach wegorben, man würde uns dann weitersuchen", antwortet Piper. "Wir müssen für sie tot sein." Sie schaut sich um und zeigt auf den Hubschrauber. Paige versteht und nickt, auch Phoebe hat kapiert, was Piper meint. Schnell klettern sie in den Hubschrauber, wo Phoebe sich gleich an das Steuer hinsetzt. "Zum Glück hatte ich in New York auch mal einen Freund, der so etwas fliegen konnte, wie schön, dass er mir gezeigt hat, wie so etwas geht." Phoebe startet und der Hubschrauber fliegt los. Die Wachmänner sind wieder auf dem Dach und versuchen nun, mit ihrem Waffen den Hubschrauber abzuschießen. "Okay, es muss schnell gehen", sagt Piper im Hubschrauber. "Paige, bist du bereit?" Sie nickt und berührt mit jeweils einer Handy Piper und Phoebe. "Phoebe, kann es losgehen?" Sie nickt und lässt den Hubschrauber immer tiefer sinken. Die Wachmänner beobachten angespannt vom Dach, was passiert. Phoebe macht nun absichtlich alles falsch, so dass der Hubschrauber ins Meer stürzt. Doch bevor er aufprallt, orbt sich Paige mit Piper und Phoebe aus dem Hubschrauber in einen Felsversprung der Küste und verstecken sich dort so, dass die Wachmänner sie oben vom Dach nicht sehen können. Sie sehen, wie der Hubschrauber ins Meer stürzt, an einigen Felsen reibt und schließlich explodiert. Während die Wrackteile noch rauchen, hören die Schwestern, wie die Männer oben etwas von Tod der Eindringlinge rufen. Die Schwestern atmen durch. Piper schaut stolz auf die Mappe. "Wir haben es geschafft. Wir sind gut." Phoebe lächelt. "Ja, aber ich glaube, Hexe ist doch ein bisschen entspannterer Job als Engel." "Oder Agentin", meint Paige lachend. "Darryl wird sich freuen!" Sie umarmen sich und orben sich dann weg.

Coop setzt sich erschöpft hin. Er hat mit Leo die ganze Bibliothek durchsucht, aber in keinem Buch steht nicht mal ansatzweise etwas über die violetten Kugeln. "Wahrscheinlich ist das eine spezielle Eigenschaft der Planetoids", meint Leo, der sich zu Coop setzt. Dieser grübelt. "Vielleicht sollte ich es Phoebe sagen. Oder? Was meinst du?" Leo nickt langsam. "Vielleicht wäre das besser. Ich hoffe es nicht, aber wer weiß, vielleicht sind diese Kugeln sehr gefährlich." Coop nickt. "Ja, ich spüre, wie ich langsam schwächer werde, habe das aber nie ernst genommen. Ich hoffe, es ist noch nicht zu spät." In dem Moment beamen sich zwei Planetoids in die Bibliothek, eine mit schwarzen, eine mit braunen Haaren, beide Gesichter sind verhüllt. Die braunhaarige Dämonin beschwört eine violette Kugel und wirft sie auf Coop, doch dieser reagiert schnell und wehrt es mit ein paar Herzkugeln ab. Eine davon trifft die Dämonin und enthüllt für einen kurzen Moment das Gesicht. "Das ist Venusira!", rufen Coop und Leo gleichzeitig. In diesem Moment beschwört die schwarzhaarige Dämonin ebenfalls eine violette Kugel, die Coop mit voller Wucht trifft. Schreiend vor Schmerzen fällt er zu Boden. Leo verpasst der schwarzhaarigen Dämonin einen heftigen Tritt, so dass sie auf Venusira fällt, die inzwischen wieder verschleiert ist. Während Leo nun Coop auf den Füßen hilft, beamen sich die zwei Planetoids weg. Coop keucht vor Schmerzen. Leo schaut skeptisch. "Ich glaube, es ist sogar sehr dringend, dass du es Phoebe sagst", meint er. Coop nickt langsam...

"Ich bin so stolz auf euch!", lacht Darryl, als die Schwestern ihm erzählen, wie sie die Mappe der CIA weggenommen haben. Piper grinst. "Danke Sydney Bristow." Darryl lächelt und schaut auf die Uhr. "Es ist allerdings schon ein bisschen zu spät, um die Mappe zu analysieren, das werden wir in den nächsten Tagen machen." Phoebe und Paige nicken. "Gut, dann lasst uns Prue beschwören." Sie holen die Kerzen, die Darryl ihnen bereitgestellt hat, stellen sechs in einen Kreis und zünden sie an. Dann sprechen sie den Spruch:

_"Hör die Worte, hör mein Flehn,_

_musst mich heute wieder sehn._

_Überquer die große Schwelle,_

_kehr zurück an diese Stelle."_

In einem hellen Licht erscheint Prue als Geist, jedoch festigt sich ihr Körper gleich. "Wunderbar. Lasst uns noch einmal den Plan kurz durchgehen, dann können wir los..." Die Schwestern nicken und setzen sich mit Darryl auf das Sofa...

Die Sonne geht unter, es wird dunkel in San Francisco. Paige, genau wie die anderen Schwestern komplett in schwarz gekleidet, sitzt noch im Arbeitszimmer von Darryl und überwacht den Computer. Sie trägt ein Headset und ist mit den anderen verbunden. "Darryl, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" "Ja, alles im grünen Bereich. Allerdings sehe ich sie noch nicht." Darryl steht auf der Pagode mit der Kiste mit Dans persönlichen Sachen. "Es ist gleich 18.30 Uhr. Aber von Lisa ist noch nichts zu sehen." Paige nickt. "Ja, das war zu erwarten." Währenddessen wartet Prue versteckt vor Dans Appartment. Sie beobachtet, wie die Schattenumrisse einer Frau die Wohnung verlässt. "Okay, sie ist weg, habe leider vergessen, euer Foto anzuschauen, es ist aber sowieso zu dunkel, um irgendetwas zu erkennen, sie sollte es aber sein", flüstert Prue in ihr Mikro am Ohr. Paige nickt. "Alles klar, es ist immer Verlass auf unser Pendel. Warte noch einen Moment, dann kannst in die Wohnung die Wanzen verteilen." Er schaltet wieder zu Darryl. "So, sie hat gerade das Appartment verlassen, das ist ja nicht so weit vom Golden Gate Park. Sollen wir nun die Rollen tauschen?" Darryl nickt und lässt die Kiste mitten auf der Pagode stehen. Dann geht er zu ein paar Bäumen, die sehr dicht stehen und wartet dort auf Paige. Diese nimmt ihr Headset ab, macht sich ein Mikro ans Ohr, orbt sich zu den Bäumen, nimmt Darryls Hände, orbt ihn zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer und orbt sich selber wieder zu den Bäumen. Darryl setzt sich das Headset auf. "Paige, kannst du mich hören?" "Ja, alles läuft nach Plan." Darryl nickt. "Okay, ich melde mich wieder. Viel Glück!" Paige rennt zu ein paar Büschen, wo Piper und Phoebe sich verstecken. "Zum Glück sind heute kaum Leute im Park, sonst müssten sie uns für komplett bescheuert halten", meint Paige leise. "Das haben wir wahrscheinlich Pink zu verdanken, so dass heute alle Menschen ins P3 gehen", sagt Phoebe. "Oh stimmt, Pink, hätte ich fast vergessen. Gut, lasst uns die Mission so schnell wie möglich zu Ende führen, damit ich noch etwas vom Erfolg spüren kann", äußert sich Piper. In dem Moment sehen sie, wie aus weiter Ferne eine Frau auf die Pagode zugeht. Piper nimmt ein Fernglas und betrachtet das Gesicht der Frau. "Ich glaube, das ist sie", flüstert sie. "Okay", flüstert Phoebe zurück. "Aber pass auf, sie weiß sehr wahrscheinlich, wie wir alle ausschauen. Pass auf, dass deine Verkleidung nicht auffliegt", sagt Paige. Phoebe nickt und betrachtet in einem kleinen Spiegel noch mal ihr Gesicht. Sie trägt eine blonde Perrücke und hat ihr Gesicht mit Schminke verändert. "Gut, dann werde ich sie mal stören." Sie geht aus dem Gebüsch, holt ihr Handy raus, tut so, als ob sie telefonieren würde und geht auf Lisa zu. "Phoebe ist jetzt losgegangen", flüstert Piper durch ihr Mikro. Darryl nickt. "Sehr gut, der Punkt bewegt sich, unser falscher Lippenstift funktioniert." "Sehr gut, dann muss nur Phoebe alles richtig machen." Währenddessen öffnet Prue mit ihrer Telekinese ein Fenster und klettert hinein. Sie nimmt eine Taschenlampe und durchsucht das Wohnzimmer. Da sich kaum Gegenstände in der Wohnung befinden, versteckt sie die erste Wanze unter dem Sofa. Danach geht sie in die Küche und klebt eine Wanze hinter dem Kühlschrank. Dann geht sie ins Bad und sucht dort nach einem geeignetem Versteck...Im Park sind Phoebe und Lisa nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt. "Hey, du kannst das doch nicht machen, warum tust du mir so etwas an?", ruft Phoebe in das Telefon. Sie tut so, als ob sie ganz abgelenkt wäre und stößt Lisa um. "Oh, tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht", sagt Phoebe zu Lisa, als ihre Handtasche auf dem Boden liegt und der Inhalt verstreut rumliegt. Sie beugt sich und hilft Lisa, die Sachen wieder in die Tasche zu tun. "Ist doch kein Problem", lächelt Lisa. Phoebe lächelt auch und schmuggelt den Lippenstift in ihre Tasche. "Okay, ich muss weiter, mein Freund stresst mich. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja wieder einmal", sagt Phoebe, geht schnell weiter und "telefoniert" wieder. Lisa schaut ihr kurz nach, dann geht sie zur Pagode und schaut sich um, ob jemand sie beobachtet. Sie entdeckt Piper und Paige nicht, nimmt schnell die Kiste und geht schnell in die andere Richtung weiter. "Okay, sie hat die Kiste genommen", sagt Paige leise in ihr Mikro. Darryl nickt und schaut auf den Bildschirm. "Gut, der Lippenstift funktioniert. Sie verlässt den Park und geht Richtung Downtown, allerdings nimmt sie einen eher abgelegten Weg." Paige nickt. "Komisch, warum geht sie nicht nach Hause...", meint Piper. Dann kontaktiert sie zu Prue, die eben ihre letzte Wanze verteilt hat und wieder aus dem Fenster geklettert ist. "Prue, sie geht nicht nach Hause, du hast mehr Zeit, die Wanzen zu verlegen." Prue nickt. "Alles klar, aber ich bin schon fertig. Wo geht sie jetzt hin?" "Richtung Downtown." "Okay, ich treffe euch dann dort." "Gut, aber pass auf! Denk daran, dass dich niemand erkennen darf, sonst haben wir morgen eine fette Schlagzeile, dass Tote wieder auferstanden sind." "In Ordnung, ich werde vorsichtig sein." Sie schaut sich um und rennt auf die andere Straßenseite. Währenddessen ist Phoebe wieder bei den Schwestern. "Super gemacht, Schwester", loben Piper und Paige. "Danke", lächelt Phoebe. Sie gehen nun in die gleiche Richtung, die Lisa schon gegangen ist. Dabei lenkt Darryl die Richtung. "Okay, an der nächsten Straße ist sie links abgebogen", sagt er in das Headset. Die Schwestern nicken und schleichen leise weiter. Da stolpert Paige über etwas. "Ein kleiner Spiegel", meint sie und hebt ihn auf. "Zeig mal her", sagt Phoebe und schaut sich den Spiegel an. "Der ist glaube ich von Lisa..." Sie zuckt zusammen.

_Sie sieht, wie Lisa die Treppen zum Coit Tower hochgeht. Dort oben wird sie von ein paar Planetoids angegriffen..._

Piper und Paige schauen besorgt zu ihr. "Was ist los, Phoebe? Was hast du gesehen?" Phoebe zittert leicht. "Die Planetoids sind hinter Lisa her. Sie haben sie angegriffen. Am Coit Tower." In dem Moment meldet sich Darryl wieder. "Lisa bewegt sich Richtung Coit Tower..." Die Schwestern schauen entsetzt. "Oh nein, was machen wir jetzt?", fragt Paige. Piper schaltet zu ihrer älteren Schwester. "Prue, wo bist du denn gerade?" "In der Nähe vom Coit Tower." "Sehr gut. Hör zu, Lisa wird von den Planetoids angegriffen. Am Coit Tower. Kannst du versuchen, sie umzulenken?" Prue nickt. "Alles klar, ich werde es versuchen." Sie schaltet sich zu Darryl. "Hey, könntest du mir sagen, wo Lisa gerade ist?" Sie ist noch in der Howard Street, biegt aber gleich in die Keamy Street ein." Prue rennt in eine Seitenstraße und wartet. Nach einer Weile sieht sie, wie Lisa kommt. Sie will losgehen, um mit ihr zu reden, doch auf einmal erstarrt sie. Im Laternenlicht sieht sie Lisas Gesicht und ist geschockt. Sie bleibt stehen und atmet schwer. Währenddessen meldet sich Darryl, der nun über Phoebes Vision Bescheid weiß. "Sie ist an der Ecke. Hast du sie, Prue?" Prue sagt kein Wort. Darryl wird nervös. "Prue, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Prue? Prue?" Sie antwortet langsam. "Äh...ja. Ich befinde mich wohl doch an der falschen Straßenecke, es kam niemand vorbei." Sie rennt einen anderen Weg und trifft kurz vor dem Coit Tower auf Piper, Phoebe und Paige. Sie seufzt. "Tut mir leid, Leute, ich habe sie verpasst." Piper streichelt ihr über den Arm. "Schon gut, ist in Ordnung. Du kannst ja nichts dafür." Prue versucht, ihr nicht in die Augen zu sehen. "Da ist Lisa", unterbricht Paige und zeigt auf die Treppe. "Was machen wir jetzt? Wir können sie doch nicht einfach runterzerren", meint Phoebe. Doch es ist schon zu spät, denn Lisa ist oben auf der Plattform angekommen. In dem Moment tauchen vier Planetoids auf und greifen Lisa an. Diese ist in Panik und versucht sich zu wehren, wird aber niedergeschlagen und bleibt bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen. "Schnell, wir müssen ihr helfen!", ruft Piper. Sie rennen die Treppen hoch und erblicken Plutonia, Charona, Nixa und Thalassania. Die Schwestern werden von ihnen gleich angegriffen, doch Paige lässt einen großen Wind los und wehrt die Angriffe ab. Dann greift sie Nixa an und geht mit ihr in den Nahkampf. Prue knöpft sich Plutonia vor, während Piper mit Thalassania und Phoebe mit Charona kämpft. Dabei wird Phoebe von vielen Eisstrahlen bedroht, so dass sie die ganze Zeit levitieren muss, um nicht eingefroren zu werden. Piper Kampf mit Thalassania dehnt sich nun immer näher am Tower aus. Piper versucht mehrmals die Dämonin zu sprengen, was aber nicht wirklich funktioniert. "Tja, Wasser kann man eben nicht sprechen", grinst Thalassania frech und schleudert einen großen Wasserball auf Piper, die ihn gerade so noch ausweichen kann. "Hey, das ist neu. Ich nehme an, du gehörst nicht zu Plutonia?" Thalassania lacht. "Richtig erkannt, Schätzchen." Doch da bekommt sie einen Tritt von Piper verpasst, die nun auf Nahkampf umsteigt. Etwas weiter entfernt greifen attackiert Nixa mit Eisstrahlen, die Paige mit Wind abwehrt. Nixa ist wütend. "Nicht mit mir!", schreit sie und verstärkt ihre Eisstrahlen in Eiszapfen, die sie auf Paige donnern lässt. Aber sie reagiert schneller und orbt alle Zapfen auf Nixa, diese schreit erneut, denn ein Teil ihres Beines ist eingefroren. Paige grinst. "Nicht mit mir." Sie lässt einen großen Wirbelsturm auf Nixa rasen, die nochmals schreiend vernichtet wird. Dann eilt sie Phoebe zur Hilfe, während Prue immer noch mit Plutonia beschäftigt ist. Prue geht aus dem Nahkampf und schleudert die Dämonin auf den Boden. Diese grinst und löst sich auf. "Verdammt, ich hätte es wissen müssen", flucht Prue leise und schaut um sich. Am Tower ist Piper immer noch mit Thalassania beschäftigt, während etwas weiter Phoebe und Paige gegen Charona kämpfen. Dann sieht sie, wie Plutonia sich über Lisa beugt, die immer noch bewusstlos liegt. "Nein", ruft sie und schleudert Plutonia weg. Dann rennt sie zu Lisa hin. Plutonia steht wieder wütend auf. "Was soll das?", ruft sie entzürnt. Doch Prue schaut ruhig zu ihr und grinst. "Psst", sagt sie und legt ihren Zeigefinger an die Lippen, um Plutonia zu zeigen, dass sie still sein soll. Plutonia schaut Prue für einen Moment wütend an, dann ruft sie Charona zurück und sie beamen sich fort. Piper hat Thalassania mit einer Sprengung ein bisschen verletzt, so dass sie sich auch wegbeamt. Die Schwestern rennen zu Lisa, während sich Prue ein bisschen abwendet. Da regt sich Lisa langsam. "Oh nein, sie darf uns nicht sehen", fällt Paige auf einmal ein. "Stimmt, los, wir müssen fort. Phoebe, dich kennt sie schon, schau, dass deine Perrücke nicht herunterfällt und kümmere dich um sie!" Bevor sich Phoebe wehren kann, haben sich Piper, Paige und Prue schon aus dem Staub gemacht. "Na toll", murmelt Phoebe. Sie rückt ihre Perrücke zurecht und nimmt die Kiste und den Spiegel. Nun wacht Lisa auf und ist verwirrt. Phoebe lächelt. "Hallo, wir kennen uns doch noch von vorhin. Hast du diese Sachen verloren?" Lisa nickt und lächelt schwach. "Danke..." Phoebe schaut sich um. "Sag mal, was machst du hier so alleine?" Lisa schaut verwirrt um sich. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern..." Phoebe hilft ihr auf den Füßen. "Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", fragt sie freundlich. Lisa nickt dankbar. Langsam gehen sie die Treppen hinunter. Aus ein paar Büschen beobachten Prue, Piper und Paige die Situation und atmen auf. "Überstanden", seufzt Paige erleichtert. "Hat gut geklappt", meint Prue ebenfalls lächelnd. Piper strahlt und kontaktiert Darryl über das Mikro. "Mission done! Wir sehen uns im P3, ja? Juhu, ich werde doch noch etwas von dem Erfolg spüren." Die Schwestern umarmen sich.

Man sieht ein paar Nachtszenen von San Francisco, nebenbei läuft das Lied "Get The Party Started". Dann sieht man das überfüllte P3, wo Pink auf der Bühne steht und ihr Lied beendet. Das Publikum ist total begeistert, klatscht und schreit. "Vielen Dank, meine Fans!", ruft Pink in die Menge. "Nun präsentiere ich euch meine neue Ballade "Nobody Knows", ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch!" Das Licht wird gedämmt, das Publikum wird ein bisschen ruhiger und Pink fängt an, ihre schöne Ballade zu singen. Man zeigt den ganzen Club, wo Diane und Elise sich an den Thresen befinden und die Show genießen. Auch Kate und Eddy befinden sich im Publikum und amüsieren sich. Ryan sitzt auf einem Sofa und hat die Arme um Kelly gelegt. In der Stammecke sitzen schon Leo, Coop, Henry und Pete. Die Schwestern und Darryl betreten nun den Club. Kira und Becky rennen gleich begeistert zu Piper. "Es ist ein voller Erfolg!", strahlt Kira. "Alle sind total begeistert!", freut sich Becky. Mit bester Laune gehen sie wieder zurück zu den Thresen, um Cocktails zu machen. Piper lächelt, dann geht sie mit den anderen zu ihrer Stammecke, wo Darryl gleich alle begrüßt. Paige geht sofort zu Henry und verpasst ihm einen Schmatzer. "Na, wie war dein Tag?", lächelt er. "Viel zu aufregend, erzähle ich dir, wenn wir heute im Bett schmusen", lacht sie. "Und bei dir?" "Hey, so ist das Spiel unfair. Du bekommst das auch später zu hören, aber so viel sei gesagt, dass ich vielleicht ein Kapitel endlich abschließen könnte, was ich seit der Kindheit mit mir trage." "Schön, das freut mich", lächelt Paige. Sie küssen sich wieder. Leo schaut zu Coop und zeigt auf Phoebe. Er nickt und geht auf sie zu. Piper geht zu Henry. "Hey, du bist ja wieder gesund, schön, dass du gekommen bist", sagt Piper. "Klar doch, ich liebe Pink, das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen", lächelt er. Piper nickt und geht dann auf Leo zu. "Hallo Schatz", lächelt sie und küsst ihn lange und leidenschaftlich. Leo lächelt. "Wofür war das denn?" Piper schaut ihn an. "Nichts besonders. Einfach, weil ich dich so liebe." Leo lächelt ebenfalls und gibt ihr einen langen Kuss. Währenddessen will Coop Phoebe von den Kugeln erzählen. "Hey Phoebe, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragt Coop sie vorsichtig. "Na klar, um was geht es denn?" Phoebe schaut ihn fragend an. Coop atmet tief durch. "Nun, ich wollte sagen...ich will sagen, dass..." er hält einen Moment inne. "Dass ich dich so liebe." Phoebes Gesicht strahlt. "Oh Schatz, das ist so süß von dir!" Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss und umarmt ihn dann. Coop beißt sich auf die Zunge, da er sich nicht getraut hat. Auch Leo schaut besorgt zu ihnen, da er kapiert hat, dass Coop ihr es nicht erzählt hat. Währenddessen hat Pink das Lied zu Ende gesungen und die Menge tobt. Darryl lobt Piper. "Wieder einmal eine tolle Veranstaltung." Piper lächelt. "Danke. Nur schade, dass Prue nicht dabei sein kann..." Da erinnert sich Darryl, dass er den Schwestern Prues Foto zeigen wollte. Er sucht in seiner Jacke nach dem Umschlag - doch er ist nicht mehr da.

Im Halliwell Manor geht Prue in die Küche und will etwas holen. Da sieht er den Umschlag, der auf dem Boden unter einem Schrank liegt. Neugierig macht sie ihn auf und erstarrt. Sie sieht die Kopie des Fotos von ihr selber, wo sie eine Waffe hat. Vorsichtig schaut sie sich um, ob jemand da ist. Dann geht sie zur Haustür und schleudert sie mit ihrer Telekinese auf. Draußen im Vorgarten ist es dunkel, alles ist still. Sie geht ein paar Stufen runter, bleibt stehen und konzentriert sich. Sie hält die Hände auf die Erde, das Gras teilt sich; es entsteht eine kleine Erdspalte. Mit ihren Augen schleudert sie den Umschlag mit den Foto in die Spalte, dann lässt sie die Spalte wieder schließen. Zufrieden schaut sie auf das Stück Gras, als ob nichts verändert worden wäre. Für einen kurzen Moment lacht sie teuflisch, dann beamt sie sich weg und lässt die Tür des Halliwell Manors offen. Man sieht nur noch eine kleine Pflanze, die für ganz kurze Zeit leuchtend aus der Erde wächst...danach ist alles wieder dunkel und ruhig.

Ende der Episode


	18. 9x18 The Pink Paige

**9x18 The Pink Paige**

(Folge 196)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

and Shannen Doherty

Special Music Guest Star:

Beyoncé Knowles

Special Guest Star:

Zhao Wei als Neptunia

Guest Star:

Dorian Gregory als Darryl

Sandra Prosper als Sheila

Charisma Carpenter als Kira

Heather Locklear als Diane

Jennie Garth als Becky

Charlie Sheen als Ryan

Courtney Thorne-Smith als Kelly

Courteney Cox-Arquette als Kate

David Arquette als Eddy

Denise Richards als Venusira

Jennifer Garner als Plutonia

Jennifer Aniston als Charona

Lucy Liu als Thalassania, asiatische Frau im Überwachungsvideo

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Paige sitzt mit Pete und ihren anderen Kollegen im Konferenzzimmer; sie warten ungeduldig. Pete spielt nervös mit einem Kugelschreiber, während Paige ihre Fingernägel feilt, um sich abzulenken. Andere Mitarbeiter murmeln leise vor sich hin. Plötzlich hören sie ein Geräusch und zucken zusammen, als jemand die Tür aufmacht. Diane kommt mit einem Stapel voller Mappen in den Raum und legt sie geordnet auf den Tisch, während alle sie angespannt anschauen. Diese hält einen kurzen Moment inne, dann lächelt sie und zeigt den Daumen nach oben. Die Mitarbeiter strahlen. "Die Post ist da. Wir haben es geschafft", lächelt Diane. "Das schreit nach einer Party", ruft Pete laut, worauf die anderen Kollegen jubelnd aus dem Zimmer rennen. Paige umarmt ihre Chefin. "Sie sind klasse, Diane", lächelt sie. "Danke, Paige, aber ohne Sie hätte ich es nicht schaffen können." Arm in Arm gehen sie ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer. Dabei bemerken sie nicht die unsichtbare Gestalt hinter einer großen Topfpflanze, die man an ihren Augen, die die einzigen sichtbaren Körperteile waren, hätte sehen können. Die Gestalt wartet einen Moment, dann macht sie sich sichtbar. Leise und vorsichtig geht Prue zu den Mappen und fängt an, sie durchzublättern. Sie schlägt gewisse Seiten auf, fährt mit der Hand darüber, um einige Textpassagen, Unterschriften von Verträgen und Zahlenangaben zu verändern und fälschen. Bei der letzten Mappe hört sie auf einmal Schritte. Schnell macht sie die Mappe wieder zu und versucht, sie wieder wie vorhin zu ordnen. Im letzten Moment macht sie sich unsichtbar, als Paige wieder das Zimmer betritt. "Da ist ja meine Nagelfeile", sagt Paige. Sie steckt sie in ihre Handtasche, wobei sie argwöhnisch die Mappen betrachtet. "Seltsam, ich könnte schwören, die Mappen lagen vorhin anders da." Sie schaut sich um, ob sich jemand in diesem Raum befindet. Prue, deren Augen man sehen kann, versucht, sich so gut wie möglich hinter der Topfpflanze zu verstecken. Doch sie hat Glück, denn bevor sich Paige weiter umsehen kann, rufen die anderen Kollegen nach ihr, dass sie die Party, die mittlerweile draußen läuft, nicht verpassen soll. Schnell nimmt Paige die Mappen und verlässt den Raum. Einen kurzen Moment wird Prue wieder sichtbar und grinst. "Endlich konnte ich die Verträge zu Ende fälschen, was mir letztes Mal im Space Building nicht gelungen ist...", flüstert sie. Dann beamt sie sich weg.

_Opening_

Es werden ein paar Stadtszenen von San Francisco gezeigt, dazu läuft das Lied "Ring The Alarm" von Beyoncé Knowles. Danach sieht man das Space Building. Im Untergeschoss steht Saturnia und schaut in das Kaleidoskop. Da beamt sich eine Frau in den Raum, die genauso aussieht wie Prinzessin Lan Hua, die die Schwestern gerettet haben. Saturnia lächelt leicht. "Da hast du dir aber ein attraktives Aussehen ausgesucht, Neptunia." Diese grinst. "Ich weiß. Vor allem haben die Halliwellschwestern in der Vergangenheit die wirkliche Person gerettet. Die Schwestern halten mich nun bestimmt nicht für böse." Saturnia nickt. "Das ist gut. Wir müssen viel konzentrierter gegen die Mächtigen Drei arbeiten, ich habe sie unterschützt. Aber ich denke, dass wir sie vielleicht vernichten können mit unserem Joker." Dann fällt ihr auf einmal etwas ein. "Achja, wo wir schon von Terralia reden, ich muss ja anrufen." Neptunia runzelt die Stirn. "Du nennst sie wirklich Terralia?" Saturnia nickt. "Warum nicht? Sie ist schließlich zu einer Planetoid geworden. Außerdem besitzt sie noch die Elementkraft Erde. Der Name passt doch wunderbar." Sie holt ihr Handy raus und wählt eine Nummer. "Hallo? Hier Mrs. Baxter, Chefin von der Planetoids Inc. . Ich möchte eine Anzeige erstatten gegen die Werbeagentur D&D wegen Vertragsbruch..."

Piper und Phoebe sitzen in Darryl's Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Sheila kommt aus der Küche aus und bringt ihnen einen Tee. "Wieder ein magischer Fall?", lächelt sie. Piper nickt. "Naja, so mehr oder weniger. Danke für den Tee." Sheila nickt und geht wieder in die Küche. Danach kommt Darryl aus der Küche. "Weiß sie Bescheid?", flüstert Phoebe. Darryl schüttelt den Kopf. Dann fährt er fort. "Ich habe eben wieder die Aufnahmen unserer Wanzen überprüft, nichts Bedeutendes." Dann holt er die Akte von Lisa und öffnet. "Ihr Name ist Lisa Montez, ist 32 Jahre alt und wurde in Mexico City geboren. Ihre Kindheit verbrachte sie bei ihren Eltern, die allerdings bei einem Autounfall starben, als sie 19 Jahre alt war. Mit 23 Jahren verließ sie ihre Heimat und kam nach Boston, worauf sie relativ schnell bei der Firma "Lysto" einstieg. Dort arbeitete sie ein paar Jahre lang mit großen Erfolg. Doch letztes Jahr begann das Drama, als in ihrer Firma vier Mitarbeiter grausam ermordet worden sind. Alle Spuren wiesen auf sie, doch letzendlich konnte man nichts beweisen. Nach einer kurzen Weile ist sie abgetaucht, kurz danach ging die Firma pleite. Einige Augenzeugen berichteten, dass man sie bei einem Juwelenraub gesehen hätte. Es entstanden Gerüchte, dass sie im Untergrund arbeitet." Piper und Phoebe schauen Darryl fassungslos an. "Das ist ja heftig, diese Lisa scheint gefährlich zu sein", meint Phoebe. "Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum du wieder zurück nach San Francisco gekommen bist", grinst Piper. Darryl lächelt leicht. "Schön, dass deine herrlichen Kommentare wieder da sind und dass du langsam die tragischen Vorfälle um Dan verarbeitet hast." Piper nickt. "Ja, ich habe akzeptiert, was passiert ist. So langsam sehe ich ein, dass es nicht meine Schuld war. Endlich bin ich psychisch wieder einigermaßen stabil." Doch bevor Darryl sich dazu äußern kann, klingelt sein Handy. "Hier Inspector Morris...Okay, ich bin gleich da." Er legt auf und holt schnell seine Jacke. "Tut mir leid, ich muss weg, ein Einsatz." Piper und Phoebe stehen auf. "Kein Problem. Gutes Gelingen!" Darryl lächelt, verabschiedet sich von seiner Frau und steigt in sein Auto. Auch Piper und Phoebe machen sich nun auf dem Heimweg.

Leo und Coop sitzen im Wohnzimmer und diskutieren. "Coop, du musst es den Schwestern sagen! Mit diesen violetten Kugeln ist es nicht zu scherzen, wer weiß, wie gefährlich sie in Wirklichkeit sind! Außerdem konnten wir keine Informationen herausfinden, keine einzige, das ist kein gutes Zeichen!" Coop nickt langsam. "Ich weiß, auch geht es mir körperlich nicht besonders gut, was bei einem Cupido einfach nicht geschehen darf. Aber ich weiß es nicht, wie ich es Phoebe sagen soll." "Dann sage es zuerst Piper und Paige", meint Leo. Coop schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, dann fühlt sich Phoebe hintergangen", antwortet Coop. "Und wenn ich es ihr sage?", fragt Leo. "Danke für deine Hilfe, aber ich muss es selber machen. Ich warte nur auf den richtigen Moment..." "Na gut, aber schau, dass du es so schnell wie möglich hinter dir bringst." Dann grübelt Leo. "Vielleicht hat Prue Informationen über diese violetten Kugeln." Coop nickt. "Fragen kostet nichts."

Im D&D-Gebäude läuft die Party immer noch. Pete holt ein paar neue Flaschen Sekt und lässt die Korken nach und nach alle gegen die Decke knallen. Zusammen mit ein paar anderen Kollegen nehmen sie sich je eine Flasche und füllen sich ab. Paige steht ein bisschen am Rand und schaut ihnen skeptisch zu. Da kommt Diane auf sie zu. "Was ist mit Ihnen los, Paige? Sie sehen so nachdenklich aus", fragt sie besorgt. Paige lächelt leicht. "Es ist nichts", sagt sie. "Es ist nur..." Sie zeigt auf Pete und die anderen Kollegen. "Ich bin keine Mitte Zwanzig mehr. Solche Saufparty habe ich schon länger nicht mehr gemacht." Diane lächelt und holt ihr und sich selber ein Glas Sekt. "Kommen Sie, wir trinken mit Würde. Stoßen wir auf unseren Erfolg an." Paige nickt und hebt ihr Glas. Doch bevor sie anstoßen können, hören sie ganz viele Polizeisirenen. "Was ist los?", fragt Diane verwundert. Gleich darauf hört man laute Schritte und die Polizei stürmt das Büro. "Hände hoch, ihr seid verhaftet!" Diane fasst es nicht. "Was zum Teufel ist los?", fragt sie unglaublich. Ein Polizist beantwortet ihre Frage. "Nun, die Planetoids Inc. haben Anzeige erstattet, dass diese Firma Versicherungsbetrug begangen hat. Außerdem wurden Verträge gefälscht. Wir werden das auf dem Revier klären." "Die Planetoids Inc.?" murmelt Paige leise. In diesem Moment entdeckt sie Darryl - und er sie. Unauffällig macht er eine Kopfbewegung, die zeigen soll, dass sie schnell verschwinden soll. Paige nickt leicht und verschwindet schnell und unauffällig in ein anderes Zimmer. Während die anderen mehr oder weniger sich widerstandslos abführen lassen, orbt sich Paige weg. Pete, der mitterweile total besoffen ist, versucht, sich von einem Polizisten wegzuschlagen, doch sein Versuch misslingt. Ein anderer Polizist nimmt zum Schluss noch die Vertragsmappen mit, die Paige vorhin aus dem Konferenzzimmer genommen hat. Dann verlassen sie das Gebäude, beobachtet von einer unsichtbaren Prue, die leise vor sich hin lacht. Dann beamt sie sich in das Space Building, wo Saturnia im Untergeschoss schon auf sie wartet. "Gut gemacht", sagt sie leise mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

Piper und Phoebe betreten das Halliwell Manor. Sie gehen in das Wohnzimmer, wo Leo und Coop immer noch auf dem Sofa sitzen. "Und wie war der Besuch bei Darryl?", fragt Leo. "Nun, er war aufklärend. Und erschreckend. Diese Lisa ist eine ganz Gefährliche, wir müssen verdammt aufpassen", antwortet Phoebe. "Es war knapp, um ein Haar hätte Lisa erfahren, dass wir Kräfte haben", fügt Piper hinzu. Sie erzählen Lisas Vergangenheit. "Sie ist ja richtig knallhart", äußert sich Leo. "Phoebe?", sagt auf einmal Coop. Leo schaut verwundert. "Jetzt?", flüstert er leise zu ihm, doch Coop beachtet ihn nicht. Er atmet tief durch. "Phoebe, ich muss dir was...ähm...was erzählen." Phoebe nickt. "Alles klar, um was geht es?" Coop zögert kurz. Er macht den Mund auf und will anfangen zu reden, doch in diesem Moment orbt sich Paige zu ihnen. "Leute, ich habe ein Problem." Die anderen schauen verwundert zu ihr. "Paige, was ist los?" Sie atmet kurz durch. "Ich wäre beinahe verhaftet worden!"

Paige rennt auf den Dachboden, während die anderen ihr folgen. "Jetzt erzähle doch, was passiert ist", sorgt sich Piper. Während Paige nun im Buch blättert, fängt sie an zu erzählen. "Unsere ganze Agentur wurde wegen angeblichen Versicherungsbetrug verhaftet. Wir hatten einen Deal mit einem Kunden, der unsere Firma speziell sichert, dagegen erfüllen wir einen Werbeauftrag für sie. Vorhin hat Diane die Kopien der Unterlagen und den Vertrag von jedem Mitarbeiter mitgebracht und es war eigentlich alles in Ordnung, doch plötzlich kam die Polizei und hat uns verhaftet." "Und wie bist du entkommen?", fragt Coop. "Nun, zum Glück war Darryl da und hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich unauffällig in ein anderes Zimmer gehen konnte, um mich wegzuorben. Aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr..." "Denn die Polizisten haben auch deinen Vertrag und suchen dich nun", antwortet Phoebe für Paige. Diese nickt. "Und was hat das mit Magie zu tun?", fragt Leo. Paige fährt fort, während sie weiterblättert. "Nun, diese andere Firma waren die Planetoids Inc.." "Die Planetoids?", fragt Phoebe erschrocken. Paige nickt. "Richtig. Das hat Diane uns wohl vergessen zu sagen. Und da ich mir sicher bin, dass kein Mitarbeiter von uns so etwas machen würde und wir sowieso vermuten, dass die Planetoids Dreck am Stecken haben, denke ich, wird Magie mir helfen, diese hinterhältige Tat aufzudecken!" Sie holt den kleinen Kessel und mischt ein paar Zaubertränke zu einer Flüssigkeit. Dann nimmt sie eine Kerze, zündet sie an, hält sie in den Kessel und spricht einen Spruch:

_"Was mir verborgen, so decke es auf._

_Damit ich folgen kann, den Himmelslauf."_

Die Flüssigkeit sprudet kurz auf und es entsteht eine kleine Explosion. Dann entsteht ein helles Zeichen - das Triaszeichen. Die Schwestern schauen erstaunt. "Heißt das, die Macht der Drei ist die Lösung?", fragt Phoebe verwundert. "Moment", meint Piper. "Betrachte das Zeichen genau." Paige versteht, was sie damit meint. "Es ist das neue Zeichen." Sie zeigt auf das Buch. "Heißt das, wir brauchen Prue?", fragt Phoebe weiter. Piper nickt langsam. "Ja, vielleicht wäre das eine gute Idee..." Piper geht zu einer Truhe, um ein paar Kerzen rauszuholen. Leo schaut auf die Uhr. "Okay, ich muss in die Zauberschule. Kommt ihr ohne mich zurecht?" Die Schwestern nicken. "Gut, dann beame ich dich hin, dann gehts schneller", meint Coop. Er schaut zu Phoebe. "Wir reden später, ok?" Phoebe nickt und Coop beamt sich mit Leo weg. "Worüber denn reden?", fragen Piper und Paige besorgt. Phoebe zuckt die Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung..." Sie zünden die Kerzen an und fassen sich an den Händen.

_"Hör die Worte, hör mein Flehn,_

_musst mich heute wieder sehn._

_Überquer die große Schwelle,_

_kehr zurück an diese Stelle."_

Prue, die sich im Untergeschoss des Space Buildings mit Saturnia befindet, bemerkt, wie sie gerufen wird. "Oh nein, verdammt!" Es entstehen helle Lichter, doch sie wehrt sich und bleibt im Raum. Saturnia lacht leicht. "Deine Anwesenheit schwächt die wohl die Macht der Drei, oder?" Dann verwandelt sie sich in Geistform. Saturnia nickt. "So fällst du nicht auf", grinst sie.

Die Lichter auf dem Dachboden gehen wieder aus. Die Schwestern sind sprachlos. "Was ist hier passiert?", fragt Paige langsam. Phoebe schaut sich um. "Ich weiß es nicht..." Piper wird nervös. "Vielleicht versuchen wir es einfach nochmal."

Sie fassen sich erneut an den Händen.

_"Hör die Worte, hör mein Flehn,_

_musst mich heute wieder sehn._

_Überquer die große Schwelle,_

_kehr zurück an diese Stelle."_

Dieses Mal klappt es, denn Prue erscheint nun als Geist. "Hallo, meine Lieben, was gibts?", fragt sie. Paige erzählt ihr die Kurzfassung, was passiert ist. "Naja, der Zauber führt nun zu dir. Hast du eine Idee?" Prue überlegt einen Augenblick und zuckt dann die Schultern. "Tut mir leid, ich habe Information." Phoebe grübelt. "Vielleicht soll Prue uns einfach helfen." Sie nickt. "Gerne. Wie kann ich behilflich sein?" Paige grübelt. "Wir könnten ja zuerst Darryl fragen, was eigentlich überhaupt passiert ist. Und danach könnten wir die Planetoids untersuchen." Die anderen nicken. "Und Prue kommt mit Verkleidung mit...", meint Piper. Da klingelt ihr Handy. "Ja, hallo? ... Oh nein, das habe ich total vergessen! Ich bin in 20 Minuten da!" Sie legt hektisch auf. "Ich habe total vergessen, das Beyoncé Knowles heute Abend im P3 auftritt! Ich muss da noch einige Sachen organisieren, die Kira und Becky alleine nicht machen können. Schafft ihr es auch ohne mich?" Phoebe nickt. "Na klar, schließlich haben wir ja Prue. Komm, wir suchen dir jetzt eine Verkleidung aus." Noch bevor sich Prue wehren kann, zieht Phoebe sie fröhlich an dem Arm und rennen in ihr Zimmer. Paige lächelt. "Soll ich dich in den Club orben?", fragt sie Piper. "Danke für das Angebot, aber ich werde mit dem Auto fahren. Sonst bekommt Beyoncé noch einen Schock." Paige lacht, während Piper ebenfalls den Dachboden verlässt. Für einen Moment hat Paige ihre Sorgen vergessen, doch dann realisiert sie wieder ihre Probleme. Schnell geht sie zu Prue und Phoebe...

Henry sitzt in seinem Büro und liest wieder seine Zeitung. Da kommt Darryl rein. "Hey, hat sich Paige bei dir gemeldet?" Henry schüttelt den Kopf. "Wieso? Ist was passiert?" Darryl lacht kurz auf. "Und ob! Komm, ich erzähle dir, was passiert." "Okay ich komme gleich..." Henry faltet seine Zeitung zusammen und steht auf. Doch seine Augen bleiben bei einem Artikel hängen. "Der verschollene Mörder hat wieder zugeschlagen. Letzte Nacht hat er in einem kleinen französischen Dorf drei Menschen ermordet. Es gab allerdings auch zwei Lebende, die berichten, dass er vor hat, in die USA zu kommen...Die Polizisten stehen vor einem Rätsel und versuchen, so schnell wie möglich den Mann zu identifizieren. Sonst gibt es immer noch keine Anhaltspunkte..." Henry überlegt einen Augenblick, tut dann die Zeitung in seine Tasche. Danach geht er auf den Gang zu Darryl...

Piper geht in ihren Club, wo Kira und Becky mit Beyoncé warten. Lächelnd begrüßt sie Piper. "Hallo. Sind Sie Piper Halliwell?" Piper nickt erfreut. "Ja. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Sie in meinem Club auftreten." Beyoncé schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ich fühle mich geehrt. Das P3 ist zurzeit bei uns einer der angesagtesten Clubs, um aufzutreten. Ich wollte mit Ihnen das Programm für heute Abend nochmal durchsprechen." Piper nickt. "Natürlich, kein Problem." "Wir machen die Dekoration fertig", meint Becky. "Und füllen die Theke nach", grinst Kira. Piper lacht und setzt sich mit Beyoncé an die Bar hin.

Paige parkt das Auto vor der Polizei, wo Darryl und Henry arbeiten und steigt mit Phoebe aus dem Auto, während Prue verkleidet auf dem Rücksitz wartet. "Wir beeilen uns", verspricht Phoebe. "Okay, macht schnell", meint Prue lächelnd. Im Gebäude drinnen wollen Paige und Phoebe in Henrys Büro, werden aber plötzlich von zwei Leuten in einen anderen Raum gezogen...Währenddessen wartet Prue im Auto. Plötzlich beamt sich Venusira in den Wagen. Prue ist erschrocken. "Spinnst du? Wir sind hier in aller Öffentlichkeit." Venusira versucht, Prue zu beruhigen. "Ist ja alles gut gegangen. Sag mal, willst du deinen eigentlichen Auftrag wieder haben? Oder soll ich ihn noch ein bisschen übernehmen?" Prue überlegt kurz. "Übernehme ihn noch ein bisschen, habe gerade für Coop keine Zeit. Ich muss meinen Schwestern helfen." Venusira schüttelt den Kopf. "Warum bringst du sie nicht einfach um?" Prues Gesichtsausdruck wird kalt. "Vertraue mir, das werde ich noch. Aber lasse meinen Plan durchführen...ich will qualvolle Rache." Venusira zuckt die Schultern und beamt sich wieder weg. Prue schaut sich schnell um, dass niemand sie gesehen hat...In der Zwischenzeit befinden sich Paige und Phoebe, die von Henry und Darryl weggezogen worden sind, in einem seperaten Raum. "Was machen wir hier?", fragt Paige verwundert. Darryl erklärt die Situation. "Paige, sie suchen dich immer noch, sie wollen dich auch verhaften. Du darfst da jetzt nicht einfach reinmarschieren." Phoebe schaut verwirrt. "Was ist eigentlich passiert, dass gleich alle Mitarbeiter einer Firma verhaftet werden?" Henry dämpft seine Stimme. "Nun, die Planetoids Inc. haben wohl sehr viel Einfluss. Man wirft der D&D Agentur vor, dass sie die Vertragskopien gefälscht haben." Paige wird leicht wütend. "Hallo, das ist so sinnlos. Damit würden wir nur uns schaden und nicht ihnen. Es ist so lächerlich. Irgendjemand möchte uns schaden." Henry zuckt die Schultern. "Das kann schon sein, aber dafür haben wir keinen Beweis. Wir haben nur den Befehl bekommen, euch hier zu behalten." "Damit die Planetoids die D&D Agentur übernehmen kann," fügt Phoebe hinzu. "Boa, diese Schlampen", sagt Paige zornig. "Was könnten wir machen?" Darryl schaut sich noch einmal um, ob jemand da ist. "Ich hätte eine Idee", flüstert er. "Wir haben nach den Überwachungsvideos gefragt, wo dein Chef mit einer Angestellten von der Planetoids die Verträge unterzeichnet hat und kopiert habt. Vielleicht findet ihr Beweise...aber lasst euch bitte nicht erwischen!" Paige und Phoebe nicken. "Danke, Darryl." Er gibt ihnen eine Mappe mit allen Unterlagen. "Soll ich dir helfen", fragt Henry besorgt. Paige schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein danke, ich bekomme das schon hin. Aber nett von dir." Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss und orbt sich dann mit Phoebe wieder in das Auto.

Prue erschrickt erneut. "Leute, passt doch auf. Was wäre, wenn man euch gesehen hätte?" Paige startet ihren Wagen. "Und konntet ihr etwas herausfinden?", fragt Prue neugierig. Phoebe nickt. "Ja, ich denke schon. Erkläre ich dir auf den Weg." Prue ist erstaunt. "Auf den Weg wohin?", fragt sie. "Zum Space Building", antwortet Phoebe. Prue zuckt zusammen. "Warum wollen wir dorthin?" "Weil dort jemand meine Karriere zerstören will", antwortet Paige wütend. Sie tritt auf das Gaspedal und fährt eine Spur schneller. "Da klingelt Phoebes Handy. "Piper hat mir geschrieben. Sie ist noch im Club mit Beyoncé. Brauchen wir sie?" Paige schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, sie soll nicht den Club verlieren, sonst herrscht bei uns das totale Chaos. Das schaffen wir alleine schon..." Prue nickt nervös...

Piper kommt aus ihrem Büro wieder zurück an die Theke. "Alles klar, ich habe vorraussichtlich bis heute Abend Zeit für Sie. Außerdem habe ich meinen Mann und einen Schwager von mir gerufen, sie werden uns helfen können." Beyoncé nickt dankbar. "Vielen Dank, Piper, Sie sind eine bezaubernde Frau. Wie bekommen sie alles unter einen Hut? ich meine, Club und Restaurant? Dazu noch Familie, Kinder, Karriere?" Piper lächelt. "Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber irgendwie geht es schon. Es ist manchmal einfach magisch." Beyoncé lächelt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Piper, wie sich Coop und Leo in ihr Büro gebeamt haben, die Tür öffnen und zur Theke gehen. Piper strahlt. "Schön, dass ihr da seit. Leo rennt gleich begeistert zu Beyoncé. "Es freut mich, dass Sie im Club meiner Frau singen, ich wollte Sie schon immer mal kennenlernen, ich liebe ihre Songs!" Beyoncé lacht. Auch Coop begrüßt sie. "Okay, Jungs, es reicht. Ihr habt später auch noch Zeit, unseren Star anzuhimmeln. Packt an!", scherzt Piper. Coop nickt und zerrt Leo von Beyoncé weg. "Oh man, die Frau ist so toll...", schwärmt Leo. Coop lächelt. Auf einmal taumelt er ein bisschen und stützt sich an der Wand ab. Leo schaut wieder besorgt. "Coop, was ist los?" Coop atmet kurz durch. "Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, mir geht es besser, wenn ich nicht etwas Gutes, sondern etwas Böses tue..."

Paige parkt in einer Seitenstraße vom Space Building. Schnell steigen die Schwestern aus. "Paige, willst du einbrechen?", fragt Phoebe nervös. Paige schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Aber wieso den Haupteingang benutzen, wenn ein kleiner Seiteneingang viel unauffälliger ist?" Leise öffnet sie die Tür, die eigentlich nur für Mitarbeiter gedacht ist und schleust Prue, natürlich verkleidet, damit sie unerkannt bleibt, und Phoebe in das Gebäude. "Okay", flüstert sie und öffnet Darryls Mappe. "Die Überwachungsvideo müssten im 21.Stock aufbewahrt sein." "Gut, dann beeilen wir uns lieber ein bisschen", meint Prue und drückt auf den Fahrstuhlknopf. Nach einem kurzen Moment kommt der Aufzug und sie wollen reingehen. "Moment, ist der Aufzug nicht auch videoüberwacht?", fragt Phoebe. Prue nickt, schaut sich kurz um, macht eine Bewegung, woraufhin die versteckte Kamera von der Decke auf den Boden fällt. Paige und Phoebe sind erstaunt. "Gut gemacht. Woher wusstest du das?" Prue lächelt leicht. "Das war Instinkt..." Der Aufzug hält im 21.Stock und die Schwestern steigen aus. Prue macht wieder eine Bewegung und holt mit ihrer Telekinese eine weitere Kamera. Paige schaut auf ihren Plan. "Gut, hinter der dritten Tür in diesem Gang befindet sich eine Treppe, die zu dem Raum mit den Videos führt", liest sie vom Plan. Phoebe nickt. "Gut, dann geht ihr in den Raum, ich bewache die Tür und schau, dass niemand zu euch hochkommt." Paige nickt. Prue will einwenden, dass es vielleicht zu gefährlich sei, kommt aber nicht dazu. Leise gehen sie zur dritten Tür. Prue schwenkt die Hand und öffnet sie. Phoebe schaut, dass niemand in den Gang kommt. "Okay, geht rein", flüstert sie leise. Paige nickt. "Ist das nicht zu riskant?", meint sie, doch Paige zieht sie durch die Tür. Schnell gehen sie die Treppe hoch und befinden sich in einem runden Raum mit Regalen, auf denen unendlich viele Videos gelagert sind. Prue schaut kurz auf die Decke. "Hier dürfte keine Videokamera sein", meint Prue. Paige schaut sie rätselnd an. "Woher weißt du das?", fragt sie staunend. Doch Prue geht nicht auf die Frage ein. "Von welcher Uhrzeit brauchen wir das Überwachungsvideo?", fragt sie. "Von vorgestern Nachmittag", antwortet Paige. Sie durchsucht das erste Regal und wird schnell fündig. "Hier sind zwei Videos, einmal von 15.00-16.00 Uhr und einmal von 16.00-17.00 Uhr. In dieser Zwischenzeit müsste Diane das entscheidene Meeting gehabt haben." Prue nickt. Gespannt schiebt Paige das Video in den Rekorder. Auf dem Fernsehbildschirm sehen sie einen leeren Konferenzraum. Paige spult ein bisschen vor. Da betreten Diane und eine asiatische Frau den Raum und setzen sich hin. Paige spult weiter vor. Sie sehen, wie Diane die Verträge unterzeichnet. "Okay, langsam wird es interessant", flüstert Paige. Die asiatische Frau steht auf, nimmt die Papiere, die Diane unterschrieben hat und geht zu dem Kopierer, der neben dem Tisch steht. Gebannt beobachten Paige und Prue, wie die Frau alle Verträge kopiert. Die Frau legt die Kopien auf den Tisch und sagt etwas zu Diane, die aufsteht und sich lächelnd verabschiedet. Danach stoppt das Video. Paige nimmt die Kasette aus dem Rekorder und steckt sie ein. "Das ist der Beweis, dass Diane nichts getan hat", freut sich Paige. "Aber ich bin gespannt, wer es war..." Dann nimmt sie das zweite Video und schiebt es in den Videorekorder. Plötzlich zuckt Prue innerlich zusammen. Ihr Atem wird schneller und überlegt schnell, was sie machen soll. Sie entfernt sich einen Schritt von Paige, konzentriert sich und macht die Augen zu. Im nächsten Moment fängt der Raum an, sich ruckartig zu bewegen; Prue hat ein Erdbeben heraufbeschwört. Paige, die gerade eben auf die Play-Taste drücken wollte, muss sich am Tisch festhalten, während Prue so tut, als ob sie sich an der Wand absichert. Die Regale wackeln und ein paar Videos fallen auf den Boden. Da hören sie einen lauten Schrei von Phoebe. "Warte hier, ich schaue, was passiert ist", ruft Paige zu Prue. Diese nickt. Das Beben hat aufgehört und Paige rennt die Treppe hinunter. Prue drückt schnell auf die Play-Taste und spult vor. Nachdem sich Diane von der asiatischen Frau verabschiedet hat, jedoch die Verträge nicht mitgenommen hat, nimmt die asiatische Frau viele Mappen aus einem Regal und legt dort die Verträge rein. Dann beamt sie sich weg. Prue spult weiter vor und sieht für einen Moment den leeren Raum. Danach sieht sie, wie sie sich selbst in den Raum beamt. "Verdammt, ich hätte die Kamera ausschalten sollen", flucht Prue leise. Sie spult weiter vor und sieht, wie sie einige Verträge rausnimmt und sie verändert. Da beamt sich Saturnia in den Raum und unterbricht sie. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion beamt sich Saturnia wieder weg und Prue wird gezwungen, ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen und die Verträge wieder in die Mappen zu tun. Dann beamt sie sich weg...Prue wird leicht panisch und will das Video vernichten. Doch sie entscheidet anders und spult das Video wieder nach vorne...In der Zwischenzeit hat Paige Phoebe gefunden, die verletzt auf dem Boden liegt; sie wurde von einer großen Lampe, die an der Wand hing, getroffen, ihr Arm blutet stark. Paige beugt sich über ihren Arm und heilt sie. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragt sie besorgt. Phoebe nickt schwach. "Danke fürs Heilen. Jetzt geh schnell hoch, damit wir hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden können." Paige nickt und rennt wieder die Treppen hoch. Im letzten Moment hat Prue es geschafft, das Video ganz nach vorne zu spulen. "Was war mit Phoebe?", fragt sie schnell. "Sie wurde von einer Lampe getroffen, aber ihr geht es wieder gut, ich habe sie geheilt", antwortet Paige. Sie geht wieder zum Rekorder und drückt auf die Play-Taste. "Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir nochmal nach Phoebe schauen und sie dann heimzubringen?", versucht Prue Paige von dem Video wegzulocken. Doch sie antwortet nicht auf diese Frage und beobachtet gespannt, wie die asiatische Frau die Mappen aus dem Regal holt. "Auf jeden Fall wissen wir, dass die Mappen zwei Tage später per Post kamen, Diane kann die Verträge also gar nicht manipuliert haben", äußert sich Paige. Sie beobachten, wie die asiatische Frau den Raum verlässt, nachdem sie die Verträge in die Mappen gelegt hat. Paige spult ein bisschen vor, doch Prue versucht, sie aufzuhalten. "Lass es lieber normal laufen, vielleicht übersehen wir ja etwas", meint sie nervös. Paige zögert, nickt aber schließlich und lässt das Video im normalen Tempo laufen. Der Raum ist leer, es passiert nichts. Prues Herz beginnt zu rasen, Schweiß bildet sich auf ihrer Stirn. Sie versucht, sich ruhig zu verhalten und ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren. Im Video passiert immer noch nichts. Paige spult ein bisschen vor und lässt es normal weiter laufen. Prue hält den Atem an. Plötzlich taucht auf dem Video ein dunkler Schatten auf. Paige ist geschockt. "Was ist das?", fragt sie. In diesem Moment trifft ein Eisstrahl den Bildschirm, der sofort kaputt geht und zerbricht. Paige dreht sich wütend um. "Wer war das?", ruft sie zornig. Sie sieht Charona in dreifacher Form. Prue schaut zu Paige. "Sind das Planetoids?", fragt sie. Paige nickt. "Du stellt vielleicht Fragen", sagt eine Charona und schleudert einen Eisstrahl auf Prue. Diese lenkt ihn mit ihrer Telekinese ab, doch eine andere Charona schleudert erneut einen Eisstrahl, der Prue auf den Boden wirft. Paige schleudert einen Windstoß gegen diese Charona, die sich dadurch auflöst. "Mist, nur ein Klon", flucht sie. Sie orbt ein paar Videokasetten auf die anderen zwei Charonas, doch sie wehren sie mit einem Eissturm ab. Währenddessen hat Phoebe den Lärm gehört und rennt die Treppe nach oben. Sie sieht die Charonas und greift eine mit ihren Kampfkünsten an. Währenddessen steht Prue wieder auf den Boden und schleudert die andere Charona gegen die Wand, die sich auch auflöst. Phoebe verpasst der letzten Charona einen heftigen Schlag, so dass diese sich nun auch aufgelöst hat. Die Schwestern geben sich die Hand. "Gut gemacht", meint Prue. "Sind alle in Ordnung?", fragt Phoebe. Die anderen nicken. "Okay, nehmen wir das andere Video auch noch mit", sagt Paige und geht zum Rekorder. Doch in diesem Moment wird der Rekorder von großen Eishageln getroffen, dadurch wurde die Videokasette zerstört. "Moment, ich bin auch noch da", hören die Schwestern eine Stimme. Plutonia beamt sich in den Raum und schleudert zwei große Hagelstürme auf Paige und Phoebe, die, bevor sie sich wehren können, durch den ganzen Raum geschleudert werden. Dann geht Plutonia auf Prue zu. "Danke, dass du das Video zerstört hast", flüstert Prue leise. Plutonia nickt. "Und ich habe was gut bei dir..." Dann holt sie aus und schleudert auch Prue mit einem großen Eisstrahl gegen die Wand. Dann beamt sie sich weg. Die Schwestern stehen langsam wieder auf. "Die Wände hier sind echt hart", meckert Phoebe. Prue geht zum Videorekorder. "Tut mir leid, Paige, die Videokasette wurde zerstört", meint Prue. Paige lächelt. "Schade, aber kann man nichts machen. Es hätte mich zwar interessiert, wer meine Karriere zerstören wollte, aber wenigstens habe ich das andere Beweisvideo." Dann umarmt sie Prue. "Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast, Schwester." Prue lächelt. "Habe ich gerne gemacht." Da geht der Alarm los. "Okay, Leute, lasst uns verschwinden", meint Phoebe. Paige nickt, schaut noch einmal, ob sie das Video hat, dann orbt sie sich mit Prue und Phoebe weg.

Es läuft das Lied "Crazy In Love" von Beyoncé Knowles. Die Sonne geht unter, es wird Abend in San Francisco. Die Skyline ist hell erleuchtet und man zeigt das überfüllte P3, wo Beyoncé auf der Bühne das Lied singt. Becky und Kira befinden sich an den Theken und mixen Cocktails, als eine strahlende Piper zu ihnen kommt. "Leute, ihr bekommt eine Gehaltserhöhung, ich bin so begeistert", strahlt sie. Becky und Kira bedanken sich und lachen. "Danke, das ist echt toll", meint Kira. "Vor allem kommt Beyoncé fast noch besser an als Pink letztes Mal", äußert sich Becky. Piper nickt. Da kommen Eddy und Kate an der Theke vorbei. "Dein Club ist so toll, Piper, wir kommen fast jede Woche vorbei", sagt Kate begeistert. "Und du hast immer tolle Gäste", fügt Eddy lächelnd hinzu. Piper nickt. "Danke, ich freue mich, dass ihr zufrieden seit. Kommt, Kira und Becky mischen euch einen tollen Cocktail. Geht aufs Haus." Eddy und Kate bedanken sich und setzen sich zu Becky und Kira an die Theke. Dann sieht Piper, wie Leo im Publikum Beyoncé anhimmelt. Lächelnd geht Piper auf ihn zu. "Soll ich dir ein Taschentuch besorgen? Du sabberst schon", scherzt sie. Leo lacht. "Oh Piper, sie ist so spitze, du musst mit ihr unbedingt auch so ein Abo wie mit Christina arrangieren!" Piper lächelt. "Ich glaube, das wäre wirklich eine Überlegung wert..." "Danke, ich liebe dich." Sie küssen sich lange und leidenschaftlich. In der Zwischenzeit hat Beyoncé "Crazy In Love" zu Ende gesungen und das Publikum tobt und klatscht begeistert. "Danke, meine Fans!", ruft sie ins Publikum. Danach fängt sie an, das Lied "Irreplaceable" zu singen. Piper und Leo setzen sich zufrieden in ihre Stammecke. Da betreten Paige, Henry, Darryl und Sheila den Club. Piper winkt ihnen und sie setzen sich ebenfalls in ihre Stammecke. "Und alles geklärt?", fragt Leo. Darryl und Paige nicken. "Die Anzeige ist ungültig, weil wir durch das Überwachungsvideo beweisen konnten, dass Mrs Delacroix unschuldig ist", antwortet Darryl. "Die ganze Firma ist wieder auf freien Fuß, meine Arbeit ist gerettet und wir werden versuchen, die Planetoids Inc. zu verklagen", fügt Paige hinzu. "Ich drücke euch die Daumen, dass es klappt", meint Sheila. "Bestimmt", sagt Henry lächelnd, "mein Schatz kann sehr stur sein." Paige gibt ihm einen Klaps, küsst ihn dann aber lange und innig. Auch Darryl und Sheila geben sich einen Kuss. Da kommt Coop aus Pipers Büro. "Hey Coop! Was geht ab?", fragt Piper in guter Laune. Coop versucht, entspannt zu sein. "Danke, ich genieße Beyoncé, sie ist toll. Ist Phoebe schon da?", fragt er. "Nein, aber sie kommt gleich. Setz dich doch zu uns, von hier aus hast du einen besseren Blick auf Beyoncé", grinst Piper. Coop nickt und setzt sich zu ihnen aufs Sofa. Im nächsten Augenblick betreten Diane und Pete den Club. Paige muss grinsen. "Wieder nüchtern?", fragt sie Pete keck. Dieser nickt verlegen. "Ja, mir geht es wieder gut." Diane lächelt und umarmt Paige. "Ich glaube, es hätte mir nichts Besseres passieren können, als ich sie damals in meine Firma geholt habe. Sind Sie ein Schutzengel?" Paige lächelt und wird leicht rot. "Naja, so etwas ähnliches..." Diane strahlt. "Auf jeden Fall möchte ich mich erneut bedanken, wie oft sie mich schon gerettet haben. Sie dürfen in der nächsten Zeit mit einer Gehaltserhöhung rechnen." Dann geht sie zur Theke, um sich einen Cocktail zu holen, während sich Pete zu den Schwestern hinsetzt. Kurze Zeit später kommt Phoebe in den Club. "Tut mir leid, Leute, dass ich erst so spät komme, Elise hat wohl kein Verständnis für Beyoncé." Auf einmal sieht sie Kelly und Ryan, die sich küssen. "Oh mein Gott, Leute, seht ihr sie? Sind sie zusammen?", fragt sie erstaunt. Doch bevor sie eine Antwort bekommt, meldet sich Coop. "Hallo Pheebs", sagt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss. "Hallo, mein Lieber", lächelt sie und erwidert seinen Kuss. "Könnte ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragt er. Phoebe nickt. Coop schaut zu Leo, der ihm nickt und geht mit Phoebe in eine Ecke, wo sie alleine sind. Coop atmet tief durch. "Bitte setze dich hin." Phoebe ist ein bisschen verwirrt. "Um was geht es?", fragt sie. Coop fährt langsam fort. "Ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht für dich", antwortet er zögernd. Phoebes Gesichtsausdruck erstarrt vor Entsetzen. "Schatz, du machst mir Angst. Was ist los?" Coop sagt für einen Moment gar nichts. Dann schaut er Phoebe in die Augen. "Ich werde vielleicht sterben..."

Ende der Episode


	19. 9x19 Helliwell's Kitchen

**9x19 Helliwell's Kitchen**

(Folge 197)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

and Shannen Doherty

Guest Star:

Alexis Bledel als Melinda

Wes Ramsey als Wyatt

Drew Fuller als Chris

Heather Locklear als Diane

Colin Farrell als Anwalt

Bradley Cooper als Jacques

Merrin Dungey als Roqis-Dämonin

Tiffani Thiessen als Myra Moon

Denise Richards als Venusira

Jennifer Garner als Plutonia

Jennifer Aniston als Charona

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Es ist Abend. In einer dunklen Seitengasse verstecken sich Piper, Phoebe und Paige hinter einer großen Mülltonne. "Phoebe, warum jagen wir nicht den Planetoids nach?", fragt Paige. "Wir wissen doch eigentlich, dass es die Planetoids waren, die Coop mit den Kugeln angegriffen haben." Phoebe schüttelt den Kopf. "Das kann sein, muss aber nicht sein. Ich werde jeder Spur nachgehen, um meinen Mann zu retten. Und im Buch der Schatten stand eben, dass diese Roqis-Dämonen mit speziellen Kugeln angreifen und das Pendel hat uns hierher gebracht. Leise, da kommt jemand." Sie beobachten, wie ein Asiate die Gasse betritt. Plötzlich hört er ein Geräusch. Angespannt schaut er sich um, kann aber niemanden sehen. Schnell läuft er weiter. Da entsteht an der Wand ein dunkles Loch und eine Roqis-Dämonin springt daraus. Von hinten greift sie den Asiaten an, der zu Boden fällt. Sie beschwört eine dunkelgrüne Kugel und will den Mann damit töten, doch die Schwestern kommen aus ihrem Versteck, um die Roqis-Dämonin aufzuhalten. Paige orbt die grüne Kugel gegen eine Wand und Piper sprengt sie. In der Hektik rennt der Asiate weg. "Hoffentlich hat er uns nicht gesehen", meint Phoebe. Da schreit sie auf, denn die Roqis-Dämonin hat sich wieder zusammengefügt und verpasst ihr einen heftigen Tritt in den Rücken, so dass sie gegen ein Gitternetz knallt und verletzt auf den Boden fällt. Dann schleudert sie zwei grüne Kugeln auf Piper und Paige, die Piper in letzter Sekunde durch Zeitanhalten stoppen kann. "Wieso erstarrt sie nicht?", fragt Piper verwirrt. Paige ergreift die Initiative und greift die Roqis-Dämonin mit einem Windstoß an. Diese kann ihn gerade noch ausweichen. "Ich komme wieder", flüstert sie teuflisch und verschwindet wieder durch die Wand. Piper und Paige gehen schnell zu Phoebe, die blutend auf dem Boden liegt. "Schnell", sagt Piper. "Sie atmet nur noch schwach." Paige dreht sie um und hält ihre Hand über die große Wunde an ihrem rechten Schulterblatt. Sie leuchtet auf und nach einem kurzen Moment ist Phoebe geheilt. Langsam macht sie die Augen auf. "Danke", sagt sie schwach. Ihre Schwestern helfen ihr wieder auf die Beine. "Na, immer noch scharf darauf, jede Spur zu folgen?", scherzt Paige. Phoebe antwortet nicht, sondern stöhnt nur von den Restschmerzen, die durch den Aufprall verursacht worden sind. Da klingelt Pipers Handy. "Hallo? ... Oh nein, nicht schon wieder? Aber ... okay, ich bin sofort da." Wütend legt sie auf. "Crap! Mein Restaurant hat schon wieder Probleme, ich muss mich sofort darum kümmern. Verdammt nochmal." Die Schwestern rennen zu ihrem Auto, dass sie um die Kurve geparkt haben, steigen schnell ein und fahren los... Hinter einer anderen großen Mülltonne kommt eine andere Gestalt aus dem ihrem Versteck. Die mysteriöse Frau schaut kurz auf den Platz, wo gerade eben noch das Auto stand; sie grinst teuflisch.

_Opening_

Man zeigt ein paar Szenen der beleuchteten Skyline, danach zeigt man das Piper's. Piper parkt ihren Jeep an der Straßenseite und geht schnell mit ihren Schwestern ins Restaurant. Am Eingangsbereich sehen sie schon, wie einige Gäste das Restaurant verlassen. "Oh nein, nicht schon wieder", meint Piper panisch. Drinnen sitzen vereinzelte Gäste und warten auf ihr Essen, während das Restaurant sonst immer voll ist. Eine Kellnerin stolpert und verschüttet Rotwein über einen Gast. Dieser steht entzürnt auf, beschimpft die Kellnerin und verlässt mit seiner Frau das Restaurant. Piper schaut sich weiter um, da kommt Jacques aus der Küche gerannt. "Endlich bist du da", ruft er erleichtert. Piper nickt und umarmt ihn. "Danke, dass du angerufen hast, Jacques. Was ist denn passiert?" "Es ist schon wieder das totale Chaos ausgebrochen, Piper", antwortet er. "Nur es wird jedes Mal schlimmer und wir wissen nicht, woran es liegt. Komm und schaue dir das an!" Er betritt mit Piper und ihren Schwestern die Küche, wo die reinste Hölle herrscht. In einer Ecke brennt ein Feuer, dass ein paar Köche versuchen, zu löschen. In drei Backöfen ist das Essen total verbrannt und überall raucht aus, der Kühlschrank ist ausgefallen und die Lebensmittel verfaulen langsam, in den Tiefkühltruhen schmilzt das Eis. Einige Wasserrohre sind gebrochen, das Wasser spritzt um sich und ein Mixer explodiert. Piper schaut geschockt um sich. "Wie kann so etwas passieren?", stammelt sie. Da hört man, wie ein Regal voller Teller auf dem Boden zerbricht und zwei Männer vor Schmerzen aufschreien. "Moment, ich komme gleich wieder", sagt Jacques und rennt in den Nebenraum, wo die zerbrochenen Teller liegen. Piper versucht, ruhig zu bleiben und geht wieder ins Restaurant. Dort wartet die Frau, die vorher die Schwestern beobachtet hat. Sie schaut zu Piper. "Guten Abend, sind Sie Piper Halliwell?" Piper nickt langsam. Die Frau gibt ihr die Hand und fährt fort. "Ich bin Myra Moon und komme vom Gesundheitsamt. Man hat mir gemeldet, dass sich in letzter Zeit einige Gäste über das Restaurant beschwert haben. Sie haben kritisiert, dass es hier viele Probleme gibt." Man hört erneut einige Teller zerbrechen. "Und offenbar gibt es sie auch", meint sie. "Können wir uns morgen früh um elf Uhr treffen, um das zu klären?" Piper nickt zögernd. Die Frau nickt, verabschiedet sich und verlässt das Piper's. Piper geht wieder in die Küche und betrachtet das ganze Chaos. Dann hält sie die Zeit an und das ganze Restaurant erstarrt. "Ähm, Piper, warum hälst du die Zeit an?", fragt Paige verwirrt. Piper atmet durch. "Ich brauche kurz Ruhe, sonst schreie ich." "Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach mal so das ganze Restaurant erstarren lassen", meint Phoebe. "Warum nicht, im Quake habe ich das damals doch auch dauernd gemacht", antwortet Piper harsch. "Und wenn jemand reinkommt?", unkt Phoebe weiter. In dem Moment zeigt Paige auf eine Person, die sich Pipers Erstarrung löst. "Das ist Charona!", rufen die Schwestern. Diese grinst. "Mögt ihr das Chaos?", fragt sie frech und beamt sich weg. "Verdammt!", flucht Piper. "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragt Paige. Piper überlegt einen Augenblick. "Ich schicke die Gäste nach Hause, wir müssen hier aufräumen, sonst verlieren wir morgen das Restaurant." Sie löst die Erstarrung auf und gehen wieder hinaus in das Restaurant. In einem kleinen Raum nebenan macht sich nun Prue, die die ganze Zeit unsichtbar da und zugehört hat, sichtbar und grinst. "Da muss ich morgen Lunalia wohl noch einmal losschicken", meint sie fies, schleudert mit ihrer Telekinese ein Regal voller Töpfe auf den Boden und beamt sich wieder weg.

Es ist drei Uhr nachts. Leo und Coop sitzen im Halliwell Manor am Küchentisch mit einer Tasse Tee und reden. "Es war gut, dass du es Phoebe gesagt hast", meint Leo. Coop nickt. "Ich hoffe, dass es nicht zu spät ist. Obwohl es mir im Moment wieder recht gut geht. Danke außerdem, dass wir ein paar Tage bei euch bleiben können." "Gern geschehen, Kira ist frü ein paar Tage zu Becky gezogen. Man, sind die zwei gute Freunde geworden. Achja, wenn ihr zeitliche Probleme habt, könnt ihr die Kinder gerne zu uns schicken, Wyatt, Chris und Melinda würden sich freuen." Coop nickt dankbar. "Vielen Dank für das Angebot, aber wir haben die Kinder zu Phoebes Dad geschickt. Er freut sich immer wieder, seine Enkelkinder bei sich zu haben." Leo lächelt. "Stimmt, da hast du Recht." Er schaut auf die Uhr. "Sie brauchen aber ganz schön lange." In dem Moment hören sie, wie ein Auto in die Garage fährt und die Haustür geöffnet wird. "Wir sind wieder da", hört man eine erschöpfte Stimme. Langsam betreten Piper und Phoebe die Küche. "Seit ihr fertig mit dem Aufräumen der Küche?", fragt Leo. Piper nickt. "Es hat sehr lange gedauert, das Chaos wegzuräumen, aber jetzt ist das Restaurant wieder perfekt. Somit dürfte es morgen kein Problem sein, durch die Kontrolle zu kommen." "Was für eine Kontrolle?", meint Leo erstaunt. Piper fasst in knappen Worten zusammen, was passiert ist. "Und was ist mit den Roqis-Dämonen?", fragt Coop. Phoebe schüttelt seufzend den Kopf. "Es war leider eine falsche Spur", antwortet sie. "Schade", meint Coop. "Ich meine, diese Dämonen wären einfacher zu vernichten als die Planetoids, oder?", scherzt er. Phoebe lächelt leicht. "Naja, sie sind auch nicht ohne. Unsere Dämonin ist entflohen und hat uns ganz schön in die Mangel genommen. Wir müssen sich vernichten, sie könnte sonst großes Unheil in der Stadt anrichten." Piper nickt müde. "Gut, aber lasst und das morgen machen, okay? Mein psychischer Zustandr ist endlich wieder normal, jetzt will ich aber nicht, dass dafür mein physischer Zustand den Bach runtergeht, ich kippe nämlich gleich aus den Latschen." Coop lächelt. "Gut, dann lasst uns schlafen gehen." Leo nickt und räumt die Tassen auf, Piper macht das Licht aus und sie gehen die Treppen hoch.

Pete sitzt in seinem Appartment auf dem Sofa und liest ein Buch über die Elemente. Müde reibt er sich die Augen, legt das Buch zur Seite und will ins Bett gehen. Doch auf einmal wird er wach, hellwach. Er bemerkt nämlich, dass sein Stab hell leuchtet und sich bewegt. Pete atmet schnell und nimmt den Stab in die Hand. "Was willst du mir zeigen, Stab?", flüstert er. Der Stab wird heller und beamt Pete in die Höhle, wo der Gral steht. Er bemerkt, dass das Symbol für Wasser blinkt. Pete starrt den Gral ehrfürchtig an. Im nächsten Moment leuchtet der Gral hell auf und zwei Strahlen strömen aus dem Gefäß und bewegen sich durch die kleinen Löcher, die oben am Dach der Höhle sind, nach draußen. Danach wird es wieder dunkel, nur das Erde- und Wind-Symbol leuchtet und das Wasser-Symbol blinkt schneller. Er atmet schnell, setzt sich hin und beobachtet gespannt, was passiert.

Die Lichtstrahlen wandern durch ganz San Francisco. Sie überqueren das Financial District und nähern sich der Prescott Street. Am Halliwell Manor bleiben die Lichtstrahlen stehen und umkreisen das Haus...

Phoebe und Coop, die für ein paar Tage in Kiras Zimmer übernachten, schlafen seelenruhig und bemerken das Licht nicht. Da beamt sich Venusira in das Zimmer und steht vor Coop. Sie bemerkt das Licht, ignoriert es aber und beschwört eine große violette Kugel. Sie grinst und schleudert sie auf Coop, der sich im Schlaf heftig bewegt, aber nicht aufwacht. Sie wartet, bis die Kugel komplett in Coops Körper ist und beamt sich dann schnell weg.

Im Kinderzimmer schlafen Wyatt, Chris und Melinda ebenfalls friedlich und bemerken die Lichtstrahlen nicht. Auch Piper und Leo schlafen ohne irgendeine Regung weiter. Die Lichtstrahlen bleiben vor ihrem Zimmer stehen. Einen Augenblick später durchbrechen sie die Fensterscheiben und fahren in die Körper von Piper und Leo. Für einen kurzen Moment ist das Zimmer hell erleuchtet, danach wird es wieder dunkel, sobald die Lichtstrahlen komplett in den Körpern aufgesaugt worden sind. Die zwei haben nichts gemerkt und schlafen weiter, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

Es ist immer noch dunkel. Prue sitzt auf dem Dach des Space Buildings und betrachtet nachdenklich die Sterne. Sie schaut sich die Skyline an, die prächtig und funkelnd über die Stadt wacht, die mächtige Golden Gate Bridge, das ruhige Meer, die Straßen, die durch die bedingte Uhrzeit ziemlich leer sind. Für einen kurzen Moment schließt sie die Augen und genießt die Stille über der Stadt. Im nächsten Moment hört sie, wie sich jemand zu ihr gebeamt hat. Sie macht die Augen wieder auf, dreht sich jedoch nicht um, sondern schaut sich weiterhin die Stadt an. "Venusira hat deinen Auftrag erfüllt", sagt Plutonia, die sich auf das Dach gebeamt hat. Prue nickt. "Danke für die Information", sagt sie lächelnd. Plutonia setzt sich zu ihr. "Was machst du hier, Terralia?", fragt sie. Prue dreht sich zu ihr. "Ich denke ein bisschen nach und genieße die Ruhe", antwortet sie. Plutonia nickt und setzt sich zu ihr. "Es ist wirklich still", meint sie. "Als ob die Zeit stehengeblieben wäre." Prue nickt. "Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm..." Einen Moment lang sagen sie gar nichts, sondern schauen nur auf die Stadt. Dann fährt Plutonia fort. "Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Terralia? Oder besser gesagt, Prue?" "Natürlich", antwortet sie. "Was möchtest du wissen?" "Nun...Warum machst du das hier alles?" Prue schaut ein bisschen verwirrt. Plutonia versucht, es ihr zu erklären, was sie meint. "Also, ich meine, warum bleibst du eine Planetoid? Du warst mal die stärkste Hexe der Mächtigen Drei und gehörst der Warren-Linie an, du bist doch so mächtig, dass du uns jederzeit verlassen kannst. Warum machst du das nicht?" Prue überlegt einen Augenblick. "Naja, wie soll ich es sagen... Saturnia war eben sehr überzeugend. Außerdem hält mich die Planetoids-Kraft am Leben, es ist doch schöner, zu leben als ein Geist zu sein... Und ich habe noch persönliche Gründe." "Persönliche Gründe, die dir helfen werden, Saturnias Ziel zu erreichen?" Prue nickt. "Nicht nur ihr Ziel, eher mein Ziel." Plutonia nickt langsam. Sie schauen wieder auf die Stadt und bemerken, dass die Sonne langsam aufgeht. Plutonia steht auf und gibt Prue die Hand. "Komm, wir müssen los und unsere Untertaninnen vorbereiten." Prue nickt und nimmt die Hand von Plutonia. "Dankeschön." Sie beamen sich weg, während die Morgenröte die Stadt in einen warmen, orangen Ton eintaucht.

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Paige auf und bemerkt, dass Henry schon aufgestanden ist. Sie streckt sich, zieht sich etwas an und geht in die Küche, wo Henry schon sitzt und Kaffee trinkt. "Guten Morgen, Schatz", lächelt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss. Paige lächelt und macht sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee. Da kommt Henry Jr in die Küche. "Guten Morgen Mom!" Paige strahlt. "Hallo mein Liebling, wie geht es dir heute? Ausgeschlafen?" "Ja, ich fühle mich super, heute ist Mal-Tag in der Vorschule!", schwärmt er. Paige streichelt ihm über den Kopf. "Unsere Zwillinge habe ich schon in die Vorschule gebracht, auf dem Weg zur Arbeit bringe ich Junior später noch dahin", sagt Henry. Paige verpasst ihm einen dicken Schmatzer. "Danke Süßer, du bist mein Held." Sie wendet sich zu ihrem Sohn. "Dann sieh mal, dass du heute alle deine Buntstifte mitnimmst, damit du das schönste Bild für deine Mom und deinen Dad malen kannst, ja?" Henry Jr. nickt fröhlich und rennt in sein Kinderzimmer, um nach seinen Stiften zu suchen. Paige schaut lächelnd hinter ihm her. Dann schaut sie auf die Uhr. "Ohje, gleich elf Uhr, habe ich wieder einmal lange geschlafen. Ich muss ins Manor, um meinen Schwestern zu helfen, es herrscht wieder einmal das totale Chaos." Henry lächelt. "Wie gut, dass Diane dir zwei Wochen freigegeben hat, nachdem du die Agentur gerettet hast." Paige lacht. "Und wie gut, dass von meinen zwei Wochen erst zwei Tage vergangen sind!" Sie gibt Henry einen langen Kuss. "Freue dich schon mal auf die nächsten Tage", sagt sie verführerisch. "Na da bin ich aber gespannt", antwortet Henry verschmitzt. "Habt ihr eigentlich die Planetoids Inc. schon angeklagt?", fragt er. "Ich glaube noch nicht, aber heute schickt Diane einen Anwalt zu denen. Glaube ich zumindest. Naja, ich werde später Pete fragen", antwortet Paige. Dann verabschieden sie sich. "Hey Paige, weißt du, ob die Zeitung heute schon da ist?", fragt Henry noch schnell, bevor Paige sich wegorbt. Sie geht schnell zur Haustür. "Ja, hier ist sie. Viel Spaß, ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag!" Sie orbt sich weg. Henry schlägt die Zeitung auf und schaut bei den aktuellen News durch. "Verschollener Mörder in Florida gesichtet...ach wie interessant", sagt er und vertieft sich in dem Artikel.

Paige hat sich in die Küche georbt. "Hallo, jemand da?", ruft sie. Da kommt Leo in die Küche. "Guten Morgen, Paige! Gut geschlafen?" Sie nickt. "Sind Piper und Phoebe schon im Restaurant?", fragt sie. "Ja, sie müssten jetzt dort sein und Coop schläft noch", antwortet Leo. "Alles klar. Dann versuche ich mich, hier nützlich zu machen. Hast du gerade etwas Zeit?", fragt sie. "Ich komme gerade aus der Zauberschule und habe dort jetzt frei, allerdings muss ich in einer halben Stunde die Kinder abholen. Aber ein bisschen Zeit habe ich trotzdem", antwortet Leo. Paige schaut erleichtert. "Super! Würdest du mir helfen, Infos über die Roqis-Dämonen rauszufinden?" Leo nickt. "Na klar. Komm, gehen wir auf den Dachboden." Sie verlassen die Küche und gehen zur Treppe. Dabei haben sie die kleine Pfütze, die in der Küche entstanden ist, übersehen...

Es ist elf Uhr. Piper steht mit Phoebe vor ihrem Restaurant und will die Eingangstür aufschließen. "Nanu, sie ist ja offen?", sagt sie verwundert. Sie gehen rein und sind geschockt. Die ganze Ordnung, die sie gestern geschaffen haben, ist wieder weg, es herrscht das alte Chaos. "Wie kann das passieren?", sagt Piper fassunglos, während Phoebe sprachlos zur Küche geht. "Hier ist es genauso!", stammelt sie. Piper folgt ihr und schaut sich ebenfalls die Küche an. Da bemerken sie auf einmal, wie in einer sehr chaotischen Ecke Myra Moon steht, die sich kopfschüttelnd die Küche anschaut. Sie dreht sich um. "Es tut mir leid, aber in diesem Zustand kann ich sie nicht weiter arbeiten lassen. Das Restaurant wird geschlossen. Einen schönen Tag noch." Sie verlässt die Küche. Piper, für einen Moment regungslos geschockt, fasst sich wieder und dreht sich um. "Das können Sie nicht machen!", sagt sie wütend. Myra dreht sich um. "Und wie ich das kann. Außerdem sollten sie das nächstes Mal lernen, Türen abzuschließen", meint sie und zeigt auf die Eingangstür. "Ohja, werde ich, aber das nächstes Mal knalle ich davor eine mit der Tür in ihr Gesicht, so eine Schlampe", flucht Piper. Dann holt sie ihr Handy raus. "Äh, wen willst du jetzt anrufen?", fragt Phoebe, doch Piper reagiert nicht. "Hey, Henry, gut, dass ich dich erreicht habe. Könntest du vielleicht eure Datenbank nach einer Myra Moon durchforsten? Sie hat dunkelbraune Haare, ist eher klein und hat ein total hässliches Gesicht. ... In einer halben Stunde? Super, danke dir!" Sie legt auf. "Piper, was bringt dir das?", fragt Phoebe. "Na, ich suche nach Leichen in ihrem Keller, die Frau hat bestimmt Dreck am Stecken. Vielleicht ist ja ihre Zulassung oder so etwas schon abgelaufen, dann werde ich ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen." Phoebe runzelt die Stirn. "Aber das hilft uns doch überhaupt nicht weiter, herauszufinden, welcher Dämon uns schaden möchte." Piper schaut genervt zu Phoebe. "Das ist mir völlig egal, außerdem wissen wir sowieso, dass es die Planetoids sind..." In dem Moment fallen zwei Töpfe von einem Küchenherd vor Pipers und Phoebes Füßen. Erschrocken gehen sie einen Schritt nach hinten und heben die Töpfe wieder auf. In dem Moment, wo Phoebe den Topf anfasst, zuckt sie zusammen.

_Sie sieht die leere und saubere Küche, die sie und Piper gestern aufgeräumt haben. Einen Moment später beamt sich Charona in die Küche und fängt an, Unheil zu stiften. Danach beamt sich eine Frau rein und grinst. Es ist Myra Moon, die den Küchenboden beben lässt, so dass einige Regale umfallen._

Phoebe atmet durch. "Was ist? Was hast du gesehen, Phoebe?", fragt Piper. Phoebe nickt zu ihr. "Du hattest Recht, Myra Moon spielt falsch. Sie ist eine Planetoid!" Piper ist kurz sprachlos. "Gut, mein Gefühl war also wieder einmal richtig. Mutterinstinkt zahlt sich also aus. Komm, lasst und schnell nach Hause gehen und einen Plan machen." Phoebe nickt und sie rennen zum Auto.

Henry steigt aus seinem Auto und geht in seinem Büro. Er startet den Computer und holt seine Notitzen für Piper aus seiner Tasche. "Ihr Name ist also Myra Moon", murmelt er vor sich hin. "Dunkelbraune Haare, eher klein, ein total hässliches Gesicht...das ist wieder einmal so typisch Piper, tolle Beschreibung. Mal sehen, ob ich überhaupt etwas finden kann..." Er loggt sich in die Datenbank und beginnt zu suchen.

Paige und Leo sind auf dem Dachboden und grübeln. "Seltsam, im ganzen Buch steht nichts darüber, dass diese Roqis-Dämonen spezielle Kräfte haben. Warum konnten wir sie gestern also nicht vernichten?", meint Paige. "Wir haben vielleicht etwas übersehen", antwortet Leo. Paige nickt und schlägt die Seiten über Zaubertränke nach. In dem Augenblick sind Piper und Phoebe wieder zu Hause und betreten den Dachboden. Leo bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. "Was ist los?", fragt er zögernd. Auch Paige spürt, dass etwas schief gegangen ist. In einer kurzen Zusammenfassung erzählen Piper und Phoebe, was geschehen ist. Paige und Leo schütteln unglaublich den Kopf. "Unfassbar, diese Planetoids. Einfach unfassbar", äußert sich Leo. "Ich habe auch eine schlechte Nachricht, ich habe bisher auch noch nicht den Haken gefunden, warum wir diese Roqis-Dämonin gestern nicht vernichten konnten", meint Paige betrübt. Da schaut Leo auf die Uhr. "Ich muss schnell die Kinder abholen. Ich bin gleich wieder für euch da." Piper nickt. "Pass auf dich auf, ja?" Sie geben sich einen Kuss und Leo geht die Treppen hinunter. Die Schwestern beraten sich, was sie machen sollen. "Vielleicht sollten wir Prue rufen als Unterstützung", meint Phoebe. Piper nickt. Sie holt Kerzen aus einer Truhe, stellt sie in einem Kreis auf und zündet sie an.

Dann spricht sie den Spruch:

_"Hör die Worte, hör mein Flehn,_

_musst mich heute wieder sehn._

_Überquer die große Schwelle,_

_kehr zurück an diese Stelle."_

Helles Licht erscheint und Prue taucht als Geistkörper auf, der sich sofort zu einem festen Körper umwandelt. "Hallo meine Lieben, was gibts?", fragt sie lächelnd. Piper erzählt heute zum zweiten Mal eine kurze Zusammenfassung und klärt Prue auf, was passiert ist. Diese nickt. "Wie kann ich euch behilflich sein?", fragt sie. "Tja, das wüssten wir selbst gerne", meint Paige sarkastisch. "Auf jeden Fall muss ich mein Restaurant retten, dass die Planetoids zerstört haben." Prue bleibt ruhig und zuckt nicht einmal mit der Wimper. "Weißt du, welche Planetoids das waren?", fragt Prue. "Es war Charona und so eine neue Tussi", antwortet Phoebe. Prue nickt. "Dann sollten wir vielleicht versuchen, sie auszupendeln und dann zu vernichten." Piper seufzt. "Wenn wir sie vernichten können." "Und die Roqis-Dämonin sollten wir vielleicht auch noch vernichten", meint Paige. Prue, Piper und Phoebe nicken. In dem Moment weht ein leichter Wind durch den Dachboden. Das Buch der Schatten fängt an, sich selbst durchzublättern und bleibt dann bei einer Seite stehen. Piper schaut verwirrt. "Ich verstehe zwar nicht, was das soll, aber danke Grandma." Sie geht zum Buch und schaut sich diesen Spruch an. "Ich kenne diesen Zauber ja gar nicht", meint sie. "Soll ich ihn trotzdem sprechen?", fragt sie ihre Schwestern, die nicken. Piper atmet tief durch und spricht den Zauberspruch:

_"Hast du Probleme und Sorgen,_

_Verschiebe sie nicht auf morgen._

_Hole dir Hilfe aus Raum und Zeit,_

_und erfahre die Glückseligkeit." _

Es entstehen viele kleine Lichtquellen und es bildet sich ein dichter Nebel. Dann entsteht ein Wind, der den Nebel langsam auflöst. Die Schwestern sehen, wie Wyatt und Chris nun auf dem Dachboden stehen. Die Schwestern lächeln. "Schön, euch zu sehen", lächelt Piper und umarmt ihre Söhne. Phoebe und Paige und winken begeistert. Auch Prue, die Pipers Söhne aus der Zukunft noch nicht so nahe gesehen hat, winkt ihnen lächelnd zu. Auf einmal erstarrt Pipers Gesicht. Der Nebel löst sich komplett und sie sieht, dass sich auf dem Dachboden noch eine Person befindet. Es ist eine junge Frau mit wunderschönen Augen, langen brauen Haaren und ein hübsches Gesicht. "Bist du meine Tochter?", flüstert Piper. Melinda nickt und lächelt. Während Wyatt und Chris die anderen Schwestern umarmen, geht Piper mit leichten Tränen in den Augen auf sie zu und nimmt sie in ihre Arme. "Du bist so schön", flüstert sie glücklich. Melinda lächelt. "Ich komme ja auch ganz nach dir, Mom." Piper umarmt sie noch einmal, dann erklärt sie ihren erwachsenen Kindern, was passiert ist. "Wie alt seit ihr eigentlich?", fragt Phoebe. "Melinda ist 24, Chris ist 27 und ich bin 28", antwortet Wyatt. Piper nickt. "Okay, Grams hat mir den Spruch gezeigt und euch somit hergezaubert. Das muss einen Sinn haben." "Vielleicht braucht ihr uns, um irgendwelche Dämonen zu vernichten", meint Chris. Paige nickt. "Haben wir euch in der Zukunft etwas von den Planetoids erzählt?", fragt sie. Wyatt, Chris und Melinda zucken kurz zusammen. "Und wie, laut eurer Meinung waren das wirklich harte Gegner", antwortet Melinda. "Ich nehme an, wir müssen also euch helfen, sie zu vernichten?", fragt Wyatt. "Und dein Restaurant retten?", fügt Chris hinzu. Piper strahlt. "Ihr seit so spitze." Phoebe geht zum Buch der Schatten. "Hey, wenn ihr schon da seit, könntet ihr uns doch auch helfen, eine gewisse Roqis-Dämonin zu vernichten, oder? Wir müssen zwar zuerst diese Charona und die andere Planetoid vernichten, aber danach müssen wir die Roqis-Dämonin vernichten." Sie blättert im Buch der Schatten und schlägt die Seite über die Roqis-Dämonen auf. Doch bevor sie die Infos den Kindern zeigen kann, zuckt sie zusammen.

_Sie sieht, wie Jaqcues am Vorabend in einer Seitengasse in der Nähe vom Fisherman's Wharf entlang geht. Auf einmal taucht aus einer Wand die Roqis-Dämonin auf, die Jaqcues von hinten angreift und zu Boden wirft. Danach beschwört sie eine grüne Kugel und schleudert sie auf ihn._

Phoebes Atem zittert. "Was ist? Was hast du gesehen?", fragen Prue und Paige besorgt. Phoebe versucht, tief durchzuatmen. Dann schaut sie zu Piper. "Die Planetoids und dein Restaurant müssen doch warten. Ansonsten wird Jaqcues von der Roqis-Dämonin getötet."

Piper fasst sich an den Kopf. "Ich habe Kopfschmerzen", klagt sie und will sich hinsetzen. Da klingelt ihr Handy. "Hallo?" "Hallo Piper, hier ist Henry. Ich habe das Suchergebnis für dich. Es gibt eine Myra Moon, die auf deine Beschreibung passen könnte, aber sie wurde schon vor zwei Monaten auf mysteriöse Weise umgebracht!" Piper ist sprachlos. "Ohje...ähm, danke für deine schnelle Hilfe, Henry." "Bitte bitte. Ich habe heute Nachmittag und den ganzen Abend frei, falls ihr Hilfe braucht, auch in dämonischer Hinsicht, könnte ich euch helfen." Piper seufzt erleichtert. "Vielen Dank für das Angebot, das könnte aber sogar eintreffen. Hier ist die Hölle los. Falls wir dich brauchen, wird sich Paige melden." "Alles klar, bis dann." Piper legt auf. "Ach ne, Leute, das kann einfach nicht sein. Wie viel kann den an einem Tag passieren?", fragt sie sarkastisch. In dem Moment beamt sich Pete auf den Dachboden. Piper schaut ihn flehend an. "Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du auch noch schlechte Nachrichten bringst." Pete schaut verwirrt. "Nein, warum? Ich wollte nur sagen, dass der Gral die elementare Kraft des Wassers gefunden hat." Die Schwestern schauen erstaunt. Piper versucht, ruhig zu atmen. "Okay, es wird mir zwar langsam alles zu viel, aber wir schaffen das..." Plötzlich bemerkt Prue, dass Pipers Hände ganz nass sind. "Ähm, Piper? Warum werden deine Hände so nass?", fragt sie. "Was? Oh nein, was ist das?", fragt sie erschrocken und schaut sich die Hände an. "Die sind ja klatschnass!", meint Paige. Piper versucht das Wasser von ihren Händen abzuschüttlen. In diesem Moment entstehen zwei große Wasserfontänen aus ihren Händen. Die eine Fontäne flutet den halben Dachboden, die andere Fontäne trifft eine Lampe und zerstört sie. "Ups...Was war das?", fragt Piper mit leichter Panik. Pete lächelt. "Dann hast du das Wasserelement bekommen!", freut er sich. Piper versucht zu lächeln. "Naja, das sehen wir noch..." Melinda nimmt sie in den Arm. "Ach Mom, alles wird gut, glaube mir." Sie macht mit ihrer rechten Hand eine Bewegung zu der kaputten Lampe, die innerhalb einer Sekunde wieder heil wird. Die Schwestern schauen sie unfassbar an. "Du kannst so was?", fragt Phoebe neidisch. "Das ist wohl eine Weiterentwicklung vom Sprengen", meint Piper lächelnd, die sich wieder ein bisschen beruhigt hat. Melinda nickt. "Ich habe keine Wächter-des-Lichts-Kräfte wie meine Brüder. Irgendetwas muss ich ja als Ausgleich haben, oder?", scherzt sie. Ihre Brüder lachen. "Tja, du wurdest eben erst gezeugt, als Dad schon kein Wächter des Lichts mehr war", meint Wyatt. "Auch kein Ältester", lacht Chris. Melinda gibt ihren Brüdern lachend einen Klaps. Im nächsten Moment hört man, wie unten die Tür aufgeschlossen wird. "Ich bin wieder da", ruft Leo. "Oh nein", meint Piper. "Das heißt, Leo hat diese Wasserkräfte auch?" Pete nickt. "Das wird noch lustig...Schatz?", ruft sie. "Kannst du mal die Kinder in ihr Zimmer bringen und dann auf den Dachboden kommen?" Leo kommt die Treppen hoch. "Ist die Krise etwa schlimmer geworden?", fragt er. Dann sieht er Wyatt, Chris und Melinda. Strahlend geht er zu Wyatt und Chris und umarmt sie. Dann sieht er Melinda, die ihm lächelnd winkt. "Hey Dad, na, alles klar bei dir?", fragt sie. Leo nickt und umarmt sie ebenfalls. "Du bist so hübsch", meint er. Dann schaut er zu den Schwestern und Pete. "Was ist hier eigentlich los? Habe ich etwas verpasst?" "Naja, Grandma hat im Buch der Schatten einen Spruch aufgeschlagen, der unsere Kinder aus der Zukunft geholt hat. Myra Moon wurde vor ein paar Monaten ermordet, das heißt, die Planetoids können also Aussehen kopieren. Jaqcues wird heute Abend von der Roqis-Dämonin angegriffen, ihn müssen wir auch noch retten. Aber es kommt noch besser, Schatz", meint Piper mit einem Hauch von Ironie. "Du hast wieder magische Kräfte!" Leo, halb erschlagen von den vielen neuen Informationen, bekommt ein wenig Panik. "Was? Magisch? Wie?", fragt er verwirrt. "Du hast wie Piper das Element des Wassers bekommen", erklärt ihm Pete. Leo schaut noch verwirrter. "Versuche ruhig zu werden", fährt Pete vor. "Das war bei Piper glaube ich der Auslöser." "Und wenn deine Hände nass werden, dann schleudere sie zum Beispiel gegen diese Lampe hier." Leo atmet durch und konzentriert sich. Dann schleudert er eine Hand gegen die Lampe und ein großer Wasserstrahl zerstört sie erneut. "Oh nein, ich hatte seit Jahren keine Kräfte mehr", meint Leo erschrocken. "Macht nichts", lächelt Melinda und repariert die Lampe zum zweiten Mal mit ihrer Kraft. Leo schaut erstaunt. "Du kannst das?", fragt er begeistert. Melinda nickt. "Du warst ja kein Wächter des Lichts mehr, als ich geboren worden bin. Das Schicksal hat es mit mir wohl trotzdem gut gemeint", scherzt sie erneut. Im nächsten kommt Coop auf den Dachboden, der mittlerweile aufgestanden ist. "Guten Morgen, Leute, was ist denn hier los?", fragt er. Wyatt, Chris und Melinda zucken zusammen. "Onkel Coop?", schaut Chris ihn ungläublich an. "Aber wo ist C...?, fragt Melinda verwirrt. Doch bevor sie den Namen aussprechen kann, stupst Wyatt ihn an, damit sie nicht mehr über die Zukunft ausplaudert. Melinda kapiert. Doch dann erschrickt sie erneut und schaut unauffällig zu Prue. "Das heißt aber, sie..." Wyatt nickt. "Ja, leider." Auch Chris scheint zu verstehen. Da mischt sich Phoebe ein. "Leute, was bedeutet das?", fragt sie besorgt. Auch Prue wartet mehr als interessiert auf eine Antwort. Doch bevor die drei antworten können, realisiert Piper, dass ihre Kinder nichts Konkretes sagen dürfen und unterbricht die heikle Situation. "Okay, das können wir später klären. Wir müssen uns im Moment darauf vorbereiten, die Roqis-Dämonin zu vernichten, Jaqcues zu retten und die zwei Planetoids zu töten." Sie klatscht in die Hände. "Auf gehts!"

Paige hat sich schnell in die Werbeagentur georbt. Sie geht in Dianes Büro. "Hallo Paige, Sie haben doch frei! Aber nett, dass Sie vorbeischauen!" Paige lächelt. "Danke Diane. Ich wollte nur fragen, wie es mit der Anzeige gegen die Planetoids Inc. aussieht." Diane lächelt. "Heute dürfte ein Anwalt zu der Firma gehen und denen eine Kopie meiner Anklage überreichen. Ich denke, wir haben gute Chancen", meint sie. Paige nickt. "Danke für die Informationen. Naja, dann werde ich es wieder packen." Diane nickt. "Natürlich, genießen Sie Ihre zwei freie Wochen! Bis bald, Paige." Paige verabschiedet sich, geht schnell in einen leeren Raum und orbt sich in einem leeren Raum des Polizeigebäudes. Sie macht die Tür auf und geht in Henrys Büro, der dort schon auf sie wartet. "Du bist ja schnell", meint Henry lächelnd und gibt ihr einen Kuss. "Du hast also meine SMS bekommen?", fragt Paige. Henry nickt. "Um was gehts?" Paige erzählt ihm die Kurzfassung, während sie sich wieder nach Hause orben. Auf dem Dachboden sitzt Coop an einem Tisch und sucht ein paar Zaubertränke zusammen, die im Kampf helfen sollten. Henry setzt sich zu ihm und hilft, kleine Flaschen zu sortieren. "Na alles klar bei dir?", fragt er. Coop nickt. "Ja, heute geht es mir eigentlich ganz gut." Paige geht zum Stadtplan und fängt an zu pendeln. Währenddessen üben Pete und Wyatt mit Leo, der versucht, so schnell wie möglich seine neue Kraft zu beherrschen. Leo konzentriert sich, doch der Wasserstrahl trifft nicht die Flasche, die Pete aufgestellt hat. "Meine Wächter-des-Lichts-Kräfte habe ich damals schneller beherrschen können", sagt Leo missmutig. Pete tröstet ihn. "Aber der Strahl schon sehr knapp an der Flasche, du wirst sehr schnell besser." Wyatt klopft ihm auf die Schultern. "Lass dich nicht entmutigen, Dad, das wird schon noch. Außerdem bist du um einiges besser als Mom, die vorhin den halben Dachboden geflutet hat." Piper hört das. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Ich glaube, wir haben ein ernstes Wörtchen zu reden!" Wyatt grinst. "Sorry Mom!" Piper lacht und blättert weiterhin mit Prue im Buch der Schatten, während Melinda etwas abseits von Prue steht und und die älteste Schwester misstrauisch anschaut. Auf dem Sofa sitzen Phoebe und Ciio, die miteinander reden. "Du darfst mir nichts sagen, was ihr vorhin gemeint habt, oder?", fragt Phoebe mit einem schwachem Lächeln. "Nein, das weißt du doch", antwortet Chris und versucht sie zu trösten. Phebe seufzt. "Ich will nur wissen, ob alles gut geht." Chris atmet durch. "Du weißt doch, alles hat einen Grund, was passiert. Das Schicksal kann man nicht beeinflussen." Dann atmet er noch einmal tief durch und holt etwas aus einer Seitentasche. "Vielleicht hilft dir das aber", meint er und gibt Phoebe eine kleine Kräuterpflanze. Phoebe schaut vewirrt. "Wozu ist das?", fragt sie. "Für einen Entgiftungstrank", meint Chris und zeigt mit seinen Augen auf Coop, der immer noch mit Henry die Aufrüstung für den Kampf gegen die Roqisdämonin und gegen den Planetoids zusammenstellt. Phoebe lächelt und umarmt Chris. "Danke, mein Neffe. Ich werde es weise gebrauchen", meint sie mit einer Träne im Auge. Chris lächelt gezwungen. "Hoffentlich habe ich ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen gemacht", murmelt er leise vor sich hin. Doch zum Glück hört Phoebe das nicht, den in diesem Moment schauen alle zu Leo. "Juhu, ich habe es geschafft", ruft er freudig und zeigt auf die umgefallene Flasche, die er mit dem Wasserstrahl getroffen hat. Wyatt klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich sage es doch, du hast es voll drauf, Dad." Leo umarmt ihn lächelnd. Da hören sie, wie der kleine Chris nach etwas ruft. "Keine Sorge, ich werde gut auf sie aufpassen", sagt Prue und verlässt den Dachboden. Melinda schaut ihr ein wenig panisch hinterher. Piper bemerkt das und schlägt das Buch zu. "Was bedrückt dich?", fragt sie ihre Tochter. Melinda lächelnd gezwungen. "Ach, es ist nichts, aber danke der Nachfrage." Piper streichelt ihr über die Haare. "Natürlich ist etwas, aber du kannst nichts sagen, weil du die Gegenwart nicht veändern darfst, weil sonst eure Zukunft verändert wird. Habe ich nicht Recht?" Melinda nickt. "Pass einfach auf dich auf, Mom." Piper nickt. Melinda zögert kurz, schaut auf den Platz, wo Prue eben noch stand und fährt jedoch fort. "Und Mom, bitte versucht nicht, die Roqis-Dämonin mit der Macht der Drei zu vernichten, ihr werdet das nicht schaffen." Piper schaut sie verwundert an. "Wieso?" Melinda geht nicht auf die Frage ein. "Vertraue mir, eure Macht der Drei ist geschwächt, bekämpft sie mit der Kraft der Elemente." "Und was ist mit den Planetoids?", fragt Piper. Melinda überlegt einen kurzen Augenblick. "Na, dafür sind doch meine Brüder und ich da." Sie erzählt ihr den Plan. Piper nickt zögernd. "Okay, ich vertraue dir." In dem Moment hört das Pendel auf zu drehen. "Ich habe die Roqis-Dämonin", ruft Paige. Piper nickt und pfeift einmal. "Sehr gut. Leute, hier ist unser Schlachtplan...", ruft sie und berichtet den anderen, was sie und Melinda gedacht haben.

Es wird langsam dunkel in San Francisco. Paige orbt sich mit Piper, Leo, Henry und Melinda in eine dunkle Nebenstraße und verstecken sich hinter einem Wandvorpsrung. Sie warten einen Moment, dann hören sie Schritte. Es ist Jaqcues, der die Straße entlang kommt. Als er sich nähert, lässt Piper die ihn erstarren. "Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, diese Dämonin kann jederzeit auftauchen", sagt Paige. Da schreit Melinda auf, denn die Roqis-Dämonin kommt plötzlich aus einer Wand auf sie zu. Panisch lässt sie die Dämonin erstarren, doch nach einer kurzen Zeit bewegt sie sich wieder. Sie sprengt die Dämonin, die sich aber gleich wieder zusammenfügt. "Verdammt, ist sie zäh", flucht Melinda und schleudert die Dämonin mit Telekinese gegen die Wand. Piper ist baff. "Telekinese kannst du auch?", fragt sie erfreut. Melinda lächelt, doch bevor sie was sagen kann, steht die Roqis-Dämonin wieder auf und greift die Hexen an. Piper will eine Wasserfontäne auf sie schleudern, das geht allerdings komplett in die Hose, da nur leichte Tropfen aus ihrer Hand kommen. Sie wird von eienr grünen Kugel getroffen und fällt zu Boden. Melinda rennt schnell zu ihr und schaut, ob ihr etwas passiert ist. Die Dämonin will Kugeln auf Melinda schleudern, doch Henry kann sie aufhalten, in dem er einen großen Sturm auf die Roqis-Dämonin schleudert. Leo wird ebenfalls aktiv und trifft mit einem Wasserstrahl die Roqis-Dämonin mit voller Wucht. Diese schreit voller Schmerzen auf und schleudert voller Wut einige grüne Kugeln auf Leo, der ebenfalls zu Boden fällt. Henry rennt zu ihm, ob etwas pasiert ist. Da geht Paige mit der Roqis-Dämonin in den Nahkampf. Sie tauschen sich Fäuste und Tritte aus. Paige erwischt die Dämonin am Rücken und schlägt sie zu Boden. Doch sie wehrt sich und schlägt Paige in die Beine, so dass sie umfällt. Dann will sie eine große Kugel auf Paige schleudern, doch sie wehrt sich ebenfalls und bläst die Kugel mit einem großen Tornado weg. Von der anderen Seite schleudert Henry ebenfalls einen großen Wirbelsturm auf die Roqis-Dämonin, die laut aufschreit und langsam in sich zusammenschmilzt. "Dein erster Dämon", lächelt Paige und umarmt Henry. Dieser nickt. "Stimmt. Und auch noch eine Frau", scherzt er. Mitterweile hat Melinda ihren Eltern geholfen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. "Okay, verschwindet schnell, dann lasse ich Jaqcues wieder aus der Erstarrung." Paige nickt und orbt Henry, Leo und Melinda nach Hause. Danach orbt sie sich wieder zu Piper und geht um die Straßenecke, aus der Jaqcues kam. "Ich warte dann hier auf dich", meint sie zu Piper. Diese nickt und lässt Jaqcues wieder aus der Erstarrung. "Hallo Jaqcues, gut, dass ich dich treffe." Jaqcues schaut ein bisschen verwirrt, freut sich aber, sie zu sehen. "Hallo Piper? Was machst du denn hier?" Piper lächelt. "Ach, ich mache nur einen kleinen Sapziergang. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass das Restaurant morgen wieder aufmacht, kannst du den anderen Bescheid sagen?" Jaqcues lächelt. "Klar, kann ich machen. Wie hast du denn das geschafft?" Piper grinst. "Ach, sagen wir mal so, ich werde heute noch ein paar Parasiten vernichten", lacht sie. Sie umarmen sich und verabschieden sich. Dann geht Piper um die Ecke, wo Paige auf sie wartet. "Gut gemacht", lobt Paige. Piper bedankt sich. "Auf zu den lästigeren Parasiten", meint Piper und sie orben sich weg.

Charona befindet sich um Untergeschoss des Space Buildings und trainiert, doch auf einmal erscheinen überall helle Lichter und sie wird in Pipers Restaurant gebeamt, die mitterweile wieder aufgeräumt ist. Dort warten schon Piper, Phoebe und Paige auf sie. "Was wollt ihr?", ruft sie wütend und schleudert einen Eisstrahl auf die Mächtigen Drei, doch Paige orbt ihn weg und Phoebe wirft einen Zaubertrank auf sie, der sie schwächt. Dann fassen sich die Drei an ihren Händen und sprechen ihren Standard-Spruch:

_"Die Macht der Drei kann keiner entzweien! Die Macht der Drei kann keiner entzweien! Die Macht der Drei kann keiner entzweien!"_

Doch bevor Charona vernichtet werden kann, beamt sich Myra Moon in die Küche und stellt sich vor Charona, so dass sie geschützt wird. Der Zauber trifft Myra Moon mit voller Wucht, wird allerdings nicht venichtet. Sie grinst. "Tja, legt euch eben nicht mit Lunlalia an! Oder besser gesagt, einen Klon von mir! Überraschung!" Sie schleudert helle Energiebälle auf die Schwestern, die auf den Boden geworfen werden. Charona schleudert ein paar Eisstrahlen auf die Schwestern, die sie gerade noch ausweichen konnten. Lunalia schleudert weitere Energiebälle auf die Mächtigen Drei, doch die Angriffe wurden gesprengt. "Wer war das?", ruft sie wütend. Piper grinst. "Tja, wir haben auch eine Überraschung für dich! Voilà!" Wyatt, Chris und Melinda kommen aus einem kleinen Raum nebenan. Lunalia schleudert voller Zorn Energiebälle auf Pipers Kinder, doch Chris orbt sie weg. Wyatt schleudert Lunalia mit seiner Telekinese gegen die Wand und Melinda lässt sie erstarren, nur ihren Kopf befreit sie davon. "So, jetzt zu dir", meint Wyatt zu Charona und orbt einen Eisstrahl weg, den Charona auf ihn geschleudert hat. Chris schleudert sie durch die Luft und Melinda versucht, sie zu sprengen. Charona schreit vor Schmerzen, lässt aber einen Eishagel auf Pipers Kinder. Doch Wyatt macht die Augen zu, konzentriert sich und erzeugt mit seiner Telekinese eine Druckwelle, die die Hagelkörner zum Schmelzen bringen und Charona Feuer fängt. Dann fassen sich Pipers Kinder an den Händen:

_"Die Macht der Drei kann keiner entzweien! Die Macht der Drei kann keiner entzweien! Die Macht der Drei kann keiner entzweien!"_

Charona geht immer mehr in Flammen auf und schreit, während Lunalia nur hilflos zusehen kann. Melinda verpasst Charona noch eine kleine Sprengung, damit das Feuer größer wird. Man sieht, wie Charons Körper, ein großer Teil bestehend aus Eis, langsam schmilzt. Da steht Piper auf und schleudert eine große Wasserfontäne auf Charona. "Schmilz, Eisdämonin!", ruft Piper und schleudert noch einen Wasserstrahl auf Charona, die nun entgültig vernichtet wird. "Hey Mom, du bist aber schnell besser geworden!", scherzt Wyatt. Piper lächelt. Währenddessen helfen Chris und Melinda ihren Tanten wieder auf die Beine. Phoebe reibt sich den Rücken. "Danke, es geht schon", stöhnt sie leise. "Soll ich dich heilen?", scherzt Chris. "Was machen wir mit dem Klon?", fraft Paige und zeigt auf Lunalia. Melinda lächelt. "Das machen wir ganz einfach." Sie löst ihre Erstarrung und verpasst dem Klon noch eine Sprengung. "Richte deinem wirklichen Körper aus, dass du dich nicht so leicht mit unserer Familie anlegen kannst!", ruft sie. "Und nun verschwinde endlich!" Lunalia knirscht die Zähne. "Na wartet, das werdet ihr noch so bitter bereuen", sagt sie wütend und beamt sich weg. Piper strahlt. "Das Restaurant wird morgen wieder eröffnet!" Phoebe strahlt. "Dann hat der Tag doch ein gutes Ende! Die Roqis-Dämonin ist vernichtet, dein Restaurant gerettet..." "Die Planetoids vernichtet und die Firma angeklagt", fügt Paige hinzu.

In dem Moment sieht man die kopierte Anlage auf einem Tisch liegen. Eine Frau geht von diesem Tisch weg. Es ist Saturnia. Sie steigt über den Anwalt, den Diane zu den Planetoids Inc. geschickt hat, der auf dem Boden durch Verblutung gestorben ist. Sein Körper ist mit Messerstichen und Schüssen übersehen, sein erstarrtes totes Gesicht zeigt pure Angst. "Nicht so mit mir", flüstert sie gefährlich und verlässt den Raum.

Es ist mittlerweile Nacht geworden. Man sieht erneut die leuchtende Skyline von San Francisco, danach zeigt man die Alamo Square, schließlich die Prescott Street, wo das Halliwell Manor teils beleuchtet steht. Auf dem Dachboden verabschieden sich die Schwestern, Leo und Henry von den Kindern. "Tut mir leid, dass Coop schon schlafen gegangen ist", meint Phoebe. "Vielleicht hilft ja das Kraut", fügt Chris lächelnd hinzu. "Machs gut, Melinda", verabschiedet sich Prue von Melinda, die versucht, so natürlich zu wirken. "Danke, dir auch, Prue." Dann verabschiedet sie sich von ihrem Vater. "Sei schön vorsichtig, Dad, ja?" Leo nickt. "Du auch, meine Tochter. Alles Gute." Währenddessen verabschieden sich Henry und Paige von Wyatt. "Na, bin ich in der Zukunft immer noch eine so positiv denkende Wächterin des Lichts, wie du mich das letzte Mal beschrieben hast?", fragt Paige lachend. Wyatt grinst ebenfalls. "Na klar, ich lerne sehr viel von dir." Dann wendet er sich an Paige. "Pass gut auf deine Frau auf, sie ist es wert." Henry nickt. "Alles klar! Alles Gute in der Zukunft!" Dann verabschieden sich die Kinder einzeln von Piper, zuerst von Wyatt. "Machs gut, mein Sohn. Und passe gut auf deine jüngeren Geschwister auf, ja?", meint Piper lächelnd. Wyatt nickt. "Machs gut, Mom." Dann verabschiedet sie sich von Chris. "Sei nicht zu hart mit deinem Dad, ja?", meint sie. Chris lächelt. "Das ist längst Vergangenheit, wir verstehen uns nun blendend." Piper nickt und verabschiedet sich als Letztes von ihrer Tochter, während sich Chris von Leo und Wyatt von Prue und Phoebe verabscheidet. "Bleibe so, wie du jetzt bist, Melinda. Ich bin so stolz auf dich." Melinda nickt. "Danke, Mom." Dann wird ihre Stimme leiser. "Und egal was passiert, vertraue bitte deinem Instinkt, okay?" Sie zeigt unauffällig auf Prue, die gerade mit Wyatt scherzt. Piper runzelt die Stirn, nickt dann aber. "Alles klar, ich werde vorsichtig sein." Sie umarmen sich. Danach stellen sich die Kinder in einen Kreis voller Kerzen, während Piper, Phoebe, Paige und Prue den Spruch sprechen:

_"Alles muss an seinen Ort,_

_Was aus der Zukunft kam, muss fort._

_Kehrt nun durch Raum und Zeit zurück,_

_Dass euch gelingt, was uns missglückt."_

Die Kinder winken noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sie in hellen Lichtquellen wieder in die Zukunft geschickt werden.

Phoebe gähnt. "Okay, ich gehe noch schnell duschen, dann werde ich ins Bett gehen, bin hundsmüde. "Gute Nacht!" Sie umarmt ihre Schwestern und geht die Treppen hinunter. Paige schaut neckisch zu Henry. "Was ist los?", fragt dieser. "Na, du sollst doch auf mich aufpassen", erwidert sie verführerisch. Henry lächelt. "Na wenn das so ist...", antwortet er und gibt ihr einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Gute Nacht, Leute", verabschiedet sich Paige und orbt sich und ihrem Mann nach Hause. Piper schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. Dann gibt sie ihrem Mann einen Kuss. "Trinken wir einen Tee?" Leo nickt. "Gerne. Wir müssen schließlich noch feiern, dass dein Restaurant wieder eröffnet ist dass wir eine neue Kraft besitzen!" Piper lacht. "Mit Tee?" Dann schaut sie zu Prue und denkt einen kurzen Moment an die Worte von Melinda. "Kommst du mitrunter?", fragt sie. Prue lächelt. "Geht schon mal runter, ich komme gleich nach." Piper nickt und streichelt ihrer großen Schwester über die Schulter, dann lässt sie sich von Leo in die Arme nehmen und gehen runter in die Küche. Prue wartet einen kurzen Moment, dann geht sie einen Stockwerk tiefer und bleibt vor Phoebes früherem Schlafzimmer stehen. Sie hört, wie Phoebe duscht. Leise macht sie die Schlafzimmertür auf und sieht, wie Coop schläft. Sie grinst teuflisch. Da beamt sich Lunalia zu ihr. "Deine Schwestern haben mich heute gequält, Meisterin", sagt sie zornig. "Psst", erwidert Prue mit einem Grinsen und zeigt auf Coop. "Ich weiß, dass du heute undwürdig behandelt worden bist. Aber schon bald wirst du Rache bekommen ... bald. Und jetzt verschwinde!" Lunalia beamt sich wieder weg und Prue schaut ein letztes Mal auf Coop. Dann lacht sie teuflisch und schließt die Schlafzimmertür mit ihrer Telekinese.

Ende der Episode


	20. 9x20 The Coop Syndrom

**9x20 The Coop Syndrom**

(Folge 198)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

and Shannen Doherty

Guest Star:

Rebecca Balding als Elise

Tiffani Thiessen als Lunalia

Denise Richards als Venusira

Jennifer Garner als Plutonia

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Es regnet in San Francisco. Dunkle Wolken verdecken den Himmel und ein Gewitter entsteht langsam über der Stadt.

In der Prescott Strett ist es sehr finster, nur im Halliwell Manor brennt Licht. Im Wohnzimmer passt Coop auf seine und Pipers Kinder auf, die auf dem Boden spielen. Währenddessen sitzen Prue und Phoebe in der Küche und trinken Tee. "Ich habe heute morgen im "Bay Mirror" deine neue Kolumne gesehen, die ist spitze geworden", meint Prue. Phoebe lächelt. "Danke, Prue. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum sie so fließend von der Hand ging, eigentlich sind meine Gedanken wo anders, habe andere Sorgen und Probleme, um die ich mich kümmern muss." "Coop?", fragt Prue. Phoebe seufzt und nickt. "Es geht ihm in diese Woche wieder ein bisschen besser, aber trotzdem werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Ganze noch nicht wirklich angefangen hat. Außerdem habe ich noch nicht herausgefunden, was für einen Zaubertrank ich aus den Wurzeln machen soll, die Chris mir gegeben hat." Prue streichelt ihr über die Schultern. "Versuche positiv zu denken, Phoebe." Im nächsten Moment kommt eine triefendnasse Piper zur Haustür hinein. "Oh man, warum muss das Wetter auch umschlagen, wenn ich mitten in Chinatown bin", meint Piper mürrisch. Coop lacht und hilft ihr aus der Jacke. "Soll ich dir einen Föhn besorgen?", scherzt er. Piper gibt ihm lachend einen Klaps. Dann begrüßt sie ihre Kinder und Nichten. "Hallo meine Lieben, Mami-Tante ist gleich für euch da, sobald sie wieder trocken hinter den Ohren ist." Schnell geht sie in die Küche, um die Tüten zu verstauen. Prue und Phoebe lachen, als sie die nasse Piper sehen. "Bist du in den Pazifik gefallen?", lacht Prue. "Oder hast du wieder deine neue Zauberkraft geübt?", scherzt Phoebe. "Haha, sehr lustig. Wartet nur, bis ich meine Kraft vollkommen beherrsche, dann werdet ihr eine sehr feuchte Zeit haben", antwortet Piper keck. "Warum gehst du auch zu Fuß nach Chinatown?", fragt Phoebe. "Weil die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel die Umwelt schonen und weil das Wetter vorhin schön war und ich ein bisschen spazieren wollte. Und weil ich nicht so faul bin wie du", äußert sich Piper. Dann fragt sie weiter. "War Kira schon da, um ihre Sachen entgültig abzuholen?" Phoebe ist erstaunt. "Nein, zieht sie jetzt etwa komplett aus dem Haus? Ich hoffe, dass es nicht an Coop und an mir lag." Piper schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, sie weiß, dass ihr nur vorrübergehend wieder hier wohnt. Aber Beckys Mitbewohnerin ist ausgezogen und Kira versteht sich super mit ihr, so dass sie zu ihr zieht." Prue seufzt. "Achja, Becky, wie gerne würde ich sie wieder mal sehen..." In dem Moment geht das Licht aus. "Ist es wegen dem Gewitter?", fragt Phoebe. Piper schaut sich schnell um. "Coop, alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragt sie. Während Coop bejaht, gehen die drei Schwestern in das Wohnzimmer. In dem Moment geht das Licht wieder an. Phoebe schaut entsetzt. "Coop, pass auf!" Doch zu spät, denn während es dunkel war, haben sich Venusira und Plutonia in das Haus gebeamt. Venusira schleudert eine violette Kugel auf Coop, aber nichts passiert. "Wyatt, Chris, Kinderzimmer!", ruft Piper und die zwei orben sich, Melinda, Cassandra, Charlotte und die kleine Prudence weg. Phoebe rennt panisch zu Coop. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragt sie. Coop nickt. "Ja, mir geht es gut." Prue schleudert Plutonia zu Boden, doch sie steht wieder auf und schleudert einen Eisstrahl auf Prue, der sie zu Boden wirft. Piper versucht, sie mit ihrer neuen Wasserkraft anzugreifen, doch sie verfehlt und die Wasserfontäne breitet sich auf dem Boden aus. "Verdammt, als ob ich schon nicht nass genug wäre", flucht sie. In letzter Sekunde hält sie die Zeit an, um ein paar Eisstrahlen von Plutonia zu stoppen, doch die zwei Planetoids erstarren nicht. "Paige, bist du da?", ruft Piper laut, während sie versucht, Plutonia und Venusira zu sprengen. Paige orbt sich in das Haus, muss sich jedoch gleich wieder wegorben, weil in dem Moment die Eisstrahlen aus der Erstarrung gelöst sind. Doch sie orbt sich wieder zurück und greift Venusira mit einem großen Windstoß an, von dem die Planetoid jedoch völlig unbeeindruckt ist und dunkle Schattenbälle zurückschleudert. Phoebe und Coop wollen in den Nahkampf, müssen sich jedoch vor Plutonias Eisstrahlen verstecken und ducken sich auf dem Boden, wo Prue immer noch halb liegt. Währenddessen orbt Paige Plutonia gegen die Wand und Piper schwächt Venusira, indem die Dämonin dauernd angeprengt wird. Phoebe, Coop und Prue stehen wieder auf und während sich Prue wieder auf Plutonia konzentriert, levitiert Phoebe und will Venusira angreifen. Diese jedoch bleibt unbeeindruckt und schleudert Phoebe mit ein paar Schattenbällen weg. Danach beschwört sie einen großen Schattenball, den Phoebe nur knapp entwischen kann, weil Coop sie auf den Boden geworfen hat. Er blickt in das Gesicht von Venusira und schleudert ein paar Herzstrahlen auf die Planetoid. Diese schreckt zurück. In dem Moment fängt Coop an, vor Schmerzen zu schreien und sinkt langsam auf den Boden. Während die Schwestern erschrocken zu ihm schauen, beamen sich Plutonia und die verschreckte Venusira weg. "Schatz, was ist mit dir?", ruft Phoebe verzweifelt und versucht, ihren Mann zu beruhigen, der mitterweile auf dem Boden mit Schmerzkrämpfen kämpft. Paige eilt zu Coop und will ihn heilen, doch es geht nicht. "Wir müssen sofort ins Krankenhaus", ruft Phoebe. Piper nickt. "Gut, nehmen wir meinen Wagen." Während Piper die Schlüssel holt, helfen Phoebe und Paige Coop auf die Beine, der sich ein wenig beruhigt hat, aber immer noch große Schmerzen hat. "Ich werde auf die Kinder aufpassen", meint Prue. "Danke Schwester", ruft Phoebe und sie geht mit Paige und Coop aus dem Haus. Währenddessen hat Piper die Autoschlüssel geholt und sieht, wie ihre große Schwester für einen kurzen Moment lächelt, ihr Gesicht dann wieder besorgt ausschaut und die Treppen hochgeht, um nach den Kindern zu sehen. "Piper, hast du die Autoschlüssel?", ruft Phoebe von draußen. Für einen kurzen Moment runzelt Piper über Prues seltsames Verhalten, dann beantwortet sie Phoebes Frage und geht aus dem Haus.

_Opening_

Man sieht ein paar Stadtszenen von San Francisco, danach zeigt man das San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Während sich die Ärzte um Coop kümmern, Phoebe im Wartesaal ungduldig wartet und Paige versucht, ihre Schwester zu beruhigen, geht Piper auf und ab und telefoniert mit Leo, der noch in der Zauberschule arbeitet. Sie berichtet ihm kurz, was passiert ist. "Könntest du ein bisschen früher Schluss machen, um nach den Kindern zu sehen?" Leo, der gerade an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro sitzt und Arbeiten korrigiert, nickt. "Okay, werde ich machen, Schatz. Wer ist denn im Moment bei den Kindern?" "Prue ist gerade bei ihnen." Leo ist für einen kleinen Moment etwas erstaunt. "Dann gibt es doch gar kein Problem, oder?" Piper zögert, ob sie Leo ihr Erlebnis vorhin mit Prue erzählen soll. Sie lässt es schließlich doch sein. "Ich weiß, aber sei bitte trotzdem da, okay? Ich liebe dich, Schatz." "Ich dich auch." Sie legen auf und während Leo die Arbeit zu Ende verbessert, setzt sich Piper zu ihren Schwestern. "Weiß Henry eigentlich, wo du bist?", fragt Piper. Paige nickt. "Ja, er wollte gerade schlafen gehen, als ihr mich gerufen habt. Es war eine harte Woche für ihn, musste viel arbeiten, da sich Darryl freigenommen hat, um auf die Kinder aufzupassen, weil Sheila krank geworden ist. Habe ihm geschrieben, dass ich etwas später nach Hause komme", antwortet Paige. Piper nickt, während Phoebe nervös an ihren Fingernägeln kaut. In dem Moment kommt der Arzt aus Coops Krankenzimmer. Die Schwestern stehen auf und betreten das Zimmer, wo Coop nun schläft. "Keine Sorge, Ihrem Mann geht es gut", sagt der Arzt, bevor die Schwestern etwas fragen. Phoebe atmet auf. "Danke, Doktor. Was hatte er denn?" "Nun, er hatte nur zu viel Stress und Anspannung gehabt, seine Muskeln haben sich verkrampft. Mit viel Bettruhe dürfte das aber kein Problem sein", antwortet der Arzt. Phoebe zweifelt ein wenig. "Mehr nicht? Sind Sie sich ganz sicher?" Der Arzt nickt. "Wir haben ihn einmal komplett abgecheckt. Wir behalten die Nacht noch bei uns, morgen Nachmittag kann er entlassen werden." Bevor Phoebe weiterfragen kann, verabschiedet Piper sich vom Arzt. "Auf wiedersehen, Doktor, vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe." Der Arzt nickt und geht zur Tür hinaus, doch er dreht sich noch einmal um. "Ich konnte seine Krankenakte nicht finden." "Achso, das liegt daran, dass wir sonst die traditionelle Medizin anwenden", antwortet Paige schnell. Der Arzt nickt. "Alles klar. Schönen Abend." "Danke Doktor", sagt Phoebe leise. Dann streichelt er über Coops Haare und gibt ihm einen Kuss. Dann macht sie das Licht aus und verlässt mit den Schwestern das Krankenzimmer. Draußen beraten sie sich, was sie nun machen werden. "Ich habe immer noch ein paar Tage frei, ich kann euch morgen helfen", meint Paige. Piper nickt. "Sehr gut, ich habe morgen auch Zeit. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass Coops Krankheit etwas mit unseren Krankheiten hat, es muss etwas mit Magie zu tun haben", sagt Piper. "Mit schwarzer Magie", fügt Phoebe seufzend hinzu. "Mit Magie, die die violetten Kugeln verursacht haben." Piper schaut auf die Uhr. "Okay, Leute, es ist spät. Lasst uns schlafen gehen, wir treffen uns dann morgen bei mir." Paige nickt und geht in einen leeren Raum, von wo sie sich nach Hause orbt. Piper und Phoebe gehen zum Wagen und fahren vorsichtig heim, da es immer noch stark regnet.

Am nächsten Morgen hat sich das Wetter ein bisschen beruhigt, es regnet nicht mehr, trotzdem ist es verhältnisweise ziemlich dunkel. Henry steht auf, zieht sich an und macht sich fertig für die Arbeit. Währenddessen ist Paige schon aufgestanden und hat Patricia, Penelope und Henry Jr. für die Schule fertiggemacht. "Danke, Schatz, bis heute Abend", sagt Henry, küsst seine Frau, nimmt sich eine Scheibe Toast und geht mit den Kindern aus dem Appartment. Paige schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf, dann schaut sie auf die Uhr und orbt sich zu Piper, die gerade mit Leo, ihren Kindern und Prue frühstückt. "Hallo Schwester, schön, dass du da bist, magst du mitessen?" Paige nickt lächelnd, setzt sich hin und nimmt ein Brot. Leo trinkt seinen Kaffee fertig und steht auf. "Los, Kinder, heute habt ihr Unterricht in der Zauberschule, wenn ihr noch mitwollt, müsst ihr euch beeilen", sagt er lächelnd. Wyatt, Chris und Melinda nicken und rennen ihrem Vater hinterher. "Bis heute Abend, Schatz", ruft Leo und verschwindet dann mit seinen Kindern. Prue schaut ihnen lächelnd hinterher. "Deine Kinder sind so süß, Piper." Diese nickt lächelnd. "Danke. Sag mal, was hast du gestern Abend mit ihnen eigentlich noch gemacht?", fragt sie. Prue schaut ein bisschen verwirrt. "Nur noch ein bisschen gespielt, dann habe ich sie rechtzeitig ins Bett gebracht. Wieso fragst du?" Piper schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. "Nur mütterliche Vorsorge." "Man kann es auch die Piper-Neurose nennen", scherzt Paige. "Hey, ich bin nur vorsichtig, außerdem habe ich mehr Neurosen als nur diese eine", lacht Piper. "Wo ist eigentlich Phoebe?", fragt Paige. "Die ist schon in aller Frühe ins Krankenhaus gefahren, um Coop zu besuchen. Die Arme...", meint Prue. Piper schaut ihre große Schwester ein kleines bisschen argwöhnisch von der Seite an. Während Paige und Prue helfen, das Gedeck abzuräumen, versucht sie, den Sinn des Satzes herauszufinden. "Wieso hört sich das so an, als ob ein Unterton dabei wäre...", murmelt Piper vor sich hin. Dann steht sie ebenfalls auf, um den Tisch fertig abzudecken.

Coop wacht langsam auf. Er sieht, wie neben seinem Bett sitzt und Zeitung liest. Da bemerkt sie, dass er aufgewacht ist. Sie streichelt ihm lächelnd das Gesicht und gibt ihm einen Kuss. "Guten Morgen", sagt sie lächelnd. "Guten Morgen. Was ist denn passiert?" Phoebe erzählt ihm die Kurzfassung. "Und wie geht es dir, Schatz?", fragt sie. "Wieder besser. Der Schmerz ist wieder weg, der Schlaf hat mir sehr gut getan. Nur habe ich so ein komisches und wirres Zeug geträumt." Phoebe schaut besorgt. Coop lächelt. "Mache dir keine Sorgen, es war nur ein Traum, an dem ich mich nicht mal mehr genau erinnern kann. Es war bestimmt keine Vision", grinst er. Phoebe lächelt. "Okay, hör zu. Ich schaue noch schnell in die Redaktion vorbei, am Nachmittag wirst du entlassen, ich hole dich ab. Ruhe dich bis dahin noch aus, danach werden wir diese Kugel-Tussen fertig machen, okay?" Coop lächelt. "Okay, bis dann." Phoebe gibt ihm einen Abschiedskuss und verlässt den Raum. Coop legt sich auf die andere Seite und schläft wieder ein...

Es ist mittlerweile Mittag, es hat wieder etwas angefangen zu regnen. Henry sitzt in seinem Büro und macht Mittagspause. Er isst ein Thunfisch-Sandwich und liest nebenbei Zeitung. "Verschollener Mörder in Florida zugeschlagen, bewegt sich langsam nach Westen..." Henry isst sein Sandwich auf und geht an seinen Computer. Er klickt auf die Datenbank...

Piper, Paige und Prue sitzen auf dem Dachboden und grübeln. Piper blättert lustlos im Buch der Schatten, während Paige versucht, ein paar Tinkturen zu mischen. Prue beobachtet sie neugierig. "Was machst du für Zaubertränke?" "Naja, nichts besonderes, ich versuche nur, die Tinkturen zu verstärken, damit sie bei den Planetoids überhaupt eine Wirkung zeigen", antwortet Paige. Prue lächelt. "Du bist gut, Paige." Paige lächelt ebenfalls. "Danke." Währenddessen schlägt Piper lustlos das Buch zu. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir Coop und Phoebe helfen können." Paige legt die Tinkturen hin und setzt sich zu Prue auf das Sofa. "Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, eine Planetoid auszuquetschen, was meinst ihr?", fragt Paige. "Ist das nicht zu gefährlich?", meint Prue. "Schon, aber ich finde die Idee gut. Überhaupt hat sich Venusira gestern sehr komisch benommen, finde ich. Es wirkt so, als ob sie vor Coop Angst hatte." Paige nickt. "Stimmt, das ist mir auch aufgefallen, er ist ja vor Coop richtig zurückgewichen, als er angegriffen hat..." Piper steht auf. "Okay, wir brauchen viele Sachen, wenn unser Plan funktionieren soll." Paige steht wieder auf und geht zu den Tinkturen. Piper blättert wieder im Buch und sucht nach passenden Sprüchen. Dann schaut sie zu Prue, die leicht nervös liegt. "Was ist lös, Schwesterherz?" Prue, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, schüttelt den Kopf. "Es ist nichts. Kann ich euch helfen?" Piper nickt, schaut sie aber misstrauisch an.

Leo sitzt in seinem Büro und reibt sich seinen Kopf. Er greift zum Hörer und und wählt eine Nummer. "Hallo? ... Hi, hier ist Leo. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Interesse an einem Job als Lehrer in der Zauberschule hast? Eine Lehrerin ist unerwartet schwanger geworden und ich brauche Vertretung... Hallo?" Missmutig legt Leo den Hörer auf. "Einfach aufgelegt, so eine Unverschwämtheit. Der Junge wird nicht mehr solche Möglichkeiten von mir bekommen." Er überlegt und wählt eine andere Nummer...

Es regnet mittlerweile stärker. In der Redaktion sitzt Phoebe an ihrem Schreibtisch und tippt die letzten Zeilen für den Anfang einer neuen Kolumne. Dann schaltet sie ihren Computer aus. Da kommt Elise in ihr Büro. "Gut, dass ich Sie noch treffe, Phoebe. Ich wollte mich nur nochmal bei Ihnen für Ihre Kolumne in der neuen Ausgabe bedanken, sie hat eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe. Die Auflage hat sich um 18 erhöht, das ist Wahnsinn!" Phoebe errötet ein bisschen."Das habe ich doch gerne getan, ich gebe mein Bestes", sagt sie ein wenig verlegen. Elise strahlt. "Wunderbar, sie leisten einfach tolle Arbeit. Sie dürfen in der nächsten Zeit mit einem höheren Geldscheck erwarten. Und jetzt machen Sie sich einen schönen Tag!" Phoebe nickt. "Danke Elise, Ihnen auch einen schönen Tag, bis morgen!" Sie verlässt die Redaktion und steigt in den Fahrstuhl.

Im Space Building betritt Lunalia Saturnias Büro und sieht, wie sie telefoniert. Nach ein paar Worten legt sie auf und grinst Lunalia an. "Ich habe der Mini-Agentur D&D gerade gemeldet, dass ihr Anwalt leider verstorben ist und dass sie das ihren Angestellten verkünden sollen. War das ein Spaß", sagt sie zufrieden. Lunalia lächelt ebenfalls. "Sehr gut. Und wie geht es weiter?", fragt sie. Saturnia überlegt einen Augenblick. Dann fährt sie fort. "Es gibt eine große Sportfirma in L.A., die sich sehr erfolgreich auf Tennis spezialisiert hat. Ich glaube, sie würde sich in unserer Sammlung sehr wohl fühlen."

Coop wacht auf. "Ich habe wieder etwas Komisches geträumt, wieso kann ich mich aber nicht mehr so genau erinnern?", murmelt er vor sich hin. Da er sich aber wieder besser fühlt, steht er auf und zieht sich an. Er macht die Tür auf und geht auf den Krankenhausflur. "Na nu, was ist denn los? Warum befindet sich kein Mensch auf den Gang?", ruft er erstaunt. Da sieht er an einem langen Gang einen kleinen Schatten, der sich bewegt. Neugierig und wie besessen verfolgt er die Spur. Der Schatten bewegt sich in ein Krankenzimmer. Sobald Coop das Zimmer betreten hat, schließt sich die Tür von alleine und es wird dunkel im Raum. Nervös blickt Coop um sich und versucht sich wegzubeamen, doch es klappt nicht. "Was ist hier los?", fragt er und schaut sich nervös um. Da bildet sich der Schatten zu einem Körper und verwandelt sich in Venusira. Coop erschrickt. "Was willst du von mir, Planetoid?", ruft er. Venusira lacht verschmitzt. "So nennst du mich also? Eine Planetoid? War ich nicht mehr für dich?", fragt sie mit einem lieben Blick. Coop schaut verwirrt. "Ich weiß nicht, was du damit sagen willst." Venusira zeigt auf sich. "Na schaue mich doch genau an. Was siehst du?" Coop betrachtet ihr Gesicht haargenau. Plötzlich macht es Klick und sein Atem wird schnell. Er zittert am ganzen Körper. "Du...du bist das?", fragt er panisch. Venusiras Blick wird nun böse. "Richtig, ich bin es. Ihr habt mich damals unfair behandelt, jetzt wirst du die Rache spüren!" Sie zeigt mit der Hand auf ihn und erneut breitet sich Schmerz in Coops Körper und schreit...

"Coop, wach auf!" Phoebe versucht, Coop aufzuwecken, der einen Alptraum hatte. Schweißbadend wacht er auf, sein Atem ist unruhig und er zittert am ganzen Körper. "Schatz, was ist los?", fragt Phoebe besorgt. Coop versucht, sich zu beruhigen und schaut in ihr Gesicht. "Phoebe, mein Traum war doch so etwas wie eine Vision. Ich weiß plötzlich wieder alles." Phoebe schaut ihn verwirrt und ängstlich an. "Was? Was weißt du?", fragt sie. Coop atmet durch. "Ich kenne Venusira. Sie war ein Cupido."

"Sie war WAS?", rufen Piper und Paige entsetzt. "Ein Cupido. Sie war eine Kollegin von mir", antwortet Coop, der mit Phoebe in das Halliwell Manor zurückgekehrt ist. "Wie...wie ist das möglich?", fragt Paige verwirrt. "Nun, das weiß ich nicht. Ich kann nur sagen, dass wir vor vielen Jahren gute Freunde waren. Dann hat sie sich in einen Menschen verliebt, er hat ihr jedoch das Herz gebrochen. Dadurch hat sich ihr Herz erkaltet und ist böse geworden. Danach muss jemand etwas an unseren Erinnerungen verändert haben, denn bis heute konnte ich mich nicht mehr an sie erinnern." Piper schüttelt unglaublich den Kopf. "Aber warum wird aus einem gefallenen Liebesengel eine Planetoid?" "Vielleicht weil sie verzweifelt war und Rache möchte?", meint Prue. Piper nickt. "Ja, das könnte es sein." "Wir müssen den Plan ausführen, eine Planetoid auszuquetschen", meint Paige. Schnell erklären die Schwestern Phoebe und Coop, was sie machen wollen. Coop nickt. "Einverstanden, könnte klappen." Phoebe schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich finde das echt mehr als erschreckend, dass ehemalige gute Wesen unter den Planetoids sind. Da kann ja jede Person böse werden! Diese Dämonen sind echt so grausam..." Prue schaut sich ihre Hände an. "Ich gehe mir mal schnell die Hände waschen, komme gleich wieder", sagt sie lächelnd und geht ins Bad. Piper zögert einen Augenblick, doch dann verlässt sie sich auf ihr Gefühl und geht ebenfalls Richtung Bad. Währenddessen klingelt Paiges Handy. "Hallo?" Es ist Pete, der in seinem Appartment aufgebracht am Schreibtisch sitzt. "Diane hat mich eben angerufen, unsere Anklage hat die Planetoids nicht erreichen können, weil der Anwalt tot ist!" Paige ist geschockt. "Was? Wie konnte das passieren?" Während Paige mit Pete telefoniert, sperrt sich Prue in das Bad ein. "Lunalia, komme bitte schnell", ruft sie leise. Die Planetoid beamt sich hinein. "Was ist los, Meisterin?" Prue flüstert. "Venusira ist aufgeflogen, die Schwestern werden sie jagen. Sag ihr, dass sie sich etwas einfallen lassen soll." Lunalia nickt und beamt sich wieder weg. Prue sperrt wieder auf und erschrickt. Draußen neben der Tür wartet Piper. "Schwesterherz, du hast mich erschreckt! Was ist los?", fragt sie. Piper runzelt die Stirn. "Nichts, ich dachte nur, Stimmen im Bad gehört zu haben. Mit wem hast du geredet?", fragt sie. Prue wedelt mit der Hand. "Ach, ich habe nur vor mich hin geredet, finde es einfach unglaublich, was die Planetoids machen. Und bei Paige scheint es auch eine Krise zu geben, komm!" Sie zeigt auf Paige, die sich an den Kopf hält und geht zu ihr. Piper geht argwöhnisch in das Bad und fasst in das Waschbecken. Es ist staubtrocken, kein Tropfen Wasser war geflossen. "Verdammt, sie wollte sich doch die Hände waschen", flucht Piper leise. "Was ist hier los? Irgendetwas stimmt hier doch nicht..." Es stürmt nun und heftiger Regen fällt vom Himmel.

Lunalia beamt sich in das Untergeschoss des Space Buildings, wo sie Venusira in einer dunklen Ecke findet. "Pass auf, sie rufen dich gleich!", ruft sie. Venusira nickt. "Ich weiß, ich bin schon vorbereitet." In nächsten Moment entsteht eine Windhose, der die Dämonin zu den Halliwell-Schwestern bringen soll, doch es klappt nicht. Venusira grinst. "Prue scheint die Macht der Drei ja schon ziemlich zu schwächen."

Denn im Halliwell Manor stehen Piper, Phoebe und Paige in einem Kreis und sprechen folgenden Zauberspruch:

_"Magische Kräfte, ob Schwarz oder Weiß,_

_die ihr wirkt durch den Raum des Erdenreichs._

_Ob nah sie ist, ob fern von hier,_

_bringt uns die Dämonin Venusira zur Zier."_

Prue und Coop, die sich hinter dem Sofa versteckt haben, beobachten den verpatzten Zauberspruch. "Warum hat er nicht funktioniert?", fragt Coop. "Keine Ahnung, sind diese Viecher etwa schon resistent gegen die Macht der Drei...", antwortet Piper missmutig. "Komm trotzdem", flüstert Prue so leise, dass keiner sie hören konnte. Im nächsten Moment beamt sich Venusira in das Halliwell Manor. Gleichzeitig orbt Paige Kristalle um die Dämonin, so dass sie gefangen ist. Phoebe geht mit ein paar Zaubertinkturen in der Hand auf sie. "So, jetzt sag uns mal, was eigentlich los ist." Venusira grinst. "Und das soll ich dir verraten? Ich glaube, du würdest die Wahrheit nicht ertragen können." Phoebe wirft eine Tinktur auf Venusira, die zusammenzuckt vor Schmerzen. "Und jetzt?" Venusira schüttelt den Kopf. Phoebe wirft eine weitere Tinktur. Da steht Coop auf und blickt ihr in die Augen. "Na, erinnerst du dich noch an mich?", fragt er forsch. Venusira grinst weiter. "Wurde aber endlich Zeit..." Im nächsten Augenblick beamt sich Plutonia in das Haus und wirft Prue auf den Boden. Während die Schwestern geschockt zu Prue und Plutonia schauen, beamt sich Lunalia ebenfalls in das Haus und nimmt einen Kristall weg, so dass Venusira nicht mehr länger in der magischen Kristallfalle gefangen ist. Schnell rennt sie aus dem Haus. "Halt, stehen geblieben!", ruft Coop und folgt ihr. "Na los, Phoebe, folge ihr!", ruft Paige und schleudert einen Wirbelsturm auf Lunalia. Piper versucht, eine Wasserfontäne auf die Planetoid zu schleudern, doch es tropft nur ein bisschen aus ihren Händen. "Verdammt!" Phoebe nickt und rennt ebenfalls aus dem Haus in den strömenden Regen. Prue steht mitterweile wieder auf und schleudert Plutonia gegen eine Wand, doch bevor sie aufprallt, schleudert sie Eisstrahlen gegen die Wand, so dass sie zurück auf Prue fällt. Danach schleudert sie Eishagel und Piper kann sie gerade noch erstarren lassen, Prue schleudert den Angriff aus dem Fenster. Lunalia schleudert einige Lichtkugeln auf Paige, die sie wegorben kann. Dann will sie die Dämonin gegen die Wand orben, doch sie wehrt sich und schleudert erneut ein paar Lichtkugeln, die Paige mit einem Windstoß abwehren kann. Es ist Gleichstand und die Schwestern stehen nun den Planetoids gegenüber. Plutonia grinst und schaut kurz zu Prue. "Ihr seit uns so in die Falle gegangen." Prue grinst unauffällig, während sich Piper aufregt. "Wie bitte? Was meinst du damit?" Lunalia lacht teuflisch. "Das werdet ihr schon noch erleben." Sie schaut ebenfalls zu Prue, die kurz zurück nickt, bevor Piper merkt, dass die Dämoninnen zu Prue schauen. Sie dreht sich zu ihrer großen Schwester, die in diesem Moment allerdings wieder einen normalen Gesichtsausdruck hat. Paige ist total verwirrt. "Was ist hier eigentlich los?", ruft sie, doch Plutonia und Lunalia grinsen nur, beamen sich weg und lassen die Schwestern mit offenen Fragen und einen leichten Anflug an Panik stehen.

Venusira rennt durch die Prescott Street, die durch den strömenden Regen und das Gewitter komplett verlassen ist. Es ist dunkel und düster. Coop rennt ihr hinterher, Phoebe läuft ebenfalls hinter Coop her. Die Planetoid will an der Ecke zur Pine Street abbiegen, doch Phoebe lässt das nicht zu. Sie levitiert und fliegt über Coop direkt auf Venusira zu und zieht sie in eine noch einsamere kleine Seitengasse. "Sag uns endlich, was los ist!", ruft sie wütend und schlägt ihr mit der Faust in ihr Gesicht. Venusira will zurückschlagen, doch Phoebe duckt sich und weicht dem Schlag auf. Sie gehen in den Nahkampf und kämpfen, während der Regen immer stärker wird. Auf einmal rutscht Phoebe fast aus und Venusira gelingt es, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Nach ein paar Tritten und Schlägen liegt Phoebe erschöpft auf dem Boden. "Wie schön, dass ihr in unsere Falle getappt seit. Menschen sind so hochmütig", sagt Venusira und beschwört schwarze Schattenkugeln, um Phoebe anzugreifen. Doch bevor sie die Kugeln wegschleudern kann, ist Coop, der ihnen hinterher gerannt ist, schon zu Stelle, packt die Dämonin an den Hals und drückt sie gegen die Wand. Venusira ringt nach Luft, grinst aber. "Na, endlich erinnerst du dich an mich", lacht sie teuflisch. "Das hat ja lange gedauert, bis unser Erinnerungszauber nachgelassen hatte. Ich wette aber mit dir, dass die anderen Cupidos sich immer noch nicht an mich erinnern können." Coop wird aggressiver. "Sei nicht frech. Sag mir endlich, was du mir mit deinen violetten Kugeln angetan hast!", ruft er. Venusira lacht. "Das war doch nicht nur ich alleine. Es sind so viele daran beteidigt, sogar aus deinem Umkreis!" Coop zuckt kurz zusammen, hat sich dann aber wieder unter Kontrolle. "Rede keine Unsinn, sondern sage mir endlich die verdammte Wahrheit!", ruft er böse. Venusira schaut verschmitzt. "Du willst es wirklich wissen? Also gut, ich erzähle es dir. Diese Kugeln stammen aus einer speziellen Macht, die nur wir Planetoids besitzen. Ja, du hast richtig gehört, ich bin eine Planetoid, kein naiver Cupido mehr, mit dem man machen konnte, was man wollte. Auf jeden Fall besitzen diese Kugeln eine Saat, eine Saat aus dem Universum, dass sich in dem Körper einpflanzt. Diese Saat sorgt dafür, dass dein Körper langsam aber sicher davon in Besitz genommen wird. Nach einer Weile wirst du nur noch leben, weil die Saat in dir ist. Und jetzt kommt das Raffinierte: diese Saat lebt vom Bösen. Je böser du dich verhälst, desto besser geht es deinem Körper. Wenn du allerdings etwas Gutes tust, wird dein Körper schwächer. Mit jeder violetten Kugel wird die Saat in dir größer, das heißt, mit jeder neuen Kugel wird es für dich um so schwerer, dich davon zu befreien. Hey, du sagst ja gar nichts mehr. Bist du zu sehr geschockt?" Coop hält den Atem an, er ist total geschockt. Dann kommt er wieder zu sich und wird noch aggressiver, in dem er sie fest packt und gegen die Wand schlägt. "Warum machst du so etwas? Und seit wann?", schreit er panisch. Venusira lacht. "Warum wir das machen, das musst du schon selbst herausfinden. Und seit wann wir das machen? Seit du Phoebe kennengelernt hast, also schon seit über fünf Jahre." Coop platzt vor Wut, zieht aus seiner Hosentasche ein Messer und sticht damit in Venusiras Bauch. Diese stöhnt und keucht, grinst aber immer noch teuflisch. "So gehst du also mit einer alten Flamme um? Du bist aber kein Gentleman mehr. Aber das ist vielleicht auch gut so, denn wenn du zu viel Gutes tust, könntest du sterben." Sie verliert viel Blut, dass am Messer durch den Regen auf den Boden tropft und wird schwächer. Sie grinst immer noch. "Und? Fühlst du dich nicht gut? So böse zu sein, das ist doch eine richtige Erleichterung für deinen Körper, oder?" Coop rammt ihr das Messer tiefer in ihren Körper. "Fahr zur Hölle und schmore dort für alle Ewigkeit!", zischt er. Doch Venusira lächelt. "Denkst du, ich bin so dumm und komme persönlich? Nur zur Infos, wir Planetoids sind nicht nur mächtig genug, uns selbst zu duplizieren, wir können noch viel mehr als du es jemals vorstellen könntest. Aber das wirst du vielleicht nicht mehr erleben, es sei denn, du wirst böse. Schöne Zwickmühle, findest du nicht? Entweder bleibst du gut, wirst aber dann sterben und deine Frau und Kinder verlassen oder du wirst böse und musst deine Familie verlassen, eventuell sogar umbringen, damit du leben kannst." Sie lächelt und ihr Körper löst sich langsam auf. "So, meine Aufgabe als Klon ist erfüllt. Wir sehen uns wieder, das nächste Mal mit dem richtigen Ich von mir, ich meine, natürlich nur, wenn du bis dahin noch lebst. Entscheide dich schnell, denn die Zeit rennt..." Ihr Körper löst sich komplett aus und hinterlässt Coop, der sich an der Wand abstützt und fassunglos die Mauer betrachtet. Langsam dreht er sich um und sieht, wie Phoebe auf dem nassen Boden liegt und ihn verzweifelt anschaut. Sie starren sich weiter gegenseitig an, ohne sich zu bewegen. Auch sonst ist alles still, man hört nur den tosenden Lärm des Gewitters und die dicken Regentropfen, die unendlich auf der Straße abprallen und das Paar geschockt und regungslos im Regen stehen lässt.

Ende der Episode


	21. 9x21 The Halliwellth Sense

**9x21 The Halliwellth Sense**

(Folge 199)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

and Shannen Doherty

Guest Star:

Bruce Willis als Amor

Dorian Gregory als Darryl

Kaley Cuoco als Billie

Charisma Carpenter als Kira

Jennie Garth als Becky

Michelle Rodriguez als Lisa

Courteney Cox-Arquette als Kate

David Arquette als Eddy

Mischa Barton als äthiopische Dämonin

Tiffani Thiessen als Lunalia

Denise Richards als Venusira

Jennifer Garner als Plutonia

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Draußen wird es dunkel. Phoebe steht in Pipers Küche und versucht, einen Zaubertrank zu machen. "Hatschi!" "Gesundheit", meint Paige lächelnd, die in diesem Moment in die Küche kommt. Phoebe putzt sich die Nase. "Danke", sagt sie verschnupft. Paige streichelt ihr mitfühlend über den Kopf. "Der Regen hat dir das letzte Mal überhaupt nicht gut getan." Phoebe nickt. "Das würde ich aber noch ertragen, wäre da nicht das Gespräch mit Venusira gewesen. Wir waren so geschockt, standen bestimmt über eine halbe Stunde im Regen und haben uns angestarrt. Es ist einfach deprimierend und frustrierend, es jagt mir Angst ein." Paige nickt verständnisvoll. "Ja, es ist hart zu erfahren, dass man entweder böse sein muss oder man stirbt. Wie geht es denn Coop?", fragt sie besorgt. Phoebe seufzt. "Naja, eigentlich recht gut unter diesen Umständen. Er ist eigentlich erstaunlich ruhig und ich habe ihn gebeten, sich so neutral wie möglich zu verhalten, damit wir mehr Zeit haben, ein Gegenmittel für ihn zu finden." Paige nickt und umarmt ihre Schwester. "Wir schaffen das." Phoebe nickt dankbar und wirft einige Kräuter in den kochenden Topf. "Wird das der Entgiftungstrank?", fragt Paige. "Naja, es ist zumindest ein Versuch", antwortet Phoebe. "Ich versuche, die gleichen Zutaten zu verwenden, die ich damals für Cole gebraucht habe. Aber ich fürchte, dass er nicht stark genug sein wird, Balthasar war wenigtens irdisch, diese Planetoids scheinen ja aus dem Universum zu kommen." Während sie weiter ihren Trank rührt, erblickt Paige die Wurzeln, die Chris ihrer Schwester gegeben hat. "Willst du sie für den Trank verwenden?" Phoebe nickt. "Ich weiß zwar noch nicht genau, wie, aber ich denke, dass ich dafür schon eine Lösung finden werde." "Soll ich dir helfen?", fragt Paige. Phoebe schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, danke, du arbeitest doch wieder in der Werbeagentur, da kannst du nicht wieder frei nehmen. Habe mich ein paar Wochen von der Redaktionen freigenommen, es kommt ein Monat ein Special statt meiner Kolumne." "Ich habe morgen aber frei", meint Paige, doch Phoebe schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. Sie wirft ein paar andere Wurzeln in den Topf und es explodiert. "Oh nein, Piper wird nicht begeistert über die Flecken auf der Herdplatte sein", meint sie. "Wo ist Piper eigentlich?", fragt Paige. "Unterwegs. Ich weiß aber nicht, wo, hat ziemlich geheimnisvoll getan." In dem Moment kommt Leo in die Küche. "Wo ist Piper?", fragt er. "Unterwegs", antwortet Phoebe erneut. Leo umarmt sie. "Wie geht es dir?" "Naja, bin immer ziemlich fertig wegen Coop, außerdem macht mich die Erkältung zu schaffen. Und bei dir?" "Naja, ich komme von der Zauberschule und habe immer noch keinen Ersatz für die schwanger gewordene Lehrerin gefunden." Phoebe schüttelt den Kopf. "Die Menschen sind alle so undankbar geworden." Paige und Leo schauen sie verwundert an. "Naja, ich spreche ja aus Erfahrung, ich war auch mal so", meint Phoebe. "Ach ja stimmt, deine Kurzhaarfrisur-Phase", scherzt Paige. Da zuckt sie auf einmal zusammen. "Billie ruft mich! Sie hat anscheinend Schwierigkeiten!" "Okay, nimm mich mit, ich helfe dir!" Paige und Leo orben sich weg. "Halt, was ist mit mir?", ruft Phoebe, doch zu spät, sie sind schon weg. Sie hustet. "Großartig", sagt sie und wirft etwas Ingwer in den Topf. Es explodiert dieses Mal stärker und schmeißt Phoebe auf den Boden. Der Topf fällt um und der Zaubertrank fließt über die ganze Herdplatte. "Toll", meint Phoebe zynisch. "Einfach toll."

_Opening_

Man sieht die Skyline von Los Angeles. Billie rennt hektisch durch Downtown. Sie überquert eine kleine verlassene Seitenstraße rennt in eine Gasse. "Verdammt, eine Sackgasse!", flucht sie. Sie dreht sich um und bemerkt, dass Lunalia ihr den Weg versperrt. Sie will die Dämonin wegschleudern, doch es passiert gar nichts. Dann beschwört Lunalia ein paar Energiekugeln und schleudert sie auf Billie, die sie in letzter Sekunde wegschleudern kann. Doch Lunalia greift weiter an und verpasst Billie einen Tritt, so dass sie auf den Boden fällt. Billie schleudert eine Eisenstange gegen die Dämonin, doch sie wehrt sie erneut ab. "Wer bist du? Warum bist du so mächtig?", ruft Billie verzweifelt. Lunalia lacht. "Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, kleine dumme Hexe." In diesem Moment orben sich Paige und Leo in den Hof. "Na endlich seit ihr da!", ruft Billie erleichtert. Paige nickt. "Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragt sie. Billie nickt. Dann schaut sie zu Lunalia. "Du schon wieder", sagt sie genervt. Lunalia grinst. "Wir Planetoids sind überall", antwortet sie und schleudert ein paar Energiebälle auf Paige und Leo. Paige orbt sich schnell an einen anderen Platz, während sich Leo hinter einer Mülltonne versteckt. Doch Billie reagiert leider zu langsam, so dass eine Energiekugel sie an der Schulter streift. Lunalia schleudert weitere Kugeln auf Billie, doch Paige kann sie mit einem Wirbelwind vertreiben. Leo kommt wieder aus dem Versteck und schleudert eine Wasserfontäne auf die Planetoid, die zwar vernichtet wird, aber nicht explodiert. "Verdammt, es war nur ein Klon. Dabei habe ich so schön getroffen", meint Leo. "Seit wann hast du denn wieder Kräfte?", fragt Billie erstaunt. Doch bevor sie eine Antwort bekommen kann, erblickt sie ihre Wunde an der Schulter, aus der viel Blut tritt. Sie verdreht die Augen und fällt ohnmächtig um. "Schnell, bringen wir sie heim", meint Paige schnell und orbt sich, Leo und Billie nach Hause.

Wieder in San Francisco. Piper steht vor Petes Tür und klingelt. Nach einem kurzen Moment macht er die Tür auf. "Hallo Piper, was gibts?" Piper lächelt. "Ich wollte dich um eine Meinung fragen." "Klar, komm doch rein!" Sie setzen sich auf das Sofa. "Um was geht es denn?" Piper atmet tief durch. "Ich wollte dich wegen Prue etwas fragen." Pete schaut erstaunt. "Was ist mit Prue?" "Nun..." Piper zögert einen Augenblick. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmt." Pete runzelt die Stirn. "Wie kommst du darauf?" "Sie verhält sich in den letzten Wochen so komisch. Ich habe nichts Konkretes gesehen, es ist nur mein Gefühl, dass etwas falsch ist. Vielleicht ist sie böse." Pete reißt die Augen auf. "Böse? Aber Piper, Prue ist doch tot!" "Ja, sie ist tot. Aber so langsam habe ich meine Zweifel. Ich meine, es wurde uns eigentlich verboten, sie zu sehen. Gut, ich weiß, dass das irgendwann der Fall sein würde, aber trotzdem meint meine Intuition, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht tot ist. Vielleicht ist sie gar kein Geist mehr..." Pete seufzt. "Ich kann dir leider nicht helfen, ich habe nichts bemerkt, was auffallen würde...Vertraue einfach deinem Gefühl. Vielleicht hast du ja einen sechsten Sinn dafür." Piper nickt. "Ja, das hat Melinda auch zu mir gesagt...trotzdem danke für deine Hilfe, Pete." Pete lächelt. "Kein Problem. Wie geht es deiner neuen Kraft?" Piper lacht. "Schon besser. Auch wenn Leo schneller lernt als ich. Aber ich werde das auch noch unter Kontrolle bekommen." Pete lacht. "Dann ist ja gut. Übrigens kommen Becky und Kira gleich vorbei, wir wollen ins Kino gehen. The Sixth Sense kommt wieder, ein toller Klassiker. Hast du Lust?" Piper schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein danke, deiner Meinung nach habe ich ihn ja schon." Pete lacht. Da klingelt es schon an der Tür. "Hallo Piper, wie geht es dir? Willst du mitkommen?", fragt Becky. Piper schüttelt den Kopf. "Danke, aber ich bin heute schon etwas müde. Ein anderes Mal vielleicht." Becky nickt. "Ich hoffe, es sind heute Vertretungen für uns im P3 und in deinem Restaurant." Piper winkt mit der Hand ab. "Klar, ist überhaupt kein Problem. Was ist aber eigentlich mit deinem richtigen Job?" "In zwei Monaten geht es weiter, bis dahin würde ich gerne die Zeit noch bei dir verbringen." Piper nickt. "Alles klar. Kira, könnte ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" Sie nickt. "Geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach!", sagt sie den anderen. Pete geht mit Becky aus der Wohnung und schließt die Tür. "Okay, Piper, was gibt es?" Piper stellt ihr die gleiche Frage. Kira grübelt. "Hm...ich weiß nicht. Ich kenne Prue eigentlich nur so, wie sie jetzt ist, aber etwas Komisches ist mir nicht aufgefallen." Piper seufzt. "Und hast du damals in der Unterwelt etwas über sie gehört?" Kira schüttelt den Kopf. "Nicht dass ich wüsste. Okay, ich meine, es hat mich eh jeder gehasst, von dem her war ich nicht immer auf den aktuellsten Stand. Aber in meinen Visionen kam Prue nie vor." Piper nickt. "Okay, danke für deine Hilfe. Und sonst ist dir nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?" Kira überlegt. "Okay, wenn du so fragst. Also, ich hatte in letzter Zeit Träume, die ich ein bisschen seltsam fand. Ich habe keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist so etwas auch normal, als Seherin habe ich nie geträumt, das ist für mich eine ganz neue und aufregende Erfahrung." Piper lächelt. "Was hast du denn geträumt?" Kira erzählt. "Ich habe einige Zeit in meinem Träumen euer Triaszeichen gesehen, golden und strahlend. Eine Weile später kam eine weiße Kugel und platzierte sich in die Mitte des Zeichens. Einige Wochen später wurde die Kugel schwarz in meinem Traum und das Triaszeichen wurde ebenfalls schwarz. Ist das normal?", fragt Kira. Piper hört mit leuchtendem Augen zu. "Nun ja, in Träumen kann alles vorkommen. Bei dir würde ich aber sagen, dass du noch Kräfte in dir hast." Kira reißt die Augen auf. "Was? Ich habe noch Kräfte?" Piper nickt. "Ich glaube, dass du immer noch die Fähigkeit einer Seherin in dir trägst. Deine Träume hören sich nach Wahrträume an. Nach Visionen. Sprich, ich könnte Recht mit Prue haben. Immerhin hat das Buch der Schatten das gleiche Zeichen auf der Vorderseite, was du beschrieben hast, seit Prue da ist. Schwarz könnte für böse stehen..." Sie grübelt noch einen Moment. "Okay, vielen Dank für die Hilfe, Kira. Wünsche dir einen schönen Abend im Kino!" Kira lächelt. "Freut mich, dass ich dir helfen konnte. Bis dann!" Sie umarmen sich und Kira verlässt Petes Wohnung. Piper bleibt noch einen Moment stehen. "Ich hoffe, ich irre mich und du bist doch gut, Prue", flüstert sie leise vor sich hin. Dann verlässt sie ebenfalls die Wohnung.

Billie liegt im Halliwell Manor auf dem Sofa, während Paige ihre letzte Wunde heilt. Sie kommt langsam zu sich. "Wo bin ich?", fragt sie schwach. "Shhh, du bist in Sicherheit. Schlafe dich erst mal aus, dann reden wir morgen beim Frühstück, okay?" Billie nickt. "Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast, Paige. Du bist eine tolle Wächterin des Lichts." Sie lächelt. "Dazu sind doch Freunde da." Sie hilft ihr auf die Füße und begleitet sie langsam nach oben. Währenddessen befinden sich Phoebe und Leo in der Küche, die sich leise unterhalten. "Wie geht es Billie?", fragt Phoebe. "Sie packt es schon wieder, ein bisschen Schlaf wird ihr helfen. Aber es ist deprimierend zu wissen, dass die Planetoids selbst in ihrer Klonform so stark sind." Dann bemerkt er, wie Phoebe die Herdplatte putzt. "War das dein Zaubertrank?", fragt er lächelnd. Phoebe lächelt ebenfalls. "Naja, es war sowieso nur ein Versuch. Habe ein paar Kräuter zu oft reingemischt. Aber das bringt alles nichts, ich brauche eine Mischung, in der ich die Wurzel von deinem Sohn verwenden kann." "Die, die Chris dir aus der Zukunft gebracht hat?" Er schaut sich die Wurzeln an und überlegt. "Ich glaube, ich habe diese Wurzeln schon einmal gesehen...", murmelt er vor sich hin. Phoebe schaut hoffnungsvoll zu ihm. "Es war glaube ich in Äthiopien, eine Pflanze, die es nur in der Region gibt. Als ich noch ein Wächter des Lichts war, hatte ich dort einen Schützling, dessen Familie von einem Gift verseucht worden sind. Mit der Wurzel hat er einen Zaubertrank gemacht, das Rezept befand sich in einem Buch in einem kleinen unterirdischen Tempel, das allerdings von Dämonen bewacht wird. Aber es hat sich für ihn gelohnt, seine Familie wurde durch den Zaubertrank entgiftet und wieder gesund." Phoebes Atem zittert. "Gibt es das Buch heute noch?", fragt sie schnell. Leo nickt. "Ich denke schon. Ich kann morgen in der Zauberschule für dich den genauen Standort nachschlagen." Phoebe fällt Leo um den Arm. "Danke, du bist ein Schatz. Ich muss sofort nach Hause und Coop davon berichten! Bis morgen dann!" Sie rennt aus dem Haus. Leo schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf.

Es ist mittlerweile Nacht. Man zeigt wieder die Skyline von Los Angeles. Saturnia befindet sich mit Eddy und Kate in einem Bürogebäude. "Das hier ist also die Firma, Mrs Baxter?", fragt Eddy. "Diese große Tennisfirma, von der Sie erzählt haben?", ergänzt Kate. Saturnia nickt und in ihren Augen blitzt es. "Richtig. Jetzt gehört sie uns."

Wieder in San Franciso zeigt man das Space Building. Die Pflanze, die davor wächst, ist wieder um ein großes Stück gewachsen, schon fast ein kleiner Baum. Auf dem Dach liegt Venusira auf dem Rücken und betrachtet die Sterne. Sie denkt daran, dass sie vor Jahren auch ein Cupido war und dass sie glücklich mit Coop zusammen war. Da beamt sich Plutonia auf den Dach und setzt sich zu ihr. "Hey, an was denkst du denn?", fragt sie Venusira. "An die Zeit, wo ich noch glücklich mit Coop zusammen war. Wir waren so ein verliebtes Paar, es war so, als ob die Zeit stehen bleiben würde. Bis er mich verlassen hat für eine andere." Eine Träne fließt aus ihrem Auge. "Er hat mich so verletzt, die Welt ging für mich unter." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verhärtet sich. "Ich habe dann die andere Frau getötet und wollte ihn dann auch töten, allerdings wurde ich dann von den anderen Cupidos verbannt. Ich war so wütend und wollte nur Rache ausüben. Ich bin zu euch gegangen, eine Planetoid geworden habe die Erinnerungen der Cupidos gelöscht, so dass sie sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern können. Und bald werde ich Coop töten können und ich werde meine Ruhe finden." Plutonia hört verständnisvoll zu. "Aber warum lässt du dir nicht helfen?", fragt sie. "Prue hilft mir doch dabei, ihn mit den violetten Kugeln zu zerstören. Sie hat zwar andere Gründe, aber vom Prinzip her handeln wir gleich. Den letzten Schritt aber kann nur ich alleine tun." Plutonia schaut sie fragend an. "Wieso?" Venusira hält einen Augenblick inne. "Weißt du, Cupidos sind sehr mächtige magische Wesen. Solange wir im Besitz unseres Ringes sind, können wir so gut wie nicht getötet werden. Deswegen trage ich meinen Ring immer noch, auch wenn er mittlerweile schwarz ist." Sie hält für einen kurzen Moment den Atem an. "Ein Cupido kann nur von einem anderen Cupido vernichtet werden." Plutonia nickt. "Ich verstehe..."

Leo wacht auf. Er liegt im Bett und bemerkt, dass Piper am Fenster sitzt und nach draußen schaut. Leo gähnt, steht langsam auf und geht zu Piper. "Hey Schatz, du bist ja ganz schön spät nach Hause gekommen." Piper lächelt leicht und gibt ihm einen Kuss. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dir Sorgen bereitet habe. Ich musste nachdenken." Leo runzelt die Stirn. "Worüber denn?" Piper atmet tief durch. "Gut, ich habe noch mit keinem Familienmitglied darüber geredet, nicht mal mit meinen Schwestern. Aber ich glaube, es wird Zeit." Sie atmet noch einmal tief durch. "Ich habe den Verdacht, dass Prue böse ist." Leo schaut erstaunt. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Piper zuckt mit ihren Schultern. "Es ist einfach so ein Gefühl. Als Coop zum Beispiel ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden ist, hat sie für einen kurzen Moment gelächelt, als er zusammengebrochen ist. Sie hat sich ins Bad eingeschlossen und mit irgendjemanden geredet, da bin ich mir sicher." Leo streichelt ihr über die Arme. "Meinst du nicht, dass du überreagierst?" Piper schaut ihn entgeistert an. "Leo, ich weiß, dass ich neurotisch bin und meine Macken habe, aber das ist ein ernstes Thema!" Leo beruhigt sie. "Ich weiß. Ich will doch nur nicht, dass es einen großen Streit zwischen dir und deinen Schwestern geben wird, falls du Unrecht hast." "Ich hoffe, dass ich Unrecht habe, das wäre schrecklich, wenn Prue böse wäre...", seufzt sie. Leo umarmt sie. "Okay, dann vertraue einfach deinem Gefühl. Als ihr damals die Sinne durch den einen Affen verloren habt, ist euer sechster Sinn in Erscheinung getreten. Verlasse dich einfach auf ihn und suche nach Beweise, dann wirst du schon die Wahrheit herausfinden. Nur verprich mir eins, okay? Bitte rede erst mit deinen Schwestern darüber, wenn du dir ganz sicher bist." Piper nickt. "Danke, mein Schatz. Was wäre ich nur ohne dich..." Sie küsst ihn leidenschaftlich, er zieht sie langsam aus und fallen zusammen ins Bett.

Coop sitzt im Kinderzimmer und betrachtet liebevoll seine Kinder. Charlotte und Cassandra liegen friedlich in ihren Betten und träumen, auch Prudence kann nun durchschlafen. Da hört er, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wird und Phoebe nach Hause kommt. "Hallo, Schatz, wo warst du so lange? Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht." Doch Phoebe antwortet nicht, sondern zieht ihn ins Schlafzimmer. "Ich habe eine Lösung gefunden, wie wir dich von der Saat befreien können", flüstert sie erfreut. Coop schaut verwirrt. "Wie?" Phoebe knöpft ihm das Hemd auf und zieht es ihm aus. "Das erkläre ich dir morgen", antwortet sie und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. Coop lächelt. "Ähm, aber ich verhalte mich jetzt doch nicht mehr neutral, wenn wir...", fängt er an, doch Phoebe hält ihm den Mund zu. "Das ist mir so scheißegal", flüstert sie erregt. "Ich liebe dich so sehr..." Sie macht langsam Coops Gürtel auf und und wirft ihn küssend aufs Bett...

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Paige auf und findet Henry im Wohnzimmer, der einige Regale durchsucht. "Guten Morgen Schatz. Was machst du denn da?", fragt sie neugierig, während sie sich Kaffee in ihre Tasse einschüttet. "Ach, ich suche nur nach alten Sachen von mir." "Was für alte Sachen?", fragt sie weiter, während sie genüsslich ihren Kaffee schlürft. "Ach, nur ein paar alte Zeitungsartikel, die ich für einen Fall gebrauchen könnte." Paige grinst. "Das Leben ist aufregender für dich geworden, seit du neben deinen Job als Bewährungshelfer auch noch richtiger Cop bist, richtig?" Henry grinst. "Na klar. Aber das toppt nicht die Tatsache, dass ich jetzt eine Zauberkraft besitze." Paige lächelt und gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss. "So, ich muss jetzt zu meinen Schwestern. Du kümmerst dich heute um die Kinder, oder?" Henry nickt und gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss. "Wünsche dir einen schönen Tag, mein Schatz!" Paige orbt sich weg. Henry sucht weiter im Schrank. Nach einem kurzen Moment findet er eine Mappe und schlägt sie auf. Darin sind viele alte Zeitungsartikel geheftet. "Sehr gut, das ist es", sagt er leise. Er packt sie in die Tasche und verlässt das Appartment.

Paige orbt sich ins Wohnzimmer. "Piper, Phoebe? Seit ihr da?", ruft sie. "Hier!", hört sie Pipers Stimme. Sie geht zum Esstisch, wo Piper, Leo und Billie frühstücken. Paige ist erfreut, sie zu sehen. "Hallo, Süße, geht es dir wieder besser?" Billie nickt. "Ja, es geht wieder, danke, dass ihr mich gestern gerettet habt. Aber trotzdem ist das Leben zurzeit echt scheiße." Paige runzelt die Stirn. "Wieso, was ist los?" "Sie hat ihren Job in der Tennisfirma verloren", antwortet Piper für Billie. "Und die Planetoids haben die Tennisfirma übernommen", fügt Leo hinzu. Paige schüttelt den Kopf. "Diese Dämonen sind so unmöglich, ich fasse es einfach nicht." "Warum vernichtet ihr sie nicht einfach?", fragt Billie. "Naja, weißt du Billie, diese Dämonen sind unglaublich stark und mächtig, man kann sie nicht einfach so vernichten", meint Paige. "Außerdem zeigen unsere Zauberkräfte bei ihnen kaum Wirkung, selbst die neue Macht der Elemente ist noch zu schwach und wir sind noch nicht mal komplett, ich denke, das muss sich noch entwickeln wie bei unseren anderen Zauberkräften, damit wir eine reelle Chance gegen die Planetoids haben", erklärt Piper. "Achja, was genau ist das eigentlich für eine neue Kraft?", fragt Billie. Doch sie bekommt keine Antwort, denn in diesem Moment kommen Prue und Phoebe die Treppen hinunter und setzen sich ebenfalls an den Esstisch. "Hallo, meine Lieben, wie geht es euch?", strahlt Phoebe. Piper schaut ein bisschen verwirrt zu Prue. "Was machst du denn hier, Prue?", fragt sie. Leo wirft ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. "Phoebe hat mich gerufen und erzählt, dass ihr wahrscheinlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden habt, Coop zu retten. Wieso, hast du ein Problem, wenn ich da bin, Piper?", fragt Prue lächelnd. Piper schüttelt schnell den Kopf. "Äh, nein, natürlich nicht, woran denkst du denn", antwortet sie schnell. "Coop hat mich heute schon ganz früh hierher gebeamt und da ihr noch alle geschlafen habt, habe ich Prue gerufen", ergänz Phoebe. "Was, so früh schon? Du bist doch sonst so ein Morgenmuffel, Pheebs", meint Paige. "Naja weißt du, Coop und ich haben letzte Nacht sowieso nicht so viel geschlafen", grinst sie. Leo schaut Piper verschmitzt an. "Wir auch nicht", grinst er. Piper lacht. Sie stehen auf und decken den Tisch ab. Da hat Leo plötzlich eine Idee. "Sag mal, Billie, würdest du gerne unterrichten?" "Eigentlich nicht so, aber im Moment habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl. Wieso?" "Naja, in der Zauberschule ist eine Lehrerin schwanger geworden und eine Stelle ist frei geworden." Billie Gesicht hellt auf. "Achso, Zauberschule? Ja, das ist was anderes, das hat ja was mit Magie zu tun! Würde ich sehr gerne machen! Solange ich nicht magische Mathematik unterrichten muss..." In dem Moment beamt sich Lunalia in das Haus. "Achtung!", ruft Paige schmeißt sich und Billie auf den Boden. Phoebe reagiert sofort, levitiert und will Lunalia einen Stoß verpassen, doch sie wehrt sich und Phoebe fällt zu Boden. Prue rennt schnell zu ihr. Piper und Leo lassen gleichzeitig eine Wasserfontäne los, die Lunalia trifft und auf den Boden wirft. "Los Prue, schleudere sie schnell weg!", ruft Piper, doch sie reagiert nicht. "Prue? Prue! Warum greifst du nicht an?" Prue macht nichts und schaut weiter nach Phoebe. Piper schaut entgeistert und sprengt Lunalia. Sie wird leicht am Bein verletzt. Piper sprengt noch mal an ihrem Bein, doch sie beamt sich weg. Paige lässt zwar noch einen Windstoß los, doch Lunalia hat sich schon weggebeamt und der Windstoß zerstört die Standuhr. Paige rollt die Augen. "Nicht schon wieder die Standuhr", seufzt Paige. Leo hilft Billie wieder auf den Füßen. Piper reagiert sauer. "Was sollte das, Prue? Warum hast du nicht angegriffen?" Prue verteidigt sich. "Na, ich musste doch schauen, ob mit Phoebe alles in Ordnung ist!" "Aber du brauchst doch nicht so lange? Jetzt konnte sie fliehen!", wirft Piper ihr vor. "Das wäre sie sowieso, wir sind nicht so stark! Willst du genauso wie ich sterben, Piper?" Es entsteht eine peinliche Stille. Da versucht Leo, die Gemüter wieder zu beruhigen. "Kommt Leute, es ist ja noch einmal gut gegangen. Sowohl Phoebe als auch Billie geht es gut. Kommt, lasst uns in die Zauberschule gehen, Phoebe brennt ja schon darauf, den Standort des Tempels zu erfahren." Phoebe nickt. "Ja, lasst uns endlich gehen!" "Darf ich mir mal die Zauberschule anschauen?", fragt Prue interessiert. Paige nickt. "Ja klar! Kommt, ich orbe uns da hin, dann geht es schneller!" "Geht ihr ruhig, ich bleibe daheim, habe noch einige Sachen zu erledigen." Die anderen schauen sie verwirrt an. "Ich muss noch was für den Club besorgen, macht euch keine Sorgen. Ruft mich, falls ihr mich braucht, wenn ihr euch das Rezept besorgt." Die anderen nicken. "Piper, es tut mir leid", entschuldigt sich Prue. "Ja, mir auch", antwortet Piper missmutig. Sie holt ihre Handtasche und verlässt das Haus. Leo und die Schwestern schauen ihr noch einen Moment besorgt nach, dann orben sie sich weg.

Coop befindet sich in seinem Appartment und schaut aus einem Fenster. Da beamt sich Venusira ganz kurz hinter ihm und schleudert eine violette Kugel auf ihn. Er dreht sich schnell um, doch kann Venusira nicht mehr packen, sie hat sich wieder weggebeamt. "Du bist so feige", flucht er leise vor sich hin. Er überlegt einen Augenblick. Auf einmal wird ihm schwindelig und er muss sich am Fensterbrett festhalten. "Ich muss was tun, falls ich es nicht schaffe", murmelt er. Er sammelt seine Kräfte und beamt sich nach oben. Er befindet sich nun in einem rosa Wolkenmeer, alles ist friedlich. Er schaut sich um. "Amor, bist du da?", ruft er. Einen Augenblick passiert nichts, doch im nächsten Moment ensteht aus einer großen Wolke eine herzförmige Öffnung, aus der ein Mann im weißen Gewand erscheint. "Hallo Coop. Warum rufst du mich?", fragt er. Coop atmet tief durch. "Nun, ich hätte einen Wunsch und bitte dich, ihn mir zu erfüllen." Amor schaut ihn an. "Um was geht es denn?" Coop fängt an zu erzählen...

Paige und die anderen befinden sich in der Zauberschule. "Wow, sie schaut so viel besser aus als damals, jetzt, wo sie wieder von den Guten geführt wird", meint Billie begeistert. Auch Prue schaut interessiert. "Darf ich mich ein bisschen umschauen, Leo?" Dieser nickt. "Na klar, wir treffen uns später einfach wieder in dieser Halle, okay?" Prue nickt und verschwindet in einen Gang. "Zum Glück würde es den Leuten hier nicht wundern, eine Tote zu sehen", seufzt Phoebe. Währenddessen gehen sie zu Leos Büro. Drinnen holt Leo eine magische Karte aus seinem Schrank und legt sie auf den Tisch. Kurze Zeit später hat er den Standort des Tempels ausfindig gemacht. "Seit aber vorsichtig, okay?" Phoebe nickt und nimmt einen Schreibblock und einen Stift von Leos Schreibtisch. "Also dann bis später", meint Paige und orbt sich mit Phoebe weg. "So, dann will ich dir mal deine neue Stelle zeigen, wenn du willst", meint Leo freundlich. Billie nickt schnell. "Ohja, ich kann es kaum erwarten...", meint sie begeistert. Sie verlassen Leos Büro und gehen um einen Gang. Dabei bemerken sie nicht, wie sie von Prue beobachtet werden. Sobald Leo und Billie um die Ecke verschwunden sind, dreht sie sich um und beamt sich weg.

Sie beamt sich in Lisas Haus, wo sie damals die Wanzen eingebaut hat. Prue verwandelt sich in einen Geist, schickt sich auf die Astralebene und betritt das Wohnzimmer, wo Lisa auf dem Sofa sitzt und eine Zeitschrift liest. "Buuh", flüstert sie. Lisa zuckt zusammen. "Wer ist da?", murmelt sie vor sich hin. Sie schaut sich um, kann aber niemanden sehen. "Erinnere dich daran, dass dir noch wichtige Sachen von Dan fehlen...", flüstert sie. "Habe ich alle Sachen von Dan?", fragt sie leise. Prue grinst. "Erinnere dich. Du bist doch nur gekommen, um die Halliwells aufzudecken, dass sie Hexen sind. Und dass ich noch lebe." Lisa steht auf. "Ich muss etwas tun...", flüstert sie. Prue grinst teuflisch.

Piper ist im P3 und füllt missmutig die Getränkebar auf. Da rutscht ihr eine Flasche Tequila aus der Hand und fällt zu Boden; im letzten Moment kann sie die Flasche noch erstarren lassen. "Verdammt, ich habe es satt", flucht sie und stellt die Flasche zu den anderen. Dann greift sie zum Hörer. "Hallo Henry! Sag mal, ist Darryl in der Arbeit?" Henry sitzt am Computer und durchsucht eine Datenbank. "Nein, Piper, er ist schon nach Hause gegangen." Piper nickt. "Okay, vielen Dank für die Information." "Bitte bitte. Sag mal, ist bei dir alles klar?", fragt Henry. "Eigentlich schon, wieso fragst du?", erwidert Piper. "Naja, du klingst leicht genervt und gestresst." "Ach, es ist nichts, ich merke nur gerade wieder einmal, das das Leben manchmal einfach scheiße ist. Aber lass dich nicht von mir in schlechte Laune bringen, dir noch einen schönen Tag!" Piper legt auf und geht aus ihrem Club. Henry legt ebenfalls auf. "Armer Leo", meint er und öffnet eine Datei am Computer. Es zeigt den gleichen Mann, den er in den letzten Wochen in der Zeitung gesehen hat, als es um die Mordfälle im Frankreich ging und dann in Florida. Henry vergleicht den letzten Zeitungsartikel mit dem Foto auf dem Computer; sie stimmen überein. Danach klickt er auf den Steckbrief und liest sich ihn durch. Dann greift er zur Mappe, die er von daheim mitgenommen hat und vergleicht den Stickbrief mit ein paar alten Zeitungsartikeln. Sein Atem stockt. "Er ist es", flüstert er geschockt. "Ich hatte Recht."

Phoebe und Paige befinden sich vor einigen steinigen Hügeln und tasten deren Wand ab. "Äthiopien ist ganz schön heiß", keucht Phoebe. "Denk daran, dass du deinen Mann retten willst, Pheebs, dann kommst du wieder runter von deine Hitzewallungen", antwortet Paige mit einem Grinsen. "Wenn ich an Coop denke? Ich glaube nicht", antwortet Phoebe keck. Paige gibt ihr einen Klaps und kommen an einer größeren Spalte vorbei. Das muss der Eingang zum Tempel sein", meint Phoebe. Paige nickt und beschwört ein paar Lichtkugeln, die sie mit der Hand trägt. "Wow, so was will ich auch können", sagt Phoebe neidisch. "Tja, das ist mein Wächter-des-Lichts-Bonus. Dafür hast du deinen Liebesgott", scherzt sie. "Hey, dein Cop ist aber auch nicht ohne", lacht Phoebe. Sie kommen an einer Treppe und gehen hinunter. Unten angekommen sehen sie einen Raum, der von schwachen Feuerflammen in Fackeln beleuchtet wird, in dessen Mitte sich so etwas wie ein Altar befindet. Darauf liegt ein altes Buch. "Das muss es sein", flüstert Phoebe. Paige nickt und schaut sich um. "Okay, vielleicht kommen doch keine Dämonen, lasst uns schnell den Zaubertrank abschreiben." Sie gehen zum Altar. In dem Moment, wo Phoebe das Buch berührt, beamt sich eine äthiopische Dämonin in den Raum. Sie trägt ein arabisches Gewand und hat feuerrote Wangen. Sie faucht und greift die Schwestern mit Flammen an. Paige orbt sie gegen eine Wand. "Schnell, schreibe das Rezept ab, ich halte sie auf", ruft Paige und geht in den Nahkampf mit ihr. Phoebe schlägt das Buch hastig auf und blättert nach dem richtigen Zaubertrank. "Ich habe ihn!", ruft sie und schreibt die Zutaten hastig ab. "Zum Glück ist es nur auf Latein und nicht auf Arabisch", sagt sie. "Jetzt beeil dich!", ruft Paige, die von der Dämonin in den Mangel genommen wird. Paige orbt sie gegen eine Wand und schleudert einen Wirbelwind auf sie zu. Doch sie faucht und wehrt den Sturm mit einem Feuersturm ab. "Okay, ich habe alles", ruft Phoebe. "Sehr gut", ruft Paige, orbt die Dämonin in die Luft und lässt nochmal einen Wirbelsturm los. Die Dämonin schreit und wird vernichtet. Paige atmet auf. Phoebe klopft ihr auf die Schulter. "Gut gemacht, Schwester." Paige lächelt. In dem Moment beamt sich eine weitere Dämonin in den Raum. "Oh nein, lasst uns schnell verschwinden, bevor wir auch noch gegen sie kämpfen müssen!", ruft Paige und packt Phoebe an der Schulter. In dem Augenblick, wo sich die nächte Dämonin komplett in dem Tempel befindet, orben sich die Schwestern weg.

Piper klingelt. Darryl macht die Tür auf. "Hallo Piper, wie geht es dir?" Piper versucht zu lächeln. "Danke, mir geht es gut. Sag mal, könnten wir kurz über etwas reden?" Darryl nickt. "Na klar, komm doch rein." Sie betreten das Wohnzimmer. "Wie geht es Sheila?", fragt sie. "Sehr gut", antwortet er. "Sie ist zum Glück wieder gesund. Heute ist sie mit den Kindern in den Zoo gegangen." Piper lächelt. "Das ist schön." Sie setzen sich hin. "Also, um was gehts, Piper?", fragt er. Piper atmet tief durch. "Ich wollte dich fragen, was du über Prue denkst." Darryl schaut erstaunt. "Über Prue?" Piper nickt. "Ja. Was denkst du über ihr Verhalten?" Darryl grübelt. "Wie meinst du das?" "Naja...ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Prue böse ist." Darryl schaut verwirrt. "Wie kommst du darauf?" Piper erzählt ihr, was sie beobachtet hat. "Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie gar nicht tot ist", fügt sie hinzu. Darryl zuckt zusammen. "Da fällt mir was ein." Er steht auf und geht zu seinem Schreibtisch. Aus der Schublade holt er einen Briefumschlag und geht wieder zu Piper. "Ich habe das Foto von Lisa erfahren. An dem Tag, wo ich bei euch war und Prue getroffen habe, wollte ich euch eigentlich eine Kopie davon zeigen, aber ich habe sie verloren. Auf dem Foto ist Prue zu sehen, wie sie in einer Tasche eine Waffe trägt. Das Foto ist aufgenommen worden, als ich noch in Boston gearbeitet habe. Der Hintergrund zeigt ebenfalls ein Viertel in Boston." Piper schaut sich geschockt das Foto an. "Das kann nicht sein", flüstert sie panisch. Darryl senkt seine Stimme. "Ich kann es nicht sagen, weil mir nichts Ungewöhnliches an Prue aufgefallen ist. Aber du solltest deinem Gefühl vertrauen, deinem sechsten Sinn.Vielleicht ist sie wirklich nicht tot und du hast Recht." "Dann ist sie gar kein Geist", murmelt Piper hektisch. "Sie muss vorher schon wieder zum Leben erweckt worden sein." Sie schaut sich ängstlich um. "Dann könnte sie wirklich böse sein. Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?"

Coop hat seinen Wunsch zu Ende erzählt. Amor grübelt. "Hmm...ich verstehe noch nicht ganz, warum du es willst." Coop fährt fort. "Ich habe eben Bedenken, dass es schief gehen wird. Dagegen möchte ich nun etwas machen." Amor nickt. "Aber du weißt schon, dass es riskant sein könnte? Wir würden ein Chaos damit veranstalten." Coop nickt. "Ich weiß. Aber ich tue es nicht für mich, sondern für Phoebe. Ich denke, dass sie das verstehen wird." Amor nickt. "Ich verstehe." In dem Moment hört Coop, wie Phoebe nach ihn ruft. "Oh nein, Phoebe ruft mich...", sagt Coop. Er versucht, ihre Rufe zu ignorieren...

Phoebe und Paige haben sich mitterweile wieder in die Zauberschule zurückgeorbt. "Coop, bist du da?", ruft Phoebe. Währenddessen erzählt Paige Leo und Billie, was passiert ist. "Die Dämonin war eine richtige Bitch, aber es hat zum Glück doch geklappt." Sie zeigt stolz das abgeschriebene Rezept. "Jetzt braucht ihr nur noch ein Lateinwörterbuch", scherzt Leo. Paige gibt ihm einen Klaps. "Und bei euch?", fragt sie. Leo lächelt zu Billie. "Nun, Billie hat sich diese Stelle angeschaut..." "Und ich werde diese Stelle annehmen!", schreit Billie fröhlich. Paige strahlt. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich gratuliere dir, du wirst deinen Job sehr gut meistern!" Sie umarmt die neue Lehrerin. "Und wo ist Prue?", fragt Paige weiter. "Ruft mich jemand"?, hört sie die bekannte Stimme und sieht, wie Prue aus einem Gang wieder in die Haupthalle kommt. "Die Schule ist total interessant. Ich habe gesehen, dass du ja auch mal Schulleiterin warst, Paige!", meint sie begeistert. Paige nickt. "Achja stimmt. Das ist schon lange her." Währenddessen ruft Phoebe weiter nach ihrem Mann. "Coop!" Sie schaut verzweifelt. "Ich erreiche ihn einfach nicht! Ich hoffe, es ist ihm nichts passiert!" "Du kannst ihn doch auch so herbeirufen, wenn du ganz fest an ihn denkst, oder?", meint Paige. "Achja stimmt! Wie konnte ich das vergessen!", ruft Phoebe, konzentriert sich und macht die Augen zu. Einen kurzen Augenblick später erscheint Coop in der Halle. Phoebe rennt auf ihn zu und küsst ihn stürmisch. "Zum Glück ist dir nichts passiert, ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Wo warst du denn?" Coop lächelt. "Ach, ich war gerade bisschen beschäftigt. Habt ihr es geschafft?" Phoebe strahlt. "Und wie, ich werde gleich mit dem Zaubertrank anfangen!" Coop nickt erleichtert. "Du bist genial, Schatz." Phoebe lächelt. "Kommst du mit? Dann können wir zusammen den Trank brauen." Coop schüttelt den Kopf. "Danke, aber ich werde jetzt nicht mitkommen." Phoebe schaut ihn verwirrt an. Coop lächelt. "Hey, mache dir keine Sorgen, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Ich möchte nur etwas für mich erledigen, was für mich sehr wichtig ist." Phoebe nickt. "Okay. Dann komme später vorbei, ja?" Coop nickt und gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss. Paige fasst Prue und Paige an den Händen und orbt sich und ihren Schwestern wieder nach Hause. "Juhu, dann werde ich gleich mit meiner ersten Klasse anfangen, ich kann es kaum erwarten!", ruft Billie begeistert. "Bis später, Leute!" Sie verlässt den Gang und geht in ein Klassenzimmer. Leo lächelt. "Dann werde ich mich auch an die Arbeit machen. Bis später!" Er klopft Coop auf die Schultern und geht wieder in sein Büro. Coop schaut sich um, ob ihn jemand beobachtet und beamt sich wieder nach oben.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich weggerufen worden bin", entschuldigt sich Coop bei Amor für sein plötzliches Verschwinden, doch Amor winkt ab. "Ist in Ordnung. Die Gefühle einer Frau sollte man immer respektieren." Er hält einen Moment lang inne. "Ich habe mitbekommen, was gerade eben passiert ist. Du willst es immer noch machen?" Coop nickt. Amor seufzt. "Du liebst sie wirklich. Also gut. Ich erlaube es dir." Coop schaut ihn dankbar an. "Vielen Dank, Boss", bedankt er sich. Amor hebt seine Arme und eine große rosane Wolke erscheint vor ihnen. Er macht ein paar Bewegungen und eine herzförmige Öffnung erscheint. Amor zeigt Coop, dass er den Eingang nun betreten darf. Coop nickt dankbar und geht in die herzförmige Öffnung. Da hält Amor ihn noch kurz auf. "Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich mehr für dich tun möchte. Ich kann dich leider nicht von dieser Saat befreien." Coop nickt traurig. "Ich weiß." Er verschwindet in der Öffnung und Amor schließt die Wolke.

Phoebe steht mit Prue und Paige in der Küche und fangen an, das Rezept zu übersetzen. "Zum Glück sind deine Lateinkenntnisse noch frisch", seufzt Phoebe erleichtert und lächelt dankbar zu Prue, die das Rezept übersetzt. "Klar, ist doch überhaupt kein Problem, ich mache es gerne", antwortet sie lächelnd. Währenddessen holt Paige einen Topf aus dem Schrank. "Der dürfte groß genug sein, oder?", meint sie und stellt ihn auf die Herdplatte. In dem Moment hören sie, wie die Haustür aufgeht und Piper nach Hause gekommt. Phoebe rennt gleich zu ihr. "Piper, wir haben das Rezept!", ruft sie strahlend. Piper lächelt gezwungen. "Super, ich freue mich für euch." Sie geht mit Phoebe in die Küche. "Piper, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du schaust fertig aus", fragt Paige besorgt. "Bist du mir immer noch böse?", fragt Prue. Piper schüttelt den Kopf und antwortet hastig. "Nein, Paige hat nur Recht, es war anstrengend im Club. Ich werde hochgehen und mich ein bisschen hinlegen." Sie dreht sich um geht die Treppen hoch, während Prue sie für einen kurzen Moment nachschaut. Oben in ihrem Zimmer legt sich Piper auf das Bett und eine Kopie des Fotos, das sie bei Darryl gesehen hat, aus ihrer Tasche. Sie schaut sich noch einmal den kalten Gesichtsausdruck in Prues Gesicht an und betrachtet die Waffe, die aus ihrer Tasche ragt. Danach schaut sie sich das Datum an. Eine Träne fließt über ihr Gesicht. Dann steht sie auf und versteckt das Foto in einer Schublade. Sie geht aus ihrem Zimmer und schaut sich um, ob ihre Schwestern sie beobachten, man hört aber die fröhlichen Stimmen von Prue, Phoebe und Paige, die sich immer noch in der Küche befinden. Piper atmet auf und geht schnell auf den Dachboden. Vor dem Buch der Schatten bleibt sie stehen und atmet einmal tief durch. Dann schlägt sie mit einem starren Gesichtsausdruck das Buch auf und blättert durch einige Seiten. Schließlich bleibt sie bei einer Seite stehen, denn sie hat gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hat - den Wahrheitszauber.

Fortsetzung folgt.

Ende der Episode


	22. 9x22 Bicentennial Charmed

**9x22 Bicentennial Charmed**

(Folge 200)

Cast:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Victor Webster

Ivan Sergei

and Shannen Doherty

Special Music Guest Star:

Christina Aguilera

Special Guest Star:

Julian McMahon als Cole

Zhao Wei als Neptunia

Guest Star:

James Read als Victor

Jennifer Rhodes als Grams

Finola Hughes als Patty

Dorian Gregory als Darryl

Sandra Prosper als Sheila

Jill Hennessy als Polizeichefin Jennifer

Kaley Cuoco als Billie

Charisma Carpenter als Kira

Jennie Garth als Becky

Michelle Rodriguez als Lisa

Rebecca Balding als Elise

Heather Locklear als Diane

Charlie Sheen als Ryan

Courtney Thorne-Smith als Kelly

Courteney Cox-Arquette als Kate

David Arquette als Eddy

Billy Zane als Drake

Tiffani Thiessen als Lunalia

Denise Richards als Venusira

Jennifer Garner als Plutonia

with Gregory Smith als Pete

and Catherine Zeta-Jones als Saturnia

Piper betrachtet zögernd die Seite mit dem Wahrheitszauberspruch. Sie hält einen Moment lang inne und seufzt. "Es muss sein, was sein muss", murmelt sie vor sich hin. "Tut mir leid, meine Schwestern. Ich hoffe, ich werde mich irren." Dann sagt sie den Zauberspruch auf:

_"Willst du der Wahrheit auf den Grund gehen,_

_Geheimnisse wissen und Verstecktes sehen,_

_dann mach den Tag zu Nutze dir,_

_am Ende weiß..."_

Doch bevor sie den Zauber vollenden kann, hört sie Schritte an der Dachbodentreppe. Schnell blättert Piper ein paar Seiten weiter, damit niemand mehr sehen kann, welchen Zauber sie aussprechen wollte, im nächsten Moment sieht sie, wie Prue den Dachboden betritt. "Da steckst du also, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Wolltest du dich nicht ein bisschen hinlegen? Ist zwischen uns wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragt sie besorgt. Piper schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt gezwungen. "Nein, wie kommst du auf so einen Unsinn. Ich wollte nur etwas nachschlagen." Prue schaut interessiert auf das Buch der Schatten. "Was wolltest du denn nachschlagen?", fragt sie neugierig. Piper erfindet eine Ausrede. "Ach, nur nach möglichen Dämonen, die heute den Abend im Club zerstören könnte", antwortet sie hastig. "Wieso, ist heute denn etwas Besonderes im Club?", fragt Prue weiter. "Ja, habe ich es dir noch nicht erzählt? Christina Aguilera tritt heute Abend wieder im Club auf, zur Feier des 13-jährigen Jubiläums des P3." Prue schaut neidisch. "Wow, Christina Aguilera, das wäre so toll..." "Komm doch einfach mit", schlägt Piper vor. Prue lacht kurz. "Hast du vergessen? Ich bin tot, ich glaube, es wäre nicht so gut für uns, wenn ich auf einmal wieder aus dem Grab auferstanden bin, die ganze Stadt wird dann wieder auf uns gehetzt." "Achja stimmt, du bist ja tot, habe ich vergessen", murmelt Piper vor sich hin. Sie schaut auf die Uhr. "Mist, ich muss die Kinder zu Dad bringen." "Wolltest du dich nicht etwas hinlegen?", fragt Prue. "Eigentlich schon, aber dafür ist keine Zeit mehr." Prue nickt. "Na gut, dann lasst uns wieder runtergehen." Piper nickt, macht das Zauberbuch zu und sie verlassen den Dachboden. Doch bei der Tür stößt Prue aus Versehen eine Kiste mit Zauber-Utensilien um. "Oh verdammt, ich bin so tolpatschig", meint Prue. "Geh schon mal vor, ich räume das schnell auf." Piper nickt ihr dankbar zu und geht die Treppen runter, während Prue die Sachen auf dem Boden aufsammelt und wieder in die Kiste räumt. Dann schaut sie erneut zum Buch der Schatten. Sie vergewissert sich, dass Piper nicht noch einmal die Treppen raufkommt und geht zum Buch. Sie schwenkt die Hand und schlägt es mit ihrer Telekinese auf. Daraufhin hält sie beide Hände über die Seiten. Sie konzentriert sich und aus ihren Händen erstrahlt ein violettes Licht, die die Seiten im Buch umblättert. Nach einem kurzen Moment bleibt das Buch bei einer Seite stehen - beim Wahrheitszauberspruch. Prues Gesichtsausdruck wird kalt. "Das hattest du also vor, Piper", flüstert sie gefährlich und ihre Augen leuchten hell auf. "Na warte, das wirst du noch müßen. Bei anderen vielleicht, aber nicht mit mir."

_Opening_

Es läuft das Lied "Coming Over Baby" von Christina Aguilera. Man sieht das weite Meer, wo an der Bucht sich die Golden Gate Bridge majestätisch aus den Wellen erhebt. Man zeigt Ausschnitte aus dem Golden Gate Park, bevor die Kamera zu Alcatraz und Fisherman's Wharf einen Schwenk macht. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Coit Tower zeigt man die Skyline von San Francisco, im Mittelpunkt der mächtige Transamerica Pyramid. Durch die lebhaften Straßen von Downtown zeigt man nun Chinatown und seine lebensfreudigen Bewohner. Danach zeigt man eine Cable Car, wie sie durch die Stadt fährt. Man nähert sich der Alamo Square, wo man die typischen Wohnhäuser im Zuckerbäckerstil betrachten kann. Nach einem kleinen Schwenk im Macy's zeigt man die Prescott Street, in der sich das Halliwell Manor befindet. Die Sonne scheint und lässt das Haus in seinen schönen Farben erstrahlen. Drinnen im Haus betritt Piper die Küche, wo Phoebe und Paige immer noch an der Herdplatte stehen, um den Entgiftungstrank für Coop zu mischen. "Hey, da bist du ja wieder. Wolltest du dich nicht ein bisschen hinlegen?", fragt Paige. Piper nickt. "Doch, eigentlich schon, aber ich muss jetzt die Kinder zu Dad bringen, damit ich mich später voll auf das P3 kozentrieren kann." "Kann nicht Leo die Kinder zu Dad bringen?", fragt Phoebe. "Er hat selbst viel zu tun, es ist im Moment Prüfungszeit in der Zauberschule. Er kommt nur schnell vorbei, um die Kinder hierher zu bringen, dann muss er wieder los." Paige lächelt und streichelt über Pipers Arme. "Mache dir keine Sorgen um den Club, Christina war jetzt immerhin schon öfters im P3, es wird toll laufen, deine Gäste werden begeistert sein. Und wir werden unseren Spaß haben", grinst sie. Piper lächelt ihr dankbar zu. "Danke für die Aufmunterung, jetzt geht es mir ein bisschen besser." "Wo ist Prue eigentlich? Sie ist doch raufgegangen, um nach dir zu sehen", fragt Phoebe. Doch da hören sie schon die Stimmen ihrer ältester Schwester. "Hat jemand nach mir gerufen?", fragt sie lächelnd. Phoebe lacht. "Wir haben schon gedacht, du weißt nicht mehr, wie es nach unten geht", scherzt sie. "Ich habe eine Kiste auf dem Dachboden umgestoßen und habe sie noch schnell zusammengeräumt", antwortet Prue. Paige schaut Prue fragend an. "Was wolltest du auf dem Dachboden?" Prue zeigt auf Piper. "Na weil Piper dort war." Phoebe schaut fragend zu Piper. "Was wolltest du auf dem Dachboden?" Piper schaut perplex. "Äh...was ich auf dem Dachboden wollte?" Prue gibt ihr einen scharfen Blick, lächelt aber dann wieder. "Das ist wirklich eine gute Frage, Piper, die du mir schon oben nicht wirklich beantwortet hast. Also, was wolltest du auf dem Dachboden?" Piper stottert und weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll. "Ähm...also..." Doch bevor sie weiterreden muss, kommt Leo mit den Kindern nach Hause. Piper ergreift ihre Chance, die Frage ausweichen zu können. "Leo ist da, ich muss gehen. Bis später!" "Halt", rufen ihre Schwestern und rennen ihr hinterher. Im Wohnzimmer umarmt Piper ihren Mann. "Danke Leo, hab dich lieb. Bis heute Abend im P3!" Sie nimmt ihre Autoschlüssel und geht mit Wyatt, Chris und Melinda aus dem Haus zu ihrem Jeep. Dabei bemerkt sie nicht große Pflanze aus der kleinen Gartenecke, die aus der einen Saat von den Planetoids gewachsen ist. Währenddessen im Haus wundert sich Leo über Pipers Reaktionen. "Meine Frau ist so verrückt. Naja, das liebe ich ja so an ihr." Er schaut auf die Uhr. "So, ich muss dann wieder, es gibt noch sehr viele Prüfungen zu korrigieren." "Wie geht es Billie?", fragt Paige. Leo lächelt. "Deinem Schützling geht es wunderbar, sie liebt ihren neuen Job. Also, dann bis heute Abend!" Er verlässt wieder das Haus. Prue, Phoebe und Paige gehen wieder in die Küche. Prue schaut auf das Rezept. "Gut, ich habe alles übersetzt, was nötig ist. Ist es okay für euch, wenn ich mich ein bisschen ausruhe?" Phoebe nickt und umarmt sie. "Na klar. Vielen Dank für die Übersetzung, Prue, du warst mir eine so große Hilfe." Prue nickt. "Gern geschehen. Viel Glück bei dem Zaubertrank, viel Spaß auf dem Konzert, bis morgen!" Paige umarmt ihre große Schwester. "Wir werden ganz viele Fotos für dich machen." Prue nickt und löst sich lächelnd auf. Phoebe und Paige nehmen sich in den Arm und mixen weiter am Zaubertrank.

Es klingelt an Victors Appartment. Dieser macht auf und strahlt, dass er seine Tochter und seine drei Enkelkinder sieht. "Oh wie schön, dass ihr wieder da seit, ich freue mich, euch zu sehen!", ruft er begeistert. Die Kinder umarmen ihren Opa mit Freude und rennen gleich in das Spielzimmer. "Bis Morgen, Mum!", rufen sie. Piper lächelt. "Die Kinder fühlen sich bei dir immer wohler, du verwöhnst sie zu sehr." Victor grinst. "Dafür sind Großeltern ja da." Er schaut Piper an. "Hast du Sorgen? Du schaust nachdenklich aus." Piper seufzt. "Wie hast du das herausgefunden?" "Hey, ich bin dein Vater. Auch wenn ich euch damals vernachlässigt hatte, weiß ich trotzdem, was in dir vorgeht. Was ist los?" Piper erzählt ihm ihren Verdacht über Prue. Victor hält den Atem an. "Bist du dir sicher?", fragt er panisch. Piper nickt. "Mir fehlen zwar Beweise, aber normalerweise ist mein Gefühl richtig." Victor schaut traurig. "Ich hoffe, dein Gefühl täuscht sich dieses Mal..." Piper nimmt ihren Vater in die Arme. "Glaube mir Dad, ich hoffe es auch. Ich hoffe es so sehr..."

Coop hat seinen Auftrag abgeschlossen. Er beamt sich wieder in seine Wohnung und sucht nach seiner Frau. "Phoebe? Bist du daheim?", ruft er, doch niemand antwortet ihm. "Dann ist sie wohl immer noch bei Piper", murmelt er vor sich hin und beamt sich ins Halliwell Manor. "Phoebe, bist du da?", ruft er im Wintergarten. "In der Küche!", antwortet Phoebe. Coop nickt und geht zu den Schwestern, die mit dem Zaubertrank fast fertig sind. Phoebe strahlt, als sie ihren Mann sieht und umarmt ihn. Paige lächelt. "Na, erledigt, was du machen wolltest?", fragt Phoebe. Coop nickt und lächelt. "Alles erledigt. Wie läuft der Zaubertrank?" "Sehr gut", antwortet Paige. "Der erste Schritt ist fertig, der Trank ist jetzt schwarz. Wir werden ihn bis morgen ruhig stellen, so dass er sich rot färbt. Dann werden wir die Wurzeln von Chris und die restlichen Zutaten hinzugeben und noch einmal ruhig stellen, bis er sich komplett weiß färbt, wenn das geschehen ist, kannst du den Entgiftungstrank zu dir nehmen und du bist geheilt." Phoebe strahlt. "Hast du gehört?", sagt sie hoffnungsvoll. "Du wirst wieder gesund!" Coop nickt und gibt Phoebe einen langen Kuss. Paige lächelt, holt einen Sekt aus dem Kühlschrank und schenkt ein. "Darauf müssen wir anstoßen", meint sie lachend. Phoebe und Coop nicken. "Cheers!"

Es läuft das Lied "Candyman" von Christina Aguilera. Es ist Abend geworden und die helle Beleuchtung der lebendigen Metropole strahlt gegen den Himmel. Die Skyline präsentiert sich von ihrer besten Seite und leuchtet auf die trendigen Stadtvierteln, wo abends alle Leute, die gesehen werden und Spaß haben möchten, ausgehen. Unter den vielen Discos, Bars und Clubs strahlt Pipers P3, welches anlässlich der berühmten Sängerin und der Jubiläumsfeier noch voller ist als sonst. Während draußen vor dem Eingang die Menschen Schlange stehen, um endlich in den Club zu kommen, heizt Christina auf der Bühne ihr Publikum schon ordentlich ein. Die Gäste tanzen fetzig zu dem Boogie Woogie und Piper stellt begeistert fest, dass ihr Club heute die beste Party der ganzen Stadt feiert. Auch Phoebe und Paige feiern begeistert und stürmen an die Bar. "Piper, komm doch zu unsere Stammecke, alle sind da!", ruft Paige strahlend. "Klar doch, ich lasse mir nur noch schnell einen Cocktail mixen", grinst Piper. "So gefällst du mir", lacht Phoebe und geht mit ihren Schwestern zu ihrer Stammecke, wo ihre Männer schon auf sie warten. "Na endlich, wird Zeit, dass du dich hier mal blicken lässt, ich habe mich heute während der Korrektur so nach dir gesehnt", schmacht Leo und gibt Piper einen langen Kuss. "Das Gleiche kann ich auch behaupten", lächelt Henry und liebkost seine Frau. Phoebe und Coop schauen sich glücklich an. "Lasst uns aufstoßen auf unsere bezaubernden Frauen", meint Coop lachend und stoßt mit allen an. Die Mächtigen Drei fühlen sich mehr als geschmeichelt. "Auf unsere Ehemänner, die uns ertragen", ruft Paige. "Auf uns!", rufen alle gemeinsam und genießen ihre Cocktails, während Christina ihren Song unter lautem Gejubel beendet. Jetzt singt sie "Understand", ein Soul, der von den Gästen mit Begeisterung aufgenommen wird. Währenddessen kommen weitere Freunde der Halliwells in den Club. Darryl und Sheila kommen und werden stürmisch von den Schwestern begrüßt. Kurz darauf tauchen Billie und Pete auf, die zusammen gekommen sind. "Seit ihr jetzt zusammen?", fragt Phoebe neugierig. Billie lächelt verschmitzt. "Wer weiß?" "Der Abend ist noch jung!", lacht Pete. Ryan und Kelly sind ebenfalls gekommen. "Gratulation zum Jubiläum, Piper!" Sie umarmen die glückliche Club-Besitzerin. "Wow, Christina ist heiß! Lass uns gleich tanzen gehen!" ruft Ryan begeistert. "Bis später, Leute", strahlt Kelly und das glückliche Paar verschwindet auf der Tanzfläche. Eddy und Kate erscheinen ebenfalls im Club, sowie Jennifer, die sich gleich mit Henry und Darryl anregend unterhält. "Super Stimmung, Piper", meint Eddy. "Absolut tolles Flair", fügt Kate hinzu. Piper lächelt. "Vielen Dank! Und wie geht es euch? Wie läuft die Arbeit?" Kate grinst. "Ich glaube, wir werden immer erfolgreicher", lacht sie und geht mit Eddy auf die Tanzfläche. "Ich werde mich auch mal austoben", sagt Jennifer. "Bis später!" Im nächsten Moment kommen Becky und Kira zu der Stammecke, wo sie laute Getränke servieren. "Die Stimmung ist einfach tol, so etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt", strahlt Kira. Phoebe umarmt sie. "Das Leben ist doch mehr als lebenswert, oder?", lächelt sie. "Na klar!", antwortet Sheila. "Auf das P3!", schreit Becky und alle stoßen noch einmal an. Christina bekommt großen Applaus für ihren Song und hält eine kleine Rede. "Ich möchte mich bei euch herzlichst bedanken, dass ihr alle gekommen seit, es bedeutet mir sehr viel, hier zu singen. Ich kenne Piper nun ein knappes Jahr und in der Zeit ist sie für mich nicht mehr nur ein Auftraggeber, sondern auch eine gute Freundin geworden. Darum bin ich mehr als glücklich, hier das 13-jährige Jubiläum des P3s zu feiern!" Die Gäste klatschen begeistert. Christina fährt fort. "Bevor ich weitermache, bitte ich Piper auf die Bühne!" Die Menge jubelt und Piper geht nervös, aber strahlend auf die Bühne. "Ähm...also ich möchte mich bei all meinen treuen Gästen bedanken, die seit Jahren meinen Club besuchen. Anfangs wollte ich zwar ein Restaurant eröffnen, ein Club erschien mir aber reizvoller, ohne euch wäre das nicht gegangen. Aber wie gut, dass ich jetzt doch sowohl Club als auch Restaurant besitze", scherzt sie. Das Publikum lacht begeistert. "Außerdem möchte ich mich bei Christina bedanken, mit der ich seit fast einem Jahr regelmäßig zusammenarbeite. Sie hat neue Fans in den Club gebracht und hat uns sehr geholfen, noch erfolgreicher,als wir es jemals waren, werden und aus dem P3 die No.1 in San Francisco zu machen. Dafür ein riesiges Dankeschön, Christina!" Sie umarmt unter lauten Beifall die Sängerin. "Dieses Jubiläum ist wirklich etwas ganz besonderes für mich und ich möchte mich bei meinen Mitarbeitern bedanken, die mir helfen, dass der Club gut läuft. Natürlich danke ich auch meiner Familie, meinen Mann und meinen Kindern, dass sie mir die Kraft und die Energie geben, weiter zu machen und mir das Gefühl geben, dass ich die Beste bin und dass ich alles erreichen kann. Auf weitere Jahre!" Die Gäste applaudieren und Piper winkt ins Publikum. "Achja, und nicht vergessen, das P3 ist wirklich der beste Club", lacht sie und geht unter tosender Menge und sehr großen Applaus wieder von der Bühne. Christina fährt fort. "So, bevor ich wieder den Club abrocken werde, möchte ich noch eine ruhige Ballade singen, ein nachdenkliches Lied, dass mir sehr gut gefällt, ich hoffe, euch auch. Danach wird aber die Post abgehen!" Das Publikum klatscht begeistert und wird leiser. Christina holt ihre Gitarre und singt "Save Me From Myself". Die Gäste verstummen oder unterhalten sich nur leise, während sie andächtig die schöne Stimme der Sängerin zuhören. Elise und Diane sind mitterweile auch im Club und gehen zu den Schwestern. "Hallo Paige, könnten Sie morgen vielleicht kurz in der Agentur vorbeischauen? Krisensitzung", meint Diane. Paige schaut ernst. "Was ist denn passiert? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Diane lächelt und beruhigt sie. "Nein, es hat nichts mir Ihnen zu tun. Lasst uns erst morgen darüber reden, dazu ist die Stimmung heute viel zu gut." Währenddessen verkündet Elise, dass Phoebe morgen frei hat. "Der Abend fängt so toll an, er kann nur besser werden. So etwas passiert nicht oft im Leben und man sollte das voll auskosten und genießen", meint sie lächelnd zu Phoebe. Diese bedankt sich artig. "Danke Elise, ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen." Danach gehen die beiden Frauen noch zu Piper, um persönlich zu gratulieren. "Danke für den gelungenen Abend, Piper", sagt Elise und umarmt Piper. "Alles Gute für die Zukunft, Sie haben es sich wirklich verdient", lächelt Diane und gibt Piper auch eine Umarmung. "Vielen Dank, ich bin sehr glücklich, dass Ihr gekommen seit", freut sie sich. Diane nickt und geht mit Elise an die Bar. Da kommt Darryl und zieht Piper ein bisschen zur Seite. "Und? Hast du etwas herausgefunden?", fragt er leise. Piper schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich hatte leider nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, Prue hat mich fast erwischt." Darryl nickt. "Kommst du morgen mal bei mir vorbei? Am Vormittag? Vielleicht habe ich neue Informationen, die von Bedeutung sein könnten", meint er. Piper nickt dankbar und umarmt ihn. "Danke Darryl. Ich werde morgen auf jeden Fall kommen. Aber jetzt genieße den Abend mit Sheila!" Darryl lacht. "Das werde ich machen", meint er und geht zu seiner Frau, um sie auf die Tanzfläche zu entführen. Piper setzt sich wieder in ihre Stammecke, wo Leo schon erwartet. "Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gratuliert?", fragt Leo lächelnd. Piper grinst. "Ja. Aber du darfst dich gerne wiederholen", antwortet Piper verschmitzt. Leo küsst sie lange und leidenschaftlich. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast es dir wirklich verdient. Dein Geschenk bekommst du heute Nacht", flüstert er ihr verführerisch ins Ohr. Piper grinst. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten", antwortet sie und mit einem erneuten langen Kuss endet die Ballade von Christina.

Dann kommen die ersten Beats von der Big Band, Christina stellt sich in Pose und die Menge ist noch mehr begeistert, denn jetzt kommt ihr No.1-Hit "Ain't No Other Man". Mit ihrer genialen Stimme und ihrer atemberaubenden Tanzchoreographie legt Christina eine fantastische Nummer hin und sorgt dafür, dass die größte Party von San Francisco noch größer wird, alle Leute stehen auf und tanzen mit, die Musik wird lauter, die Stimmung ist perfekt. Phoebe und Coop springen auf die Tantfläche und tanzen wie wild. Auch Paige und Henry schwingen ihre Hüften und tanzen zu dem jazzigen Funk-Song. Leo grinst. "Voulez-vous danser avec moi?", fragt er verschmitzt. "Mai oui", antwortet Piper lächelnd. "Et après, je voudrai plus de danser..." Sie küssen sich leidenschaftlich und stürzen sich ebenfalls zu der tanzenden Menge. Währenddessen holt Christina Paige auf die Bühne, die jetzt zu den heißen Rhytmen mittanzt. Das kommt bei den Gästen wahnsinnig gut an, denn die jüngste Halliwell-Schwester bekommt für ihre Tanzeinlage Standing-Ovations. Nach einer Weile verlässt sie wieder die Bühne und hakt sich an einer Seite von Piper ein, Phoebe an der anderen und sie tanzen zu dritt. Piper schaut glücklich und freut sich, dass dieses Jubiläum zu einen der schönsten Tage für sie geworden ist und dass sie mit ihrern Schwestern und ihrer Familie feiern konnte, eine Nacht, die so charmant und verzaubert wirkt, voller Stimmung und Flair, als ob sie nie enden würde, wie eine magische Nocturne.

Auf der anderen Seite der Stadt ist die Stimmung allerdings nicht so toll. Im Space Building sitzen Prue, Lunalia, Venusira, Plutonia und Neptunia in Saturnias Büro und diskutieren wild. Prue vor allem ist sauer. "Wir müssen endlich etwas tun, Saturnia!", sagt sie wütend. "Der Zaubertrank ist fast fertig und wenn Coop ihn morgen wirklich zu sich nimmt, dann war die Arbeit von fast sechs Jahren umsonst!" Saturnia bleibt gelassen. "Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht zulassen." Sie überlegt einen Augenblick. "Warum hast du nicht einfach bei den Zutaten sabotiert?", fragt Plutonia. "Dann hätten meine Schwestern doch gemerkt, dass ich ein doppeltes Spiel treibe", antwortet Prue. "Naja, aber Piper hat es jetzt doch auch schon so gut wie herausgefunden, nicht?", meint Neptunia grinsend. Prue schaut sie wütend an. "Findest du das etwa lustig?" Neptunia schaut sie herausfordernd an. "Ich stelle nur Tatsachen fest." "Das ist es!", ruft Saturnia auf einmal. "Wir gehen anders hervor. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass die Schwestern herausfinden, dass Prue sie hintergeht." Alle schauen sie unfassbar an. "Ist das dein Ernst?", fragt Lunalia. "Warum sollen wir unseren Joker aufgeben?", fragt Venusira. Doch Prue nickt. "Ich bin bereit, ich habe es so satt, nett zu meinen Schwestern zu sein." Saturnia nickt. "Piper hat sowieso schon fast herausgefunden, dass Prue zu uns gehört, diese Tarnung wird uns bald nichts mehr nützen. Außerdem ahnt nur Piper etwas, Phoebe und Paige werden sich bestimmt wehren, wenn Piper ihren Verdacht erzählt." Prue nickt. "Phoebe und Paige sind so dumm, die würden Piper niemals glauben." Saturnia nickt erneut und fährt fort. "Genau, wenn sie verwirrt sind, ist es klüger, wenn wir mit offenen Karten spielen." Sie verteilt die Aufgaben für morgen. "Lunalia, du wirst Piper alles erzählen, was sie wissen soll. Neptunia und Plutonia, ihr werdet die Zauberschule ins Chaos stürzen. Prue und Venusira, ihr kümmert euch um Coop und den Rest der Familie. Ich werde die Saat verstärken und einen Fluch über Coop aussprechen, so dass er schon Schmerzen bekommt, wenn er nur an etwas Gutes denkt." Prue ist nun wieder zufrieden und grinst. "Morgen ist Zahltag."

In San Francisco geht langsam die Sonne auf. Piper wacht auf und schaut auf die Uhr. "Verdammt, ich habe erst eine Stunde geschlafen", murmelt sie verschlafen. Sie schaut aus dem Fenster und sieht die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. "Na gut, dann stehe ich eben auf, ich kann jetzt irgendwie nicht mehr schlafen", meint sie schließlich und steht auf, während Leo immer noch friedlich im Bett liegt und schläft. Sie geht runter in die Küche und macht sich einen Kaffee, verbrennt sich allerdings gleich beim ersten Schluck. "Okay, ich bin doch keine Gilmore", meint sie. Sie geht in den Wintergarten und setzt sich hin. Da bemerkt sie, dass das Zauberbrett auf dem Tisch liegt. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich muss Chris endlich mal erziehen, keine Gegenstände durch das Haus zu orben, bei Wyatt habe ich schon viel zu lange gebraucht, ihm das beizubringen. Wie gut, dass Melinda nicht orben kann", seufzt sie und will das Brett wegräumen. Da bewegt sich auf einmal der Zeiger. Piper erstarrt. "Das kann nicht sein, ich habe mir das bestimmt nur eingebildet, ich bin noch zu müde", meint sie, doch der Zeiger bewegt sich erneut. Piper realisiert, dass sie die Wirklichkeit sieht und notiert schnell mit, was das Zauberbrett ihr sagen möchte. Sie liest das Wort und ist verwirrt:

_**A T T I C**_

"Dachboden? Was soll ich jetzt auf den Dachboden?", murmelt sie vor sich hin. Sie stellt die Kaffeetasse in der Küche ab und geht mit dem Zauberbrett auf den Dachboden. Als sie den Raum betritt, schlägt das Buch der Schatten die Seiten von alleine auf und bleibt bei einer Seite stehen. Piper schaut sich den Bucheintrag an, es ist der Zauberspruch, um einen Geist herbeizurufen. "Was soll ich damit? Prue rufen?", fragt sie. Neugierig, was das Zauberbrett ihr damit sagen will, stellt sie sechs Kerzen in einen Kreis auf und zündet sie an. Dann spricht sie den Zauberspruch:

_"Hör die Worte, hör mein Flehn,_

_musst mich heute wieder sehn._

_Überquer die große Schwelle,_

_kehr zurück an diese Stelle."_

Helle Lichter füllen den Dachboden, allerdings erscheint nicht Prue, sondern Patty und Penny. Piper ist noch mehr verwirrt. "Mom? Grams? Was macht ihr hier?", fragt sie. Die beiden sind genauso ratlos wie Piper. "Gute Frage, das wollten wir dich eigentlich fragen", meint Mom. "Warum hast du uns gerufen?", fragt Grams. Piper zuckt die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich habe zufällig das Zauberbrett gefunden und es hat mir gesagt, dass ich auf den Dachboden soll. Dann bin ich hierher gekommen und das Buch hat mir die Seite aufgeschlagen." Patty und Grams grübeln. "Hast du irgendeinen Zauber ausgeführt, der daneben gegangen sein könnte?", fragt Grams. Piper schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ich wollte gestern den Wahrheitszauber anwenden, konnte ihn aber nicht ganz ausführen, weil Prue kam..." Patty und Grams schauen geschockt und unterbrechen Piper. "Du hast Prue gesehen?", fragt Patty. "Wie ist das möglich?", fragt Grams weiter. Piper schaut unglaublich. "Ihr wisst das nicht? Prue besucht uns schon seit ein paar Monaten, sie kann sich in einen Menschen verwandeln und hilft uns bei dem Kampf gegen die Planetoids." Patty und Grams schauen sich an. "Warum hat sie uns nichts erzählt?", fragt Patty traurig. Grams seufzt. "Das hat wahrscheinlich damit zu tun, dass sie immer abweisender geworden ist und sich mehr verschlossen hat. Wir sehen sie ja auch nur noch kaum." Piper unterbricht. "Wie meint ihr das mit abweisend und verschlossen?", fragt sie. Grams und Patty seufzen. "Also, es ist so. Nach Prues Tod durfte sie euch ja eine Weile nicht sehen. Allerdings war ihr Wunsch danach einfach zu groß, es gab immer Chancen, wo sie euch hätte treffen können, es hat aber nie geklappt. Als ihr vor sechs Jahren Christy vernichtet habt, habt ihr uns doch durch verschiedene Zeiten in eure Zeit geholt. Sie sah ihre große Chance und hat vergeblich gehofft, dass ihr sie auch holt. Das ist allerdings nicht passiert und sie war am Boden zerstört. Seit dem Zeitpunkt an wurde sie verschlossener und abweisender", erzählt Patty. "Sie wurde richtig kalt", fügt Grams hinzu. Da fällt ihr etwas ein. "Warum wolltest du eigentlich den Wahrheitszauber gegen Prue verwenden?", fragt Grams. Piper seufzt. "Naja...ich habe den Verdacht, dass Prue so etwas wie eine Doppelagentin ist. Allerdings nicht wie Sydney für die gute Seite, sondern eher wie Lauren für die böse Seite. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie uns betrügt, ein falsches Spiel betreibt. Vielleicht arbeitet sie für die Planetoids..." Ihr Gesicht erstarrt auf einmal. "Das ist nach eurer Erzählung durchaus logisch, verdammt!" Patty und Grams schauen traurig. "Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum du uns rufen solltest, um zu greifen, dass du Recht hast." Piper schüttelt den Kopf. "Aber das ist entsetzlich, was soll ich machen?" "Das kannst nur du entscheiden", meint Grams. "Mache einfach das, was dein Herz dir sagt, vertraue deinem Instinkt", fügt Patty hinzu. "Rufe uns, wenn du wieder Hilfe brauchst", verabschiedet sich Grams. "Viel Glück, meine liebe Tochter", sagt Patty mit einem leichten Lächeln und die beiden lösen sich wieder auf. Piper fasst sich einen Moment lang ins Gesicht und ist ratlos. Dann schlägt sie schnell das Buch zu und verlässt den Dachboden.

Phoebe liegt mit Coop im Bett und träumt davon, wie sie mit Coop in Paris an der rechten Seine-Ufer Hand in Hand glücklich spazieren gehen. Verträumt gibt sie ihm einen Kuss. "Ich liebe dich", sagt Phoebe glücklich. Coop lächelt. "Ich dich auch." Da zuckt Phoebe plötzlich zusammen, sie bekommt in ihrem eigenen Traum eine Vision.

_Sie befindet sich in ihrer eigenen Vision. Sie bemerkt, dass sie sich in der Zauberschule befindet. Am Ende des Ganges geht eine Tür auf. Schnell versteckt sie sich hinter einer Wandspalte. Sie beobachtet die Tür und ist geschockt. Sie sieht Drake, den Ex-Dämon, mit dem sie drei Wochen zusammen war. Da beamt sich Cole zu ihm und Phoebe schüttelt nur noch unglaublich den Kopf. Sie sieht die Szene aus 7x16, wie Drake sich von Cole verabschiedet. Nachdem Drake sich aufgelöst hat, will sich Cole auch wegbeamen, doch Phoebe greift ein. "Cole, was machst du hier?", fragt Phoebe und kommt aus ihrem Versteck. Cole schaut erstaunt. "Was machst du denn hier? Du sitzt doch nebenan auf dem Sofa!" Phoebe schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. "Du bist in meiner Vision, da ist nichts logisch." Cole nickt langsam den Kopf. Phoebe schaut ihn fragend an. "Woher kennst du Drake?" Cole lächelt. "Ich habe ihn damals zu dir geschickt, damit du die Liebe nicht aufgibst." Phoebe schaut erstaunt. "Das warst du?", fragt sie. Cole nickt. "Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du so unglücklich bist. Aber zum Glück hast du doch jemanden gefunden, der dich glücklich macht. Ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt", lächelt er. Phoebe schaut dankbar. "Vielen Dank, Cole." Dieser nickt. "Lebe wohl, Phoebe." Er schaut sie noch einmal an und löst sich dann auf. Phoebe schaut ihm nach. "Ich glaube, ich habe ihn doch nicht überwunden", meint sie leise. Auf einmal bekommt sie einen schmerzenden Stich ins Herz. Sie krümmt sich auf den Boden und bemerkt, dass ihr Ehering sich auflöst..._

Phoebe wacht schweißgebadet auf. Sie schaut schnell auf ihre Hand und bemerkt, dass ihr Ehering noch am Finger steckt, auch Coop schläft friedlich. Sie verdrängt ihre Gedanken, in dem sie bemerkt, dass ihr Handy vibriert. Sie schaut nach und entdeckt eine SMS von Piper.

Henry verabschiedet sich von Paige, die gerade aufgewacht ist. "Du gehst heute so früh schon zur Arbeit?", murmelt Paige verschlafen. Henry lächelt. "Ja, ich habe etwas entdeckt, was mir sehr wichtig ist. Schlafe ruhig weiter, ich bringe die Kinder jetzt schon in die Schule", lächelt er und gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss. Dann verlässt er das Appartment. Paige dreht sich verschlafen um. Da klingelt ihr Handy. "Verdammt", murmelt Paige verschlafen und liest die SMS von Piper. "Was? So früh schon", meint Paige müde, zieht sich etwas an und orbt sich weg.

Leo, der mittlerweile von seiner Frau unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, wartet nun mit ihr in der Küche und diskutieren über Pipers Treffen mit Grams und Patty. "Es hört sich wirklich logisch an", meint Leo traurig. Piper nickt. "Ich habe immer gehofft, dass ich mich irre, aber so wie es scheint, muss ich mir langsam eher Gedanken machen, wie wir das Problem lösen können." Da orbt sich Paige mit Phoebe in die Küche. "Guten Morgen", gähnt Paige. "Was gibt es denn?" Phoebe rennt gleich zum Schrank und holt den Zaubertrank. "Schaut, er ist schon ganz rot! Wir können weitermachen!" Doch Piper unterbricht sie. "Hört mir bitte einen Augenblick zu", meint sie ernst. "Ich muss euch etwas erzählen." Sie atmet einmal tief durch und erzählt ihren Schwestern ihren Verdacht auf Prue. Sie zeigt ihnen auch das Foto, dass Darryl ihr gegeben hat. Doch die zwei reagieren alles andere als verständnisvoll, besonders Phoebe wehrt sich. "Sag mal, spinnst du? Wie kannst du deiner eigenen Schwester nur so etwas vorwerfen?" Piper wird wütend. "Dann höre mir doch zu! Ich habe Beweise, dass sie mit uns ein falsches Spiel treibt, sie gibt nur vor, wieder bei uns zu sein!" Auch Paige schüttelt den Kopf. "Das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, sie ist so nett und hilfsbereit, sie hat mich sogar akzeptiert, so jemand kann doch nicht böse sein", meint sie. "Du kennst sie nicht, Paige, sie war anders, sie hat alles getan, um jemanden zu helfen. Das macht sie nicht mehr!", erklärt Piper ungeduldig. Nun wird Phoebe ebenfalls genervt. "Ja und, dann macht sie das eben nicht mehr. Sie hat auch keinen Grund mehr, das zu machen, sie ist schließlich tot!" "Bist du dir da so sicher? Kannst du mir 100 bestätigen, Phoebe, dass Prue wirklich tot ist und nicht für die Planetoids arbeitet?" "Jetzt beruhigt euch doch erstmal", versucht Leo zu schlichten, doch Piper und Phoebe sind total stur geworden und lassen sich durch nichts mehr aufhalten. "Oh man, du bist so neurotisch, was hast du bitte wieder für Komplexe?", meint Phoebe laut. Da explodieren die Glasscherben der Küchenschränke, den Piper ist der Kragen geplatzt und hat ihre Kräfte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Voller Zorn packt sie Phoebe an den Schultern und drückt sie gegen den Kühlschrank. "Jetzt hör mir mal zu, ja? Es ist mir egal, wie dumm und naiv du immer noch bist, aber mache doch endlich mal die Augen auf! Bist du so blind, dass du nicht mehr erkennst, was gut und was böse ist? Prue will uns vernichten, sie will dich vernichten! Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass es vielleicht sie war, die die violetten Kugeln in Coop eingepflanzt hat? Realisiere endlich die Wahrheit, unsere Schwester ist böse!" Doch Phoebe wehrt sich immer noch dagegen. "Nein, ich glaube dir nicht, das kann nicht sein. Und jetzt hör auf, dich so zu verhalten, wie Prue sich früher verhalten hat, du bist nicht unsere Mutter!" Da schmeißt Piper Phoebe auf den Boden, nimmt ihre Schlüssel und geht voller Zorn aus dem Haus. Paige und Leo rennen ihr hinterher, während Phoebe vor Schmerzen auf den Boden liegt. "Jetzt beruhige dich wieder, Piper", sagt Paige, doch Piper wehrt sich. "Nein, ich werde mich nicht beruhigen! Was denkt sie sich eigentlich? Nur weil sie sich für super toll und super schön findet, denkt sie, dass sie die Queen in Phoebe-Land ist! Wieso geht in ihr Erbsenhirn nicht einfach die Wahrheit rein? Weil ich ihr die Wahrheit erzählt habe und sie es nicht ertragen kann, wenn jemand ihr was sagt, weil sie Aufmerksamkeit und die Drama-Queen sein möchte?!?" "Shhh", sagt Paige, nimmt ihre ältere Schwester in die Arme und streichelt ihr über den Kopf. "Glaubst du mir wenigstens?", fragt Piper verzweifelt. Paige nickt langsam. "Es klingt zwar unglaublich, aber deine Erläuterungen sind doch sehr logisch." Piper schaut dankbar zu ihr. "Vielen Dank, Paige." Auch Leo nimmt sie jetzt in den Armen. "Alles wird gut, Piper, auch Phoebe wird dir noch glauben, vertraue mir." Piper lächelt schwach. "Okay, danke, dass ihr mich untestützt." Sie wischt sich eine Träne aus dem Auge und schaut auf die Uhr. "Okay, ich muss zu Darryl, er wollte mir etwas über das Foto von Prue erzählen." Leo gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss, Paige umarmt sie zum Abschied und Piper steigt in ihren Jeep.

Leo schaut auf die Uhr. "Ich muss nun ebenfalls in weg, die Zauberschule wartet auf mich. Schaffst du es, mit Phoebe reden zu können?" Paige seufzt. "Ich werde es versuchen. Muss zwar noch kurz in die Agentur, dann hoffe ich aber einfach, dass sich alles wieder beruhigt. Schließlich ist das Problem mehr als ernst und wir müssen zusammenhalten, wenn wir eine Lösung finden wollen." Leo nickt, gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwindet. Paige geht wieder ins Haus in die Küche, wo Phoebe die letzten Zutaten für den Entgiftungtrank in den Topf hinein mischt. "Na, alles in Ordnung?", fragt Paige. Phoebe nickt. "Klar, kein Problem. Du musst mich nicht mal heilen, so stark ist Piper auch wieder nicht." Paige schüttelt unglaublich den Kopf. "Warum wehrst du dich so gegen die Wahrheit?" "Ich wehre mich nicht, die Wahrheit ist einfach falsch, Punkt. Außerdem kann ich das Verhalten von Piper nicht ertragen? Für wen hält sie sich? Wie kann sie uns einfach etwas erzählen und bestimmt dann, dass es einfach richtig ist?" "Wieso, du verhälst dich doch genauso", erwidert Paige. Phoebe wird rot und versucht das Thema zu wechseln. "Können wir bitte über etwas anderes reden?", fragt sie. Paige schüttelt den Kopf, schaut dann auf die Uhr. "Okay, ich muss mal schnell in die Agentur, es gibt eine Krisensitzung mit Diane. Danach reden wir weiter." Sie orbt sich weg und Phoebe mischt weiter an ihrer Tinktur.

Coop ist aufgestanden und macht sich zu Hause einen Kaffee. Genüsslich legt er sich auf das Sofa und genießt die freie Zeit. Er betrachtet die Wohnzimmerwand und sieht die Bilder von seiner Familie hängen, glücklich und zufrieden betrachtet er die Fotos. Doch auf einmal hat er wieder die bekannten Schmerzen, nur dieses Mal noch schlimmer. Der Kaffee fällt um und fließt auf dem Sofa, während Coop zu Boden stürzt. "Warum tut es so weh? Ich habe doch schon länger keine violette Kugel mehr abbekommen", flucht er leise vor sich hin. Er denkt an Phoebe und der Schmerz wird fast unerträglich. "Ich muss etwas tun, vielleicht geht es schief", keucht er. Langsam steht er auf und versucht, zu seinem Schreibtisch zu gelangen...

Lisa steht am Waschbecken und ist sauer, da sie die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen konnte. "Wie konnte Morris es wagen, mir nicht alle Sachen zu geben?", zischt sie so leise, dass die Wanzen, die die Halliwell-Schwestern eingebaut haben, die Stimme nicht registrieren. "Es fehlen bestimmt die Informationen, um die Halliwell-Schwestern aufzudecken. Na wartet, ich bekomme schon noch das, was ich möchte, und dann werde ich sie entlarven..." Sie zerdrückt die Zahnpaste.

Leo betritt die Zauberschule und trifft in der Eingangshalle auf Billie, die eifrig ihren Unterricht vorbereitet. "Wie ich sehe, hast du dich schon sehr gut eingelebt", lächelt er. Billie nickt eifrig. "Lehrerin zu sein ist toll! Magst du später in meinen Unterricht kommen, um zu sehen, wie ich ganze Klasse im Griff habe?" Leo lacht. "Alles klar, ich komme später, wenn ich die letzten Arbeiten einer Klasse korrigiert habe!" Er verabschiedet sich, geht in sein Büro und schaut sich die letzten Prüfungen an.

Paige hat sich in die Agentur georbt, wo Diane, Pete und die anderen Mitarbeiter schon warten. Die Chefin zögert nicht, sondern kommt gleich zur Sache. "Wir haben doch diese Firma im Space Building verklagt, erinnert ihr euch noch daran? Nun, unser Anwalt wurde tot aufgefunden, wahrscheinlich ermordet." Paige ist geschockt. "Was? Ermordet?" Diane nickt traurig. "Es ist einfach unfassbar. An dieser Firma scheint etwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Was machen wir?", fragt sie. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir Spione in die Firma einschleusen, die sich mal umhören können, was da alles getrieben wird?" Paige meldet sich zu Wort. "Ich kenne Freunde, die in der Firma arbeiten, sie könnten sich bestimmt erkundigen, was dort so läuft." Diane nickt. "Einverstanden, aber sagen Sie ihnen bitte, dass sie unglaublich vorsichtig sein müssen. Diese Leute dort sind gefährlich." Paige nickt und seufzt. Wenn sie wüsste, wie Recht sie hat...

Piper sitzt in Darryls Büro bei ihm zu Hause. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Piper? Du schaust müde aus." Piper nickt. "Ich hatte wenig Schlaf, außerdem Streit mit Phoebe wegen Prue." Darryl schaut betroffen. "Sie glaubt dir nicht, dass Prue böse ist?" "Kein Wort", antwortet Piper betrübt. Darryl streichelt tröstend ihre Schulter. "Auf jeden Fall habe ich etwas herausgefunden, dass dich interessieren könnte. Siehst du Prues Foto? Schaue dir den Hintergrund genau an." Piper nickt und prägt sich den Hintergrund ein. Dann öffnet Darryl ein Foto am Computer. "Was siehst du dort?" Piper kapiert. "Es ist der gleiche Ort. Wo ist das?" Darryl nickt. "Es ist in Boston. Siehst du dieses Gebäude? Das ist die Firma, wo Lisa gearbeitet hat, wo ihr diese Morde vorgeworfen wurde. Verstehst du, was ich meine?", fragt er. Piper nickt langsam. "Es könnte sein, dass Lisa unschuldig ist. Prue könnte der Täter sein." Da hören sie ein Klick aus einer Hörbox. "Kam das von Lisa?", fragt Piper schnell, während Darryl das Überwachungsprogramm anschaltet und die Daten überprüft. "Ja, es kam von ihr, aber mehr auch nicht. Was könnte es gewesen sein?"

Lisa hat eine Wanze in einer Vase entdeckt. Zornig, aber leise schleicht sie sich aus dem Haus mit einer Tasche voller Waffen. "Na wartet, das kriegt ihr so zurück. Wie könnt ihr es wagen, die Wohnung zu verwanzen? Morris, ich komme", flüstert sie wütend und steigt in ihr Auto.

Coop sitzt am Schreibtisch und keucht, seine Schmerzen werden nicht besser. Er hat einen Notizblock aus der Schublade genommen und schreibt einen Brief. Schweißperlen tropfen auf das Papier und er versucht angestrengt, so schnell wie möglich den Text zu verfassen. Nach einer Weile holt er zitternd einen Briefumschlag und steckt seinen Brief hinein. Dann dreht er ihn um und schreibt vorne auf dem Umschlag:

_Für Phoebe_

Er steht auf und versucht, so schnell wie möglich in das Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Dort angekommen legt er den Brief auf Phoebes Kopfkissen. Dann legt er sich keuchend aufs Bett...

Piper verabschiedet sich von Darryl und verlässt das Haus. Sie steigt in ihr Auto und will nach Hause fahren, um noch einmal mit Phoebe zu reden. Da beamt sich Lunalia auf den Nebensitz. "Überraschung", grinst sie und beamt sich mit Piper fort, bevor sie sich wehren kann. Sie erscheinen in der Küche von Pipers Restaurant, wo um die Uhrzeit noch kein Mensch arbeitet. Lunalia schließt mit ihrer Zauberkraft alle Türen und Fenster, so dass Piper keine Chance hat, zu flüchten. Sie reagiert genervt. "Was willst du?", fragt sie Lunalia herausfordernd. Diese grinst. "Ich will dir sagen, was du die ganze Zeit wissen willst." Piper schaut skeptisch. Lunalia fährt fort. "Du vermutest doch, dass deine große Schwester mit uns zusammenarbeitet, richtig?" Piper nickt langsam. Lunalia fährt fort. "Ich kann dich aufklären. Sie arbeitet nicht nur für uns, sie ist eine von uns." Pipers Gesichtausdruck erstarrt. Sie versucht, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. "Und warum sagst du mir das?", fragt sie. Lunalia lacht teuflisch. "Na, weil wir heute den großen Schlag gegen euch ausführen werden. Die Zauberschule wird angegriffen und deine Familie im Halliwell Manor natürlich auch." "Paige!", ruft Piper, doch sie kommt nicht. "Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?", ruft sie wütend. Lunalia lacht weiter. "Bisher nur magisch abgeblockt. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. So, ich lasse dich jetzt wieder gehen, ich wünsche dir viel Glück! Das wirst du nämlich brauchen, wenn du einen Teil deiner Familie retten möchtest." Sie öffnet wieder alle Türen und Fenster, dann beamt sie sich lachend weg. Piper versucht, eine Wasserfontäne auf Lunalia zu schleudern, doch sie war nicht schnell genug. Einen Moment lang bleibt sie stehen und überlegt, was sie machen soll, dann rennt sie los...

Leo geht einen Gang in der Zauberschule entlang und sucht nach Billies Klassenzimmer. Nach einer kurzen Weile hat er den Raum gefunden und klopft. "Hallo Billie, hier bin ich..." Sein Gesichtsausdruck erstarrt, als er sieht, wie Billie und die Schüler gefesselt und geknebelt auf dem Fußboden liegen. "Was ist hier passiert?", fragt er bestürzt. Im nächsten Moment wird er in den Rücken getreten und fällt zu Boden. Plutonia und Neptunia erscheinen an der Tür. "War mein Tritt nicht saftig?", grinst Plutonia und geht zu den anderen Kindern und passt auf, dass sich Billie nicht doch irgendwie mit ihrer Telekinese befreien kann. Billie versucht, mit ihren Augen Telekinese auszuführen, doch sie scheitert daran. Plutonia gibt ihr einen Klaps auf den Kopf. "Tja, du bist eben doch nicht so toll wie Prue", grinst sie. Währenddessen steht Leo wieder auf und schleudert einen Wasserstrahl auf Neptunia, doch sie wehrt sich mit einem noch größeren Wasserstrahl und schleudert eine Meereswelle auf Leo, so dass er gegen die Wand knallt. Dabei fällt das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und er überhört, dass Piper ihn anruft. "Unterschätze nicht die Macht des Meeres", flüstert Neptunia gefährlich und verpasst Leo einen heftigen Schlag mit ihren hochhackigen Schuhen, so dass er auf den Boden fällt. "Na, wie gefällt dir das?", lacht sie teuflisch. "Stell dir vor, du wärst im Wasser und hast keine Möglichkeit, an die Oberfläche zu kommen, um zu atmen, dir geht wortwörtlich die Luft aus. Kennst du das Gefühl? Nein? Schön, dann wirst du es jetzt zu spüren bekommen." Sie beschwört Seile aus Wasser, die Leo auf den Boden festhalten. Plutonia unterdessen schleudert Schneekugeln auf Billie und die Schüler, so dass die Temperatur rapide sinkt und sie drohen, zu erfrieren. Neptunia erhebt sich und schleudert große Meeresfluten auf Leos Gesicht und Oberkörper, der sich nicht von den Fesseln befreien kann und langsam aber sicher ersticken wird.

Henry sitzt in seinem Büro und stöbert im Internet nach Zeitungsartikeln, einige hat er schon ausgedruckt. Jennifer läuft vorbei und setzt sich interessiert zu ihm. "Das ist doch dieser verschollene Mörder, der in den letzten Wochen wieder aufgetaucht ist. Warum interessieren Sie sich für ihn?" Henry hält einen Augenblick inne. Dann erzählt er ihr die ganze Geschichte. "Ich interessiere mich für diesen Mörder, weil ich ihn schon gesehen habe, als ich noch ein kleines Kind war. Er hat meine Eltern umgebracht." Bevor sich Jennifer dazu äußern kann, hören sie einen Schuss. Schnell stehen Henry und Jennifer auf und rennen in den Hauptraum. "Was ist hier los?", fragt Henry einen Kollegen. Doch da stürmt Lisa mit ihrer Waffentasche und einer Pistole in der Hand den Raum. "Auf den Boden, keiner rührt sich, sonst schieße ich!", ruft sie laut und alle Polizisten legen sich schnell auf den Boden. "Wie ist sie hier überhaupt reingekommen?", flüstert Jennifer. Henry zuckt die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sollten wir die Wachmänner suspendieren, wenn wir diese Geiselnahme überleben." Da klingelt Henrys Handy, denn Piper ruft ihn an. Lisa schnauzt ihn zusammen. "Her mit dem Handy, aber sofort!" Henry gibt ihr sein Telefon widerwillig. Sie schmeißt es auf den Boden und tretet es mit ihrem Schuh kaputt. "Hey, das war eine limitierte Edition!", ruft Henry, bekommt jedoch einen Schlag von Lisa verpasst und fällt auf den Boden. "Alles in Ordnung?", flüstert Jennifer besorgt. Henry reibt sich den Kopf. "Naja, relativ gesehen könnte es schlimmer sein." Lisa schießt eine Kugel in die Decke und alle zucken zusammen. "Wer von euch ist Lt. Darryl Morris?", ruft sie laut. Keiner antwortet. "Los, antwortet mir, sonst schieße ich!", droht Lisa. "Er arbeitet erst nachmittags", antwortet Jennifer schnell. Lisa flucht. "Gut. Dann sagt ihr mir, wo Morris jetzt ist, sofort!" Keiner sagt ein Wort. Lisa wird wütender. Sie dreht sich zu Henry und hält die Pistole auf ihn. "Los, sage mir, wo Morris sich befindet, sonst puste ich dir eine Kugel in den Kopf!" Henry schweigt aber, obwohl er weiß, dass Darryl zu Hause ist. Lisa wird zornig. "Wie du willst." Sie drückt ab und es knallt...

Phoebe befindet sich immer noch in Pipers Küche und hat die Wurzeln von Chris dazugegeben. Sie rührt ein paar mal um, bis sich alles aufgelöst hat und gießt den Inhalt in eine Flasche, der Zaubertrank ist so gut wie fertig. Sie nimmt einen Korken, um die Flasche zu schließen und sofort fängt der Trank an, heller zu werden. Erfreut stellt Phoebe den Entgiftungstrank und wartet darauf, dass er weiß wird. Da klingelt ihr Handy, Piper ruft sie an. Einen Augenblick überlegt sie, ob sie abnehmen soll, aber sie lehnt ab. In dem Moment orbt sich Paige in die Küche. "Hey, wer hat gerade angerufen?", fragt sie neugierig. "Piper", antwortet Phoebe missmutig. "Ich habe aber aufgelegt." "Hast du einen Knall?", fragt Paige kopfschüttelnd, holt ihr Handy raus und legt es auf den Tisch. "Warum legst du auf? Willst du alles noch schlimmer machen, als es ist?", fragt sie böse. Doch Phoebe geht nicht auf die Frage ein. "Schau mal, der Trank ist schon rosa, er wird langsam fertig." Da ruft jemand nach Paige. "Jemand braucht meine Hilfe, ich muss schnell weg. Aber nur damit du weißt, wir sprechen uns noch, so geht dein Verhalten nicht weiter, Miss-Übertoll!" Sie orbt sich weg und vergisst ihr Handy auf dem Tisch. Im nächsten Moment klingelt es, Piper ruft an. Doch Phoebe legt wieder auf und konzentriert sich nur auf den Trank, der immer heller wird.

Paige landet auf dem Dachboden. "Was mache ich denn hier?", fragt sie erstaunt. "Um mir zu helfen!", hört sie eine bekannte Stimme. Paige dreht sich um und sieht, wie Venusira Herzkugeln auf Prue schleudert und diese daraufhin zu Boden fällt. Paige reagiert und schleudert einen Windstoß auf Venusira, die die Attacke gerade noch ausweichen kann und beamt sich weg. "Vielleicht irrt sich Piper ja doch", murmelt sie vor sich hin und rennt zu Prue. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragt Paige besorgt, während sie ihrer Schwester auf den Beinen hilft. "Danke, dass du mich gerettest hast", lächelt Prue. Sie dreht den Kopf kurz zu der Dachbodentür und schließt sie mit ihrer Telekinese mit bloß einem Augenzwinkern. Dann dreht sie sich wieder zu Paige und ihr Lächeln wird ein teuflisches Grinsen. Paige bekommt Angst. "Prue? Was hast du vor?" Doch da spürt sie schon das Messer, dass Prue ihr in die Brust reingerammt hat. Paige schreit auf vor Schmerzen. "Piper hatte doch Recht", keucht sie und sinkt langsam auf den Boden, an ihrem ganzen Köper klebt Blut. Prue beugt sich langsam zu ihr runter. "Endlich werde ich dich los. Ich konnte dich noch nie leiden, du warst nur ein billiger Ersatz für mich, als ich gestorben bin." Paige kann nicht darauf antworten, sie spuckt Blut aus ihrem Mund, während ihr Herz langsam aufhört zu schlagen. Prue fährt fort. "Du hast das Niveau der mächtigen Drei runtergezogen, du warst nie eine richtige Schwester, du bist keine richtige Halliwell. Dafür bekommst du nun deine Strafe." Sie zieht mit einem Ruck das Messer aus Paiges Brust. "Grüße die Teufel von mir", flüstert Prue in ihr Ohr und beamt sich weg. Paiges Kopf neigt sich zur Seite und ihr Herz hört auf, zu schlagen, ihre Augen erstarren vor Kälte.

Prue beamt sich vor Phoebes und Coops Appartment, wo Venusira schon auf sie wartet. "Was war das für ein Gefühl, sie umzubringen?", fragt Venusira. Prue grinst. "Ein tolles Gefühl." Sie betrachten die Haustür. "Du weißt, dass ich Coop auch umbringen kann", meint Prue. Venusira nickt. "Danke, ich weiß, dass es für mich gefährlich ist, weil er mich töten kann. Aber bitte lasse mich meine Rache zu Ende ausüben." Prue nickt und schleudert mit einer Handbewegung die Haustür auf. Coop, der gerade den Anruf von Piper annehmen möchte, wird überrascht. Er versucht sich mit Herzstrahlen zu wehren, doch er ist zu schwach und hat zu große Schmerzen. Venusira schleudert eine violette Kugel auf Coop und beamt sich weg. Dieser schreit vor Schmerzen und fällt auf den Boden. Dann sieht er Prue und in seinem Gesicht entsteht der Gesichtsausdruck von purer Panik. "Du? Du hast mir das angetan?", fragt er entsetzt. Prue lacht teuflisch. "Richtig, ich habe dir das angetan, genauso wie Venusira. Nur dass ich dich schon seit sechs Jahren mit den violetten Kugeln zupumpe." Sie schleudert noch eine violette Kugel auf Coop, der nun vor Schmerzen brüllt. "Warum?", keucht er. "Das wüsstest du wohl gerne", antwortet sie schnippisch. "Ich werde jetzt Phoebe einen Besuch abstatten", sagt sie mit einem teuflischen Grinsen und beamt sich weg.

Coop realisiert, dass seine Frau in allergrößter Gefahr ist. Unter großen Schmerzen beamt er sich ebenfalls weg.

Er landet im Wohnzimmer des Halliwell Manors und ruft sofort nach seiner Frau. "Phoebe? Bist du da?" "In der Küche, mein Liebling. Was ist los?" Sie kommt ins Wohnzimmer, wird aber von Venusira, die sich unsichtbar gemacht hat, zusammengeschlagen und bleibt bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Dann blickt sie zu Coop, der in jedem Moment zusammenbrechen wird. "So schwach habe ich dich noch nie gesehen", lacht sie. Coop schaut sie mit einem drohenden Blick an. "Also gut, du wolltest es nicht anders. Lass es uns jetzt ausführen." Venusira nimmt die Herausforderung an. "Dieser Kampf wird überfällig." Coop nickt entschlossen. "Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben." Beide heben gleichzeitig ihre Hände und schleudern Herzstrahlen, die sich in der Mitte des Raumes treffen, die Strahlen von Coop rot, die Strahlen von Venusira schwarz. Coop keucht vor Schmerzen, ist jedoch fest entschlossen, Venusira zu vernichten. Phoebe kommt währenddessen wieder zu Bewusstsein und realisiert, dass Coop sich umbringen wird, wenn er weiter diesen Schmerzen ausgesetzt ist. "Hör auf Coop, der Trank ist fertig!", schreit sie, doch Coop macht weiter. Panisch rennt Phoebe in die Küche, bemerkt aber, dass der Trank noch nicht komplett weiß ist, sondern noch einen Hauch von rosa besitzt. Schnell rennt sie wieder in das Wohnzimmer, wo die roten Herzstrahlen Venusira immer näher kommen. Coop macht die Augen zu und konzentriert sich. "JETZT!" Die roten Herzstrahlen werden auf einmal größer und treffen Venusira mit voller Wucht, die schreiend auf den Boden fällt. "NEIN!", heult Phoebe, als sie sieht, wie Coop ebenfalls unter schreienden Schmerz zusammensinkt. Schnell rennt sie zu ihm, der keuchend auf dem Boden liegt. "Phoebe, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verlassen muss"; lächelt er schwach. Phoebe weint und klammert sich fest an ihn. "Nein, du wirst nicht sterben, du kannst mir das nicht antun, der Entgiftungstrank ist jeden Moment fertig", heult sie. Aber Coop streichelt sanft ihre Hände. "Keine Angst, ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du trotzdem glücklich wirst. Bitte sorge dich gut um unsere Kinder, ich werde immer in deinem Herz sein und über dich wachen", sagt er schwach und sein Herz hört langsam auf, zu schlagen. "Und bitte rette Prue vor dem Bösen, ja? Sie war es, die mir die Saat aus den violetten Kugeln eingepflanzt hat." Doch Phoebe wehrt sich immer noch. "Nein, das kann einfach nicht sein, nein", heult sie. Daneben liegt Venusira auch am Boden und ist am Sterben. "Wenigstens sterben wir zusammen", sagt sie schwach. "Vielleicht treffen wir uns, ich glaube, ich habe meine Gefühle zu dir doch nicht überwunden..." Venusira atmet den letzten Atemzug und stirbt. Auch Coops Herz hört fast auf zu schlagen. "Bitte verlasse mich nicht", schluchzt Phoebe, die sich verheult an seinem Körper klammert. Doch Coop beugt sich leicht hoch und gibt ihr einen Kuss, die sich verheult an seinem Körper klammert. "Bitte vergiss mich nicht. Ich liebe dich." Er macht die Augen zu und hört auf zu atmen. Phoebe weint nun hysterisch. "Nein, verlasse mich nicht. Paige! Paige, wo bist du?" "Paige ist tot", hört sie eine bekannte Stimme. Phoebe schaut sich um und sieht, wie sich Prue, die die ganze Zeit unsichtbar an der Treppe stand, sich sichtbar macht. Langsam geht sie auf Phoebe zu, die sich wütend auf sie stürzt. "Wie konntest du mich so enttäuschen?", kreischt sie und will Prue attackieren, doch Prue wehrt sie ab und schmeißt sie auf den Boden. "Hör auf zu Weinen, da schämt man sich richtig, deine Schwester zu sein!" Phoebe klammert sich wieder an Coop fest und heult weiter. "Warum tust du mir das an?", fragt sie schluchzend. Prues Gesichtausdruck bleibt kalt. "Warum? Weil ich es dir nie verzeihen kann, dass du so wenig an mich gedacht hast, als ich tot war." Phoebe weint. "Das ist nicht wahr", heult sie. "Unterbrich mich nicht!", ruft Prue harsch. "Du hast im Gegensatz zu Piper nicht mal versucht, mich zurückzuholen, geschweige denn, die Chancen zu nützen, wo ihr die Möglichkeit hattet, mich zu sehen. Und du redest von Enttäuschung?", fragt sie wütend, während Phoebe zusammengekauert am Boden liegt. Prue atmet kurz durch und beschwört eine große Energiekugel. "Eigentlich wollte ich dich am Leben lassen, damit du so richtig leidest, dass dein ach so geliebter Mann tot ist. Aber ich kann mir dein Geheule nicht mehr anhören. Stirb, Phoebe, dann wirst du vielleicht verstehen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe!" Sie schleudert die Kugel auf Phoebe, wird jedoch von einer rosanen Wolke, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts entstanden ist, abgewehrt. Prue schaut zornig. "Wer war das?", fragt sie wütend. "Hallo Prue, lange nicht mehr gesehen!", hört sie eine bekannte Stimme. Es ist Cole, der aus der Wolke entstanden ist. Phoebe versteht die Welt nicht mehr. "Was...was willst du hier?", fragt sie verstört. Doch Cole ignoriert sie und schaut keck zu Prue. "Du hast dich aber ganz schön verändert, seit wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben. Sind wir beide jetzt jeweils am anderen Ufer? Haben wir beide die Seiten gewechselt?", grinst er frech. "Verschwinde!", ruft Prue zornig und beschwört eine Kugel, um Cole zu vernichten, doch dieser packt Phoebe an der Hand und beamt sich weg. Fuchsteufelswild zerstört Prue die Wanduhr und rennt zur Haustür, doch kurz davor wird die Tür plötzlich geöffnet und sie wird zurückgesprengt. Es ist Piper, die mit einem entschlossenen Blick im Haus drinnen vor der Haustür steht. "Ich weiß nicht, was du gemacht hast, dass niemand auf meine Anrufe reagiert hat, ich weiß nur, dass du etwas gemacht hast." Prue grinst. "Es tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen, Piper, dich mochte ich am allerliebsten." Pipers Gesichtsausdruck bleibt entschlossen. "Deine billige Dienerin hat mir heute mitgeteilt, dass ihr schon einiges zerstört habt und dass ihr noch mehr kaputt machen wollt. Gut, aber an mir kommst du nicht vorbei, Schwester." Prues Gesichtsausdruck wird böse. "Zwinge mich nicht, dich zu töten, Schwester." "Nun, versuche es doch", antwortet sie keck. "Ich hätte meinem Instinkt vertrauen sollen." Prue nickt. "Na gut, du willst es ja nicht anders", meint sie mit blitzenden Augen. "Richtig", sagt Piper mit einem festen Blick. Mit einer Handbewegung schließt Prue die Haustür mit der Telekinese und man sieht das Halliwell Manor von draußen. Plötzlich hört man Pipers Zauberkraft, wie sie etwas gesprengt hat. Dann wird alles still und man hört nur noch ein leichtes Grollen am Himmel, während dunkle Wolken über das Haus ziehen und die Straße in einem düsteren Schatten umhüllt.

Ende der Episode

_Ende der neunten Staffel_


End file.
